El Sinsajo que lo perdió todo por huir
by Chrushbut
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss hubiera aceptado irse con Gale al bosque? ¿Y si al lugar a donde se refugian fuera el Distrito 13? ¿Qué pasaría con Prim al ser elegida junto con Peeta? ¿Y si todo ya estaba planeado desde ante? Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Mi hogar el Distrito 12. Me refugie en el 13, donde mi pesadilla comenzó. No me queda nada. No me dentendré hasta verlo morir.
1. Una vida mejor

**Capitulo 1: Una Vida Mejor.**

_Katniss Pov. _

El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Gale para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo – dijo Gale en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. – No sé que responder, la idea es demasiado absurda – Si no tuviésemos tantos niños – añadió el rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Gale y su hermana, y Prim. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaria esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacios.

-No quiero tener hijos – digo

-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

-Pero vives aquí – le recuerdo, irritada.

-Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia. Pero un recuerdo del día en que era, era motivo suficiente para irnos de aquí, darle un lugar mejor a Prim, sin el miedo de que sea elegida como tributo, aunque claro eso nunca dejaría que pasara.

Entonces un nuevo pensamiento salió a la luz, podríamos vivir en el bosque, tendríamos lo necesario para vivir, encontraríamos una forma de encontrar lo necesario para formar un hogar, ya no tendría más papeletas, ya no habría más miedo de ser un tributo, así que lo decidí, nos iríamos, ahora mismo, a encontrar un mejor lugar.

-Podríamos hacerlo – Gale me miro como si le estuviese jugando una broma – construiríamos un hogar, cazaríamos, como lo hacemos ahora, pero tendríamos que intentarlo primero nosotros, no quiero poner en riesgo a mi familia.

-¿Estás segura? – Me pregunto Gale

-Lo estoy – le respondo.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás, andando.

...

_Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste y me dejen un Reviews para saber si la sigo continuando o no. _


	2. La cosecha

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Cosecha.**

_Peeta Pov._

Primrose Everdeen.

Su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y yo solo podía pensar en, ¿porque ella? Porque tenía que ser aquel ser que no podía hacerle daño a nadie, ni aunque se lo propusiera, aquella niña de 12 años que era lo más preciado y la persona que podía hacer sonreír a Katniss Everdeen, la busque con la mirada, y me di cuenta que no era el único que la buscaba, algunos de los ciudadanos que la conocía se estaban preguntando lo mismo que yo, ¿Dónde está Katniss? De reojo vi a su madre que estaba a punto de caer en un mundo donde nadie podría sacarle de allí, y como no iba a estarlo, si el nombre de Primrose había salido de la urna y sería enviada hacia una muerte segura, y Katniss ahora se encontraba desaparecida, valla suerte que tienen – pensé.

Mientras Prim subía a paso inseguro aquellos escalones donde una Effie Trinket la esperaba sonriente, como podía sonreír, con algo tan delicado, como podía ser que alguien tan joven pudiera ser elegido como tributo, y cómo era posible que Katniss Everdeen quien daría la vida por su hermana, no estuviera hay mismo para apoyarla.

Effie Trinket jalaba a Prim y la llevaba justo al centro del escenario, después de que nadie se ofreciera voluntario, lo cual era muy común en el distrito 12, pues sabiendo que la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimas. Effie la presento como tributo femenino del distrito 12.

Ahora era turno de presentar al tributo varonil, deje de respirar cuando Effie se acerco a la urna de los chicos y saco una papeleta, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no sea nadie conocido.

Peeta Mellark

Cuando oigo mi nombre saliendo de los labios de Effie me quedo estático, ese es mi nombre, ah salido mi nombre, es en lo único que puedo pensar, cuando cuatro agentes de la paz me custodian hacia el inicio de las escaleras, subo con paso firme, tomo mi lugar al lado de Prim, quien me ve un poco sorprendida por los acontecimientos de hace un momento, Effie pide voluntarios para mí; nadie da un paso adelante, lógico, sé que mi hermano no daría su vida por la mía, pero no me sorprendía, porque el amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha incluyendo a Katniss Everdeen, que ni siquiera se había presentado a la ceremonia.

Effie hace que nos demos la mano, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es con ese pequeño tacto de manos hacer sentir a Prim que no está sola en esto, y que no pienso que le hagan daño, aun teniendo que dar mi vida por ello. Quiero decirle miles de cosas, pero no es el momento, ni el lugar, puesto que miles de cámaras están filmando los acontecimientos, y no quiero demostrarles a ellos, mis planes de salvar a Prim.

...

_Se que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero espero los demás salgan un poco mas largos._


	3. El distrito fantasma

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Distrito Fantasma.**

_Katniss Pov._

Había pasado una semana desde que decidimos dejar el distrito 12; una semana en la que no sabía cómo estaba mi familia, si estarían preocupados por mí, seguro que Prim si, Prim en solo pensar que esto lo hago por ella, para darle un mejor futuro, no me había detenido a pensar en la cosecha, ¿Quien habría salido elegido esta vez? Sabía que no podía ser Prim, puesto que ella solo tenía una papeleta, una sola en comparación con las demás. Gale y yo no había tocado ese tema, puesto que si lo hacíamos echaríamos a correr de vuelta al distrito.

Era una semana en la que no habíamos parado de andar hacia un rumbo desconocido, al menos para mí, había estado muchas veces en el bosque, y me sentía bien, estando en el, pero ahora era diferente, porque no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero tenía una leve sospecha de que Gale sí que sabia a donde ir.

-¿Gale a donde vamos? – Era la tercera vez que le preguntaba y lo que obtenía como respuesta era:

-No desesperes Catnip, pronto lo sabrás – Bufe, no tenía más remedio que seguir caminando.

Después de unas horas caminando, nos dedicamos a cazar algo para el almuerzo, descansar un rato y reponer energías, así que me decidí a volverle a preguntar a Gale.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde acabaremos en unos días? – Gale tenía un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que nunca se lo había visto antes, o puede que sí, pero no me había detenido a ver con atención sus ojos.

-Puede que tenga una leve idea de a dónde vamos. – me respondió. – Pero eso no significa que sepa exactamente el lugar al que nos enfrentaremos, ni a las personas. – Concluyo.

-¿Personas? ¿Eso significa que no somos los únicos que huimos? – le pregunte.

-No es eso Catnip, si no que puede que al lugar donde vamos, ya lo habitan desde tiempo antes, solo que no nos habíamos enterado, hasta ahora. – Eso solo significaba que no estábamos solos.

-Andando tenemos que seguir – Dijo Gale levantándose del suelo y dándome la mano para ayudarme a parar.

Ya había anochecido cuando Gale se detiene y casi cocho con él, cuando me dice – Hemos llegado. – Camino hacia el frente y lo que veo me deja en shock, estoy de pie y enfrente mío esta lo que alguna vez fue el distrito 13, los restos de hogares y comercios después de un bombardeo lanzado del Capitolio en los Días Oscuros.

...

_Otro capitulo corto. Pero los siguientes ya no lo estarán. _

_Muchas Gracias a "La chica sin pan" por sus reviews me motivas a seguir escribiendo._

_Los que leen mi historia por favor nada les cuesta con dejar un Reviews, no me gusta pedirlos, pero me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto._


	4. No llorare

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: No llorare.**

_Peeta Pov. _

Es sorprendente cómo pasa el tiempo tan deprisa en el Capitolio, apenas despiertas y ya tienes miles de asuntos pendientes que realizar en todo el día, aunque todos ellos te conduzcan a la muerte. Extrañaba mi hogar, a mi familia, ayudar a mi padre a hornear pan, la vida del Capitolio era muy distinta a la que tenía en el distrito.

Ya habían pasado 6 días desde que mi nombre había salido de los labios de Effie Trinket, al finalizar la ceremonia a Prim y a mí nos custodiaron hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia.

Donde una vez dentro, me condujeron a una sala, era lujosa, puesto que nunca había estado antes en un lugar como este, tenia gruesas alfombras y sillones de terciopelo. Me senté en el sillón, intente analizar a lo que me estaba por enfrentar, lo que estaría por hacer, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció mi padre, quien sin pensarlo me rodeo con sus grandes brazos.

-Todo estará bien – me repetía una y otra vez mi padre, tanto él como yo sabía que eso no era cierto, pero era una manera de tranquilizar tanto a uno como al otro.

-Gracias papá, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – intentaba reprimir esas ganas de llorar que tenia, porque sabía que si derramaba una sola lagrima, vendrían mil más, y no quería llorar en este momento.

-No volverás ¿verdad? ¿Te has dado por vencido si ni siquiera internarlo? – Me interrumpe mi padre, no puedo verlo a la cara y decirle que no lo volveré a ver nunca más, que esto es una despedida.

-Lo siento – es todo lo que sale de mis labios.

-Lo entiendo, piensas ayudarla a regresar, ¿no es cierto?

-Si – Dije en apenas un susurro. Respire hondo y continúe – Tienes que ayudarme papá, no sé donde esta Katniss, tienes que averiguar si le ha pasado algo malo. – Mi padre respira frustrado y me dice:

-Se rumora que ha huido del distrito junto con Gale.

-¿Qué? – es todo lo que puedo decir, ha huido, ha dejado que su hermana salga elegida como tributo, mientras ella como una cobarde huye del distrito sin importarle nada más.

Porque estaba tan frustrado con ella, ni si quiera me había atrevido hablarle antes, porque estaba tan enojado, acaso debería importarme, si me importa, porque una parte de mi tenia celos de Gale, que hubiera huido con él, pero otra era que ah pesar de que voy a morir, me hubiera gustado verla por última vez, ya que nunca pude confesarle lo que sentía por ella, creo que todo quedara en el olvido.

Después de que los agentes de la paz se llevaran a mi padre, entraron mi madre y mis hermanos, con ellos no tuve mucha conversación, pues nadie se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras "nos volveremos a ver". Era muy triste ver a mis dos hermanos despidiéndose de mí, ellos salieron y me dejaron solo con mi madre. Mi madre era una mujer odiosa para muchos de la Veta, para mí era solo una mujer que me decía que hacer y que no, aunque claro todo lo que hacía mal me ganaba una paliza, puesto que nunca había tenido afecto así mi o mis hermanos, nunca había sido la madre mas cariñosa del mundo y no creía que una situación como esta fuera a sacarlo. Lo único que me dijo antes de que los agentes de la paz se la llevaran fue:

-Espero que tengas una muerte digna. – ¿Era todo lo que iba a decirme? Por supuesto que sí, porque ya había salido de la sala. No voy a llorar, no debo llorar, me dolía si, pero no llorare.

La estación de tren esta cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche, pues en la Veta nos desplazamos a pie. He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándonos en la cara, como insectos. Miro a Prim y veo que ella sí que ha llorado, quiero decirle que todo estará bien, pero sigue sin ser el momento.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros.

El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato, es aun más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia, cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua caliente y fría. Salgo de mi pieza y me dirijo al comedor, sé que es temprano pero no quiero estar solo, siento que si me quedo solo empezare a llorar y eso no quiero.

Me quedo observando todo a mi alrededor, de verdad que era elegante todo aquello, había una mensa en la que todos los platos eran muy frágiles, me servir un poco de ese liquido marrón espumoso, en el instante que lo probé me gusto, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en mi corta vida.

Le pregunte a uno de los servidores del tren que era ese líquido marrón. A lo que me contesto que era chocolate caliente. Estaba por servirme una segunda taza, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, dando paso a una muy insegura y asustadiza Prim.

Prim este era el momento para hablar con ella.

-Hola – me dice tímidamente.

-Hola – le respondo.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – me pregunta.

-Claro, ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?

-¿Qué es eso? – me pregunto Prim.

-Pruébalo te va a gustar. – le dije mientras servía un vaso para ella de chocolate caliente. Le pase la taza a Prim.

-Gracias. – espero un momento antes de darle un sorbo a su tasa. – Está muy rico. – me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Prim – dije en un susurro, pero ella me voltio a ver para ver si el que había hablado había sido yo.

-Si quieres saber si Katniss fue a verme al Edificio de Justicia, la respuesta es no, no sé nada de ella y lo único que quiero es que ella se encuentre bien. – Como había sabido que le iba a preguntar sobre Katniss, cuando iba a cuestionarla, Prim se me adelanta y me dice – eh visto como la miras.

La conversación queda estancada hay, puesto que luego llega Effie y Haymitch nuestro mentor para los juegos, era a él, a quien tenía que recurrir para que me ayudara a salvar a Prim.

Era la hora del desayuno, si no me apuraba, Effie mandaría a buscarme y no tenía razón darle un motivo para que diera un sermón sobre la puntualidad. Hoy en la noche era el día de las entrevistas a los tributos con Caesar Flickerman, todo el día me la pasaría con mi equipo de preparación.

...

_Hola de nuevo :) Ahora si el capitulo esta mas largito que los otros. _

_Gracias a los Reviews de _

_"La chica sin pan" Que gracias a sus reviews me motiva a seguirla continuando._

_"minifan" A mi tampoco me gusta Gale, pero es importante por el momento._

_"Micro-stars" Y si apenas voy iniciando es mi primer fanfic, & espero seguir contando con tu opinión. _

_Y el de todos los que leen esta historia. _


	5. Acatando las reglas

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Acatando las Reglas.**

Katniss Pov.

Cuando vi por primera vez el distrito 13 pensé que Gale me estaba jugando una broma, pero luego cuando vi algunas personas acercándose a nosotros, me sorprendió aun más. Había tres hombres y una mujer. Al parecer la mujer parecía ser su líder.

-Mi nombre es Alma Coin y soy la presidente del distrito 13. – se presento la mujer y no me había equivocado en ver que era la líder. Tiene unos cincuenta años y un pelo gris que le cae sobre los hombres como una sabana. Su pelo me fascina por ser tan uniforme, por no tener ni un defecto, ni un mechón suelto, ni si quiera una punta rota. Tiene los ojos grises, aunque no como los de la gente de la Veta; son muy pálidos, como si les hubieran chupado casi todo el color. Son del color de la nieve sucia que estas deseando que se derrita del todo. Los demás solo eran soldados, acompañantes de la presidenta solo por si acaso intentábamos atacarla, lo cual era ilógico siendo ellos mayor número que nosotros.

La presidenta nos explico su estilo de vida en el 13, debido a sus circunstancias son muy estrictos, todo ciudadano es tatuado con un programa personalizado para realizar las labores durante el día. También nos dijo que eran muy ahorrativos y racionan los alimentos cuidadosamente, incluso que si una cosa pequeña se desperdicia en gran medida es mal visto, y el robo es castigado con reclusiones crueles. Nos ha dicho también que las personas mayores de 14 años se dirigen respetuosamente como soldado.

-No creía que el 13 existiera de verdad, había escuchado rumores de que existía pero eran solo eso, rumores. – Le dije a la Presidente Coin, aun sorprendida de que sobrevivieran todos estos años bajo la superficie.

-Después de los bombardeos, mucha de la población sobrevivió gracias a los bunkers. El Capitolio extiende la historia de que el Distrito 13 fue destruido, mientras que nos dejan sobrevivir en el subterráneo.

La Presidenta Coin nos dio permiso de quedarnos en el distrito 13, a Gale y a mí se nos designo una habitación para cada quien, siempre y cuando acatáramos las reglas del 13 y las labores que nos tatuarían en la piel cada día. No me gustaba mucho eso de seguir las reglas, no iba conmigo, pero tendría que callarme por unos días mientras se nos ocurría un plan para traer a nuestras familias con nosotros.

Los días pasaban en el 13 y cada día era una rutina que seguir, te levantabas, te ponían tu horario y tenias que seguirlo quisieras o no, las labores eran un asco, excepto la de entrenamiento puesto que a Gale y a mí nos dejaban salir a cazar, aunque eran solo 2 horas lo agradecía porque estar encerrada en el subterráneo me estaba por volver loca, y ese tiempo la pasaba en el bosque respirando el aire fresco, claro que los del distrito se favorecían mucho, puesto que Gale y yo llevábamos carne fresca a la cocina, que luego la cocinaría y la servirían en la cena.

-¿Y qué opinas? – me pregunto Gale después de una caza furtiva de 3 ardillas y 2 conejos.

-No era lo que esperaba, pero es mucho considerando el hecho de vivir en el bosque sin protección. – le conteste y era cierto, aunque no me gustaran los horarios, era mejor que vivir en el bosque sin un techo que nos proteja.

-Todavía podemos irnos si así lo quieres.

-No, estoy bien aquí, es solo que no me gustan sus reglas.

-Sabes que no es obligatorio que las cumplas ¿verdad? – Me encogí de hombres, como si no tuviera otra opción, sabía que si quisiera podía mandar todo por un tubo, pero no quería que nos echaran de aquí por mi culpa, por no poder obedecer unas cuantas reglas.

-Es mejor irnos ya, antes de que nos quiten el permiso de venir a cazar. – Gale acepta enfurruñando, agarramos nuestras pertenencias y nos dispusimos a reanudar el camino de regreso al distrito 13, era un gran cambio antes hacíamos lo mismo pero llegábamos a nuestras casas, con nuestras familias y claro el botín lo repartíamos en partes iguales.

A veces me pregunto si mi familia me habrá dado por muerta, o habrán ido a buscarme al bosque. Prim, extrañaba a mi patito, ¿Estará bien? Espero que sí, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella y decirle que pronto vendría a buscarla, se que pronto lo hare en cuanto considere este lugar estable para traer a mi familia, saldré corriendo hacia mi patito.

**...**

_Hola, aquí esta el quinto capitulo, espero les guste, es un poco corto pero no hay mucho que contar sobre la estancia de Katniss y Gale. Sobre los Reviews los contestare por aquí, pues se me hace mas fácil, lo siento soy nueva en esto y apenas estoy aprendiendo XD_

_**"andrea"** Bienvenida a la historia, me alegro de que te guste y espero sigas al pendiente de las actualizaciones._

_**"La chica sin pan"** ¿Que haría yo sin ti? :) Movimiento Anti-Gale me agrada,yo también soy Team Peeta, es el hombre que toda mujer quisiera tener. Sobre Prim es una niña muy observadora, pronto sabrás porque. _

_**"minafan"** Gracias por seguirme leyendo, pero no te preocupes, por el momento Gale dejara de salir, aunque mas adelante volverá. _

**Un Review es importante para la persona que escribe, es la motivación, la alegría que da saber que siguen algo que una misma crea, yo no lo sabia hasta que decidí crear esta historia, créanme que se agradece de corazón. :)**


	6. La entrevista

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La entrevista.**

_Peeta Pov. _

-Esta noche está siendo muy emocionante para todos, por favor démosle la bienvenida a Peeta Mellark – Esa era la voz de Caesar Flickerman dándome la señal de que debía salir hacia el público ahora mismo.

-Peeta bienvenido, como te encuentras en la capital, no digas con un mapa. – Dijo riéndose, Caesar Flickerman sabía alivianar el ambiente y supe que no necesitaba tanto trabajo para poder bromear con Caesar.

-Es diferente, muy diferente a casa – era verdad todo en el capitolio tenía mucho color, las personas vestían de una manera extravagante.

-Diferente, en qué sentido, danos un ejemplo. – Dijo rápidamente Caesar

-Ah claro, las duchas aquí son raras.

-¿Las duchas? Tenemos diferentes duchas – les dijo al público, mientras ellos reían.

-Dime Caesar, ¿te parece que huelo a rosas? – Le pregunte a Caesar un poco divertido mientras él con una mirada buscaba mi aprobación de si se acercaba o no a oler, con un gesto le indique adelante.

Luego Caesar me pregunto - ¿Yo, yo huelo también? – Me acerque oler

-Realmente hueles mejor que yo – le dije

-Pues yo vivo aquí desde hace años – me respondió entre risas. Y empecé a reír yo también, la verdad tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande hasta que Caesar volvió hablar.

-Oye Peeta dime hay alguna chica especial en casa. – la pregunta me había dejado sin palabras ¿que si había una chica? Claro que la había, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Sacudo la cabeza y digo -No, no hay nadie – mentí, no muy convencido pero teniendo esperanza de que me creyeran.

-¿No? Es imposible que eso sea cierto, ¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿Como se llama?

-Bueno, hay una chica – respondo dándome por vencido – Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero no creo que ella pueda llegar a enterarse.

La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido.

-¿Tiene a otro? – Gale, en solo pensar en él, hace que en mis manos se formen en puños.

-No lo sé – respondo con toda sinceridad.

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana esos juegos y al volver a casa, no podrá rechazarte ¿eh? – al parecer Caesar intenta animarme, pero lo que no sabe es que no volveré a casa, al menos no vivo.

-Creo que no funcionaria. Ganar… no ayudara, en mi caso.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta Caesar, perplejo.

-Porque… - empiezo a balbucear. – Puede que ella este muerta – Miento y espero que esta vez sí haya sido convincente. Aunque no es tanto una mentira, ya que si podría estar muerta, pero esa idea la tengo descartada.

-¿Muerta? – pregunta un Caesar desconcertado por mis palabras. – Todo queremos saber porque podría estar muerta Peeta.

-Bueno, cuando salí sorteado, me entere de que ella estaba gravemente enferma. – Volví a mentir, no podría decirle que me había enterado que había huido del distrito, eso tendría consecuencias.

-Yo no le veo el problema, si tu ganas, tendrías lo suficiente como para comprar las medicinas que la curarían – Oh, creo que no pensé en eso.

-Pero puede que para cuando vuelva sea demasiado tarde. – Esta vez sí que fui convincente Caesar no tiene tiempo de preguntar nada mas pues el Gong ha sonado, eso significa que mí tiempo a acabado.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. – Me dice Caesar dándome la mano – Damas y Caballeros Peeta Mellark del Distrito 12.

**...**

_Hola =) Lo se, lo se, el capitulo esta corto. Pero a partir de los siguientes capítulos ya no lo estarán & serán todos en Peeta Pov. Sobre las actualización, eh estado actualizando todos los días, puesto que ya tenia capítulos hechos. Tengo escritos hasta el capitulo 9 y el 10 todavía no lo termino, ya solo falta acabarlo, pero no eh tenido tiempo pues después del puente. El miércoles me fui a comer pizza con mis amigos y llegue tarde a mi casa XD & ayer me quede haciendo un trabajo y volví a llegar tarde, pues solo me dedique hacer tarea, disque XD jahaha, bueno no la verdad me quede hablando por teléfono con una amiga. Lo siento si ya las arte, solo quiero contarles un poco de mi vida, a si como también ustedes pueden hacerlo.  
_

_Volviendo al tema de la historia, por el momento no saldrá Katniss, hasta despuesito. Ahora si los Reviews._

_**"Minafan"** A mi también me cayo mal Coin cuando leí los libros. Odie lo que le hicieron a los niños del Capitolio. & claro que sabrás mas sobre Peeta y Prim. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Claro que no me aburrirás, es mas te daré tu pan, para que seas la chica con pan :)_

_**"Luzy"** Te doy la Bienvenida a la historia, por lo de no matar a Peeta, creo que ya lo descubrirán después.  
_

_Sobre que Katniss se entere de que Prim esta en los juegos, creo que tardara mucho en enterarse, es todo lo que puedo decirles. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. _

_**Un Review es la forma de saber que hay alguien detrás del ordenador, siguiendo esta historia. Saludos. :3**_


	7. Consejos

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Consejos**

_Peeta Pov._

Al acabar el himno de la entrevista, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Nos dispusimos a cenar tranquilamente, no pude ver mucho de la entrevista de Prim pero según me cuentan se robo al público con su encanto, de eso no tengo duda, pues todos en el distrito 12 la adoran.

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Prim esta reluciente con su vestido rojo brilloso que pareciese que se estuviera incendiando, su entrevista consto acerca de cómo se sentía en la capital, de cómo se sentía al ser una de los tributos más pequeños, su vida en el distrito, etc.

Y ahí estaba yo un chico enamorado de una chica moribunda, al parecer si se veía creíble mi historia de que Katniss estuviera enferma hasta la muerte, lo que Caesar nunca me dijo era que si moría en la arena, podía verla en el mas allá no?, supongo porque sería insensible darte ya por muerto antes de tiempo. Pero no me importaba, después de todo mandan a 24 jóvenes a matarse entre ellos, solo por diversión propia.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantaran y nos prepararan para el estadio. Los juegos en si no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Prim y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Haymitch y Effie no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazaran a la sede central de los juegos, donde esperemos, reclutaran patrocinadores sin parar y trabajaran en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Cinna y Portia nuestros estilistas viajaran con nosotros hasta el punto en el que nos lanzaran a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

-¿Es cierto lo de la chica? – me pregunta Cinna apenado.

-Una parte si – le digo con una media sonrisa.

-Es una tragedia – dice Effie un tanto lagrimosa. Todos la volteamos a ver, pero sé que Prim me volteo a ver a mi, intentando descifrar algo en mi mirada que le dijera o le confirmara sus sospechas.

Effie nos coge a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar, después, como es Effie y parece obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible añade:

-No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin un distrito decente.

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Haymitch cruza los brazos y nos examina.

-¿Un último consejo? – le pregunto

-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después? – pregunta Prim

-Seguid vivos – responde Haymitch

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. Prim se fue hacia su cuarto con Cinna hablando de no sé qué. Y yo me quede con Haymitch que no dude en repetirle las palabras que él ya sabía.

-Tienes que ayudarme a traerla de vuelta a casa. – dije en el tono más serio que podía tener.

-Lo sé chico, lo sé, pero no será fácil. Solo seguid vivos hasta que pasen 24 horas.

-¿Y los patrocinadores?

-No será difícil conseguirles patrocinadores, al público les gustan.

Las palabras de Haymitch me tranquilizan un poco, pero no del todo, pues no puedo conciliar el sueño, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasara mañana. Me levanto de la cama y salgo del cuarto, dirigiéndome al tejado. Cuando llego, me doy cuenta que no está vacío, que una pequeña niña esta hay observado el relajo que tienen los del Capitolio allá abajo.

-¿No puedes dormir? – Prim se sobresalta y sacude la cabeza.

-No quería perderme la fiesta. – me dijo bromeando.

-¿Están disfrazados?

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí. ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

-No podía dejar de pensar, no dejo de preguntarme que pasara mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro. – respondo

-Siento mucho lo de la chica – me dice Prim un tanto tímida.

-Yo también. – le contesto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-La chica a la que te referías, ¿Es mi hermana?

¿Qué? Acaso he oído bien, Prim sabe que en la entrevista me refería a su hermana? Tardo unos minutos en meditar mi respuesta, que caso tenía mentirle a Prim, si al final yo podre al menos confesarle mi amor por medio de su hermana, tomo una bocanada de aire y respondo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, ya te lo había dicho antes, eh visto como la miras. La miras igual como mi papá miraba a mi mamá – Ahora lo entendía, así que Prim arrastraba a Katniss hacia la panadería para ver como la miraba.

-¿Entonces estas enamorado de mi hermana? – Asiento con la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-No tienes por qué estar avergonzado Peeta, Katniss es muy guapa. – dice mirándome a la cara, pero noto en ella más preocupación por su hermana que por los juegos.

-Sigues preocupada por ella, ¿No es así? – le pregunto intentando no empeorar las cosas.

-Lo estoy, a veces quisiera salir corriendo de aquí, eh ir a buscarla, saber que está bien.

-Lo está, tenlo por seguro – intento darle a Prim la seguridad que ella necesita. Pero no puedo.

-Prim mírame – le digo tomando sus pequeñas manos – te prometo que no estarás sola en la arena, que volverás a casa sana y salva.

-¿Pero que pasara contigo? – me pregunta, sin comprender del todo mis palabras.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. – Prim abre los ojos comprendiendo al fin lo que quiero decirle, solo uno regresa con vida.

-No puedes hacerlo Peeta, no dejare que lo hagas.

-Escucha Prim, si alguien debe ir a casa, esa eres tú. – Prim quiere interrumpirme pero no la dejo. – Ya has oído a Haymitch, cuando suene el gong tienes que salir corriendo de la Cornucopia, no quiero que te detengas, busca agua y ahí te encontrare yo, ¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo – me dice, sin tener otra opción que prometer no poner en riesgo su vida.

El resto de la noche me la pase dando cabezadas, sin poder conciliar el sueño, mañana por la mañana seria la hora, solo esperaba tener toda la suerte del mundo para sacar a Prim viva de ahí.

**...**

_Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo._

___Sobre la entrevista de Prim, no tenia pensado ponerla, pero si gustan puedo pensarme algo & ponerla mas adelante._

_**"La chica sin pan"** Claro que si tu pan puede ser con pasas y nueces. Y echo por Peeta para que veas :) _

_**"Minafan"** Tus respuestas a las preguntas la sabrás conforme vayan pasando los capítulos XD _

_**"andrea"** Gracias, espero y sigas leyendo. Y lo de Prim, pues que te puedo decir._

_Lo descubrirán pronto._

**_No se olviden de dejar Reviews, me gustaría saber su opinión a los que entran y leen esta historia. _**


	8. Tratando de sobrevivir

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Tratando de Sobrevivir.**

_Peeta Pov._

-Damas y caballeros ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre! – La voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith se oía por todas partes.

_Sesenta segundos…_

Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere.

_Cincuenta y ocho…_

Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas.

_Cincuenta y seis…_

Los segundos pasan tan rápido que lo único que puedes pensar, es cuando el reloj marque cero y la masacre de tributos comience.

_Cincuenta y cuatro…_

Observo el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia.

_Cincuenta y dos…_

La Cornucopia es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno de rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentaran aquí.

_Cuarenta y ocho…_

Comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicina, ropa, material para hacer fuego, pero alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están del cuerno.

_Cuarenta y cinco…_

A pocos pasos de mi hay un cuadro de plástico de un metro de largo. Sin duda sería útil en un chaparrón.

_Cuarenta y tres…_

Sin embargo, cerca de la abertura veo una tienda de campaña que me protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica.

_Cuarenta y uno…_

Si tan solo tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros tributos, pero no lo hare, porque eso solo significaría sacrificarme en vano.

_Treinta y nueve…_

Esta vez me dedico a observar a mi alrededor, estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada.

_Treinta y siete…_

Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mi no veo nada, lo que indica que hay una pendiente descendente o puede que un acantilado.

_Treinta y cinco…_

A mi derecha hay un lago…

_Treinta y cuatro…_

A la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos.

_Treinta y tres…_

Esa es la dirección que Haymitch querría que tomase y de inmediato.

_Treinta y uno…_

Busco con la mirada a Prim, ella está a unos cinco tributos a mi derecha, a pesar de la distancia sé que me está mirando.

_Veintiocho…_

Tiene miedo, lo sé porque lo veo en sus ojos y lo siento también, paso saliva un poco nervioso.

_Veintiséis…_

Queda poco tiempo para pensar, si ir tras algo o no…

_Veinticuatro…_

Al parecer Prim se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones y sacude la cabeza en forma de negación.

_Veintidós…_

Le doy vueltas al tema, necesitaremos provisiones para vivir y armas, por si acaso.

_Diecinueve…_

Pero estaría haciendo justo lo que Haymitch dijo que no hiciéramos, meternos al baño de sangre.

_Quince…_

Vamos Peeta piensa, no te dejes tentar, no sobrevivirás y tienes que ayudar a Prim.

_Doce…_

Tienes que ser fuerte, Prim no sobrevivirá si tú no la ayudas.

_Diez…_

Volteo en dirección a Prim y como si leyera mi mente voltea a verme y yo le susurro un "Corre"

_Cinco…_

Ella asiente con la cabeza y vuelve su mirada hacia el reloj.

_Tres…_

Es la hora, cierro los ojos y solo pienso en ella.

_Dos…_

Te quiero Katniss digo en mi mente y abro los ojos.

_Uno…_

Suena el Gong.

Muevo los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que me indica el cerebro, me lanzo hacia delante, recojo el cuadro de plástico y una hogaza de pan. Y la veo una mochila de color naranja intenso que podría contener cualquier cosa, avanzo unos quince metros y la recojo, pero un chico creo que del Distrito 9 intenta coger la mochila a la vez que yo, los dos forcejeamos pero ninguno sede, entonces el tose y me llena la cara de sangre. Doy un tambaleante paso atrás, el chico cae al suelo y veo el cuchillo que le sobresale de la espalda.

Los demás tributos han llegado a la Cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. La chica del Distrito 2 corre hacia mí, está a unos diez metros y lleva media docena de chuchillos en la mano, la he visto lanzarlos en el entrenamiento y nunca falla. Y soy yo su siguiente objetivo.

Me echo la mochila al hombro y corro a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Oigo la hoja del cuchillo que se dirige a mí y por acto reflejo, levanto la mochila para protegerme la cabeza, la hoja se clava en ella.

Con la mochila colgada a la espalda, sigo corriendo hacia los arboles, de algún modo, se que la chica no me seguirá, que volverá a la Cornucopia antes de que se lleven todo lo bueno. Sonrió y pienso un "Gracias por el cuchillo".

Durante las horas siguientes intento poner la mayor distancia de mis competidores. Sin embargo voy a necesitar agua y es ahí donde me encontrare con Prim, espero que este bien, la eh visto correr al bosque como le dije, se que a partir de ahora las cosas irán empeorando.

A última hora de la tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Cada disparo representa a un tributo muerto. Por fin debe de haber acabado la lucha en la Cornucopia, ya que nunca recogen los cadáveres del baño de sangre hasta que se dispersan los asesinos.

El día de apertura ni siquiera disparan los cañones hasta que acaba la primera batalla, porque les resulta demasiado difícil llevar la cuenta de los fallecidos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once. ONCE muerto en total, quedan trece para jugar. Sin duda el chico del Distrito 9 murió. ¿Sera Prim uno de esos once tributos caídos? Espero y no, pero lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que las veamos los demás.

Me dejo caer junto a mi mochila, agotado. De todos modos necesito revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver que hay dentro. Saco el cuchillo enterrado en la mochila y veo que tiene una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango, lo meto en el cinturón. Cuando desabrocho las correas, noto que es robusta, aunque tiene un color muy desafortunado. Este naranja casi brilla en la oscuridad; tomo nota que tengo que camuflarla en cuanto se haga de día.

Abro la solapa, en este momento lo que más deseo es agua, tendré que encontrar una manera de encontrarla, y no solo me refiero al agua. Saco con cuidado las provisiones: un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal; una botella de yodo, una caja de cerillas de madera, un pequeño rollo de alambre, unas gafas de sol y una botella de plástico de dos litros con tapón para llenarla de agua, aunque está vacía. Guardo las provisiones en la mochila.

Al cabo de una hora está claro que tengo que encontrar un sitio para dormir. Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que mi prioridad son los otros tributos ya que estoy seguro seguirán cazando de noche.

Antes de acampar, busco algunas ramas y plantas que pueda utilizar para camuflajear mi escondite, y no ser presa fácil para los demás, el camuflaje es algo de lo cual se me ha dado muy bien aparte de que pude practicar en los entrenamientos con pintura de verdad y no solo utilizando el decorando para los pasteles en la panadería.

Justo al caer la noche oigo el himno que precede al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas veo el sello del Capitolio, que parece flotar en el cielo. El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece un momento, respiro hondo conforme surgen los rostros de los once tributos muertos.

La primera es la chica del Distrito 3, lo que significa que los tributos profesionales de los distritos 1 y 2 han sobrevivido. No me sorprende. Después, el chico del 4. El chico del Distrito 5. Los dos tributos del 6 y el 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9. Y por último la chica del Distrito 10. Ya está. Prim no está muerta, eso me deja más tranquilo. Vuelven a poner el sello del Capitolio con una última fioritura musical.

Vuelvo a quedar a oscuras, en realidad no he dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que hay que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejo que los músculos se relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que es una suerte que no ronque como mis hermanos.

**...**

_Hola, de nuevo. Ahora si los juegos comenzaron._

_**"La chica sin pan"** Te mandare una bolsa entera de Pan con pases y nueces ¿Que te parece?. Peeta es así, porque llevando tanto tiempo enamorado de Katniss, conoce tanto su alrededor que lo hace parte de el. Prim es la única persona que Katniss realmente quiere, & Peeta sabe que si Prim muere Katniss no tendria una razón para sonreir. Teniendo en cuenta que es de las únicas personas que logran eso._

_**"adriana2011"** Bienvenida, sobre que Katniss se entere rapido de que Prim y Peeta estan en los juegos, por el momento eso no pasara, pues estando en el Distrito 13 pasan muchas cosas, hasta después :/_

**_Un Review es como la harina para un panadero, sin ella no hay para hacer Pan. _**

**_Espero sus comentarios. _**


	9. Alianza

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Alianza**

_Peeta Pov._

Un rayo de luz me da en la cara, despertándome de las pocas horas de sueño. En la madrugada me levanto un cañonazo, eso significaba una víctima más, y ya eran doce. Doce en un día. Era de día, eso significaba que tenía que moverme y buscar agua.

Salgo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en la mochila. Respiro profundamente, el sol sube en el cielo e incluso a través de los arboles parece demasiado brillante.

Levanto mi campamento, desasiéndome de todas las ramas y hojas que había utilizado para camuflajear mi escondite. Sé que me estoy deshidratando poco a poco pero tengo que comer algo, así que saco el pan que tome de la Cornucopia y me como la mitad, guardando la otra para más tarde.

Ha pasado ya más de medio día, y no eh encontrado una fuente de agua. La fatiga empieza a pesarme, no la fatiga normal después de una larga caminata, si no que tengo que detenerme a descansar frecuentemente. Sé que no encontrare cura para mi mal si no sigo buscando.

Pero piensa Peeta como podrías encontrar agua. Fácil buscando la humedad, eh visto un conejo en mi caminata, si hay un conejo andando por ahí eso significaría que ha de haber una fuente de agua cerca.

Pero no puedo seguir, estoy agotado, necesito agua y esta por anochecer, eso me complica el seguir buscando. Lo que queda del día lo dedico a buscar un lugar seguro, recolectar hojas y ramas para construir mi refugio.

Cae la noche, tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen de la chica muerta de ayer después del baño de sangre, al parecer venia del Distrito 8. Ya entrada la noche me como el resto del pan, no tengo hambre pero no quiero morir de hambre, ya era mucho con estarme muriendo de deshidratación.

La mañana solo me trae preocupaciones, eran ya dos días sin tener una gota de agua, dos días de los cuales Prim estaba viva, pero no tenía idea de cómo había sobrevivido esos días, me levanto como puedo deshago mi campamento y reanudo mi viaje, necesitaba encontrar agua.

Sin embargo, cuando cae la tarde, se que se acerca el final. Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón palpita rápidamente. Se me olvida continuamente que estoy haciendo. Me tropiezo una y otra vez y aunque consigo levantarme, me derrumbo por última vez y no me levanto más. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos.

Sé que tengo que levantarme, pero no puedo, la falta de agua me hace débil, necesito recuperar las fuerzas, entierro mis dedos en la suave tierra, me siento impotente aquí, como quería salvar a Prim, si no puedo salvarme a mí mismo. Sentía coraje hacia mi persona por no poder hacer nada, entierro mas afondo mis dedos queriendo sumergirme en ella, la tierra estaba fresca y resbaladiza.

Recuerdo cuando mis hermanos y yo pasábamos horas en el barro embarrándonos unos con los otros, y los regaños de mi madre no se hacían esperar por lo sucios que quedábamos.

Barro. Barro. ¡Barro! Abro los ojos de golpe. ¡Es barro! Lo que tengo es mis manos es barro, lo que significa que hay agua. Avanzo unos 5 metros de donde había caído, atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan a un estanque.

No pude resistirme y metí la cara en el agua, estaba fresca justo lo que necesitaba, saco la botella de la mochila, la lleno de agua y añado el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla, ahora tengo que esperar media hora, por lo tanto intento refrescarme un poco.

Media hora después estoy tomándome los dos litros enteros de agua, después otra botella, me preparo una última, antes de retirarme a buscar refugio. No tengo mucho que comer así que me permito comerme las galletas saladas que venían en la mochila.

Esta noche no sale ninguna cara en el cielo, hoy no han muerto tributos.

La mañana prometía mucho, había encontrado agua, recupere fuerzas, pero no tenía comida, necesitaba encontrar un modo de obtenerla. Comí lo que quedaba de las galletas saladas, bebí los dos litros de agua y la volví a llenar poniendo gotas de yodo, mientras esperaba que se purificara, con un poco de lodo y tierra seca empecé a camuflajear la mochila de naranja brilloso, así al menos no sería tan llamativa.

Mi nuevo objetivo era encontrar comida y a Prim.

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo los alrededores de esta parte del bosque. Anduve colina a bajo, encontrando un arrollo de agua, adentre al bosque y lo que encontré fue lo mejor que me había pasado al llegar a la arena, ahí estaba escondida a la vista, pero aun así se veía era una cueva no muy profunda pero serviría para descansar solo le haría falta unos toques para que quedara escondida a la vista de los demás tributos.

Era de tarde no faltaría mucho para anochecer, así que salí corriendo en busca de material que pudiera ayudarme a ser invisible la cueva. Cuando lo escuche, un cañonazo seguido de otro. Dos tributos caídos. El miedo se apodero de mí, tenía miedo que uno de esos cañonazos fuera uno de Prim. Tomo lo que puedo de ramas, lodo y hojas de arboles y camuflaje la cueva. No tenía intenciones de salir en toda la noche, aquellos cañonazos se había llevado el hambre, pero no podía dormir con el estomago vacio, así que saco el agua y voy tomándomela de tragos.

El himno comienza y en el cielo sale la imagen de la chica del 1 y la chica del 4 dos profesionales, eso me aliviaba un poco, pues al no ver la imagen de Prim, eso me confirmaba que no estaba muerta, que seguía viva hay en el bosque. Pero algo no encajaba, si dos profesionales habían muerto, significaba que los mismos profesionales habían acabado con su alianza? O simplemente los demás tributos se habían encargado de ellas. En mi cabeza empezaban a formularse miles de preguntas sin respuesta hasta que caí rendido.

Me despierto con un hambre atroz, sabía que no debía haber dormido sin nada en el estomago, pero no tenia que comer, tal vez pudiera pedirle a Haymitch un poco de comida. Voy hacia el arrollo y vuelvo a llenar la botella de agua, añadiendo las gotas de yodo.

Estaba adentrándome en el bosque cuando escuche unas pisadas cerca de mí, saque el cuchillo de mi cinturón por instinto, si eran los profesionales estaba muerto, no podría huir de ellos. Pero lo que veían mis ojos no lo podía creer.

-Peeta – grito Prim quien sin dudarlo salió corriendo en mi dirección para abrazarme.

-Prim – la agarre con fuerza no creyendo que fuese verdad, pero estaba aquí conmigo.

-Peeta, Rue me ha salvado la vida – No me había percatado de que teníamos compañía.

-Rue – fue todo lo que pude decirle a la pequeña niña, ya la había visto antes, en los entrenamientos, al parecer era la sombra de Prim.

-¿Como, como es que te ha salvado la vida? – les pregunto un tanto atónito, como que Prim ha estado a punto de morir.

-Los profesionales habían salido a cazar tributos, yo los había visto en dirección a Prim, estaba arriba de un árbol cerca de ella.

-Rue me aviso antes de que los profesionales llegaran a mi – interrumpió Prim a Rue. – sabía que si salía corriendo ellos me alcanzarían, así que trepe a un árbol, ya lo había hecho antes, mi hermana me había intentado enseñar lo que ella sabía. – A sí que Katniss había intentado enseñar a Prim a cazar. – Cuando empezaba a escalar, los profesionales ya habían llegado al pie del árbol, pero ya les llevaba una grande ventaja, ellos discutían de quien iba a subir por mí. El chico del 2 empezó a trepar pero se cayó antes de poder seguir trepando, luego lo siguió la chica del 1, pero ya iba demasiado arriba para que pudiera alcanzarme. Ella siguió subiendo pero era tan pesada que rompió una rama y cayó con un nido de Rastrevíspulas, la pobre quedo desfigurada, al igual que la chica del 4, los demás salieron corriendo hacia el lago.

Así que había sido eso, Prim y Rue habían estado presentes cuando la chica del 1 y del 4 murieron.

-Gracias – le murmuro a Rue. Y ella solo me respondió con una sonrisa.

En la tarde Haymitch nos envió un gran banquete que compartimos entre los tres, repartiéndolo en porciones iguales, pero guardando la mitad. Les enseñe a Prim y Rue la pequeña cueva que había encontrado y que podíamos compartir para poder descansar, al fin podía hacerlo, había comido un delicioso banquete, tenia agua, y sobre todo Prim estaba viva gracias a Rue.

**...**

_Hola!_

_¿Que tal, Como les pareció el capitulo? Ya Peeta & Prim se encontraron y trayendo a Rue con ellos. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Ya tome nota de la dirección. En cuanto pueda te lo enviare. ;D Gracias por siempre dejar tu porción de harina. _

_**"Minafan"** Si actualice el domingo, lunes & ahora. No gracias a ti por leerme, y dejar tu opinión. Happy Hunger Games. =)_

_**"andrea"** La verdad no tenia pensado hacer un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Prim, pero puedo hacerlo si así lo quieren. Claro que lo pondría aparte. _

_Espero su respuesta. También acepto criticas. Son buenas las criticas, siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas. _

**_El Review es aquel ruido que se crea con cualquier instrumento, pero que al escucharlo con atención ese ruido se puede convertir en sonido, y el sonido crea la música. _**


	10. Vuela pajarillo vuela

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Vuela Pajarillo Vuela.**

_Peeta Pov._

El himno sonó en medio del bosque oscuro y silencioso, ese día habían sonado dos cañonazos uno en la madrugada y el otro en el atardecer. Allí en el cielo estaban la foto del chico del Distrito 3 y luego la del chico del Distrito 10, dos tributos mas habían caído. Ahora solo quedaban. Ocho, los ocho finalistas.

Hice cuenta de quiénes éramos esos ocho finalistas, por lo que se, el chico del distrito 1, los dos del 2, Tresh el compañero del distrito de Rue, Prim y yo, faltaba alguien que no lograba recordad.

Esa mañana acordamos en que iríamos a buscar comida, pues del banquete que nos había enviado Haymitch no quedaba nada. Nos dividimos en dos grupos Prim y Rue buscarían juntas raíces y vegetales, mientras que yo recogería algunas frutas y bayas de las cuales me enseñaron cuales eran comestibles.

Fui adentrándome al bosque alejándome del arrollo buscando las bayas, había llevado conmigo un cuadro de plástico donde las pondría. Hasta que lo vi un arbusto con las mismas bayas que me enseñaron. Empecé arrancándolas y poniéndolas en el cuadro, mas allá se encontraba otro arbusto de bayas y fui hacia él, cuando escuche un cañonazo.

-¡Prim! ¡Rue!. – grito, preso del pánico.

Salí corriendo en la dirección que habían tomado y las encontré igual de asustadas que yo, las abrace, ellas estaban vivas.

-¿Están bien? – les pregunte

-Estamos bien, ¿tu?

-Estoy bien.

-¿En dónde has estado Peeta? – me recrimina Rue

-He estado en el arroyo, recogiendo bayas. – dije mientras se las mostraba.

-Peeta, esas no – me grita Prim y me da un golpe en la mano haciendo caer las bayas.

-¿Qué?, pero si son las mismas que me dijisteis.

-Peeta, esas son venenosas – me dice Rue

-Son jaulas de noche Peeta, morirías al instante.

-¡Oh! Hasta el nombre suena peligroso, lo siento no lo sabía. – Trato de disculparme.

Está claro que no soy un buen recolector, no supe diferenciar las bayas comestibles de las venenosas y eso pudo acabar con nuestras vidas, no más bien con la mía, porque Prim y Rue si supieron identificarlas a tiempo.

Un aerodeslizador aparece unos noventa metros de donde estamos nosotros, veo un destello de pelo rojo a la luz del sol, ahora la recuerdo. El aerodeslizador se está llevando lo que queda del demacrado cuerpo de la chica del 5. Como puedo empiezo a empujar y jalar a Prim y a Rue fuera de aquí, ellos no tardarían en llegar.

-¿Peeta qué haces? – me pregunta Prim

-Vamos, que están esperando correr, los profesionales no tardaran en llegar aquí.

Prim y Rue se voltean a ver entre ellas, pero yo no entiendo sus miradas ni el porqué están tan tranquilas sin moverse e intentando detenerme.

-No, Peeta. La has matado tú, no los profesionales. – me dice Rue

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla?

Como podían culparme de haberla matado, no había hecho otra cosa que estarlos evitando, yo no quería que me cambiaran al estar en el estadio, no quería convertirme en un sádico sediento de sangre. No quería ser una pieza más del Capitolio, pero eso era lo que era una pieza más de sus juegos, al estar aquí y no en casa, las niñas pudieron ver mi confusión, y solo me enseñaron las bayas como respuesta.

-¡Oh! – es todo lo que pude decir. A sí que la chica del 5 nos estaba siguiendo y robando comida, pero la había superado, la había matado por culpa de las bayas venenosas.

Volvemos a la cueva sin articular palabra alguna, no logro sacar de mi cabeza aquella melena rojiza, seguía torturándome, aquella chica que tenía una familia, amigos y hasta podría a ver tenido un novio, está ahora muerta por mi culpa. Rue y Prim intentaban hacerme comer de la poca comida que habían recolectado, pero yo no tenía apetito. Tenía cerrado el conducto del estomago. Ellas lo entendieron y me hicieron dormir, esa noche, soñé con mi primera pesadilla de los juegos.

Me levanto sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol dándome en la cara, abro los ojos adormilado volteando a los lados en busca de Prim y Rue, pero ellas no están, salgo como puedo de la cueva, cuando las veo, están bien, han estado preparando el desayuno. Ellas voltean a verme sorprendidas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – me pregunto Prim

-Sí, gracias. – respondo con una sonrisa.

Al parecer los vigilantes han estado jugando con el clima del estadio, están subiendo la temperatura poco a poco por el día y bajándola al máximo por la noche. Rue ha conseguido tres huevos de ave y Prim tiene la grandísima idea de calentarlos en las rocas calientes. Por lo que en unos minutos tenemos tres huevos cocidos con algunas frutas para el desayuno. Sería el mejor desayuno que hubiera tenido si no estuviéramos en los juegos. El resto de la mañana la tomamos para refrescarnos un poco en el arrollo por el calor.

Por la tarde nos dirigimos rumbo al bosque, necesitábamos averiguar los movimientos de los profesionales, conseguir comida y planear un ataque hacia ellos, pero ese día no estábamos de suerte. Al sacar las pocas provisiones que tenía en la mochila, Rue ahoga un grito al ver las gafas de sol tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Cómo las has conseguido? – me pregunta ella.

-Estaban en la mochila. Hasta ahora no me han servido de nada, no bloquean el sol y hace que resulte difícil ver con ellas. – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-No son para el sol, son para la oscuridad – exclama – A veces, cuando cosechamos de noche, nos dan unos cuantos pares a los que estamos en la parte más alta de los arboles, donde no llega la luz de las antorchas. Una vez, un chico, Martin, intento quedarse las suyas, se las escondió en los pantalones. Lo mataron en el acto.

-¿Mataron a un chico por llevarse una cosa de estas? – pregunta Prim escandalizada.

-Sí, y todos sabían que Martin no era peligroso. No estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, seguía comportándose como un crio de tres años. Solo quería las gafas para jugar.

Al oír esto hace que me den escalofríos, está claro que el Distrito 11 es muy distinto a nuestro Distrito, aun estando tan cerca el uno del otro, en el 12 no suele haber flagelaciones públicas, aunque suceden de vez en cuando, por lo que se estarían azotando y matando a la mitad de las personas de la Veta que compran o venden en el Quemador incluyendo a Katniss Everdeen.

Nos pasamos el rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas las cuales Prim y Rue se aseguraban de que sean comestibles y vegetales. Me había alejado un poco al encontrar un manzano. Rue y Prim estaban tan entusiasmadas en su plática que no me escucharon llegar.

-¿La música? – le pregunto Prim a Rue. - ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para eso?

-Cantamos en casa y también en el trabajo. – contesto Rue.

-¿Tenéis sinsajos?

-Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Suelo ser la que este más alto, así que soy la primera que ve la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una cancioncilla especial – dice, entonces abre la boca y canta una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y dulce, que me recuerda a Katniss – y los sinsajos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuando parar.

Prim intenta imitar aquella melodía de cuatro notas, pero no lo logra, así que Rue le enseña cómo hacerlo.

Ya era de tarde cuando decidimos volver a la cueva, pero no contábamos que los profesionales se separarían a último momento, que uno de ellos andaría por nuestros rumbos, todo paso muy rápido, tan rápido que ni viendo la escena en cámara lenta podías adivinar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

De regreso a la cueva, lo escuche, las pisadas de una persona andando sin rumbo, el pánico nos envolvió, intentamos hacer el menor ruido y volver a la seguridad de la cueva, el lugar que nos brindo una protección que no podías encontrar estando allí en los juegos. Entonces lo vimos, como él nos vio a nosotros, por instinto él lanzo, su lanza y yo saco el cuchillo que llevo conmigo a todos lados lanzándolo hacia él, clavándosele en el pecho y cayendo inconsciente al suelo, pero el grito de Prim hace que volteé en su dirección cuando la veo, Rue ha sido atravesada por la lanza del chico del Distrito 1.

Rue saca la lanza de su cuerpo y antes de caer la sujeto con mis brazos, poniéndola delicadamente en el suelo. Con solo echarle un vistazo a la herida se que yo no seré de mucha ayuda pero Prim, ella a lo mejor podría hacer algo por Rue, pues su madre es sanadora, ha de saber algunos conocimientos sobre heridas. Miro a Prim quien se agacha a su lado y me mira con ojos llorosos y preocupados, sé por su mirada que la herida esta mas allá de los conocimientos de Prim.

Rue alarga una mano y Prim se aferra a ella, como si fuese un salvavidas, como si fuese ella la que se muere y no Rue. Oigo un cañonazo y levanto la vista, el chico del Distrito 1 está muerto.

-No se vayan – nos pide, apretando todavía más la mano de Prim.

-No nos iremos a ningún lado.

Me acerco más a ella y le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo. Después le aparto unos tupidos mechones de pelo oscuro de la cara y se los recojo tras la oreja.

-Canta – dice, aunque apenas la oigo.

-Yo no sé cantar, aunque estoy seguro que Prim lo hará muy bien. – Prim me mira sorprendida pero reprimiéndome que la delatara, sé que no quiere hacerlo, pero si es la última voluntad de Rue, porque no alguien que sepa hacerlo y más teniendo en cuenta los maestros que tuvo. Prim tose un poco, traga saliva y empieza:

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierbas, una almohada verde suave._

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo y cuando_

_Los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Rue ha cerrado los ojos, la melodía que canta Prim, la había escuchado antes, mi primer día de escuela para ser exactos. Las palabras son tranquilizadoras y prometen un mañana más feliz que este horrible trozo de tiempo en el que nos encontramos. Todavía se le mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza.

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pero por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Todo queda en silencio, entonces de una manera inquietante, los sinsajos repiten la canción que Prim le ha cantado a Rue. Mientras ella comienza a llorar, yo no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas empiecen a salir de mis ojos sin previo aviso. Suena el cañonazo de Rue, Prim le suelta la mano, se inclina sobre ella y le deposita un beso en la sien. Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla, dejo su cabeza en el suelo.

-Deberíamos irnos para que recojan los cadáveres – digo en un susurro casi audible.

Prim asiente con la cabeza, nos levantamos, pero no podemos dejar de mirar a Rue. Parece más pequeña que nunca, nos resulta imposible abandonarla así, aunque ya no vaya a sufrir más daño. A pocos pasos de donde estamos hay un lecho de flores silvestres. Prim también las mira y se acerca a ellas recogiendo un puñado de flores en tonos violeta, amarillo y blanco, se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Rue, comienza a cubrirla poco a poco, tallo a tallo, arranco mas flores y la ayudo a decorar su cuerpo con las flores, le cubro la fea herida cerrándole la chaqueta, Prim le trenza el pelo de vivos colores.

Damos un paso atrás y miramos a la niña por última vez, lo cierto es que podría estar dormida de verdad en ese prado.

-Adiós, Rue – susurro

-Adiós, Rue – repite Prim y agrega en un lloriqueo – fuiste una gran amiga.

Como si lo hubiéramos planeado Prim y yo nos llevamos los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la apuntamos con ellos. Nos alejamos sin mirar atrás. Los pájaros guardan silencio. No tarda mucho en llegar un aerodeslizador, pero intentamos no voltear atrás. Los sinsajos reanudan su canto y sé que ella se ha ido.

Un sinsajo aterriza en una rama delante de nosotros y entona la melodía de Rue.

-Sana y salva – murmura Prim.

Sana y salva repito en mi mente, siempre estaré agradecido con Rue por a ver advertido a Prim de los profesionales, por a verla ayudado después y traerla conmigo, por aquellos momentos que me permitió sentirme bien, al estar en la arena. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo, pero llegando a nuestra cueva, era extraño volver ahí, pero no teníamos otro lugar al que ir, Rue ya no estaba más con nosotros. No culpaba al chico del Distrito 1, si no al Capitolio, pues el chico también era parte de estos juegos, todos lo éramos, y nunca acabaría, empecé a odiar al Capitolio por sus formas crueles de llevar a cabo estos juegos, los juegos del hambre.

**...**

_Lo se, lo se un poco largo el capitulo. Y sobre la muerte de Rue, que les pudo decir, solo hay un ganador. Es una de las muertes mas triste de la saga. Llore cuando Rue muere en "Los Juegos del Hambre" debo decir que primero vi la película y después me leí los libros. _**  
**

_Lo bueno de todo esto es que pronto ya sabrán de Katniss y lo malo que solo me quedan 2 capítulos terminados. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Aun siendo pequeñas, son fuertes en otros sentidos. Sobre el mensaje de los Review, escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza y esta vez fue la música, no es algo que no se entienda, si no que al poner atención a pequeñas cosas, como el ruido que hace una guitarra, un piano, etc. ese ruido porque así de la nada no sale la música, tienes que irle dando forma, ponerle el punto bueno. Y escucharas cosas que te sorprenderán D Amm lo de tu PD. no le entendí del todo XD te refieres a que se nos va la onda? Bueno eso entendí, espero y me aclares XD jhaha perdona me indiores. (palabra inventada por mi) _

_**"Minafan"** A mi también me gustaba la alianza que había entre ellos, pero pues tenia que acabar de alguna manera. :/ _

_Les tengo un regalito por ser el décimo capitulo & que gracias a todas ustedes me han motivado a continuar esta historia. Es un video echo por mi, lo subí a youtube pero me lo elimino por derechos de copyright así que lo subí a otro servidor. _

**_http:/ /id165790352#/id173722588?z=video173722588_162828928%2Fvideos173722588_**

_Quiten los dos espacios del principio. _

**_El Review es el inicio y el final de una historia._**


	11. Mi historia feliz

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 11:** **Mi Historia Feliz.**

_Peeta Pov._

Prim estaba destrozada después de la muerte de Rue, era comprensible pues habían compartido más que comida, más que supervivencia o más que un saco de dormir, ellas habían compartido amistad. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, había matado a otro ser humano, por mera protección que haya sido, está muerto y yo soy el causante de su muerte. La cabeza de Prim descansa sobre mi regazo, mis manos tiemblan al acariciarle el cabello, intentando tranquilizar tanto a ella como a mí, pero necesitaba ser fuerte para brindarle seguridad, pues no había dejado de llorar desde que volvimos a la cueva.

-Peeta – murmura después de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Si – respondo

-Quiero irme a casa. – dice como a una niña que le han quitado un dulce.

-Y volverás, te lo prometo. – Aunque sea lo último que haga pienso.

-Quiero irme ahora. – contesta un poco berrinchuda.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad ¿vale?

-Vale – susurra.

Antes de entrar a la cueva, un paracaídas plateado aterrizo a nuestros pies. Un regalo de un patrocinador, quizá Haymitch esté intentando animarnos un poco. Abro el paracaídas y encuentro una pequeña barra de pan, este pan no venía del Capitolio lo sabía porque el pan no era ni elegante ni blanco, si no estaba hecho con raciones de cereal oscuro, con forma de media luna y cubierto de semillas. Este pan venia del Distrito 11. Lo sostengo con cuidado, todavía está caliente.

No lo entendía, las personas del Distrito 11 nos estaban enviando pan como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hicimos con Rue? ¿Cuánta gente se habrá quedado pasando hambre por haber comprado este pan? No lo quería, solo era una muestra más de que el Capitolio podía hacer con nosotros lo que quisiese, eso me recordaba que Rue estaba muerta y era por su culpa. Pero era una ofrenda de otro Distrito, lo cual era muy raro, pues nunca antes había sucedido, decidimos guardarlo, pues por el momento ninguno de los dos tenia apetito.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento en la cueva, al parecer los organizadores de los juegos no les había agradado mucho la idea de que hubiéramos cubierto de flores el cuerpo inerte de Rue. O que los del Distrito 11 nos enviaran pan.

Oigo un trueno y vuelvo a la realidad, veo los relámpagos iluminar el cielo a través de una abertura en las rocas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres, cuatro, cinco horas? No, había pasado mas, pues el himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar, mostrando al chico del Distrito 1 y a Rue, lo bueno que Prim sigue dormida y no ha podido verlo.

Prim despierta a eso del amanecer, la lluvia se ha convertido en un aguacero que convirtió las goteras de antes en auténticos ríos.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunte.

-Un poco. – contesto soñolienta.

-Haymitch no la ha enviado por la noche. – Dije mostrándole la cesta de provisiones.

Dentro de la cesta hay un banquete, panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas, una sopera llena de estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje. Repartimos la comida en partes iguales, cogemos un panecillo cada uno, media manzana y una ración de estofado y arroz del tamaño de un huevo. Decidimos guardar el pan del Distrito 11 para después, al igual que el queso de cabra, un poco de estofado y arroz.

El cielo cada vez está más oscuro y lluvioso. Un vago recuerdo me asecha: de una chica revoloteando los cestos de basura, una mujer gritando palabras ofensivas y un chico que lo observaba todo desde la puerta. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de lo que Prim me decía.

-¿En que estas pensando? – me pregunto aquella niña de pelo rubio.

-En nada en especial. – respondo.

-Si tú lo dices.

Silencio, un silencio donde ninguno de los dos dice algo, pasados los minutos Prim agrega.

-Estas pensando en ella, ¿verdad? – la veo, como era posible que esta niña sepa cuando estaba pensando en Katniss. Claro era su hermana. Asentí.

Habíamos acordado en nunca revelar el nombre de Katniss, ni tampoco que estaba enamorado de la hermana de un tributo. Por lo tanto para hablar de Katniss nos referimos como ella.

-Cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de ella. – pedía Prim con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, a ver… Era el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y ella llevaba un vestido de cuadros rojo y el pelo, el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. – Prim sonríe, supongo que recordando algo del pasado.

-Mi padre la señalo cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?

-Me dijo: "¿Ves a esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyo con un minero".

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

-Sí, es completamente cierto. Y yo respondí: "¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenia a ti?" Y él respondió: "Porque cuando él canta, hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar."

Prim agacho la cabeza, recordando viejos momentos con su padre. Ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo, que lo que le decía era verdad, pero una parte de mi sabía que no debía contarle algo así, y la otra parte quería que donde ella estuviese, podría verme y escucharme contando el día que la conocí, el día que caí rendido a sus encantos. Me calle, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, escuche a Prim sollozar, pero al poco tiempo se tranquilizo y me dijo:

-Lo siento, continua. – Estaba teniendo una pelea interna en mi cabeza, tratando de averiguar si continuaba o no. Decidí continuar, al fin y al cabo no iba a regresar vivo.

-Ese día, en clase de música, la maestra pregunto: "¿Quién se sabe la canción del valle?" Y ella levanto la mano como una bala, la maestra la puso de pie sobre un taburete y la hizo cantar para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron. Y justo cuando termino la canción, lo supe: estaba tan perdido como su madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intente reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con ella.

-Sin mucho éxito. – dijo Prim.

-Sin mucho éxito – admito.

Durante un instante nos quedamos viéndonos sonreír, una alegría casi absurda me invadió y empecé a reír, seguido de las risas de Prim.

**...**

_Hola.! _

_Como ven la muerte de Rue afecto mucho a Prim y a Peeta, el a ver matado a dos tributos. Ahora si este es el ultimo capitulo de Peeta Pov. El siguiente se ira turnando de Katniss a Peeta. Iré actualizando un día si y un día no, pues no tengo muchos capítulos terminados & no se si podre escribir todos los días._

_**"La chica sin pan**" Ahh ya, algo asi habia entendido XD lo de "que se nos va la onda" es algo así de que estamos locas en el buen sentido XD Pero muchas gracias enserio, por a ver seguido esta historia desde el inicio. La comadreja la verdad que chica tan mas lista pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que las bayas eran venenosas. El vídeo no se porque no se puede ver, pero volveré a dejar el link si no te lo paso por inbox._

_/id173722588#/id173722588?z=video173722588_162828928%2Fvideos173722588 _

_Si no se puede o aparece pongan: _

_ / _

_junto con:_

_id173722588#/id173722588?z=video173722588_162828928%2Fvideos173722588_

_**Un Review se siente igual a un abrazo de la persona que mas quieres. **_


	12. El plan de escape

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: El Plan de Escape.**

Katniss Pov.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Ocho meses? ¿Nueve? No lo sabía con certeza, pero eran meses sin saber de mi familia, había abandonado mi hogar en el Distrito 12, deje a mi patito enfrentarse sola a la cruel vida, a mi madre, recayendo desde luego aquel túnel sin salida, por a verme ido. ¿Qué había hecho? Era lo que todas las noches me preguntaba sin poder dormir por las pesadillas de la muerte de mi padre.

La vida que tenía en el Distrito 13 era muy distinta a mi antigua vida. La extrañaba por mejores comodidades que tuviera, esto no era mi hogar, aquí no estaba mi familia. No contaba con nadie, estaba sola, deambulando por los pasillos de las habitaciones, por el hospital, por el comedor, intentando encontrar a las personas del Distrito 12. Pero no había nadie, nadie más que Gale.

Gale, mi mejor amigo, y mi compañero de caza. Que había pasado con él. Que había pasado conmigo. Que nos había hecho este lugar. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar en este Distrito, pero sobre todo me odiaba a mí misma.

Algo había pasado, lo sentía, pero no sabía el que. Tenía el presentimiento de que Gale me ocultaba información. Hubo un tiempo en el que no dejaba de seguirme a donde fuera, empezaba hartarme esa actitud sobreprotectora conmigo.

-Piensas acompañarme al baño, también – le reprendí algo molesta.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien.

-Lo estoy vale, solo deja de ser mi sombra.

-Lo siento Catnip. – porque tenía la sensación que ese "lo siento" tenia doble intención.

Tiempo después la Presidenta Coin, nos mando llamar, informándonos de que nuestros días de caza en el bosque habían sido suspendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No hemos llegado tarde, ni tampoco hemos desobedecido sus reglas.

-Es muy arriesgado el que dos personas estén cazando sin protección allá afuera, podían llamar la atención del Capitolio.

-¿Nos están castigando por algo que hicimos?

-Nadie los está castigando, pero no puedo permitir que pongan en riesgo al Distrito 13.

-Porque no dices nada – le reclamo a Gale

-Porque ella tiene razón.

-¿Disculpa? Le estas dando la razón sin tenerla.

-Catnip, buscaremos otra cosa que hacer.

Era la gota que había colmado el vaso, estaba dándome la espalda, como podía tener razón, nos estaba quitando nuestra libertad, porque Gale no podía ver eso. Lo fulmine con la mirada y salí de ahí furiosa. Gale intento seguirme, pero por fortuna llegue a mi habitación antes que el llegara tocando la puerta, intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

Al poco tiempo Gale es nombrado soldado, pasando más tiempo en armamento especial que conmigo. Claro buscaríamos otra cosa que hacer ¿no? Había escuchado que Gale diseñaba armas para el Distrito 13. Pero no entendía, para qué querían armas los del 13, si el Capitolio los ha dejado en paz muchísimo tiempo.

Hasta que lo descubrí, se estaban preparando para la guerra, oh eso había escuchado a hurtadillas de los labios de Boggs, también escuche que algunos de los Distritos se estaban revelando contra el Capitolio, uno de ellos era el Distrito 8. A caso era esto lo que Gale sabía y me ocultaba, por supuesto que sí, porque cuando lo cuestione a cerca de lo que hacía, me respondió:

-No es algo que debas saber Catnip, es mejor para ti estar al margen de la situación.

-¿Desde cuándo has decido que no era digna de tu confianza?

-Coin nos ha pedido no dar información.

-Así que es eso. Desde cuando te has vuelto el perro faldero de Coin.

-Yo no me eh vuelto el perro faldero de nadie Katniss.

-Al diablo con Coin, acaso no ves lo que te han hecho.

-Estarías en mi misma posición si lo supieras.

-Pues explícamelo, porque está claro que no lo sé.

-No puedo.

Estaba tan enfadada con Gale, lo odiaba, odiaba a Coin, me ha arrebatado todo. Salgo corriendo en dirección al bosque, no me importaba no tener permiso, no me importaba causar problemas. El día que me quito mi libertad, deje de seguir sus reglas, deje de cumplir sus horarios. Necesitaba volver a casa, este lugar me estaba asfixiando, así que lo decidí, así como había decidido dejar el Distrito 12, ahora estaba decidida a dejar este lugar, a volver a mi hogar.

Ya había anochecido, pero no quería regresar, me adentre mas en el bosque, busque un árbol donde pudiera pasar la noche, trepe a él, solo esperaba no moverme al dormir. Pues la caída seria dura. Lo que paso después, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo sé que amanecí en una cama de hospital. Al parecer me había caído del árbol y me había golpeado la cabeza, el doctor dijo que estaba bien, que no presentaba contusiones, también me había lastimado el tobillo y el brazo derecho. Esperaban que despertara para comprobar si tenía doble visión o si el golpe había dañado el cerebro.

Pero la verdad es que me sentía bien, salvo por el dolor en el tobillo y el brazo. Si no hubiera sido por Gale, hubiera tenido problemas en el cerebro. Hice una nota mental de agradecerle a Gale cuando lo viera, pero eso no quitaba lo enfadada que estaba con él.

Cuando me quitaron la medicación y pude volver a mi rutina ordinaria. Fui a ver a Coin.

-Quiero ir a ver a mi familia. – anuncie.

Por un momento no obtuve respuesta alguna, al parecer mis palabras habían sorprendido tanto a Coin, que tardo varios minutos en contestar.

-Eso no sucederá Señorita. Everdeen.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi familia.

-Sí, pero que pasara con las personas que te conocen. No crees que preguntaran ¿dónde estabas y que hacías?

-Nadie sabrá que soy yo. Necesito saber que están bien.

-Enviare a alguien para que se asegure que no les falte nada.

Ganaría algo gritándole a la Presidenta del Distrito 13, por supuesto que no. Salí de su oficina, deambulando sin rumbo fijo. Sabía que a partir de ahora tendría otra sombra vigilándome día y noche. Necesitaba un plan. No me daría por vencido tan rápido, encontraría una forma de volver a mi hogar. Solo tenía que ser paciente, esperar la oportunidad perfecta y largarme de aquí.

El problema era como irme sin que sospecharan mis intenciones, como llegar a mi distrito sin ser capturada antes. Mi plan tardo varios meses en cosechar frutos. Necesitaba empezar por armamento especial. Por lo que decidí ser soldado, no fue fácil, pero lo conseguí. Ahora tengo acceso a unas partes de la zona. Eh visto algunos de los diseños de Gale, esas armas acabaría con la mitad de la población, si se lo propusiera, pero no estaba ahí para eso, tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo.

El Distrito 13 contaba con aerodeslizadores, podía tomar uno y volver a casa, no tardaría ni tres días en llegar. El verdadero problema era saberlo manejar. No podía creer que estando tan cerca de lograrlo, mi plan tenga que fracasar, tarde mucho tiempo en hacer creer a Coin, que me había convencido tan fácil de darme por vencido en visitar a mi familia.

Tres días después, tenía un nuevo movimiento. Gale me había informado que pronto irían a visitar al Distrito 8, al parecer habían bombardeado el Distrito e irían ayudar. Hay estaba mi oportunidad, si no la aprovechaba ahora quien sabe hasta cuándo volvería a presentarse una situación como esta.

Al parecer la suerte de estaba de mi lado, había logrado convencer a un solado de acercarme al Distrito 12, no fue difícil convérselo, puesto que los mejores soldados habían sido enviados al Distrito 8. Logre engañarlo con un supuesto conflicto en el 12, que iría con autorización de Coin a resolver ciertos problemas.

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie a unos metros de la cerca que divide el bosque del Distrito 12, hacia frio. Pero en lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es: Estoy en casa.

**...**

_Hey!_

_Ahora si ya saben un poco de lo que ocurrió con Katniss en el Distrito 13. Ya falta poco para el reencuentro de Katniss & Peeta. Pero aun falta un tantito mas para que Katniss se entere de que Prim fue cosechada, así que no desesperen. _

_**"Minafan"** Oh no te preocupes mina, no es obligatorio dejar review, pero si motivan :) Quería hacer de Peeta un hermano mayor para Prim, y de Prim una persona observativa, pero no se si lo logre :S a veces siento que entre Peeta y Prim hay una conexión, que se parecen tanto porque los dos son muy queridos entre los demás, Y Katniss queda encantada con ellos.Y Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Gracias por comprender y mas ahora, que solo me queda una semana de clases y la otra estaré en exámenes, no se si tendré tiempo de escribir, que no lo creo. Pero al menos los capítulos que tengo hechos espero les gusten. Me gusta la química (en el buen sentido) que hay entre Peeta y Prim.  
_

_Y acerca del video, creo que es mejor que quien quiera verlo me diga y se lo paso por inbox, porque no mas no agarra el link._

**_Un Review es el principio y el final de un guion para después convertirse en película._**


	13. Seguir siendo el mismo

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Seguir Siendo el Mismo.**

_Peeta Pov._

Estaba en el bosque, tratando de volver a casa, pero no estaba solo, a mi lado se encontraba una pequeña niña con dos trenzas, en lugar de una. Katniss pensé, tenían poco parecido, pero no era ella, puesto que la niña era rubia. Ahora lo recordaba, Primrose Everdeen, la hermana pequeña de Katniss Everdeen, estaba ahí a mi lado, temblando de miedo, intentando protegerla de uno de los profesionales que nos acorralaba. Tenía listo mi cuchillo para atacar en el preciso momento en el que él lo hiciera.

Le susurre a Prim que corriera. Ella debía correr lo más lejos posible de ahí, ponerse a salvo, hasta subir al árbol más alto, para que nadie la lastimara, estaba claro que el chico del Distrito 2 estaba solo. Que se había separado de su compañera de Distrito, pues siendo los últimos tributos en la arena y solo habiendo un ganador, no sería él quien acabara con ella. O ella con él. Pero me equivoque.

Cato intento seguir a Prim, pero no se lo permití, estuvimos luchando un tiempo, hasta que el grito desesperado de Clove su compañera de Distrito llamándolo, lo desconcertó, lo que me dio una gran ventaja logrando, haciéndole un cortarle en el brazo derecho. Cato reacciono ante mi ataque, furioso y desesperado por no ayudar a Clove, clavo su espada en mi pierna izquierda. Saco su espada de mi pierna y salió corriendo en busca de su compañera de Distrito. El dolor en ese momento era insoportable, caí en el suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando el sonido de un cañonazo, me hizo reaccionar. Prim. Tenía que saber que estaba a salvo. Como pude saque toda la fuerza que me quedaba, chocando con los arboles que se me atravesaban, tome el camino por el cual Prim corrió, no tarde mucho en encontrarla, tirada en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella se encontraba Clove muerta. Prim estaba herida, aun respiraba.

-Peeta – dijo con dificultad.

-Prim, estarás bien, estarás bien. – le decía una y otra vez, mientras ella respiraba con dificultad y soltaba una que otra lagrima.

-Estas herido.

-Estoy bien – mentí – tu también estas herida.

-Yo no tengo remedio.

No, no, no. No iba a permitir que ella se fuera, ella tenía que regresar, lo había prometido, ella regresaría sana y salva con su familia. Esto no era el fin. Si no había fracasado.

-No dejare que mueras. – Tome su mano con dificultad, estaba sangrando tanto ella como yo, pero no me importaba.

-Peeta, tú debes ganar.

-No, Prim, no puedes morir. – le recrimine, ella no se iría. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin previo aviso.

-¿Crees que veré a mi papá?

-Prim – es lo único que salió entre mis sollozos. – Si, lo volverás a ver.

-Sabes no tengo miedo – dijo Prim con dificultad. – Quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quiero que ganes por los dos. Quiero que seas feliz Peeta. Que la busques y le digas lo que sientes ¿Me lo prometes? – como podía pedirme ser feliz, nunca lo seria.

-Te lo prometo. – fue lo último que me dijo y lo último que le conteste, pues lo siguiente que escuche fue el cañonazo informando la muerte de otro tributo, la muerte de Primrose Everdeen.

Despierto sobresaltado y agitado. Estaba sudando, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, por el miedo y la impotencia de no haber podido salvarla. Al parecer había sido solo una pesadilla, la misma de todas las noches, la pesadilla de la muerte de Primrose.

Esto tenía que acabar, no podía seguir viviendo así, no quería acabar como Haymitch. Me levante de la cama, tome una relajante ducha. Me dirigí a la cocina de mi nueva casa, aquí tenía todo lo necesario para hornear pan siempre que quisiese, que casi la mayoría de las veces hacía. Empecé a preparar la mezcla, solo tardaría unos minutos en tener la masa lista para meterla al horno y esperar su respectivo tiempo para tener listo un delicioso manjar.

Una nevada ligera empieza a caer en el Distrito 12, envuelvo algunos panques, los guardo en una bolsa y salgo de mí ahora casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores y me dirijo a la casa de Haymitch.

La Aldea de los Vencedores es una comunidad separada, construida alrededor de un jardín precioso adornado con arbustos floridos. Hay doce casas, cada una lo bastante grande, para alojar diez como las de la Veta. Diez están vacías, como siempre lo han estado. Las dos en uso nos pertenecen a Haymitch y a mí. Peeta Mellark. Ganador de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

La nieve ha empezado a cuajar y dejo un rastro de pisadas detrás de mí. La casa de Haymitch, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado del parque, emite un aire de abandono y negligencia. Me preparo en su puerta, respiro profundo el aire fresco de afuera, sabiendo que el de adentro olerá mal y luego empujo hacia dentro.

Mi nariz se arruga inmediatamente de asco. Haymitch se niega a dejar entrar a nadie a limpiar y el mismo lo hace muy mal. Con los años los oleros a licor y vomito, repollo hervido y carne quemada, ropa sin lavar y desechos de ratón se han mezclado en un olor apestoso. Camino con dificultad a través de una basura de envoltorios descartados, cristal roto y huesos hacia donde se que encontrare a Haymitch. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, sus brazos desparramados sobre la madera, su cabeza en un charco de licor, roncando a plena potencia. Dejo el pan en la mesa, al otro lado de Haymitch.

Le sacudo el hombro.

-Haymitch – Digo en voz alta. Intentando moverlo de un lado a otro.

-Despierta Haymitch – insisto. Golpeando levemente su cara.

-¿Qué, qué hora es? – Farfulla, por fin levantándose poco a poco.

-Casi medio día.

Le quito el cuchillo que trae, mojándolo en el licor blanco de la botella del suelo. Froto en mi camisa la cuchilla hasta que queda limpia y parto el pan en rebanadas.

-Asegurándote de que no eh muerto de inanición.

-Solo por si acaso. Toma. – digo mientras le paso unas rebanadas de pan y un poco de chocolate caliente, quien luego le añade un chorro de licor.

-Deberías dejar de tomar.

-Y tú deberías dejar de pintar los juegos.

Nadie dice nada, después de que ganara los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, me dijeron que tenía que encontrar un talento, se supone que cada vencedor debe tener uno. No fue difícil encontrar el mío, pues pase la mayor parte de mi vida decorando tartas y galletas, en la panadería de mis padres. Pintar ese era mi talento, es a lo que me dedicaría de ahora en adelante, pues no tenía que trabajar, ni en el colegio, ni en la industria del distrito.

-Me ayuda en las noches de insomnio. – respondo, después de algunos minutos.

-Cada loco, con su cura. – dice alzando su bebida, demostrando que el con la bebida no podía soportar las crueles pesadillas.

Salí de la casa de Haymitch, después de charlar un rato con él. Era impresionante lo mucho que cambiaba tu persona y tu vida después de los juegos. Si te daban una casa lujosa y mucho dinero, pero eso no te ayudaba a enfrentar las noches de aquellas pesadillas de los juegos, a quienes viste morir y a quienes asesinaste. En mi caso, no solo me dieron eso, si no también una pierna artificial, un implante que me ayudaba a caminar normalmente. No me quejaba, este era el precio que tenía que pagar por no salvar a Prim.

Camino el largo trecho de la Aldea de los Vencedores a la ciudad. Empezaba a caer una ligera lluvia nevada, no tardaría mucho en venirse una tormenta. Apure mi paso para llegar a la casa de los Everdeen. No necesitaba tocar, la puerta la mantenían abierta para cualquier emergencia. Allí sentada observando la nada, se encontraba la Sra. Everdeen, me pasaba el resto de la tarde cuidando de ella, alimentándola y tratando de sacarla de ese mundo de soledad en el que se había encerrado. Según me cuenta Hazelle la madre de Gale. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera fue cuando su esposo falleció, y esta vez por la muerte de Prim y la desaparición de Katniss, se que la Sra. Everdeen no me culpa por lo que paso, pues llegue a hablar con ella más de una ocasión cuando lograba sacarla de la oscuridad, no era mucho lo que decía pero sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que había hecho todo lo que podía por su hija, aunque para mí no fuese lo suficiente.

A pesar de todo la entendía, sabia porque prefería encerrarse en una burbuja. Porque el dolor era tan fuerte que nada podía repararlo.

No podía soportarlo, necesitaba salir de ahí. Corrí todo lo que pude en dirección opuesta de la ciudad. El suelo empezaba a ser un poco resbaladizo pero no me importaba yo seguí corriendo, hasta que resbale por culpa de este maldito aparato. Quedándome tumbado en la nieve llorando y muriéndome de frio, pues había dejado mi sudadera en la casa de los Everdeen.

Un tercer cañonazo sonó en ese día. En el cielo el himno resonaba mostrando la imagen de la chica del Distrito 2 Clove, seguida de la imagen del chico del Distrito 11 Tresh y al final la chica del Distrito 12 Prim. Me encontraba a unos metros donde antes yacía el cuerpo inerte de Prim. Estaba casi consciente de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, sabía que había perdido mucha sangre, y que si no recibía ayuda médica pronto moriría desangrado, pero eso no me importaba, no me importaba nada. Pero las últimas palabras de Prim resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_Quiero que ganes por los dos…_

_Quiero que seas feliz…_

_Que la busques y le digas lo que sientes…_

Ganar por los dos, como ganaría si no tenía fuerza alguna, sabía que Cato me estaría buscando para acabar conmigo, pero si me matara, entonces el ganaría y eso yo no lo podía permitir, aparte se lo prometí a Prim. Prometí ganar por los dos. Empecé a llenarme de una fuerza que no creía tener, de llenarme de odio. Odio que siento por él Capitolio, por mis competidores muertos, pero sobre todo odio a los profesionales. No me importaba morir, pero no dejaría que Cato se saliese con la suya.

Cato apareció horas después, todo ensangrentado al igual que su espada.

-Vienes acabar conmigo – escupí las palabras con furia.

El se rio, sabiendo que no tenía que esforzarse mucho para matarme, pero no se lo haría fácil, si iba a morir, al menos haría mi lucha. Cato se abalanzo sobre mí intentando clavarme su espada en el pecho, pero fui más rápido que él, no teniendo en cuenta de mi fuerza y el cuchillo listo para asesinarlo. Cayó de rodillas con el cuchillo clavado en el estomago escupiendo sangre de la boca. Le quite la espada y la clave en su corazón. Lo odiaba, odiaba a verlo asesinado, pero odiaba más que él hubiera acabado conmigo.

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar y la voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciando al ganador diciendo: ¡Damas y Caballeros me llena de orgullo presentarles al vencedor de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: Peeta Mellark. Tributo del Distrito 12. Al fin todo había acabado.

Pero la voz de una persona a pocos metros de mí, me volvió a la realidad.

**...**

_Hola lectoras.!_

_Ahora si sus dudas de lo que paso con Prim quedan respondidas con este capitulo. Espero no me maten :/ Pondré la muerte de Prim con más detalles pero ya más adelante. También ya saben como Peeta gano los juegos. Y su rutina de todos los días. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** La verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo dejar pasar, pero creo que me excedí de meses XD Odio a Coin por lo tanto el trece no me gusta & mucho menos a Katniss.& El vídeo te lo envió ahora mismo. _

_**"Minafan"** Ya sabes que paso con Prim, no sobrevivió, lo siento u_u Lo que encuentra Katniss en el Distrito 12 es nieve & mas nieve. XD El encuentro entre Peeta & Katniss espero les guste. _

_**"andrea"** Si ya terminaron los Juegos del Hambre, & la rebelión apenas esta comenzando. Esta historia esta por partes, no se cuantas serán. Solo se que:_

_Cuando Katniss y Gale se van del Distrito 12 para ir al Distrito 13, Prim y Peeta siendo cosechados & los Juegos del Hambre._ _Fue la **Primera Parte. **La segunda apenas esta dando comienzos el capitulo anterior fue el primero de la segunda parte. No tenia contemplado que seria por partes, por eso no lo puse desde el principio. Como soy nueva no se si podre modificar ese pequeño detalle en los capítulos 01 y 12 si alguien pudiera ayudarme se los agradecería mucho. _

**_El Review es el poder joven, que nos da la fortalece para encender al mundo en llamas y poder brillar mas que el sol. _**


	14. Volviendo a mi hogar

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Volviendo a mi Hogar.**

_Katniss Pov._

Estaba a pocos metros de mi hogar, del Distrito 12, lo había logrado, había regresado a casa. Estaba oscuro y una gran llovizna de nieve empezaba a caer en el Distrito. Corro a toda velocidad a la alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino, me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento esta tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, por si alguien anda merodeando, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años.

La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero esta, está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entraba al bosque por aquí. Me encontraba feliz, al fin podía ver a mi patito y a mi mamá. Las cosas no podían ir mejor. Los del Distrito 13 no se darían cuenta de mi partida hasta que regresaran los demás soldados y eso tendría su tiempo. Pero a pocos metros de donde caminaba lo vi. Un muchacho tirado en el ahora frio suelo cubierto de nieve del Distrito 12. No sé porque pero le hable.

-Si sigues ahí, te enfermaras – No sabía porque lo había hecho, a lo mejor porque me encontraba tan feliz de haber regresado, que hasta ahora mismo podría cantar.

-Que mas da – me contesto el joven resignado e indiferente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – en este momento ayudaría a todo mundo si fuera necesario.

-Nadie puede ayudarme – no sé porque me empeñaba tanto en ayudarlo, estaba claro que no quería mi ayuda y solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con él, pero había algo que me impedía abandonarlo ahí.

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa. – me acerque a él para tenderle la mano, pero él no se movió de donde estaba.

-Estoy muerto ¿verdad? – Está bien, el tipo es un completo lunático.

-Am, no que yo sé.

-¿Esto es real? – dice tallándose los ojos, como si lo que viera, no fuera más que una alucinación.

-Lo es. – Digo – ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto, hincándome donde está él y tocando su frente con mi mano. – Estas ardiendo – contesto a mi pregunta.

-Eso no me importa… Katniss ¿De verdad eres tú? – ¿Me conocía? Pero como era que aquel chico ha sabido mi nombre, ¿Es que mi familia me ha estado buscando y el Distrito entero se ha enterado de mi desaparición? Seguro que sí. Pero este chico no tenía pinta de ser de la Veta. Lo miro fijamente. Es de altura media, bajo y fornido, cabello rubio ceniza que le cae en ondas sobre la frente, bajo los ojos se le notan unas ligeras ojeras, al parecer no ha dormido bien. Pero un vago recuerdo cruza en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero, en el enero más frio que se recordaba. El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o lo más habitual acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. No le afectaban las suplicas constantes de Prim. A los once años con una hermana de siete, había perdido a un padre y a una madre. Me convertí en la cabeza de la familia, compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviésemos presentables, porque si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad.

Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.

La tarde de mi encuentro con este chico, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebe de Prim en el mercado público, pero no obtuve éxito. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta y yo estaba muerta de frio. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca. Temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebe en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además nadie quería la ropa.

Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que básicamente estaba en sus patios. Cuando pase junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me maree. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Levante la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería y lo encontré completamente vacío.

De repente alguien empezó a gritarme y al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre.

Su madre entro en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber esto observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían un cerdo y como me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me deje caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada muy cansada.

Oí un estrepito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe y me pregunte vagamente que estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastran por el lodo hacia mí y pensé "Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo". Pero no era ella, era el chico y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. Su madre le chillaba "¡Dáselo al cerdo, crio estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!"

El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero, entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente. El chico ni siquiera me miro, aunque yo si lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. Le echo un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, tiro uno de los panes en mi dirección, el segundo lo siguió poco después, acto seguido el muchacho volvió a la panadería.

Esa noche, nos comimos uno entero rebanada a rebanada, era un pan bueno y sustancioso con pasas y nueces. En la mañana comimos el pan segundo pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido. En clase, pase junto al chico por el pasillo y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado.

Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, después el volvió la cabeza. Yo baje la vista, avergonzada y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león en años. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Vuelvo a la realidad, preguntándole al chico que tenía enfrente:

-Peeta Mellark ¿Cierto? – lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Mientras caminamos por la Veta para llegar a la ciudad, él me contesta.

-Lo que queda de mi – dice con un dejo de tristeza - ¿Vienes a matarme?

-¿Por qué iba a matarte? – le digo un tanto extrañada por su pregunta.

-Y porque no ibas hacerlo. – contesta desafiante.

-Bueno, porque nunca eh matado a una persona ¿Tu si? – le pregunto con voz temblorosa, volteándolo a ver.

-Ellos, me perseguirán por toda mi vida. – dice un tanto cansado. Y yo sin entender a lo que se refiere.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no tenía otra opción. – cuando menos me lo espero no solo nos estamos dirigiendo a la ciudad sino a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Donde van a parar todos aquellos que han ganado los juegos del hambre, entonces empiezo a comprender mejor sus palabras.

-Eres un vencedor – afirmo más que pregunto.

-¿No lo sabías? – dice un tanto confundido.

-No – contesto

-Entonces, no lo sabe – murmura Peeta más para él que para mí.

-¿Saber qué? – le pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Estaré bien aquí, gracias por acompañarme. – evade mi pregunta, mientras comienza a caminar tambaleándose en dirección a su casa. Doy media vuelta, para irme, cuando escucho un golpe. El chico del pan ha caído desmayado a pocos metros de mí. Voy en su auxilio. Gritando a todo pulmón que alguien me ayudara, pero nadie aparece, estos rumbos están más solos que el bosque del Distrito.

- Peeta – intento que reaccione pegándole en la cara pero nada.

-Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido. – Me sobresalto, por las palabras de la persona que se dirige a mí. Huele mal, al parecer ha estado bebiendo y mucho.

-Deberías ayudarme en vez de quedarte hay parado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al chico? – pregunta preocupado.

-No lo sé, está ardiendo de fiebre.

-Vamos a meterlo a su casa.

Con su ayuda, logramos meter a Peeta en su casa y llevarlo a su habitación, la casa era enorme y lujosa, tenía todo lo que una persona podría imaginar si quiera. Pero se notaba tan vacía. El hombre que me ayudo me dijo que se llamaba Haymitch. Ya antes había escuchado su nombre Haymitch Abernathy ganador de los Quarter Quell. El se fue minutos después de explicarme donde estaba el baño, la cocina y los medicamentos, pues el no serviría de mucha ayuda con la borrachera que traía encima.

Toque la frente de Peeta, la fiebre ha empezado a subir, sabía que no se recuperaría pronto con esa ropa mojada que traía. Busque entre los cajones de su ropero, encontrando ropa ligera para que él pudiera descansar cómodo. Le saco la camisa que lleva puesta y después la interior, me sonrojo un poco, en esta situación mi hermanita y mi mamá serian de gran ayuda para Peeta, que yo, a ellas no les causaría ningún efecto la desnudez, a mi tan solo me avergüenza. Pero no podía irlas a buscar, era demasiado tarde para llegar a casa y decirles que me ayudaran a tratar con un enfermo. A parte de que como iba a explicarles de mi regreso y él porque me había ido.

Le paso por la cabeza la playera holgada que saque de su ropero. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, le quito las botas, los calcetines y después, centímetro a centímetro, los pantalones. Pero me quedo paralizada al ver la pierna de Peeta. Es un artefacto artificial haciendo parecer una pierna de verdad. Algo temblorosa le paso los pantaloncillos y se los coloco. Dejándome con la duda de saber cómo fue que Peeta acabo con ese artefacto.

La fiebre comenzaba a subir, seguía inconsciente y no podía hacerlo tomar las pastillas, tenía que esperar a que recobrara la conciencia, así que coló unos trapos mojados en su frente y en su estomago pero cuando coloco el trapo en su estomago, él empieza a reaccionar.

**...**

_Hola!_

_Espero les haya gustado el encuentro de Katniss & Peeta, y porque no también el de Haymitch. La historia del pan, es como relleno, pues ya se la saben. XD _

_**"andrea"** Y la seguiré tenlo por seguro, solo espero que te siga gustando y la sigas leyendo. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Gracias Chica, lo del vídeo lo siento por no habértelo enviado, a mas tardar en la noche te lo envió. ;D sin falta ahora si :) _

_**"magui9999"** Gracias, hasta el momento trato de hacer una historia diferente, pero si hay mucho con el libro, por el momento me alegro que la leas y haber que sigue creando mi cabeza. :D_

_Nos leemos el viernes y si no, subo el domingo_

**_Los Reviews en época de exámenes son una bendición. _**


	15. Cuidados

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Cuidados.**

_Peeta Pov._

Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco. No recordaba que había pasado. Solo recuerdo a ver estado con Katniss Everdeen. Pero seguro que era un sueño, porque era imposible que ella estuviese aquí o que hubiésemos platicado y que ella me ayudara a llegar a mi casa. Eso solo pasaba en mis sueños. Una corriente fría me llega de golpe en la frente y en el estomago, no pude evitarlo y solté una queja.

-Peeta – escucho su voz tan cerca de mí, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Voy abriendo poco a poco los ojos, viendo a mi acompañante un poco borroso.

-¿Katniss? – le pregunto, creyendo que fuese solo mi imaginación.

-Estoy aquí shhh… Tranquilo – Ella intenta tranquilizarme. Recupero la visión por completo y la veo, es ella, Katniss está aquí, a mi lado y en mi cuarto. Espera ¿En mi cuarto? ¿Qué está haciendo ella en mi cuarto? O más bien ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

-¿Cómo… Como es… Como es que llegue aquí? – farfulle un poco confundido por la situación.

-Te desmayaste en dirección a tu casa, intente meterte, pero eres demasiado pesado, grite para que alguien me ayudara, pero nadie venia, hasta que apareció Haymitch tu vecino borracho, entre él y yo te trajimos aquí.

Así que no lo había soñado. Era verdad que Katniss Everdeen había vuelto, que por fin después de tantos años hemos podido tener una conversación, que ella se encuentra aquí conmigo, pero lo peor de todo que no sabe que su hermana fue elegida tributo en la cosecha y que murió en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre por mi culpa.

-Deberías saber que nadie vive en estos rumbos más que Haymitch y yo – digo sonriendo, se sentía raro sonreír después de tanto tiempo, pero no me era difícil teniendo a Katniss aquí.

-Ahora lo sé- dice devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Todavía no podía creer que esto fuese real, pero había algo que no me había percatado hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué traigo otra ropa? – le pregunto a Katniss que sin evitarlo su cara se torna roja como un jitomate.

-Tenías toda la ropa mojada y eso no ayudaba a bajarte la fiebre – dice apenada – Por cierto tomate esto. – me pasa una pastilla y un poco de agua, me la tomo sin chistar.

Ella no dice nada por un momento, es como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna si decir o no algo. Hasta que caigo en la cuenta de lo que es. Mi pierna. La verdad era que no me importaba, pero sentía que ella no se atrevería a preguntar lo que me había pasado y yo solo no quería recordar el pasado.

-Linda ¿eh? – trato de bromear sobre el asunto para relajar el ambiente. Porque necesito saber si de verdad Katniss no sabe nada. Y si no lo sabe, sé que ella se enterara tarde o temprano y no sería muy agradable volver a ver a tu madre sentada en una silla con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? – pregunto sin querer ser cotilla.

-Un profesional me clavo su espada en la pierna, no pudieron hacer mucho para salvarla. – me encojo de hombros.

-¿Y te gusta? – pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No me quejo, es el precio que tengo que pagar por… - me quedo callado, no quiero seguir, no quiero que los recuerdos me asechen otra vez. Prim debería estar aquí en mi lugar, junto a su familia. No yo. Cuando Katniss se entere, me odiara, como yo me odio a mí.

-¿El precio a pagar de qué? – me ínsita a seguir

-Deberías irte. Ya me las apañare yo solo. – Una parte de mi quería que ella se fuera, y la otra parte quería que se quedara, porque no soportaría ver como ella se va y nunca más volviera a dirigirme siquiera una mirada.

-No sé si lo habrás notado, pero hay una tormenta allá afuera, está dejando un montonal de nieve obstruyendo los caminos. No puedo salir de esta casa y no te dejare estando enfermo.

Por supuesto que no lo había notado, acababa de despertar y lo único que pensé fue en Katniss estando conmigo y cuidándome, el cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero ella no se iría y yo no me opondría a que se quedara. Aunque después tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Lo siento – le pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, me he portado grosero con ella desde que me hablo, no tenía otra alternativa, además que yo no era así, bueno lo soy desde que volví a casa.

Katniss asiente, me quita los paños calientes de la frente y estomago, para volver a poner otros fríos para contraatacar la fiebre. Era agradable la sensación de cuidados que recibía por parte de Katniss. Saber que ella está cuidando de mí, me hacía sentir bien, feliz. En algunas ocasiones envidiaba a mis amigos por tener madres cariñosas con sus hijos. Yo no la tuve, nunca supe lo que se sentía ser mimado por tu madre, que ella te aconsejara, te dijera de una forma amable lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. No odiaba a mi madre, la quería y sabía que ella también me quería aunque de su manera.

-Sabes, nunca antes habían hecho algo así por mí. – la mire, ella se quedo callada, procesando mis palabras o más bien pensando en algo en concreto.

-Bueno, te lo debía de alguna forma.

-¿Me lo debías?

-Sí, bueno no espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo.

Como se atrevía a decir que no lo entendería, ella cree que mi vida ha sido fácil, que lo eh tenido todo y más ahora ¿no? Pues estaba equivocada mi vida es un infierno.

-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo.

-Es por lo del pan. Parecía ser que nunca era el momento adecuado para agradecértelo.

-¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuándo éramos niños? – así que hasta la fecha lo recuerda y lo peor del caso que se mortificaba por no agradecérmelo. – Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, me has salvado de un terrible resfriado o peor aun de una neumonía.

-Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. – Se equivoca, claro que la conocía. – Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni si quiera estaría aquí, si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Qué porque lo había hecho? La respuesta es simple, porque llevo enamorado de ti desde los 5 años. Claro está que nunca se lo diría. No tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo, mucho menos ahora, que por fin después de tanto tiempo queriendo hablar con ella, lo estábamos haciendo, aunque claro después ella me odiara hasta la muerte. Escucho la voz de Prim en lo más profundo de mi mente, haciéndome recordar la promesa que le hice: _"Búscala y dile lo que sientes"_

Empecé a negar con la cabeza – No puedo, lo siento. – pero ese lo siento no iba dirigido a Katniss sino a Prim estuviese en donde estuviese.

-Contéstame una pregunta. – me pedía Katniss y yo no pude negarme.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Quemaste el pan a propósito o fue solo un accidente? – Como iba a contestarle eso, pero que mas daba, era mejor que supiese la verdad.

-Lo queme, para poder dártelo. – le dije sinceramente.

-¿Aun sabiendo que te castigarían?

-No sería la primera vez que mi madre me pegaba.

-Gracias, nos salvaste la vida a mí y a mi familia.

-Te equivocas Katniss, yo no la salve. – frunció el seño confundida por mis palabras. Pero pensó que estaba delirando pues alzo una mano a mi frente, dándose cuenta que la fiebre no bajaba.

-Tomate otra, la fiebre no ha bajado – me dice haciéndome tomar otra píldora. Ella vuelve a cambiar los paños por otros. Estaba agotado, pero no quería dormir, pues sabía que las pesadillas volverían asecharme esta noche. Por más que trate estar despierto no lo logre y el sueño me venció.

**...**

_Hola!_

_Se que dije que actualizaría viernes o domingo. Pero el viernes no actualice y el domingo esta en veremos. Así que mejor actualice hoy. :)_

_**"minafan"** Si, en este caso solo podia ganar uno & ese fue Peeta, pues Prim tenia que morir, para que Katniss, tuviera furza de voluntad para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Me alegro que te gustara el encuentro de Katniss & Peeta, sobre sus pesadillas pronto sabremos algo._

_**"La chica sin pan"** Si ya queda poquito para que Katniss sepa la verdad. Peeta pensó que Katniss iba a matarlo por no a ver salvado a su hermana, creyó que ella quería vengarse de él, matándolo. Nos seguimos leyendo. Un beso._

_**"LenaPrince"** Hola Lena, me da mucho gusto que te guste esta historia. Y no pienso abandonarla, pienso seguirla hasta terminarla. Porque se lo que se siente cuando un fic te gusta y no sabes como termina, porque no la siguen. Se que la inspiración se acaba, pero no hagas algo que no podrás acabar. _

_**"magui9999"** Magui, me gustaria volver actualizar todos los dias, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido hacer mas capitulos, :( por eso actualizo un dia si y un dia no, :) espero pasar todos mis exámenes, para tener tiempo de sobra para continuarla. Y que te pareció el capitulo? te gusto? XD Un saludo._

_Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones sobre esta historia, pues son muy importantes para mi._

**_Un Review es como sacar una buena calificación en una materia que no te va bien._**


	16. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Pesadillas**

_Katniss Pov._

Baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, la tormenta seguía igual o peor que la noche anterior. Sería otro día más sin ver a mi familia, pero no podía salir de aquí aun que quisiese, la nieve ha trancado las puertas y ventanas. A parte no podía dejar a Peeta solo en esas condiciones, aunque la fiebre haya bajado un poco en la madrugada, no podía dejarlo tirado, porque él no lo hizo cuando yo estaba muriendo de hambre. Ahora lo sabía, él se había arriesgado a la paliza de su madre con tal de que mi familia y yo tuviéramos algo que comer. Tenía que pagar esa deuda con él.

Era ya medio día y Peeta seguía dormido, empezaba a preocuparme un poco, no es que me importara, pero estando con fiebre, no era lo más recomendable. Hacia frio por lo que me dispuse a prender la chimenea y después prepararía el almuerzo. Al abrir la alacena de Peeta quede impactada, tenia comida suficiente para alimentar a 3 familias de la Veta por un mes. Era repugnante saber que las familias de la Veta morían de hambre y ver toda esa comida, solo para que se alimentara uno. Era un desperdicio.

No se me daba bien cocinar, pero lo intente y el resultado no fue del todo desagradable, en media hora ya tenía listo un caldo de verduras para Peeta. Llevo a la habitación dos platos de caldo de verduras con un poco de pan y queso que encontré en la alacena. Ahora solo faltaba despertar a Peeta.

-Peeta – susurre en voz suave y calmada para no asustarlo como lo hacía con Prim. Toque su frente para comprobar que la fiebre había bajado un poco más. Él empezó abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? – dijo soñoliento.

-Bastante diría yo.

-Vaya, desde que volví a casa, no había dormido tanto. – estaba asombrado.

-¿Por qué? Si tienes todas las comodidades.

-Las comodidades no lo es todo Katniss. – en eso tenía razón.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

-Por las pesadillas – agacho la mirada, al parecer las pesadillas lo atormentaban tanto como a mí.

-Se a lo que te refieres.

-¿Tu también tienes pesadillas? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Cada que cierro los ojos.

-¿De que tratan tus pesadillas? – volvió a preguntar como niño curioso.

-De la muerte de mi padre. – No sé porque se lo dije, pero Peeta me traía paz, me traía la tranquilidad que tanto me faltaba. No tuve que preguntar de que trataban las suyas, pues no era difícil imaginar después de sobrevivir a los juegos del hambre era lógico.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él no volvió a mencionar el tema, ni yo tampoco. La muerte de mi padre me había afectado mucho, lo extrañaba, pero él no volvería conmigo. Peeta se quedo pensativo y triste, como si le hubieran afectado mis palabras.

-He hecho un poco de caldo de verduras, te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas. – digo después de varios minutos.

-Gracias, pero no tengo apetito.

-Tienes que comer algo Peeta.

Me paso una hora tratando de convencer a Peeta para que se trague el caldo de verduras, le suplico, lo amenazo, hasta que al final, sorbito a sorbito, vacía el plato, para después devorar el pan con un poco de queso.

-Katniss – me llama. Me vuelvo y le aparto el pelo de los ojos. – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La pregunta me deja helada. Pero no tengo inconvenientes en decirle la verdad.

-Quería darle un mejor lugar a Prim, sin tener el temor de que sea elegida como tributo. – Peeta se queda mudo, agacha la cabeza y veo como unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto.

-Estoy bien… Y ¿Lo encontraste? – dice recuperándose del momento.

-No del todo... Eran buenos al principio, pero después me sacaron de quicio.

-¿Buenos? ¿Quiénes? – pregunta confundido.

-Los del Distrito 13. – Peeta abre los ojos como platos está sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir.

-¿El Distrito 13 existe?

-Sí, no son solo rumores de que sobrevivieron, de verdad existe. El capitolio nos hace creer que lo destruyeron, pero no es así, ellos viven bajo tierra.

-¿El Capitolio sabe que viven?

-Lo sabe, pero tienen un acuerdo, de dejarlos en paz.

-Oh – es todo lo que dice Peeta.

-¿Alguien más sabe que Gale y yo nos fuimos?

-Todo el Distrito 12 sabe, pero piensan que el Capitolio los encontró cazando y los convirtieron en Avox.

-¿Qué es un Avox?

-Un Avox es una persona que ha sido castigada por rebelarse contra el Capitolio, les cortan la lengua para que no puedan volver hablar.

-Uhh! ¿Crees que tenga problemas por a ver regresado? – Esperaba que no, pues sería suficiente con que el Trece viniera a buscarme.

-No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué te fuiste del Distrito 13?

-Porque necesito ver a mi familia, asegurarme que están bien. Y si es posible llevarlas conmigo, lejos de aquí y lejos del 13. Quería venir antes, pero Coin no me dejaba, me lo prohibió, dijo que mandaría a alguien para comprobar que estaban bien, pero sé que mintió. Eh escapado, después de tanto tiempo de planearlo, al fin pude venir. Gale es un traidor, esta con los del 13 ahora es soldado, fueron ayudar al Distrito 8, pues hubo levantamientos y el Capitolio los bombardeo. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que ellos vengan a buscarme.

-¿Quién es Coin?

-Coin es la Presidenta del Distrito 13.

-¿Estás segura que vendrán a buscarte?

-Lo estoy.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo necesitas. Ellos no te encontraran.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque nadie viene por aquí.

Peeta guardo silencio, tenía el mismo presentimiento que con Gale, cuando sentí que me ocultaba información, ahora mismo se que Peeta sabe algo que yo no sé, pero lo averiguare. Le pongo la mano en la frente y compruebo que la fiebre ah vuelto a subir, hago que Peeta tome otra píldora y lo obligo a tomar una ducha fría. Se rehúsa pero al final cede.

Mientras él se ducha yo voy abajo, llevando los trastos y limpiando un poco la casa de Peeta. Empiezo lavando los trastes, limpiando la mesa de la cocina, barriendo la sala, acomodando el estudio, hasta que voy de cuarto en cuarto arreglando y limpiando lo que está sucio. Al final llego al sótano, pero me quedo helada, al ver un cuarto lleno de pinturas, no eran pinturas ordinarias, si no de hechos reales, acontecimiento que pasaron de verdad. Eran los juegos del hambre, en donde estuvo Peeta, pero ¿Por qué Prim era la protagonista de la mayoría de ellas? A caso mi patito, no, no, no. Esto no es cierto. Esto no está pasando. Prim no fue cosechada. Ella está bien. Caigo de rodillas al suelo, diciendo una y otra vez que lo que veo no es real.

**...**

_Hola gente bonita! =)_

_UFF! La verdad ni yo se que decir :/ Ahora si Katniss se entero de lo de Prim, pero no se si es lo que esperaban, los siguientes dos capitulos son Peeta Pov. Pues creo que en Sinsajo ya vimos la reacción de Katniss ante la muerte de Prim, pero no como Peeta lo ve y como lo vive. Si quieren un Katniss Pov. después de este, solo díganme y lo puedo escribir, también no quise meterme mucho en el rollo de tanto sufrimiento porque a veces llega hartar, pero pues eso lo verán mas adelante.  
_

_Espero sus opiniones y que la sigan leyendo, si quieren algo mas de drama solo pídanlo, pero creo que el drama lo estoy guardando para un capitulo. _

_**"Nymphaea´s"** Gracias :) ya pronto subiré capitulo por día, en cuanto termine mis exámenes y quede libre de la escuela, me pondré a escribir en cuanto antes. _

_**"katnissj"** Gracias, me alegro que así lo veas, puesto que nunca antes había escrito una historia, ni sabia como hacerlo, pero me reconforta saber que voy bien. _

_**"magui9999"** Bueno, es que me gusto la parte de la cueva y quise traer un poquito en la casa de Peeta, pero trato de que no nada mas Peeta se preocupe si no también Katniss aunque ella ni en cuenta. _

_**"LenaPrince"** Hola Lena, pues al parecer Peeta no le contó lo de Prim, ella sólita se entero, pero tengo en mente que mas adelante Peeta le muestre los juegos, no sin antes haber un conflicto ;D _

_**"anaprinces25"** Gracias, me inspiras a seguir continuándola. :)_

**_Review: Cualquier idea es bienvenida, si tienes una duda puedes preguntar, si algo no te gusta o quieres que mejore me lo puedes decir._**


	17. No estás sola

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 17: No Estás Sola. **

_Peeta Pov._

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Katniss Everdeen me había obligado a ducharme con agua fría para contrarrestar la fiebre. Me cambie con una polero y unos pantalones cómodos, y me volví a tender en la cama a la espera que ella volviera. Pero pasaban los minutos y ella no subía.

-Katniss – la llame, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Decidí ir a buscarla, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo, sabía que no podía a verse ido porque allá afuera seguía la tormenta y no había manera de salir de aquí, fui a la cocina, pensando que se entretuvo haciendo algo de comer, pero no había nadie. Ni rastro de que hay se estuviera preparando algo, pues la cocina estaba limpia al igual que la sala. A lo mejor Katniss se ha quedado dormida, seguro, pues no ha dormido en toda la noche por estarme cuidando.

Voy cuarto por cuarto buscándola, pero no la encuentro, así que me temí lo peor, porque si no estaba en ningún lugar de la casa y solo quedaba, el sótano. Y el sótano no era el lugar más apropiado para que Katniss fuera ahí, voy hacia él y lo que encuentro me destroza el corazón.

Hay estaba Katniss en el suelo aferrándose a sus rodillas, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo que veía no era real. Pero como decirle que no era real si yo mismo había pintado esos cuadros, si yo viví eso en carne propia. Yo presencie todas esas muertes, yo asesine a unos tributos. Me acerque a ella lentamente, poniendo una mano en su espalda de forma tranquilizadora.

-Katniss – le susurre, pero ella pareciera que no me escuchaba pues seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras. Solo que esta vez rompiendo a llorar.

-Katniss – volví a repetir, esta vez atrayendo su atención

-Peeta, dime que no es verdad. Dime que Prim no fue cosechada. Dime que ella está bien, que está en casa ordeñando a Lady.

Como decirle que su hermana, no está en casa, que ella ya no pertenece a este mundo, que se fue y que yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Lo siento Katniss, de verdad que lo siento mucho. – dije yo también rompiendo a llorar.

-¡No! – el grito mas desgarrador que había escuchado jamás.

-¡Ella no está muerta! – me gritaba.

-Hice todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente lo sé. Fue mi culpa. – le susurre, pero ella ya no me escuchaba, se había sumergido en su propio dolor, como lo había hecho su madre. Necesitaba sacarla de aquí cuanto antes. Le paso un brazo por sus piernas y la otra en su espalda, la levanto llevándola al cuarto, y recostándola en la cama, sabía que no tenía caso hablar con ella en estos momentos, pues no escucharía nada de lo que dijera. Me sentía mal, culpable, porque no le hice caso a Haymitch, de dejar de pintar los juegos.

Tenía que pasar todo esto para que me diera cuenta. Katniss, que he hecho, te eh destrozado las ilusiones de ver a tu familia, de que le dieras un mejor lugar a Prim, de que seas feliz.

-Todo estará bien… Ella está en un mejor lugar ahora. – le susurre, rogando que ella me escuchara. Pero no era así, seguía llorando, tenía que calmar su dolor.

Un foquillo me ilumino, ella no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora con el descubrimiento de su hermana, menos lo haría, sabia las consecuencias de esto y no quería que ella también callera en ese túnel oscuro en el que había caído su madre. Ellas aun se tenían, aunque no se hubiesen visto, las dos se necesitaban. Y si en mi quedaba que ella no se derrumbara lo haría, no dejare que ella caiga en un poso.

Salí de la habitación en busca del botiquín medico, Katniss tenía que dormir, que reponer energías, para salir adelante, sabía que ella no cerraría los ojos por sí misma, así que la obligaría hacerlo. Y ahí estaba la solución, el jarabe somnífero, fui a la cocina prepare té y le puse unas gotitas, para que Katniss cayera rendida. Volví a la habitación y Katniss seguía igual, intente por todo los medio que se tomara el té pero ella no quería.

-Por favor Katniss, te tranquilizara un poco. – tarde varios minutos en hacer que Katniss empezara a tomarse el té, el efecto del jarabe era impresionante, pues enseguida empezó a caer en un sueño profundo.

Me quede en vela toda la noche, cuidando de ella y de sus sueños. Me gustaría que cuando despertara, la pesadilla terminara, que regresara el día en el que ella decidió dejar el Distrito, el día en el que Prim y yo fuimos cosechados. Que todo fuera solo una más de nuestras pesadillas. Que dejaran de existir los Juegos del Hambre. Que el mundo donde vivimos ahora fuera diferente. Y sin más me quede dormido en el amanecer.

-Peeta, despierta. – tome conciencia de nuevo cuando alguien poso sus labios en los míos y luego me llamo.

-Hm, ¿Qué pasa? – dije dormitando.

-Te has quedado dormido. – decía Katniss sonriendo.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo preparo el desayuno.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo eh hecho yo. – dijo pasándome un buen estofado de ardilla.

-¿Ardilla? ¿Cuándo fuiste a cazar?

-En cuanto me levante.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Te pude a ver acompañado.

-Lo siento pero no quise despertarte. Además, los dos sabemos que no eres nada bueno en la caza – dijo Katniss de manera burlona.

-Solo prométeme, que cuando vuelvas a cazar me avisaras.

-Te lo prometo. – dijo dándome un beso. – Comete el estofado o se enfriara… Por cierto le prometí a Prim que iríamos a visitarla en la tarde y que le llevarías galletas.

-Ahora mismo me pongo a hornearlas.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano por la Ciudad en dirección a la Veta, donde vivía Prim junto a su madre. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de los Everdeen donde Prim nos esperaba afuera con Buttercurp en su regazo, cuando nos vio llegar se abalanzo sobre Katniss y luego sobre mí.

-Al fin llegan, estaba por pensar que no vendría – nos recrimino Prim.

-Lo siento Patito, pero se estaban horneando. – dijo Katniss y yo le mostré las galletas que tanto le gustaban.

-Gracias Peeta.

Entramos a la casa, saludamos a la Sra. Everdeen y conversamos un poco, Prim fue a la cocina a servir un poco de chocolate caliente junto con las galletas que había horneado por la tarde, pero el ruido de tazas cayendo al suelo nos hizo dirigirnos a la cocina, hay estaba ella Clove sacando el cuchillo que había enterrado a la niña rubia de dos trenzas, en cuanto nos vio salió corriendo del lugar, Prim cayó en el suelo desangrándose.

-¡Prim! – grito Katniss que fue sin pensarlo hasta donde estaba ella. Yo corrí por el botiquín medico, quería ir tras aquella asesina, pero ya llevaba varios metros de distancia y lo importante era salvar a Prim. No entendía como había pasado toda esta tragedia, hace tan solo unas horas todo era felicidad y ahora pasaba esto. Cuando llegue con Prim ya era demasiado tarde Prim estaba muerta.

-Es tu culpa. – me gritaba Katniss furiosa. – Ella está muerta por tu culpa. - Muerta por mi culpa que no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarla, ella tenía razón, era mi culpa.

Me desperté sobresaltado y asustado al parecer todo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla, hasta cuando dejaran de atormentarme, tan solo hace unas horas había tenido el sueño más placentero que había tenido en mucho tiempo y ahora esto. Mire a Katniss ella seguía durmiendo, pero ella también tenía pesadillas pues se removía y gritaba en sueños, fui hacia la cama y me senté junto a ella, le acaricie el pelo, me acerque un poco más a ella y le susurre:

-Katniss, te prometo que nunca te dejare sola. Que aliviare el dolor que sientes ahora, que volverás a ver salir el sol. Porque este no es el final, es solo el comienzo. – Ella poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse.

**...**

_Hola!_

_No hay mucho que decir, solo espero les haya agradado el capitulo y recordar les que el próximo también es Peeta Pov. _

_**"anaprinces25"** Gracias me diste una buena idea, si pienso poner a una chava, pero no sera Delly, ya lo veras después. Dentro de unos capítulos mas. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Si el golpe iba a ser duro :/ Respondo a tu duda: Gale no sera tanto como enemigo, Katniss lo dijo porque en el trece le doy la espalda y tubo preferencia a apoyar a Coin que a ella, pero todavía no se si dejar que Gale haga su lucha o de plano que lo de todo por perdido, no tengo bien definido el papel de Gale. Gracias por la suerte si me sirvió :)_

_**"Nymphaea´s"** Ayer fueron mis últimos exámenes, y mañana a por los resultados, por lo tanto ya podre actualizar mas seguido =) Ya veras que esas dos semanitas pasan volando, créeme. _

_**"magui9999"** La verdad no sabia como escribir la parte de cuando Katniss se entera y lo que le sigue, espero saber que si voy bien. _

_Porque este capitulo no me convención mucho, pero el siguiente estará mejor. Si puedo lo subo mañana. =) Que tengan un gran día..._

**_A veces las personas perdemos lo mas valioso que tenemos por una estupidez, pero los recuerdos nadie te los quita. _**

**_Un Review :3 _**


	18. La verdad

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 18: La Verdad.**

_Peeta Pov._

Un mes era el tiempo que había pasado y el estado de Katniss no iba mejorando, si no que cada día estaba peor, no comía, no bebía, no dormía a menos que le diera jarabe somnífero que no era muy seguido por miedo hacerle un mal, era como si no le importara vivir, pero no la dejaría morir, no la dejaría sola, eran muy pocas las veces que Katniss comía pequeñas cantidad de pan, si no era porque la obligaba, ya no sabía qué hacer, si seguía en ese estado enfermaría.

La primera semana de que Katniss vio mis pinturas, estaba en la cocina horneando pan con pasas y nueces, esperaba que esta vez Katniss probara bocado. La tormenta afuera había cesado, la verdad era que no supe en qué momento paro, ni en qué momento removieron la nieve. Pero necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para sacar a Katniss de su sufrimiento. El pan ya estaba listo, espere unos minutos ah que se enfriara, lo partí en rebanadas y lo puse en una charola con un poco de chocolate caliente. Llevándolo a la sala, donde una Katniss ida me esperaba.

-Hola Preciosa. – iba entrando a la sala, cuando lo escuche.

-¡Haymitch! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – estaba sorprendido con la visita de mi mentor en estado sobrio.

-Sabes deberías conseguirte a alguien con mejor modales. – dijo refiriéndose a Katniss que ella ni si quiera lo volteo a ver.

-Suenas a Effie. Además no creo que tú tengas muchos que digamos.

-Vale, vale.

-¿Qué haces aquí Haymitch?

-Bueno chico, quería saber cómo estabas – levanto una ceja haciéndole ver que no le creo nada. – Y porque quería un poco de pan. – agrega después.

Dejo la charola en la mesa, no prestando atención a lo que Haymitch dice, agarro el chocolate caliente y un poco de pan, para intentar hacer comer a Katniss. Veo como Haymitch agarra otra rebanada llevándosela a la boca.

-Katniss, mira eh hecho pan con pasas y nueces. ¿Lo recuerdas? – intento hacer que ella recuerde ese día, en el que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Que recuerde la ansiedad de no poder llevarse algo al estomago, para que vuelva a probar bocado. Pero ella no se movía, ni si quiera me miraba.

-Katniss, por favor. – le suplico pero ella sigue sin prestarme atención.

-¿Qué le pasa a la chica? – pregunta Haymitch, pero yo estoy tan frustrado, que dejo la tasa y el pan en la charola, para volver a la cocina, seguido de Haymitch. Me siento desesperado, no sé qué hacer con esta situación, no puedo ayudar a Katniss a superarlo, empiezo a tirar todo rastro de platos, vasos, cucharas, todo lo que se encuentra en la mesa de la cocina, intentando descargar toda mi frustración con la pared.

-Hey chico, para. – me decía Haymitch, pero yo solo seguía a ventando todo a mi paso, la furia se fue, dejando después una gran tristeza, voy cayendo poco a poco al suelo, agarrando mis rodillas, metiendo la cabeza en ellas y llorando. Los minutos pasan y voy tranquilizándome poco a poco.

-¿Estas mejor? – solo asentí.

-Bien. ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando? Porque hace tan solo unos días esa chica estaba bien.

-Se ha enterado de la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que su hermana fue cosechada y que murió por mi culpa. – mi voz se rompió al pronunciar las últimas palabras, volviendo a traer el llanto con ella.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo. – Dijo Haymitch después de unos minutos de silencio – Así que la chica de la cual estás enamorado, es la hermana de Primrose, por eso querías que regresara a casa.

-Si – dije entre llanto.

-Así que estás enamorado de la cazadora.

-¿La conoces?

-La había visto antes vendiendo en el Quemador.

-No puedo más Haymitch, cada día está peor y no sé qué hacer.

-Chico debes dejar de culparte, no podías a ver hecho nada para salvarla.

-Solo la envié directo a la muerte.

-Oh, vale si quieres culparte toda la vida, adelante. Acabaras peor que ella.

Después de la visita de Haymitch. Al día siguiente decidí volver a mi rutina ordinaria, mi día empieza horneando un poco de pan, ayudo a Katniss a comer que para mi sorpresa digirió un poco más de lo que suele comer, me dirijo a la casa de Haymitch le dejo algo de comida en la mesa, seguro cuando se despierte le entrara hambre, recojo algunas botellas tiradas, lavo los trastes, limpio la mesa, aunque sé que en pocas horas estará igual o peor.

Vuelvo a casa para checar que Katniss esté bien, o más bien asegurarme que sigue viva. Voy camino a la Veta, hace una semana que no sé nada de la Sra. Everdeen, pues hace tan solo una semana la tormenta comenzó. Llego a la puerta de su casa, no sé que me encontrare, respiro hondo y jalo la manilla. La señora Everdeen se encuentra sentada en su silla mecedora viendo a la nada, como suele estar, está más delgada de lo que estaba, ¿Qué es lo que hare? Me repetía a cada rato, Katniss estaba igual y si no la hacía reaccionar acabaría como su madre.

-Sra. Everdeen. – dije, pero ella ni si quiera se movió.

Saco el pan que hice en la mañana, lo parto en revenadas untándole queso de cabra, seguro que le encantara. Ella no se resiste a comer, pero no lo hace por tener hambre si no por habito.

-Sabe – digo tratando de sonar tranquilo y rogando para que me escuche – Katniss su hija está viva, ella se encuentra bien, esta en mi casa. – intento informarla, mientras recapacita mis palabras, pasan los minutos y ella dice:

-Katniss – dice apenas con dificultad, pero lo ha comprendido, ha comprendido mis palabras.

-Ella está bien, pero la necesita.

-Katniss – vuelve a repetir, soltando una lágrima que luego la acompañan más.

-Tranquila, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Quiero verla – dice al fin reaccionando, al menos por ese momento.

-Le prometo que la llevare con ella, pero antes tiene que reponerse.

Creo que mi promesa de volver a ver a Katniss, la motivaron, porque los días siguientes, iba mejorando notablemente día a día. Yo ya no tenía que rogarle para que digiriera alimento, ella misma podía hacerlo y eso me alegraba, la casa cada día lucia menos abandonada, al menos había logrado sacar a la Sra. Everdeen de su sufrimiento. Ella me ayudaría a que Katniss volviera en sí.

En la tercera casi cuarta semana, fui a la panadería de mi familia, pasaba por ahí tres veces por semana.

-Peeta, hijo que bueno que llegas. – dice mi padre sonriendo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda papá?

-No, veras hijo hay unas personas que te están buscando.

-¿Me están buscando?

-Sí, llegaron hace un momento preguntando por ti.

-¿Y donde están?

-Están en la cocina con tu madre. – Oh, eso no eran buenas señales. Me dirijo a la cocina, que antes era mi casa, mi hogar, y ahí estaban dos hombres, platicando con mi madre, los dos de estatura media, morenos, de cabello corto como militar, les calculaba una edad media.

-Me dijo mi padre que están buscándome.

-Nos permitiría un momento Sra. Mellark. – Mi madre no estaba contenta con esta situación, se sentía la tención en el ambiente. Pero ella salió yendo ayudarle a mi padre.

-¿Y bien?

-Peeta soy el Teniente Stone y mi compañero, Soldado Knurt, venimos del Distrito 13. – Malas noticias, si vienen del Trece es porque están buscando a Katniss.

-¿Del Distrito 13? El trece no existe. – trato de sonar sorprendido y arrogante. Pues si saben que se que el trece existe es porque alguien me dijo y eso les daría pruebas de que he hablado con Katniss.

-Eso es lo que todos creen. Lo que el Capitolio les hace creer a los Distritos.

-Bueno supongamos que existe. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Estamos buscando a una persona – lo sabía, han venido por Katniss.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? – pregunte un poco molesto.

-Bueno, creemos que ella ira a ti. – dijo el soldado Knurt.

-¿Ella? ¿Por qué iría a mí?

-Porque estuviste con su hermana en los Juegos del Hambre y saliste vencedor. – dice el Teniente Stone.

-¡Oh! – tuve que sentarme, el recuerdo de Prim en el suelo sangrando me abruma.

Ellos tenían razón, Katniss me hubiera buscado, pero el destino se encargo de ponernos en el camino y que fuera yo el causante, el que pinto esos cuadro en los que Katniss se entero que su hermana está muerta.

-¿Están buscando a Katniss Everdeen? – pregunte pero ya sabía la respuesta, ellos asintieron.

-Bueno lamento informaros que Katniss junto con su amigo Gale no se les ha visto desde el día de la cosecha. – intento ser convincente y ellos lo hacen ser demasiado fácil.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, ellos se refugiaron en el 13. – informo el Soldado Knurt.

-Así que, es allí donde han estado todo el tiempo.

-Así es, por eso necesitamos encontrarla.

-¿Pero que no está en el Distrito Trece?

-Ah venido al Distrito, por eso la estamos buscando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Les ha hecho algo?

-No, pero tenía prohibido volver, tu distrito está enterado que ella y Gale no volvieron de los bosques, si alguien la ve, correrán rumores, preguntas sin respuesta, que podría llegar a oídos del Capitolio o del Presidente Snow. Y eso solo complicaría nuestros planes. – dice el Teniente Stone, escuchar el nombre del presidente hace que me recorra un escalofrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-No, no la eh visto.

-Tenemos entendido que cuidas de la Sra. Everdeen, muy generoso de tu parte. – que dijera eso, solo hizo que me hirviera la sangre, quien era él para insinuar que no valía la pena seguir cuidándola. - ¿No sabe si ella se comunico o fue a ver a su madre?

-No, la Sra. Everdeen apenas se está recuperando de la tragedia.

-Está bien Peeta, si logras contactar con ella, puedes decirle que la estamos buscando. – me dice el Soldado Knurt.

Los dos hombres del treces se levantaron de su silla y salieron de la cocina, dejándome a mí solo con los puños cerrados por lo que dijeron. Claro que le diría a Katniss que han venido a buscarla, pero a ella no le importara, no le importa nada en absoluto, pero a mí sí.

El día de nuestro encuentro, era de noche, no había ni un alma fuera, ni en la Veta, ni en la Ciudad, mucho menos en la Aldea de los Vencedores, pues se acercaba una tormenta y todos querían estar refugiados en sus hogares, algunos durmiendo, otros calentándose un poco. Solo dos personas a parte de mi saben que Katniss está conmigo, Haymitch que se la pasa la mayor parte del día borracho, y la Sra. Everdeen que apenas se recupera, lo que queda descartado que esos dos hombres irán con ellos, supongo que se la pasaran buscando por los alrededores a ver si escuchan o ven algo inusual, pero yo solo sé que ellos no la encontraran, porque ella está conmigo y yo no permitiré que se la lleven.

**...**

_Hola gente bonita =)_

_Estoy muy feliz porque ya pase todos mis exámenes y me puedo ir tranquila a mis vacaciones de casi dos meses XD y por otra parte, que ya llego mi beca y puedo irme a comprar mis cosas, pero bueno.  
_

_Sobre el capitulo adore escribir la desesperación de Peeta. Y los nombres del Teniente y Soldado, no sabia como llamarlos tuve que buscar en google para tener una idea, pero cuando releí el capitulo, porque lo leo antes de subirlo, tuve que cambiarlos a Stone y Knurt (apellido que invente) espero que no estén feos, ellos aparecerán mas adelante. _

_**"Micro-stars"** No te preocupes, lo bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente con la historia y hayas acabado tus trabajos, me gusta no demorar tanto porque así no se pierde la emoción, de estar esperando días, semanas. :)_

_**"Minafan"** Espero te encuentres mejor y que ya estés recuperada del todo, no te preocupes por no comentar, lo importante siempre es la salud. Si creo que es justo que Katniss sienta celos de alguien mas y no solo Peeta. Gale tengo algo planeado para él, no tengo bien definido que, pero se ira formando solo. Perdón por no actualizar ayer, si quería pero una cosa y otra, que hasta apenas. =) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Gracias, si que me fue bien C: Me alegra saber que si te gusto, no estaba muy segura de ese capitulo, pero estaba hecho y bueno no se me ocurría otra cosa. Gale siempre sera un rebelde me gusta tu opinión yo también lo veía así, pero no sabia como decirlo. No me gusta Gale como pareja de Katniss sin embargo son amigos y siento que si una amistad es verdadera a pesar de todo seguirán siendo amigos. _

_**"katnissj"**_

_**"anaprinces25"** No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy feliz con los review que dejan. Y para mi no es ningún esfuerzo contestarlos. Nada mas que se me hace mas fácil contestarlos al final de la historia._

_**"LenaPrince"** Hola Lena, estuve considerando el hecho de que lo dejaste de leer G_G jhahaa no te creas, lo bueno que estas de regreso, el capitulo no se no me convenció, pero si te encanto, entonces no tengo que ponerle peros, el capitulo esta hecho y publicado y no le puedo hacer nada XD La confrontación de Katniss y Peeta en el siguiente capitulo ;D Quiero dejar que los sentimientos fluyan sólitos, sin necesidad de presiones. _

_Una cosa por el momento estoy estancada con el capitulo 20, así que nos vemos el domingo con un Katniss Pov. _

**_Sonreír cuando estas triste solo muestra una parte de tu valentía. _**

**_Review :3_**


	19. Mi diente de león

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear la historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Mi Diente de León.**

_Katniss Pov._

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Me pregunto todos los días. Peeta me mira, lo sé porque lo eh visto, hasta cuando duermo, intento mantener los ojos abiertos para alejar las pesadillas, pero no me quedan fuerzas y sé que Peeta me da de vez en cuando jarabe somnífero. Es complicado, tan solo ayer mi Patito estaba con vida y ahora ella ya no está, está muerta y es mi culpa, por haberla dejado aquí, por a verme ido, se que Peeta se culpa por no salvarla, pero se en el fondo que no fue su culpa, que hubiera dado su vida por la de mi hermana.

No sé en realidad que estoy haciendo, no sé qué pensar, mi alma está destruida.

Me levanto sobresaltada de la cama, otra pesadilla, hasta cuando me dejaran descansar, nunca, me repito, prendo la luz de la lámpara de noche que tiene Peeta y veo que él no está aquí, lagrimas recorren mi rostro, Prim, me hace tanta falta, bajo los escalones para llegar a la planta baja, no hay rastro de Peeta, salgo al patio a tomar algo de aire fresco, me quedo sentada en el escalón dejando mis pies en la hierba y recargando mi cabeza en la columna del techo. Hay luna llena, es tan hermosa, me quedo quita observándola, mientras más lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Prim… Mi patito, ¿Por qué tu? Apenas tenías una papeleta. Yo tome las teselas para que esto no pasara, tenías una entre miles, pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado, no estaba de tu lado, pues yo no estuve ahí para a ver tomado tu lugar. Te abandone, como abandone también a mi madre y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo que ella hizo cuando mi padre murió, estoy cayendo, enterrándome en un pozo profundo sin salida.

Pero que puedo hacer, era mi hermana, la única persona que no tenía duda de querer. Siento que no puedo salir adelante como Peeta espera, simplemente no puedo.

-Katniss, creía que estabas durmiendo – lo estaba, pero las pesadillas no me dejaron seguir descansando, intente decirle, pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra, había perdido el habla, el hambre desde aquel día. Él se acerco a mi iba descalzo, por lo tanto podía ver su pierna ortopédica, con ropa desgastada y con manchas de pintura en todos lados, él estaba pintando y yo no quería saber que pintaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preocupación, eso reflejaban sus ojos, cada vez que me miraba. Con delicadeza acerco su mano a mi rostro e iba limpiando mis lágrimas con sus yemas de los dedos.

-Lo siento Katniss, pero no se que mas hacer, eh fracasado, intente ayudarte, intente hacer que el dolor disminuyera, porque sé que no desaparecerá, pero no lo eh logrado, será mejor que vuelvas con tu madre, ella sabrá ayudarte mejor que yo. – con mi madre, tan solo hace unos días ella vino a verme.

Peeta salió de la casa muy temprano, dejo pan recién hecho en la cocina, pero yo no tenía apetito, deje de tenerlo hace mucho tiempo, lo poco que comía lo hacía por Peeta, porque sé que no le gustaba que no comiera, siempre lo observaba, aunque estuviera en algún lugar muy lejos, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía, me quedaba en el sofá, viendo como preparaba pan, para después venir conmigo y hacerme comer, después visitaba al borracho de Haymitch, siempre me quedaba con la incertidumbre de saber a dónde iba para llegar en el atardecer.

Tenía miedo de que Peeta se fuera todo ese tiempo para no estarme viendo, para no ver cómo voy muriendo poco a poco por inanición. A lo mejor ya está arto de cuidar de mí, de cuidar de todo el mundo, pues también lo hacía con Haymitch, pero si no, nunca le llevaría comida a su casa, lo comprendía, solo era un estorbo en su vida. Pero esa tarde me sorprendió trayendo a otra persona con él, pero no era una simple persona. Era mi mamá.

-Katniss – ella corrió al sillón donde estaba y me abrazo, rompiendo a llorar. Peeta me había estado contando que mi mamá por fin iba saliendo de su trance e iba mejorando cada día. Me odiaba, como la llegue a odiar a ella, por abandonarnos a Prim y a mí, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo solo que ella pudo salir adelante y yo sigo postrada en este sillón sin poder hacer otra cosa que llorar.

-Katniss, ¿Que estás haciendo? Tú no quieres esto – Vi como Peeta salió de la casa dejándome sola con mi madre – Pero quién soy yo para decírtelo, si tuviste que madurar antes de tiempo, que tuviste que hacerte responsable de una familia que yo tuve que a ver sacado adelante, eres más fuerte que esto Katniss, no te dejes derrumbar por el sufrimiento.

Si de algo me eh caracterizado es por no ser débil, pero en esto momento lo soy, empiezo a llorar como siempre lo he hecho, llorar me hace ver más débil, pero es lo que soy, toda mi valentía se fue aquel día. Mi madre me abraza, pero ella también llora. ¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto? No tengo idea pero desearía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarme de aquí, puedo sentir el dolor de mi madre junto el mío, lo único que queremos es que el dolor se valla, para poder vivir, lo que tenemos que vivir.

-Se que odiabas que me quedara sentada en la silla sin hacer nada, pero Katniss es lo que estás haciendo, debes continuar con tu vida. Sabes lo que me dijo Prim antes de que se la llevaran. – Dijo mi madre, pero después continuo – No por supuesto que no. Me dijo que le prometiera que no caería derrumbada de nuevo, porque tú me necesitarías. Y es lo que pienso hacer, voy estar para ti.

Esas fueron las palabras de mi madre, que me desgarraron todavía más el alma.

-Peeta – fue mi primera palabra en días. Vi como los ojos de Peeta se abrían por la sorpresa de escuchar mi voz, como una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. Alce una mano para acariciar su rostro. Sus ojos azules, solo hacía que recordara aquel día, como se encontraban nuestras miradas, para después romper el contacto, él volteando la cabeza y yo bajando la mirada avergonzada, era como volver a ver el primer diente de león del año.

-Peeta – volví a repetir.

-Katniss – dijo mi nombre con una sonrisa.

-No quiero irme, no quiero que me lleven. – dije por fin, dando respuesta a la conversación de hace una semana.

Peeta llego a la casa, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, intente preguntar qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero de mi boca no salía nada. Peeta se sentó a un lado de mí en el sillón y me dijo:

-Tenías razón, cuando me dijiste que los del Distrito 13 vendrían a buscarte. – ¿Qué? Ellos están aquí. Han venido a por mí y yo que ni siquiera puedo valerme por mi misma. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, creía que se me saldría del pecho.

-Tranquila – me dijo Peeta – No tienes nada que temer, ellos no saben que tú estás aquí. – Eso me aliviaba un poco – Nadie sabe que volviste más que Haymitch y tu madre. Los del Distrito 13 no van a ir con ellos, pero por si cualquier duda les avisare.

Peeta… ¿Por qué lo hizo? El pudo a ver dicho que estaba aquí, así podría librarse de mí, ya no tenía que estarme cuidando, pero no, en cambio les mintió a dos hombres, que podrían acabar con él. Porque nunca puedo devolverle el favor, nunca puedo agradecérselo de alguna forma, siempre viendo por el bienestar de los demás, antes que el de él, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Algún día tendré que saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No lo permitiré, te lo prometo. – Su voz me hizo volver al presente, apenas y nos conocemos y Peeta ha hecho mucho por mi familia, las lágrimas volvieron a parecer en mi rostro, Peeta volvió adentro y en unos minutos traía con él una taza de té de camomila.

-Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor. – dijo pasándome la taza, la sostuve entre mis manos unos segundos para después dar el primer sorbo, estaba un poco dulce, eso significaba que Peeta le había puesto una dosis de jarabe somnífero.

-No quiero dormir. – no quería volver a tener una pesadilla, pero él solo me incitaba a seguir tomando el té.

Cuando me lo termine mis parpados comenzaron a caer de inmediato, Peeta me rodeo levantándome del suelo y llevándome arriba en brazos. Me deja lentamente en su cama, para después taparme con una frazada, cuando está a punto de irse tomo su mano haciéndolo detenerse.

-No te vayas aún. No hasta que me duerma. – susurro.

Peeta se sienta a un lado de la cama, empezando acariciarme el cabello mientras yo solo disfruto del contacto de su mano en mi pelo, mis parpados se van cerrando poco a poco. Peeta se inclina para besar mi frente, llenándome de él leve aroma a canela que desprende, estoy a punto de caer en un sueño profundo que lo último que le digo es:

-Quédate conmigo. – no sé porque lo dije, tal vez es un efecto colateral del jarabe, pero estoy tan ida que no logro entender la respuesta de Peeta: el chico del pan que me dio esperanza y me recordó que no estaba condenada, no sin antes luchar. Fue la primer noche en mucho tiempo que no tuve pesadillas al dormir.

**...**

_Hola! =)_

_¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Al fin el sinsajo encontró su voz, que en este caso seria encontró su diente de león.  
_

_**"andrea"** Al contrario gracias a ti por seguir leyendo :3_

_**"LenaPrince"** Bueno no es tanto confrontación, pero ya Katniss hablo, Peeta ya le contó que la buscaron los del trece, Katniss hablo con su madre y en el capitulo 21 aparecerán D _

_**"Luwi"** Bienvenida! :D Gracias por leer, espero seguir yendo por el camino en el que voy, para poder seguir enganchandote :)_

_**"magui9999"** Y si mis ideas no me fallan, ira poniendose mas interesante ;) _

_**"Ires"** Muchas Gracias por tu super Review, y no te preocupes por no dejar review este recompensa todos. _

_**1.** No Katniss no penso, se dejo llevar por la idea de darle un mejor lugar a Prim, sin pensar en las consecuencias. La Sra. Everdeen no morirá en esta historia, eso creo._

_**2.** Lo de perro faldero se me ocurrio de la nada XD pero si le quedo, no odio a Gale, pero no me gusta. y creo que tendrá unas razones por haber hecho eso, pero no tengo muy bien definido._

_**3.** Si, Peeta no dejaría que le pasase nada pues es la hermana de Katniss de la cual lleva enamorado desde los 5 años, bueno esta vez no se camuflajeo él si no la cueva ;D _

_**4.** No me gusta la muerte de Rue, pero fue necesaria, porque como bien dices hubiera sido terrible que entre ellos se matasen. _

_**5.** Lamento informarte, pero Prim no mato a Clove, una pequeña parte de lo que paso lo explica Peeta en el siguiente capitulo y mas adelante sera detallado. _

_**6. **Un poco de los levantamientos se vera en el siguiente capitulo, al igual que Snow._

_**7.** Si los del trece la están buscando como le dije a **"LenaPrince"** en el capitulo 21 saldrá el porque. Tresh todavia no es asignado al Distrito 12, pero ya pronto estará. _

_**8.** Si la Sra. Everdeen tubo que ponerle el ejemplo a Katniss de que si se puede salir y con ayuda de Peeta mucho mas. _

_**9.** XD si, pero no hace daño a nadie volver a decirlo. _

_**10.** El siguiente capitulo es el Tour de la Victoria. _

_No tengo muchas historia, solo tengo este, que es mi primer Fic, el de Asesina es un modificado de la muerte de Snow, pero tengo en mente dos historias mas, solo que primero quiero acabar esta, reponer mi cabecita y comenzar a escribir de nuevo. Los capítulos siento que sean tan cortos, pero e tratado de hacerlos mas largos pero no puedo siento que le pondría exceso de información y no tendría el mismo toque, pero lo seguiré intentando. Gracias por recomendarme tu historia de Recuerdos, la eh querido leer, pero me retengo, porque habrá una parte del Secuestro de Peeta, y no quiero robar ideas, por lo tanto no la eh leído, comencé a leer el primer capitulo, pero dije no hasta que escriba esa parte, u_u pero lo poco que leí me gusto, la tengo en favoritos para leerla en cuanto escriba esa parte ;D El tiempo que tardo en las frases en realidad nada, solas me vienen, pero gracias, pronto acomodare el blog que hice para puras frases y te mandare el link. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Ya ahora si habrá mas interacción entre Peeta y Katniss, Sobre Gale & Katniss No, no, no, Dios me libre, pero no nunca los pondre de pareja. Stone creo haber escuchado el apellido de Knurt lo invente XD pero lo bueno que si pegaron ;D. Ya al fin ayer me quede hasta bien noche, pero termine el capitulo 20. Entonces nos seguiremos leyendo hasta el final :3 _

_Que tengan un buen domingo. Un beso a todas. & nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;D_

**_Los pájaros tienen alas para volar, los peces aletas para nadar, pero ninguno de ellos tiene _****_la capacidad de hacer volar la imaginación y hacer nadar los pensamientos. _**

**_Review :3_**


	20. Tour de la Victoria

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Tour de la Victoria. **

_Peeta Pov._

Era sorprendente la mejoría que Katniss iba teniendo poco a poco, claro está que al principio no fue fácil, pues tenía rachas en las que se quedaba en la habitación sin salir, ni comer, lo único que hacía era llorar y pensar en los cuadros que había visto de Prim, pero todos los días trataba con una terapia que había creado para ella, consistía en traer los recuerdos más felices que había tenido para mantenerlos presente siempre que algún recuerdo triste la invadiera, hasta el momento funcionaba, tanto para Katniss como para mí.

El sonido de varios aplausos me saco de mi ensimismamiento haciéndome volver al lugar en el que estoy parado, en el centro de la plaza del Distrito 11, el aplauso se apaga y el alcalde pronuncia el discurso a mi honor, me entrega una placa y comienzo con mi discurso, lo eh escrito en una tarjeta pero decido no sacarla, puesto que no me es difícil decirles a la familia de Rue y de Tresh que se encuentran en una plataforma, lo siguiente:

-No conocía a Tresh pero agradezco lo que hizo por mi compañera de Distrito.

Me dirijo al lado de Tresh, donde solo hay una anciana jorobada y una chica alta y musculada que supongo es su hermana. Tresh la única persona que ayudo a Prim cuando yo no lo hice, fue él, el causante de la muerte de Clove la Chica del Distrito 2 y gracias a él Prim no tuvo una muerte dolorosa como lo prometía la chica del 2.

-Tresh era la persona que se negaba a jugar los Juegos con las reglas de nadie salvo las suyas propias. Que le dijo no a los tributos profesionales y lo respete por eso. – Por primera vez la anciana jorobada, levanta la cabeza y la sombra de una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

En el otro lado, los padres de Rue, cuyos rostros llevan todavía fresca la tristeza, sus cinco hermanos pequeños que se parecen tanto a ella, las constituciones menudas, los luminosos ojos castaños.

-Pero si llegue a conocer a Rue y siempre estaré en deuda con ella.

Me siento mal de estar en este lugar, ver el sufrimiento de estas familias que perdieron a sus hijos y que desearían que en mi lugar estuvieran ellos.

Agradezco a las familias de Rue y Tresh del como ambos mantuvieron con vida a Prim. Rue que sin pensarlo alerto a la pequeña Prim sobre los profesionales y como Tresh que sin planearlo le dio una posibilidad de estar con vida, pero no fue así por mi culpa, por no a ver llegado a tiempo. Pero también agrego:

-No puedo en algún modo sustituir vuestras perdidas, pero como prueba de mi agradecimiento me gustaría que cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito Once recibieran un mes de mis ganancias cada año durante el resto de mi vida.

No sé si sea legal, la multitud responde antes mis palabras con gritos ahogados y murmullos, pero no me importa, esta dicho, solo falta que el Capitolio no se oponga. Las familias solo se me quedan viendo en estado de shock pensando que les estaría tomando el pelo, pues esto les volvería a cambiar la vida, después de la perdida de Tresh y Rue. Un mes de ganancias de un tributo podría sustentar fácilmente a una familia durante un año. Mientras viva, no pasaran hambre.

Alzo la barbilla para dirigirme a la multitud y terminar de agregar – Gracias a todos por el pan. – Me quedo allí de pie, para después escuchar desde algún lugar entre la multitud, alguien que silba la canción de Rue. Es un hombre viejo con una camisa roja gastada y un pantalón de peto. Lo que sucede después me deja impactado, cada persona en la multitud presiona los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda contra sus labios y los extienden hacia mí. Fue así como nos despedimos Prim y yo de Rue, es nuestro signo de adiós del Distrito 12.

De repente oigo la pequeña explosión de estática que indica que mi micrófono ha sido apagado y el alcalde toma la palabra rápidamente y al terminar una ronda de aplausos, para que después dos agentes de la paz me custodien para ir dentro del Edificio de Justicia, me vuelvo a sentir en la cosecha. No es hasta que estoy dentro que los agentes de la paz vuelven hacia la muchedumbre. Camino un trecho en dirección contraria pasando ventana tras ventana que es cuando lo veo un par de agentes de la paz arrastrando al viejo que silbo la canción de Rue. Obligándolo a arrodillarse ante la multitud y metiéndole una bala en la cabeza.

Me retiro rápidamente de la ventana, pero alcanzo a ver al hombre caerse al suelo, ¿Por qué han matado a ese hombre? Estoy temblando de pánico, tengo que encontrar a Haymitch o Effie, da igual a quien encuentre solo quiero saber lo que está pasando. Y ahí bajo una pantalla estática que está montada sobre la pared, con rostros crispados por la ansiedad se encuentran Haymitch, Effie, Portia y Cinna.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – se acerca corriendo Effie – Perdimos la señal justo después de tu precioso discurso y después Haymitch dijo que le pareció oír un disparo, y yo dije que eso era ridículo, pero ¿Quién sabe? ¡En todas partes hay lunáticos! – eso me deja en que ellos no saben nada y que yo no tuve que a ver visto nada de lo que paso allá afuera.

-No ha pasado nada, Effie. Solo petardeo una camioneta vieja, eso es todo. – mentí, pero el sonido de dos disparos más me delato puesto que la puerta no ahoga mucho su sonido. ¿Quién era ese? ¿La abuela de Tresh? ¿Una de las hermanas pequeñas de Rue? Nunca lo sabría.

Los días siguientes soy absorbido por una ronda indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias y viajes en tren. Cada día es lo mismo. Despertarse, vestirse, conducir entre la muchedumbre que aclama, escuchar el discurso a mi honor, dar un discurso de agradecimiento en respuesta, pero solo el que me da el Capitolio, pues después de mi discurso en el Once, dejo de agregar comentarios personales.

Cuando llegamos al Distrito Ocho, el distrito textil, la seguridad aumento, dándonos a cada uno por lo menos cuatro agentes de la paz y sin despegarse en ningún momento, es como si no quisiesen que fuéramos testigos de lo que ocurría ahí, queriendo ocultar lo que pasaba pero yo sabía lo que era, pues Katniss me comento que el Capitolio había bombardeado al Distrito 8, cuando di mi discurso, pude notar que gran parte de la población se encontraba con quemaduras, en sus rostros podías ver la euforia, el deseo de levantarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero bajo la euforia, se encuentra la furia, furia contra el Capitolio. Cuando acabe mi discurso hay gritos, más que gritos vítores de venganza, los agentes de la paz se acercaron para calmar a la muchedumbre indisciplinada, pero esta les devolvió el empujón en vez de retraerse.

Las consecutivas apariciones en el 5, 2 y 1 son horribles. Los tributos del Distrito 1, 2 y 5 pudieron haber llegado a casa si yo no hubiera matado personalmente a Cato o hubiera lanzado mi cuchillo a Marvel o por inconsciencia mía no hubiera tomado las vallas equivocadas y la chica del 5 seguiría viva.

En el Capitolio recibo la noticia que el mismo Presidente Snow quiere verme en persona por lo que me dirigen al despacho del Centro de Entrenamiento. Cuando llego a la puerta un leve nerviosismo me invade. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo él aquí? Pero es demasiado tarde para averiguarlo, pues ya eh abierto la puerta.

-Peeta Mellark – dice el Presidente Snow en cuanto entro.

-Presidente Snow – digo con un deje de tranquilidad aunque por dentro muera de nervios.

-Sentémonos para conversar – tomo asiento enfrente del Presidente.

-Tengo un problema, señor Mellark. – Agrega – Un problema que se agrando en su visita en los Distritos. – el olor a rosas y sangre me marea.

-¿Un problema? – pregunto

-Sí, vera señor Mellark, se que tiene una amiga que escapo de su distrito. – ¿El Presidente Snow sabe que Katniss huyo? Está claro que lo sabe, pero como se ha enterado. ¿A caso ella estará…? No Katniss está bien, esta en su casa con su madre.

-Yo no… - pero antes de acabar la frase el Presidente me interrumpe.

-No hace falta que mienta señor Mellark.- dice el Presidente - Sé que está informado de los levantamientos de algunos de los Distritos.

-¿Ha habido más levantamientos? – pregunto, no tiene caso fingir no saber nada.

-Aun no, pero vendrán si el curso de las cosas no cambia. Y es sabido que los levantamientos llevan a la revolución. Por lo tanto es ahí donde entra usted señor Mellark. Sé que no se opondrá a lo que le pediré.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

-Necesito que le entregue un mensaje a su amiga – por el tono que lo dice puedo decir que el Presidente sabe que estoy enamorado de Katniss – Se que será lo bastante lista para saber lo que le conviene. Dígale que no se meta en territorio peligroso como su padre. Nos vemos en la fiesta señor Mellark.

Ese era el permiso cordial de salir del despacho e irme por donde había venido. Salí como pude de ahí, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, ¿A qué se refería el Presidente Snow con lo de el padre de Katniss?

La fiesta tiene lugar en la sala de banquetes de la mansión del Presidente Snow. La noche es un poco agitada, aparecen rostros, intercambian nombres, se toman fotos, besos rozan mejillas. Esta que tengo un momento para ir a la barra donde Haymitch esta hasta el tope de borracho.

Estaba a punto de tomar la segunda copa, cuando justo aparece Portia con un hombre grande, presentándomelo como Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo Vigilante Jefe.

-¡Ah! Peeta Mellark un gusto conocer al vencedor. – dice Plutarch y veo como Portia se retira llevándose con ella a Haymitch.

-Bien. ¿Así que usted es el Vigilante Jefe este año? Eso debe de ser un gran honor. – digo dando un trago a mi bebida.

-Entre tú y yo, no había muchos aspirantes al puesto – Dice, mientras le sirven una copa a él. – Tanta responsabilidad sobre como saldrán los Juegos.

-¿Qué le paso a Seneca Crane? – pregunto sin reservas.

-Fue sustituido ya sabes. – no parece preocuparse en absoluto, estoy seguro que Seneca Crane está muerto, la pregunta seria ¿por qué?

-¿Ya están planeando los Juegos del Quarter Quell? – Digo.

-Oh, sí... Bueno, han estado trabajándose desde hace años, por supuesto. Las arenas no se construyen en un día. Pero, por decirlo de algún modo, el sabor de los Juegos se va a determinar ahora. Lo creas o no, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche.

Plutarch se aparta un paso y saca un reloj de oro en una cadena de un bolsillo de su chaleco. Abre la tapa, mira la hora y frunce el ceño.

-Tendré que irme pronto. – Gira el reloj para que pueda ver la esfera – Empieza a la medianoche.

-Eso parece tarde para una reunión. – Digo, pero entonces algo me distrae. Plutarch ha deslizado su pulgar sobre la esfera de cristal del reloj y durante un instante aparece una imagen brillando como si estuviera iluminada por una vela. Es un pájaro, pero no uno común, es un sinsajo, como los que había en la arena. Cierra el reloj.

-Curioso reloj – digo.

-Oh es más que eso, es único. – Dice – Si alguien pregunta por mí, di que me he ido a casa a descansar. Se supone que las reuniones se deben mantener en secreto. Pero pensé que sería seguro decírtelo a ti.

-Nadie se enterara de eso. – estira su mano para yo después estrecharla.

-Bueno, te veré el próximo verano en los Juegos, Peeta. – Plutarch desaparece y camino sin rumbo entre la multitud hasta llegar a un balcón, el aire fresco me servirá.

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, mi cerebro estaba por colapsar, el Presidente Snow con su amenaza para Katniss y algo sobre su padre, Seneca Crane muerto, Plutarch y su distinguido reloj con un sinsajo dentro. ¿Acaso el día no puede estar mejor?

**...**

_Hola!_

_Llegamos al capitulo 20 =) y todavía no se como terminara esta historia. No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero volví a cambiar la portada de la historia, puesto que la imagen anterior no era mía, la saque de Internet, ahora si ya tenemos portada original! _

_Siento que este capitulo no haya sido tan espectacular, pero el siguiente estará mejor. :3 _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Bueno si dejas a un elfo que sea Dobby :3 así no me mata con el siguiente capitulo, XD La verdad nunca creí llegar a tantos capítulos con esta historia, es mas nunca me vi escribiendo una historia, pero aquí estoy & es todo gracias a ustedes. Si en el Ocho ya circulaba la rebeldía, tengo algo preparado para eso, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, nos vemos hasta el siguiente :)_

_**"Ires"** No gracias a ti por leer, am lo de la mama de Katniss, veras la Sra. Everdeen cuando escucho el nombre de Prim, se quedo atrapada en su mundo, por lo que las personas nada mas iban a compadecerse de ella, pues una hija perdida y la otra en la arena, la destrozo. Como Peeta le dice a Katniss, algunos piensan que el capitolio se los llevo por traidores y les cortaron la lengua. Pronto Katniss hará su aparición ante el Distrito. _

_**"anaprinces25"** Muchas Gracias, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. :)_

_**"monogotas2"** Gracias, y también por la recomendación, no me habia dado cuenta, espero modificar ese detalle y si sigo cometiendo lo, no me haría mal que me lo dijeran ;D _

_**"Micro-stars"** Si, no quice dejarla en ese estado en muchos capitulos, porque luego aburre, los capítulos algunos salen cortos otros mas largitos, pero es lo que se debe contar, nos seguimos leyendo :)_

_**"magui9999"** Estoy teniendo dificultad en escribir, me distraigo muy facil xD este es mi ultimo capitulo terminado, espero poder mañana terminar el capitulo 21 y hacer el 22. Sobre tu pregunta ¿A que momento te refieres? _

_Un beso a todas & nos seguimos leyendo hasta el miércoles, si puedo antes mucho mejor :) _

**_Nunca se termina de conocer a una persona hasta que te caes y esta hay para levantarte o esta para darte la espalda. _**

**_Review :3_**


	21. El Sinsajo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 21: El Sinsajo. **

_Katniss Pov. _

Camino en dirección a mi hermana, es hora de volver a casa, nuestra madre nos espera, pero Prim quiere ir a la panadería de la Ciudad para admirar el decorado de los pasteles que hacen hay. No puedo negarme al ver las caras de suplica que me hace mi hermana, caminamos tomadas de las manos, pero hay algo, que no deja que mi corazón deje de latir fuertemente, al ir rumbo a la panadería, nos encontramos con una aglomeración de personas centradas por todas partes, hay agentes de la paz cerca de las minas, ¿Acaso ha pasado algo en las minas? No dudo ni un momento en acercarme a ver lo que pasa, arrastro a Prim conmigo y cuando veo que los agentes de la paz no dejan que las personas se acerquen a la entrada de la mina, se que algo va mal. Pregunto a una mujer que está cerca que es lo que ha pasado. Ella me responde que hubo un derrocamiento. Es entonces que lo escucho y lo siento, una explosión, ha explotado la mina y mi padre esta hay dentro.

Siento como si acabaran de golpearme muy fuerte el estomago, los agentes de la paz intentan hacer retroceder a las personas, mientras que los otros intentan hacer algo por los de la mina. Mi padre, él está allí abajo sáquenlo, quiero gritarles, pero sé que me meteré en problemas, quiero correr en dirección a la entrada y adentrarme para encontrar a mi padre, estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando siento la opresión en mi mano que es cuando me giro y la veo, Prim mi hermana menor, con lagrimas en los ojos, me hace reaccionar, tengo que ser fuerte por ella, tengo que sacarla de aquí, pero también necesito saber que mi padre sigue vivo. A lo lejos alcanzo a divisar a mi madre, que en cuanto nos ve, viene corriendo a nosotras, abrazándonos, ella nos obliga a retirarnos de aquí e irnos a casa, no me opongo aunque quisiera quedarme, no quiero que Prim tenga que presenciar esto.

Al llegar a casa, tengo la preocupación marcada en el rostro y sé que Prim también lo está. Ella descansa su cabeza en mi piernas mientras yo le acaricio el cabello para tranquilizarla, pasan las horas y seguimos sin tener noticias, hasta bien entrada la noche llegan unos señores a casa trayendo con ellos a mi madre, parece ser que se ha desmayado, los señores dejan a mi madre en su cama, mientras me espero lo peor, Prim se ha quedado con ella cuidándola, pero ellos no dicen nada de lo que paso, así que me atrevo a pronunciar las peores palabras.

-Está muerto ¿Verdad? - los hombres se voltean a ver entre ellos, preguntándose con la mirada si era bueno decirme o no, hasta que uno responde.

-No hubo sobrevivientes. – siento como todo se me viene abajo, no hay sobrevivientes, mi padre está muerto, hace tan solo unas horas él estaba en esta casa conmigo y ahora ya no está, se ha ido. Me siento en la silla más cercana, porque sé que me caeré en cualquier momento. Los hombres se disculpan y se van a seguir ayudando a las familias de los mineros fallecidos.

Abro los ojos lentamente, la luminosidad de la habitación hace que tenga que parpadear varias veces para poder ver el lugar en donde me encuentro. Me siento en la cama sobresaltada y por inercia llevo una mano a mi cuello y poco a poco voy recordando lo que paso.

Me levanto de la cama, harta de no poder conciliar el sueño y lo poco que duermo me atormentan las pesadillas, hace tan solo unos días, Peeta había hecho que las pesadillas disminuyeran, pero él no está aquí y tengo que encontrar algo con lo que ocupar mi mente. Recorro cada parte de la pequeña casa, que antes me traía tanta felicidad, que ahora lo único que me trae son tantos recuerdos de mi padre y de Prim que no se si soportare estar aquí mucho tiempo.

La falta de aire se deja ver en el momento en que empiezo a sentir la opresión en mi estomago, siento como el corazón se me empieza a encoger, como si alguien lo tuviera en sus manos y lo aplastara sin piedad, necesito aire, pero no cualquier aire, necesito el aire del bosque. Sé que es peligroso salir, pero si no lo hago ahora volveré a derrumbarme y no quiero volver hay, el sol comenzara a salir en unas cuantas horas, por lo que las personas estarán en sus casas todavía.

Me pongo la cazadora de mi padre y sin hacer ruido salgo de la casa. Afuera las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías, camino en dirección a la alambrada, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira, corro todo lo que mis piernas pueden, adentrándome en el espeso bosque. Como me gustaría tener arco y flechas en este momento, así podría cazar algo para comer.

Respiro al fin el aire fresco del bosque, me siento libre al estar aquí, llego al que alguna vez fue mi punto de encuentro con Gale, aquella roca, que compartimos tantos momentos, por un instante me siento sola, vacía y lo estoy, Gale esta en el Distrito 13, Prim está muerta, Peeta está en su Tour de la Victoria y mi madre me está asfixiando con tantas atenciones.

Gale, que habrá sido de él, no eh tenía noticias suyas desde que volví, pensé que vendría a buscarme junto con aquellos hombres que vinieron al Distrito, pero no, supongo que Coin no lo dejo venir a por mí, pero mis pensamientos se vuelven hacia otra persona Peeta, aquel chico del pan que salvo mi vida y la de mi familia, que a pesar de nunca agradecérselo, volvió a estar al pendiente de Prim, de mi madre y de mí, seguía sin entender las razones de Peeta para ayudarnos.

Pero estoy tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no escucho el crujir de las hojas secas, ni tengo la fuerza suficiente para quitarme a las personas de encima, intento zafarme de su agarre, pero es inútil, solo ciento un piquete en mi cuello y todo se vuelve negro.

-Catnip, que bueno que despertaste – dice Gale sonriendo entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto sin más.

-Tranquila Catnip, solo quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo? – cada vez estoy más confusa. – Quiero irme a casa.

-Volverás, pero primero Coin quiere verte. – estoy a punto de recriminar cuando entra una enfermera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Katniss? – pregunta la enfermera, mientras Gale se retira de mi lado.

-Confusa y adolorida – miro a Gale pero el solo desvía la mirada. La enfermera hace un nudillo en mi brazo y agrega.

-Estarás bien. Ahora esto te dolerá un poco. – siento como la aguja de una jeringa entra en mi brazo, succionando un poco de sangre.

-¿Para qué quiere eso? – pone la sangre en un frasco, toma otra jeringa con un liquido transparente y me lo inyecta sin más.

-Es para los análisis. – dice, quiero seguir preguntando pero todo a mi alrededor se pone borroso, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Lo último que veo es a la enfermera salir de la habitación y a Gale acercándose de nuevo, para después volver a caer en la oscuridad.

Cuando despierto, me encuentro sola, con tubos incrustados por todo mi cuerpo, y cuando intento levantarme, la oscuridad vuelve absorberme. Así pasan unas dos o tres veces más. Hasta que vuelvo en sí, ya no hay más tubos por mi cuerpo, con cuidado me levanto de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta, necesito saber porque estoy aquí, pero antes de abrirla, esta se abre dando paso a la misma enfermera que me saco sangre.

-¡Oh! Katniss ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta la enfermera, pero hasta ahora no lo había notado pero me sentía con mas fuerzas, de cuando llegue.

-Estoy bien. – respondo.

-Te he traído el desayuno, seguro que tienes hambre. – dice, dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesa. – Cuando termines, vístete, la Presidenta Coin quiere verte, te espera en el Comando – al decir esto no puedo evitar voltear a ver mi ropa y encontrar que solo traigo una bata azul – Ah por cierto tu ropa esta en esos cajones de allá – dice antes de salir de la habitación apuntando a un ropero debajo del televisor.

Como mi desayuno, no es del todo agradable, pero es comestible, al terminar tomo mi ropa y entro al pequeño baño del cuarto, me aseo un poco y al mirarme en el espejo, noto a una Katniss diferente, las ojeras de debajo de mis ojos han disminuido, es menos notoria mi desnutrición de las últimas semanas. ¿Qué me han hecho? Me pregunto pero sigo sin tener respuesta, solo las conseguiré hablando con Coin. Me coloco mi ropa y salgo en dirección al Comando.

En el momento en el que entro en el Comando, Coin, Boggs, Gale y su gente están ahí. Coin se levanta de su asiento y dirigiéndose a mí dice:

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta soldado Everdeen.

-No tenía opción o ¿sí?

-¡Oh! No lo veas así, soldado, lamento a ver tenido que recurrir a eso.

-¿Qué quieren de mi? – no le doy más vueltas al asunto, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

-Bueno, primero que nada, lamento mucho lo de tu hermana – golpe bajo, no digo nada, pero siento como varios pares de ojos se centran en mi, escuchar eso de parte de Coin, de las personas que sabían que mi hermana estaba en la arena y me lo ocultaran no confiaba en ellos, y Gale, había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Tengo que recurrir a la terapia que creo Peeta para mí, para no derrumbarme ahora mismo. Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mi hogar es el Distrito 12, lo era hasta que decidí huir. Me refugie en el Distrito 13. Mi hermana fue cosechada. Murió. Odio al Capitolio. Me odio a mí. Pero eso no hará que vuelva.

Un carraspeo hace que vuelva de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – vuelvo a preguntar un poco molesta por no obtener respuestas.

-Una revolución inminente se acerca – dice Boggs, la mano derecha de Coin.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Todo – responde Coin – no solo el Distrito 8 se está levantando – al decir esto hace una seña a Boggs y él prende el televisor. En ella aparece Peeta dando su discurso en el Distrito 11.

_-No conocía a Tresh pero agradezco lo que hizo por mi compañera de Distrito_ – decía Peeta a los del Once. ¿Lo que hizo por mi compañera? Solo se podría referir a Prim. Hasta ahora no eh querido saber cómo murió mi hermana, pues eso solo avivaría mas mis pesadillas, aunque sé que tendré que saber algún día, por ahora solo paso de eso.

_-Pero si llegue a conocer a Rue y siempre estaré en deuda con ella._ – Puedo ver el dolor de Peeta marcado en su rostro.

_-No puedo en algún modo sustituir vuestras pérdidas, pero como prueba de mi agradecimiento me gustaría que cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito Once recibieran un mes de mis ganancias cada año durante el resto de mi vida._ - Peeta siempre siendo bondadoso con los demás. Las personas del Distrito 11 solo cuchichean entre ellas y las familias de los tributos no creen lo que escuchan.

_-Gracias a todos por el pan._ – Es lo último que dice Peeta, el presidente toma la palabra y se acaba la grabación. Miro a Coin un poco confusa pero ella solo me dice:

-Eso no es todo, la grabación ha sido modificada.

-¿Modificada? ¿Por qué harían eso? – Boggs pone otra cinta y en ella vuelve a parecer Peeta, pero después de agradecer por el pan, el presidente no toma la palabra como en la primera grabación. Peeta se queda hay de pie estático al escuchar un silbido de cuatro notas, que silba un hombre viejo, y después se pone pálido, al igual que yo lo hago al ver a las personas del Distrito Once presionar los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda contra sus labios y extendiéndolas hacia Peeta.

Ahora estoy más confusa, que al principio, que significa ese silbido de cuatro notas para que Peeta se haya quedado paralizado, porque los del Distrito 11 usaron ese gesto antiguo de nuestro Distrito, acaso fue así como…

-¿Y bien? – interrumpe Coin con mis pensamientos.

-Sigo sin entender porque me trajeron aquí.

-Vera, Soldado Everdeen, en los Distritos solo hace falta la chispa que de inicio al incendio.

-¿La chispa? – pregunto, aun más confusa.

-Preferimos llamarlo Sinsajo. – me quedo unos minutos en silencio, recapitulando la información, hasta que doy en el blanco.

-A ver si entendí bien, ¿Quieren que sea el Sinsajo?

-A si es, serias el estandarte, la cara de la rebelión. – no sé qué decir, lo que dice suena tan absurdo.

-¿Y porque debería aceptar ser el Sinsajo?

-Porque, el Capitolio te arrebato lo que más querías Catnip, a tu hermana. – desde que entre, no había escuchado hablar a Gale hasta ahora. Pero el tenia razón, el lo sabía muy bien, que Prim era todo para mí y que no dejaría las cosas así.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso? – pregunto a Coin.

-Libertad, justicia, es lo que quieres ¿no? Vengar la muerte de tu hermana y vivir sin privaciones.

Lo quería, pero era absurdo, como yo iba a hacer que los Distritos se levantaran contra el Capitolio, el Distrito 12, no se ha caracterizado por ser rebelde, muchos tienen miedo de lo que podrían hacerles a sus familias.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – pregunto, no por querer aceptar, pero si para informarme.

-Por el momento nada, todo llegara en su respectivo momento.

**...**

_Hola gente bonita =)_

_Precisamente ayer 13 de junio, se cumplió un mes, de haber publicado esta historia, así que decidí regalarles un capitulo un poco mas largo ;D pero dirán eso que? Pues nomas quería compartirlo con ustedes._

_¿Que les pareció el capitulo?_

_ Ahora si los del Distrito 13 hicieron su aparición. Aclaro lo de la enfermera que le saco sangre a Katniss, es nada mas para checar su estado, por eso cuando despertó no tenia tanta ojera, ni estaba tan delgada como antes. _

**"Ires"** _El accidente del punto de vista de Katniss y los del Distrito. Pero nadie sabe que hubo antes del derrocamiento para que explotara la mina. ;D Que "accidente" tan mas raro XD Es como un rompecabezas, Peeta tiene información del Capitolio & Katniss de los Distritos, solo falta que acomoden las piezas.  
_

_**"magui9999"** Gracias, Lo de tu pregunta, creo que es un poco traumante pensar que tu hermana esta en casa y ver los cuadros tan reales de Peeta,que cualquiera quedaría espantado. lo bueno que ya Katniss se recupero & podra ponerse en marcha de lo que le sigue ;D_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Bueno ese capitulo me dio muchos dolores de cabeza, porque no sabia como acomodarlo, tarde mucho y no me convenció del todo, pero ya esta. :D Por favor no me mates, Gale ya hizo su aparición XD & Dobby ntpp yo le cuento la historia. Gracias, aunque creo que he dejado un poco abandonado mi canal, pero ya ayer subí un vídeo que tenia ya hecho & mañana subiré uno de Amanecer por si te quieres pasar a verlo. Sera dedicado a todas ustedes ;D_

_Un beso y un abrazo a todas._

_Frase de mi trabajo de Ética:_

**_La experiencia no solo se transmite de padres a hijos, si no que es el camino que recorre uno día con día, con lo que se sabe, lo que se ve, lo que se vive, lo que se dice y lo que uno aprende de los errores cometidos. Es algo que se queda para toda la vida, pues lo es todo. _**

**_Review :3_**


	22. Volverla a ver

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Volverla a Ver. **

_Peeta Pov._

La agenda para el Distrito 12 incluye una cena en la casa del Alcalde Undersee esta noche y un rally de victoria en la plaza durante el Festival de la Cosecha mañana. Siempre celebramos el Festival de la Cosecha el último día del Tour de la Victoria, pero habitualmente significa una comida en casa o con unos pocos amigos si puedes permitírtelo. En mi caso, mamá nos permite comer un pan bueno y no rancio como los que acostumbramos a comer. Pero este año será un evento público, y ya que el Capitolio lo estará organizando, todo el mundo en todo el distrito tendrá la barriga llena.

Lo más extraño de las ceremonias es que en ninguna vi a la Sra. Everdeen presente, sabía muy bien que Katniss no iría por su seguridad, pero había algo inquietante que no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza, miedo, de pensar que les ha pasado algo. En cuanto terminaron las ceremonias, lo primero que hice fue ir la casa de los Everdeen asegurarme que mis sospechas no son nada más que un simple temor ante la amenaza del Presidente Snow a Katniss.

Estoy de pie frente a la puerta de los Everdeen, temiendo lo que me encontrare detrás de ella, me armo de valor y toco la puerta. Escucho la voz de la Sra. Everdeen del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Katniss? – al escuchar el nombre de Katniss se que algo va mal. La Sra. Everdeen se acerca y abre la puerta.

-Ah, Peeta eres tú. – dice una mujer con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está Katniss? – pregunto.

-No lo sé – dice a punto de romper a llorar – Ella estaba bien y de repente ya no la vi mas. – mi preocupación creció, temiendo que el Presidente Snow no solo hubiera amenazado a Katniss si no a mí, que sea un castigo por lo que paso en el Once y la muerte un castigo para Katniss. Pasamos a la pequeña sala que tienen los Everdeen, decido que si quiero saber lo que pasara con Katniss si es que sigue viva, primero tengo que saber lo que paso ese día de la explosión.

-El Presidente Snow hablo conmigo. – veo como los ojos de la Sra. Everdeen se van haciendo grandes de la impresión. – Sabe que Katniss huyo y que regreso – concluyo.

-¿Te dijo algo más? – me pregunta con un dejo de preocupación.

-Sí, amenazo a Katniss. Me dijo que no se metiera en territorio peligroso como su padre. – la Sra. Everdeen se pone pálida al escuchar mis palabras, no dice nada por unos minutos, pero eso solo hace que se agrande mi temor, así que decido romper el silencio.

-¿A qué se refería el Presidente Snow con lo de su esposo? –

-El accidente en las minas solo fue una advertencia para todos aquellos que andaban involucrados en los levantamientos. – veo como el nerviosismo se apodera de ella, jugueteando con sus dedos sin dejar de presionarlos.

-¿Hubo levantamientos en el Distrito? – Se que es algo difícil para ella hablar de esto, pero tengo que saber lo que paso.

-Sí, mi esposo era un revolucionario, enseño a Katniss a usar el arco con la esperanza de que ella algún día siguiera sus pasos... – guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo - Todos los que trabajaban en las minas, hacían planes contra el Capitolio, hasta que estos llegaron a oídos del Presidente y ya sabes lo que paso después. – Otro silencio, pero esta vez los lamentos se hicieron presentes – Lo arreglaron todo para que pareciera un accidente, pero no fue así. Mi esposo nunca me comento nada, con el fin de proteger a la familia, pero si yo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera sabido en lo que se metía, lo hubiera detenido. – dice rompiendo a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho – quería decirle que aunque lo supiera, eso no cambiaría nada el hecho de que su esposo dejara de armar levantamientos contra el capitolio, pero decido callar y escuchar.

-Nadie del Distrito tenía conocimiento de lo que se planeaba en las minas. Yo me entere ese día de la explosión, un hombre llamado Chards, no pudo ir a trabajar, se había dislocado el hombro, al enterarse del accidente, fue hacia mí y me conto todo. Las pocas personas que sabíamos decidimos mantener en secreto lo que paso, por nuestros hijos.

Ahora lo sabía, el padre de Katniss fue un revolucionario, a eso se refería el Presidente Snow en meterse en territorio peligroso, pero teniendo en cuenta que Katniss huyo del Doce y volvió por su familia, eso no quería decir que ella estuviera organizando un levantamiento, ella ni si quiera ha de saber lo que paso en los demás Distritos por lo que se del único que tiene conocimiento es del Ocho, pero había algo que no dejaba de inquietarme y era el saber si Katniss seguía viva.

-¿Crees que Katniss este… - no dejo terminar la frase, porque no quiero pensar en eso.

-Lo averiguare. – es lo único que digo, salgo de su casa, no sin antes verificar que la Sra. Everdeen se encuentra en condiciones de estar sola, camino deambulando de regreso a la Aldea de los Vencedores, pues no me apetece ir a ver a mi padre.

Cuando llego a casa, tengo un raro impulso de pintar, ese recuerdo tan vivido que vuelve a mí después de doce años, ese día en el que me enamore de ella, en el que el silencio reino apoderándose del momento y solo su voz resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Porque todo era tan difícil, en qué momento mi vida se fue arruinando, ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quería que los malos recuerdos me invadieran, pero ya era tarde, el impulso destructivo apareció de nuevo en mi, intente controlarme pero no pude, tire todo a mi paso, para después acabar acurrucado en una esquina llorando, esa noche no dormí, de solo pensar que Katniss estuviera muerta, hacia que mis peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad.

Al día siguiente decido ir hablar con Haymitch, aunque se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo borracho, era una persona demasiado inteligente para resolver ciertos conflictos, si alguien había estado más tiempo en los juegos del Capitolio ese era el, él podía ayudarme a saber lo que le ha pasado Katniss. Si el Presidente Snow ha movido su pieza del juego o solo son… los del Distrito trece. Hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar que cabía una posibilidad de que ellos la encontraran, pero si así fue, ¿Dónde está? ¿En el Distrito 13 de nuevo?

Toco una, dos, tres veces la casa de Haymitch y nada por lo que decido entrar como si fuera mi propia casa. Lo encuentro en el sillón durmiendo, con botellas tiradas a su alrededor, la casa tenía un asqueroso olor, intente despertarlo amablemente, pero al ver que no funcionaba nada, lleno un cuenco de agua helada y se la echo encima, no sin antes apartarme de en medio. Salta del sillón agitando el cuchillo que siempre lleva con él, hasta que me ve.

-¿Qué haces? – farfulla

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué estoy todo mojado?

-No pude despertarte a sacudidas – digo – Además, es importante.

Haymitch ve la seriedad en mi rostro, se para del sillón en busca de una playera limpia, se la coloca y dice:

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto.

-Fuera de aquí, anda camina chico. – Caminamos por la ciudad, por la Veta, sin llegar a un punto en específico, Haymitch tiene la leve sospecha que en las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores tienen micrófonos por todas partes.

-Creo que tienes razón. – eso explicaría como el Presidente Snow sabe lo de Katniss.

-¿Qué era lo importante que tenias que decirme chico?

-El Presidente Snow amenazo a Katniss a través de mí.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con el Presidente Snow? – pregunta Haymitch mas sorprendido que nada.

-En el Tour de la Victoria, en el Capitolio. – Le cuento todo a Haymitch, lo que paso en el Distrito Once, lo del Ocho, la plática con Plutarch, la amenaza del Presidente Snow, la existencia del Distrito 13, la recurrente desaparición de Katniss, lo de su padre, los hombres que vinieron a buscarla.

-¿Y porque no habías dicho nada? – me regaño Haymitch

-No creí que fuera el momento adecuado, además primero necesitaba ver que Katniss estaba bien, lo cual ni si quiera esta en este Distrito.

-Chico, esto es grave, sabes lo que pasara si esa chica sigue desapareciendo así, aunque no esté involucrada en nada, harán que la maten.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-El Presidente Snow no te hubiera mandado con una amenaza, si ya se hubiera encargado de ella. Por lo que solo queda que los hombres del Distrito Trece se la llevaran.

Contarle a Haymitch mis preocupaciones me quito un peso de encima, al menos sabía que Katniss no está muerta, no por Snow claro, pero aun tenia cierto temor, un temor que se agrandaba con el paso de los días.

Tres días, era el tiempo suficiente para volverme loco, esta preocupación me está matando, si estaba un minuto más en esa casa, no tenía idea lo que pasaría, necesitaba estar con alguien y que mejor que pasar un poco del tiempo ayudando a mi padre con la panadería.

Después de una breve visita a la casa de los Everdeen, iba rumbo a la panadería de mi familia, cuando algo o más bien alguien capto mi atención, me acerco a lo que sería un ostentoso recuento familiar, cuando ellos se percatan de mi presencia.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir – me disculpo.

-Peeta Mellark – dice el joven de piel aceitunada, pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Gale Hawthorne – no necesitaba preguntar para saber que era él.

-El mismo… no esperaba verte por aquí.

-Veras Gale, cariño, Peeta ha estado ayudando a la Sra. Everdeen. – dice Hazelle

-Oh. – es lo único que dice, pero yo no me reservo para preguntar:

-¿Y Katniss? – sabía que si el volvió del 13 y ellos la tenían, seguro que Katniss también estaba aquí.

-No sé donde está. – miente.

-No te creo. – Le recrimino.

-Gale – le reprocha su madre.

-Ella está bien, por si es eso lo que querías saber. Y si ella está aquí. – ella está bien, esta aquí, una parte de mi se relajo, pero seguía sintiendo ese temor en mi pecho.

-Gracias. – dije antes de ir casi corriendo a encontrarla.

-Hey Mellark – me llama Gale – toma, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por los Everdeen y por lo que hiciste por Prim. – dice dando una ardilla de las que antes mi padre le compraba. Pero escuchar el nombre de Prim hace que una herida aun no cerrada del todo, se vuelva abrir desgarrándome poco a poco, pero me repongo, pensando que Prim está un mejor lugar y que no está sola.

Tenía planeado llegar primero a la panadería, seguro a mi padre le encantara volver a cenar un buen estofado de ardilla, de paso llevaría un poco de pan para Katniss y volvería a casa, así ella podría encontrarme fácilmente, sin estar perdiendo el tiempo en encontrarnos, pero mis planes no salieron como esperaba, pues no tenia percatado su llegada.

-Hey tú – me llama una voz desconocida para mí. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - me giro y lo veo un hombre alto y musculoso con pliegues afilados en los pantalones, pero lo peor de todo con uniforme designado para nuestro agente de la paz en jefe.

-Estaba en la Veta, yo solo la mate – miento, pero para estas alturas mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que no me percato que estoy atado a un poste de madera, la ardilla colgando de mi cuello, con la playera desgarrada y la espalda destrozada.

El dolor es cegador y espontaneo, no sé en qué momento deje de sentir todo mi cuerpo, la inconsciencia me llamaba, lo único que podía pensar era que moriría sin volverla a ver.

**...**

**_Hola :)_**

_Acabo de terminar este capitulo, creo que el no poder dormir por tomar coca en la noche funciona con los capítulos XD bueno no quise hacerlas esperar hasta el lunes para publicarlo así que:_

_¿Que les pareció? Lamento mucho lo de Peeta, a mi también me dolió que lo azotaran y no a Gale, espero no me maten por eso :S Y antes de lanzar sus insultos hacia Gale, aclaro que él no sabia del nuevo agente de la paz en jefe. (Pero si lo quieren insultar adelante no me opongo XD) _

_**"LenaPrince"** Me alegra que volvieras Lena, lo bueno que ya no estas castigada :) Y __puedas seguir leyendo. Gracias intento siempre dejarlas con la intriga xD_

_**"Ires"** Espero que con este capitulo no se te salgan los ojos XD Lo se es feo contar con una persona y que al final te de la espalda, pero como diría un amigo "Si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas" xD ok no. La conversación del Sinsajo entre Peeta y Katniss mmm, no se si estará próxima. _

_**"Xime25"** La verdad es que si, como una decision, puede hacer que algunas cosas empeoren o mejoren, para el caso de Katniss no le ha ido tan bien que digamos. Y gracias por leer y comentar, siempre son bien recibidos. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Gracias ya un mesesito con la historia =) Esperare a Dobby con esa tarta, espero y tenga flan porque esos son los que mas me gustan ;D Si Coin es mala y usa a las personas para sus planes malévolos contra el Capitolio. No quise volver a la depresión de la Sra. Everdeen pero ya seria un enfado, pero si esta preocupada. Con este capitulo se aclara tu duda de donde estaría Katniss, para cuando Peeta volviera. _

_**"minafan"** No te preocupes mina, se lo que es andar sin tiempo, esos momentos son los mas estresantes, bueno para mi, porque tanto que hacer y poco tiempo. Pero siempre todo sale bien ;D Ah y gracias por tus palabras. Y claro **anaprinces25** me había comentado de una persona que hiciera sentir celos a Katniss y la pondré no te preocupes por eso, solo que este no es el momento. Pero pronto no falta mucho para que salga. Porque como dices es justo y Peeta se lo merece ;D_

_**"magui9999"** Los dos son repugnantes personas asesinas sin remordimientos que no mas lo que buscan es restregarse de poder y no merecen vivir, XD Gracias._

_Nos seguimos leyendo, un beso y que tengan un bonito día._

**_Las personas llegan a tu vida por alguna razón, nunca intentes cambiarlas, _****_porque tardaras mas en hacerlas cambiar que en aceptarlas como son._**

**_Review :3_**


	23. Volver en el tiempo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Volver en el Tiempo. **

_Katniss Pov._

Convertirme en un Sinsajo. Podría yo hacer que los demás Distritos se levantaran contra el Capitolio, probablemente no, pero entonces porque los del Distrito Trece no han hecho su aparición, desde mucho antes, porque dejaron de lado los demás Distritos. Si había algo que sabía, era que no confió en ellos, no sabía quiénes eran, pero mucho menos me gusta el Capitolio, pero en quien puedo confiar si no es en mi misma, actuaria por instintos y ellos me dicen que me aleje.

-¿Puedo volver a mi Distrito? – pregunto a Coin.

-Adelante – hace un movimiento con su mano derecha en muestra de que puedo retirarme, doy media vuelta y ella vuelve hablar – Esperare su respuesta Soldado Everdeen.

Camino fuera de Comando lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero estar más tiempo ahí, estoy a punto de volver por donde viene, cuando alguien me sujeta del antebrazo y me voltea hacia él.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Gale.

-A mi hogar. – respondo soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Ni siquiera lo consideraras?

-No tengo nada que considerar Gale.

-¿Ni porque ellos asesinaron a tu hermana, a Prim? – levanta la voz, pero yo no quiero escuchar, no quiero pensar en mi hermana, porque lo único que hace es traer este dolor a la superficie.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Intento volver a lo que era mi vida de antes. – digo respirando profundo pues las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Tú no eres de esas Catnip.

-Según tú, ¿Quién soy? Porque yo ya no lo sé. – una parte de mi esta destrozándose cayendo en pedazos y haciéndose añicos al tocar el suelo.

-Eres una sobreviviente, una luchadora y no dejarías pasar lo que paso. – me quedo en silencio, ese silencio sepulcral en el que se formaba antes, cuando salíamos a cazar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Gale? – pregunto al fin después de varios minutos de silencio, viendo lo a la cara.

-¿El qué?

-Sabes de lo que hablo. – lo sabe, por eso ha desviado la mirada.

-No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar – guarda silencio, saca el poco aire que contiene sus pulmones y prosigue. – Tenía miedo a tu reacción, miedo a que no supieras enfrentarlo.

-Sabes tenias razón no supe enfrentarlo, pero lo peor de todo que no estuviste ahí Gale. – levanta la mirada y la dirige a mis ojos, la voz se me empieza a quebrar. – Todos estos días han sido de lo más difíciles para mí, me convertí en el ser que odiaba, quería morirme, pero ver la preocupación en los ojos de Peeta todos los días tratando de que probara bocado, de hacer que estuviera bien, no solo yo también mi madre, hacia que me odiara todavía más, hizo que comprendiera, Prim me estaría odiando como yo odiaba a mi madre por abandonarnos. – dije rompiendo a llorar con lo que Gale respondió rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho Catnip.

En ese momento, en el que creí a ver perdido a mi mejor amigo, el volvió a mí, me hizo ver que él estaba allí conmigo.

-¿Piensas volver a estas horas? – pregunta Gale separándose de mí después de tranquilizarme.

-Sí, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí.

-Mm te propongo algo, quédate esta noche y por la mañana regresamos.

-¿Regresamos? ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo?

-Sí, eh estado fuera por mucho tiempo y me gustaría ver a mi familia.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Coin? – pregunto.

-Bueno fue ella la que me sugirió volver.

Era extraño como mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, mi patito, nunca dejaría de pensar en ti, ni en tu cruel destino, aun tenia la duda sobre tu muerte, estando en esta situación lo más conveniente era no saber lo que te ocurrió. Esa noche como todas las demás, las pesadillas me atormentaron hasta el amanecer, lo sabía por la hora del reloj, me levante, me aliste y salí en busca de Gale. Al parecer nos llevarían en un aerodeslizador, no tardaríamos nada en regresar.

-¿Los has visto? – pregunta Gale un poco nervioso, a pocos minutos de llegar.

-¿A tu familia? – Asiente – No, escuche hablar a Peeta de tu mamá, pero no recuerdo lo que dijo.

-¿Crees que este enfadada?

-Se alegrara al verte Gale.

Al aterrizar en los bosques del Distrito 12, es como volver en el tiempo, como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido.

-Por los viejos tiempos. – dice Gale enseñando su arco, a lo que yo le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no tengo el mío.

-Claro que si – Gale se acerca a la parte de atrás del aerodeslizador donde están unas cajas, destapa una y de ahí saca un carcaj con una docena de flechas y un arco. – ¿Y bien?

-Hagámoslo.

Salimos corriendo en busca de nuestro territorio de caza, dejando atrás el aerodeslizador, al Teniente Stone y al Soldado Knurt. Ellos se quedarían en el Distrito 12 por si me decidía a ser el Sinsajo. Lo cual por el momento lo tenía descartado. Después de una caza furtiva y una recolecta agradable, teníamos ya en nuestras bolsas tres ardillas, un conejo y tres grandes peces, junto con verduras frescas, y un montón de fresas. Llegamos al que era antes nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vista al valle.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho Catnip? – pregunta Gale al momento de sentarnos, pero vio la confusión en mi rostro ante su pregunta y aclaro – Ya sabes en la Cosecha.

-No la hubiera dejado ir. – este era el lugar, en el que había aceptado huir, en el que al no haber aceptado, mi hermana estaría viva y yo, bueno, no tendría idea. – Creo que deberíamos volver, antes de que se haga tarde. – trato de no tocar ese tema, pues de que servirá pensar en posibles soluciones, si Prim ya no está aquí.

De camino a casa, preferimos llegar primero al Quemador, recompensar a nuestras familias por nuestra huida, en mi caso por desaparecer sin más. Al momento de cruzar la puerta del mercado negro todos y cada uno de los comerciantes y vendedores fijaron la mirada en nosotros, como si lo que vieran sus ojos no fuese real y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Por qué todos nos miran? – me susurra Gale.

-Creen que el Capitolio nos arresto. – Gale suelta una risa disimulada.

Nos acercamos al puesto de Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente, no nos caería nada mal, uno de esos cuencos.

-Sae ¿Quieres intercambiar? – pregunto tratando de alivianar la situación, varios pares de ojos se centran en nosotros y otros cuantos regresan a lo que hacían.

-¿Qué es lo que traen? – se que la curiosidad la mata, al igual que muchos, pero ella no preguntaría por nuestro regreso, no por el momento.

-Verduras y un poco de carne – dice Gale, decidimos guardar las fresas para nosotros. Gale quería un pescado y una ardilla, por lo que teníamos para intercambiar verduras, dos ardillas, un conejo y dos pescado.

Sae nos compra la mitad de las verduras y las dos ardillas a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina, jabón y para cada uno un cuenco de sopa. Al terminar nuestro cuenco, vamos con Bresht e intercambiamos los dos pescados por caramelos, seguro que a Rory, Vick y Posy les encantara. Por el momento nuestros negocios en el mercado negro estaban terminados, por lo que al salir cada par de ojos nos miraban de nuevo.

-Eso fue raro.

-Lo fue – afirme, empezando a reírme, seguidas de la risa de Gale. – Es hora de despedirnos.

-¿A dónde iras? – pregunta Gale.

-Iré a ver a Peeta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Estaré bien… Nos vemos luego Gale.

Tomo el camino que se dirige a la Aldea de los Vencedores, ansiosa de volver a ver aquel chico del pan que me devolvió a la vida sin darse cuenta, decido que después de ir a ver a Peeta, iría a ver a mi madre. Todo es tan silencioso en esta parte del Distrito que hasta dan escalofríos, llego a la casa de Peeta toco la puerta y espero, pero nadie sale abrir, vuelvo a tocar, pero nada, seguro Peeta ha ido a la panadería de su familia, no tardaría mucho en volver, así que lo esperaría en el porche.

Pasaban los minutos, las horas, el sol se ocultaba cada vez más y Peeta Mellark no volvía, toco la puerta de Haymitch Abernathy, pero nada, este silencio que habita me pone nerviosa, ansiosa, con un mal presentimiento, esperaría un poco más, si Peeta no volvió, regresaría a la Veta e iría con mi madre.

Sentada en el escalón y recargada en el barandal del porche de la casa de Peeta estoy por quedarme dormida cuando lo escucho un revoloteo. Me levanto y voy hacia donde se escucha el alboroto, es cuando los veo, cuatro hombres y a Haymitch llevando en una especie de camilla a un Peeta todo herido sangrando sin parar de su espalda.

**...**

_Hola! _

_Se que el capitulo no ha sido de los mejores, pero es como de relleno, es la parte de Katniss y Gale el día del azotamiento de Peeta, el porque estaba Gale en el Distrito y el como saco la ardilla._

_**"adriana2011"** Hola adriana sera mi historia pero su opinión cuenta para mi ;D cualquier idea, sugerencia es bienvenida. Lamentablemente Katniss no pudo salvar a Peeta, pero si llego Haymitch. & Gracias me alegro que te guste la historia, y claro nos seguimos leyendo. _

_**"Ires"** Me dolio mucho escribir su azote, pero asi tenia que ser, aunque Peeta no tuviera la culpa. Tu deseo es concedido, puedes curar sus heridas, pero que Katniss no se entere porque luego se pone celosa shhh... Tus preguntas son resueltas con este capitulo. Haymitch llego un poquitin tarde, pero llego al rescate, & si habra una tercera mas adelante ;D_

_**"anaprinces25"** Si estuvo feo el azote, por lo que odio a Thread, pero bueno, & si aun sigo tomando en cuenta tu propuesta ;D no te preocupes :)_

_**"LenaPrince"** Si llego Haymitch a rescatarlo antes de que lo mataran, si no imaginate sin Peeta no hay historia, bueno si pero es Peeta :D _

_**"andrea"** Gracias y si la pienso seguir hasta el final, aunque últimamente me demoro un poquito mas en subir capitulo, puesto que no me llega la inspiración, pero me pondré las pilas ;D _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Peeta esta bien, lo estoy cuidando mientras Katniss llega. Si la Sra. Everdeen ya a sufrido bastante imagínate perder a su esposo en una explosión y luego a su hija verla morir y que la otra ande de parranda (bueno no, pero sonó padre XD) Gracias si me llego la tarta (aunque fuese tarta del día del padre, pero yo digo que fuiste tu ;D) _

_Nos seguimos leyendo, no olviden que toda opinión es bien aceptada, tanto sugerencias, como errores, ideas, frases, personajes, etc, etc. _

**_Frase de Josh Hutcherson en una entrevista:_**

**_"La fama no cambia quien eres, solo lo magnifica"  
_**


	24. Ojos azules

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Ojos Azules.**

_Katniss Pov._

-¡Peeta! – grito estérica al ver al chico del pan en esas condiciones, estoy por acercarme cuando Haymitch interfiere.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto con la histeria a flor de piel.

Haymitch abre la puerta de la casa de Peeta, va hacia un cuarto trayendo con él una sábana blanca, lo introducen y en instantes la larga mesa de la cocina ha sido vaciada y la tela extendida sobre ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – vuelvo a gritar pero sigo sin obtener respuestas.

-Quieres tranquilizarte. – tranquilizarme es lo que menos puedo hacer en estos momentos. Me acerco a la mesa donde esta Peeta que es cuando veo sus heridas, su espalda está destrozada, un azotamiento sin duda, pero hace mucho que dejaron de a ver azotamientos en el Distrito 12, no puedo recordar un tiempo antes de Cray, un tiempo donde había un agente de la paz en jefe que usaba libremente el látigo.

Peeta empieza a recobrar la conciencia en el peor momento, removiéndose, quejándose por el dolor, la sangre empieza a brotar sin control de su espalda, el pánico se apodera de mí, quiero huir, desaparecer en el bosque como hice el día en que trajeron al hombre quemado a nuestra casa, salir a cazar mientras mi madre y Prim se encargan de algo que yo no tengo ni el valor ni la habilidad de curar.

Entonces es cuando él abre los ojos y lo veo, los ojos azules de Peeta, aquellos ojos preocupados sin dejar de mirar cómo me consumía poco a poco, aquellos que me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, aquellos que me dieron esperanza. Me di cuenta que no podía dejarlo en esta situación, no le daría la espalda cuando él más me necesita.

-¿Le han avisado a mi madre? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es lo primero que hicimos. No tardara en llegar. – contesta Haymitch, no sé en qué momento los hombres que trajeron a Peeta se fueron, ni en qué momento Haymitch trajo un botiquín y algunas otras cosas que mi madre utilizara en cuanto llegue, pero yo no puedo esperar, no soporto ver el sufrimiento de Peeta ante mis ojos, me acerco a él lentamente, tomo su mano entre las mías y le digo:

-Todo estará bien. – beso su frente, tomo un cuchillo y desgarro lo que queda de su playera, quitándosela con cuidado, voy limpiando la sangre que brota de sus heridas, cuando escucho a Haymitch decir.

-Nuevo Jefe. – mi madre solo asiente, pero cuando me ve no puede evitar soltar una lagrima.

-Katniss – susurra.

-Tienes que ayudarlo. – es lo único que hace mucho tiempo le pido a mi madre.

Es en estos momentos en los que creo que mi madre sabe quién es, que me llena de admiración el verla pasar de una mujer que me llama para matar a una araña a una mujer inmune al miedo.

Mi madre vierte agua de una cafetera en un cuenco, saca de su bolsa algunos de sus remedios, hierbas secas, tinturas y botellas. Miro sus manos, los dedos largos y finos desmenuzando esto, añadiendo gotas de aquello, dentro del cuenco. Empapando una tela en el líquido caliente.

-Espera, espera. – le digo a mi madre antes de poner la tela en la espalda de Peeta.

-¿Qué? – me pregunta.

-No pensaras ponérselo así sin más.

-No te preocupes – dice Haymitch – Solía haber muchos azotamientos antes de Cray. Es a ella a quien se los llevábamos.

-Pero eso ardera y él esta consiente.

-Le daré una poción de hierbas combinado con jarabe para dormir.

-Dale un analgésico, las hierbas no ayudaran mucho.

-Las hierbas son mas para la inflamación.

Por primera vez mi madre y yo trabajamos en equipo, ella le prepara el té de hierbas, mientras le pone gotas de jarabe somnífero, cuando está listo, me siento enfrente de él, le doy el té que de traguito en traguito se lo toma todo y mi madre le inyecta en el brazo el analgésico.

-Estarás bien – le susurro mientras acaricio su pelo rubio. Esperamos unos minutos para que el jarabe y el analgésico hagan su efecto y en cuanto lo hacen mi madre se pone a trabajar.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, es ver al padre de Peeta parado en medio de la cocina, sin hacer o decir algo, le cedo mi asiento al Sr. Mellark para que pueda estar cerca de su hijo, el se sienta no sin antes agradecerme con la mirada, toma su mano y se queda hay quieto, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Incluso en manos expertas, lleva mucho tiempo limpiar las heridas, reparar lo que sea de la piel destrozada que pueda ser salvado, aplicar un bálsamo y un vendaje ligero. A medida que la sangre se aclara, puedo ver donde aterrizo cada golpe del látigo y sentir el dolor que Peeta sintió en ese momento. La sangre me empieza a hervir, el coraje es lo que me da valor para preguntarle a Haymitch lo que paso.

-Bristel y Thom lo vieron todo, ellos iban pasando por ahí cuando el nuevo agente en jefe, vio a Peeta con una la ardilla.

-¿Ardilla? – pregunto confusa.

-Si, por eso lo azotaron, sabes que está prohibida la caza y esas cosas. – Es entonces que me cuadra todo, Gale y yo cazamos tres ardillas esta mañana, somos los únicos que nos aventuramos al bosque, dos de ellas intercambiadas a Sae, lo cual ella no pudo a ver dado la ardilla a Peeta, lo que me queda con…

-Gale.

-¿Qué? – dice Haymitch. Pero yo no digo nada, la ira me invade, me ciega, Peeta ni si quiera cazo esa ardilla. Y si… es un castigo. Si el Capitolio está castigando a Peeta por lo que paso en los Distritos. Y si Coin tiene razón y es momento de que los Distritos se levanten contra el Capitolio. Es posible que yo pueda ser el Sinsajo y pueda desatarlos, podría eso cambiar algo. No lo sé, pero estoy tan enfadada, que podría matar ahora mismo a Thread. ¿Y si el Trece lo planeo? Eso explicaría porque Coin dejo venir a Gale.

-Catnip, acabo de enterarme lo que paso. Lo siento mucho. – Gale viene entrando a la casa de Peeta y mi furia aumenta. Estoy desarmada, pero nadie debería subestimar el daño que pueden hacer las uñas, sin pensármelo dos veces me lanzo hacia su cara, haciendo que fluya la sangre. Siento como dos brazos me separan de él pero yo quiero seguir arañándolo o golpeándolo.

-¡Es tu culpa! – Le grito - ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-Catnip, tranquilízate, yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar. – no me importa que mi madre, el padre de Peeta e incluso Haymitch presencien esto, pero solo quiero matarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en realidad aquí Gale?

-De que hablas.

-Ya no me trago el cuento que Coin te dejo venir sin más.

-Así fue. – mentira, desde que fuimos al Trece siempre vio por Coin antes que de mí, porque ahora tendría que ser diferente, trato de lanzarme otra vez a él, pero Haymitch me agarra tan fuerte que ni si quiera le toco un pelo.

-¿Acaso me estas culpando de la muerte de Prim?, porque si es así te recuerdo que tu aceptaste venir conmigo. – ¿Lo culpaba? Puede que no, pero en este momento estoy tan enojada con él, que no mido mis palabras.

-Si buscas culpables. Culpa al Capitolio. Ellos no solo mataron a tu hermana. – dice Gale, al ver que no decía nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – si Gale quería llegar a un punto, es ahora o nunca.

-Es mejor que te vayas muchacho. – interviene Haymitch, había olvidado por completo que no estábamos solos, volteo mi cara, hacia donde esta Peeta recostado y veo cuatro pares de ojos incrédulos, con caras pálidas, por lo que escucharon y vieron. Gale sin más da media vuelta y sale de la casa.

-Lo siento – les digo y salgo al patio a tomar aire fresco.

Gale tiene razón, el Trece no me arrebato la vida de mi hermana, fue el Capitolio. Ellos la mataron, le destrozaron el futuro a Peeta y ahora lo torturan, es que no hay límite a su crueldad. No seguro que no. Alguien tiene que ponerles un alto y si aceptar ser el Sinsajo me daba la oportunidad de vengarme de Snow entonces lo haría.

**...**

_Hola!_

_El anterior capitulo era mas Katniss/Gale, pero como somos o soy anti-Gale. Tenia que pasar el reclamo de Katniss y por supuesto la curación de Peeta :3 Espero que les gustes, porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. _

_**"monogotas2"** A mi tambien me dolio el azote, pero algo malo siempre tiene que traer algo bueno, Ya veras porque ;D_

_**"Nymphaea's"** Si se que fue muy azucarero lo de Gale y Katniss, pero ahora si el ver a Peeta en esas condiciones saco su lado salvaje. (explosivo) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** No creo que Katniss y su mamá tiene todo bajo control :/ lastima, yo que tantas ganas tenia de cuidarlo, pero bueno. Amm es que el capitulo tenia que acabar ahí, para que estuviera mas completo este :D Y si veremos a una Katniss celosa por el momento ah esperar. Me alegro que te gustase la imagen ;D & si gracias por la tarta xD_

_**"Ires"** Creo que llegaste un poquitín tarde y se te adelanto Katniss y su mamá. Hay ese Haymitch creo que le tendremos que quitar el alcohol por una semana, por tardar tanto en llegar a salvar a Peeta. Tienes mucha razón, la amistad de Katniss y Gale se rompió en cuanto abandonaron el Doce y Gale dejo de hacerle caso en el Trece. Pero como dicen en los peores momentos es cuando sabes quien va estar para ti y porque no también en las buenas. _

_**"LenaPrince"** Gracias Lena, si lo bueno que llego Haymitch, si no estaria peor, pero tus deseos seran concedidos ;D_

_**"anaprinces25"** Si puedes ir a cuidarlo, pero que no te vea Katniss porque luego no sabemos como pueda reaccionar, yo te aviso cuando no este merodeando por ahí. _


	25. Ojos grises

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**N/A:** Este capitulo es especial por lo que les dejo una recomendación; De leer el capitulo con la canción de:

Florence + The Machine - never let me go_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Ojos Grises. **

_Peeta Pov._

-¡Peeta! – la escucho gritar mi nombre. Se escucha tan lejana su voz, ¿Estoy vivo? No lo sabría pues la oscuridad me absorbe sin que pueda llegar a ella.

Ya no me quedan fuerzas, estoy en el filo de la agonía, pero volver a escuchar su voz es por lo que no me daré por vencido. Intento moverme llegar donde esta ella, pero cada que lo intento, un quejido sale de mi boca. La siento cerca, tan cerca que podría tocarla, pero ¿Por qué no puedo tocarla? Una luz brillante me ciega, abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, ojos grises de la Veta. Puedo notar el pánico en ellos, tratando de tomar una decisión, no sé que ve ella en los míos, que todo su miedo se esfuma.

-¿Le han avisado a mi madre? – pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es lo primero que hicimos. No tardara en llegar – ¿Haymitch estaba aquí? Seguro es su voz, no puedo verlo, pues mis ojos siguen clavados en los de Katniss, ella se acerca a mí, toma mi mano entre las suyas suaves y temblorosas y me dice:

-Todo estará bien. – y le creo, besa mi frente y siento que he llegado al cielo. Siento como quita lo que queda de mi playera sin ni si quiera tocarme, con cuidado para no lastimarme, pero lo que ella no sabe, que nunca podría hacerme daño. Limpia cada gota de sangre que sale de mis heridas y oigo en la lejanía a Haymitch decir "Nuevo Jefe"

-Tienes que ayudarlo. – escucho la suplica de Katniss a la persona recién llegada.

Hay un alboroto en el lugar donde estoy, siento los parpados pesados, pero tengo que resistir, la sangre sigue brotando de mi espalda, lo sé porque la siento correr por los costados.

-Espera, espera. – escucho a Katniss decir.

-¿Qué? – esa voz la conozco pero no puedo recordar de quien.

-No pensaras ponérselo así sin más.

-No te preocupes. Solía haber muchos azotamientos antes de Cray. Es a ella a quien se los llevábamos. – dice Haymitch.

-Pero eso arderá y él esta consiente. – ¿Acaso Katniss Everdeen está preocupada por mi? Quiero decirle que no importa, que ya nada puede dolerme, pero no consigo omitir sonido alguno.

-Le daré una poción de hierbas combinado con jarabe para dormir. – esa voz es de la Sra. Everdeen, ella está aquí.

-Dale un analgésico, las hierbas no ayudaran mucho.

-Las hierbas son mas para la inflamación.

No consigo digerir sus palabras, solo sé que en minutos tengo a Katniss enfrente mío haciéndome tomar el té que hizo su madre, mientras siento como me inyectan no se qué.

-Estarás bien. – me susurra Katniss, pero yo ya no estoy consciente de nada, siento como mis parpados se empiezan a cerrar sin pedirme permiso, mientras la oscuridad me absorbe de nuevo.

Me despierto a mitad de la noche, desorientado con el dolor a flor de piel, intento levantarme, pero es tan fuerte el dolor que vuelvo a costarme, no recuerdo bien lo que paso, ni porque estoy aquí, pero el ver a Katniss dormir a un lado de mí me reconforta, me tranquiliza, es cuando los recuerdos me invaden, respiro hondo y el dolor empieza a disminuir, no sé cuánto tiempo me he pasado observando dormir a Katniss, pero cuando me doy cuenta ella empieza abrir los ojos.

-Peeta – dice adormilada.

-¿Una pesadilla? – pregunto.

-No… es extraño sabes.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Cuando estoy contigo, no tengo pesadillas.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo. – nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada, hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta

-Estoy mejor, gracias. – miento porque no quiero que ella siga preocupada.

-Lo siento – dice Katniss agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – no entendía porque se disculpaba.

-Porque fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera cazado esa ardilla, Gale jamás te la hubiera dado y tu estarías bien. – así que se culpa por lo que me paso, porque ella y Gale habían cazado esa ardilla.

-Eh, escúchame – le digo tomando su mentón, haciendo que me mirara – No fue tu culpa, nadie sabía que tendríamos un nuevo jefe.

-Sí pero… – intenta hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero no la dejo continuar.

-Shhh, por favor no te culpes Katniss. – ella solo asiente.

No sé en qué momento nos fuimos acercando el uno con el otro, ni que labios tocaron primero los de quien, pero ese beso tan solo ese beso me hizo sentir por primera vez que estaba muerto. No cabía de la felicidad de sentir los labios de Katniss con los míos, no creí que esto llegara a pasar algún día, ni si quiera sé si esto es real, si de verdad está pasando o lo estoy soñando. Me había dado por vencido desde el día que no pude traer de vuelta a Prim con su familia, pero la promesa que le hice de decirle lo que siento, empezó a rondar por mi cabeza.

El carraspeo de una persona que nos ha estado observando desde hace un momento, hace que nos separemos y miremos asustado, como a un niño que lo agarran haciendo una travesura, el lugar donde provino ese sonido. Haymitch, la única persona que puede interrumpir un momento como este. Katniss se levanta de la silla avergonzada.

-Ah… yo… es mejor que me vaya. – y sin más sale a toda prisa de la cocina sin ni si quiera mirarme a mi o Haymitch.

Haymitch suelta una risotada y yo lo único que puedo hacer es fulminarlo con la mirada.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Camino por las desoladas y friolentas calles del Distrito 12, es de madrugada por lo que las personas están en sus casas durmiendo. ¿Yo? yo no podría dormir aunque quisiese, después de lo que acaba de pasar, no creo conciliar el sueño tan fácil.

Estoy confundida y avergonzada, es la primera vez que beso a un chico y la sensación que sentí es completamente diferente a como creí que se sentiría al besar, Peeta hizo que se me agitara el pecho con solo tocar sus labios dulces y suaves. Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero no sé cómo llegamos a besarnos, ninguno de los dos era consciente, mucho menos Peeta, después del azotamiento, no creo que haya estado en sus cabales, pero ese beso me hizo desear un segundo, lo cual no sucedió por la interrupción de Haymitch.

¿Es que de verdad odie que nos interrumpiera? Ni si quiera sé como hare para volverlo a ver a la cara, ¿Qué pensara de mi? ¿Pensara que estoy jugando con él?, pero acaso… ¿Me estaré enamorando? No, por supuesto que no eso no pasara, Peeta solo es… solo es una persona con un gran corazón, si. Entre Peeta y yo, el poco tiempo que lo he estado tratando no ha habido nada romántico entre los dos, hasta ahora. Un beso no significa que este enamorada de él ¿No? ¿Pero qué es lo que me hasta pasando? Me pregunto una y otra vez, hasta llegar a mi casa de la Veta.

**...**

_Hola gente bonita =)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como les dije arriba es un capitulo especial, por que es el primer beso de Katniss & Peeta que espero y les gustara, también por que cuenta con dos puntos de vista, al principio solo iba a ser de Peeta; eran dos opciones que el capitulo fuera corto o fuera extremadamente largo, pero todo salio mejor a lo planeado, me puse a pensar y decidí poner una parte de Katniss después de ese beso. Por lo que lo demás que iba sera hasta el próximo capitulo. _

_"**monogotas2"** Tienes razon, yo tambien me puse a pensar en porque no le habia dicho antes a Katniss que le gustaba, si ya todo el Distrito decían que andaban porque no hacerlo oficial entre ellos, pero lo bueno que eso no paso porque no me hubiera gustado que prefiriera a Gale por Peeta._

_**"LenaPrince"** Lena ahora si esa escena del beso que esperabas, ¿te gusto? espero y si :)_

_**"Ires"** Tranquila, tengo un plan para Gale pero tendra que esperar :/ lo de la palabra alevosía, me hiciste recordar a mis clases de Literatura XD sin ofender. Los bandos si son diferentes, pero creo que Katniss sabrá que hacer en el momento adecuado. Lo del club antiGale jahhaa estaría bueno hacer uno ;D_

_**"Nymphaea´s"** La Katniss del otro capitulo fue mas la que intentaba recuperar a su amigo, pero ahora se da cuenta que ya no es el mismo Gale, por lo que hara intentara alejarse de él. _

_**"anaprinces25"** Ahora Peeta fue recompensado por su amada Katniss XD Estaría bien hacer un club de antiGale ¿no?_

_**"magui9999"** A veces me da no se que, que casi todo lo malo le pase a Peeta, por lo que tratare de hacer una balanza XD_

**___Me gustaría leer sus opiniones si les gusto, si no, que quieren que mejore, que quieren ver, a quien quieren ver morir, como quieren que sea Katniss con Peeta, etc, etc. _**


	26. Recuperación

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Recuperación. **

_Katniss Pov._

Estoy de pie frente a lo que alguna vez fue el Quemador, el mercado negro donde Gale y yo hacíamos nuestros trueques. Pienso en Sae la Grasienta, Ripper, todos los amigos míos que hacen allí su vida, ahora ya no queda nada más que puras cenizas.

Las calles están casi desiertas, lo que no sería raro en este momento del día si la gente estuviera en las minas, los niños en el colegio. Pero no lo están. Veo caras mirándome desde las puertas, a través de grietas en persianas. Preguntándose cómo es que sigo viva, o ¿Dónde estuve todo este tiempo? Nadie ah querido hacer chismorreo estando como estamos, prefieren evitarse problemas.

Thread es un trabajador rápido en tan solo medio día ya ha transformado la plaza. En el centro hay un poste oficial de azotamiento, varias empalizadas y una horca. Una inmensa bandera con el sello de Panem cuelga del techo del Edificio de Justicia. Agentes de la paz, en prístinos uniformes blancos marchan sobre adoquines limpiamente barridos. A lo largo de los tejados, más de ellos ocupan emplazamientos de pistolas automáticas.

Todo esto es totalmente escalofriante, no puedo evitar un cierto rencor contra el Capitolio, no entiendo que es lo que quieren lograr con esto. Si nunca antes lo habían hecho porque ahora vienen a intentar aterrorizarnos. Si cada año lo hacen llevándose a un chico y una chica para verlos morir de la peor manera. Uno de los tributos fue mi hermana Prim y nunca se los perdonare, no tendré piedad contra Snow.

Ese día no tuve el valor para ir a ver a Peeta, pero sabía que no podía estar evitándolo todo el tiempo, tenía que hacer frente a lo que paso, pero no puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada aquel día.

-¿No deberías estar recostado? – pregunto al momento de verlo a él abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Mi padre se acaba de ir. – veo como al caminar cojea un poco, por lo que lo ayudo a llegar al sillón.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le digo.

-He estado mejor. – Peeta me sonríe y yo oculto mi sonrojo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre? Mi padre ah dejado un poco de pan.

-Gracias, pero eh venido a revisar tus heridas.

-Está bien. – hago sentar a Peeta en la mesa, con cuidado quito los vendajes que mi madre le puso. Veo cada herida de su espalda, la forma del látigo que lo golpeo, me hace sentir culpable.

-Mi madre me ha dado esto – digo enseñándole una crema para heridas – la encontró en tu botiquín, dice que servirá para adelantar la curación. También les agradece a Haymitch a ti, por donarle sus botiquines.

-Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de revivirme.

-Tú nos has ayudado ya mucho Peeta.

-Lo hago con gusto. – con la yema de mis dedos aplico ligera y cuidadosamente la crema en las heridas de la ancha espalda de Peeta. Estoy tan concentrada en lo que hago que el sonido de la televisión me sobresalta.

-¿Iba a ver una programación especial? – pregunto.

-No lo sé, ¿Quieres ir a ver?

-Espera – digo al ver que Peeta está por bajarse de la mesa – Primero deja que vuelva a poner los vendajes.

Al terminar de poner las vendas en su lugar, ayudo a bajar a Peeta de la mesa, nos encaminamos rumbo a la sala donde está el televisor, pero me quedo helada al ver Prim y a Peeta en el televisor, no soy la única que se quedo paralizada al ver las imágenes que trasmitían desde el Capitolio, al parecer habían puesto el nombre de "Los mejores momentos de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre"

Veo como Peeta le dice a Prim que corra, mientras que él se queda enfrentándose a uno de los tributos, dividen la pantalla, del otro lado esta Prim corriendo por el bosque, para después ser perseguida por un tributo femenino, mi corazón late a más no poder, la chica quiere torturar a Prim por lo que le hizo por unas Rastrevíspulas, también se burla de cómo mataron a su aliada, mi hermana intenta zafarse de su agarre. La chica se distrae con algo que escucha, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces clava su cuchillo en mi hermana, no puedo evitar soltar un grito, eso hace que Peeta reaccione e intente moverme, pero no puedo todo mi mundo se vino abajo, mis ojos no dejan de ver la pantalla, por lo que Peeta intenta apagarla, pero lo detengo, si no es ahora nunca podre volver a ver cómo murió mi hermana.

Aparece otro tributo masculino de gran tamaño y de piel oscura, toma sin piedad a la chica que torturo a Prim, ella empieza a gritar llamando a Cato, el chico con el que Peeta está peleando, él se distrae con los gritos y Peeta le hace un gran corte en el brazo. El chico moreno le reclama la muerte de la que se burlaba con anterioridad, ella niega el a verla matado y sigue gritando el nombre de Cato, desesperado clava su espada en la pierna de Peeta y sale corriendo. ¿Fue a si como Peeta perdió su pierna? ¿Defendiendo a mí hermana? El chico moreno le destroza el cráneo a la chica con una piedra, Cato lo ve y sale corriendo del lugar perseguido por él. Un cañonazo es lo que le da fortalece Peeta para ir como puede con Prim.

_-Peeta _– dice Prim.

_-Prim, estarás bien, estarás bien. _– repetía una y otra vez Peeta.

_-Estas herido._

_-Estoy bien… Tú también estás herida. _

_-Yo no tengo remedio._

_-No dejare que mueras._ – Peeta toma su mano, los dos están sangrando, pero parece no importarles.

_-Peeta, tú debes ganar._

_-No, Prim, no puedes morir. _– le recrimino Peeta, mientras lloraba.

_-¿Crees que veré a mi papá?_ – Una y mil lagrimas mas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, sin control alguno.

_-Prim… Si, lo volverás a ver._

_-Sabes no tengo miedo… Quiero que me prometas algo._

_-Lo que quieras._

_-Quiero que ganes por los dos… Quiero que seas feliz Peeta… Que la busques y le digas lo que sientes. ¿Me lo prometes? _– Después de todo Peeta gano los Juegos, pero ¿buscarla y declararle su amor? ¿Peeta está enamorado? Eso me hacía sentir un poco culpable por lo que pasó el otro día, pero me hace dudar si Peeta se acuerda o no quiere tocar ese tema para no hacerme sentir mal.

_-Te lo prometo. _

-Trágico final para la pequeña Primrose Everdeen. – No puedo soportarlo más, salgo de la casa para no tener que seguir escuchando lo que Caesar Flickerman dice.

-Katniss – me llama Peeta. Pero yo solo lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, por eso no quería ver la muerte de mi hermana, no quería, ahora ese recuerdo me atormentara para toda la vida, no podre superarlo, esta vez no. Siento como los brazo de Peeta me rodean, queriendo protegerme de mi misma, con su mano levanta mi mentón y puedo ver sus ojos azules, cristalinos por las lagrimas que se avecinan, pero no llegan, retira cuidadosamente el pelo de mi cara y seca de una en una mis lagrimas.

-Llora todo lo que quieras Preciosa, pero por favor no te derrumbes otra vez. – sus palabras calaron muy profundo en mi mente. No lo haría, solo que ver a mi hermana allí, sin poder defenderse, hacia agrandar mi coraje, conmigo misma y con el Capitolio, si yo no la hubiera abandonado, ella estaría viva. Paso mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta por miedo a lastimar su espalda y le susurro un "Gracias"

Hoy es el día, no daré marcha atrás, la situación en el Doce no ha mejorado, las minas permanecen cerradas durante dos semanas y para entonces la mitad del Distrito 12 se está muriendo de hambre. El número de niños apuntándose para las teselas sube como la espuma. Si puedo lograr hacer un cambio en los Distritos ir contra el Capitolio, vengar la muerte de mi hermana, luchar, eso haría.

Toco dos veces esa puerta donde se que estarán ellos, ocultándose de la vista de los Agentes de la Paz, de personas que puedan delatarlos, al momento el Soldado Knurt me abre la puerta.

-Katniss Everdeen. ¿A que tenemos el honor? – dice.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto.

-Adelante – Se hace a un lado de la puerta para poder pasar, al entrar a la pequeña casa, se siente como si estuviera visitando a un vecino, solo que ellos no son mis vecinos.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle Srta. Everdeen? – dice el Teniente Stone.

-Lo hare, seré el Sinsajo. – digo firme y claro.

-¿Está segura de lo que dice?

-Lo estoy.

-Bien, se le informara a la Presidenta Alma Coin.

Tengo que aceptar que me sobresalto cada vez que llaman a la puerta, espero una tropa de agentes de la paz arrestándome por estar conspirando contra el Capitolio. Tal vez haya tortura, mutilación, una bala en mi cerebro en la plaza de la ciudad. ¿Y si ellos no saben nada? No tendrían porque saberlo, todo este asunto del Sinsajo solo se mantiene en el Distrito 13. Y el Capitolio ha dejado al Trece en paz por mucho tiempo. Pero ¿Habré hecho bien en aceptar? Por supuesto que sí, necesito vengar la muerte de mi hermana, se lo debo. Aunque no hay agentes de la paz que vengan a arrestarme, así que poco a poco empiezo a relajarme.

Las heridas de Peeta van mejorando, algunas de ellas se han convertido en solo marcas en su espalda, otras tardaran mas en curarse, puede andar por ahí sin necesidad de ayuda, pues con su pierna mala le costaba un poco equilibrarse, en parte me siento culpable de que haya perdido su pierna por intentar salvar a Prim, el padre de Peeta lo visita con mayor frecuencia, claro está, que antes no era consciente de lo mal que la pasaba su hijo en este lugar.

Estoy en casa con mi madre, después de un día un poco ajetreado para ella, aunque claro desde que Thread impuso orden en el Distrito, la casa siempre está llena de heridos y enfermos que mi madre atiende. Esta noche el Presidente Snow dará lectura de la tarjeta de los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre, eso significa nuestro tercer Quarter Quell.

Suena el himno y en mi garganta se forma un nudo de revulsión cuando el Presidente Snow sube al escenario, seguido de un niño pequeño vestido en un traje blanco y sosteniendo una sencilla caja de madera. El himno termina y el Presidente Snow empieza hablar, para recordarnos a todos los Días Oscuros de los cuales nacieron los Juegos del Hambre. Prosigue contándonos lo que sucedió en los previos Quarter Quells.

-En el vigésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por su decisión de iniciar la violencia, cada distrito fue obligado a celebrar unas elecciones y votar a los tributos que lo representarían.

Me pregunto cómo debió de sentirse eso. Elegir a los chicos que tenían que ir. Es peor, pienso, que te entreguen tus propios vecinos en vez de que tu nombre salga de la bolsa de cosecha.

-En el quincuagésimo aniversario – continua el Presidente – como recordatorio de que dos rebeldes murieron por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, se le requirió a cada distrito que enviara el doble de tributos.

Me imagino enfrentarme a un campo de cuarenta y ocho en vez de veinticuatro. Peores probabilidades, menos esperanza y en última instancia más chicos muertos. Ese fue el año en que ganó Haymitch.

-Y ahora le hacemos el honor a nuestro tercer Quarter Quell. – dice el Presidente, el niño de blanco se adelanta un paso, alzando la caja a la vez que levanta la tapa. Se puede ver las ordenadas filas en vertical de sobres amarilleados. Quien sea que concibió el sistema del Quarter Quell se había preparado para siglos de Juegos del Hambre. El presidente saca un sobre claramente marcado con un 75. Pasa el dedo por la solapa y saca un pequeño cuadrado de papel. Sin vacilación, lee. – En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores. Los Distritos que no tengan tributos masculino o femenino, serán sorteados de la urna.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Existe colección de vencedores? Después capto lo que eso significa. El Distrito 12 solo tiene dos vencedores existentes entre los que elegir. Dos hombres, ninguna mujer. Haymitch y Peeta. Uno de los dos tendrá que volver a la arena y el tributo femenino será sorteado. Es que no hay un alto para la crueldad de Snow.

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta mi madre, al momento de verme abrir la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Peeta. – mis acciones y palabas se hacen y dicen por si solas, ya no tengo control de mi cuerpo y mente, solo sé que tengo un rumbo fijo.

Llego a la Aldea de los Vencedores, esta tan silenciosa como siempre, Haymitch estará atiborrado de alcohol. ¿Peeta? No tengo idea. Toco una, dos, tres veces, parase ser que no hay nadie, pero yo se que está ahí. Saco la llave de respaldo que tiene Peeta en una maceta y abro. La casa esta tan silenciosa, camino a la cocina, a su cuarto, al baño y no hay rastro del chico del pan, solo podría estar en un lugar, el sótano, me prometí a mí misma, no volver a ir allí, pero sé que Peeta me necesita, respiro hondo y voy al sótano, allí esta él, manchado de pintura, concentrado pintando un cuadro.

-Peeta – lo llamo, pero parece que no me escucha. Me acerco a él y puedo ver lo que está pintando, la cornucopia, le quito pincel y paleta de las manos y hago que me mire, ha estado llorando.

– Todo va a estar bien, Peeta – le susurro, pero él niega con la cabeza.

-Nada va a estar bien Katniss, voy a volver a la arena. – me dice, volviendo a llorar.

-¿Por qué no dejas que valla Haymitch? – pregunto.

-No, no puedo. – se que no podre hacerlo cambiar de idea, por lo que lo llevo a su habitación, tratando de que por un momento olvide las palabras de Snow.

-No te vayas por favor. – me suplica y yo me doy cuenta que no puedo dejarlo así.

-No me iré a ningún lado. – Peeta abre sus brazos y sin dudarlo me acurruco a su lado. Fue la primera noche que dormimos abrazados, olvidándonos de los problemas, olvidándonos del mundo, protegiéndonos de cualquier cosa, solo estando él y yo.

**...**

_Hola gente bonita :)_

_Ahora si Katniss ya sabe como murió Prim, acepto ser el Sinsajo, se quedo confusa con lo que escucho y lo peor que los Juegos del Hambre se acercan. Espero que les guste este capitulo. _

_**"Ires"** Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase, hay ese Haymitch de metiche, pero es un amor, me encanta su forma de ser. Si Katniss esta teniendo un momento de confusión, como todo mundo ha tenido. Claro yo te apunto no te preocues, no, no sabia eso de sarna, pero le queda como anillo al dedo ;D_

_**"monogotas2"** De ahora en adelante, tratare de poner los dos puntos de vista del mismo momento, pero no todo el capitulo ;D La charla entre Peeta y Katniss sucederá mas adelante, cuando Katniss tenga mas presente sus sentimientos. De Peeta ni se diga. Ah por cierto si eh considerado el hecho de que Gale muera, pero ya veremos después. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** No te preocupes chica sin pan, y si por fin beso, ya era hora XD, Y si un Club-antiGale, ya estas anotada ;D Tratare de dejar mas recomendaciones de canciones, yo tampoco la había escuchado hasta que la vi en un video, la descargue y fue mi inspiración para ese beso. :$ _

_**"magui9999"** Me alegro que te gustase, trate de retrasar los Juegos pero no pude, no se me ocurria otra cosa que poner. Lo siento, sobre que Haymitch aconseje a Peeta y Katniss, si me pudieras ayudar o dar algo que se te ocurra, te lo agradecería mucho, porque no se como a que tipo de consejo te refieres. :D  
_

_**"Nymphaea´s"** Siempre eh dicho que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona hasta que te encuentras en una situación relativa, es hay cuando se conoce el tipo de persona que es. Me alegra saber que te agrado el capitulo =)_

_**"LenaPrince"** Si el tan esperado beso que deseabas ya se lo dieron y Haymitch metiéndose donde no lo llaman XD pero un secretito no sera el único D_

_**"anaprinces25"** Si pensó en ser distante, pero fue lista, así que no creo que se aleje hasta que recuerde que Peeta esta enamorado. :O_

**_La felicidad llega cuando menos lo esperas, una sonrisa, una palabra, un gesto, te puede hacer el día mas hermoso de todos ellos. Solo tienes que poner atención a las cosas y veras lo hermoso que es todo cuando lo ves determinadamente y te das cuenta de su belleza aun cuando es por dentro. _**

**_Review :3_**


	27. El Tercer Quarter Quell

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**_Coldplay - The Scientist _**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: El Tercer Quarter Quell.**

_Peeta Pov._

_-En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores. Los Distritos que no tengan tributos masculino o femenino, serán sorteados de la urna._

¿Qué? ¡Volver a los Juegos! Es que acaso no fue suficiente con él a vernos mandado a unos, que ahora quieren que volvamos a otros. Lo siguiente que se es que estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el suelo del sótano, intentando ahogar los gritos y el llanto. De vuelta a la arena. De vuelta al lugar de las pesadillas. ¿Por qué? Se supone que los Vencedores están fuera de la cosecha de por vida. Ese es el trato si ganas, hasta ahora.

Mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, en un momento estoy frente a un cuadro en blanco y sin más tomo un pincel, trazo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. La Cornucopia. Aquella base repleta de materiales y comida para sobrevivir a los Juegos, aquella donde los tributos son colocados alrededor para meterse al baño de sangre.

-Peeta – oigo que me llaman, escucho la voz de Katniss, seguro es una mala pasada de mi subconsciente, pero no es así, ella está aquí, enfrente de mí quitándome pincel y paleta de mis manos, para después hacer que la mire.

-Todo va a estar bien, Peeta. – me dice, pero eso no es verdad, por más que quiera que lo fuera, no lo es, niego con la cabeza.

-Nada va a estar bien Katniss, voy a volver a la arena. – rompo a llorar.

-¿Por qué no dejas que valla Haymitch? – pregunta.

-No, no puedo. – no podría dejar que fuera Haymitch, se que él diría que no le importa volver pero yo se que sí, porque nadie quiere volver a ese lugar, nunca eh sabido como Haymitch gano sus juegos, pero tengo que suponer que fue horrible, tener que presenciar el doble de muertes, no es agradable. Sin darme cuenta Katniss me ha traído a mi habitación, estoy recostado, pero no quiero estar solo.

-No te vayas por favor. – le suplico, porque no podre soportar esta noche, no sin ella.

-No me iré a ningún lado. – abro mis brazos y sin darme cuenta ella se acurruca a mi lado, solo necesito una noche. Una noche en la que no tenga pesadillas. En la que no piense en volver a la arena. Porque al despertar todo seguirá igual, pero por lo menos quiero tener una noche de paz.

-Katniss – la llamo, al escuchar movimiento en mi habitación. – ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que irme… Tú sigue durmiendo… Volveré por la tarde.

-Katniss – vuelvo a llamarla, antes de que salga por la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me entrenes – suelto sin más.

-¿Entrenarte? – pregunta confusa.

-Quiero volver a casa – contigo, es lo único por lo que lucharía, lo único por lo que volver. Ella parece pensárselo un rato hasta que responde.

-Está bien, te enseñare lo que se.

Para el medio día, ya he horneado y mentalizado para lo que me espera, entro sin permiso a la casa de Haymitch, quien está dormido en el sillón con botella y cuchillo en mano. Recojo las botellas tiradas, dejo el pan sobre la mesa y lleno un cuenco con agua fría y se la tiro encima.

-¿Qué? – se levanta Haymitch desorientado y refunfuñando – Sabes chico, a la gente normal no le gusta que la despierten mojándola.

-Pues la gente normal no toma hasta quedar en la inconsciencia. – se que fue un golpe bajo pero necesito que Haymitch, mi antiguo mentor este sobrio.

-¿Por qué me has despertado? – pregunta Haymitch mientras se saca la camiseta mojada.

-Recuerdas nuestro trato Haymitch.

-Nada de interferir con mi bebida y me mantendré sobrio para ayudarte.

-Bien, me alegro que lo recuerdes, porque hay cambios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te necesito sobrio.

-¿Y que, me vas a quitar el Alcohol? – dice Haymitch riéndose.

-Es lo que hare. – tomo una caja de la cocina y recojo toda botella de licor que encuentre, está en los lugares más recónditos, pero me deshago del alcohol. Bajo a la cocina y lanzo sobre la mesa la caja de cartón con las botellas vacías.

-Ya está hecho… He vertido todo el licor por el desagüe. – digo.

-¿Tú qué? – grita Haymitch quien palpa la caja con incredulidad.

-Tiré el lote. – respondo sonriendo.

-Sabes que puedo comprar más ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no lo harás. Fui a buscar a Ripper antes de venir aquí, le dije que la entregaría si te vuelve a vender licor. También le pague, solo para asegurarme, pero no creo que tenga ganas de volver a la custodia de los agentes de la paz. – si las miraras de Haymitch mataran, ya estaría muerto.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de esto? – pregunta.

-El sentido es que volveré a los juegos y necesito que mi mentor este totalmente sobrio para eso – digo. – Effie me está mandando grabaciones de todos los vencedores vivos. Vamos a ver sus Juegos y aprender todo lo que podamos sobre como luchan. Ganare peso y me hare más fuerte. Voy a empezar a actuar como un tributo profesional. Y volveremos a casa.

Salgo de su casa dando un portazo sin importarme oír una respuesta de Haymitch, solo sé que es suficiente por hoy. Vuelvo a mi casa y ahí afuera esperándome esta mi padre, sin dudarlo me lanzo a sus brazos, que él me recibe con un abrazo. Es reconfortante saber que tu padre está ahí apoyandondote a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¿Cómo lo llevas hijo? – pregunta mi padre, cuando estamos dentro de la casa.

-Nada bien. – respondo sinceramente.

-Sé que es difícil pero sé que lo lograras. – confianza, eso es lo que me falta, pero me alegra saber que mi padre confía en mí.

-Lo intentare, hare todo lo que pueda. – y lo hare, porque quiero volver con ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Katniss? – ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Tan obvio soy?

-¿De qué hablas? – intento hacerme el desentendido pero no funciona, es mi padre y me conoce.

-¿Qué? Crees que no me he dado cuenta Peeta Mellark. – estoy en lo cierto, me conoce a la perfección.

-La quiero… Siempre la he querido. – y pienso en ese beso, en lo que me hizo sentir, pero me hace dudar si es lo que realmente Katniss quería.

-Lose hijo. – mi padre me regala una sonrisa consoladora. – ¿Piensas decirle?

-No lose, espere mucho tiempo para poder hablarle y ahora, solo no quiero estropearlo. – Pero sé que si no lo hago ahora, siento que nunca más lo hare.

Después de unos días, cada noche Haymitch, Katniss y yo, vemos los viejos resúmenes de los Juegos que ganaron el resto de vencedores. Katniss se ha vuelto una maestra para mí, enseñándome lo que sabe, cada mañana me pone hacer cosas para fortalecer mi cuerpo. Aunque ella también lo hace, dice que necesita ponerse en forma, después de tanto tiempo sin cazar, es como volver al bosque. Corremos, levantamos cosas y estiramos los músculos. Cada tarde trabajamos en habilidades de combate, lanzando cuchillos, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso me enseña a escalar arboles.

Oficialmente los tributos no deben entrenar, pero nadie intenta detenerme. Incluso en años normales, los tributos de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4 parecen capaces de blandir lanzas y espadas. Esto no es nada en comparación.

El día de la cosecha es cálido y bochornoso, la población del Distrito 12 espera, sudando y en silencio en la plaza con pistolas automáticas apuntándoles. Yo estoy de pie en una pequeña área acordonada con Haymitch a mi lado. Esperando que Effie saque una papeleta para el tributo femenino, este año los hombres no tendrán miedo de ser elegidos como tributo pues ya hay dos voluntarios, se podría decir. Visualizo a Katniss está en un grupo de chicos de diecisiete años de la Veta, me pregunto cuantas veces estará su nombre en la bola.

-¡Las damas primero! – la voz de Effie hace que la siga con la mirada se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. Effie vuelve al podio, cierro los ojos y respiro profundo deseando que no sea ella, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara.

-Katniss Everdeen – ¿Qué? abro los ojos de golpe. ¿Acaso escuche bien? Esto es una broma ¿verdad? Porque si lo es, es una muy mala broma. Veo a la multitud, están igual de sorprendido que yo, miro a la Sra. Everdeen esta pálida y sé que está pensando en Prim, hace un año que su hija fue cosechada y ahora esto. Dirijo mi mirada donde esta Katniss, ella se acerca con paso firme y sube los escalones, la conozco y sé que en este momento se está tragando sus emociones. Porque sé lo que es ser elegido como tributo. Quiero ir con ella abrazarla, reconfortarla pero no puedo, estoy paralizado, con las emociones a flor de piel. ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué ella? Acaso esto es obra de…

-Haymitch Abernathy – el nombre de Haymitch me hace volver a la realidad.

-Me presento voluntario – las palabras salen por si solas de mi boca, porque presentarme voluntario es presentarme para morir por ella.

La miro a los ojos y aprieto su mano, cálida y reconfortante para mi, trato de ver si esto es real o es otro de mis sueños, pero no lo es, esto es real, estoy a un lado de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para decirle algo, ¿Por qué? La pregunta sigue rondando mi cabeza, pero no tengo respuesta, solo una persona me viene a la mente Snow.

Porque no es solo volver a la arena y ver o matar a los demás tributos, es volver con la chica que amo.

**...**

_Hola chicas guapas =)_

_Quiero informarles que este capitulo es como la introducción de la Tercera Parte de esta Historia, porque a partir de ahora la bomba comenzara a contar. Información sera revelada para diferentes personas, podría traer consecuencias o quizá solo confirmación de sospechas. _

_**"CandyAndSweetGirl"** Muchas Gracias por tu review, & si durmieron juntos :3, Y no sera la ultima vez. Bueno este capitulo confirma tu pregunta del tributo femenino. Am lo de la historia, si quieres aportar algo, una idea o un cualquier otra cosa es bienvenida, yo veré la manera de ponerlo y si no puedo seras informada ;D Me alegro que te gustase la canción. A los besos, claro habrá muchos mas, quiero hacer de una Katniss diferente respecto a lo amoroso, pero respetando a la original. :)_

_**"Ires"** Si el pobre Peeta volverá pero no solo, si no con Katniss :S Ahora ya no huyo al trece. Primero pensé en que se ofreciera voluntaria, pero si lo hacia tendría que saber los planes del 13 y por el momento ella no debe saber, aparte que seria diferente con Peeta, por lo que me gusto mas que saliera sorteada, así queda la duda de si fue Coin o Snow. Así que a echar moneditas al aire a ver quien es mas malo. Y si Haymitch ahora no es de ayuda, pero lo sera. ;D_

_**"KristenRock"** Muchas Gracias, me alegras el día, al saber que te gusta mi historia. =)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Si te digo la verdad no sabia como hacer que Katniss viera los Juegos de Prim. Primero pensé que lo viera en el Capitolio, pero luego dije, no, porque si los ve antes, seria una cosa mas por la que aceptar ser el Sinsajo y así quedo ;D Creo que te dejare con mas cacao mental XD porque no se sabe todavía si fue Snow o fue Coin. :O_

_**"LenaPrince"** Tranquila Lena, se presenta el informe de que Katniss Everdeen fue sorteada para el tributo femenino. Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen tributos del Distrito 12, la duda es ¿Quien Ganara? o ¿Serán rescatados por el Trece? _

_**"Nymphaea´s"** Tienes razón sin Snow, ni el Capitolio no hubiera tanta drama en la historia por eso dar gracias de __Suzanne Collins por darnos la oportunidad de crear y juntar las incógnitas que nos dejo. Nos seguimos leyendo ;D_

_**"anaprinces25"** No comas ansias pronto llegaran los celos de Katniss, y si siempre tomo en cuenta los comentarios que me hacen. Si te digo un secreto estas en lo cierto pero Shhh.. C;_

_**"magui9999"** Este capitulo responde tus preguntas, Katniss y Peeta irán a la arena y no saben lo que se encontraran hay. Pero lo que le falta a Katniss ver es la entrevista de Peeta y sobre todo la historia que le contó a Prim. ;) _

_**"minafan"** Hay no te preocupes mina, lo importante es que sigas leyendo. Los azotes de Peeta si dolieron hasta el alma. Gale sufrirá en su momento, pero este todavía no lo es. Me alegro que te gustase el beso. Todas queremos ver una Katniss celosa, la guerra comenzara pronto. ;) Si el secuestro de Peeta es inminente. Tus preguntas se resuelven con este capitulo y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente, XD no te creas. Pero que bueno el volver a verte por aquí. =) _

**_Que tengan un excelente domingo de votaciones aquí en México. Lo único que puedo decir es: Gracias Dios, por poner fin a tanto anuncio de gobierno que me tienen vuelta loca. _**

**_Besos a todas. Review :3_**


	28. Desconcertada

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Desconcertada. **

_Katniss Pov._

Esa sensación en la que sabes que ocurrirá algo malo, pero no sabes el que, en la que esperas que llegue una persona a darte las malas noticias, o que las malas noticias sean de ti, esa sensación me embarga desde que me levanto el día de la Cosecha, supongo yo, porque es mi penúltima cosecha, o porque hace tan solo un año la elegida fue mi hermana, saber que no estuve ahí para apoyarla hace que mi corazón se acelere a tal grado que sienta que se me sale.

-¿Katniss, estas bien? – me pregunta mi madre detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Sí, ahora salgo. – termino de lavarme el pelo y salgo del baño. Mi madre me ha dejado sobre la cama, uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

-Me gustaría recogerte el pelo. – dice mi madre al entrar al cuarto. No me opongo antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí, pero ahora es lo único que me queda, la única familia que tengo. Dejo que seque mi pelo para después trenzarlo y colocarlo sobre la cabeza. Apenas y me reconozco en el espejo.

-Estás muy guapa. – veo como me sonríe a través del espejo.

-No me parezco en nada a mí. – respondo, me doy la vuelta y la abrazo, porque todo este tiempo me hizo falta, como se que le hice falta yo a ella. Y como nos hace falta Prim y mi padre.

-Tengo otra cosa para ti. – mi madre saca de su cajón una caja de cartón, la abre y saca de ella un objeto curioso.

-¿Una insignia? – le pregunto.

-Tu padre te lo compro cuando naciste, esperaba dártelo cuando fuera oportuno.

-¿Y ahora lo es?

-Sí. – mi madre me lo pasa para que lo vea. La insignia es circular y de oro, puedo ver que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo. – Te lo pondré en el vestido. – se lo regreso y ella me lo pone.

-Gracias.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La gente entra en silencio y ficha. Cuando es mi turno, el miedo se apodera de mí.

-No tengo tu registro de la anterior Cosecha. – dice un Agente de la paz.

-Enferme de muerte. – contesto, el agente de la paz me ve con incredulidad. – Tengo testigos. – agrego, tratando esta vez de ser convincente. No soy buena mintiendo, pero estuve practicando varias veces con Peeta. El agente de la paz le da lo mismo, al fin y al cabo soy candidata para ser tributo.

La plaza se va llenando y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de diecisiete años de la Veta. Observo a Peeta, el único capaz de alejar mis pesadillas, de tranquilizarme en momentos como este, últimamente no dejo de verlo, de pensarlo, aquella noche, dormir entre sus brazos, de abrazarlo, de impregnarme de su aroma a canela, de hipnotizarme con sus ojos azules, sus largas pestañas rubias, me hizo sentir protegida, como hace mucho no me sentía, y aquel beso, ese beso que me marco como la mujer débil que odio ser, el que me hizo desear otro de aquel hombre que con una sonrisa sabes que todo va a estar bien, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, me aterraba el hecho de adentrarme a algo desconocido para mí, pude a verlo hablado con mi madre, pero el hecho de hablar de Peeta con ella, me avergonzaba.

Tenía miedo, miedo a saber que mis sospechas sean ciertas, necesito aclararme, confirmar si es necesario, pero de que serviría eso, si Peeta está enamorado de otra persona.

-Katniss Everdeen. – escuchar mi nombre y ver que todos los habitantes del Distrito tienen sus ojos puestos en mi, hace que la sensación que sentí en la mañana fuera certera.

Vuelvo a la realidad de un golpe, estoy en la Cosecha, mi nombre ha salido de la bola, lo ha dicho Effie Trinket, ahora sé lo que sintió Prim en su momento. Me armo de valor y subo los escalones, estoy noqueada, no sé lo que está pasando en realidad, ¿Cómo es posible que mi nombre haya salido?, lo mismo de probable que salió el de mi hermana con una papeleta. No escucho nada de lo que Effie Trinket está diciendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tengo a Peeta Mellark a lado de mi, dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos, esta igual de desconcertado que yo, nos tomamos de la mano y ese tacto me hace sentir peor, porque se lo que eso significa, tendré que matarlo o el a mí. Solo uno sobrevive, en mi caso yo no tengo nada por lo que volver, la única razón seria mi madre y él, pero de que servirá, él tiene a su familia, tiene amigos y seguro que la chica de la que él está enamorado le corresponderá, se casaran y tendrán hijos, tiene un futuro por delante yo no.

Nos llevan de inmediato al Edificio de Justicia para encontrar al agente de la paz en jefe Thread esperándonos. Ni si quiera nos dan chance de despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos. Nos conducen por una puerta trasera a un coche, nunca antes había viajado en uno, pero no me importa, nos llevan a la estación de tren. No hay cámaras en la plataforma, ni multitud para mandarnos en camino. Eso es bueno, al menos. Haymitch y Effie aparecen, escoltados por guardias. Agentes de la paz nos meten prisa para entrar en el tren y cierran la puerta. Las ruedas empiezan a girar.

El tren de los tributos es aun más lujoso que la casa de Peeta o el Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, Effie Trinket me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Peeta y yo no hemos hablado desde que entramos al tren, seguro porque ninguno de los dos sabe que decir o que hacer, uno de los dos volverá y el otro morirá y yo quiero que el regrese a casa.

Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha calienta, es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, solo que menos fría. Opto por ponerme una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro. En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia que me dio mi madre y le echo un buen vistazo, es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro solo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo. Me pongo pálida y mi respiración se acelera, me sobresalto al escucho golpes en la puerta, es Effie Trinket que viene a recogerme para la cena, la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida.

Mis dedos rodean la insignia como algo a lo que aferrarme, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué un sinsajo? ¿Acaso mi madre sabe algo? Hace tan solo unos días acepte ser precisamente El Sinsajo para los del Distrito 13, no era posible que mi madre se hubiera enterado. Además dijo que mi padre lo compro cuando nací, eso quita la posibilidad de que ella lo sepa. Pero, ¿Por qué mi padre compraría un sinsajo? ¡Ya Basta Katniss! Sé por dónde vas, ¿Cómo tu padre iba a saber que más adelante serias el Sinsajo? Recuerdo que él sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Como cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y después ellos siempre las repetían. Eso tiene que ser, así que Katniss Everdeen quítate eso de la cabeza.

-¿Katniss me estas escuchando? – la voz de Peeta me quita todo pensamiento sobre la insignia del Sinsajo.

-¿Qué? – digo.

-Te pregunte que si querías estofado.

-Ah sí está bien. – lo que menos quería era probar bocado, pero tengo una misión. No, es más que una misión. Es mi última voluntad. Al carajo con el Sinsajo. Mantendré a Peeta con vida. , por lo que tengo que estar a la altura de los mejores.

La comida es apagada. Tan apagada que hay largos periodos de silencio aliviados solo por la retirada de platos viejos y la presentación de unos nuevos. Peeta y Effie hacen intento ocasionales de conversación que se apagan rápidamente. Miro a Haymitch no está bebiendo pero puedo ver que le gustaría estar haciéndolo, después de que Peeta le quitara la bebida, no creo que este muy contento con él.

-¿Qué os parece que veamos la repetición de las cosechas? – dice Effie, dándose toquecitos en las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta blanca de lino.

Peeta se va a buscar su libreta donde tiene a los vencedores que quedaban con vida, es bueno el haber ayudado a Peeta con eso, al menos se a lo que me enfrentare. Nos reunimos en el compartimiento con la televisión para ver cuál será nuestra competencia en la arena. Todos estamos en posición cuando empieza a sonar el himno y empieza la repetición anual de las ceremonias de la cosecha en los doce distritos.

En la historia de los Juegos ha habido setenta y cuatro vencedores. Cincuenta y ocho aun siguen con vida. Las cosechas pasan con rapidez. Peeta pone cuidadosamente estrellas junto a los nombres de los tributos elegidos en su libreta. Haymitch observa, su rostro vacio de emoción, mientras amigos suyos dan un paso al frente para subir al escenario. Effie susurra comentarios afligidos. Yo por mi parte intento guardar algún archivo mental de los otros tributos, pero solo unos pocos se quedan de verdad en mi cabeza.

Están los hermanos de belleza clásica del Distrito 1 que fueron vencedores en años consecutivos cuando yo era pequeña, Brutus. Un voluntario del Distrito 2, que debe tener por lo menos cuarenta años y aparentemente no puedo esperar para volver a la arena. Finnick, el guapo chico de pelo broncíneo del Distrito 4, que fue coronado hace diez años a la edad de catorce. Una joven histérica con pelo marrón largo y suelto también es llamada en el 4, pero es rápidamente sustituida por una voluntaria, una mujer de ochenta años que necesita un bastón para subirse al escenario. Después esta Johanna Mason, la única vencedora mujer que sigue con vida en el 7, quien gano hace unos pocos años a base de hacerse pasar por una debilucha. La mujer del 8 a quien Effie llama Cecelia, quien aparenta unos treinta, tiene que desasirse de los tres niños que corren para aferrarse a ella. Chaff, un hombre del 11, amigo de Haymitch.

Soy llamada y después a Haymitch, no tenía idea que habían sorteado a Haymitch antes que Peeta, puedo ver como él se presenta voluntario y se coloca a lado de mí. Lo que me desconcierta es que soy la única a la cual han escogido por medio del sorteo. El Distrito 12 el único lugar donde no tuvieron vencedora.

Haymitch deja el compartimiento sin una palabra, Effie después de hacer unos pocos comentarios inconexos sobre este tributo o aquel, dándome a mí referente de lo que se debe y no hacer. Nos desea las buenas noches. Yo me limito a quedarme allí sentada mirando a Peeta arrancar las hojas de los tributos que no fueron escogidos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta al fin estando solos, sin ninguna otra persona a nuestro lado.

-Desconcertada. – respondo.

-¿Por qué no duermes algo? – ¿Es que acaso podría hacerlo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto.

-Solo revisar mis notas un rato. Conseguir una imagen clara de a que nos enfrentamos. Pero lo repasare contigo por la mañana. Vete a la cama, Katniss. – dice. Y lo hago.

Voy a la cama y caigo rendida.

...

_¡Hola!_

_Espero les guste esta Katniss, no crean que Peeta no le dijo nada reconfortante pero eso sera hasta el próximo capitulo donde los enigmas se resuelven **¿Snow?** o **¿Coin?** **¿Quien de los dos mando a Katniss Everdeen a los Juegos? Hagan sus apuestas. **_

_Otra cosa, verán "En Llamas" es mi libro favorito de la trilogía, así que se me hace un poco complicado cambiarle algunas cosas, he estado horas y horas pensando ¿Como? y ¿Que? Lo que si esta hecho es que sera totalmente diferente como terminara la arena y lo que le sigue. _

_**"monogotas2" **Lo bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente y lo mejor que te gustaran :) si no era tanto de imaginarse que Katniss saliera elegida, pero todos los planes macabros comenzaran a fluir. Gale... no aparecerá hasta después, así que no te preocupes ahorita por el, ;)_

_**"CandyAndSweetGirl"** Imagínate que de verdad pasara eso, que para meter temor a las personas se creen los Juegos del Hambre, aunque aquí en México nada mas eso faltaría. :/ El trece por el momento no va a parecer, pero si seria bueno que asaltaran el tren ;D Gracias a ti por leerme :) _

_**"LenaPrince"** El trece no hará eso, porque tienen otros planes :/ pero si los rescataran en su debido tiempo. Si aparecerá Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, también son de mis personajes favoritos, adoro el amor que le tiene Finnick a Annie, por cierto tengo una noticia por eso, abajo lo pondré. C; En ese caso :O yo también soy del Capitolio, porque soy adicta a los Juegos del Hambre. :$_

_**"minafan"** Si no era tanto de esperarse, pero ella no lo sabia, lo que lo hace dramatico :O ¿Snow? o ¿Coin? ¿por quien te irías? Gracias, nunca antes me había dedicado a un Fic pero me alegro a verlo hecho. Si aparecerá Finnick y también Johanna y la chica que le hará dar celos a Katniss. El Vasallaje estoy todavía pensando en eso. El Secuestro ese si ya lo tengo planeado, solo espero no ser tan mala como Snow. :S_

_**"magui9999"** Espero que este y el que sigue te sigan emocionando todavia mas, ;D Muchas Gracias por leer y comentar. :)_

_**"Nymphaea´s"** Si bueno era obvio que Katniss tenia que estar allí xD ¿Acción? claro habrá mas, te adelantaría algo, pero no tengo planeado todavía bien lo que pasara. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Imagina que Peeta no se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario y fueran Haymitch con Katniss. Fuera un horror. D: Eso es algo que Peeta no __haría, por eso nuestro vencedor se ofreció voluntario. Ahora la cosa se pone buena porque los dos intentaran salvarse entre ellos. No soy mala, solo me gusta dejarlas con la incertidumbre, pero ya el próximo capitulo se revela quien fue. ARG ya parece telenovela xD Dobby me vigila pero siempre se duerme, por eso no te cuenta mis planes malévolos. ;) Si los vencedores de en llamas aparecerán. _

_**"KristenRock"** Gracias por leerme, me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia. Tardaran mucho en volver a casa, pero al menos tendrán un tiempo junto ;D Me alegra saber que no soy la única, me hartaba de ver la tele y lo único que viera fueran esos anuncios. xD_

_**"Ires"** Creo que los Everdeen tienen mala suerte, empezando con su papá, la enfermedad de su mamá, Prim sorteada, Katniss desaparecida y luego sorteada. Haymitch, se pone las pilas o se las pongo yo, pero de que saca a esos dos de la arena, los saca. xD Todavía tienes un capitulo para pensar quien de los dos fue si Coin o Snow, en el próximo se dirá, lo que si es que los dos son igual de perversos. Imagínate si se casan D: acaban con el mundo. _

_**"anaprinces25"** Si le atinaste (Y) Katniss si fue elegida, esta mal informada porque no ha visto la entrevista, ni lo que Peeta le contó a Prim. Si se hubiera quedad a ver "Los mejores momentos de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre" Hubiera visto, pero no se salio para no escuchar a Caesar, pero no te preocupes pronto se enterara. _

**_Solo dos cosas mas:_**

_**1)** El Jueves actualizo. (prometo ya decirles que día actualizare)_

_**2)** Las invito a pasarse a mi nuevo Fic se llama "Los Juegos del Hambre: Finnick & Annie" como el nombre lo dice trata de Finnick y Annie, en el Fic explico un poco mas de todo. Son pequeñas escenas basadas en una mini-serie. Espero y se pasen, yo quede encantada con esos videos._

_Bueno siendo todo me despido, que tengan un buen día. Besos a todas._

_Frase de la serie Once upon a time... creo :S no recuerdo:_

**_"El bien casi nunca gana, porque juega limpio, en cambio el mal siempre gana porque hace trampa" _**

**_Review :3_**


	29. Enigmas resueltos

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Enigmas Resueltos. **

_Katniss Pov. _

Estoy en el bosque del Distrito 12, persigo una melena rubia, es Prim, quiere que la siga, por eso corro atrás de ella, pero en un instante se detiene de golpe y yo puedo alcanzarla, ella me voltea a ver y puedo ver sangre correr por todo su cuerpo. Empieza a gritar, cada palabra que dice se repite en eco, para que yo no pierda detalle de sus palabras. "Egoísta" "Pensaste solo en ti" "Me abandonaste" "Dejaste que me mataran" "No eres una buena hermana" "Ni si quiera te despediste de mi" Lo único que puedo hacer es taparme los oídos con las manos, no quiero escucharla, sus palabras me hieren. Prim se acerca a mí, gritando más fuerte para que la escuche. Cuando se dejan de oír sus gritos ya no la veo, volteo a todos lados pero ella no está. Vuelvo a oír su voz llamándome, corro en dirección a donde creo oírla. Esta a unos pasos de mi, esta con Peeta pero el avanza hacia a mi hermana y le desgarra la garganta, ahogo un grito.

Me levanto sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y el miedo a flor de piel. Mis lágrimas no se hacen esperar, todo lo que dijo Prim es verdad, la abandone, deje que la mataran, pero Peeta no la mato, así que empiezo a relajarme. Solo fue una pesadilla. Salgo de la cama y voy al baño, abro el agua del grifo y mojo mi cara, me miro en el espejo, las ojeras alrededor de mis ojos, son muy notorias. Quedarme en mi compartimiento es imposible, tomo un albornoz, y voy en busca de alguien que me haga té o cualquier cosa.

Ordeno leche tibia, la cosa más calmante que se me ocurre, a un encargado. Oyendo voces del cuarto de la televisión, entro y encuentro a Peeta. A su lado en el sofá esta la caja que Effie envió de cintas de los viejos Juegos del Hambre. Reconozco el episodio en el cual Brutus se convirtió en vencedor. Peeta se levanta y apaga la cinta cuando me ve.

-¿No podías dormir?

-No mucho. – digo, me envuelvo el albornoz con más fuerza a mi alrededor cuando recuerdo a Prim gritando y a Peeta desgarrar su garganta.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? – pregunta. A veces eso puede ayudar, pero yo sólo sacudo la cabeza, sintiéndome débil.

Cuando Peeta abre los brazos, voy directa hacia ellos. Es aquí donde quiero estar, entre sus brazos, quisiera que se detuviera el tiempo y que solo estuviéramos él y yo. Rodeo con fuerza su cuello con mis brazos, Peeta me sostiene cerca y entierra el rostro en mi pelo. Calor irradia del punto donde sus labrios simplemente tocan mi cuello, extendiéndose lentamente por el resto de mí. Se siente tan bien, tan imposiblemente bien, que se que no seré la primera en soltarme.

Pero claro esto no podía durar mucho tiempo, el encargado del Capitolio ha llegado con dos tazas de leche tibia, con un toque de miel y una pizca de especia. Se retira rompiendo ese magnífico momento que se había creado. Tomo mi taza y le doy un gran sorbo.

-Katniss. – dice Peeta vacilando con su taza, sin llegar a tomar un trago. – Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – no sé porque, pero presiento que lo que dirá, no me gustara para nada.

-Se porque saliste elegida. – dice en un susurro, mirando su taza llena de leche tibia.

-¿Qué? – no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-Cuando fui al Tour de la Victoria, el Presidente Snow hablo conmigo. – lo miro, pero él no despega la mirada de su taza. – Él me dio un mensaje para ti.

-¿Para mí? – que quería que supiera el Presidente, además, porque Peeta apenas me lo dice.

-Él dijo que no te metieras en tierras peligrosas… como tu padre, – lo último lo dijo tan bajo que mi cerebro no pudo captarlo al instante, pero al captar bien sus palabras, algunos cables empezaron hacer corto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre? Además no he hecho nada, más que… – me quedo callada, no claro, no he hecho nada más que aceptar ser el Sinsajo. ¿Pero como Snow se entero de eso?

-Mas que ¿Qué? Katniss.

-Nada.

-Katniss esto es grave, que tu nombre haya salido en la urna, no es mera coincidencia.

-Que es lo que sabes y que me lo ocultas.

-Sé que esto que te contare será difícil, pero tienes derecho a saber.

-¿Saber qué? – Peeta parece considerarlo. – Habla por favor.

-Cuando volví del Tour, fui a tu casa, le comente a tu madre la amenaza que te hizo Snow, los dos teníamos miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

-Te diré, pero no ahora… Sígueme contando. – le pedí.

-Bueno, ella me conto sobre tu padre. De cómo te enseño a utilizar el arco. De los planes que se hacían en las minas contra el Capitolio. – callo un momento para que comprendiera lo que decía. Pero seguía sin comprender, cuando Peeta se dio cuenta de eso continuo. – Katniss, el accidente bajo la mina fue provocado por el Capitolio. Ellos se enteraron de lo que hacían, provocar levantamientos que tu padre incitaba.

Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron unir cabos. El Sinsajo. La insignia, no fue porque a mi padre le gustase hacerlos cantar o silbar. Si no porque es el símbolo de la rebelión. Ese pajarito cantor, inofensivo para los ojos del Capitolio es un arma.

Todo esto de ser yo el Sinsajo estaba planeado mucho antes de tener uso de razón, mi padre quería que no me dejara del Capitolio, él quería libertad, acabar con los Juegos del Hambre. Coin seguro ella sabía que Snow me enviaría a la arena, como no lo vi antes, claro que ella lo sabía, quería tener a una persona frente a las cámaras, que los Distritos pudieran ver cómo me enfrento al Capitolio. Que los haría pagar por todo.

Que estúpida fui, ahora lo entiendo todo, que casualidad que el mero día de la Cosecha Gale sacara el tema de huir del Distrito, vivir en el bosque. El sabía a dónde ir, el Distrito 13, claro, todo ese jueguito de no saber cómo reaccionaría al saber que Prim fue cosechada, ellos solo querían ocultarme, alejarme de la cosechada, para que no me presentara voluntaria por Prim y presentarme en el momento perfecto. Gale solo es uno más de ellos.

Y Snow que utilizo a Prim para llegar a mí, la saco sorteada para verme a mí sufrir, castigarme, para no tomar los mismos pasos que mi padre, pero hui, mato a mi padre y a todo esos hombres que tenían una familia para acallar los levantamientos, yo no me detendré, no tengo nada que perder, daré frente a Snow, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – estaba tan centrada resolviendo enigmas que me olvide de Peeta.

-En lo estúpida que fui. – respondo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta.

-Todo esto es…

-No deberían estar durmiendo. – la interrupción de Haymitch es una bendición, lo único que me falta es que Peeta esté involucrado en esto, lo mejor será mantenerlo al margen.

-Y tú no deberías estar tomando. – le recrimina Peeta al verlo con una botella de vino.

Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista, según Peeta es una buena persona. Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me restriega el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no solo me ha quitado la suciedad, si no también unas tres capas de piel, le da uniformidad a mis uñas y me ha arrancado todo el vello de mi cuerpo, me siento como un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. Tengo irritada la piel, me pica y la siento vulnerable. Octavia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, me da un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel.

Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo quieta, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trió de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies.

-¡Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería! ¡Vamos a llamar a Cinna! – dice Flavius. Los tres salen disparados del cuarto.

La puerta se abre después de unos minutos y entra un joven que debe de ser Cinna. No es nada comparado a lo que pensé que sería, Cinna es totalmente diferente a los demás estilistas que he visto en la tele.

-Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista. – dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio.

-Hola – respondo, con precaución.

-Dama un momento. ¿Vale? – me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Eres nuevo ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes. – le digo.

-Sí, este es mi segundo año en los juegos.

-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12. – comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable.

-Lo pedí expresamente. – responde sin darme explicaciones. - ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Cinna me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y él se sienta en frente de mí, después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida.

-Bueno Katniss hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Ya que eres la única salida sorteada, queremos ponerte entre los favoritos. Inolvidable. Mi compañera Portia, la estilista del otro tributo de tu Distrito, Peeta, estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

-Entonces, ¿Sera un disfraz de minero? – pregunto esperando que no sea indecente.

-No del todo. Veras Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón. – imagino lo peor, desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro.

-Y ¿Que se hace con el carbón? Se quema. – dice Cinna. – No te da miedo el fuego ¿verdad Katniss? – Fuego. Es lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos.

**_..._**

_Hola chicas guapas.!_

_Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no publicar ayer, pero por mas que quisiera no pude, estaba indispuesta, en pocas palabras me enferme, pero ya estoy mejor. :)_

_Ahora si ya saben que fue Snow quien mando a Katniss a la arena y que Coin no es una santa por que bien que sabia, lo de Gale se explicara mas adelante. El final es mas relleno, pero tengo pensando una platica interesante entre Cinna y Katniss. _

_**Pero díganme ¿Que les pareció el Capitulo? ¿Se esperaban eso? **_

_**"Ires"** Si pense en que Coin hiciera su chanchullo, pero todo se dio en cuanto empece a escribir. Si Haymitch ya va hacer mas aparición y estará mas al pendiente de sus tributos. La tortura de Peeta es inminente pero ya veremos. Gale creo que lo odiaran, pobre. Con tal que nos sea Peeta xD _

_**"Guest (1)"** Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Si En Llamas el mejor libro de la trilogía, en mi humilde opinión. Aquí esta el vigesimonoveno capitulo, espero saber que tal te pareció. Si ya le puedo decir "bye bye anuncios." xD Aquí tenemos a nuestro propio Panem mejorado, porque hasta ahora no han salido de que harán "Juegos del Hambre" para controlar a los estudiantes. Aunque ya una vez ya lo hicieron y no fueron juegos. Pero ojala y eso no llegue a pasar de nuevo. _

_**"Guest (2)"** Pense en hacer que Coin y Snow tubieron un romance en su tiempo, pero que Snow la engaño y por eso Coin se quiere vengar de él, pero sonaba muy telenovela xD Aunque los dos si están al tanto de lo que hace cada uno. Me pusiste a imaginar a Snow y Coin hablando por teléfono tranquilamente sobre que hacer con Katniss, decidiendo mandarla a los Juegos por obvias razones, seria muy cómico. jahaha Pero ya esta la respuesta a ver que tal te pareció. :) _

_**" .9"** Hola y Bienvenida a Fanfiction y a esta historia, yo tambien asi empece leyendo fics sin cuenta y hace poquito me anime abrir una y tambien a escribir esta historia, que llega a ustedes con todo corazón, y gratitud por darme una oportunidad. Respondiendo a tus preguntas si habrá Peetniss (eso me recuerda a la entrevista que vi que Jennifer decía que sonaba a pene xD) Se dirán unas cuentas cosillas antes de ir a la arena, es todo lo que puedo decir, porque no eh escrito esos capítulos xD Si hay que ver como se hacen bolas, amm Coin huy creo que si le hace falta una buena removida y con barney tiene la felicidad garantizada jahhaa. _

_**"LenaPrince"** Fue Snow, con algo de maldad de Coin :O Finnick & Annie, me encanta la forma que trata de proteger Finnick a su amor. Si la continuare, pero primero me centrare en esta historia. (si el sábado me voy al rancho de mi abuelito, podre tener todo el día para escribir y estar centrada sin internet) Así que esperemos que la suerte este de mi lado y mi cabeza este fresca para sacar ideas y escribir. :)_

_**"magui9999"** Aqui ya esta magui ¿Que te parecio? ¿Te gusto? La frase creo que si la saque de Once Upon a Time. Henry se la dice a Emma. (Lo que yo entendí: es que el mal siempre gana porque hace cualquier cosa por ganar y el bien espera su turno para poder ganar y ser felices. Porque creo que la sonrisa es mas sincera cuando te levantas de una mal racha y sales adelante =) Pero también tienes razón D Si no has visto la serie, te la recomiendo, esta buena, son los clásicos cuentos de niños, pero contados para adolescentes/adultos xD _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Solo te puedo decir que la Entrevista de Katniss estara buena, la de Peeta pues no puedo poner el "supuesto embarazo y la boda" porque pues ni si quiera se hablan de amor. Pero si habrá algo a la especialidad de Peeta Mellark" Estas en lo correcto de que Coin quería que conociesen el Sinsajo aunque muchos ya lo hacen. Entonces hay nos veremos en el fic de Annie y Finn, porque son adorables los dos. Y si veo Once Upon a Time, me encanto esa serie, no puedo esperar a que saquen la segunda temporada, porque como se les ocurre dejarla en lo mas bueno. xD Si Dobby se queda dormido pero no te preocupes yo velo sus sueños x) _

_**"KristenRock"** Yo me sentiría que me desmayaría en ese momento. O no me lo creería hasta ya estar en la arena o muerta xD Pero la suerte estará de su lado teniendo a Peeta de su lado, bueno no por ahora pero si llegara si buena suerte. Esas si son mas que buenas, buenísimas, al fin poder ver la tele y los anuncios de productos como tiene que ser. xD  
_

_Gracias a todas por leer y dejar su tacita de harina, de leche, etc. para hornear._

_Coin es una amargada porque nunca se caso. XD _

_Saludos a todas y les mando muchos Besos. _

**_"La mente es lo mas asombroso que podamos tener en la cabeza, es consciente de mas cosas de las que creemos saber"_**

**_Review :)_**


	30. Celos

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Celos.**

_Katniss Pov._

Cinna me recoge el pelo primero, en un estilo trenzado y después procede con mi maquillaje. Él dijo que quería que sobresaliera y lo logro, mi cara está cubierta por los realces dramáticos y las sombras oscuras. Altas cejas arqueadas, pómulos afilados, ojos ardientes, labios de un profundo purpura. Al principio el disfraz engaña, pareciendo simple, solo un mono ajustado que me cubre desde el cuello hacia abajo. Me coloca en la cabeza una media corona hecha de un pesado metal negro.

-¿Estas lista? – me pregunta.

-¿Lista para qué? – digo.

-Para ver tú traje arder. – no tengo tiempo para decir que es una locura, cuando Cinna ya ha apretado un botón en la tela junto a mi muñeca.

Miro abajo fascinado mientras mi conjunto llega a la vida lentamente, primero con una débil luz dorada pero gradualmente transformándose en el rojo anaranjado del carbón ardiente. Parezco como si hubiera sido cubierta en brasas brillantes, o más bien que yo soy una brasa brillante sacada directamente del fuego. Los colores vienen y se van, cambian y se funden, exactamente de la misma forma que el carbón.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? – digo todavía maravillada.

-Portia y yo hemos pasado muchas horas viendo fuegos. – dice Cinna. – Ahora mírate.

Me gira hacia un espejo para que pueda ver el efecto completo. No veo a una chica, ni siquiera a una mujer, sino a un ser que no es de este mundo que parece vivir en el volcán. La corona negra, que ahora parece roja incandescente, forma extrañas sombras en mi rostro dramáticamente maquillado.

-Creo… que esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba para enfrentarme a los otros.

-Lo es, serás Katniss Everdeen "La chica en llamas" todo mundo te conocerá por ese apodo.

-¿La chica en llamas? – Cinna asiente con la cabeza y toca otra vez el botón de mi muñeca, extinguiendo mi luz.

-No gastemos tu paquete de energías. Cuando estés en el carro, no saludes, no sonrías. Solo quiero que mires siempre al frente, como si toda la audiencia no mereciera tu atención.

-¿Pero eso no me afectara, no es que me importe, pero…?

-Tu nombre salió de la urna, todavía no eres una vencedora, ellos quieren saber si eres capaz de serlo, si te ven débil, te tomaran débil, pero porque no, que vean lo que tienes para ellos. – eso sonaba algo de lo que haría, incitar a los Distritos, y este traje me ayudaría mucho.

-Gracias. – dije sinceramente, Cinna no era como las persona del Capitolio, había algo en él que me daba confianza, algo de lo que él era consciente y capaz de ayudarme.

Cinna me dirige al piso de abajo del Centro de Renovación, donde alojan a los tributos y sus carruajes antes de las ceremonias de apertura, después se disculpa por no poder acompañarme y se retira diciendo que tiene unas cuantas cosas más a las que atender. Tengo la esperanza de encontrar a Peeta y a Haymitch, pero aun no han llegado. Los vencedores, tanto los tributos de este año como sus mentores, están esparcidos en pequeños grupos, hablando. Por supuesto, todos ellos se conocen y yo no conozco a nadie, y no soy exactamente del tipo de persona que va por ahí presentándose a los demás. Así que me limito a acariciarle el cuello a uno de mis caballos intentando pasar desapercibida.

No funciona.

El crujido llega a mi oído antes siquiera de saber que está a mi lado y cuando vuelvo la cabeza, los famosos ojos verde mar de Finnick Odair están a centímetros de los míos. Se mete un azucarillo en la boca y se apoya contra mi caballo.

-Hola, Katniss. – dice, como si nos hubiéramos conocido durante años, cuando de hecho nunca nos hemos visto antes.

-Hola, Finnick. – digo, igual de casualmente, aunque me siento incomoda por su cercanía, especialmente ya que tiene tanta piel expuesta.

-¿Quieres un azucarillo? – dice, ofreciendo su mano, que está llena hasta arriba. – Se supone que son buenos para los caballos, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ellos tienen años para comer azúcar, mientras que tu y yo… bueno, si vemos algo dulce, mejor que lo agarremos rápido.

-No, gracias. – le digo al azúcar. – Aunque me encantaría coger prestado tu atuendo alguna vez. – brome.

Esta cubierto en una red dorada que esta estratégicamente anudada en su entrepierna para que no se pueda decir técnicamente que está desnudo, pero esta tan cerca de eso cómo es posible.

-Me estas aterrorizando de verdad en ese traje. ¿Quieres meternos miedo a los demás Vencedores? – pregunta. Se humedece los labios muy levemente con la lengua. Probablemente esto vuelva loca a la mayor parte de la gente.

-No son mi objetivo. – digo.

-Entonces, ¿Quien es tu objetivo? – Finnick toma el cuello de mi atuendo y lo desliza entre sus dedos.

-Solo una persona. ¿Qué ya te cansaste de las mujeres del Capitolio?

-Si quieres el placer de mi compañía. – dice suavemente, inclina hacia delante la cabeza de modo que sus labios están casi en contacto con los míos. – puedes pagarme con secretos.

Por alguna razón estúpida, me sonrojo, pero me obligo a mantenerme en mi sitio.

-No tengo ningún secreto. Soy un libro abierto. – respondo también en susurros. – todo el mundo parece saber mis secretos incluso antes que yo misma.

-Desafortunadamente, creo que eso es cierto. – sus ojos se desvían brevemente hacia un lado. – Peeta está viniendo. – me anuncia e instintivamente dirijo mis ojos a él. Y por alguna extraña razón le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, creo que Finnick se da cuenta de eso, porque se empieza a reír.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto molesta.

-Sí que eres un libro abierto. – se mete otro azucarillo en la boca y se va.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Cuando llego al Centro de Renovación, veo a Katniss muy entretenida con Finnick, él dirige su mirada hacia mí y le dice algo a Katniss, ella se gira, me ve y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Cuando llego donde esta Katniss, Finnick ya se ha ido.

-¿Qué quería Finnick Odair? – pregunto. Katniss pone sus labios tan cerca de los míos, que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarla.

-Me ofreció azúcar y quería conocer todos mis secretos. – dice en su mejor voz de seducción. Y yo no me puede aguantar la risa.

-Ugh. No va en serio.

-Si va en serio. Te diré más cuando se me pase el horror.

La música está empezando a sonar y veo las anchas puertas abrirse para el primer carruaje, oigo el rugido de la multitud.

-¿Vamos? – alzo una mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje y enseguida subo detrás de ella.

-No te muevas. – me dice y endereza mi corona. – ¿Has visto tu traje encendido?

-Sí, esta vez Cinna y Portia se lucieron.

-Es asombroso. – dijo Katniss con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé. – miro la procesión de carruajes. – Tal vez debamos ir encendiéndonos nosotros mismos. – lo hacemos y cuando empezamos a brillar, puedo ver a gente señalándonos con el dedo y hablando.

-¿Nerviosa? – le pregunte, pues era así como me sentía la primera vez que subí a un carruaje como este.

-Siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer. – confiesa.

-Toma mi mano. – le ofrecí. – No voy a dejar que eso pase. – ella sin dudar toma mi mano y así, tomados de la mano, salimos.

La voz de la muchedumbre se alza en un grito universal cuando paseamos por la difusa luz de la tarde, pero ninguno de los dos reacciona. Yo simplemente fijo los ojos en un punto lejano en la distancia y finjo que no hay audiencia, que no hay histeria, como me dijo Portia y seguro lo mismo le dijo Cinna a Katniss.

Noto muchos pares de ojos observándonos a Katniss y a mí, incluso algunos de los tributos no pueden apartar sus ojos de nuestros fascinantes disfraces cambiantes de carbón. El Presidente Snow empieza a darnos la bienvenida al Quarter Quell. Suena el himno y cuando damos nuestra última vuelta al círculo, miro a Katniss quien tiene sus ojos fijos en los de Snow y viceversa.

Hay algo en esas miradas que me aterroriza, desde que le conté a Katniss lo del Presidente Snow, presiento que algo va a ir mal, que cometerá una locura, no sé el que, pero puedo asegurar que me oculta algo relacionado a eso.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Al fin pude verlo frente a frente y sé que él también me miraba, quise que con esa mirada supiera lo despreciable que es y que no me daré por vencido hasta derrotarlo.

Peeta y yo esperamos hasta que las puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento se han cerrado detrás de nosotros para relajarnos. Cinna y Portia están allí, complacidos por nuestra actuación, y Haymitch, esta con los tributos del Distrito 11, lo veo asentir dándonos su aprobación de a verlo hecho bien.

Los encargados del Capitolio no tardan en venir y nos dirigen firmemente hacia los ascensores, quienes se les notan a leguas, lo incomodo que están, con la camaradería entre los vencedores. Mientras camino junto a Peeta hacia los ascensores, alguien más pasa rozando a mi lado. La chica se saca un tocado de ramas con hojas y lo lanza detrás de sí sin preocuparse de mirar donde cae. Johanna Mason. Del Distrito 7. Madera y Papel, de ahí el árbol.

-¿No es horrible mi disfraz? Mi estilista es la idiota más grande de todo el Capitolio. Nuestros tributos han sido arboles durante cuarenta años bajo ella. Me gustaría haber pillado a Cinna. Te ves fantástica.

Charla de chicas. Esa cosa en la que siempre he sido tan mala. Opiniones sobre ropa, pelo, maquillaje.

-Si, Cinna es magnífico.

-Tu traje es grandioso. Tanto que quiero arrancártelo de la espalda. – dice Johanna

Me apuesto que si, pienso. Con unos centímetros de mi carne.

Mientras esperamos por los ascensores, Johanna lucha inútilmente contra la cremallera de atrás de su traje, por lo que se da por vencido.

-Peeta puedes desabrochar la cremallera de mi traje. – le pide Johanna de manera sensual dándole la espalda y haciendo a un lado su cabello para mayor comodidad.

Estaba por ofrecerme ayudarla, pero Peeta se me adelanta, toma el inicio de la cremallera y lo baja lentamente, eso me pone los nervios de punta. ¿Es que acaso le está siguiendo el juego? Deja caer al suelo su traje de árbol para después apartarlo de una patada con asco. Una mezcla de emociones me ataca y se sitúa en mi estomago al ver que Johanna Mason no trae encima ni un retal de ropa más que sus zapatillas verde bosque.

-Así mejor.

Lo peor que acabamos en el mismo ascensor que ella, y se pasa todo el camino al séptimo piso charlando muy amigablemente con Peeta sobre sus cuadros mientras la luz del disfraz aun brillante de él se refleja en sus pechos desnudos. Una sensación asesina se apodera de mí, ¿Cómo se atreve a estar así? Quiero taparle los ojos a Peeta hasta que ella se vaya, pero parece que a él no le incomoda el hecho de que Johanna este desnuda. Mantengo mi mirada fija en las puertas del elevador, tratando de calmar estas ganas incontrolables de cortar su agradable platica o sacar a Johanna del ascensor. Los minutos dejan de convertirse en horas, cuando se abren las puertas en el séptimo piso. Johanna se da cuenta de eso y cuando está a punto de salir, me mira, y se devuelve con Peeta plantándole un beso.

Mis instintos asesinos salen de nuevo a flote siendo más fuertes que el anterior, las ganas de separarla de los labios de Peeta y plantarle una buena bofetada por besar esos labios que yo alguna vez bese, cierro mis manos en puños y me resisto atacarla, así que carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

-Las puertas se van a cerrar Johanna. – añado lo mas cortante y fría que puedo. Ella se separa de Peeta y se marcha. Ignoro a Mellark todo el ascenso a nuestro piso, pero simplemente se que esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja y eso me pone furiosa. Cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de Chaff y Seeder, dejándonos solos, se echa a reír.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto hecha una furia, cuando entramos en nuestro piso.

-Eres tú, Katniss. ¿No lo ves? – dice él.

-Pues está claro que no lo veo.

-La razón por la que todos están actuando así. Finnick con sus azucarillos y toda esa cosa con Johanna desnudándose y besan…

-¿Qué me vas a decir que eso fue por mi? – lo interrumpo, pues no quiero escuchar las palabras besándome.

-Solo quieren molestarnos.

-Oh ya, que Johanna Mason te bese debe de molestarte mucho. – digo irónicamente.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

¿Es que acaso Katniss Everdeen esta celosa o es mi imaginación? Es divertido escucharla enojada, pero sé que si me rio, ella se enfadara todavía más y eso no será bueno.

-¿Y que si me gusto? – no sé de dónde ha salido eso, oh en realidad si se, quiero provocar a Katniss.

-Pues ese es problema tuyo, no mío. – veo como se muerde la lengua para no decir una barbaridad.

Las puertas se abren dando paso a Haymitch y Effie que se reúnen con nosotros complacidos por algo. Después la expresión de Haymitch se vuelve dura. Estoy a punto de preguntar qué pasa, pero Effie dice alegremente.

-Parece que os consiguieron un set a juego este año.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a la misma chica Avox pelirroja que nos atendió el año pasado hasta que empezaron los Juegos. Me doy cuenta de que el joven a su lado, otro Avox, también tiene el pelo rojo. Debe de ser eso a lo que se refería Effie con lo del set a juego.

Después me recorre un escalofrió al reconocer aquel joven que intento parar mi azotamiento en el Distrito, y que en cambio solo recibió un latigazo en la cabeza, cayendo inconsciente sobre el charco de sangre que brotaba de mi espalda.

Darius es nuestro nuevo Avox.

Haymitch me sujeta con fuerza de la muñeca como si anticipara mi próximo movimiento, todo rastro de alegría se borro en cuanto lo vi, se que cualquier tipo de movimiento que haga hacia Darius, cualquier acto de reconocimiento, solo resultaría en castigo para él. Se me queda mirando, pero yo no puedo sostenerle la mirada, es por mi culpa que él es ahora un esclavo mudo. Retuerzo la muñeca para desasirme de Haymitch y dirigirme a mi antigua habitación, pero la voz de Effie me detiene.

-Peeta, vamos a cenar. – dice con su acento Capitolino.

-Lo siento Effie, pero no tengo hambre. – intento ser amable con ella, en todo caso, no tiene ni idea de lo que paso hace unos meses.

No podía estar más tiempo hay, entro en mi habitación y cierro con llave, siento como si las cicatrices de mi espalda se volvieran abrir y tuviera que revivir de nuevo aquel sufrimiento, él ver a Darius deteniendo el brazo de Thread. Tomo un baño con agua caliente para relajarme y tratar de alejar esos recuerdos, aunque no funciona del todo.

Escucho unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, me enrollo una toalla blanca en las caderas y abro, encontrándome a Katniss del otro lado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Amm… yo solo venia a saber cómo estabas. – dice cohibida, agachando la mirada, pero el rojo en sus mejillas es muy notorio. – Pero mejor regreso al rato. – una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en mis labios y no puedo evitar soltar una risa. Katniss da la media vuelta, pero yo la detengo del brazo.

-No tienes porque irte. – Katniss alza una ceja insinuando el que solo llevo puesta una toalla.

-Yo creo que sí.

-No me importa que me veas.

-A mi sí. – el rojo en sus mejillas se vuelve todavía más intenso.

-Está bien, espérame aquí. – ella asiente con la cabeza y cierro la puerta, tengo que reírme en silencio para que Katniss no lo escuche y se moleste, haciendo que se marche. Solo ella es capaz de alegrarme de consolarme y hacerme olvidar momentos como este. Me pongo una playera y unos shorts holgados y vuelvo abrir la puerta. Dejando pasar a Katniss y aferrándome a ella.

-Quédate conmigo. – le pido, con las mismas palabras que ella algunas vez me dijo, pues se que no podre soportar esta noche sin ella.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

-Siempre. – la palabra llega a mi sin que la piense, supongo que ha estado guardada muy en el fondo de mi subconsciente y que apenas sale a relucir, con aquellas palabras que yo una vez pronuncie "Quédate conmigo" Siempre, fue lo que él me respondió y lo que yo ahora le respondo.

...

_Hola chicas guapas!_

_No tenia pensando publicar hoy, pero me dieron las ganas, así que espero y me digan que les parece. _

_Como ven ya apareció la chica que pondría a Katniss celosa y por si se preguntan, si es Johanna Mason, ¿Porque? bueno todas sabemos que Johanna no esta enamorada de Peeta, pero creí que seria divertido ver como molesta a Katniss con eso y para confirmar las sospechas de Finnick_

_También__ si se dieron cuenta este capitulo cuenta con mas Katniss & Peeta Pov. que creo que también en los siguientes así estarán. _

_La platica de Finnick y Katniss, no quise modificarla, porque en lo personal me gusta esa parte de como se conocen por azucarillos. _

_**"Ires"** Oh eso lo veras mas adelante, cuando Katniss tenga un platica con Snow, pero aun faltan varios capitulos para eso. No por mucho tiempo lo podrá mantener al margen, Peeta es listo ;D Oh yo digo que si podrás, hasta decirle todas y cada una de tu lista de palabras. Si esta Katniss es mas rebelde que la otra, solo espera el próximo xD  
_

_**"Nymphaea´s"** No te preocupes, lo importante es ponerse al corriente. Y el tan esperado Finnick Odair, ya salio a luz, el desarrollo creo que se ira poniendo mejor. Pero solo ustedes dan el veredicto bueno de saber si les gusta. :) _

_**"monogotas2"** Aun quedan enigmas por resolver pero al menos una parte ya esta resuelta. Gale, pues de hecho lo es, o lo sera al menos en esta historia, pero todos tienen sus razones. ;) _

_**"LenaPrince"** Lose, fueron una de las muertes que no me gustaron, como la de Finnick, cuando leí esa parte, no creí que hubiera muerto, seguí leyendo para ver que había pasado pero nada, así que me regrese y lo entendí, se sacrifico, por ellos. :( Katniss ya entendió, pero Peeta todavía no sabe nada, falta a ver como reacciona cuando se entere. _

_**"KristenRock"** Bueno no tanto como la revolucion, pero si una parte y mas, que eso veras mas adelante cuando Snow le cuente a Katniss. Me compadezco de ti, como pudiste aguantar a semejante maestra, yo ya le hubiera dado un tiro xD bueno obviamente no, pero ganas nunca faltan jhaha. =) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Gracias niña, por preocuparte por mi, ya estoy mejor, feliz y coleando xD Si te digo un secreto, no tenia planeado que atara cabos en ese capitulo, iba a sacar el lado dulce de Katniss y a lo mejor hubiera habido otro beso, pero no se como le hace mi cabeza que todo ya lo tiene listo antes que lo planeo o lo escriba. jhahaa lo de Gale, si fue un golpe bajo, pero hay razones que todavía no conocemos y también esta el echo de como Gale se entero antes de los del 13. Ya veremos que es lo que nos saca Peeta en su entrevista, a lo mejor de que esta embarazado :O jhaha. Si ya pase de los 100 y todo gracias a ustedes, y sobre todo a ti, que fuiste la que me apoyo desde un principio, siempre te lo agradeceré de todo mi corazón. Y por la serie a esperar se ha dicho xD_

_**"minafan"** A mi se me hace que son amantes Coin & Snow, y por eso esas ideas tan macabras que tienen contra los Distritos. Su llamada, estaría de lo mas botana, xD por que tu lo pediste, me acorde de ti, y el final del capitulo salio así sólito y no quise ponerlo en el siguiente porque quedaría como que muy X y le quitaría la emoción. De hecho este capitulo iba a quedar hasta donde dice Darius es nuestro nuevo Avox. pero un poco de Katniss y Peeta no hace mal, jahaha habrá mas y creo que se acerca otro beso. :) _

_**"magui9999"** Si es un genio, me gustaría como mi diseñador y estilista profesional. Me hubiera gustado ver un poco mas del padre de Katniss en los libros, el padre perfecto, casi es así como lo siente Katniss. _

_Bueno chicas espero les guste este capitulo, ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina el Vasallaje y por supuesto muchas cosas mas. _

**_Todo acto tiene consecuencias y aceptar que las cosas no serán como antes, se puede empezar a construir algo nuevo, puede ser peor o mejor en todo caso se tendría en cuenta lo bueno y lo malo vivido, no una pagina en blanco. _**

**_Review :3_**


	31. Tributos

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Tributos.**

_Peeta Pov._

A las diez en punto, solo la mitad de los tributos han llegado. Atala, la mujer que dirige el entrenamiento, empieza su discurso justo en hora, no impresionada por la escasa asistencia. Tal vez se la esperaba. Atala lee la lista de estaciones, que incluyen habilidades de combate como de supervivencia y nos deja entrenar.

Katniss me dice que haríamos mejor si nos dividiéramos, cubriendo así más territorio. Puesto que Haymitch nos ha dado la tarea de buscar aliados, los dos nos opusimos en un principio, pero al menos lo intentaríamos.

-¿Segura? – le pregunto, pues es la primera vez que Katniss pisa este lugar.

-Me las apañare. – dice.

Camino en dirección al área de lanzas, donde Brutus y Chaff están practicando, tomando turno cada uno, veo como Katniss se dirige a la sección de atar nudos, eso será bueno para ella. Después de entrenar y competir con Brutus y Chaff, voy al centro de cuchillos. Echo un vistazo alrededor del Centro de Entrenamiento, lo primero que hago es buscar a Katniss, esta con los dos tributos del Distrito 3 haciendo fuego, los morphlings del Distrito 6 están en la estación de camuflaje, pintándose mutuamente las caras con brillantes curvas rosas. El hombre del Distrito 5 esta vomitando vino sobre el suelo del recinto de lucha con espada. Finnick y la anciana de su distrito están usando la estación de tiro con arco. Johanna Mason vuelve a estar desnuda y embadurnando su cuerpo de aceite para una lección de lucha. Tan solo acordarme de los acontecimientos de anoche hace que aparezca una risa involuntaria, que tengo que silenciar, al ver varios pares de ojos en mi dirección.

Cuando anuncian la comida busco a Katniss con la mirada pero no la veo por ningún lado, por lo que me quedo con aquellos vencedores con los que practique hace un rato. Cuando llegamos a la zona del comedor, arrastramos todas las mesas pequeñas para formar una mesa grande para así poder comer todos juntos y no separados por distritos como el año pasado.

Visualizo a Katniss en los carros de comida, tomo una bandeja y me uno a ella en el estofado.

-¿Qué tal va? – digo.

-Bien. Va bien. Me gustan los vencedores del Distrito 3 – dice. – Wiress y Beetee.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto. – son algo así como un chiste para los demás.

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?

-Johanna los ha apodado Nuts y Volts. – creo que debí a verme quedado callado, la mirada que me dirige Katniss me aterroriza.

-Y entonces yo soy estúpida por pensar que podrían ser útiles. Por algo que Johanna Mason dijo mientras se estaba embadurnando los pechos para la lucha. – replica, es justo en el blanco, el que haya mencionado a Johanna.

-De hecho creo que el apodo ha estado circulando durante años. Y no lo dije como un insulto. Solo estoy compartiendo información. – digo tratando de suavizar el momento.

-Bueno, Wiress y Beetee son listos. Inventan cosas y si tenemos que tener aliados, los quiero a ellos. – lanza el cucharon de nuevo en una pota de estofado, salpicándonos a los dos con la salsa.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada? – pregunto, no entendía sus cambios de humor.

-Olvídalo. – me pide con una sacudida de cabeza. – es un montón de cosas.

-Entonces, cuéntamelas.

-No quiero meterte en esto Peeta.

-¿De qué hablas?

Chaff viene hacia nosotros y nos obliga a sentarnos en la mesa para poder comer todos juntos. Pero las palabras de Katniss no dejaban de reproducirse en mi cabeza. "No quiero meterte en esto" Eso solo me preocupa y me confirmo que hay cosas que Katniss Everdeen sabe y me las oculta, las miradas de fuego que se lanzaban Snow y ella eran de temer, es que acaso piensa hacer algo, porque si lo va a hacer, tengo que evitarlo a toda costa, no quiero que algo le pase, no podría vivir sin ella.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Después de la comida hago la estación de los insectos comestibles con los tributos del Distrito 8, Cecelia y Woof. Cashmere y Gloss, los hermanos del Distrito 1, me invitan con ellos y hacemos hamacas durante un rato. Son educados pero fríos. Tanto mi hamaca como mi intento de conectar con ellos son mediocres como mucho. Me uno a Enobaria en el entrenamiento de espada e intercambio unos pocos comentarios, pero está claro que ninguna de las dos quiere formar equipo. Finnick aparece de nuevo pero esta vez cuando estoy recibiendo consejos de pesca, pero principalmente solo para presentarme a Mags, la mujer mayor de su Distrito. Entre el acento de su distrito y su hablar embrollado, posiblemente haya tenido un derrame, no puedo entender más que una palabra de cada cuatro.

Cuando hago un gancho bastante bueno a partir de una uña doblada y lo ato a varias hebras de mi pelo, me ofrece una sonrisa desdentada y un comentario ininteligible que creo que puede ser un halago. De repente recuerdo como se presento voluntaria para reemplazar a la joven histérica en su distrito, no podía ser porque pensara que tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar, lo hizo para salvar a la chica y decido que la quiero en mi equipo.

Genial. Ahora tengo que volver y decirle a Haymitch que quiero a una ochentona y a Nuts y Volts como aliados. Le va a encantar.

Así que dejo de intentar hacer amigos y voy a la única sección a la que no he ido. Tiro con arco, por fin algo de cordura. Me acerco tentativa a los arcos, están hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni si quiera se nombrar. Las flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me hecho al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y ya tengo en la mira mi primer objetivo: el muñeco de prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar la flecha, se que algo va mal, la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida, me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco, escucho risas a mi alrededor por un momento me sentí sola, sin nadie a mi lado, me siento humillada, pero después vuelvo a la diana y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas.

Se está genial allí, pudiendo probar todos los arcos y flechas. El entrenador, Tax, viendo que los objetivos inmóviles no suponen ningún reto para mí, empieza a lanzar muy arriba al aire esos pájaros falsos tontos para que les dispare. Me recuerda a mis días de caza con Gale, pero tengo que recordarme que el ya no es el mismo chico que alguna vez conocí y eso me enfurece, me hace ver el lugar donde estoy y lo que estoy haciendo aquí, venganza es lo que busco, dirijo toda mi furia en las flechas lanzadas a las aves que envía por los aires. Imagino que cada tiro representa a Snow, muriendo por una flecha atravesada por mí, el entrenador se toma un respiro, pero yo todavía no he acabado, así que sigo lanzando desesperada a un muñeco de prácticas de cuchillo. Cuando solo me queda una flecha en el carcaj, me pregunto porque desperdiciarla en ese estúpido muñeco, volteo hacia donde están todos los Vigilantes, pero toda su atención está centrada en el cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa. La furia me quema la sangre, quiero matarlos, en un instante tengo mi arco cargado en dirección a ellos, podría acabar con cada uno, antes que ellos puedan acabar conmigo.

-¡Katniss! – escucho que me gritan, pero ya es tarde, mi flecha a dado a parar a la manzana que tiene el cerdo muerto en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Cada par de ojos es dirigido a mí con incredulidad.

-¿Qué has hecho? – escucho susurrar a Peeta, es cuando caigo en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, he estado a punto de matar a los Vigilantes, dejo arco y carcaj en su sitio y salgo del lugar.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Los Vigilantes dieron por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, después del pequeño incidente de Katniss, ahora si tendrá que decirme que es lo que le pasa, porque no me podrá negar que quería matar a los vigilantes, no entiendo porque lo ha hecho, salgo corriendo del Centro de Entrenamiento, no queriendo hablar con nadie, a sabiendas que me preguntaran por el comportamiento de mi compañera de Distrito.

Entro furioso a mi piso, con intención de reclamarle a Katniss lo que ha hecho, pero me topo con Haymitch y Effie con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me dice Haymitch.

-¿Dónde está? – vuelvo a preguntar.

-No nos ha querido decir que es lo que paso entro corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. – me contesta Effie.

Voy directo a su habitación, no poniendo atención a lo que me dice Effie y Haymitch.

-Katniss abre la puerta. – le grito, pero no escucho movimiento del otro lado. – Katniss ábrela. – empiezo a golpear la puerta. Es cuando ella la abre y la veo, su rostro rojo por las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunto todavía molesto.

-No lo sé. – me contesta.

-Oh sí, que lo sabes. – le recrimino.

-Estaba molesta. – Sabia que esta conversación no llevaría a nada bueno, por lo que me calme y les explique a Haymitch y a Effie lo que ocurrió haya abajo hace unos momentos, por supuesto los regaños para Katniss no se hicieron esperar. Dejaría las cosas tranquilas con ella, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy, pero no me quedaría con esa respuesta.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Genial, la he jodido, Effie tiene razón, mis actos, no solo me perjudican a mí, sino a todos y si quiero sacar vivo a Peeta tengo que cooperar. No quiero ir al entrenamiento de hoy, tengo miedo a lo que puedan hacerme. Pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito seguir aprendido, al menos en el entrenamiento me mantendré lejos del tiro con arco. Se acabo el tiempo de hacer aliados, este juego lo pienso jugar sola, con Peeta a mi lado cuidándonos las espaldas.

Peeta y yo llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento antes, de que los otros aparecieran, eso es bueno, pienso, mientras van llegando los demás tributos, voy a las diferentes secciones de supervivencia para aprender un poco más. Intento pasar desapercibida pero por supuesto eso no funciona, porque Finnick Odair, sabe el momento perfecto para aparecer.

-Así no se toma el tridente. – dice detrás de mí, al ver lo mediocre que soy.

-Enséñame, entonces. – llevo ya media hora intentando ser algo útil con el tridente pero nada sale.

-Te enseñare, si me enseñas a tirar con el arco. – es que acaso quiere burlarse de mí, niego con la cabeza.

-No. – le contesto.

-Prometo, no tirarles a los Vigilantes. – me dice, soltando una risa, no sé por qué, pero su comentario y su risa, me contagian.

-Bien, lo hare. – digo todavía con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Después de una hora de lecciones de tridente, mejore mucho. No le llegaba a Finnick, pero al menos podía pescar algo decente. Y tal vez matar a alguien si me lo propondría.

-¿Donde aprendiste a tirar? – me pregunta Finnick, en el momento que nos damos un descanso para después continuar con la instrucción de arquería.

-Mi padre me enseño desde muy chica, nos adentrábamos en el bosque para cazar.

-Así que eres una cazadora eh. – dice levantando una ceja.

-Soy buena. – le digo.

-Es mejor que eso. – dice Peeta llegando con nosotros. – Papá a veces le compraba ardillas dice que siempre les da en el ojo, no falla jamás. – no puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco por el halago de Peeta.

-¿De donde sacaban los arcos? – pregunta Finnick.

-Mi padre los hacía. – le respondo.

Las siguientes horas y día, pasó tiempo con casi todos los que van a la arena. Incluso con los morphlings, quienes con la ayuda de Peeta, me pintan en un campo de flores amarillas. Y cuanto más llego a conocer a esta gente, peor me resuelta, porque todos tienen que morir si voy a salvar a Peeta.

El día final del entrenamiento termina con nuestras sesiones privadas. Todos tenemos quince minutos ante los Vigilantes para sorprenderlos con nuestras habilidades. Haymitch dijo que los sorprendiéramos si podemos, aunque conmigo ya vieron suficiente, estoy en sequia de ideas de lo que podría hacer haya dentro.

Como la chica del 12, soy la última de todos. El comedor se va quedando más y más en silencio a medida que los tributos van saliendo para su actuación. Por fin Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos. Él se inclina sobre la mesa para tomarme las manos.

-¿Ya has decidido lo que vas hacer para los Vigilantes? – sacudo la cabeza.

-Tampoco sé si quieren otra demostración. – digo mostrando media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Katniss? – me pregunta Peeta.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba enfadada.

-No me mientas. – me pidió suplicante.

-Quería matarlos. – contesto agachando la mirada. – matarlos, como mataron a mi padre y a Prim.

-¿Y qué lograrías con eso? No hubieras matado a ningún Vigilante, ellos te habrían detenido antes.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, de todos modos acabare muerta en unos días.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad Peeta, somos veinticuatro y solo uno sobrevive. – Peeta no tiene tiempo para recriminarme nada porque es mandado llamar. Pasan quince minutos. Después media hora. Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos cuando me llaman a mí.

Cuando entro, huelo el fuerte aroma de limpiador y me doy cuenta de que una de las alfombras ha sido arrastrada al centro de la sala. Los Vigilantes están murmurando entre ellos, con aspecto algo airado. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Peeta, para tenerlos así.

Por un momento decido no hacer nada extravagante, pero una idea revoltosa cruza mi cabeza en ese instante, quiero mostrarles a los Vigilantes lo que me gustaría hacer con cada uno de ellos y porque no también con el Presidente Snow.

Me dirijo a la estación de nudos y cojo un trozo de cuerda, empiezo a manipularlo, pero es difícil porque nunca hice este nudo yo misma, solo he visto los dedos de Finnick y esos se movían muy rápido. Después de unos diez minutos, he conseguido un lazo respetable. Arrastro a uno de los muñecos diana al centro de la sala y usando unas barras lo cuelgo de modo que pende del cuello. Me apresuro a la estación de tiro con arco, tomo un arco y un carcaj, y una por una disparo mis flechas a lugares visibles del muñeco. El efecto en los Vigilantes es inmediato y satisfactorio. Plutarch Heavensbee, se aclara la garganta y dice:

-Ya puede retirarse, señorita Everdeen.

Inclino una vez la cabeza con respeto y me vuelvo para irme, estoy a punto de tomar el ascensor pero una voz atrás de mí, me detiene.

-Señorita Everdeen, puedo hablar con usted un momento. – me quedo paralizada en mi lugar, ahora si empeorado las cosas, volteo lentamente, a unos pasos de mí esta Plutarch Heavensbee, y lo único que puedo pensar es: estoy muerta.

–Seré breve, solo quiero que le recuerde al Señor Mellark, nuestra platica en su Tour de la Victoria. – Plutarch saca de su bolsillo un reloj de oro y lo abre. – Huy que tarde es, tengo que irme, el tiempo corre. – Plutarch enfatiza la última frase, y sale del lugar, viendo a todos lados, su actitud me parece demasiado sospechosa, pero no le prestó atención, ahora lo importante es saber cual fue esa plática entre Peeta y Plutarch. Porque es tan importante que la recuerde. ¿Acaso lo amenazo? No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

...

_Hola guapetonas :) _

_Como ven este tiene un poco mas de drama, solo espero que no me haya pasado de dramatizar, si me pase, pueden enviar jitomatasos, ya saben donde. Si les gusto no duden en avisarme ;D _

_Tuve que poner a Katniss disparando a la manzana es un clásico, pensé en no poner al muñeco ahorcado, y poner el de la manzana, en su lugar, pero empece a escribir y me gano la furia de Katniss, entonces ella disparo, y en su sesión privada no iba a hacer nada escandaloso, pero no, porque es Katniss Everdeen y tubo que ahorcar al muñeco, y darles miedo con sus flechas, así que puse los dos. _

_Y luego Plutarch tenia que hacerle ver a Katniss de alguna forma que esta de su lado pero eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo. _

_** "KristenRock"** Bueno para que veas que todo puede pasar xD Si a Johanna no le da pena estar desnuda frente a todos, no le importa besar a Peeta frente a las narices de Katniss. Creo que es la única que se sonroja por ver a Peeta semi desnudo, tan pura ella. x) _

_**"Ires"** Si Johanna beso a Peeta, pero él quedo tan sorprendido que pues cuando se dio cuenta ya se habia ido Johanna, xD la platica sera mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, bueno no tanto pero si, jahha Si la pureza de Katniss sera única, pero habrá también otra explicaciones. ;) _

_**"XiimMellark"** Bienvenida Xiim, me alegro de que te guste mi historia, yo también me eh quedado despierta hasta bien noche leyendo, como cuando estaba leyendo los juegos del hambre me dormía bien tarde pero es que no podía dejar de leer me la pasaba el día completo leyendo, queriendo que nadie me molestase. Bueno dejo de aburrirte con mis historia. Pero que bueno que ya te pusieras al corriente. A ver que tal te parece este nuevo capitulo. ¿Nos seguimos leyendo? _

_**"monogotas2"** Creo que Peeta es mas acosado que acosador sexual xD Pero de que es un adolescente hormonado lo es jahaha las entrevistas están próximas, no se si en el siguiente, dependiendo todavía no lo termino. :)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Yo tambien quiero ver a un Finnick envuelto en una red c; Y si espero pongan a un actor bueno para el papel de Finn. jahaha me gusto como explicaste el capitulo en tu review. Pero no sabes lo feliz que me ponen al ver que si les gusto. Pobre Katniss creo que después de esa noche quedo traumada de ver tanta desnudes xD Yo seria feliz, excepto el ver a Johanna, pero con Finnick y Peeta yo muero de felicidad. Si me gustaría ver como Caesar le pregunta: "Peeta cuéntanos, es ¿cierto lo de tu embarazo?" "Oh, si estoy muy embarazado de Katniss Everdeen" xD jahaha creo que seria el HIT. De todas maneras milgracias. ;)  
_

_**"anaprinces25"** Gracias, me alegro que te gustase, el capitulo con los celos de Katniss y la actitud de "molesta a Katniss" xD_

_**"magui9999"** A mi también, Johanna es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por eso quise hacerlo como diversión para ella. Habrá mas de Katniss y Peeta ;D_

_**"LenaPrince"** Gracias Lena, en este hay un poco mas de Finnick Odair, pero me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo. _

_**"minafan" **Y si Johanna Mason es buena para dar celos a Katniss y sacar su lado asesina y posesivo con Peeta jhahaa. Pronto habrá mas momentos Katniss/Peeta y también el segundo beso. _

_**" .9"** Me da mucha risa como Johanna trata a Katniss en los libros, y creo que en este capitulo también ardió en llamas. Aunque creo que los dos en esta entrevista se quedara con la boca abierta. Pero todavia no confirmo nada porque no eh escrito esos capítulos, pero estoy por escribir. Si habrá otro beso próximo. =) Tu dime todas las dudas que tengas que yo contestare con mucho gusto. 1) Creo que esta vez no van a tener que fingir, porque bueno por parte de Peeta no hace falta y de Katniss esta descubriendo nuevas cosas por Peeta, así que no creo que tengan que fingir. 2) Huy, bueno te diré lo que algunas ya saben si habrá el secuestro de Peeta, pero esta vez sera diferente. jhahaaha espero no te quemes el cerebro, cualquier otra duda, no dudes en dudarme a mi, xD  
_

_Bueno chicas que tengan un excelente martes._

_Dos cositas:_

_¿Quieren mas celoso de Katniss? _

_¿Que es lo que les gustaría ver? _

**_Hay ocasiones en que decimos "NO PUEDO", por alguna cosa que nos pasa, pero hay personas que lo han perdido todo en esta vida y nos sorprenden al salir adelante y no derrumbarse, de esas personas tenemos que aprender no ellas de nosotros, aunque digan que Dios no existe, existe para el que no deja de creer, el que sabe que si te caes, es porque tienes que ser fuerte al levantarte y saber sentir el dolor, pero no dejarse llevar por el. _**

**_Review :3 _**


	32. En llamas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 32: En Llamas. **

_Katniss Pov. _

-¿De verdad hiciste eso? – pregunto todavía incrédula, él que Peeta haya hecho en su sección privada, un cuadro de Prim y Rue su aliada del Distrito 11 en su lecho de muerte.

-¿Es que de verdad no me crees? – me dice en un tono entre juguetón y ofendido.

-Sí, te creo, solo que no puedo creer que Peeta Mellark haya hecho esa barbaridad.

-Bueno, solo quería hacerlos responsables de sus muertes. – ninguno dice nada por un momento, es doloroso para mi hablar de mi hermana, pero nunca me había puesto a imaginar lo doloroso que tuvo que a ver sido para Peeta el presenciar la muerte de cada una. Me aferro a su pecho, respirando profundo, su dulce aroma, mientras él se entretiene jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.

Sigo sin poder comprender porque los Vigilantes nos pusieron a Peeta y a mí un 12, si todo lo que hicimos fue retarlos. Pero Haymitch tiene razón nos quieren poner en el centro de la mira.

-Tengo que decirte algo. – se que rompí este mágico momento, pero necesito decírselo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta.

-Plutarch Heavensbee me mando decirte que recordaras su plática en tu Tour. – digo separándome un poco de él para ver como frunce el ceño confundido.

-Pero… no platicamos nada en especial. – me dice. – ¿Estás segura que eso fue lo que te dijo?

-Sí, de hecho su actitud era un poco sospechosa. Saco un reloj de oro de su bolsillo diciendo lo tarde que era. Y que el tiempo corre. – digo soltando una risilla.

-¿El del Sinsajo? – escuchar esa palabra hace que toda risa se desvanezca de golpe.

-¿Sinsajo? – pregunto sentándome en la cama, temiendo que Peeta sepa algo.

-Sí, bueno, si es el mismo reloj, al deslizar su pulgar sobre la esfera del cristal aparece un sinsajo. Dijo que era único. – ¿Qué hace Plutarch Heavensbee con un sinsajo? su mensaje me hace pensar que no era para Peeta a quien le decía sino a mí. – ¿Por qué pones esa cara Katniss?

-No pongo ninguna cara, mejor vamos a dormir. – digo tratando de desviar el tema, vuelvo a costarme en la cama junto a Peeta, en otro momento estaría fascinada con su cercanía, pero ahora solo tengo pavor de pensar que podría estar sospechando mis planes. Peeta cae profundamente dormido en unos minutos, pero yo no puedo conciliar el sueño tan rápido, me paso la mitad de la noche pensando en Plutarch con un sinsajo.

Después de cuatro horas, estando con Effie enseñándome como se debe andar con tacones altos, vestidos largos, de sentarme correctamente, enderezar mi postura, manejar el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas, me tocan otras cuatro horas con Haymitch para determinar el contenido de mi entrevista. En este momento envidio a Peeta por el hecho de tener el día libre. Después de la comida, Haymitch me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

-¿Qué? – pregunto finalmente.

-Intento averiguar que hacer contigo, como te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantadora? ¿Altiva? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: Única en no ser Vencedora, pero das la impresión de serlo, Cinna te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación junto con Peeta. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres.

-Puedo preguntarte algo. – le digo a Haymitch.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál… cual fue el… el enfoque de Pr…eeta? – en último instante me arrepiento y cambio de nombre.

-El chico es simpático. Sabe como reírse de sí mismo, le sale de forma natural – Haymitch me mira con ojos entrecerrados – Pero algo me dice que eso no era lo que querías preguntar. ¿O me equivoco?

-No – contesto. Respiro hondo y añado. – Quiero saber cuál fue el enfoque de Prim.

-¿Y no quieres mejor verlo? – la última vez que vi a Prim en el televisor, no fue para nada agradable, y no creo poder salir adelante otra vez, si la vuelvo a ver así. Haymitch ve confusión en mi rostro por lo que decide por mí, saca unas cintas de un cajón cercano, lee las etiquetas, e introduce una en el aparato.

El televisor se enciende dejando ver a un Caesar Flickerman con una cabellera azul, sonriente como siempre, Haymitch adelanta la cinta, deteniéndola casi al final. Me arrepiento a último instante pero ya es tarde.

_-¡Démosle la Bienvenida a Primrose Everdeen!_ – Prim, mi patito, está ahí sonriendo, con su reluciente vestido rojo brilloso, con zapatos a juego y su hermosa cabellera rubia suelta con una trenza en cada lado, cruzada por la parte de atrás. Cinna como siempre haciendo un gran trabajo.

-_Cuéntanos Prim, me han dicho que tienes una cabra, ¿eso es cierto? _

_-Si, así es. Se llama Lady. _– comenta Prim con una sonrisa.

_-Ahh, creo que todos queremos saber la historia de esa cabra o ¿no? _– dice Caesar al publico quienes le gritan, un sí.

_-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermana, tuvo que vender algunas cosas y trabajar mucho para poder conseguirla._ – no pude evitar reírme por la mentirilla de Prim, eso hace que Haymitch me volteara a ver.

-Lo único que hice fue vender un ciervo. – le digo.

-¿Cazaste un ciervo? – dice Peeta, llegando a la sala y sentándose junto a mí.

-Si era un ciervo joven, Rooba la carnicera nos pago bien por él. Con eso pude comprar la cabra y un lazo rosa, que se lo ate al cuello.

_-No, no tenía ni idea, que ella compraría una cabra, pero estaba herida. _– escucho decir a Prim, robando mi atención de vuelta al televisor. _– Así que mi madre y yo nos pusimos a trabajar con ella, fue el mejor cumpleaños y regalo que he tenido. _

-Recuerdo que esa noche Prim insistió en dormir con Lady en una manta junto al fuego y que justo antes de dormirse las dos, la cabra le lamio la mejilla, como si le diese un beso de buenas noches o algo así. Ya estaba loca por ella. – una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente.

-¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa? – pregunta Peeta.

-Creo que sí, ¿Por qué?

-Intento imaginármelo. – dice regalándome una sonrisa, que no dudo en responder.

_-Dinos Prim. _– dirijo de nuevo mi mirada al televisor._ – estas preparada para enfrentarte a tributos más grande que tu._ – pregunta Caesar y me dan ganas de golpearlo, por supuesto que no estaba preparada, era solo una niña.

_-Bueno, eh estado entrenando mucho y mi hermana me enseño unas cosas de chica. _– en el fondo se escucha un Gong, por lo tanto se acabo el tiempo para hacer más preguntas.

_-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Primrose Everdeen!_ – y así termino la entrevista de Prim.

_-Esta noche está siendo muy emocionante para todos, por favor démosle la bienvenida a Peeta Mellark._ – siento a Peeta tensarse en su lugar.

-Bueno, creo que ya has visto suficiente – dice levantándose del sillón, yendo apagar el televisor.

-Hey – me queje. – No tenías porque hacer eso.

-Tienes que prepararte para tu entrevista.

-¿Y porque no puedo ver la tuya? – le pregunto.

-Porque amm… No. – me respondo con nerviosismo.

-Haymitch. – digo con voz suplicante.

-Haymitch. – dice Peeta con voz mandona.

Los dos volteamos a verlo, pero el solo se estaba riendo de nosotros.

-Hey no me miren así. – contesta Haymitch. – Además Peeta tiene razón Preciosa, estamos en tu entrevista no en la de él. – veo como una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en su rostro, pero al ver mi mirada, prefiere retirarse dejándome sola con Haymitch.

Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con entusiasmo. Intentamos que me haga la chulita, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado vulnerable, para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa. Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

-Me rindo. Si quieres salvar a la chica, tienes que conseguir patrocinadores, porque con el carácter que tiene dudo que pueda conseguir algo bueno. – dice Haymitch entrando en mi habitación.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Yo que sé, ingéniate algo, lo que sea.

-¿Crees, que no lo hará bien?

-Esa chica tiene tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. – eso duele, hasta Haymitch tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado.

-Y cómo quieres que lo sea, esas personas mataron a la mitad de su familia. – digo en modo de defensa para Katniss.

-Solo hazlo. – dice, saliendo de mi habitación. Dejándome solo, pensando que podría hacer para conseguir patrocinadores para Katniss, si Haymitch dice que no tiene encanto, entonces en eso me centrare, le demostrare que si tiene su encanto.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Todo el día de hoy le pertenezco a Cinna, mi última esperanza, quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca.

El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Venia empieza a trabajarme el pelo, trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho. Enormes ojos oscuros, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo y por ultimo me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir. Entra Cinna con lo que supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

-Cierra los ojos. – me ordena.

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso, debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos, me agarro a la mano de Octavia y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Effie utilizo para las practicas. Y por ultimo Venia introduce en mis manos unos largos guantes de seda.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? – pregunto.

-Sí. – responde Cinna. – ábrelos.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y al parecer hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido, oh, mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezca envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

-Oh, Cinna. – consigo susurrar por fin. – Gracias.

-Estás deslumbrante. – Dice. – Ahora, Katniss, no quiero que levantes los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Bueno, no hasta que des las vueltas, en cualquier caso.

-¿Voy a dar vueltas? – pregunto confusa.

-Sí, tu vestido tiene un mecanismo que se activa con el movimiento y cuando tu gires se encenderá "Chica en llamas."

-¿Y cuando sabré que tengo que dar vueltas?

-Cuando sientas que es el momento, por sugerencia resérvatelo para el broche final. – me instruye Cinna.

-Lo hare.

-Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? – me pregunta y a juzgar por su expresión, se que ha estado hablando con Haymitch, que sabe lo desastrosa que soy.

-Soy penosa. Haymitch dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere.

-¿Y porque no eres tú misma? – me pregunta él, después de pensárselo un momento.

-Tampoco vale. Haymitch dice que soy malhumorada y hostil.

-Bueno, eso es verdad… cuando estas con Haymitch. – responde Cinna sonriendo. – A mi no me lo parece, y el equipo de preparación te adora, en cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu, eso es nuevo.

-¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

-Creo que sí, pero…

-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas. – me interrumpe Cinna. – podrás mirarme directamente, cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? – pregunto, porque podría ser así.

-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentaras? – Asiento. Tenemos un plan o al menos algo a lo que aferrarme.

Caesar Flickerman con la faz y el pelo resaltados en color lavanda hace su discurso de apertura y los tributos empiezan sus entrevistas. Esta es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de la profundidad de la traición que sienten los vencedores y la furia que la acompaña. Pero son muy listos, extraordinariamente listos sobre como la presentan, porque todo viene a rebotar en el gobierno y el Presidente Snow en particular.

Cashmere empieza a rodar la pelota con un discurso de cómo no puede dejar de llorar pensando en cuanto debe de estar sufriendo la gente del Capitolio porque van a perdernos. Gloss recuerda la amabilidad que les mostraron aquí a él y a su hermana. Beetee cuestiona la legalidad del Quell con sus maneras nerviosas e inquietas, preguntándose si ha sido totalmente examinado por expertos recientes. Finnick recita un poema que escribió para su amor verdadero del Capitolio y unas cien personas se desmayan porque están seguras de que se refiere a ellas. Para Cuando sale Johanna, está preguntando si no se puede hacer nada sobre la situación. Seguramente los creadores del Quarter Quell nunca anticiparon que se formara tanto amor entre los vencedores y el Capitolio. Nadie podría ser tan cruel como para cortar un vínculo tan profundo. Seeder rumia en voz baja sobre cómo, en el Distrito 11, todos asumen que el Presidente Snow es todopoderoso. Así que si es todopoderoso, ¿Por qué no puede cambiar el Quell? Y Chaff, que viene justo en sus talones, insiste en que el presidente podría cambiar el Quell si quisiera, pero que debe de pensar que no le importa mucho a nadie.

-Del Distrito 12, ustedes la conocen como la "Chica en llamas" – dice Caesar al público. – Y nosotros como la adorable Katniss Everdeen. – cuando salgo, la audiencia es un completo desastre. La gente ha estado llorando y desmayándose e incluso pidiendo un cambio.

-Katniss cuéntanos, ¿es verdad que el tributo femenino de tu distrito del año pasado era tu hermana? – Creo que la expresión de mi rostro pudo contestar la pregunta de Caesar, porque al instante me puse pálida al escuchar esas palabras, creo que perderé los estribos y comenzare a gritar, pero no lo hago. Este truco barato seguro es obra de Snow, quiere verme destruida, restregarme en la cara que mato a mi hermana y no le daré el gusto de pisotearme frente a todos. Busco con desesperación a Cinna entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos, imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios.

-Si, así es. – contesto. – Era solo una niña de 12 años que salió elegida. – escucho como varias personas empiezan de nuevo a llorar.

-Nos conto que le compraste una cabra de cumpleaños.

-Solo quería que fuera feliz. – no vas a llorar Katniss, no frente a ellos.

-Lamentamos mucho tu perdida. – me dice Caesar dándome un beso a la palma de mi mano. Pero lo único que puedo sentir es desprecio, no lo lamentan tanto como yo.

-Yo también. – contesto con total sinceridad.

-¿Cómo te sientes Katniss al ser un tributo novato contra 23 Vencedores? – me pregunta.

-Es una tristeza que el Presidente Snow no pueda cambiar el Quarter Quell, para que solo pueda quedar un vencedor entre los vencedores. – digo, pero mis palabras tienen doble sentido. Lo que en realidad quiere Snow es deshacerse de los Vencedores para que un levantamiento no se lleve a cabo.

-Pero bueno dinos, que te pareció el traje que utilizaste en la ceremonia inaugural. Fue una gran entrada.

-Pensé que Cinna era un genio. – Cinna, amigo mío, tenía que decírtelo de todas formas. – Que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve este. – veo que Cinna mueve el dedo en círculos, se que quiere decirme: "Gira para mi" Me levanto y empiezo a girar lentamente, alzando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Cuando oigo los gritos de la muchedumbre, creo que es porque debo de estar deslumbrante. Después noto que algo se está levantando a mí alrededor. Humo, de fuego. No la cosa titilante que lleve en el carruaje, sino algo mucho más real que devora mi vestido. Empiezo entrar en pánico cuando el humo se hace más espeso. Pedacitos calcinados de mi vestido flotan en el aire y las gemas caen haciendo ruido sobre el escenario. De algún modo tengo miedo de parar porque mi carne no parece estar quemándose y sé que Cinna debe de estar detrás de lo que sea que está sucediendo. Así que sigo girando y girando. Durante una fracción de segundo ahogo un grito, totalmente cubierta por las extrañas llamas. Después, de repente, el fuego ha desaparecido. Me detengo despacio, preguntándome si estoy desnuda y porque Cinna se las ha arreglado para quemar mi vestido.

Pero no estoy desnuda. Estoy en un vestido del diseño exacto al anterior, solo que es del color del carbón y hecho de pequeñas plumas. Con curiosidad, levanto mis largos guantes al aire y es entonces cuando me veo en la pantalla de la televisión. Vestida de negro salvo por las zonas rojizas de mis guantes. O debería decir mis alas.

Porque Cinna me ha convertido en un sinsajo.

**...**

_Hola chicas guapas._

_Como ven Katniss pudo darse cuenta a través de Peeta un poco de lo que oculta Plutarch. _

_Ahora falta ver como reacciona Katniss con lo del disfraz del Sinsajo. _

_Ya se aproximan los juegos y en el próximo podremos ver algunas cosillas interesantes, bueno es como lo veo yo, mas ustedes tienen el veredicto final. _

**_Importante:_**

_Ah lo que si me gustaría preguntarles es: ¿Si quieren que Katniss ya le diga a Peeta lo del Sinsajo, o quieren mas adelante, o que solo le diga una parte?  
_

_Otra cosa, quieren ya una declaración de Katniss o que Peeta espere una respuesta mas adelante en los juegos? _

_Sus ideas las comento primero en sus respuesta de review y después comento en general lo que se puede hacer. ¿ok? _

_**"Ires"** Uff entonces espera a ver el siguiente, am los Peeta de este mundo, si existen, solo es cuestión de no ser tan exigentes con uno, porque a veces puedes tenerlo enfrente a ti y tú no darte cuenta. Si te soy sincera y te cuento, espero no aburrirte, pero yo si estuve con un buen hombre, un Peeta región cuatro, xD bueno no, pero obviamente no es un Peeta pero si una buena persona, pero por estupideces mías lo deje ir y hasta la fecha mi mejor amiga siempre que lo ve me dice lo estúpida que fui & que mejor se lo hubiera dejado a ella jahaha, pero si yo también me arrepiento, porque es difícil ver a un chico así. Pero bueno son cosas que pasan y tienes que aceptarlas y enfrentarte a ellas, lo bueno es que conservo una buena amistad con él.  
_

_Ahora pasando otra vez a la historia, lo platica de Plutarch con Peeta fue en su tour de la victoria y como el dice, no hablaron de nada en especial, lo único fue el reloj. La conversación con Snow tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulos mas. Puede que estén armando un gran lió los del 13 pero ya veremos mas adelante con sus planes perversos. _

_Tu pregunta es buena, no me había puesto a pensar en eso y me hiciste dudar acerca de ¿quien es Cinna en realidad? ¿Porque siendo del capitolio porque quería libertad para los Distritos? Al igual que Plutarch que ganaban ellos, a menos que Cinna sea de buenos valores y sea un bicho raro nacido en un lugar pintoresco para él y que por una razón nació en el Capitolio para hacerles ver a las demás personas hacer humildes y que estaba mal lo de los juegos. Ok respondiendo a tu pregunta. La verdad no se que pensar, tu que crees? _

_**"Guest (1)"** Si habrá otra puesta de celos de parte de Johanna para Katniss, lo de Finnick para Peeta, mmm :/ a ver que se me ocurre, porque también esta el hecho de Annie, pero déjame pensarlo tal vez una cucharada de celos de Katniss para Peeta. ya veré que se me ocurre ;D  
_

_**"Guest (2)"** Gracias, Katniss tendrá mas celos, pero por el momento tendrá que esperar unos capítulos. La declaración de Katniss a Peeta, tengo ya casi terminado el otro capitulo, pero ¿quieres que Katniss le diga a Peeta mas adelante? Bueno me pondré a pensar en eso porque se vendrían varias cosillas. Entonces estas de acuerdo que Katniss ya le diga a Peeta que es el Sinsajo? Peeta es como todo adolescente, esta hormonado xD _

_**"Guest (3)"** Katniss celosa, listo apuntado, ;) Un beso entre Peeta y Katniss, también anotado, ahora solo falta pensar y escribir. :) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Si fue complicado no pensaba poner al ahorcado de Seneca pero bueno dije ella es rebelde porque no dejar que a los vigilantes les entre un poco mas de miedo con sus flechas. No creo que Peeta no capto lo del reloj, puesto que no tiene idea lo del sinsajo, pero ahora que vio a Katniss convertida en sinsajo las dudas comenzaran andar. Si es mas dificl, conocer un poco mas a los Vencedores y matarlos que personas que ni al cazo. Pero así son de malos los juegos. Katniss celosa, si veremos un poco mas de ese lado de Katniss solo espero que no se le vaya la puntería a donde dispara xD La escena de Peeta ohh me mataste, Katniss toda contenta por embarazar a Peeta y diciéndole en la cara a Johanna jahaha. Oh espero que ya estés mejor, son malos esos días en cama toda mal, pero recuperate ;) Si quieres puedo enviarte a Dobby para que vaya a visitarte. :) _

_**"KristenRock"** Si Peeta tiene la responsabilidad de hacer que Katniss no se meta en mas lios en los que ya esta, pobre. Un momento romanticon, pues todo depende de sus respuestas. Si quieren ya ver a Katniss declarandole su amor, ya esta listo si quieren esperar, creo que modificare esa parte. Por romantica awww a mi también me encanta serlo, y si puedo escribir un momento romántico entre esos dos, muero por escribirlo. :) _

_**"LenaPrince"** Gracias Lena, ya tengo anotada toda tu lista de lo que te gustaría ver. A ver Peeta celoso de Finnick ya veré un momento, porque también esta Annie y ahí ya es meterse con ella, pero déjame pensarlo. Katniss celosa de Johanna si habrá otro momento épico. La historia de Annie mm, creo saber en donde ponerla, solo es cuestión de esperar. Huy la historia de Johanna eso es bueno, me informare un poco mas del personaje y a ver que crea me cabecita pero si, eso habrá un momento de Johanna y también ya se donde ponerlo. Mas besos, por supuesto, pero todo depende de sus respuestas a las preguntas de arriba. ;)_

_Ok, les iba a dejar una reflexión mía acerca de los juegos, pero muero de sueño y ya no pienso con claridad asi que mejor se los dejo en el próximo capitulo, lo que si les diré son dos cosas. _

**_Para las que no sabían ya están confirmados los actores para Johanna Mason y Plutarch Heavensbee que serán y nada menos que Jena Malone como Johanna y Philip Seymour Hoffman como Plutarch. A ver que tal desempeñan los papeles, solo espero que se luzcan y no nos defrauden. _**

**_Espero sus respuestas chicas, así podre comenzar a analizar, pensar y escribir. Para tener listo el capitulo creo que el Domingo. _**

_**Review :3**  
_


	33. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Declaraciones. **

_Katniss Pov._

Las palabras retumban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Cinna me convirtió en un sinsajo. Soy un sinsajo. No. Soy el Sinsajo, el símbolo de la rebelión. Soy la chica en llamas, la chispa que dará inicio al incendio que acabe con Snow. Cada vez voy viendo mi objetivo y la manera de llegar a él más claro. No estoy sola en esto, hay Distritos que se están levantando contra el Capitolio, el Distrito 13 saldrá a la luz y cuando lo haga más Distritos se le unirán. Plutarch Heavensbee con un sinsajo, ¿podre yo confiar en él? Y Cinna ¿esto quiere decir que están de mi parte? Estoy abrumada, pero estoy en vivo y en directo, todo Panem me está viendo en estos momentos, no es hora de quedarme callada.

-Plumas. – dice Caesar. – Eres un pájaro.

-Un sinsajo. – digo agitando un poco mis alas.

-Bueno, me saco el sombrero ante tu estilista. No creo que nadie pueda negar que es lo más espectacular que hemos visto jamás en una entrevista. ¡Cinna, creo que sería bueno que saludaras! – Caesar le hace un gesto a Cinna para que se levante. Él lo hace y ofrece una reverencia pequeña y graciosa.

-¿Puedo decir algo Caesar? – pregunto.

-¡Oh! Claro, por supuesto.

-Bueno, lo único que quiero decir es que desplegare mis alas y alzare mi vuelo para ser libre como un Sinsajo, que espero no ser la única que lo haga. – y espero que los Distritos puedan captar mi mensaje. "Alcen las armas y luchemos juntos para ser libres de los Juegos del Hambre, de las represalias de Snow."

La audiencia, que se ha quedado muda por la sorpresa, rompe en un salvaje aplauso, no entendiendo lo que en realidad quise decir. Apenas puedo oír el zumbido que indica que mis tres minutos se han terminado. Caesar me da las gracias y regreso a mi asiento.

Cuando me cruzo con Peeta, que se dirige a su entrevista, él rehúye mis ojos y eso me duele. Tomo asiento con cuidado pero aparte de los hilos aquí y allá, parezco ilesa.

-Peeta, creo que todos aquí, nos preguntamos qué paso con la chica de tus sueños. – dice Caesar sonriente, eso hace que preste toda mi atención a su entrevista.

-Bueno, ella está mejor, mucho mejor que la última vez que la vi. – ¿Qué? ¿De quién habla Peeta? Todo ese tiempo que estuve con él en el Distrito, nunca lo vi con una chica, tampoco lo escuche hablar de ella, pero sabía que era verdad. Sabía que Peeta estaba enamorado de otra y aun así me enamore yo de él.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando, después de todo por lo que has pasado, averiguaste lo del Quell?

-Estaba en shock. Quiero decir, un minuto estaba viéndola y al siguiente… - la voz de Peeta se apaga.

-Después de saber lo del Quell, ¿le dijiste?

-No, bueno, no hubo un momento apropiado y después nunca podrá ser.

-Y porque ¿no?

-Porque solo uno sobrevive y si ella muere, yo no podre seguir sin ella. – eso me partió el corazón, haciéndolo añicos, escuchar hablar a Peeta así de esa persona, hace crecer aquel sentimiento, que sentí cuando Johanna lo beso, Peeta Mellark nunca se fijaría en mi.

-Entonces, estás diciendo: "Que te rindes, ¿que no lucharas?"

-No, estoy diciendo que daré mi vida por ella. – Si algo quedaba de mi corazón, con eso, la ha hecho polvo.

-Espera, espera. – dice Caesar. – Para decir eso, ella tuvo que a ver venido al Quell.

-Así es Caesar. – se escucha el silencio más grande de mi vida. – Ella vino conmigo.

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Peeta, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, ampliada en todas las pantallas. Esto no es real Katniss, Snow esta jugándote otra. Pero si es así, quiere decir que Peeta estuvo del lado de Snow siempre, no, no, no. Él no está con Snow, pero entonces, ¿es real?

El público no puede asimilar la noticia inmediatamente. Sé que mi cara está siendo proyectada en un primerísimo plano en la pantalla, pero no hago ningún esfuerzo por ocultarla. Porque por un momento, incluso yo estoy procesando lo que ha dicho Peeta sobre mí. Deje de prestar atención a mi alrededor por un momento, pero cuando me doy cuenta siento a Peeta alzando su mano hacia mí. Me vuelvo espontáneamente hacia Chaff y le ofrezco mi mano. Siento mis dedos cerrándose alrededor del muñón que ahora completa su brazo y me agarro con rapidez.

Y entonces sucede. Por toda la fila, los vencedores empiezan a unir las manos. Algunos al instante, como los morphlings o Wiress y Beetee. Otros inseguros pero atrapados por las exigencias de aquellos a su alrededor, como Brutus y Enobaria. Para cuando suenan las últimas notas del himno, los veinticuatro estamos de pie en una fila irrompible en lo que debe ser la primera muestra de unidad entre los distritos desde los Días Oscuros. Puedes ver como se dan cuenta de esto cuando las pantallas empiezan a apagarse. Sin embargo es demasiado tarde. En medio de la confusión, no nos cortaron a tiempo. Todos lo han visto.

Ahora también hay desorden en el escenario, mientras se apagan las luces y tropezamos de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento. He perdido mi agarre de Chaff, pero Peeta me guía hasta un ascensor, entre toda la multitud puedo verlo, camino en su dirección soltándome de Peeta y yendo hacia él.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Siento como Katniss suelta mi mano, cuando estoy por ver lo que pasa, ella se ha ido corriendo entre la multitud, intento alcanzarla, pero no logro verla, un agente de la paz atribulado bloquea mi camino, dirigiéndome de vuelta a los ascensores, no tengo más remedio que subir, Johanna y Finnick entran conmigo y cuando las puertas se cierran empiezan hablar.

-Vaya, si que has dado en el blanco. – dice Johanna

-No creíamos que se nos unieran. – agrega Finnick.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Bueno después de ver como Katniss lanzaba esa flecha a los vigilantes sin duda no se podía echar para atrás. – le comenta Johanna a Finnick.

-Han sido la bomba, la chica en llamas se ha convertido en el Sinsajo. Y tú declarándole tu amor, eso es lo que todos verán, libertad. – me dice Finnick, no logro cuestionarlo, las puertas del ascensor se abren en su piso y sale sin agregar nada más.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

-Haz lo que hemos venido hacer todos aquí, solo no olvides que estamos del mismo bando. – Johanna sale del ascensor, dejándome con preguntas que solo ellos podían responder. Porque siento este presentimiento de que algo malo pasara.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Salgo en busca de Cinna, tengo que hablar con él y sé que mañana ya no podrá ser, lo encuentro charlando con otra estilista creo que del Distrito 6.

-Cinna. – grito su nombre por encima de unas cuentas personas, el se percata de mi presencia y va hacia mí, no sin antes disculparse con la estilista.

-Katniss, no deberías estar aquí todavía. – me dice.

-Me debes una explicación. – digo alzando mis ahora alas.

-Caminemos. – pasa un brazo por mis hombros, dirigiéndonos lejos de la muchedumbre. – No hay mucho tiempo, así que te diré lo que debes saber. – dice Cinna en susurros, intentando que nadie capte lo que solo yo puedo escuchar. – Estoy contigo en esto chica en llamas, no hagas preguntas, todas las respuestas te llegaran en su respectivo momento. – quiero decir algo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, intento capturar toda información que se me da, para después procesarla.

-El Presidente Snow ha dado la orden de desalojar el lugar. – dice llegando con nosotros un agente de la paz.

-Si lo sé, estoy llevándola al ascensor. – le contesta Cinna, pero el agente de la paz no lo ve muy convencido, nos sigue todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor. Cinna se despide dándome un abrazo y susurrándome – Creo que deberías decirle a Peeta.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y subo al ascensor, mientras veo como el agente de la paz escolta a Cinna hasta la salida. Veo los números de los pisos arriba de las puertas del ascensor, cuando estoy por llegar a mi piso, el nerviosismo me invade, Peeta. Sus palabras llegan martillando mi cabeza. "Ella vino conmigo" Sera cierto lo que dijo, oh solo intenta distraerme, hacerme creer que él siente lo mismo para después apuñalarme, pero entonces, porque Cinna, cree que es conveniente decirle a Peeta que soy el sinsajo, ¿De verdad podre confiar en él? A estas alturas, en quien puedo confiar, yo confiaba en Gale y dejo que se llevaran a mi hermana. Todo es tan confuso aquí.

-¿Los demás? – pregunto al entrar al piso y no ver a nadie más que Haymitch.

-Les han ordenado a todos ir a casa.

-¿Y Peeta?

-En su habitación.

-Oh – es todo lo que sale de mi boca.

-Después de todo no lo hiciste tan mal. – dice Haymitch refiriéndose a la entrevista.

-Solo dije lo que tenía que decir.

Durante un rato solo nos quedamos ahí en silencio, retrasando lo inevitable. Después Haymitch lo dice.

-Supongo que aquí nos decimos adiós.

-Supongo. – Haymitch se acerca a mí, y me rodea con sus brazos dándome un rápido abrazo.

-Id a la cama. Necesitaras descansar. – asiento con la cabeza, pero sé que no puedo irme sin decirle al menos algo.

-Cuídate, Haymitch. – cruzo la sala, pero en el umbral, la voz de Haymitch me detiene.

-Katniss, cuando estés en la arena. – empieza, luego se detiene y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué? – pregunto a la defensiva.

-Tú solo recuerda quien es el enemigo. – dice Haymitch, pero no me da tiempo a decir nada más, porque ha salido rumbo a su habitación y yo hago lo mismo.

Cuando entro lo primero que hago es darme una relajante ducha, me pongo ropa cómoda y me tiro en la cama. Es cuando los recuerdos me invaden y me hace ver lo equivocada que estoy. Sus ojos azules, el diente de león en primavera.

Peeta nunca me haría daño, él estuvo ahí cuando más necesitaba de la compañía de un amigo. Ayudo a sacar a mi madre de lo más profundo de su mente, estuvo con Prim hasta el último instante. Peeta nos había salvado la vida más de una ocasión, no me dejo caer, cuando más mal estaba. Se arriesgo a una paliza para poder darme las hogazas de pan, para que yo y mi familia tuviéramos algo que llevarnos a la boca. Aquel pan me dio esperanza, para no morir de hambre. Él era el causante de todo lo bueno de mi vida. Sin pensármelo dos veces salgo de mi habitación para adentrarme en la de él.

Por suerte la puerta está abierta, entro lo más sigilosa que puedo y lo veo recostado en su cama, dándome la espalda, una idea cruza mi cabeza y lo hago. Me acerco a él acostándome a su lado aferrándome a su espalda, sé que no está dormido, porque lo siento tensarse cuando siente mis brazos rodearlo.

-¿Katniss? – pregunta en voz baja.

-Peeta. – le respondo.

-Siento mucho lo que dije en la entrevista… Creo que, tuve que habértelo dicho antes y no de esa manera. – escondo mi rostro en su espalda y lo siento estremecer.

-Peeta, yo… - empiezo a balbucear pero él no me deja terminar.

-No digas nada Katniss.

-Pero debo decírtelo.

-Siento, que no me gustara lo que dirás. – una parte de sus palabras me hiere, haciendo que todo valor reunido al entrar a su habitación, se vaya de golpe, aparto mis manos de su cuerpo, para poder descansar mi espalda en su cama y mirar el techo, un suspiro de frustración sale de mi boca.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Siento como Katniss se aleja de mí, pero yo no volteo a verla, dejo caer mi espalda en la cama, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho. Escucho su frustrado suspiro, ninguno de los dos dice nada, el silencio reina, no se por cuanto tiempo, se supone que deberíamos descansar, estar bien despiertos para lo que se avecina mañana, pero el pensar, que esta podría ser la última noche en la que este con Katniss y desperdiciarla en palabras hirientes, prefería mil veces el silencio. Pero sabía que este silencio no podría durar para siempre así que decidí romperlo, evitando el tema pasado.

-Así que, Un Sinsajo, ¿eh?

-¿Qué? – sentí la mirada de confusión de Katniss en mi rostro.

-Sí, que Cinna te convirtió en un sinsajo. – explique.

-Ah, sí, bueno sobre eso… tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Recuerdas aquel día en el que te fuiste a tu tour y cuando volviste yo no estaba.

-Sí. – respondo, moviendo mi rostro para enfrentarla, pero ella desvió la mirada.

-Pues, los del 13 me llevaron con ellos, de una forma muy peculiar. – mi rostro no podía mostrar más que sorpresa. – Me tuvieron retenida unos días, hasta que Coin hablo conmigo del porque de "mi secuestro" me propuso algo.

-¿Qué te propuso, Katniss? – pregunte al ver que ella no seguía.

-Me propuso ser el Sinsajo. – Katniss volvió la mirada a mi rostro, para ver solo confusión en el. – Después de pensármelo, acepte. – agrego.

-¿Qué? – pregunte todavía confuso.

-Yo soy el Sinsajo, Peeta.

-Eso, me queda más que claro, pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso de ser el Sinsajo? ¿Por eso Cinna, te vistió así? – muchas preguntas empezaban a formarse en mi cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta me llegaba.

-Creo, que no tengo la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Yo también tengo dudas, Peeta, pero no me las han respondido.

-Y si no sabias en lo que te metías, para que aceptaste. – le reproche, lo se me estaba pasando, pero el enojo estaba ganando en mi interior.

-Porque… quería venganza, y Coin me lo puso muy fácil. – el rostro de Katniss, empezaban a tornarse lloroso, por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Creo que no deberías estar aquí Katniss. – digo, levándome de la cama, dándole la espalda. Ella no dijo nada y se marcho de mi habitación. Idiota. Me dije, como era posible que la dejara ir esta noche, podría ser la última, pero estaba enojado, y sabía que si se quedaba, diría cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría al instante.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Aquella mañana fue la peor de todas, Peeta está enfadado conmigo, eh tenido la peor de las pesadillas, y él no estuvo conmigo para reconfortarme, hoy era el gran día, vendrían por nosotros, para llevarnos directos a la muerte. Él lugar donde mi hermana murió. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Pero claro, la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado.

Cinna y Portia llegan antes del alba, no veo a Peeta por la mañana. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Cinna me acompaña al tejado, donde un aerodeslizador nos aguarda, pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y al instante me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior. Una mujer vestida con bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Katniss. Cuando mas quieta estés, mejor podre colocártelo. – me explica.

¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. El viaje dura una media hora, las ventanas se vuelven negras lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. Cinna no deja de presionarme para que coma y cuando fracasa, para que beba. Consigo beber agua a sorbitos.

Cuando llegamos a la Sala de Lanzamiento en la arena, me ducho. Cinna me hace una trenza que me cae por la espalda y me ayuda a vestirme por encima de una ropa interior sencilla. El traje de tributo de este año es un mono azul ajustado, hecho de material muy fino, con una cremallera delante. Un cinturón acolchado de quince centímetros de ancho cubierto en brillante plástico morado. Un par de zapatos de nailon con suelas de goma.

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunto, levantando la tela para que la examine Cinna.

Frunce el ceño mientras frota la cosa fina entre los dedos.

-No lo sé. Ofrecerá poca protección contra el frio o el agua.

-¿Sol? – pregunto, imaginándome un sol ardiente sobre un desierto árido.

-Posiblemente. Si ha sido tratado. – dice. – Oh, casi me olvido de esto. – Se saca la insignia del sinsajo que mi madre me dio, del bolsillo y la coloca sobre el mono.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-De tu cajón, pensé que te gustaría traerlo.

-No lo sé, lo único que me ha traído, son problemas.

-¿Le contaste a Peeta? – pregunta Cinna.

-Sí, lo hice… está enfadado conmigo. – digo, recordando lo de anoche.

-Dale tiempo, él no sabe lo importante que eres para esto.

-¿Por qué soy tan importante Cinna? – la voz de una mujer nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento, pero yo todavía no tengo respuestas como para irme ahora.

-Recuerda una cosa Katniss: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti. – Cinna se inclina y me da un beso en la frente. – Buena suerte, chica en llamas.

-Cinna, no me has respondido. – tarde, un cilindro de cristal me rodea, pero esta no se levanta de la plataforma. Miro a Cinna, alzando las cejas en busca de una explicación. Él solo sacude levemente la cabeza, tan perplejo como yo.

De repente la puerta de detrás de él se abre y tres agentes de la paz entran en la sala. Dos sujetan los brazos de Cinna detrás de su espalda y lo esposan, mientras el tercero lo golpea en la sien con tanta fuerza que cae de rodillas. Pero siguen golpeándolo con guantes chapados de metal, haciéndole profundos cortes en la cara y el cuerpo. Yo grito a pleno pulmón, golpeando con todas mis fuerzas en el cristal inflexible, intentando llegar a él. Los agentes de la paz me ignoran por completo mientras arrastran el cuerpo inmóvil de Cinna fuera de la sala. Y todo lo que queda son las manchas de sangre en el suelo.

Enferma y aterrorizada, siento el plato empezar a levantarse. Aun me estoy apoyando contra el cristal cuando la brisa me levanta el pelo y me obligo a erguirme. Justo a tiempo, también, porque el cristal está bajando, estoy libre y de pie en la arena. Algo parece estar mal con mi visión. El suelo es demasiado brillante y resplandeciente y no deja de ondular. Guiño los ojos a mis pies y veo que mi plataforma de metal está rodeada de ondas azules que me lamen las botas. Lentamente alzo la vista y asimilo el agua en todas direcciones. Este no es lugar para una chica en llamas.

**...**

_Hola guapetonas._

_Para las que esperaban la entrevista de Peeta, espero sea de su agrado y también para las demás, a mi me hubiera encantado poner a un Peeta embarazado, pero las circunstancias no me dejaron xD decidí hacerles caso y poner la confesión de Peeta a Katniss._

_Respecto a sus comentarios pasados, los tengo en cuenta, por lo mismo, me puse a pensar, y atrasare la declaración de Katniss a Peeta, para poder poner mas celos, se que dirán, de todos modos se puede. Pero es mas emocionante así. _

_**"monogotas2"** Muchas Gracias, si es un poco rara la combinación, pero me alegra que te guste ese revoltijo. Como leíste, Katniss le dijo un poco del Sinsajo a Peeta y si tienes razón los dos deben de ser sinceros. Mmm una declaración en la playa ehh. xD ya veremos, de la entrevista ya se sabe. Espero sea de tu agrado :) _

_**"adriana2011"** Si tienes toda la razón adriana, entre ellos no debe de haber secretos y si Peeta le declaro su amor :3 De hecho la platica del final, Katniss le iba a confesar a Peeta que también siente lo mismo, pero lo pensé mejor y hubieron esos cambios, espero te guste C:_

_**"LenaPrince"** Como pudiste leer, Katniss le dijo a Peeta que ella era el Sinsajo, pero uff el secuestro ya veremos :/ La antepasada entrevista, bueno en esta agregue un poco de la pasada, pero no se si quieran mas, lo que si veremos mas adelante es cuando Peeta le cuenta a Prim de como se enamoro de Katniss. Si tienes toda la razón, que todo surja en la arena, ;) pero ya veremos y con los celos huy, ni hablar. La platica de Haymitch y Peeta, creo que la dejare para mas adelante, pero si ya se en que momento. Claro, muchas gracias por tu aporte, me ayuda mucho. =)_

_**" .9"** Eso si, pero Peeta como todo caballero prefiere decirselo públicamente ante todos, que lo vea en el televisor. Y si un Cinna personal yo encantada ;) Aww muchas gracias, me vas hacer llorar. snif snif, es la primera vez que hago esto, y me alegro muchísimo cada vez que leo sus comentarios, porque me motivan a seguir & con cada uno, me confirma que lo estoy asiendo bien, o al menos eso creo yo xD Tendremos a Katniss celosa para rato ya veras ;) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Claro, Haymitch nos dio un gran insulto para todo aquel que se meta con nosotras :) si señor, xD jahaha Si hubiera sido cómica la cara que pondría Katniss al escuchar a Peeta diciendo que esta en las ultimas. Pues no se si fue un bombazo total, así que espero me lo digas, pero no te preocupes bombabozos habrá todavía mas. Pobre Peeta, él ni enterado de nada esta. Pero ya poco a poco se ira enterando de mas. Por lo tanto solo un poco, que sepa que Katniss es el sinsajo, para que no ande con la duda. Si estuvo padre la broma & me alegro que ya estés mejor :) Ya le dije a Dobby porque me estaba volviendo loca con tanta preocupación. Hay ese Kreacher, saliendome un poco del tema, pero me encanto Kreacher en el ultimo libro de HP, y no me gusto que le dieran poco crédito, que no sacaran a relucir un nuevo y mejorado elfo en la película, pero también entiendo que no se puede poner todo el libro en película. Si Johanna y Plutarch confirmados, lo que si me muero por saber quien la hará de Finnick. :)  
_

_**"Ires"** Yo tambien leo desde mi cel, creo que se me hace mas comodo que en la compu, y con la modificación de los Review me facilitaron todavía mas, porque ya aparece la cuenta y no como anónimo. Uff que bueno que no te aburrí con mi historia, pero si llegaran nuestros Peeta en el mejor momento ya veras. Gracias, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo. Si Peeta con el sinsajo frente a sus narices, habrá un poco mas en el próximo capitulo. La entrevista ya ves Peeta se puso nervioso de que lo viera confesando que esta enamorado huy :$ Espero a verte sorprendido, pero no había muchas cartas buenas que jugar. Yo me puse a pensar y hacer un revoltijo con ese asunto de Portia, Cinna y Plutarch, defendiendo a los rebeldes, tal vez lo agregue a la historia como referente del porque se unieron pero ya después pasando los juegos. Creo que Katniss no te escucho, prefirió hacer caso a lo que Cinna le dijo y ya le comento algo a Peeta. Del secuestro ahorita no te preocupes por eso falta todavía algunos capítulos mas.  
_

_**"tiny lizard"** Si a partir de este, comienza el mas triste, todo pasa tan rápido que te deja toda noqueada. Pero oye perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿que es un bis? xD _

_Muchas Gracias por sus respuestas y por todo, espero que el capitulo sea de su total agrado. La reflexión que les dije en el otro capitulo, creo que tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo. _

_Bueno que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, nos seguimos leyendo en estos días. Saludos a todas & espero disfruten un rico pan con chocolate caliente. _

**_Frase de The Lovely Bones o Desde mi cielo: _**

**_"Me acuerdo de cuando era muy pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para ver por encima de la mesa. Había una bola de nieve y recuerdo también al pingüino que vivia dentro de la bola. Estaba tan solo hay dentro que me daba pena. Entonces papá me dijo: "No te preocupes Susy tiene una vida agradable; esta atrapado en su mundo perfecto."_**

**_Review :3_**


	34. Los 75º Juegos del Hambre

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 34: Los 75º Juegos del Hambre **

_Katniss Pov._

-Damas y caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre! – La voz de Claudius Templesmith, el anunciante de los Juegos del Hambre, atruena en mis oídos.

No puedo pensar con claridad. La imagen de Cinna, hecho polvo y ensangrentado, me consume. ¿Lo estarán torturando? O peor ¿Estará muerto? Y si lo está, lo han hecho por ir contra el Capitolio, por convertirme en un Sinsajo frente a todo Panem, si eso seguro, Cinna siempre estuvo de mi lado, pero la pregunta seria ¿Por qué? Todo lo que quiero hacer es derrumbarme sobre la plataforma metálica, saber que Cinna está bien, sentirme culpable es poco, es obvio, que Snow se ha enterado y me está haciendo pagar las consecuencias. Eso también incluiría a ¿Peeta? Peeta, no, no puedo hacerle esto, no tuve que haberle dicho nada si quiero salvarlo, lo que más me duele, es nunca poderle confesar que yo siento lo mismo, no voy a permitir que él se sacrifique por mí.

Tengo que ser fuerte, se lo debo a Cinna, quien lo arriesgo todo atacando al Presidente Snow y se lo debo a los rebeldes que embravecidos por el ejemplo de Cinna, tal vez estén luchando para traer abajo al Capitolio en este mismo instante y también a Prim, a mi padre, mi negativa a jugar los Juegos según las normas del Capitolio va a ser el más grande acto de rebelión que allá hecho. Así que aprieto los dientes y me fuerzo a participar.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Es la hora, los juegos empiezan en menos de 27 segundos, ya he echado un vistazo al lugar, el agua azul nos rodea a todos, la Cornucopia está a unos cuarenta metros, el problema es cómo llegar a ella. Veo a mis competidores, están igual de desconcertados que yo, y se hacen la misma pregunta. Hay doce radios, cada uno con dos tributos balanceándose sobre plataformas metálicas entre ellos. El otro tributo en mi porción de agua es Cecelia del Distrito 8. Donde quiera que mires, lo único que hay es una playa estrecha y luego una densa vegetación.

Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, no hay barcas, no hay cuerdas, ni si quiera un poco de madera a la deriva a la que aferrarse. Solo hay una forma de llegar a la Cornucopia y por supuesto yo no podre ir a ella. Suena el gong, observo a varios tributos lanzándose al agua, yo podría lanzarme también, pero de que serviría, me ahogaría en el instante. Oh no, Katniss lo ha hecho, va directo a la Cornucopia, tengo que ir con ella, tengo que protegerla, pero no puedo ni si quiera moverme, me siento inútil, yo no sabía que Katniss podía nadar, otra cosa más a la que sumar, de algo que no se de ella.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Ni si quiera me lo pensé dos veces en balancearme al agua y llegar a la Cornucopia, las provisiones están apiladas en la boca de seis metros de alto. Mis ojos se posan de inmediato sobre un arco dorado al alcance de mi mano y lo arranco. Me encuentro en un punto de congelación, evaluando la situación en la que me encuentro, observo a Finnick está a unos pocos metros de distancia, con un tridente preparado para atacar, una red cuelga de su otra mano. Yo tengo mi arco listo para disparar, pero tanto Finnick como yo, no hacemos nada. De repente, Finnick sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué bien que seamos aliados, ¿verdad? – ¿Aliados? Tengo entendido que no hicimos trato con ninguno de los tributos, pero cuando hace un giro de mano y algo en su muñeca capta la luz del sol. Es un brazalete de oro solido con un patrón de llamas. Recuerdo a vérselo visto a Haymitch en la muñeca en la mañana que empecé el entrenamiento. Miro con ojos entrecerrado a Finnick, no me fio de él, pero no hay tiempo, y algo me dice que Haymitch se la dio, como una señal de que podríamos confiar en él.

-¡Verdad! – espeto, puedo ir pisadas aproximándose, por lo que Finnick me dice.

-¡Agáchate! – me ordena con una voz tan poderosa, tan distinta de su habitual ronroneo seductivo, que lo hago. Su tridente se impacta en el hombre del Distrito 5, quien se derrumba sobre las rodillas mientras Finnick libera el tridente de su pecho. – No te fíes del Uno, ni del Dos. – dice.

-Cada uno toma un lado. – digo, asiente y salgo disparada alrededor de la pila, a unos cuatro radios de distancia, Enobaria y Gloss están llegando a tierra. Solo es cuestión de segundos para que lleguen aquí.

-¿Algo útil? – oigo gritar a Finnick.

-¡Armas! – respondo al encontrar mazas, espadas, arcos y flechas, tridentes, cuchillos, lanzas, hachas, entre otras cosas. - ¡Solo armas!

-Aquí igual. – confirma. – ¡Coge lo que puedas y vámonos!

Le disparo una flecha a Enobaria, que se ha acercado demasiado, pero la está esperando y vuelve a tirarse al agua antes de que encuentre su objetivo. Gloss no es tan ágil y le hundo una flecha en la pantorrilla antes de que se lance a las olas. Me lanzo un arco extra y un segundo carcaj con flechas sobre el cuerpo, deslizo dos cuchillos largos y un punzón en mi cinturón y me encuentro con Finnick delante de la pila.

-Has algo con eso, ¿vale? – dice, veo a Brutus embistiendo contra nosotros. Su cinturón esta desabrochado y lo ha extendido entre sus manos como un escudo. Le disparo y consigue bloquear la flecha con su cinturón antes de que pueda ensartarse en su hígado.

-Marchémonos de aquí. – le digo a Finnick. Este ultimo altercado les ha dado a Enobaria y Gloss tiempo para alcanzar la Cornucopia. Brutus está a distancia de tiro y en algún lugar, eso seguro, Cashmere también está cerca. Estos cuatro Profesionales clásicos tendrán sin duda una alianza previa.

Ahora presto toda mi atención en Peeta, lo veo, aun impotente sobre su plataforma metálica en la cuña de agua casi directamente delante de la Cornucopia. Salgo corriendo y Finnick me sigue sin preguntas, como si supiera que este iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Cada minuto es valioso y yo lo estoy desperdiciando en este lugar sin poder hacer nada, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero puedo divisar a Katniss, en la orilla despojándose de armas y demás. No está sola, Finnick Odair está con ella y la detiene, por la cara de Katniss puedo deducir, que ella se opone a que Finnick me ayude, pero él ya ha dejado caer todas sus armas al suelo. Se dirige a mí, mientras Katniss lo cubre de cualquier atacante.

-Le tienes miedo al agua. – dice Finnick burlesco, pero en este momento yo no estoy para bromas, Finnick parece darse cuenta por lo que agrega. – Te ayudare a llegar a la orilla, pero tienes que poner de tu parte ¿vale?

Ya dentro del agua, Finnick pasa un brazo por mi pecho, mientras que con el otro hace agiles brazadas, intento imitarlo, pero es inútil, no sé cómo hacerlo, así que simplemente me dejo llevar por él. Al llegar a la arena, Katniss ayuda a Finnick arrastrarme a tierra firme. Cuando la tengo cerca no dudo en abrazarla.

-Debo suponer que ya no estás enojado conmigo. – me separo un poco de ella, para poder ver esos ojos grises que tanto me cautivan y acuno su rostro entre mis manos.

-No, Katniss ya no estoy enfadado contigo, pero prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme algo así. – le pido.

-Te lo prometo.

-Ahora, recuérdamelo ¿hicimos tratos con alguien más? – pregunto volteando a ver a Finnick pues debo suponer que es nuestro aliado, después de sacarme de la plataforma.

-Solo con Mags, creo. – me responde, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a la anciana que nos acerca obstinadamente.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar a Mags atrás. – dice Finnick. – Es una de las pocas personas a las que les gusto de verdad.

-No tengo problema con Mags. – dice Katniss. – Especialmente ahora que veo la arena. Sus anzuelos son probablemente nuestra mejor opción para conseguir comida.

-Katniss la quiso desde el primer día. – comento.

-Katniss tiene un destacable buen juicio. – me dice Finnick. Mete una mano en el agua y levanta a Mags. Ella hace algún comentario y después le da una palmada al cinturón.

-Mirad, tiene razón. Alguien lo averiguo. – Finnick señala a Beetee. Está dando bandazos entre las olas pero se las arregla para mantener la cabeza sobre el agua, si tan solo hubiera sabido eso antes.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Katniss.

-Los cinturones. Son artilugios de flotación. – le contesta Finnick. – Quiero decir, tienes que impulsarte tu mismo, pero ellos evitan que te ahogues.

Katniss me entrega un arco, un carcaj de flechas y un cuchillo, manteniendo el resto con ella. Pero Mags le tira de la manga y no deja de parlotear hasta que le da el punzón. Complacida, aprieta el mango entre sus encías y extiende los brazos hacia Finnick. Él se lanza la red sobre el hombro, coloca a Mags encima, agarra con fuerza los tridentes en su mano libre y corremos lejos de la Cornucopia.

Llevo la delantera, cortando la densa vegetación con el largo cuchillo que me dio Katniss. Finnick me sigue, pisándome los talones con Mags encima. No pasa mucho tiempo, entre la empinada pendiente y el calor, antes de que empiece a faltarnos el aliento. Sin embargo Katniss y yo hemos estado entrenando con intensidad, fue ella la que me enseño y me entreno. Finnick no parece cansarse en absoluto. Subimos rápidamente alrededor de Kilometro y medio antes de que pida un descanso. Katniss escala un árbol con ramas gomosas para ver lo que está pasando en la Cornucopia.

Para cuando Katniss aterriza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Finnick y ella tienen arco y tridente listos para atacar o defender. No es difícil saber el curso de los pensamientos de Katniss, ella no se fía de Finnick. Y la comprendo, pero no es el momento para detenernos a pensar o actuar si confiar o no en Odair. Así que camino deliberadamente poniéndome en medio de los dos para intervenir.

-Así que ¿Cuántos están muertos? – pregunto como si de la hora se tratase.

-Difícil decirlo. – responde. – Por lo menos seis, creo. Y aun están luchando.

-Sigamos moviéndonos. Necesitamos agua.

La ausencia de agua intensifica nuestra sed. Es como volver a la arena de mis antepasados juegos, donde estaba por morir de deshidratación. Caminamos otro kilometro y medio, la línea de arboles termina y asumo que estamos llegando a la cumbre de la colina.

-Tal vez tengamos mejor suerte al otro lado. Encontrar un riachuelo o algo. – dice Katniss.

Seguimos nuestra caminata por la espesura de la selva, sigo llevando la delantera, tirando toda obstrucción a nuestro paso, pero justo cuando mi cuchillo impacta a cortar algunas viñas, dos cosas pasan, escucho un ruido y una corriente eléctrica me recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón.

Todo se vuelve negro, varios hilos de pensamientos se presentan frente a mí, acontecimientos que antes no le había prestado mucha atención, pero al volverlos a ver o escuchar, es que voy entendiendo poco a poco, esas situaciones, él porque Katniss está aquí en la arena.

Plutarch en mi Tour de la Victoria mostrándome su reloj de Sinsajo.

El Distrito 8 con su levantamiento contra el Capitolio.

El hombre del Distrito 11 silbando la canción de Rue.

La amenaza de Snow para Katniss.

Los hombres del Distrito 12 bajo las minas, planeando ataques contra el Capitolio.

Katniss vestida de Sinsajo frente a todo Panem.

La población del Distrito 11 alzando los tres dedos, el símbolo del Distrito 12 hacia mí.

Katniss siendo elegida como tributo femenino este año.

La explosión de la mina del Distrito 12, donde varios niños quedaron huérfanos de padre incluyendo a Katniss.

Todos los tributos Vencedores uniendo sus manos y alzándolas.

Son muestras de rebeldía. Tenía razón, al decir que Katniss no está aquí por mera coincidencia, pero que es lo que todos esperan de ella, que es lo que esperan del Sinsajo. Entonces la plática del elevador con Johanna y Finnick, las palabras de Katniss dirigidas a los Distritos, esa pequeña palabra que todos buscan. Libertad.

...

_Hola chicas guapas._

_Ya dieron comienzo los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre. __¿Les gustaría ver mas partes de lo que pensaba Peeta en la arena? Los siguientes capítulos serán un poco mas extensos que los anteriores, mucho que contar todavía, y yo me muero de ansias por escribir una sorpresita que les tengo, pero falta mucho y yo me impaciento.  
_

_**"Monogotas2"** Según mis suposiciones y mis revoltijos, el Guest que voy a contestar es tuyo, si me equivoco una disculpa y corrígeme. ¿Vale? Si Peeta mona mucho, bueno creo que en cierto punto, tiene todo el derecho de enfadarse, pues a nadie le gusta que le oculten cosas por mas simples que sean, pero si ya se re contentaron, ese enojo no podía durar mucho y menos estando en la arena. La verdad es que no tengo pensando en que momento poner la declaración, así que espero y salga sólita. ;) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Ya se, la mejor frase que a todas o bueno por lo menos a mi me dejo impactada. Lo peor es que tengo la mala costumbre de ver primero la película y después leer el libro, así que ya te imaginaras verlo en directo :O Y si que lo hacen, como diría los Vencedores, la arena te cambia. Peeta no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con Katniss. Creo que con el buen choque que le dio, ahora si unirá cabos con el Sinsajo. Oh Kreacher es un amor aunque sea gruñon xD A ver, A ver señorita, usted quiere ver el desfile o quiere ver a Finnick con una red como taparrabo. xD jahahaha, bueno quien ¿no?  
_

_**"Ires"** Bueno creo que en un momento de shock al verse rodeada de fuego y luego convertida en Sinsajo, no funciona del todo su cerebro, pero por supuesto Peeta nunca estaría del lado de Snow. Y Katniss esta descerebrada por pensar esas cosas. La muerte de Cinna es una de las que no me gustan, pero ese no es el fin de Cinna, veremos un poco de él mas adelante. Haymitch si deja un poco en la ignorancia a Peeta, pero también Katniss, porque aunque es el Sinsajo no sabe bien lo que hay que hacer, sabe que tiene que desafiar al Capitolio, pero no lo que en realidad representa eso. Ella lo único que busca es venganza. Bueno la platica surgió, porque algunos Vencedores ya sabían algo, antes de entrar a la arena, entonces porque no alertar un poco a Peeta. Ah por lo de la cuenta no te preocupes lo bueno que pusiste nombre, porque a veces me revuelve eso de los Guest y no se quien es :S El enojo de Peeta, el orgullo siempre saliendo a flote, bueno no del todo. Pero ya viste se en contentaron con nomas verse x) _

_**"Katnissj"** Muchas Gracias, me alegro que te guste esta historia, Cinna pobre, me hubiera gustado que no muriera, pero ya veras mas adelante del porque, lo que si te dire es que pienso ahorrarme una muerte mucho mas dolorosa. Y por supuesto reemplazarla por otra oh hasta el momento eso creo. Bueno ya no me hagas mucho caso, si por mi fuera me agarraría contando toda la historia. xD _

_**"magaly"** Muchisimas Gracias Magaly, la idea era hacer un fic corto, pero por lo visto de corto esta historia no tiene nada xD el final iba a hacer en el regreso de Peeta y Katniss al Distrito 12, pero ya vez aquí ya estamos en el Quarter Quell y aun el fin no esta cerca. Lo romántico ya iba a salir a la luz, pero hice algunos cambio y por lo visto a Katniss le gusta tener en suspenso a Peeta, y si tienes toda la razón, como poder pensar en un futuro juntos, si al día siguiente te quita toda ilusión. Hay no te preocupes, al menos se que no las aburro con mis historias personales xD, Es una lastima lo que paso también con tu Peeta, pero tienes razón siempre por algo. Y ese algo, ase que seamos mejor personas y que para la próxima lo agarremos muy fuerte para que ninguna Delly ni ninguna estupidez de nosotras lo aleje de nuestro lado. Ya veras que tarde o temprano volverá a llegar. Hay que haríamos todos sin nuestro preciado celular. xD Huy celitos no ehh, pero si habrá mas, queda un largo tramo en los juegos, así que tendremos algunas cosillas por ahí. Katniss no pensó tanto en Johanna con la chica que creía que Peeta estaba enamorado, si no una del 12, pero si se prendió con el beso que Jo le dio a Peeta. ;)  
_

_**"Guest"** En esa escena de la habitación de Peeta iba a ver beso, pero me lo reserve, para mas adelante. Si Katniss lo arruino, pero al menos ya sabe Peeta que ella es el Sinsajo. Te mando la dirección de Katniss Everdeen para que de parte de todas, le des esas merecidas cachetadotas. Ella está en el Capitolio, Avenida de Rebeldes enfrente del Bar de los Sinsajos. xD Cinna es una lastima su muerte. Y tienes razón, una buena relación a base de comunicación y confianza es la base de todo. :)  
_

_**" .9"** Si en parte fue culpa de Peeta, porque el no la dejo continuar, pero estuvo bien, porque así los dos serán conscientes de lo que cada uno siente por el otro. Hay Katniss creyendo que nunca se fijaría en ella, cuando Peeta le ha seguido el paso desde los 5 años. Como darse cuenta si su única preocupación es sacar adelante a su familia. Y obviamente no salir sorteado. Oye esa no me la sabia, :O osea que tu eres la amante de Peeta D: jahaha huy Snow les tiene preparada una muy fea :S es todo lo que puedo decir. Gracias, esta cabezita saca cada cosa, porque no solo me pongo en el lugar de escribir si no de leer, antes de subir leo el capitulo, una y otra vez, para no tener ninguna falla. Espero seguir dejándote boquiabierta con las demás ocurrencias mías.  
_

_"LenaPrince" Que bueno que te gustara Lena, esta Katniss tan pensante de no ser merecedora del amor de Peeta, pero ya ves que haciendo las cosas bien, iras en buen camino xD En esa habitación iba a a ver beso, pero por falta de celos no hubo jhaha Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, la muerte de Cinna se la pudo ahorrar, pero siento que eso le quitaría la emoción. ;)  
_

_Hey chicas para quien les interese, me eh unido a la comunidad de Twitter, por quien quiera seguirme, búsquenme como Butterflymoonn _

_Ahora si, después de tanto tiempo la reflexión: _

**_Lo que vi en esta saga a parte de los perversos juegos es el triangulo amoroso entre Gale/Katniss/Peeta, que no es como otro, aquí te dejan ver el "con quien podrías pasar el resto de tu vida y no solo para un momento de tu vida" Es que no es solo una persona que te llene de sentimientos, sino que te complemente, no solo es llevarse bien o tener los mismos gustos, si no es como te hace mejor persona, como puedes llegar a cambiar a esa persona y él a ti, pero del modo bueno. Katniss & Peeta son demasiado diferentes, pero cada uno hace un bien mayor en el otro. Peeta es lo opuesto a Katniss y Gale es su semejante. Aunque quisieran estar juntos, acabarían separándose por obvias razones, los dos chocarían, siendo tan iguales. Nunca probarían cosas nuevas, porque están hechos por así decirlo del mismo molde. _**

**_Review :3_**


	35. La primer noche en la arena

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 35: La Primer Noche en la Arena.**

_Katniss Pov._

Tan solo un segundo… tan solo un segundo, hubiera hecho la diferencia, si solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, de que algo raro nos rodeaba, pero es tarde Peeta yace inmóvil frente a mis ojos.

-¿Peeta? – hay un olor suave de pelo chamuscado. Llamo su nombre otra vez, sacudiéndolo levemente para que él vuelva a mí, pero no hay respuesta. Mis dedos tropiezan sobre sus labios, donde no hay aliento cálido aunque hace unos instantes estaba jadeando. Presiono mi oreja contra su pecho, sobre el lugar donde descansa mi cabeza, donde se que oiré el fuerte y contante latido de su corazón.

En vez de eso, encuentro silencio.

-¡Peeta! – grito, lo sacudo con más fuerza, recurriendo incluso a abofetearlo, pero es inútil. Su corazón ha fallado. Estoy abofeteando el vacio. – ¡Peeta! – vuelvo a gritar, desesperada tratando de que oiga mi voz y vuelva a mí. Porque le necesito, porque le quiero.

-Déjame a mí. – dice Finnick dejando a Mags junto a un árbol y me aparta de en medio. Sus dedos tocan puntos en el cuello de Peeta, recorren los huesos de sus costillas y su columna. Después le aprieta las fosas nasales entre los dedos, manteniéndolas cerradas.

-¡No! – grito con más fuerza, lanzándome sobre Finnick, pero él me detiene lanzándome hacia un troco donde me golpeo fuertemente.

Estoy aturdida un momento, por el dolor, por intentar recuperar el aliento, mientras veo a Finnick tapar la nariz de Peeta de nuevo. Desde donde estoy sentada, saco una flecha, la coloco en su sitio y estoy a punto de hacerla volar cuando me detiene la imagen de Finnick besando a Peeta. Y es tan bizarra, incluso para Finnick, que detengo mi mano. No, no está besándolo. Tiene la nariz de Peeta bloqueada pero su boca abierta y esta soplando aire a sus pulmones. Puedo verlo, puedo ver de verdad el pecho de Peeta levantándose y cayendo. Después Finnick baja la cremallera de la parte superior del mono de Peeta y empieza a golpear el punto sobre su corazón con las palmas de sus manos. Ahora que he superado mi shock, entiendo lo que está intentando hacer.

Pasan minutos agonizantes y mis esperanzas disminuyen. Alrededor del momento en que estoy decidiendo que ya es demasiado tarde, que Peeta está muerto, que se ha ido, inalcanzable para siempre, da un leve tosido y Finnick se aparta. Dejo mis armas en el suelo cuando me lanzo a él.

-Peeta – digo suavemente, aparto de su frente los húmedos mechones rubios, encuentro el pulso retumbando contra mis dedos en su cuello. Sus pestañas se levantan y sus ojos encuentran los míos.

Me acerco lentamente a su rostro, sosteniéndolo en mis manos y no dudo en juntar mis labios con los suyos. Es un beso corto pero lleno de desesperación, de pensar que hace tan solo un segundo lo perdía, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas descontroladas, sin que pueda controlarlas.

-Cuidado. – dice débilmente. – Hay un campo de fuerza delante.

Me rio, pero las lagrimas no desaparecen tengo miedo de volverlo a perder, de que cierre sus ojos y no vuelva más a mí.

-Debe de ser mucho más fuerte que el del tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento. – agrega. – Aunque estoy bien. Solo un poco sacudido.

-¡Estabas muerto! ¡Tu corazón se paró! – exploto, antes de pararme a considerar si esto es una buena idea. Me tapo la boca con la mano porque estoy empezando a hacer esos horribles sonidos ahogados que hago cuando sollozo.

-Bueno, parece estar funcionando ahora. – dice. – Está bien, Katniss. – Asiento, pero los sonidos no se detienen. – ¿Katniss? – Ahora Peeta está preocupado por mí, lo que se añade a la locura de todo. – He, he, mírame. – ahora es él quien toma mi rostro en sus manos haciéndome que lo mire. – Estoy bien. – niego con la cabeza. – De verdad, estoy bien, solo un poco confundido.

Me abrazo a su débil cuerpo, temiendo que algo malo le vuelva a pasar, estoy temblando y él parece darse cuenta, por lo que sube y baja su mano en mi espalda, tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero no puedo, no hasta que las palabras salgan de mi boca.

-Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme. – le susurro en el oído, para que solo él pueda escucharme.

-Te lo prometo. – me responde, a mi débil suplica.

Alzo la vista y lo veo, sentado sobre las rodillas pero todavía algo jadeante de la escalada y el calor y el esfuerzo de traer a Peeta de vuelta de entre los muertos. Estoy furiosa pero a la vez agradecida con Finnick, como podre matarlo, si revivió a Peeta y lo único que hice yo fue gritar su nombre. Espero ver una expresión de superioridad o de sarcasmo en su rostro, pero en vez de eso muestra una extraña curiosidad. Nos mira alternativamente a Peeta y a mí, como si intentara averiguar o confirmar algo, después sacude levemente la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunta a Peeta. – ¿Crees que puedas avanzar?

-No, tiene que descansar. – Digo yo.

-¿Así que quieres hacer un campamento aquí, entonces? – pregunta Finnick.

-No creo que eso sea una opción. – Responde Peeta. – Quedarnos aquí. Sin agua. Sin protección. Me encuentro bien, de verdad. Solo si pudiéramos ir despacio.

-Despacio sería mejor que nada. – Finnick ayuda a Peeta a levantarse mientras yo me recompongo. Desde que me levante este día, la peor de las pesadillas me atormento, no vi a Peeta en toda la mañana y cuando lo veo, es dentro de una arena y por un descuido muerto, eh visto como le daban una paliza a Cinna, lo más seguro es que él esté muerto.

-Yo llevare la delantera. – Anuncio. Arranco un puñado de frutos secos que cuelgan como uvas de un árbol cercano y las lanzo delante de mí mientras ando. Cuando un fruto seco golpea el campo de fuerza, hay un soplido de humo antes de que el fruto aterrice, ennegrecido y con la cascara rota, en el suelo a mis pies.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Seguimos andando con Katniss en la cabeza, guiándonos para que no haya otro percance como el mío, me siento diferente desde que volví, me duele todo aunque no quiera admitirlo, y me cuesta un poco andar, pero en mi cabeza están los peores dolores que trato de esconder, estoy mareado y cansado, Katniss puede darse cuenta de eso porque pide un descanso, mientras ella trepa a un árbol para ver lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Sin embargo, es inútil ver lo inevitable, no hay agua potable en toda la arena, más que el agua salada donde empezamos los Juegos, presiento que el Capitolio quiere que estos Juegos terminen tan pronto como sea posible.

Decidimos bajar la pendiente unos cien metros y después seguir en círculo. Ver si tal vez hay algo de agua a ese nivel, aun no perdemos la esperanza. El sol cae plomizo sobre nosotros, haciendo que el aire se convierta en vapor, engañando a la vista. Hacia media tarde, está claro que no puedo seguir andando, me derrumbare en cualquier momento, la cabeza me punza con cada palabra de mis recuerdos recién descubiertos.

Finnick elige un lugar para acampar a unos diez metros por debajo del campo de fuerza, diciendo que podemos usarlo como arma, para desviar a nuestros enemigos hacia él si nos atacan. Después él y Mags arrancan briznas de la hierba afilada que nace en manojos de metro y medio de alto y empiezan a tejerlas formando esteras. Hace hambre y ya que Mags no parece estar enferma por los frutos secos que se comió hace unas horas, decido recoger un puño de ellos, observándolos primero, no quiero otro incidente como el de las bayas venenosas. Les quito las cascaras apilando la parte carnosa sobre una hoja, para después freírlos haciéndolos rebotar en el campo de fuerza. Mientras Katniss monta guardia, pero se le nota nerviosa y sé lo que es. Sed.

-Finnick, porque no te quedas tú montando guardia y yo iré otro rato más en busca de agua. – ni si quiera me lo pienso para decir.

-Yo también voy.

-No te preocupes, no iré lejos. Además cazare algo si puedo. – como no preocuparme si hay un puñado de Vencedores, matando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. – No tardare mucho. – agrega al ver mi inquietud. Dejo que se vaya, pero no sin antes recalcarme que si veo que no vuelve en un determinado tiempo, iré a buscarla.

Me dejo caer un momento en un árbol cercano, es entonces que reparo lo mal que me siento, intento calmar el dolor, tomando bocanadas de aire, es entonces que Mags y Finnick dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarme atención.

-¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunta Finnick.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito un descanso.

No parecen muy convencidos pero el sonido del cañón nos alerta, el baño de sangre inicial de la Cornucopia debe de haberse terminado ya. Contamos los disparos, cada uno de ellos representando la muerte de un vencedor. Al acabar el ultimo cañón, nos sumergido en un profundo silencio. Doloroso, si, más para Finnick y Mags que llevan más tiempo conociendo aquellos que ahora ya no están.

Sin decir una sola palabra Mags y Finnick comienzan a crear una especie de cabaña con las esteras de hierba, abierta por un lado pero con tres paredes, un suelo y un tejado, no dudo en ayudarlos con un poco de camuflaje, Mags hace unos cuencos que lleno con frutos secos tostados. Para cuando Katniss llega ya hemos acabado.

-No, no hay agua. Aunque esta allí. Él sabía dónde estaba. – dice Katniss, alzando un roedor desollado para que lo viésemos. – Había estado bebiendo hacia poco cuando le dispare en un árbol, pero no pude encontrar su fuente. Lo juro, cubrí cada pulgada de suelo en un radio de treinta metros. – agrega.

-¿Podemos comerlo? – pregunto, al desatar mis ansias de comer al verlo.

-No lo sé con seguridad. Pero su carne no parece muy distinta a la de una ardilla. Debería ser cocinado… – Katniss vacila un poco, pensar en hacer fuego, es un acto suicida.

Cruza por mi cabeza una idea, corto un cubito de carne del roedor, la clavo en la punta de un palo afilado y la dejo caer en el campo de fuerza. Hay un chasquido y el palo vuela de vuelta. El trozo de carne esta ennegrecido por fuera pero bien cocinado por dentro. Frutos secos calcinados y la carne del roedor que es fuerte y correosa, pero jugosa, no es una mala comida para nuestra primera noche en la arena. Si tan solo tuviéramos un poco de agua.

La noche llega más pronto de lo que esperábamos, se levanta una pálida luna blanca, haciendo que la visibilidad sea lo suficientemente buena. El cielo se alumbra cuando aparece el sello del Capitolio, ver los rostros de los ochos vencedores muertos proyectados en el cielo es igual de duro para todos. El hombre del Distrito 5, es seguido por el morphiling del 6, Cecelia y Woof del 8, los dos del 9, la mujer del 10 y Seeder del 11.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado allí sentado sin decir nada, hasta la llegada de un paracaídas plateado, aterrizando ante nosotros. Nadie lo reclama.

-¿De quién pensáis que es? – dice Katniss rompiendo el silencio.

-Ni idea. – responde Finnick. – ¿Por qué no dejamos que Peeta lo reclame, ya que murió hoy? – todos voltean a verme y sin chistar desato la cuerda y aliso el circulo de seda. En el paracaídas hay pequeño objeto metálico que no puedo identificar.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Katniss, pero nadie lo sabe. Lo pasamos de mano a mano, turnándonos para examinarlo. Es un tubo metálico hueco, ligeramente afilado en un extremo, en el otro extremo un pequeño labio se curva hacia abajo. Soplo por un extremo averiguando si funciona como algún instrumento pero no emite ningún sonido. Finnick desliza su meñique en su interior, probándolo como arma, Katniss le pregunta a Mags si puede pescar con él, pero es inútil.

Nos rendimos tratando de averiguar lo que es ese tubo metálico, masajeo los tensos hombro de Katniss, mientras ella se relaja.

-¡Un spile! – exclama, sentándose de repente.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Finnick. Todos la miramos confundidos.

-Es un spile. Algo así como un grifo. Lo pones en un árbol y sale la savia. – Katniss mira alrededor. – Bueno, en el tipo adecuado de árbol. – agrega.

-¿Savia? – pregunta Finnick

-Para hacer sirope. – explico. – Pero debe de haber algo distintos dentro de esos árboles.

Solo una cosa merecedora podría estar dentro de los arboles, la falta de ríos, los afilados dientes frontales de la rata y su hocico húmedo, solo puede significar una salvación para nuestra tortura.

Clavo directamente la corteza con el punzón de Mags, enterrando la punta cinco centímetros en el tronco. Así hasta abrir un gran agujero con el punzón y los cuchillos hasta que ya pueda contener el spile. Katniss lo introduce dándole vueltas con cuidado, al principio no pasa nada. Después una gota de agua rueda por el labio y cae sobre la palma de Mags, ella la lame y alza al mano en busca de más. Nos turnamos para humedecer nuestras lenguas, hasta que Mags trae una cesta que podemos beber largos tragos.

Es hasta entonces que mi sed esta saciada que me asalta de nuevo lo mal que la eh pasado, estoy cansado y adolorido, mi cabeza da vueltas y aquellas palabras no se van de mi mente. Finnick hace la primer guardia, mientras los demás descansamos, no sin antes que Katniss le pide que la despierte cuando este cansado. Quiero recuperar mis fuerzas para poder protegerla, estando tan débil me siento incapaz de hacerlo, aun así no dudaría en dar mi vida por ella.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

-¡Corred! – les gritó a los demás. – ¡Corred! – vuelvo a gritar.

No habían pasado ni dos horas, cuando doce campanadas me despertaron trayendo consigo una tormenta que no llego a nosotros, una fuente de agua para aquellos que no tienen mentores tan listos como Haymitch. El sonido del cañón me sobresalta, pero mis compañeros siguen en un sueño placentero. Momentos después de que se detenga la lluvia, veo la niebla deslizándose suavemente hacia aquí, no es hasta que un dolor asquerosamente dulce empieza a invadir mis fosas nasales que me giro para despertar a los demás, los pocos segundos que me lleva despertarlos, mi piel empieza a ampollarse.

Cierro mis dedos con fuerza en torno a los de Peeta y le digo.

-Mira mis pies. Tu simplemente intenta pisar donde yo pise. – por mucho que Peeta lo haya negado durante el día, los efectos de haberse golpeado contra el campo de fuerza son significativos.

Finnick, que inicialmente salió disparado, se para cuando se da cuenta de que estamos teniendo problemas. Nos grita para darnos ánimos, intentando hacernos avanzar y el sonido de su voz sirve de guía. La pierna artificial de Peeta se queda atrapada en un nudo de enredadas y se cae de bruces antes de que pueda cogerlo. Mientras lo ayudo a levantarse me doy cuenta de algo más aterrador, cualquiera que sea la sustancia química que forma la niebla hace más que quemar, ataca nuestros nervios.

Finnick vuelve a por nosotros, arrastra a Peeta hacia delante, coloco mi hombro debajo del brazo de Peeta y hago lo que puedo para seguir el ritmo rápido de Finnick. Conseguimos poner una distancia de unos nueve metros entre nosotros y la niebla cuando Finnick se detiene.

-No funciona. Tengo que llevarlo a hombros. ¿Puedes llevar tú a Mags? – me pregunta.

-Sí. – digo con firmeza. Cargo a Mags sobre mis hombros, del mismo modo que tiene Finnick a Peeta.

La niebla sigue acercándose, silenciosa y constante y lisa, excepto por los tentáculos. Finnick se mueve en diagonal colina abajo, intentando mantenerse a distancia del gas a base de llevarnos hacia el agua que rodea la Cornucopia. Mi pierna derecha está empezando a dormirse. Las primeras dos veces que me caigo al suelo, consigo ponerme en pie de nuevo, pero la tercera vez, no consigo hacer que mi pierna coopere.

Es inútil ni Finnick, ni yo somos capaces de llevar a Mags, lo que pasa después es tan rápido, tan carente de todo sentido, que ni si quiera puedo moverme para detenerlo. Mags se levanta con trabajo, le planta un beso a Finnick en los labios y después renquea derecha hacia la niebla. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo empieza a dar terribles sacudidas y cae al suelo en una danza horrible.

Quiero gritar, pero mi garganta está en llamas. Doy un paso fútil en su dirección y entonces oigo el disparo del cañón, se que su corazón se ha parado, que está muerta.

-¿Finnick? – digo con voz ronca, pero él ya le ha dado la espalda a la escena continuando su huida de la niebla.

Sigo a Finnick hasta que se derrumba sobre el suelo, Peeta todavía encima de él, no tengo capacidad de detener mi propio avance por lo que tropiezo sobre sus cuerpos tendidos. Oigo el gruñido de Finnick y consigo arrancarme de encima de los otros.

-Se ha parado. – intento decir, al ver la niebla dejar de moverse hacia delante. – Se ha parado – digo de nuevo y esta vez debo de haber sido más clara, porque tanto Peeta como Finnick giran la cabeza hacia la niebla. Ahora empieza a levantarse hacia arriba, como si fuera lentamente aspirada hacia el cielo. La miramos hasta que ha desaparecido del todo y no queda ni la más leve brizna.

Todos gateamos ya que andar ahora parece un logro formidable como volar, nos arrastramos hasta que las viñas dan paso a una estrecha banda de playa arenosa y el agua cálida que rodea la Cornucopia empapa nuestros rostros. Por primera vez aprecio de verdad la expresión de frotar sal en una herida, porque la sal del agua hace que el dolor de mis heridas sea tan cegador que casi me desmayo, pero hay otra sensación, de que algo sale.

A través de la capa azul de agua, veo una sustancia lechosa saliendo de las heridas de mi piel. A medida que la blancura disminuye, también lo hace el dolor. Poco a poco escurro el veneno de mis heridas. Peeta parece estar haciendo lo mismo, pero Finnick se aparto del agua nada más tocarla por primera vez y está tumbado bocabajo en la arena.

Cuando estoy lo bastante funcional como para ayudar a Finnick, cojo puñados de agua y lo vacio sobre sus puños, el veneno sale de sus heridas tal y como entro. Peeta se recupera lo suficiente como para ayudarme. Corta el mono de Finnick para sacárselo, en algún sitio encuentra dos conchas que funcionan mucho mejor que nuestras manos.

-Tenemos que conseguir meter más de él en el agua. – susurro. Empezamos a arrastrarlo hacia el agua salada. Nubes blancas salen de su piel y gime. Finnick empieza a volver lentamente a la vida. Sus ojos se abren, se enfocan en nosotros y registra la consciencia de que está siendo ayudado. Apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y lo dejamos en remojo unos diez minutos con todo sumergido del cuello para abajo. Peeta y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa cuando Finnick levanta los brazos sobre el agua de mar.

Estamos sanos y vivos salvo por Mags.

**...**

_Hola guapetonas :)_

_Bueno ya sabes ustedes que es lo que pasa ese día, siento que sea un poco aburridón, estoy viendo en que momento habrá un poco mas de celos, por parte de Peeta ya se en cual, aunque no es tanto como celos, ya lo verán. Los de Katniss mmm se me ocurre uno. Pero ya veré. _

_**"monogotas2"** De verdad que es un momento agobiante y yo misma lo entiendo, porque no se nadar, bueno se de perrito xD eso debería contar ¿no? En eso tienes razón, estar atrapado en la plataforma, sin ningún arma, ni nada y que llegue alguien para matarte eso es mas que crueldad. Gracias, que bueno que te hayas gustado. La declaración creo tener las palabras que Katniss le dirá a Peeta. ;) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** No, no digas eso, tu aquí no eres pesada ¿ok? Gracias, seguiré haciendo lo que este en mi alcance. Creo que ya somos dos, al no saber nadar, bueno lo único que se es de perrito, digamos que él día que fui a clases de natación, me caí a la alberca y ya no volví a ir, pero si me meto a las albercas XD Eso es cierto, como confiar, si tarde o temprano ellos te apuñalaran o tu a ellos. Lamento a ver dejado el capitulo hay, si me hubiera organizado mejor lo que pondré en los capítulos hay no hubiera acabado, pero ya vez XD Hablando de Finnick y el desfile. Siento haber dado una información mal acerca de Jena Malone, pero bueno muchas paginas confirmar que Sam Claflin sera Finnick Odair. Eso hay que ver bien. Respondo tu pregunta, todas queremos ver como Finnick le ofrece azucarillos a Katniss y porque no verlo en esa red. Yo no se porque tengo esa mala costumbre, cuando se que me leeré los libros xD No, chica no me molesta, todos somos libres de opinar y cada quien tiene su forma y diferentes puntos de vista. Solo aclaro, no me refería a Katniss igual a Gale en la forma asesina, me refería a como lo describen que Katniss es fuego y Gale también. Y Peeta es como el calmante de Katniss. Pero tienes toda la razón. Gale es egoísta. :) _

_**"LenaPrince"** Lena, que bueno que te gustara ese capitulo, espero también te guste este y los que siguen. A mi se me paro el corazón, cuando leí esa parte, pensé que Peeta si moría de verdad, pero dije no si muere no seria tan así. Lo que quiero saber es sin en la película, pondrán a Finnick reviviendolo o pondrán a Katniss. Huy la reflexión, la verdad es que es muy difícil poder mover a tantas personas, aun teniendo el mismo objetivo, siempre existirá el miedo. Ya sea a tus seres queridos en ti mismo, porque aunque muchos lo nieguen, siempre hay algo a lo que temer, lo grandioso es tener el valor para enfrentarlo. ;)  
_

_**"magaly"** Escribiré mas de Peeta en la arena, pero no te aseguro mucho el Pov de Finnick, lo que si es que si quieres ver algo de Finnick vayas a mi otra historia de "Los Juegos del Hambre: Finnick & Annie" subiré hay algunos capítulos de lo que pensó Finnick en la arena. También Finnick entra en mi lista de personajes favoritos. Gracias, que bueno que te gustase la reflexión. Una vez alguien me dijo, que lo que te cae mal de una persona es porque es tu defecto, no lo puedes ver en ti, pero si en los demás. Obviamente no siempre, pero si la mayoría de las veces. Si ya veras nuestro Peeta llegara y si no es el tal vez llegue Finnick, si no nos vamos por una ronda con Haymitch ;) _

_**"CandyAndSweetGirl"** Si que si, le doy el ataque de panico y lo beso, muy bien acertado, es un mini beso, pero no deja de ser beso. ;) En lo personal se me detuvo el corazón cuando leí esa parte. _

_**"tiny lizard"** Lo siento, te mandare a Peeta para que te reconforte. Gracias que bueno que te guste. Y también por aclararme lo del bis, ya con la referencia me acorde cuando leo las letras de las canciones viene hay ;) _

_**"Ires"** Así es tubo que poner a trabajar su cerebro con una buena descarga, pero al menos es consciente de lo que se metió Katniss. Ya que no hubo flechazo hasta hace poco, los vigilantes no pusieron el campo por lo tanto Wiress y Beetee no comentaron nada, la destrucción de la arena, ahora si que no podre adelantar nada, tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para saber que ocurre xD _

_**"minafan"** Mina espero que te recuperes pronto, lo siento mucho, no tengo idea cuanto debe doler una fractura, ya que por fortuna no me ha pasado, pero me lo imagino. No te preocupes por no poder comentar, lo importante ahorita es tu salud, así que este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ti. Y si quieres te mando a Peeta para que te recuperes mas pronto y te consienta :)_

_Chicas lamento mucho a ver dado una información falsa, Jena Malone no ha sido confirmada para interpretar a Johanna Mason, hubieron confusiones y muchas paginas empezaron a confirmar. Lo siento mucho. _


	36. Tic,Tac

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 36: Tic, Tac.**

_Peeta Pov. _

Todo sucedió tan rápido, los monos llegaron escurridizos sin que pudiéramos darnos cuenta antes, cada uno luchando por derribarlos, pero eran demasiados, Katniss pronto se quedo sin flechas, por lo que intente sacarme el carcaj de mi espalda, pero un mono me tenia incapacitado, de pronto aparece de la nada, la morphiling del Distrito 6 levantando sus brazos esqueléticos como si fuera abrazar al mono y este hunde sus colmillos en su pecho, deje caer el carcaj y enterré el cuchillo en la espalda del mono, apuñalándolo una y otra y otra vez hasta que aflojo su mandíbula, estoy más que furioso, pero algo les paso a los monos, subieron a los arboles y se desvanecieron en la selva.

Está tumbada sobre la arena, jadeando como un pez fuera del agua. Ella me salvo, me agacho a su lado, del otro lado esta Katniss sosteniendo la mano de la morphiling, acaricio dulcemente su pelo y empiezo hablar en voz suave.

-En casa, con mi maletín de pinturas, puedo hacer todos los colores imaginables. Rosa. Tan pálido como la piel de un bebé. O tan profundo como el ruibarbo. Verde como la hierba de la primavera. Azul que resplandece como el hielo sobre el agua.

La morphiling me mira, aferrándose a mis palabras, se lo que sucederá, me hace volver en el tiempo, cuando Rue murió ante mis ojos, como Prim le cantaba, mientras ella poco a poco se iba de nosotros. Cuando Prim, intentaba hacerme prometer que le diría a su hermana cuanto la amaba, no puedo evitar mirar a Katniss, pero la desvió y me concentro en los ojos de la morphiling. Al menos eh podido cumplir esa promesa, que pensé nunca poder hacerlo.

-Una vez, me pase tres días mezclando pintura hasta que encontré el tono adecuado de la luz del sol sobre el pelaje blanco. Verás, no dejaba de pensar que era amarillo, pero era mucho más que eso. Capas de todo tipo de colores. Una por una.

Su respiración se hace más superficial. Su mano libre chapotea en la sangre de su pecho, haciendo esos círculos pequeños con los que tanto le gustaba pintar.

-Aún no he conseguido un arco iris. Vienen tan rápido y se van tan pronto. Nunca he tenido tiempo suficiente para capturarlos. Sólo un poco de azul por aquí o morado por allá. Y después se desvanecen de nuevo. De vuelta al aire.

Levanta una mano temblorosa y pinta una flor en mi mejilla.

-Gracias. – le susurro. – Es precioso. – porque lo era, por más simple que fuera.

Durante un instante, el rostro de la morphiling se ilumina con una amplia sonrisa y hace un pequeño sonido chillón. Después su mano mojada en sangre cae de nuevo sobre su pecho y suelta un último soplo de aire, y suena el cañón. La llevo en brazos hasta el agua. Con un adiós de despedida.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Es media mañana cuando vuelvo abrir los ojos, Peeta aun está dormido a mi lado. Sobre nosotros, una estera de hierba suspendida sobre ramas protege nuestras caras de la luz del sol. Me siento y veo que las manos de Finnick no han sido perezosas. Dos cuencos entretejidos están llenos de agua fresca. Un tercero contiene un batiburrillo de mársicos. Finnick está sentado sobre la arena, abriéndolos con una piedra. Sus ojos todavía están hinchados, de tanto llorar por Mags, pero finjo no darme cuenta, merece toda la privacidad posible, después de haberse sacrificado por nosotros, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Voy al agua salada a limpiarme la sangre al parecer me he estado rascando mientras dormía. Cuando estoy llena, regreso a la playa no sin antes pedirle a Haymitch algo para la piel. Es casi gracioso lo rápido que aparece el paracaídas sobre mí. Alzo la mano y el tubo aterriza de lleno en mi mano abierta.

Me dejo caer sobre la arena junto a Finnick y desenrosco la tapa del tubo. Arrugo la nariz cuando estrujo un pegote de la medicina sobre mi palma y empiezo a masajearla, tiñe mi piel llena de costras de un horrendo gris verdoso, le lanzo el tubo a Finnick y después de pensárselo empieza a tratar su propia piel.

-Pobre Finnick ¿Es esta la primera vez en tu vida que no estás guapo? – me burlo.

-Debe de ser. La sensación es completamente nueva. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado todos estos años? – contraataca.

-Tú solo evita los espejos. Te olvidaras.

-No si sigo mirándote a ti.

-Voy a despertar a Peeta. – digo, al terminar de embudarme de pies a cabeza.

-No, espera. – dice Finnick. – Hagámoslo juntos.

Quedan tan pocas oportunidades de diversión en mi vida, que accedo. Nos posicionamos uno a cada lado de Peeta, nos inclinamos hacia delante hasta que nuestras caras están centímetros de su nariz.

-Peeta. Peeta, despierta. – digo sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

Sus parpados se levantan y después da un salto como si lo hubiéramos apuñalado. Finnick y yo caemos en la arena, muriéndonos de risa. Después de tanto reír ayudo a Peeta a cubrirse la piel con el ungüento, mientras Finnick limpia hábilmente la carne del marisco. Nos juntamos alrededor y comemos la deliciosa carne dulce con el pan salado del Distrito 4.

Decidimos quedarnos en la playa, ya que la selva ha dejado de ser un lugar de protección a una trampa siniestra. A la distancia se escuchan gritos, y frente a nosotros una cuña de la selva empieza a vibrar. Una inmensa ola aparece en la cumbre de la colina por encima de los árboles y bajando estruendosamente por la pendiente. Entre los tres nos las arreglamos para coger nuestras posesiones antes de que se lo lleve el agua. Suena un cañón y vemos el aerodeslizador aparecer sobre el área donde empezó la ola y arrancar un cuerpo de entre los árboles.

Hemos estado en la arena aproximadamente un día. La mitad de los Vencedores están muertos mientras que la otra se esconde en la selva. A lo lejos puedo divisar tres figuras, andando a trompicones hacia la playa. Preparo una flecha, lista para un ataque, pero todo lo que pasa es totalmente diferente a lo que me imagine.

-¡Johanna! – grita Finnick al reconocerla y corre hacia las cosas rojas.

-¡Finnick! – oigo responder la enfadosa voz de Johanna Mason.

-Supongo que deberíamos ir con Finnick. – dice Peeta tentando terreno, lo miro tratando de averiguar si hay una doble intención el querer ir hasta donde esta Johanna, me rindo rápidamente al quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

-Vamos, entonces. – digo, mas por ir con Finnick que con Johanna.

Cuando nos acercamos, veo a sus compañeros y me lleno de confusión. Ese es Beetee sobre el suelo bocarriba y Wiress de pie dando vueltas. Caminamos un trecho mas hasta alcanzarlos, Johanna esta gesticulando hacia la selva y hablando muy rápido con Finnick.

-Pensamos que era lluvia, ya sabes, por los rayos y estábamos todos muertos de sed. Pero cuando empezó a caer, resulto ser sangre. Sangre espesa y caliente. No podías ver, no podías hablar sin llenarte la boca. No podías hacer más que andar a trompicones por ahí y fue entonces cuando Blight golpeo el campo de fuerza.

-Lo siento, Johanna. – dice Finnick.

-Sí, bueno, no era mucho, pero era de casa. – dice ella. – Y me dejo sola con estos dos. – le da un empujoncito a Beetee, que apenas si está consciente, con el zapato. – Él recibió una cuchillada en la espalda en la Cornucopia. Y ella...

Todos nos volvemos hacia Wiress, que está dando vueltas, cubierta de sangre seca y murmurando Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

-Si lo sabemos. Tic, tac. Nuts está en shock.

Finnick toma a Johanna llevándola al agua y sumergiéndola repetidas veces, tratando de quitar todo rastro de sangre, Peeta levanta a Beetee en brazos y yo cojo a Wiress de la mano y volvemos a nuestro pequeño campamento en la playa. Siento a Wiress en la orilla para que se pueda lavar un poco, pero ella sigue murmurando "Tic, tac." Desabrocho el cinturón de Beetee y encuentro unido un pesado cilindro metálico al lateral con una cuerda de viñas. No sé lo que es, pero si él pensaba que valía la pena salvarlo, no seré yo quien lo pierda. Lo lanzo sobre la arena. Lleva un rato sacar el mono de Beetee pues está pegada a él con sangre. No hay más opción que desnudarlo y limpiarlo, es un poco raro para mí, pero trato de pensar en nada más que en ayudarlo.

Colocamos en el suelo la estera de Finnick y tumbamos a Beetee sobre el estomago para poder examinarle la espalda. Hay un tajo de unos quince centímetros de largo desde su omóplato hasta por debajo de las costillas. Afortunadamente no es muy profundo pero sí que ha perdido mucha sangre y aun emana de su herida.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo. – le digo a Peeta, no hay mucho con lo que trabajar, pero recuerdo el musgo que Mags me dio para sonarme la nariz.

Cuando vuelvo Johanna esta platicando muy animadamente con Peeta, eso me hierve la sangre, ella me ve, y hay frente a mí, lo vuelve hacer, ha vuelto a besar a Peeta, tiene suerte que no haya llevado conmigo arco y flechas porque en este momento estaría tirada con una flecha en su garganta. Me trago todo el coraje que tengo y camino hacia ellos, no le daré el gusto a Johanna de verme enfurruñada.

Formo una almohadilla gruesa con el musgo, la coloco sobre el corte de Beetee y lo aseguro atándole viñas alrededor del cuerpo, no presto atención a nadie más que a Beetee, Peeta me mira, lo sé porque siento su mirada en mí, pero no dice nada, Johanna ha empezado a reír, en el momento en el que va con Finnick a no sé qué.

-Katniss. – dice Peeta.

-No digas nada ¿Vale? – si estoy molesta, y herida. Sé que Peeta y yo no somos nada, que él tiene cuanto derecho quiere de hacer con su vida lo que le complazca, pero no conmigo. Tomo un puñado del musgo para usar como trapo y voy junto con Wiress en la orilla. No se resiste cuando le saco la ropa, cuando froto la sangre de su piel. Sus ojos están dilatados de miedo y no deja de repetir "tic, tac" con urgencia, como queriendo decirme algo. Lavo su mono hasta que casi no queda rastro de sangre.

Para cuando nos damos cuenta del tiempo, ya ha oscurecido, nos sentamos alrededor de nuestras pertenencias, sin ninguno poder pegar el ojo, yo me siento un poco mas apartada de ellos con Wiress a mi lado. No queriendo estar cerca de Johanna o Peeta. Escucho como Peeta le cuenta a Johanna como perdimos a Mags en la niebla. No presto mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Tic, tac. – susurra Wiress, se tumba delante de mí, acaricio su brazo para tranquilizarla, mientras ella comienza a cerrar sus ojos. Me recuerda a Prim, cuando tenía una pesadilla o se asustaba, como yo trataba de calmarla para que estuviera bien y así pensando en mi pequeña Pato me quede dormida.

El sol se alza en el cielo hasta que está directamente sobre nosotros, soy la ultima en levantarme, los otros están consiguiendo algo de comida. Debe de ser mediodía, pienso sin prestarle mucha atención. Veo hacia la derecha el inmenso fogonazo cuando el rayo golpea el árbol y la tormenta eléctrica empieza de nuevo. Alguien debe de haber entrado en su zona, apretando el gatillo de su ataque. Me siento durante un rato mirando los rayos.

-Tic, tac. – dice Wiress, resurgiendo a la conciencia.

Doce campanadas anoche. Como si fuera medianoche. Después relámpagos. El sol arriba ahora. Como si fuera mediodía. Y relámpagos.

Lentamente me levanto y escaneo toda la arena. Los relámpagos allí. En la siguiente cuña vino la lluvia de sangre, donde quedaron atrapados Johanna, Wiress y Beetee. Nosotros habríamos estado en la tercera sección, justo al lado de esa, donde apareció la niebla. Y tan pronto como fue absorbida, los monos empezaron a reunirse en la cuarta.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Giro la cabeza al otro lado. Hace un par de horas, a eso de las diez, esa ola vino de la segunda sección a la izquierda de donde atacan ahora los relámpagos. A mediodía. A medianoche. A mediodía.

-Katniss, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Peeta llegando a mi lado, siento la mirada de Finnick y Johanna en mí, pero ahora la que está en shock soy yo.

-Tic, tac. – digo en voz baja.

-Hay no, ahora tu. – dice Johanna con cansancio. Mis ojos barren el círculo completo de la arena y sé que tiene razón.

-Tic, tac. – vuelvo a decir, volviendo en sí. – tienes razón Wiress, vamos arriba tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Qué? – dice Finnick, comienzo a recoger mis armas, colocándome el carcaj en la espalda y levantando a Beetee.

-¿Qué haces Katniss? – me pregunta Peeta. Pero me distraigo al ver a Johanna con Wiress.

-Quédate abajo. – le dice Johanna a Wiress.

-Deja la en paz. – espeto. Johanna me mira con odio.

-¿Déjala en paz – sisea. Da un paso hacia delante antes de que yo pueda reaccionar y me da un bofetón tal que veo las estrellas. - ¿Quién te crees tú que los saco de esa selva sangrante para ti? Tú… – Finnick llega en ese momento a detener a Johanna, mientras Peeta me sostiene a mí, pues ya tengo mis dedos apretando la empuñadura del cuchillo.

-Una y media – dice Wiress atrayendo mi atención, e ignorando las cosas horribles que empieza a gritar Johanna.

-Exactamente. Una y media. Y a las dos, una terrible niebla venenosa empieza allí. – digo, señalando a la selva cercana. – Así que ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro.

Todos se quedan callados ante mis palabras. Reviso mis armas. Ato el spile y tubo de medicina en el paracaídas y los engancho a mi cinturón con la viña.

-Katniss, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – dice Peeta agarrándome de los brazos.

-Tic, tac. – vuelvo a decir. – esto es un reloj. Wiress fue muy lista en averiguar esto.

-¿De qué hablas? – ahora es Finnick quien pregunta.

-La arena, es un reloj. – comienzo a explicarles la teoría y lo que pasa en algunas secciones, no parecen muy seguros, pero prefieren prevenir que lamentar.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

La arena es un reloj, las palabras de Katniss me calan profundo trayendo consigo, aquel recuerdo del reloj que vi una vez con un sinsajo en las manos de Plutarch Heavensbee. "Empieza a medianoche" había dicho. Entonces otro recuerdo sale a luz, "Plutarch Heavensbee me mando decirte que recordaras su plática en tu Tour" Una plática que no tuvo nada de interesante más que los próximos Juegos. En retrospectiva, es como si me estuviera dando una pista sobre la arena. Pero, ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Al menos que él supiera desde un principio que volvería a la arena, que sería una forma de advertirme a lo que enfrentarme, pero ¿Por qué?

-Medianoche. – oigo decir a Wiress.

-Empieza a medianoche. – confirmo.

Nos movemos rumbo a la Cornucopia, solo para asegurarnos de tener razón con el reloj. Dejo a Beetee en la arena de la Cornucopia, este llama a Wiress y le deja el rollo de cable en sus manos. Ella se va a la orilla, donde mete el rollo en el agua para limpiarlo. Empieza a cantar en voz baja una cancioncilla divertida, sobre un ratón corriendo por un reloj.

-Oh, la canción otra vez no. – dice Johanna, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Eso siguió horas y horas anoche antes de que empezara con el tictac.

-Dos. – dice, irguiéndose de repente y señalando a la selva. Una pared de niebla acaba de empezar a extenderse hacia la playa.

-Sí, mirad. Wiress tiene razón. Son las dos en punto y ha empezado la niebla. – dice Katniss.

-Como un trabajo de relojería. – digo. – Fuiste muy lista por averiguar eso, Wiress. – ella sonríe y vuelve a cantar y a remojar el rollo.

-Oh, es más que lista. – dice Beetee. – Es intuitiva. – Me giro hacia donde se encuentra Beetee y los demás me imitan. – Puede sentir cosas antes que nadie más. Como un canario en una de vuestras minas de carbón.

Katniss les explica a Finnick y a Johanna como los trabajadores en la mina, llevan un canario para saber si hay mal aire, o no. Mientras ellos hurgan en la Cornucopia, hay algo aquí que capta toda mi atención y que no había visto hasta ahora. Me alejo unos cuantos pasos para verlo con otro ángulo, pero no, ahí está, no me equivoco, arranco una hoja grande y suave de la selva, y con la punta de mi cuchillo, comienzo a trazar un mapa de la arena transformándolo en reloj.

-Mira como esta posicionada la Cornucopia. – le digo a Katniss al sentirla atrás de mi.

-La cola apunta a las doce en punto. – me dice.

-Exacto, así que esta es la parte alta de nuestro reloj. – coloco los números del uno al doce en su lugar alrededor de la esfera. Escribo rayos en la zona de las doce a la una, después añado sangre, niebla y monos en las secciones siguientes.

-Y de diez a once es la ola. – dice y la añado, Finnick y Johanna se nos unen a nosotros armados hasta los dientes. De pronto Katniss voltea y la sigo con la mirada carga rápidamente su arco y la flecha para a dar en la sien de Gloss, es cuando caigo en cuenta de Wiress tirada en el suelo chorreando de sangre. Finnick aparta una lanza de Brutus que va dirigida a mí, no sin antes recibir el cuchillo de Enobaria en el muslo. La Cornucopia nos cubre de atacar o de ser atacados, tres cañonazos resuenan en la arena, Wiress, Gloss y Cashmere están muertos. Rodeamos el cuerno para atacar a Brutus y Enobaria pero ellos salen corriendo hacia la selva.

De repente el suelo da un salto debajo de nuestros pies, el círculo de tierra que contiene la Cornucopia empieza a girar muy rápido haciendo ver la selva en un borrón. No hay nada que se pueda hacer más que sujetarse, cuando dejamos de girar, nos quedamos allí sentados jadeando y tosiendo la arena de la boca.

-¿Dónde está Volts? – pregunta Johanna. Finnick lo ve a unos veinte metros en el agua, apenas logrando mantenerse a flote.

-Cubridme. – grita Katniss, mientras ella se quita todas sus armas y se lanza al agua. El cable de Beetee se lo quedo Wiress y ahora Katniss está tratando de llegar a él, antes que el aerodeslizador, se lleve el cuerpo de Wiress. Finnick trae de vuelta a Beetee. Katniss le entrega su cable y él se pone a desenredar un pedazo y deslizarlo entre sus dedos, como si fuera la cosa más relajante del mundo, al menos para Beetee.

Ahora estamos todos reunidos en la Cornucopia, Finnick, Beetee y Johanna han perdido los tres a sus compañeros de distrito. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más durara esta alianza? o peor ¿cómo poder matar a estas personas si se han arriesgado por salvar la tuya?

**...**

_Hola, guapas. :)_

_Como verán eh terminado este capitulo hace una hora, espero este un poco menos aburrido que el anterior. Ya que incluí una parte mas de celos de Katniss provocados por Johanna, lamentablemente por el momento no habrá mas celos. Pues si vieron es medio injusto que Peeta no le ponga un hasta aquí a Johanna, pero ya se lo va a poner no se preocupen por eso. Ya que en esta historia es turno de ser querido de Peeta por eso los besos de Johanna. Aquí no habrá nada de Katniss y Gale. _

_**"KristenRock"** Jhaha no te preocupes, suele pasar xD A esa pequeñita frase, me alegro que te haya gustado como quedo. :) & Habrá mas de ese tipo ;) _

_**"Ires"** Mags es una persona con agallas, a pesar de que ella sabia a lo que iba, se presento voluntaria por Annie, y sabia que no lo lograría si ella seguía con ellos. Por eso la admiro porque es muy valiente por presentarse así. Peeta hay este chico, que haré con él. Y si lo siento, es que si no ya no habría mucho con que dejarlas así o.O jaha pero no te preocupes que ya falta poco para llegar a esa parte.  
_

_**"monogotas2"** Gracias chica, me alegro saber que te gusto como quedo el Pov. Peeta. habrá todavía mas, de esas partes que no vimos cuando Katniss se descuidaba y otras cosillas inventadas por mi. ;) _

_**"CandyAndSweetGirl"** Exacto fue un rotundo ¡NOOOO! Esto no puede ser, jahaha espero pongan esa parte en la película y no modifiquen mucho el libro. Pero como se que si lo harán, al menos que sea parecido o algo que si concuerde. _

_**"LenaPrince"** Gracias Lena, no sabes como me siento al decirme que les gusta :3 pobre Katniss yo me volvería toda histérica, es muy cómico esa parte, ella pensando que lo va a matar y sale besándolo. huy a mi me huele amor XD JAHAHA . Es una lastima la muerte de Mags para mi es una de las personas mas valientes en la arena. Porque sacrificarse así, es de grandes.  
_

_**"La chica sin pan"** No, no pienso echarte de aquí, a menos que tu quieras irte, :/ Huy entonces ve preparándote para la gota gorda, si esa fui yo, Sin Mags, hubiera dos amantes trágicos en la arena con cuatro luchadores tratando de que sobreviva su amada, mientras que los otros hacen lo mismo por su amado. No tu siempre pre vente de que haya algún amigo tuyo hay en la piscina por si cualquier cosa ;) & mas si esta el chico que te gusta xD Hay niña no te preocupes, si si te entendí, pero gracias que Peeta sobrevivió y todo a se lo debemos a Finnick. Si esa triangulo amoroso tiene algunas cosillas interesante. Los actores, ya mejor veré al final quien interpretara a quien xD Shin malditos mosquitos, de seguro te dejaron llena de piquetes y si te rascas te salen ronchitas xD como dice Katniss "No te rasques o traerás infección" ;) _

_**"magaly"** Bienvenida de nuevo entonces :) Lose siento que haya sido así, pero a este ya le metí mas de emoción, espero este mejor que el otro. ¿si te sorprendí? A Mags si le hago su altar, por ser tan valiente no solo una, si no dos veces, si ella no se hubiera presentado voluntaria Annie hubiera ido a la arena con Finnick y serian dos trágicos amantes, por eso la admiro. Concuerdo mucho con tu papá así que hazle caso, porque es verdad ;) me dio risa lo que tu mamá te dijo. xD si, vamos con Haymitch a una buena fiesta. x) _

_**"minafan"** No hay de que, espero te haya alegrado el dia, y que se te haya quitado el dolor, aunque me han dicho que después te da comezón xD Gracias niña, espero seguir atrapándote con los siguientes capítulos. A mi me gustaría mas que "En Llamas" lo dividieran en dos partes que Sinsajo, o porque no las dos, siento que tiene mucho mas que contar y que si cortan partes, algunas quedaran inconclusas. Y si cuando leí Sinsajo, pensé oh no Peeta no aparecerá en un buen rato y dicho y hecho aparece casi como a la mitad o un poco mas allá. Gale es odioso xD jahha y porque lo que hace no es por amor es por obsesión a Katniss de que no quiere que nadie se le acerque como si fuera un trofeo y yo odio los hombres que son así.  
_

**_Hey chicas el día de hoy no hay frase ni nada por el estilo, pero si un vídeo que acabo de ver de Josh Hutcherson, no si si alguien ya lo vio o no, pero se los dejo para que lo vean y se diviertan un rato. Aclaro, era para el casting de el hombre araña y en lo personal creo que hubiera quedado super bien._**

**_watch?feature=player_embedded&v=jVHYkzj97wk_**

Primero pongan **www. y_o_u_t_u_b_e_/ ** Y después lo de arriba

**Review :3**


	37. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 37: Confesiones.**

_Peeta Pov._

Elegimos al azar un camino y lo tomamos, sin tener ni idea del número de la hora al que nos dirigíamos. Cuando llegamos a la selva, miramos dentro, intentando descifrar que es lo que puede estar esperándonos en el interior.

-Bueno, debe de ser la hora de los monos. Y no veo a ninguno aquí. – digo. – voy a intentar abrir un grifo en un árbol.

-No, es mi turno. – me dice Finnick.

-Por lo menos te cubriré. – digo.

-Katniss puede hacerlo. – interviene Johanna. – Necesitamos que hagas otro mapa. El otro se lo llevo el agua. – Arranca una hoja grande de un árbol y me la pasa.

Ante sus palabras no puedo evitar mirar a Katniss, como sus ojos se tornan a Johanna con odio, como intenta disimularlo desviando su mirada entre un lado de la selva y el otro, se que esta enfada por lo que paso el otro día, pero no debería estarlo o ¿sí?

-Tranquila, prometo no besarlo esta vez. – Johanna suelta una carcajada que retumba en mis oídos, seguida de la risa de Finnick.

Ellos se adentran unos quince metros en la selva, mientras yo me agacho, con cuchillo en mano para comenzar a trazar de nuevo otro mapa.

-¿Por qué lo haces Johanna? – pregunto al cabo de unos minutos de concentración.

-Solo me divierto. – contesta ella riendo.

-No es gracioso. – le reprocho.

-Para mí lo es. – contraataca, volteo a verla alzando una ceja de forma incrédula. – ¡Oh! Vale, no lo volveré hacer, pero debes admitir que fue graciosa su actitud celosa.

-Ella no está celosa. – digo volviendo a escribir lo que pasa en cada zona de la selva. Y no queriendo que Johanna vea como se desgarra mi corazón. Qué más quisiera yo, que Katniss se pusiera celosa, pero me he dado por vencido, ella no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

-Oh vamos Peeta, ¿es enserio?, no viste como casi me mata por haberte besado.

-Bueno, no le has dado un motivo para no hacerlo. – bromeo

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero fue Finnick quien me dio la idea.

-¿Finnick? – pregunto confuso.

Me levanto del suelo para enfrentar a Johanna cuando un grito nos deja helados a los dos. Proviene de la profundidad de la selva, no sabemos con exactitud en donde, pero fue aterrador.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Johanna. Estoy por contestar un "no lo sé" cuando lo último que podemos escuchar es a Finnick llamándola.

-¿Katniss? ¡KATNISS!

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Por un momento creí a ver escuchado a mi hermana pequeña gritando, pero sé que eso es imposible, porque ella está muerta, pero no, ahí está de nuevo ese grito, corro todo lo que puedo para llegar al causante de tan agonioso grito. Me abro camino con las manos a través de una pared de vegetación hasta un pequeño claro y el sonido se repite directamente encima de mí. ¿Encima de mí? Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, la oigo, oigo su voz suplicante, me repito una y otra vez que no es ella, que ella está muerta, pero eso no me detiene para llegar a ella.

Entonces lo veo y comprendo, la fuente viene de la boca de un pequeño pájaro negro con cresta situado en una rama a unos tres metros sobre mi cabeza. Es un charlajo. Los vigilantes están jugando conmigo, esto es mil veces peor que si me estuvieran apuñalando, saben que Prim está muerta, que yo no fui capaz de hacer nada y ahora lo usan como método de tortura.

Lo silencio con una flecha en la garganta, el pájaro cae al suelo. Saco mi flecha y le retuerzo el cuello como precaución. Después lanzo la cosa repulsiva a la selva. No era real, me digo. Prim está muerta y no volverá, no sé cómo pude creer que ella estaba aquí. Finnick llega corriendo al claro para encontrarme limpiando la flecha con algo de musgo.

-Katniss, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estoy bien, eso creo. – digo aunque no me siento bien en absoluto. – Es solo que… - el agudísimo chillido me corta, esta vez es la de una mujer joven, no la reconozco. Pero el efecto en Finnick es inmediato, el color desaparece de su rostro y puedo ver como sus pupilas se dilatan de terror. – Finnick, ¡espera! ¡Finnick! – lo llamo pero ya es tarde ha salido disparado en pos de la víctima. Así que todo lo que puedo hacer es seguirlo, para explicarle lo que pasa.

-¡Annie, Annie! – grita Finnick. Los chillidos de la mujer salen de algún punto entre el follaje, el charlajo está escondido. Escalo el árbol adyacente, localizo el charlajo y lo elimino con una flecha. Cae derecho al suelo, aterrizando justo a los pies de Finnick. Él lo coge, haciendo conexión lentamente, pero cuando me deslizo tronco abajo para reunirme con él, parece más desesperado que nunca.

-Finnick, solo es un charlajo, todo está bien. Están jugando con nosotros. – digo. – No es real. No es tu… Annie.

-No, no es Annie. Pero la voz era la suya. Los charlajos imitan lo que oyen. ¿Dónde consiguieron esos gritos, Katniss? – dice él.

Puedo sentir cómo mis propias mejillas lividecen al entender lo que está intentando decirme.

-Bueno, no es un secreto que mi hermana murió en la arena, pero no creerás que Annie este…

-Sí. Lo creo. Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. – interrumpe Finnick. – ¿Por qué utilizan la voz de tu hermana, si todos saben que está muerta? – pregunta.

-Es una historia larga, Finnick. Ellos solo quieren torturarme. – otro pájaro empieza a gritar en algún lugar a mi izquierda. Y esta vez, es la voz de mi madre. Finnick me detiene antes de que pueda huir.

-No. – dice firmemente. Empieza a arrastrarme colina abajo, hacia la playa. – Hay que salir de aquí. – pero la voz de mi madre esta tan llena de dolor que no puedo evitar luchar para alcanzarla. – No, Katniss. ¡Es un muto! – me grita y me mueve hacia delante, a medias arrastrándome, a medias llevándome en brazos. Dejo de luchar contra Finnick al procesar lo que ha dicho. Tiene razón, solo es otro charlajo.

Y como la noche de la niebla, huyo de aquello contra lo que no puedo luchar. Lo que sólo me hará daño. Sólo que esta vez es mi corazón y no mi cuerpo el que se está desintegrando. Esta debe de ser otra arma del reloj. Las cuatro en punto, supongo. Veo a Peeta y a Johanna de pie en la línea de los árboles y me llena de una mezcla de alivio y furia. ¿Por qué no vino Peeta a ayudarme? ¿Por qué no vino nadie detrás de nosotros? Incluso ahora se mantiene apartado, las manos levantadas, las palmas hacia nosotros, sus labios moviéndose aunque hasta nosotros no llega ninguna palabra. ¿Por qué?

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Los gritos desgarradores cesaron y no volvimos a escuchar a Finnick ni a Katniss, volví mi mirada al rostro de Johanna y sin pensarlo salimos corriendo en su búsqueda. No teníamos ni idea de lo que había pasado hay dentro, pero no podíamos dejarlos.

-¡Finnick! ¡Katniss! – comencé a gritar pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Johanna luego me imito, gritando sus nombres, pero nada. Corremos un trecho más hasta que una pared transparente nos detiene golpeándonos en la parte superior de la cabeza y tirándonos al suelo.

-Eso ha dolido. – se quejo Johanna, sobándose la frente.

Yo no tenía tiempo para el dolor, me levante, saque mi cuchillo y comencé a golpear fuerte aquella barrera. No es un campo de fuerza, pues puedes tocar la superficie dura y suave todo lo que quieras, pero mi cuchillo no le hacía ningún daño. Johanna se acerca con su hacha y golpea. Nada, la pared sigue igual, lo intentamos todo, pero ninguno puede hacer mella en ella. Nos derrumbamos en el suelo, ah esperar, es todo lo que podíamos hacer.

-¿Crees que estén bien? – le pregunto a Johanna.

-Eso, espero. – suelto un suspiro de frustración.

Beetee llega con nosotros unos minutos después. Estaba desesperado, quería ir a buscar a Katniss, pero esta maldita barrera que nos obstaculiza el paso. Pasaban los minutos y no había rastro de ellos, eso aumento mi preocupación.

-Hey, mirad. – dijo Beetee alzando su mano y apuntando a lo que venía hacia nosotros.

-Son ellos. – dije alegre al verlos al fin, están bien, o eso parece, sus rostro están tan pálidos como la cal. Me levante al instante, Johanna y Beetee me imitan.

-Van a chocar contra la barrera. – anuncia Johanna.

Los tres alzamos las manos en su dirección, tratando de advertirles de la pared transparente pero ni nuestros gritos, ni nuestros movimientos, pueden evitar el choque de sus cuerpos contra ella, haciéndolos rebotar al suelo de la selva. Finnick choca de frente y ahora de su nariz mana sangre a borbotones y Katniss se ha lastimado el hombro.

Presiono mi mano contra la superficie y Katniss levanta la suya al otro lado, "Todo estará bien" le digo, pero parece ser que no entiende mis palabras, clavo mis ojos en los suyo grises, trasmitiéndole paz y seguridad. De pronto ella gira su cabeza y por instinto hago lo mismo, miro donde ella posa su mirada, montonales de pájaros empiezan a llegar ahí donde están ellos. Veo a Finnick encogiéndose en el suelo y apretando sus manos contra sus oídos, es entonces cuando lo entiendo. Los están torturando con charlajos. Katniss lucha por un rato vaciando por completo su carcaj, al final opta por abandonar y encogerse junto a Finnick.

Por un momento siento envidia de Finnick, él esta hay a lado de Katniss, y yo atrapado por una barrera, sin poder atravesarla, para llegar con ella, protegerla y sacarla viva de aquí. Descargo toda mi furia contra la pared, pero es inútil, nada logra romperla. Al cabo de veinte minutos, la pared transparente se desvanece, salgo corriendo y tomo a Katniss entre mis brazos alejándonos de esa parte de la selva, esta temblando, tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos sobre las orejas. La sostengo sobre mi regazo, acaricio suavemente su cabello y le digo palabras tranquilizadoras. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a relajar el agarre sobre su cuerpo.

-Todo está bien, Katniss. – le susurro las mismas palabras de hace rato.

-Tú no los oíste – me responde y me siento fatal, tienes razón yo no los oí, pero puedo imaginarme lo que sintió, me apropio del suyo y lo multiplico mil veces apuñalándome con su dolor. Porque tuvimos que separarnos, pude estar con ella en esos momentos, protegiéndola. – Oí a Prim. – dice al cabo de unos minutos.

-Pero ella esta…

-Lose, pero era ella. – me interrumpe.

-No, no lo era. – digo. – Era un charlajo.

-Pero, mi madre, Gale, su familia incluso Madge. – escuchar el nombre de Gale, me desconcierta, ¿de verdad está preocupada por él? Bueno, es normal después de todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos, una amistad así no se va porque si. Acuno su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que me mire.

-Era un truco, Katniss. Uno horrible. Pero nosotros somos los únicos a lo que puede hacerles daño. Somos nosotros quienes estamos en los Juegos. No ellos.

-¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunta aun insegura.

-De verdad. – contesto. Katniss gira su cabeza en busca de Finnick, pero él tiene su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Tú lo crees, Finnick? – pregunta en busca de una confirmación.

-Podría ser cierto. No lo sé. – dice. - ¿Podrían hacer eso, Beetee? Tomar la voz normal de alguien y hacer que…

-Oh, sí. Ni si quiera es tan difícil, Finnick. Nuestros niños aprenden una técnica similar en el colegio. – dice Beetee.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

-Por supuesto que Peeta tiene razón. Si mataran a cada persona querida de los vencedores, probablemente tendrían un levantamiento entre las manos. – dice Johanna rotundamente. – No quieren eso, ¿verdad? – echa atrás la cabeza y grita. – ¿Todo el país en rebelión? ¡No querrían nada así!

Me quedo con la boca abierta del shock. Nadie, nunca, dice algo así en los Juegos. Definitivamente, no volveré a pensar en ella de la misma forma y nunca ganara ningún premio por bondad, pero sí que tiene agallas.

-Voy a buscar agua. – dice

No puedo evitar agarrarle la mano cuando pasa a mi lado.

-No vayas allí. Los pájaros… – recuerdo que los pájaros deben de haberse ido, pero aun así no quiero a nadie allí dentro. Ni si quiera ella.

-No pueden hacerme daño. Yo no soy como el resto de vosotros. No queda nadie a quien quiera. – dice Johanna y libera la mano con una sacudida impacienta. Aun así me preocupo por ella, y no sé porque a sabiendas que hace tan solo unos momentos la odiaba.

Mientras Johanna recoge agua y mis flechas, Beetee hurga en su cable y Finnick se va al agua. Yo también necesito limpiarme, pero aun estoy en brazos de Peeta, todavía demasiado agitada para moverme.

-¿A quién usaron en contra de Finnick? – pregunta.

-A alguien llamada Annie.

-Debe de ser Annie Cresta.

-¿Quién?

-Annie Cresta. Era la chica por la que Mags se presento voluntaria. Gano hace unos cinco años. – dice Peeta.

-No me acuerdo mucho de esos Juegos. – digo. - ¿Fue el año del terremoto?

-Sí. Annie es la que se volvió loca cuando su compañero de distrito fue decapitado. Corrió sola y se escondió. Pero un terremoto rompió una presa y la mayor parte de la arena se inundo. Ella gano porque era la mejor nadadora.

-¿Se puso mejor después? – pregunto. – Quiero decir. ¿Su cabeza?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo volverla a ver en los Juegos. Pero no parecía demasiado estable este año durante la cosecha.

Así que es esa a quien quiere Finnick, pienso. No a su ristra de guapas amantes en el Capitolio. Sino a una pobre chica loca en casa. Al parecer lo había estado juzgando mal al igual que Johanna, y me doy cuenta que no somos tan diferentes como pensaba.

La explosión del cañón nos reúne a todos en la playa. Peeta añade Ch para los charlajos en la sección de las cuatro a las cinco en punto y simplemente escribiendo bestia en aquella donde vimos el tributo recogido por partes. La brillante luna ya está levantada, llenando la arena con ese extraño crepúsculo. Estamos a punto de sentarnos para la comida de pescado crudo cuando empieza el himno. Y después los rostros de…

Cashmere. Gloss. Wiress. Mags. La mujer del Distrito 5. La morphiling que dio su vida por Peeta. Blight. El hombre del 10.

-¿Quién queda? Además de nosotros cinco y el Distrito Dos – pregunta Finnick.

-Chaff. – dice Peeta.

Baja un paracaídas con una pila de bollos de pan cuadrado del tamaño de un bocado.

-Estos son de tu distrito ¿verdad, Beetee? – pregunta Peeta.

-Sí, del Distrito Tres. – dice. – ¿Cuántos hay?

Finnick los cuenta, girando cada uno entre sus manos antes de colocarlos en una ordenada configuración. No sé qué le pasa a Finnick con el pan, pero parece obsesionado con manejarlo. Hay veinticuatro panecillos, cada uno toma tres, y quien siga vivo repartirá los otros.

Peeta y yo nos presentamos voluntarios para el primer turno de guardia, los otros se quedan dormidos de inmediato, aunque el sueño de Finnick es intranquilo. De vez en cuando lo oigo musitar el nombre de Annie.

Nos sentamos sobre la arena húmeda, mirando en direcciones contrarias, mi hombro y cadera derechos presionando contra los suyos. Yo miro el agua mientras él mira la selva, lo que para mí es mejor. Después de un rato apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Siento su mano acariciarme el pelo.

-Katniss. – dice suavemente. – quiero pedirte una disculpa, por lo de Johanna. – la verdad es, que no estoy de humor para escuchar como lo besaba, así que me separo un poco de él.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Peeta. – digo un poco cabreada pero también dolida. Él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me acaricia dulcemente.

-He hablado con ella… Sé porque lo ha hecho… pero no estoy muy seguro de creerle. – esto último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos. Intentando ver algo más de lo que ya ve en ellos. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo? – pregunto, curiosa.

-Que solo te ha estado provocando, porque quería confirmar si…

-¿Si? – pregunto al ver que no está dispuesto a continuar.

-Lo siento… Olvida lo que dije. – lo que iba a decir está claro que ahora no podrá reunir el valor suficiente para contármelo. Agacha su cabeza y perdemos el contacto visual.

-Creo que no tiene sentido fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está intentando hacer. – digo, rompiendo el silencio que se formo.

-No, mas bien no tiene sentido que intentes salvarme. – alza su cabeza y clava su mirada en la mía. – Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida. – sus palabras calan muy profundo en mi pecho. Quitándome el habla por unos minutos.

-Peeta, no es… - empiezo a objetar pero me pone un dedo en los labios.

-Tu madre te necesita, podrías rehacer tu vida con un chico de la Veta, casarte, tener hijos, tienes un futuro prometedor. – Mentira, no tengo nada por lo que volver. Algo me dice que ese chico de la Veta al que se refiere es Gale. – Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí. – dice y no hay autocompasión en su voz. Es cierto que su familia no lo necesita. Llorarán su muerte, igual que hará un puñado de amigos. Pero seguirán adelante. Solo hay una persona que vaya a quedar dañada más allá de todo arreglo si Peeta muere. Yo.

-Yo sí. – digo. – Yo te necesito. – parece disgustado, toma una gran bocanada de aire, la retiene un momento y después la deja salir.

-Tú… tú ¿me quieres Katniss? – pregunta dubitativo, al cabo de unos segundos.

Es tal mi sorpresa, y mi estado emocional, que no le respondo por un buen rato, sus ojos se tornan cristalinos, por las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, y todo es, culpa mía. Sé que las palabras no funcionaran en este caso, así que sin preámbulos me lanzo a sus labios, tomándolo desprevenido. Al principio no me responde el beso, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, mueve sus labios al ritmo de los míos, en un tierno y delicado beso. Que después se vuelve intenso y adictivo, nuestra respiración se agita y nuestras manos buscan contacto de nuestra piel.

Esta vez, no hay nada más que nosotros mismo para interrumpirnos, no está Haymitch carraspeando su garganta detrás de nosotros, ni nadie a punto de morir. Solo nosotros dos. Siento de nuevo esa sensación cálida dentro de mí, que se extiende por mi pecho, y por todo mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mis brazos y piernas, hasta las puntas de mí ser. Sus besos crean en mí una necesidad de querer más de él. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo ya sabía, pero me daba miedo admitir y descubrir.

El primer rayo de la tormenta de relámpagos, el rayo golpeando el árbol a medianoche, es el que nos devuelve el sentido. También despierta a Finnick. Se sienta con un breve grito. Veo sus dedos enterrándose en la arena mientras se asegura a sí mismo de que cual fuera la pesadilla que habitaba, no era real.

-Ya no puedo dormir más. – dice. – Uno de vosotros debería descansar. – Solo entonces parece darse cuenta de nuestras expresiones, de la forma en la que estamos envueltos el uno en el otro. – O los dos, puedo vigilar solo.

Sin embargo, Peeta no le deja.

-Es demasiado peligroso. – dice. – Yo no estoy cansado. Acuéstate tú, Katniss. – No pongo objeciones y le dejo que me dirija hasta donde están los demás. Esta por retirarse pero lo detengo.

-Peeta. – susurro.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes acercarte? – Él asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a mi rostro y siento como mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenado, necesito decírselo de una vez por todas. Tomo su rostro y acerco su oído a mis labios. – Te quiero, Peeta, no sé cuando, ni como, pero empecé a quererte.

Peeta se aleja un poco solo para poder ver mi rostro, a ver si no le estaba jugando una broma, pero no lo era, es real.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta aun inseguro.

-De verdad. – respondo regalándole una sonrisa. Que él me responde con otra. Me besa por una última vez y vuelve con Finnick.

Esa noche duermo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me siento feliz y plena. Pero tengo miedo de que esa felicidad no dure mucho, que algo malo pueda pasar en estas horas, trato de alejar todo pensamiento negativo e imagino un mundo sin Juegos, sin Capitolio. Donde cualquier niño pueda estar a salvo.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Vuelvo a donde esta Finnick sentándome enfrente de él. Es increíble como unas cuentas palabras pueden cambiarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si esta noche muero, puedo decir que moriría feliz, al saber que Katniss siente algo más que amistad o gratitud por mí, que no me importaría enfrentarme a Panem entero, con tal de que ella esté bien.

-¿Así que la chica en llamas, ya te lo ha dicho? – dice Finnick rompiendo nuestro silencio y mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto desorientado. – ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-No fue difícil deducir, Katniss es un libro abierto. – dice.

-Así que le dijiste a Johanna que me besara, para ver si Katniss sentía algo por mí y así confirmar tus sospechas. – le reprocho.

-No fue para tanto, la verdad es que no lo puso muy fácil.

-Pues no fue una buena idea.

-Ya, lo siento.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, viendo el movimiento del agua, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa con Annie? – me animo a preguntar. Finnick me voltea a verme sorprendido.

-Yo… yo, no sé qué haría si le pasara algo… no, no podría perdonármelo. – es la primera vez que veo a Finnick Odair tan decaído. – Tengo miedo Peeta, miedo a que vuelvan hacerle pagar por mis estupideces.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto, confundido.

-Ya lo han hecho, la escogieron tributo, porque yo me rehusé a seguir complaciendo a los del Capitolio. – Las palabras de Finnick me dejan en shock, él esconde su cabeza entre el hueco que crea sus brazos y piernas y comienza a sollozar. Nunca lo había visto tan derrotado, tan frágil, que me siento mal por él.

-No le harán daño Finnick. Porque saben que es la única forma de mantenerte atado a ellos. Si la matan, no tendrás porque seguir cumpliendo sus mandatos. – Finnick voltea a verme con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos llorosos. Solo necesita algo a lo que aferrarse.

-Gracias. – Yo asiento con la cabeza, y nos volvemos a sumergir en un profundo silencio. Hasta que Johanna despierta y se queda haciendo guardia con Finnick.

Ahora se un poco más de lo que son capaces los del Capitolio. Veo más claro el porqué Katniss acepto ser el Sinsajo, esperanza. Libertad, lo que muchos quieren es poder hacer sus vidas sin temor a que se las arrebatan al salir sorteados para los Juegos, al tener que ser manipulados, con el miedo de perder a tus seres queridos. Y me llena de coraje, de estar dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de que al menos otras personas, puedan tener un futuro, tal vez mis hermanos, se casen tengan hijos, y esos niños que serán mis sobrinos puedan vivir en un Panem mejor. Así que lo hare, me uniré al Sinsajo y a la rebelión.

**...**

**_Hola, chicas guapas._**

_Al fin eh acabo este capitulo, lo siento por el retraso, es que me he distraído mucho, pero son recompensadas ya que es un poco extenso. Bueno en mi opinión tiene mucho detalles importantes. _

_La escena de los charlajos como pudieron leer, la extendí mucho, pues no solo esta la parte de Katniss, si no también la de Peeta, y una platica con Johanna. Pensé en quitar la escena de los charlajos, pero quitaría mucho. Así se sabe un poco mas de Finnick & Annie, (que pienso ligarla con el otro fic) Y también de Johanna, él como ha ella no pueden dañarla porque ya no tiene a nadie. Y Katniss se da cuenta que no la odia tanto como piensa. _

_También la escena mas esperada, espero les guste la declaración de Katniss a Peeta. He ligado un poco mas a los personajes, esta vez es Peeta quien apoya a Finnick con lo de Annie y claro al fin puede entender porque lo del Sinsajo, y lo mejor que se une a la rebelión. _

_**"LenaPrince" **Me alegro que te haya gustado Lena. Creo que ganas no le faltan a Katniss, hasta de sacarle los ojos y la lengua, para que deje en paz a Peeta, pero sabe que si lo hace, la tregua se acabara y tendría que enfrentarse a Finnick, que hasta el momento ha sido mas que un aliado para los dos. Si siempre que oigamos Tic, tac, no solo nos acordaremos de la canción de kesha si no también de Wiress. Woow es muy buena tu pregunta, no me había detenido a pensar eso. Pero ahora que lo dices. No se la respuesta pero te daré mi punto de vista._

_Haber Peeta es un chico. De padres comerciantes, el no tiene la preocupación de poner comida en la mesa como Katniss. Él tiene amigos, los cuales casi no mencionan mas que a Delly. Entonces como cualquier chico, y chica también, siente curiosidad, imagino que se le habrá pasado por la cabeza de comparar el sentimiento que siente por Katniss, al que siente por simple atraccion. Lo que si me quedo con duda es que para Katniss, su primer beso lo dio con Peeta, pero habrá sido también para Peeta? Yo pienso que Peeta si ha de ver salido con alguna chica, pero como simple curiosidad. (Creo que le llamara a Suzanne Collins para que me aclare esa duda xD ya quisiera yo.) Jhahaa Josh sexy con anteojos, ;) estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y si le atinaste, espero te haya gustado la escena de la playa. _

_**"CandyAndSweetGirl"** A mi me gustaria que pusiera todo, pero lamentablemente no se puede. Ojala no modifiquen mucho el libro. Pero si concuerdo contigo, espero las pesadillas de Katniss y los reconfortos de Peeta. _

_**"KristenRock"** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Pues estos eran los últimos celos de Katniss, oh eso creo, bueno al menos creados por Johanna. Bueno creo que arriba se explica un poco mas. Pues Peeta no cree que Katniss pueda tener celos de él. Creo que lo de Johanna y Peeta son imaginaciones tuyas xD jahaha _

_**"magaly"** Si creo que esa postura le queda muy bien, de indiferente, pero aun así eso no quita de que duele. Haces bien, en no demostrarle satisfacción a las que nomas es lo que buscan. Hacerte enfadar, y sentir mal. Pero lo peor del caso, es que no se detienen hasta que te ven acabada. Si había visto lo de Jena Malone, la verdad es que solo la he visto una película de ella, que es la Sucker Punch, pero en esa me encanta su corte de pelo, creo que le sienta bien. Pues a muchas les gustara a otras, no, pero lo que debes saber es que nunca podrás complacer a todos. Así que, me gusta eso de no juzgar antes de ver. Ya cuando veamos la película, ahora si podremos ver que tal le hace de Johanna. Si yo también al principio no la veía en el papel, porque soy mas de las que les gustaba Naya Rivera o Phoebe Tonkin. Pero ya esta nuestra Johanna, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y no dar un punto malo para Jena. ;)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Aww lo siento, pero todo es culpa de Suzanne Collins, aunque es una buena escritora, porque no todos son capaces de matar a sus personajes, de eso yo los admiro. Porque que aburrido y poco drama el no poner un poco de muerte a personajes queridos. Y si hacen lagrimiar a todos. Como hace unos años me leí un libro que se llama "La fuerza de Sheccid" o "Los ojos de mi princesa" creo que fue el primer libro que leí en el cual el personaje principal muere. Es muy trágico y lamentable, pero muy buen libro te lo recomiendo por si no te lo has leído. Ahora regresando a tu review. Si, no podía dejar a tras el susto de Peeta, casi lo matan de un infarto. Creo que deje un poquitin de lado a los patrocinadores, pero con este capitulo estarán mas que fascinados. Y ya Peeta hablo con Johanna, porque ya era necesario, tanto beso iban hacer que Katniss cometiera un homicidio. xD Si cuando lo vi, pensé en ustedes para compartir un rato de diversión :) Espero y ya se te hayan disminuido o quitado esas ronchitas. ;)  
_

_Bueno siendo todo, me despido y nos vemos en dos o tres días dependiendo con un nuevo capitulo. Hoy no hay frase, ni vídeo ni nada. No saben que si. _

_Les recomiendo la canción de **Zahara - Con las Ganas.** Cuando la he escuchado en la película de Tengo Ganas de Ti, me hizo llorar es muy buena. Debo admitir que cualquier película en el que el actor llora, yo lloro con ellos. Soy muy llorona. _

**_¿Review? :3 _**


	38. Catástrofe Parte I

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 38: Catástrofe. Parte I**

_Katniss Pov._

Cuando me despierto, tengo una sensación breve y deliciosa de felicidad que esta de algún modo relacionada con Peeta. Todo están ya levantados y mirando el descenso de un paracaídas a la playa. Me uno a ellos para otra entrega de pan, idéntico al que recibimos la noche anterior. Veinticuatro panecillos del Distrito 3.

_-Si fuerais Brutus y Enobaria, sabiendo lo que sabéis sobre la selva, ¿Dónde os sentirías más seguros? – pregunta Beetee._

_-Donde estamos ahora. En la playa. – dice Peeta. – Es el lugar más seguro. _

Me siento junto a Peeta en la arena para comer mis panecillos. Por algún motivo, me es difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Quizás después de todo lo que paso ayer entre nosotros, me es difícil no poder avergonzarme al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Disimuladamente giro mi cabeza en su dirección, pero soy pillada por sus ojos azules, al descubrirlos observándome. Me regala una sonrisa que no dudo en responderle. Vuelvo mi mirada a donde están Finnick, Johanna y Beetee, me pregunto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos mantener esta alianza? Está claro que yo no podre matar a Finnick, le debo mucho como para acabar con su vida. Pero ¿él sería tan letal como para acabar conmigo y Peeta? Necesitamos hablar pero teniendo a los otros tan cerca es imposible por lo que se me ocurre una idea.

_-¿Así que porque no están en la playa? – dice Beetee._

_-Porque estamos nosotros. – dice Johanna con impaciencia._

Llevo a Peeta al agua, adentrándonos un poco en ella y alejándonos de los oídos de los demás, para hablar con él, mientras le enseño a nadar, bueno técnicamente le enseño la brazada básica pues el cinturón lo mantiene a flote. Mientras Peeta nada, he descubierto algo, al frotar suavemente un puñado de arena por mi brazo, limpia el resto de las escamas. Al principio Johanna nos vigila con cuidado, pero después de un rato pierde el interés y se va a echar una siesta. Finnick está tejiendo una nueva red con viñas y Beetee juguetea con su cable. Así que este es el momento.

-Mira, ya solo quedan ocho. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. – digo en voz baja.

Peeta asiente y puedo verlo considerar mi propuesta, sopesando si la suerte estará de nuestra parte.

-Sabes que te digo. – dice. – Quedémonos hasta que Brutus y Enobaria estén muertos. Creo que Beetee está ahora mismo intentando crear algún tipo de trampa para ellos. Después, lo prometo, nos iremos.

No estoy completamente convencida. Pero si nos vamos ahora, tendremos dos grupos de adversarios detrás. Tal vez tres, porque ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que trama Chaff? Además hay que lidiar con el reloj.

_-Exactamente. Estamos nosotros, reclamando la playa. Ahora ¿a dónde irías? – dice Beetee._

_-Me escondería justo al borde de la selva. Para poder escapar si viniera un ataque. Y para poder espiarnos. – digo. _

_-También para comer. – dice Finnick. – La selva está llena de criaturas y plantas extrañas. Pero a base de mirarnos a nosotros, yo sabría que el pescado es seguro. _

Tengo una extraña sensación que se coloca justo en el pecho, después de aceptar quedarnos hasta terminar con Brutus y Enobaria, esa sensación en la que sabes que estás haciendo algo mal, pero no sabes el que. Supongo yo, que se debe a que no se que pasara después, se que si nos vamos ahora, Johanna no tendrá ninguna consideración con matar a Beetee, que no puedo llevarlo conmigo, porque supondría tener que escoger entre él o Peeta. Y tengo bien claro que el que debe de salir vivo de la arena ese es Peeta, aunque haya decisiones difíciles que tomar. También esta esa pequeña esperanza o inquietud del ¿Por qué los vencedores se han empeñado en salvarle la vida? ¿Qué pasara si me equivoco? Y si fueron simplemente una coincidencia o si todo ha sido una estrategia para ganarse nuestra confianza y convertirnos en presas fáciles o si no entiendo lo que está pasando de verdad? Espera, no hay "si" sobre eso. No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Tengo en claro que los del Trece no hicieron nada para que yo no entrara en la arena, tampoco movieron un dedo por mí, se que lo único que quieren es verme luchar hasta el final utilizar mi cara como estandarte y convertirme en una mártir. Pero entonces ¿Qué pasa con Peeta? Los demás vencedores ¿saben que soy el sinsajo? Y si lo sabe cómo es que se enteraron. El Presidente Snow me quiere muerta, por eso estoy aquí, es la manera más cruel y simple de deshacerse de mí. Entonces, unas preguntas más sensatas se formulan en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué se molesta conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que lo hace sudar frio? ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de mí? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? Muchas más preguntas empiezan a formarse una tras otra, pero ninguna respuesta.

_-Sí, bien. Lo veis. Ahora esto es lo que yo propongo: un ataque a las doce en punto. ¿Qué pasa exactamente a mediodía y a medianoche? – dice Beetee. _

_-El rayo golpea el árbol. – digo. _

Finnick, Peeta y yo, nos restregamos las costras de nuestros cuerpos, ayudando con las espaldas de los demás, y acabamos tan rositas como el marisco de Finnick. Aplicamos otra ronda de medicina porque la piel parece demasiado delicada para el sol, pero el ungüento no se ve ni la mitad de mal sobre la piel suave y será un buen camuflaje en la selva.

Beetee nos llama y resuelta que durante esas horas de juguetear con el cable, si que ha tramado un plan.

_-Sí. Así que lo que estoy sugiriendo es que después de que el rayo golpee a mediodía, pero antes de que golpee a medianoche, extendamos mi cable desde ese árbol hasta el agua salada, que es, por supuesto, altamente conductora. Cuando el rayo golpee, la electricidad viajará por el cable y hacia no solo el agua no también la playa que la rodea, que todavía estará húmeda por la ola de las diez. Cualquier contacto con esas superficies en ese momento será electrocutado. – comenta Beetee. _

Beetee quiere inspeccionar el árbol del rayo antes de prepararlo. Juzgando por el sol, son aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana. Tendremos que dejar nuestra playa pronto, en cualquier caso. El árbol del rayo es inconfundible, por lo mucho que se levanta por encima de los demás. Dividimos tareas. Finnick vigila a Beetee mientras este examina el árbol, Johanna hace un grifo para obtener agua, Peeta recoge frutos secos y yo cazo por ahí cerca. El sonido de la ola de las diez me recuerda que debería regresar, vuelvo con los demás, y limpio mis presas. Peeta y yo nos sentamos para tostar nueces y achicharrar cubitos de rata.

Beetee aún esta andando en el árbol, haciendo no se que, tomando medidas y eso. En un momento dado arranca un pedazo de corteza, se nos une y lo lanza contra el campo de fuerza. Rebota y aterriza en el suelo, brillando. En unos momentos regresa a su color original. Alrededor de este momento oímos un sonido de chasquidos levantándose en el sector adyacente al nuestro. Eso significa que son las once en punto. El volumen es mucho más alto en la selva que en la playa. Todos escuchamos con atención.

-Deberíamos ir saliendo de aquí, en cualquier caso. – dice Johanna. – Falta menos de una hora para que empiecen los rayos.

Aunque no vamos muy lejos. Solo hasta el árbol idéntico en la sección de la lluvia de sangre. Tomamos un picnic, agachados en el suelo, comiendo nuestra comida selvática, esperando por el rayo que señala el mediodía. Tomamos una ruta tortuosa de vuelta a la playa, la arena está lisa y húmeda, barrida por la reciente ola. Esencialmente Beetee nos deja la tarde libre mientras él trabaja con el cable. Al final de la tarde decidimos darnos por ultimo algún tipo de festín de pescado, bajo la guía de Finnick, ensartamos peces y atrapamos marisco en redes, incluso nos sumergimos en busca de ostras.

Johanna monta guardia mientras Finnick, Peeta y yo limpiamos y preparamos el pescado. Peeta acaba de abrir una ostra cuando lo oigo reír.

-¡Eh, mirad esto! – Levanta una brillante y perfecta perla del tamaño de un guisante. – Ya sabes, si sometes el carbón a la suficiente presión, se convierte en perlas. – le dice seriamente a Finnick.

-No, no es cierto. – dice Finnick con displicencia. Pero yo me parto de risa, recordando como una ignorante Effie Trinket me presento a la gente del Capitolio, al ser la única no Vencedora que iba a la arena. Como carbón transformado en perlas por mi significativa existencia. Belleza que se levanta desde el dolor.

Peeta enjuaga la perla en el agua y me la da.

-Para ti. – La levanto en mi palma y examino a la luz del sol su superficie irisada. La conservaría por lo que queda de mis días. La tendría conmigo siempre, sintiendo la esencia de Peeta en ella.

-Gracias. – digo. Peeta se sienta a mi lado, y yo tomo su mano entre las mías. Miro con ojos tranquilos a los ojos azules de la persona que es ahora mi mayor oponente, la persona que me mantendría con vida a expensas de la suya propia. Y me prometo a mí misma que derrotare su plan, porque se lo debo y porque quiero que vuelva a casa.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que me has dicho… Siento, que solo fue un sueño. – dice.

-Fue real. Te quiero Peeta. – vuelvo a repetir aquellas palabras que tanta dificultad me hacían pronunciarlas y que ahora salen de mi boca con tanta facilidad, elevo una mano a su rostro y con delicadeza delineo sus labios con mi dedo. – ¿Es tan difícil de creer? – pregunto.

-Puede – ríe un poco ante su respuesta. – Nunca creí que pudieras corresponderme.

-¿Por qué no? – digo.

-Porque Katniss, eras inalcanzable para mi, ni si quiera podía acercarme a ti y entablar una conversación. Y eso que llevo mucho tiempo intentando hacerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto curiosa.

-Desde los cinco años. – responde.

-¿Qué? Eso es mucho tiempo. – digo sorprendida.

-Lo es. – contesta cabizbajo. Alzo con dulzura su barbilla haciendo que me mire.

-Eso ya no importa. – digo. – Solo recuerda estos momentos. – Sin preámbulos lo acerco a mí y lo beso, intentando transmitirle todo lo que siento, y que nunca pueda olvidar nuestros momentos.

-¡Hey tortolos! Venid a comer. – Grita Johanna a unos metros de nosotros, interrumpiéndonos.

Justo cuando estamos a punto de comer, aparece un paracaídas con dos suplementos para nuestra comida. Un pequeño bote de salsa roja picante y otra ronda más de panecillos del Distrito 3. Finnick, por supuesto, se pone a contarlos de inmediato. Veinticuatro de nuevo. Nos atiborramos hasta que nadie puede tomar ni un bocado más, e incluso entonces quedan sobras. No se conservan, por lo tanto las arrojamos al agua, así los Profesionales no puedan tomar nada.

Cuando Finnick y yo juzgamos que son las nueve, dejamos nuestro campamento sembrado de conchas y empezamos una sigilosa caminata hasta el árbol del rayo a la luz de la luna. Beetee le pide a Finnick que lo asista y los demás montamos guardia. Antes de unir siquiera el cable al árbol, Beetee desenrolla metros y metros de la cosa. Hace que Finnick lo asegure alrededor de una rama y que deje esta en el suelo. Después se colocan uno a cada lado del árbol, pasándose el carrete entre sí a medida que van desarrollando el cable alrededor del tronco, una y otra vez. Al principio parece arbitrario, después veo un patrón, como un intrincado laberinto, apareciendo a la luz de la luna en el lado de Beetee.

El trabajo en el tronco se completa justo cuando oímos empezar la ola. Es hora cuando Beetee revela el resto del plan. Ya que nosotras nos movemos más ágilmente entre los árboles, quiere que Johanna y yo bajemos el rollo a través de la selva, desenrollando el cable a medida que andamos. Tenemos que estirarlo a través de la playa de las doce y sumergir el carrete metálico con todo lo que quede en la profundidad del agua, asegurándonos de que se hunda. Después correr a la selva, si nos vamos ahora, justo ahora, deberíamos estar a tiempo a regresar a la seguridad.

-Quiero ir con ellas como guardia. – dice Peeta de inmediato.

-Eres demasiado lento. Además, te necesitare en este extremo. Katniss vigilara. – dice Beetee. – No hay tiempo para debatir esto. Lo siento. Si las chicas van a salir de allí con vida, tienen que ir moviéndose ya. – le entrega el rollo a Johanna.

No me gusta el plan más que a Peeta. ¿Cómo puedo protegerlo a distancia? Pero Beetee tiene razón. Con su pierna, Peeta es demasiado lento para bajar la colina a tiempo.

-Está bien. – le digo a Peeta. – Solo dejaremos el cable y volveremos derechas hacia arriba.

-No hacia la zona de rayos. – me recuerda Beetee. – dirigíos al árbol en el sector de la una a las dos.

Tomo el rostro de Peeta entre mis manos.

-No te preocupes. Te veré a medianoche. – le doy un beso, y antes de que pueda poner más objeciones, lo suelto y me giro a Johanna. – ¿Lista?

-¿Por qué no? – dice Johanna encogiéndose de hombros. Claramente no es más feliz que yo por estar juntas en esto. Pero todos estamos en la trampa de Beetee. – Tú vigilas, yo desenrollo. Podemos cambiar después.

Sin más discusiones, bajamos la colina.

-Mejor apurar. – dice Johanna. – Quiero poner mucha distancia entre el agua y yo antes de que golpee el rayo. Solo por si acaso Volts calculó mal algo.

-Yo llevare el rollo un rato. – digo. Es un trabajo más duro extender el cable que vigilar, y ella ha tenido un largo turno.

-Aquí. – dice, pasándome el rollo.

Las manos de ambas están aun sobre el cilindro metálico cuando hay una breve vibración. De pronto el delgado cable dorado de arriba salta hacia nosotras, enriendándose en vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de nuestras muñecas. Después el extremo cortado llega serpenteando hasta nuestros pies.

Sólo nos lleva un segundo procesar este rápido giro de los acontecimientos. Johanna y yo nos miramos, pero ninguna de las dos tiene que decirlo. Alguien por encima de nosotras ha cortado el cable. Y llegara hasta nosotras en cualquier momento.

Mi mano se libera del cable y acaba de cerrarse sobre las plumas de una flecha cuando el cilindro metálico me golpea en el lateral de la cabeza. Lo siguiente que se es que estoy tumbado sobre la espalda encima de las viñas, un dolor terrible en mi sien izquierda. Algo no está bien con mis ojos. Mi visión se nubla, enfocándose y desenfocándose, mientras lucho por juntar las dos lunas flotando en el cielo en una sola. Es difícil respirar y me doy cuenta de que Johanna está sentada sobre mi pecho con las rodillas presionadas contra mis hombros.

Siento una puñalada en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Intento apartarme pero aun estoy demasiado incapacitada. Johanna está cerrando algo, supongo que la punta de su cuchillo, en mi carne, girándola a uno y otro lado. Hay una terrible sensación de desgarro y una calidez corre por mi muñeca, llenándome la palma. Pasa la mano por mi brazo y cubre la mitad de la cara con mi sangre.

-¡Quédate abajo! – sisea. Su peso abandona mi cuerpo y estoy sola.

¿Quédate abajo? Pienso. ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Mis ojos se cierran, bloqueando el mundo inconsciente, mientras intento sacarle algún sentido a mi situación.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es en Johanna empujando a Wiress a la playa. "Solo quédate abajo, ¿sí? Pero no atacó a Wiress. No como esto. En cualquier caso, yo no soy Wiress. No soy Nuts. "Sólo quédate abajo, ¿sí?" resuena dentro de mi cerebro.

Pisadas llegando. Dos pares. Pesadas, no intentando ocultar su situación. La voz de Brutus diciendo.

-¡Podemos darla por muerta! ¡Vamos, Enobaria! – Pies moviéndose hacia la noche.

¿Lo estoy? Entro y salgo de la inconsciencia buscando una respuesta. Pero lo único que se me viene a la mente es: Johanna me atacó. Golpeo ese cilindro contra mi cabeza. Me cortó el brazo, probablemente haciendo un daño irreparable a venas y arterias. La alianza se terminó. Finnick y Johanna debían tener un acuerdo para volverse en nuestra contra esta noche. Sabía que deberíamos habernos ido por la mañana. No sé de qué lado está Beetee. Pero ahora yo soy una presa y Peeta también.

La explosión de un cañón hace que mis ojos se abran de golpe por el pánico. ¡Peeta! Ahora más que nunca no puedo darme por vencido, tengo que encontrarlo, saber que está bien, que ya se ha dado cuenta que está en la boca del lobo. Tengo que volver junto a él y mantenerlo con vida. Hace falta cada gramo de mi fuerza para sentarme y arrastrarme a una posición erguida apoyada contra un árbol. Sin aviso, me echo hacia delante y vomito el festín de marisco, haciendo arcadas hasta que ya no es posible que quede ninguna ostra en mi cuerpo. Temblando y empapada de sudor, evaluó mi condición física.

Cuando levanto mi brazo herido, la sangre me salpica en la cara y el mundo da otro salto alarmante. Cierro con fuerza los ojos y me aferro al árbol hasta que las cosas se estabilizan un poco, después doy unos pocos pasos con cuidado hasta un árbol vecino, arranco algo de musgo y sin examinar más la herida, me vendo el brazo con fuerza. Definitivamente, mejor no verlo. Después permito a mi mano tocar tentativamente la herida de mi cabeza. Hay un enorme chichón pero no mucha sangre. Me seco las manos con musgo y agarro el arco con manos temblorosas con mi lastimado brazo izquierdo. Aseguro una flecha en la cuerda. Obligo a mis pies ascender por la ladera.

Peeta. Mi último deseo. Mi promesa de mantenerlo con vida para que vuelva a casa sano y salvo se vuelve cada vez más lejana, pero lo hare, tengo que encontrarlo. Me agacho detrás de una cortina de viñas, ocultándome justo a tiempo. Finnick pasa volando a mi lado, su piel ensombrecida por la medicina, saltando sobre la vegetación como un ciervo. Enseguida ve la situación de mi ataque, debe de ver la sangre.

-¡Johanna! ¡Katniss! – grita. Me quedo en el sitio hasta que se va en la dirección que tomaron Johanna y los Profesionales.

Me muevo tan rápidamente como puedo sin hacer que el mundo se convierta en un remolino. Los chasquidos se vuelven más intensos conforme avanzo, tal vez son mis oídos los que palpitan por el golpe, pero no lo sabré hasta que se callen, pero cuando lo hagan, empezaran los rayos. Tengo que ir más rápido. Tengo que llegar hasta Peeta.

La explosión de otro cañón me para en seco. Otro muerto. Mi corazón se acelera alarmado de que uno de esos cañones pueda ser Peeta. Sé que todos corriendo en todas direcciones armados y asustados justo ahora, podría ser cualquiera, pero esta sensación, no se va. Obligo a mis piernas a correr.

Algo atrapa mis pies y caigo de bruces. Lo siento envolverse a mí alrededor, enredándome en fibras afiladas. ¡Una red! Me agito sólo un momento, sólo consiguiendo que la red se vuelva más ajustada a mí alrededor y después la veo brevemente a la luz de la luna. Confusa, levanto el brazo y veo que esta enredado en relucientes hilos dorados. No es para nada una de las redes de Finnick, sino el cable de Beetee.

Me pongo en pie con cuidado y descubro que estoy en un trozo de la cosa que se enredo en un tronco en su camino de vuelta al árbol del rayo. Me desenredo lentamente del cable, salgo de alcance y prosigo mi ascenso. Mantengo las vueltas del cable a unos metros a mi izquierda como guía mientras corro, pero tengo mucho cuidado de no tocarlo. Si esos insectos se están apagando y el primer rayo está a punto de golpear el árbol, entonces su energía bajara por ese cable y cualquiera en contacto con él morirá.

El árbol aparece en mi campo de visión, su tronco cubierto de oro. Aflojo el paso, intentando moverme con algo de sigilo, pero la verdad es que tengo de mantenerme en pie. Busco una señal de los demás. Nadie. Nadie está aquí.

-¿Peeta? – llamo suavemente. – ¿Peeta?

Un leve gemido me responde y me doy la vuelta para encontrar una figura tumbada en el suelo más arriba.

-¡Beetee! – exclamo. Me apresuro y me arrodillo a su lado. El gemido debe de haber sido involuntario. No está consciente, aunque no puedo ver ninguna herida salvo el tajo bajo su codo. – ¡Beetee! ¡Beetee, qué está pasando! ¿Quién te cortó? ¡Beetee! – lo sacudo de la forma de la que nunca deberías sacudir a nadie herido, pero no sé que más hacer. Gime otra vez y brevemente levanta una mano para apartarme.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que está sosteniendo un cuchillo, uno que Peeta llevaba antes, creo que está envuelto en cable sin apretar. Perpleja, me pongo en pie y levanto el cable, confirmando que está unido al árbol. Entorno los ojos mirando colina arriba y me doy cuenta que estamos a sólo a unos pocos pasos del campo de fuerza. ¿Qué hizo Beetee? ¿Intentó clavar el cuchillo en el campo de fuerza tal y como hizo Peeta accidentalmente? ¿Y qué pasa con el cable? ¿Era este su plan de reserva? ¿Si electrificar el agua fallaba, tenia pensando enviar la energía del rayo al campo de fuerza? ¿Qué haría eso, en cualquier caso? ¿Nada? ¿Mucho? ¿Freírnos a todos? El campo de fuerza debe de ser sobre todo también energía, supongo. Lo he visto parpadear cuando el cuchillo de Peeta lo tocó y cuando mis flechas lo golpearon.

Otro cañón resuena mis oídos, que ahora no están pitando, lo que significa que después de todo eran los insectos. Ese cañón me altera un poco más, no sé donde esta Peeta, no puedo hacer nada por Beetee, el vendaje de musgo de mi brazo está empapado y no tiene sentido engañarme a mí misma. Estoy tan mareada que me desmayaré en cuestión de minutos. Tengo que apartarme de este árbol y…

Escucho pasos, puedo oírlos venir, a dos. Abriéndose camino rápidamente a través de la selva, mis rodillas empiezan a flaquear y me derrumbo junto a Beetee, apoyando el peso sobre los talones. Mi arco y flechas se colocan en posición. Si puedo acabar con ellos, ¿sobrevivirá Peeta al resto?

Enobaria y Finnick llegan al árbol del rayo, no pueden verme, sentada por encima de ellos en la ladera, mi piel camuflada con ungüento. Apunto al cuello de Enobaria. Con algo de suerte, cuando la mate, Finnick se agachará detrás del árbol en busca de refugio justo cuando el rayo golpe. Y eso pasará de un momento a otro. De pronto la voz de Johanna me detiene.

-¡Finnick! – grita Johanna, llegando hasta él agitada, y ensangrentada. Enobaria al darse cuenta que está sola y sin armas, sale corriendo. Están por seguirla, pero mi lamento por perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas, los hace detenerse y observar en mi dirección.

-¿Katniss? – me llama Finnick, pero yo no responde. Sigo con arco y flecha apuntando ahora hacia él. – Lo siento, yo no quería… yo solo lo golpe… él ya no está. – comienza a decir entrecortadamente, pero yo no entiendo lo que dice.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. No tardaran en caer los rayos. – dice Johanna.

Pero yo no me muevo, no entiendo del todo las palabras de Finnick, ah que se refiere, porque lo siente. ¿Siente él a vernos traicionado? No por supuesto que no lo hace. Entonces cual es el motivo de su disculpa. _Yo solo lo golpe._ ¿A quién golpeo? A ¿Beetee? Fue él quien lo lastimo. _Él ya no está._ Entonces entiendo, no es a Beetee a quien se refiere, entonces hago las cuentas. Tres cañones. Finnick, Johanna, Enobaria, Beetee y yo. Tres muertos. Brutus, Chaff y… Peeta. Mi corazón deja de latir al entender las palabras de Finnick... Peeta... está muerto... se ha ido...

**...**

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Lamento mucho el retraso, se que no es una buena excusa, pero quería disfrutar de mi ultima semana de vacaciones, por eso no actualice, y ahora, que entre a clases, se me hará un poco difícil actualizar mas seguido, o mas bien escribir, ya que cada semana tengo que leer un libro. Yo estaría feliz leyendo libros cada semana, pero no estos porque son totalmente aburridos. Bueno ya no las abrumo mas. Pero si que las extrañe. _

_El capitulo, uff espero no me maten por dejarlo hay, pero si no iba hacer demasiado largo, porque lo que si vieron el titulo del principio esta dividido en dos partes, ahora si viene creo yo lo bueno y los cambios. _

_Si tengo listo el capitulo 39 para el domingo, lo publicare, si no pues veré que día. xD_

_Saben me he dado cuenta que nunca eh agradecido a todas esas personas que me ponen en favoritos y alertas, & ya que nunca lo eh hecho lo haré ahora: _

_La chica sin pan **/** Micro-stars **/** darknashecullen** /** jutresca **/** Team 7 - Girl **/** magui9999 **/ **Elisabeta . Gray **/** minafan **/** SaRgUeReTa** /** princesaartemisa **/** Ires **/** monogotas2 **/** daphne-gabycoco** /** Xime25 **/** adriana2011 **/** Denisse97 **/** CandyAndSweetGirl **/** KristenRock **/** Nymphaea´s **/** anaprinces25** /** ConaCartes **/** Tamynna **/** rusher . henderson . 9 **/** XiimMellark **/ **Luzyla . Palermo **/** ConyFarias **/** Kuroi Kuchiki **/** Jota97 **/** Yaimaria **/** natin mellark **/** EllieZarcek **/** Kobato12 **/** BloodyThoughts** /** LoveDamonSalvatore** /** marii-hhrpotter **/** Guilliman1962 **/** jaulas de noche **/** Dayree **/** veraniega** /** zairyasi **/** whatsgoon** /** maiaiauchiha **/** Gluken** / **_

_**Muchas Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. También a todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta y leen gracias. **_

_**"CandyAndSweetGirl"** Me alegro de que te gustara el vídeo y el capitulo lo hice tan solo para ustedes 3, lo que resta de la historia les dejare dejando mas cosillas ;D Yo en la que no pare de llorar fue en la primera en la de 3MSC me pase lo que restaba de la película llorando a mas no poder, no podía dejar de llorar, fue tan triste la muerte de pollo (snif snif) Si la canción la ame, por eso quise compartirla. ;) _

_**"magaly"** Yo tambien amo el personaje de Finnick y Johanna, la broma del ungüento, tiene que estar en la película de ley. Si ya era mucho beso dado de Johanna a Peeta, aunque le fue bien, porque Katniss pudo declararse le, me alegro de que te haya gustado esa parte :3 La apertura de los juegos, no mucho la verdad, es que salí xD pero lo buscare en youtube, para ver esa parte y comentamos ¿Vale? A mi también me gusta Harry Potter :)  
_

_**"LenaPrince"** Me alegra a ver podido ayudarte, por que si esta un poco confuso si Peeta beso o no a otra, pero bueno eso solo lo sabe Suzanne Collins. Hay que feliz me haces al ver que te encanto esa parte x3 quería que fuera único y especial. Cuando estuve leyendo En Llamas iba imaginando miles de cosas de las que podría pasar, pero nunca me imagine que harían explotar la arena, pero me alegro que lo hicieran así se salvaron mas. Finnick es uno de esos personajes que no puedes olvidar, como alguien que ya tiene dinero, es un símbolo sexual y todas la mujeres quieren estar con él, solo puede pensar y estar para Annie aun cuando ella no esta bien, es algo de lo que hoy en día no se ve mucho. Finnick se da cuenta de que algo pasaba con Peeta cuando Katniss lo ve llegar a las carrozas por eso se le ocurrió tal cosa xD ¡Oh! Ke$ha del Capitolio, no lo había pensando, pero puede ser :/ xD _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Si es que ya era mucho beso para Peeta de parte de Johanna, pues él solo quería besos míos y de Katniss, bueno no, solo de Katniss xD por lo que le puso un hasta aquí. Pero Finnick no se podía quedar atrás con los celitos de Katniss. La escena de los charlajos sin duda vemos el lado sensible de Finnick, él que muy pocos llegan a conocer, el verdadero Finnick y no el engreído que todos quieren del Capitolio. Aww me alegro mucho de que te gustara la escena del beso, y la conversación sentí que era necesaria porque en Sinsajo vimos mas Finnick - Katniss que Peeta - Finnick. Si me gustan mucho las sagas, novelas, libros, series, etc. Que va por etapas de superación de la muerte de un ser querido, como aunque ya no este entre ellos, sigue su presencia y que no puedes derrumbarte, porque tu vida sigue. Soy sincera me gusta Crepúsculo, pero ya no tanto como antes, si sigo al pendiente de noticias, gracias a una web, veo sus películas, pero eh descubierto que hay mejores sin ofender, y viéndola bien no es muy buena la trama. E libro es bueno, en lo personal a mi me gusto, pero cada persona tiene sus opiniones y gustos ;D Supongo yo que las ronchitas ya se te han de ver quitado. ;) _

_**"Nymphaea´s"** Gracias Nympha aww me gusta esa determinación xD Espero sea de tu agrado y te guste mucho este capitulo y no quieras matarme por el final xD. _

_**"Ada"** Hola Ada, capitulo 6, todavía te falta un buen tramo, espero cuando llegues a este puedas ver tu contestación y te siga gustando como te gusta ahora. Gracias por leer. Y espero podamos seguir leyéndonos. :)  
_

**_Esta frase se la robe a mi maestro de matemáticas de este semestre, me llamo mucho la atención, pero no se de donde la saco él. xD_**

**_"El que no conoce el lugar a donde quiere llegar, no le importa el camino que tome." _**

**_Review? :3_**


	39. Catástrofe Parte II

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 39: Catástrofe. Parte II**

_Katniss Pov. _

"_Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme" _

"_Te lo prometo"_

Una promesa que no cumplirá, porque se ha ido, y me ha dejado sola. Sola. Como tantas personas lo han hecho. Y yo solo me pregunto ¿qué hecho mal? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Peeta no, él no. _"Te veré a medianoche"_ fue lo último que le dije, y no lo cumplí, casi es la hora, nunca volveré a verlo, lo he perdido y es todo culpa mía, por no insistir e irnos por la mañana, por dejarlo solo, por creer que el plan de Beetee seria de ayuda, de tan solo dejarnos menos enemigos a los que enfrentar. Enemigo… la palabra evoca en mí un recuerdo reciente. Lo traigo al presente. La expresión del rostro de Haymitch. _"Katniss cuando estés en la arena…"_ El ceño fruncido, el recelo. _"¿Qué?"_ Oigo mi propia voz tensándose al erizarme ante una acusación no pronunciada. _"Solo recuerda quién es el enemigo" _Dice Haymitch. _"Eso es todo."_

-Finnick, ayúdame a sacar a Beetee de aquí. – oigo a la lejanía la voz de Johanna.

Es cuando vuelvo al presente, al lugar donde lo perdí todo. La arena. No supe en qué momento baje mi arco, ni en qué momento lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por mis mejillas. Estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso emocional. Tengo claro quién es el enemigo aquí, quien nos mata de hambre y nos tortura y nos mata en la arena, pero también sé que Peeta está muerto y que el culpable está en frente mío.

-Nadie se ira de aquí. – escucho mi propia voz, firme y amenazante, pero no los veo, mis ojos están fijos en el cuchillo de Beetee. Mis manos temblorosas deslizan el cable de la empuñadura, lo enrollan en torno a la flecha justo sobre las plumas y lo aseguran con un nudo aprendido durante el entrenamiento. Por fin entiendo su plan.

-Katniss, de verdad lo lamento mucho. – dice un arrepentido Finnick.

-¡Que esperan! ¡Los rayos no tardaran en caer! – Grita Johanna.

-No se irán… porque todos moriremos al igual que él. – digo, levantándome y girándome hacia el campo de fuerza, mi arco se levanta hacia ese cuadrado vibrante, el fallo. Dejo volar la flecha, la veo golpear su objetivo y desvanecerse, arrastrando consigo el hilo de oro detrás.

Mi pelo se pone de punta y el rayo golpea el árbol. No tengo nada por lo que volver a casa, es la mejor manera de morir, de rebelarme y arruinar los planes del Capitolio, y así entregarle a Coin su estandarte. El Sinsajo que hasta su último aliento, fue desafiando al Presidente Snow.

Un fogonazo blanco recorre el cable y durante sólo un momento, la cúpula explota en una cegadora luz azul. Me caigo de espaldas al suelo, el cuerpo inútil, paralizado, los ojos congelados abiertos, mientras ligeros pedacitos de materia me llueven encima. Justo antes de que empiecen las explosiones, encuentro una estrella.

Todo parece erupcionar a la vez, la tierra explota en lluvias de polvo y plantas. Los árboles estallan en llamas. Incluso el cielo se llena con fogonazos de brillantes colores. Cierro los ojos, intentando no volverlos abrir más, creando una ilusión de reencontrarme con él allá a donde voy. Siento como garras metálicas se deslizan debajo de mí, llevándome hasta mi perdición, mis ojos siguen débilmente cerrados, y lo que se cuela por ellos son figuras oscuras a mi alrededor, siento como miles de manos empiezan a inspeccionar cada herida de mi cuerpo, pero yo ya no presto más atención, lo único que quiero es morir.

Cuando regreso a la semiconsciencia, puedo sentir que estoy tumbada sobre una mesa acolchada. Está la sensación punzante de tubos en mi brazo izquierdo. Están intentando mantenerme con vida, ¿por qué? Porque harán de mi muerte la más lenta, dolorosa y públicamente como sea posible. Es que no pueden dejarme morir y ya. Soy incapaz de moverme, pero puedo abrir los párpados, mi brazo derecho ha recuperado algo de movilidad. Está extendido cruzándome el abdomen, no tengo coordinación motora, pero consigo mover el brazo de un lado a otro hasta que arranco unos tubos. Salta un pitido y después me arrastra a la inconsciencia.

Peeta…

La siguiente vez que salgo a la superficie, los tubos están de vuelta en mi brazo. Puedo abrir los ojos y levantar levemente la cabeza, observo el lugar en donde me encuentro. Estoy en una gran habitación blanca, con todo tipo de lujo a mí alrededor, el pitido de una maquina a mi izquierda me lastima los tímpanos. ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero que me dejen morir! Golpeo la cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás contra lo acolchado y me desvanezco de nuevo.

Mi chico del pan…

Cuando por fin, de verdad, me despierto, levanto la mano y descubro que vuelvo a tener movilidad en mi cuerpo. Me siento y me aferro a la mesa acolchada hasta que la habitación se enfoca. Mi brazo izquierdo está vendado, pero sigo llevando un par de tubos, pero no como los anteriores. Está vez al hacer movimiento no caigo de nueva cuenta a la inconsciencia. Estoy desnuda salvo por un delgado camisón. No hay ventanas en la habitación, por lo que no puedo definir si es de día o de noche. Pero eso qué más da. Estoy en el Capitolio eso seguro, estoy furiosa, ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? ¿Por qué no me dejaron reunirme con Peeta?

Peeta… Él no merecía morir, una lágrima solitaria, resbala por mi mejilla, cayendo sobre mi mano. ¡Es injusto! Pienso. Los demás tuvieron que morir, yo debía morir, no Peeta. "Yo solo lo golpe" Las palabras de Finnick siguen martilleando mi cerebro, necesito respuestas, necesito saber que fue lo que paso, porque Johanna me ataco, y estando aquí no las conseguiré. Deslizo la jeringa bajo el vendaje que cubre la herida de mi brazo. No hay guardias en la puerta, salgo lo más sigilosa que puedo, los pasillos son largos y profundos, varias puertas con ventanillas, pero todas permanecen cerradas. Sigo andando por los pasillos, no encuentro ni a Finnick, ni a Beetee, ni a Johanna. Al final del pasillo hay dos salidas la derecha e izquierda, cuando estoy por decidirme por un camino, dos hombres vestidos de blanco, me ven y gritan, salgo corriendo mas por instinto que por sobrevivencia, quiero respuestas y aun no las eh obtenido, una alarma comienza a sonar por todo el pasillo, es molesta, tras de mi varios agentes de la paz me persiguen, yo sigo corriendo todo lo que puedo.

Pero ya no hay salida vuelvo al mismo lugar en el cual empecé, los agentes intentan detener mi inminente huida, así que cuando se me acercan, pataleo, forcejeo y clavo la jeringa que llevo conmigo, pero es inútil, estoy atrapada, no hay salida. Necesitan más de cinco para poder detenerme y cuando lo hacen, uno de los dos hombres de blanco que vi antes, me inyecta algo en el brazo, que me vuelve a llevar a la inconsciencia.

Estoy bajo los últimos efectos del sedante, un espontaneo mareo me llega de repente producido por un repugnante aroma. Se me hace vagamente familiar, como si alguna vez hubiera tenido el desagrado de que mi olfato lo registrara. De pronto me encuentro en el bosque, pero no el del Distrito 12, si no otro muy diferente, a mis pies se encuentran fila tras fila de las rosas más hermosas que hubiera visto jamás, rosa, naranja puesta de sol, e incluso azul pálido, pero más allá, se encuentra un arbusto delgado, con varios brotes blancos empezando abrirse, estoy por tomar una y olerla, pero el ruido de alguien acercándose me detiene y me hace girarme para encontrarme al causante de tan escandaloso ruido, pero no hay nadie, por lo que vuelvo a lo que estaba. Estiro mi brazo para coger la flor, pero me detengo justo a tiempo de tocarla, las rosas ya no son blancas, ante mi tengo las más desagradables flores bañadas en sangre, a mis fosas nasales llega el penetrante aroma de sangre combinada con el de las rosas, una combinación de lo más extraña y repugnante. Frunzo el ceño ante tal asquerosidad.

Voy volviendo a la conciencia poco a poco, abro los ojos ante la sorpresa de sentir ese aroma tan real, tan nauseabundo que lo es, frente a mi está la única persona que tanto odiaba, la que me arrebato todo lo que más quería. Hombre bajo de pelo blanco y ojos de serpiente, mirándome fijamente. El Presidente Snow. Intento moverme, pero algo me lo impide, mis manos están firmemente atadas a la mesa acolchada, así que desisto de intentar huir.

-Me alegro de volverla a ver, Señorita Everdeen. – dice Snow sonriendo, por primera vez veo sus labios gruesos y su piel demasiado estirada. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su aliento. Al ver que yo no respondo él continúa. – Y lamento mucho lo que le paso al joven Mellark. – termina diciendo, tanteando el terreno, capturado cada gesto y movimiento que hago al escuchar su nombre saliendo de su boca.

-Mentira. – digo sin perder contacto con sus ojos de serpiente.

-Bueno, tiene razón, está situación sería mucho más fácil acordando no mentirnos mutuamente. – dice.

-¿A que le debo el honor de su visita? – pregunto con repulsión. Al no poder ser paciente con esta situaciones, quiero que acabe, que me mate hay mismo si es necesario.

-No sabe Srta. Everdeen cuantos problemas me ha causado su rebeldía. Si hubiera escuchado al Sr. Mellark todas esas vidas inocentes pudieron a verse evitado. – Lo miro sin comprender del todo sus palabras, ¿vidas inocentes? A quienes se está refiriendo. Snow. No hace falta preguntar, deduzco que mi rostro debe de reflejar la confusión misma, por lo que alza una mano y con un aparato pequeño, presiona un botón y el televisor que está en la habitación se enciende.

Me quedo congelada al ver las imágenes que trasmiten desde el Distrito 12, o más bien lo que queda de él. Una reportera comienza hablar diciéndole a la gente del Capitolio y los demás Distritos, como fue que el Distrito 12 acabo en ruinas, justo como le paso al Distrito 13 en los días oscuros. Hace tan solo unos días, específicamente el día en el que la arena exploto, el Capitolio mando bombardear el Distrito, ante tal suceso ocurrido por mi culpa. No puedo evitar pensar en mi madre, en Gale, su familia, la familia de Peeta, Sae la Grasienta, las personas que conocía del Quemador, y demás. Todos muertos, por mi culpa. No me queda nada por lo que seguir. Estoy más sola de lo que podría imaginar.

-Si tantos problemas le he causado, porque no me mata y acaba con esta situación de una vez por todas. – me sorprendo al escuchar mi voz con rabia y no quebradiza por las lagrimas que amenazan por salir, pero no llorare, no frente a él. No le daré el gusto.

-¡Oh, no querida! No es tan fácil, siempre debe de haber algo a cambio, algo que ganar. – dice.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunto.

-Quiero que los Distritos vuelvan a temer al poder del Capitolio. Y usted Srta. Everdeen va hacernos de gran ayuda para eso. – vuelve a sonreír.

-Porque tendría que hacerlo, usted mato a mi familia. – digo.

-Su padre no era más que un líder influyente para los demás rebeldes, tenía que ser eliminado cuanto antes. – Hay una larga pausa en la que me examina. Después se limita a decir. – Pero no solo a eso eh venido. Tengo entendido que varios de los Vencedores tenían un plan de rescate.

-No tengo nada que ver en eso. – me precipito a contestar.

-Bueno eso me cierne a mí saber si dice la verdad o no. – me mira desafiante, como si esperara algo que le confirmara sus sospechas. Dos golpecitos en la puerta rompen nuestro contacto visual. – Adelante – dice Snow.

-¿Nos mando llamar Presidente Snow? – dice Venia un poco tímida.

-Sí, quiero que la tengan lista para el programa.

Flavius, Octavia y Venia pasan a la habitación con maletines de todo tipo de tamaños, alojándolos en una esquina, mientras ellos se acomodan, el Presidente Snow se acerca a mí.

-Recuerde esto Srta. Everdeen ni los más fuertes pueden contra el Capitolio. – repite las mismas palabras que una vez pronuncio al anunciar el Quarter Quell. Da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, dejándome con mi equipo de preparación.

Cuatro horas más tarde, estoy lista para lo que supongo yo, es mi condena de muerte, mi equipo me ha colocado una obra maestra diseñada por Cinna, una onda de culpabilidad me invade, yo no debería estar usando esto, es un hermoso vestido negro con destellos carbonizados, la parte baja es blanca subiendo como lenguas de fuego, pero sin tener el toque rojo, naranja flama. Mi maquillaje es natural con un poco de delineador negro en mis parpados, y mi peinado es mi habitual trenza con algunos mechones por fuera. No quiero que algo tan valioso como la ropa hecha por Cinna se llene de mi sangre.

Cuatro agentes de la paz me custodian y me guían hacia un salón grande y majestuoso, adornado por una mesa larga con varios platillos bien colocados en el centro. Cuando doy un paso adentro, varios pares de ojos y cámaras apuntan en mi dirección. Escucho como Caesar Flickerman se dirige a la multitud por medio de una cámara que seguro lo están trasmitiendo en vivo y en directo.

-Todo Panem se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la chica en llamas. ¡Pues aquí la tienen damas y caballeros! Katniss Everdeen.

Presto atención a las personas que están en la habitación algunos son conocidos y otros son rostros que jamás había visto en mi vida. Muy al fondo deslumbro a Plutarch Heavensbee creía que a estas alturas él estaría muerto por no poder controlar la explosión en la arena. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y veo lastima en ellos. Me hace sentir nerviosa y confusa.

-Srta. Everdeen la estábamos esperando.

**...**

**_Hola, chicas guapas. _**

_Siento mucho dejarlo hasta hay, pero era eso o esperar mas tiempo en actualizar, por lo que preferí traerles este capitulo hoy, como había puesto. Pero esta vez no tengo bien definido cuando volveré a subir capitulo, ya que ando un poco atrasadita en mis lecturas xD y son para el miércoles. Pero si todo sale bien y me llega la inspiración yo creo que nos volveremos a leer hasta el domingo, o sino lunes o martes. Pero para mayor confirmación, mejor estén al pendientes de mi twitter, aunque lo tenga un poco abandonadillo, pero creo que servirá como medio de comunicación para decirles cuando publicare. Ya saben búsquenme como Butterflymoonn.  
_

_Ahora con la historia, huy tendrán que esperar un poco para saber que fue lo que sucedió con Peeta. Como pudieron darse cuenta, el trece no los rescato. Espero les guste este capitulo y como ira llevándose la historia._

_**"Ires"** Que bueno que volviste, ojala y te la hayas pasado más que bien en tus juegos xD yo no he tenido la oportunidad de ir allí, pero espero y algún día pueda hacerlo :) De las clases, hasta ahora todo bien, solo que odiare los martes y jueves que salgo tarde :( pero bueno eso no es lo mas importante. Recuerdas la historia de "mi Peeta" pues digamos que cierto "mejor amigo de el" acaba de cambiarse a mi salón, no se si es buena o mala suerte, pero está hay y como dos de mis amigas lo conocen pues se sienta con nosotras, ya te imaginaras las carrillas que me hacen xD Bueno del capitulo, uff tendré mas cuidado de lo que coma jahaha Peeta, Peeta, tranqui, solo unos capítulos mas y sabrás que paso con él. Te mantendré informada por su ocupo de tus servicios como salvavidas. ;D_

_**"KristenRock"** Lo siento, creo que mande a varias al hospital, por los paros cardiacos xD Peeta... tendrás que ser paciente para leer lo que le paso. XD Que mala soy. Lo sé esa frase llega, como una persona puede estar tan dispuesta a dar su vida por salvarla, es tan hermoso :3 _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Awww, me encanto tu abrazote, y tú repentina aparición con Kreacher, :3 pero ya que te fuiste y no me dejaste responderte ahora lo hago, siempre estaré agradecida y nunca dejare de decir gracias & más a ti... :D Bueno lamentablemente no la disfrute con ningún Finnick o Peeta, por el momento solo soy yo, mi familia y amigos. xD si te digo algo no necesito los horóscopos para saber en que mes me llegara el amor, ya que no va una ni dos si no tres veces las que me pasa que siempre me ando enamorando por los meses de octubre y septiembre es de lo más raro. Pero eso sonó muy no se como jhahaa Pues yo creo que si se escucharon varios cañonazos en la mía, mandados por todas ustedes xD Creo que Finnick quedara un poco traumado con el pan después de la arena jhaha Tu curiosidad queda un poco resuelta con este capitulo, pero ya se que no del todo xD ¿Enserio crees que ganaría oros? Porque tomo un avión ahoritita mismo y me voy al Capitolio. Paso por ti y te vienes conmigo xD. No, la verdad es que no, u_u ya quisiera yo que Peeta me hiciera caso x/ Yo quede decepcionada con "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" no del libro aclaro, pero si de la película eclipse, porque yo leí por hay que habrían escenas del libro & no vi ninguna, pensé que habría un poco mas de Bree y de Diego,pero no, así que me quede con las ganas :/ & Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Si lees y conoces puedes sentenciar, mientras tanto, no mas quedarías como un tonto. Gracias por el dato, ahora se de donde saco la frase mi profesor de matemáticas. Nos puso dos, pero la que me llamo la atención fue esa. ;)  
_

_**"Miss Sugar Cubes"** Hola chica, no te preocupes, yo estoy muy agradecida con todas aquellas personas que me leen. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste :) Me gustaría mucho adelantar algo, pero no puedo. Necesito organizar bien mis ideas, y como todas están revueltas pues ni yo entiendo xD Creo que vas a querer asesinarme porque tendrás que esperar tantito para saber lo que le ocurrió a Peeta. x) haré todo lo que pueda por no tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no prometo nada. :) _

_**"ConyFarias"** Gracias, me alegro al saber que te gusto. Sobre Peeta, ha esperar un poco más para ver que fue lo que le paso xD Por ahora, aquí el capitulo como lo dije. ;) _

_**"LenaPrince"** Lo sé, fue el peor momento para que Peeta no estuviera con Katniss despues de tan magnificas declaraciones :/ Oh, eso no sabia, a lo mejor y si a lo mejor y no, pero quien sabe, si si hubiera sabido que eras tu xD, Por cierto, esta vez te regañare, _ Nunca menosprecies lo que puedes llegar hacer ok? A lo mejor y si me gusta lo que escribes. Por que déjame decirte que yo no me veía escribiendo fics, una vez lo intente hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando comencé a leer y tenia una idea y la quise plantear así que comencé y escribí, ahora que lo veo es algo vergonzoso. La segunda vez que lo intente fue con una amiga, era una idea rara, aun lo tengo si quieres puedo mostrarte lo para que veas que era patética xD jahaha Así que yo lo que me propongo todos los días es mejorar ;D Espero y no volver a ver que dices esas cosas tan feas ehh. Pero ya después de tal regañazo. Que estés bien :)  
_

_**"monogotas2"** Inhala Exhala, tranquila, Peeta por el momento no aparecerá y no se sabrá de él, pero pronto mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, sabrás lo que paso realmente. Espero poder actualizar mas seguido, pero me estreso al no tener tiempo para hacer algo mas que tareas y leer libros aburridos de mis maestros. puff xD _

_**"Cassiecisneros"** Lo siento, xD pero era parte del capitulo la emoción, Jhaha bueno aunque casi les doy un infarto, pero tu no te preocupes, esta historia tiene cosas diferentes, así que para enterarte tendrás que seguir leyendo xD jhehe _

_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todas. _

_La frase de hoy se la robe a un amigo que quiero muchísimo, no se de donde la saco, pero yo la complete xD _

**_"No importa quien eres, ni de donde vengas, si tienes un sueño, nadie allá fuera impedirá que lo cumplas, solo tu sabes si tienes el valor y la fortaleza para poder cumplirlo"_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	40. El árbol de la ejecución

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 40: El Árbol de la Ejecución.**

_Katniss Pov. _

Escuchar la voz del Presidente Snow dirigiéndose a mí, hace que la piel se me erice y las ganas de devolver el estomago lleguen sin previo aviso.

-Ya que esta aquí nuestra invitada especial, sentémonos y comamos. – dice alegremente Snow, señalando con su mano derecha la mesa de enfrente. Yo trago en seco. Me quedo de pie sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Y siento como alguien me empuja suavemente hacia una de las sillas junto a Snow, que está sentado en la punta de la mesa y enfrente mío Plutarch Heavensbee.

Y de nuevo sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, hay tanto que quiero preguntarle, pero estando aquí se me hace imposible. Todos comienzan a comer de sus platillos, menos yo, se que la comida del Capitolio es muy buena, pero aunque tuviera hambre no probaría bocado en este momento, ni si quiera me molesto en tomar mis utensilios. Pasa un minuto, después cinco y al final se hace media hora. Snow se da cuenta de mi negativa a comer y habla.

-¿Algún problema con la comida Srta. Everdeen? – pregunta, con un tono burlón que me hace cabrear.

-A demás, de que toda esta comida es obtenida de los Distritos, ninguna. – respondo con el mismo tono que él.

-Veo que sigue estando sin humor. – dice Snow, ahora un poco más serio.

-¿Y cómo podría estarlo? – le reto. – ¿Quiero saber que es todo este rollo de "una cena amigable con un tributo" – exijo.

-Pensamos en guardarlo para el postre, pero ya que usted esta tan ansiosa por averiguarlo, lo haremos a su manera. – responde.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente, no sé lo que me espera, pero sé que no será nada bueno. Ha llegado mi hora, pienso.

-De verdad Srta. Everdeen, ¿qué tanto confía en aquellas personas que le dijeron que podrían darle libertad? – me pregunta Snow. No confió en el Distrito 13 y mi silencio le da la respuesta deseada al Presidente. – Bien, veo que sabe exactamente donde moverse. – continua Snow. – Por lo tanto, no ha de conocer las intenciones de la persona Alma Coin, ni lo que ha hecho. – una sonrisa triunfa se dibuja en sus labios carnosos al no obtener de nuevo una respuesta. – ¿A qué precio está dispuesta a llegar por verme derrotado Srta. Everdeen?

-¿De qué está hablando? – pregunto al fin, al no poder entender sus palabras.

-Todos aquellos rebeldes, fueron abandonados en la causa, y llevados a la muerte, por una sola persona responsable de guiarlos y prometerles libertad como a usted le hicieron creer, pero que han conseguido a fin de cuentas. Solo muertes y más muertes. ¿Qué ha conseguido usted? Matar al chico del cual está enamorada. Llevar a su Distrito a las cenizas ¿quiere ir más lejos todavía? ¿Quiere llegar a ver como las personas van cayendo una por una? No por supuesto que no quiere eso, sabe exactamente lo que hace y las consecuencias que traerán.

Me quedo helada y sin poder al menos pestañear, sus palabras siguen retumbándome los oídos, su aliento sigue mareándome y revolviéndome el estomago, pero lo peor es, que tiene razón. No hemos hecho otra cosa más que llevarnos a la destrucción misma. Y todo esto empezó desde que decidí huir de mi Distrito, intentando buscar un mejor lugar, pero me equivoque, nunca hay un mejor lugar que donde está tu familia. Tal vez los sucesos hubieran sido diferentes, Prim estaría viva, ordeñando a Lady y cuidando de Buttercurp. Yo me encontraría en el bosque cazando junto con Gale. Todo seguiría su curso ordinario si no estuvieran los Juegos del Hambre. Si mi patito, no hubiera sido seleccionada, si yo no me hubiera ido. Pero eso no paso, están todos muertos y yo sigo en el Capitolio con toda esta gente repugnante, teniendo una "agradable cena."

-¡Ya basta! – digo levantándome de mi lugar. – ¡Usted lo único que quiere es tener el control de todo Panem! ¡Lo que nosotros queremos es ser libres de los Juegos del Hambre! ¡De su gobierno! ¡Es que acaso no podemos vivir en paz! – estoy desesperada, mi furia comienza hacerse presente de nuevo en mi venas. No soy capaz de controlar mis acciones, ni si quiera me di cuenta en el momento en el que comencé a tirar todo lo que había en la mesa, a las personas presente o a las paredes, algunas rompiéndose en mil pedazos, junto con algunas ventanas de cristal. Estoy gritando cosas repugnantes al Presidente y sé que esta vez no me perdonara la vida.

Siento como varios brazos intentan controlarme, como la vez de mi inminente huida, inyectan algo en mi brazo, pero esta vez solo dejándome fuera de combate por un momento, pues sigo medio consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Soy dirigida fuera de la habitación hacia un elevador que nos dirige a los pisos de abajo, comienzo a ver y oír con dificultad, sea lo que me hayan inyectado va apagando mis sentidos conforme los minutos pasan.

Se le podía llamar a eso "Desastre" si, por supuesto que sí. Pero lo que lo definiría más seria "Catástrofe." Soy un ser despreciable para muchos del Capitolio, para los Distritos un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Cuántas veces calle lo que realmente pensaba por miedo a que mi hermana Prim repitiera mis palabras y fuera castigada? Muchas. Soy la misma destrucción en persona, lo que hago es condenar a los que están a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué sigo viva? Ni yo lo sé.

Soy arrastrada por los largos y oscuros pasillos, no recuerdo a ver estado nunca en uno de estos. Puerta, tras puerta, voy pasando pero mi vista capta una en particular, donde veo salir dos señores con bata blanca y quirúrgicamente modificados. Pero ellos no son quienes captan mi atención si no lo que está detrás de ellos, otra puerta pero diferente a todas las que eh visto, una puerta de reja, como el alambrado que separa el bosque del Distrito 12. Y gritos, los gritos más terribles que alguna vez haya podido escuchar, alzo mis manos hasta mis odios, tratando de no escuchar más esos horripilantes gritos. No puedo ver que hay después de la reja, porque sigo siendo arrastrada a una habitación, pero los gritos siguen retumbándome los oídos, me recuestan en la cama, toman mis muñecas y las amarran a los costados de la camilla, luego siento como me pinchan de nuevo en uno de mis brazos dejando colgado un tubo transparente, los parpados los siento cada vez más pesados, cierro mis ojos al no poder seguir teniéndolos abiertos, me siento cansada y mareada. Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia susurro su nombre en la oscuridad. "Peeta."

Muchos dicen que me eh vuelto loca, o "mentalmente desorientada" como se lee en mi pulsera que esta alrededor de mi muñeca. La muerte de Peeta me ha afectado más de lo que quería admitir, le necesito, nunca podre perdonarme el abandonarlo, incluso a Prim la abandone mucho antes de los Juegos. Todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas en la noche, ahora son más duraderas y frecuentes, siempre las acompañan esos gritos que escuche aquella noche. No los eh vuelto a oír, seguro que de quien hayan sido estará muerto ya.

Pocas son las veces en que me dejan salir e ir al jardín de Snow, cuando estoy lo más sedada o como yo lo llamo drogada. Me tienen así la mayor parte del tiempo, por miedo a lo que podría hacer cuando esté consciente de las cosas, pero ya nada me importa, me sumerjo en mi mundo de perfección, donde tengo a Peeta a mi lado, junto a mis padres y a Prim. Imaginar es menos doloroso que aceptar la realidad. Me siento en una banca, cerca de un arbusto de rosas blancas. Después del pequeño accidente en la cena eh dejado de hablar y de controlar mis propios pasos, siempre tengo alguien alrededor mío, vigilándome. El aire fresco me golpea suavemente alborotando mi cabello. Estando aquí me recuerda una historia, una canción que mi padre me cantaba de niña y que ahora entiendo un poco lo que trata. No he cantado "El árbol de la ejecución" en voz alta por años, porque está prohibida, pero recuerdo cada palabra. Por alguna razón, comienzo a reproducirla en mi cabeza y comienzo suavemente, dulcemente, como mi padre lo hacía.

_Tú estás, tú estás,_

_Llegando al árbol,_

_Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen que asesino a tres._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí._

_No sería extraño,_

_Si nos encontráramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución._

Al principio mi voz es ronca, por ser la primera vez en volver hablar después de algunos días. Tomo entre mis manos una rosa blanca del arbusto y la corto. Voy desgarrando pétalo por pétalo, hasta llegar al tallo, es así como me siento, indefensa y sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor que me dé ánimos, que aun puedo seguir luchando.

_Tú estás, tú estás,_

_Llegando al árbol,_

_Donde el hombre muerto gritó a su amor que huyera._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí,_

_No sería extraño,_

_Si nos encontráramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución. _

Recuerdo ese día en el bosque con mi padre, sentada en el suelo con Prim, que era apenas una niña cantando. Haciéndonos collares con viejos trozos de cuerda como él decía en la canción, si saber el verdadero significado de las palabras. De repente mi madre nos quitó los collares de cuerda y le gritó a mi padre, empecé a llorar al igual que Prim, mi madre nunca le había gritado a mi padre, así que salí corriendo a esconderme.

_Tú estás, tú estás,_

_Llegando al árbol,_

_Donde te dije que corrieras, para que ambos fuéramos libres._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí,_

_No sería extraño,_

_Si nos encontráramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución. _

Mi padre me encontró de inmediato, él me tranquilizo y me dijo que todo estaba bien, solo que era mejor no cantar esa canción más. Mi madre quería que yo la olvidara, pero nunca pude, cada palabra estuvo de manera irrevocable, marcada en mi cerebro. Supongo que mi madre pensó que todo eso era demasiado retorcido para una niña de siete años. Especialmente, una que se hizo su propio collar de cuerda.

_Tú estás, tú estás,_

_Llegando al árbol,_

_Usando un collar de soga, a mi lado._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí,_

_No sería extraño,_

_Si nos encontráramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución. _

Al terminar de cantar el último verso, escucho como alguien aplaude detrás de mí, para luego acercarse con una sonrisa en su rostro de serpiente.

-Así que el Sinsajo ha vuelto a cantar. – dice el Presidente Snow, viéndome con precaución.

Guardo silencio, como eh venido haciendo durante mucho tiempo. Snow se acerca dubitativo y se sienta a mi lado. Al ver mi negativa a tener una conversación con él prosigue.

-A sé mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar. – volteo rápidamente mi rostro al suyo, viéndolo con expresión de confusión y frunciendo el ceño. – Creías que no vigilaría a las hijas del rebelde que mayor problemas me dio – dice con voz de superioridad, de aquel que no se le escapa nada y tenía razón. – Sé que todos los días ibas al bosque a cazar, acompañada de un muchacho, como se llamaba. – hace como si tuviera amnesia, para después agregar. – ah sí, Gale Hawthorne. – Su sonrisa es más escalofriante esta vez.

-Lo siento Presidente Snow – interrumpe Lucilda, una de mis vigilantes y quien me suministra la droga. – pero es hora de su medicación. – dice señalándome.

-Adelante. – dice. – Nos vemos después Srta. Everdeen. – Un escalofrió me recorre toda la columna vertebral con el simple hecho de tener que volver a verlo. Los brazos de Lucilda me sostienen y me llevan dentro.

Abre la puerta donde toda mi cordura se va en esa habitación, me sienta en una camilla y rebusca entre sus cosas. Mi mirada se pasea por toda la habitación, y termina justo donde unas jeringas preparadas para mí me aguardan, tomo una sin que Lucilda se dé cuenta y la pongo debajo de mi muslo. Ella se acerca a mí con un vasito con pastillas de todo tipo de colores y un vaso de agua. Sin previo aviso saco la jeringa de entre mi muslo y la clavo justo en su yugular derramando todo el liquido en su interior. Lucilda cae derramando el vaso de agua y las pastillas por todo el suelo. La arrastro y la coloca en la camilla, me cuesta un poco de trabajo levantarla, pues eh perdido peso y fuerza. Me cercioro de que no despierte por un buen rato. Me asomo por la ventanilla de la puerta, asegurándome de que no haya nadie por estos rumbos, y efectivamente no hay nadie. Salgo por la puerta, camino con cuidado de no encontrarme con una de esas personas que me lleva a la inconsciencia.

Mi corazón late ferozmente, es como si estuviera huyendo de un castigo impuesto por mi padre, rio en mi interior ante tal locura, solo quiero reencontrarme con él, en aquel árbol, como habíamos quedado. Pero a mí me retuvieron y no sé nada de mi amado. Sigo caminando sigilosamente, hasta ahora no me eh topado con nadie. Falta media hora para le medianoche, seguro ya se encontrara ahí, esperándome tan guapo como siempre, con su cautivadora sonrisa, sus risos rubios y sus ojos azules tan penetrantes. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al imaginármelo allí en aquel árbol, donde ejecutaron a un hombre. Es ahí donde caigo en cuenta.

_Tú estás, tú estás_

_Llegando al árbol,_

_Donde el hombre muerto grito a su amor que huyera._

Una parte de esa canción tiene razón, estoy por llegar a mi perdición, Peeta está muerto, justo el día que fui más feliz, el día en el que por fin pude decirle cuanto lo quiero, donde sus sentimientos y los míos fueron correspondidos, pero ahora solo quedan los míos fríos, sin el contacto de aquel que me juro que nunca se iría de mi lado. Empiezo a temblar de miedo, estoy asustada porque no se qué hago aquí. Corro por los oscuros pasillos hasta abrir una puerta y refugiarme detrás de ella, en la esquina de la habitación, me siento aferrándome a mis piernas como si fuesen a desaparecer.

-¿Katniss? – escucho a la lejanía que me llaman.

-¿Peeta? – respondo al pensar que mi amado al fin viene por mí.

-No, soy yo, Haymitch. – responde aquella voz. Giro mi cabeza en todas direcciones buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que lo encuentro en la punta de la otra esquina, mirándome. Su ropa esta desgastada y manchada de sangre, tiene varios moretones en su rostro, cuello y brazos. Ha sido torturado.

-Hay… Haymitch. – digo más como un susurro para mí. Recordando a mi viejo mentor.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? – pregunta histérico, levantándose con dificultad y llegando hasta mi. Alzo mi mano temblorosa a su rostro y dulcemente lo toco, sin intención de lastimarlo.

-¿Qué te han hecho? – pregunto.

-Ah, no es nada. Estoy bien. – dice sin prestarle atención a sus moretones. Por un momento me dejo llevar a la oscuridad.

-Katniss, ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunta mi mentor, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-No lo sé. – respondo, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. – No lo sé. – vuelvo a repetir, aumentando mi llanto y abalanzándome a los brazos de Haymitch. – Lo extraño Haymitch, lo necesito a mi lado. – digo al fin, después de tranquilizarme un poco. Haymitch me ve con lastima, pero yo no quiero que me vea con esos ojos.

-Lo siento Katniss, debí a verte dicho lo que harían los demás. Nunca imagine que eso iba a ocurrir.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – pregunto furiosa.

-Sí, pero no se les dijo nada a Peeta y a ti, porque serian los primeros a quienes tratarían de capturar.

-¡Peeta está muerto! – le grito con rencor y lágrimas.

-Lo sé, Preciosa y lo lamento mucho. – dice.

Silencio. Lo único que se escucha en aquella habitación gris son mis sollozos.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? – dice Haymitch rompiendo mi llanto.

-Algún día… eres la única persona que me queda. – susurro. – El Distrito 12 fue bombardeado, todos aquellos que conocemos están muertos. – digo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dice un Haymitch sorprendido.

-El Presidente Snow me lo mostro. Lo único que queda del Distrito 12 son cenizas.

Haymitch no dice nada, tal vez se lo esperaba o tal vez no, pero sabe que tanto él como yo no tenemos a nadie. La puerta se abre mostrando a uno de mis vigilantes.

-¡Está aquí! – grita fuera de la puerta seguro trayendo refuerzos para sedarme de nuevo. Comienzo a temblar y esta vez me aferro a Haymitch.

-No dejes que me lleven, por favor, no dejes que me lleven. – le digo, con lágrimas en el rostro, cuatro hombres entran e intentan acercarse a mí, pero Haymitch no los deja.

-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! – grita.

-No es asunto suyo Abernathy. – dice uno de los hombres.

Ellos comienzan a discutir y yo cada vez estoy más asustada que antes.

-Ven cariño vamos a llevarte a tu habitación. – dice una mujer regordeta con el pelo violeta y la piel azulada.

-¡No! Ya no quiero, ya no quiero. – les grito.

Conforme los minutos pasan, y los cuatro hombres y la mujer no pueden sacarme, traen agentes de la paz que me llevan con ellos, no sin antes golpear a Haymitch.

-¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz! – grito, tengo miedo, de no volverlo a ver.

Me dejan en mi habitación, y escucho como entre ellos dicen en aumentar la dosis. Estoy pérdida de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada, este es mi castigo, estar viva en cuerpo, pero mi alma ira muriendo poco a poco. Es así como moriré, "mentalmente desorientada."

**...**

**_Hola, chicas guapas._**

_Bueno la verdad no se si hay un chico leyendo por aquí, ya que no se ha hecho notar. Pero bueno a lo que iba. Muchas gracias por la espera, la verdad es que la semana que paso fue muy estresante, no tenia tiempo de nada y luego sumándole de que fue el cumple de una amiga menos xD _

_Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero les haya gustado. También espero y hayan notado ese cachito del árbol del la ejecución como protagonistas Katniss y Peeta. No se si lo hice bien, ya que nunca eh sentido ese dolor de perdida. Si eh tenido familiares que han muerto pero eso paso hace muchos años cuando yo era pequeña y no entendía del todo bien lo que pasaba. Tampoco eh tenido un trastorno mental, pero si eh visto películas de eso._

_En fin, comenzare a escribir el siguiente capitulo, que les adelanto es del Punto de vista de Gale Hawthorne, muchas seguro le echaran el fushi, (yo tambien xD) pero como nuestra Sinsajo fue capturada, no se sabe lo que paso en el Trece. Espero esta vez no tardar tanto en actualizar, ya que tengo otro libro que leer un poco mas extenso que los anteriores para el miércoles._

**_Agradecimientos por Favoritos y Alertas a: _**

_Cassiecisneros **/** Katniss luz **/** Ale Jonas** /** ur2grt2b4go10_

**_Ahora los review: _**

_**"Miss Sugar Cubes"** Ups creo que yo sola me eche la soga al cuello xD ¡Oh! cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme con confianza (como dirían los maestros) jeheh, pero enserio ya yo sabre si podre sacarte de dudas. La verdad este fic iba hacer corto, nunca tuve la intención de que fuera tan largo, ya 40 capítulos, uff ¡quien lo diría! Tengo previsto lo que vendrá en el final, no si si abra epilogo todavía, no veo el fin tan cerca por el momento, así que no te preocupes por eso. Solo uno o dos capítulos mas y ya sabrás de Peeta, solo paciencia xD No falta mucho ;D  
_

_**"monogotas2"** No, no, tranquila, ya falta poco para que sepas de Peeta, de nuestros queridos vencedores, en el siguiente capitulo se explica de Plutarch del porque sigue vivo y en el Capitolio y de los vencedores (eso sonó como los vengadores xD) Si Twitter ya lo estoy actualizando mas seguido, porque lo tenia abandonadillo, pobre. jhehe. Por cierto me gusta tu nueva foto de perfil de FF. ;D_

_**"LenaPrince"** Si, lo siento u_u pero no estoy enfadada :D Pero veras que algún día, no importa si sean 25, 50, 100 pero llegaras a encontrar tu forma de escribir y que cuando lo leas podrás decir que es lo mejor del mundo, no importa cuantas personas te digan que no sirves para eso, con que tú sepas que lo hiciste bien y a ti te guste, lo demás no importara. (Es como uno de los capítulos The Victorious, si lo veo de vez en cuando xD Cuando a Tori le dejan presentar una obra de un pajarillo, no recuerdo bien como se llama, y no se si lo has visto, pero a mi me gusto, de que para pasar la prueba ella tenia que confiar en lo que hizo y no tener que preguntar si lo había hecho bien) Bueno lo siento si te regañe feo, u_u Ahora a la historia, como viste Snow no le hizo lo mismo que a Peeta así que puedes estar tranquila. ;D_

_**"Ada"** Hola Ada, que bueno que lo hayas visto, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia :3 Espero te siga gustando como ira el transcurso de las cosas. Lo siento por el pre-infarto xD pero pronto se sabrá de Peeta, tú no te preocupes. Gracias, en verdad, se que el summary no dice nada, pero no sabia que poner xD Finnick es uno de mis personajes favoritos por lo tanto no podía quitarle una parte de él. Debo reconocer que al principio pensé que Katniss se quedaría con Gale, pero me alegro de que eso no pasara. Tu retorcida cabeza no esta tan retorcida, pues no harían mal pareja Finnick & Katniss, pero con sus respectivas parejas están bien así. ;D Es de admirar eso de Finnick no dejar a Annie por estar enferma. Seria un gran hombre si existiera. :( _

_**"msailucalvo"** No, no, no tranquila, inhala exhala, solo uno o dos capítulos más y se sabrá de Peeta. No falta mucho. ;D  
_

_**"minafan"** Lose estoy que no me la creo :O de la emoción :D Muchas gracias. Pues ya leíste lo que le están haciendo a Katniss la tienen drogada, pero a Peeta, solo dos o tres capítulos mas y ya se sabrá de él. Esta vez no, la muerte de Finnick fue la que peor me callo, pienso intercambiar su vida por la de alguien mas. Huy me sentí como El Presidente Snow o Coin. Aunque acá entre nos, eres la que mas se le acerca. Si todo se tornara a Brutus Chaff Peeta y otra personita. Es todo lo que te diré D _

_**"Ires"** Si para mala leche de Katniss, se quedo con Snow, algo de lo que dices pasara, si te refieres al hombre que hablo es el Presidente Snow, solo que no sabia como terminar el otro capitulo xD Coin andará merodeando por ahí, pero no con presencia. Si como dices su equipo esta con ella, pero todavía no hay ese lazo que los une al final. Gracias, ya las termine y me fue bien :D pero ahora tengo otra que leer xD Y no gracias a ti por leer y comentar. :)_

_**"Guest"** Hola, me alegro que hasta el momento te haya gustado mi historia, si te digo que se me andaba olvidando responderte xD jahaha bueno, no me molesta para nada, al contrario lo agradesco, porque asi puedo mejorar. Intente ya no tener esos errores, pero si los vuelvo a cometer, una disculpa, y si no es mucho pedir, avisarme. ;D _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Si lamentablemente fue capturada al igual que Haymitch, los demás vencedores se sabrá en el próximo capitulo (sigo diciendo que los vencedores suena como los vengadores xD) Bueno te perdono, porque te fuiste a leerme y por dejar la comida, que si por mi fuera que hiciera la comida, estaría toda quemada, mal hecha o comeríamos cosas engordantes xD Porque la cocina no es lo mio, con decirte que un día queme el cable de la chocomilera jahaha Siw algún día llegara, yo lo se. Pues hasta ahora nadie ha enviado cañonazos uff lo bueno :S porque pobre el que se cruce con Kreacher, pero no te preocupes para eso tengo a Dobby conmigo ;D Ok, pero primero pasaremos al estilista para que nos pinte el cabello nos haga unos peinados locochones, nos pinte las uñas y nos maquille con colores fosforescentes. Para ahora si tomar el aerodeslizador y que nos lleve directas al Capitolio. xD De Diego no se, pero si un poco mas del libro de Bree, no se al menos cuando los Volturis van con Victoria y Riley. La verdad lastima que no pusieran nada de eso. A mi me gusta el Gato de Alicia (así le decía hasta que supe como se llamaba por ti :D) Chesire porque siento que mi mejor amiga tiene la misma sonrisa que el gato xD.  
_

_**"katniss luz"** No no, yo no lo mate, soy inocente :S xD pero solo dos o tres capítulos más y podrás saber de Peeta, ten paciencia ;D _

_Bueno chicas muchas gracias a todas ya llegue a los 200 Review y no saben lo feliz que me siento. También aquellas personitas anónimas que leen. GRACIAS. _

**_Hoy no hay frase, pero les dejo un GIF que hice ayer de nuestra querida Primrose Everdeen como tributo, de un vídeo que vi de CNN que me dejo con dudas. De si se tratara de una escena eliminada :/_**

**h_t_t_p_:_/_/_t_w_i_t_p_i_c_._c_o_m_/_a_k_r_3_t_2**

**No olviden quitar los _ (guion bajo) y que me pueden seguir en Twitter Butterflymoonn ;D**

**_¿Review? :3 _**


	41. Cenizas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 41: Cenizas.**

_Gale Hawthorne. _

Aun recuerdo el día en el que ellos llegaron…

Ese día, por la mañana fui al bosque como es de costumbre desde hace ya algunos años, aquel bosque que se encuentra fuera del Distrito, donde conocí a la mujer más hermosa, independiente y fuerte, que jamás creí conocer nunca, y fui muy afortunado de poder compartir con ella los mejores momentos de mi vida. Al principio ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro, pero al paso del tiempo dejamos de lado cualquier tipo de duda, y comenzamos a compartir lo que cazábamos, nuestros escondites, hasta nuestros secretos, de la nada nos convertimos en aliados, compañeros de caza y mejores amigos. Pero todo eso cambio cuando ellos vinieron a mí.

Había terminado de cazar una buena liebre y un par de conejos, era extraño que Catnip todavía no hiciera acto de presencia. ¿Habría pasado algo? Me pregunte. De pronto escuche pisadas acercándose hasta mi, supuse que no podría ser Catnip, porque ella no hacia tanto ruido al caminar. Entonces, lo supe, no podía ser nada más y nada menos que Agentes de la paz, buscándome para matarme, seguro por eso no había llegado Catnip, porque ya la habrían agarrado y a estas alturas, ya estaría muerta. Pero yo no me iría sin dar pelea, tomo entre mis manos el arco y el carcaj del padre de Catnip y lo cargo, esperando el primer Agente de la paz que se asome para matarlo. Espere, con la mirada fija en un punto, donde sabría que ellos vendrían.

-¡No dispares! – escucho que grita un hombre. La voz es desconocida, ni si quiera me moví, sabía que intentaría ganarse mi confianza para que no le disparara y después aquel hombre me mataría.

-¡No dispares! – vuelve a decir el hombre, esta vez asomándose entre las ramas. – Solo queremos hablar contigo, ¿eres Gale Hawthorne? – pregunta aquel hombre alto, musculoso y con algunas cicatrices en su rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Quién lo pregunta? – digo, al no reconocerlo, nunca en mi vida lo había visto antes en el Distrito, seguro es del Capitolio, pero si es de ahí, ¿Por qué tiene tantas cicatrices y no ha sido modificado, como suelen hacerlo? Me pregunte.

-¿Lo encontraste? – escucho que otro hombre grita al primero, y temiendo que se refiera a mí, aferro mas el arco en mis manos.

-Si Franck, lo encontré, porque no vienes. – le contesta el hombre, mi mirada sigue fija en él, apuntándole directo al corazón. A los segundos otro hombre de estatura promedio, también musculoso y con cicatrices se acerca hasta mí.

-Hey hijo, baja eso, no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos charlar. – dice el segundo hombre.

Sigo firmemente, sin moverme, ni pestañar, ellos al ver que no pienso bajar el arco siguen hablando.

-¿Eres Gale Hawthorne? – vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez el segundo hombre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto.

-Somos del Distrito 13, estamos reclutando gente joven como tú. – No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las palabras del primer hombre.

-El Distrito 13 no existe. – le escupo, todavía riendo.

-Eso es lo que el Capitolio les ha hecho creer, pero es verdad sobrevivimos a las bombas, y ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda. – me contesta el segundo hombre.

-¿Y porque mi ayuda? – pregunto.

-Tienes una amiga, Katniss Everdeen si no me equivoco. – escuchar el nombre de Catnip me pone nervioso, no tengo idea quiénes son estos hombres, pero no me dan confianza y menos ahora sabiendo que se han informado sobre nosotros. – Tienes que traerla al Distrito 13 el día de la Cosecha. – dice.

-Yo no hare eso. – le digo serio y sin aun bajar el arco. – Además como sé que no es una trampa y que lo único que quieren es matarnos. – pregunto a los hombres que se miran entre ellos.

-El Distrito 13 está a una semana de aquí, tráela contigo. Sabemos que tanto ella como tu aborrecen el gobierno del Capitolio, pero que te parecería si te dijera, que podemos acabar con el Presidente Snow.

El día de la Cosecha, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ni si quiera pensé las consecuencias, ni lo que nos aguardaría en el Distrito 13, ni lo que vendría después, solo me deje llevar por el coraje, el odio de saber que el Presidente Snow había sido quien mato a mi padre, el día del "accidente de la mina" como también muchos más padre de familia incluyendo el de Catnip.

Ahora estoy en mi hogar, evacuando a las personas de mi Distrito, intentando salvarlos de las bombas que en unos pocos minutos caerán sobre nosotros. El aviso llego justo después de que Catnip hiciera explotar la arena, seguí todo su trayecto hasta los Juegos, nunca imagine que ella podría salir sorteada, primero Prim y después ella. Era más que claro que Snow la quería muerta, estaba preocupado, no sabía si seguía viva o no, el Capitolio corto la transmisión en cuanto exploto la arena, pero no se sabe más de ningún tributo más que los últimos en morir, y uno de ellos era aquel muchacho rubio que a pesar de todo cuido y protegió a las Everdeen con su propia vida, estaría eternamente agradecido con él, el único problema, es que él pudo llegar al corazón de Catnip, algo de lo que yo nunca pude hacerlo. Sabía que antes luchar ya había perdido.

El Teniente Stone y el Soldado Knurt llegaron corriendo a mi casa alertarme, pero yo no podía irme, no podía abandonar a toda esta gente, y mucho menos a mi familia.

-¡Mamá! – grito con el corazón agitado y sin tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Gale? – me contesta mi madre preocupada al ver mi rostro pálido y aquellos dos hombres desconocidos para ella.

-Necesito sacarlos de aquí. Toma a Posy, y alerta a Vick y Rory. Nos vamos. – digo firmemente.

-Soldado Hawthorne no hay tiempo. – me dice el Teniente Stone.

-Es mi familia, no los voy a dejar aquí. – le grito al Teniente y sé que después tendré un merecedor castigo. Mi madre sin objetar va en busca de mis hermanos y los trae consigo para después salir de la casa.

-Quiero que vayan al bosque, iré pronto, lo prometo. – le digo a mi familia.

-Gale, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – me pregunta mi madre ahora mas asustada que nada.

-Te explicare luego mamá, pero ahora no hay tiempo. – le digo un poco apresurado, pues todavía falta mucha gente que sacar del Distrito.

No dejo que mi madre diga una sola palabra mas, pues salgo corriendo casa por casa tocando las puertas de mis vecinos, amigos, conocidos, y más. Hasta llegar a la casa de la Sra. Everdeen.

-¡Avisad a lo que puedan! ¡Tenemos que salir del Distrito! – grito a la multitud que se creó en la Veta.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? – pregunta uno y todo le hacen a la par.

-Porque el Distrito va a ser bombardeado, iremos lejos de aquí, quien quiera quedarse es su elección, pero yo no me quedare. – veo las caras de confusión de unos, otros están por desmayarse y los niños asustados de lo que pueda pasar. Tomo del brazo a la Sra. Everdeen y camino fuera del Distrito, rumbo al bosque. Algunos se debaten entre seguirme o no, saben lo que podría pasarles si se atreviesen a cruzar la cerca, pero temen mas por sus vidas que un simple castigo.

-¿Y a donde llevaremos a toda esta gente? – me pregunta el Teniente Stone que se ha quedado para ayudarme a evacuar a las personas, mientras que el Soldado Knurt ha ido con mi familia al bosque.

-Al lago, nos esconderemos hay, hasta que todo pase. – digo.

Me reúno con mi familia minutos después, hago que todas las personas me sigan hasta aquel lago, que un día Catnip me mostro. Nos escondimos bajo los árboles, tomo entre mis brazos a mi hermana intentando tranquilizarla, mientras que mamá se aferra a Rory y Vick, a los pocos minutos el suelo retumba a nuestros pies. No una, ni dos, perdí la cuenta después de quince. Los gritos de algunas personas que no pudieron salir del Distrito llegan a nuestros oídos, trato de que Posy no escuche nada, pero por fortuna o no al caer las bombas nos aturden los oídos y nos dejan sin poder oír más que un leve sonido agudo. El humo por las lenguas de fuego que devoran nuestro Distrito se alzan sobre el cielo, las bombas han dejado de caer hace apenas unos minutos. Todos están asustados, los niños lloran, y yo, yo no tengo cabeza para pensar en sufrimiento, tengo que sacar a mi familia, llevarla lejos y solo se me ocurre un lugar.

Pasamos la noche en el bosque, con temor de ser descubiertos por el Capitolio. El Teniente Stone me informa, que ha podido comunicarse con la Presidenta Coin y que mañana a primera hora de la madrugada vendrán con un equipo de rescate. Tal y como avisaron un aerodeslizador llega hasta nosotros por la mañana, las personas no tan confiadas y sin remedio suben al aerodeslizador, y en un par de horas estamos ya en el Distrito 13 siendo recibidos por la Presidenta Coin.

-¡Bienvenidos sean Distrito 12! Mi nombre es Alma Coin y soy la Presidenta del Distrito 13. Espero puedan sentirse cómodos, y puedan respetar nuestras reglas. – informa la Presidenta, para después explicarles como es el funcionamiento del Distrito y demás. A cada familia o grupo de personas se les asigna un departamento, mientras se acostumbran al nuevo alojamiento. Cuando estoy a punto de retirarme con mi familia y la Sra. Everdeen a un mismo compartimento escucho que me llaman.

-Soldado Hawthorne. – Me giro para enfrentarme a mi castigo por desobedecer las órdenes del Teniente Stone.

-Presidenta Coin. – la llamo y me paro firmemente frente a ella.

-Gran trabajo, Soldado. – dice, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Gracias. – digo y estrecho su mano con una sonrisa.

-Este con su familia hoy, pero mañana lo esperamos en Comando. – yo solo asiento con la cabeza, la Presidenta se retira y yo regreso con mi familia para dirigirnos junto con la Sra. Everdeen a nuestro compartimiento.

-¿Es aquí donde estuvieron Katniss y tú? – por primera desde que salimos del Distrito 12, escucho hablar a la Sra. Everdeen.

-Sí, Catnip y yo nos refugiamos y entrenamos aquí.

-¿Crees, que mi hija este muerta? – me pregunta, con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. – digo, mi mamá trata de calmar a la Sra. Everdeen que ha comenzado a llorar, cuando está más tranquila la dirige a su cama y se queda dormida al instante.

A la mañana siguiente como se me informo, voy directo a Comando, donde la mayoría ya está reunido, algunos conversando en susurros y otros esperando a que comience la reunión. Al cabo de unos minutos Boggs la mano derecha de Coin llega y asiente con la cabeza a la Presidenta.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, comienzo. – dice la Presidenta Coin, levantándose de su asiento. – Como algunos saben, por la noche, después del fantástico rescate del Distrito 12, un aerodeslizador del Capitolio descendió aquí en el Distrito 13, trayendo consigo a dos de los Vencedores que se encontraban en la arena. Mientras que los otros fueron Capturados por el Capitolio incluyendo a nuestra Sinsajo. – Me tenso en mi lugar al saber que Catnip sigue viva, una parte de mí se alegra, mientras que la otra teme por ella al pensar en que la estarían torturando hasta la muerte. – Nuestro aliado Plutarch Heavensbee se ha quedado en el Capitolio, para darnos información de todo lo que suceda con los Vencedores y los planes del Presidente Snow.

-¿Quiénes son los sobreviviente? – pregunta Mitchell Soldado del Distrito 13.

-Finnick Odair y Beetee del Distrito 3. Ellos ahora están siendo atendidos por los médicos del Distrito. – dice Alma Coin.

Hace una semana el Distrito 12 dejo de existir, cada uno de los sobrevivientes intenta acostumbrarse a un nuevo Distrito. Y hace una semana se dejo de tener noticias de los tributos que estaban en la arena. Los dos únicos Vencedores rescatados, empiezan a recuperarse más rápido de lo que uno pudiera imaginarse. La Sra. Everdeen está metida en el hospital día y noche, por lo que casi no la veo, es su forma de mantener su mente ocupada en algo y no estar decaída, con los nervios a flor de piel, por no saber nada de su hija. Plutarch Heavensbee comunico en la madrugada, que hoy habría un especial del Capitolio para todo Panem.

_-¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, en unos momentos más dará comienzo al festín de la noche, con nuestra invitada especial!_ – dice Caesar Flickerman el encargado de hacer las entrevistas a los tributos. De pronto la cámara se centra en la persona que acaba de entrar al gran salón, y siento como toda la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, ¡está viva! Grito en mi subconsciente al verla de pie. – _Todo Panem se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la chica en llamas. ¡Pues aquí la tienen damas y caballeros! Katniss Everdeen._ – Catnip es dirigida a la mesa y sentada al lado de Snow. La cena transcurre tranquilamente entre ellos, pero Catnip no prueba bocado alguno, el Presidente Snow se da cuenta y le dice:

_-¿Algún problema con la comida Srta. Everdeen? _

_-A demás, de que toda esta comida es obtenida de los Distritos, ninguna._ – no puedo evitar soltar una risa al escucharla como siempre, a pesar de estar rodeada de personas repugnantes ella no les tiene miedo.

_-Veo que sigue estando sin humor. _

_-¿Y cómo podría estarlo?_ – le dice, para después exigir una respuesta por la dichosa cena. A lo que el Presidente Snow le pregunta si confía en el Distrito 13, lo cual a pesar de su silencio yo se que el Presidente no se equivoca al suponer que Catnip no se fía de Alma Coin.

_-Todos aquellos rebeldes, fueron abandonados en la causa, y llevados a la muerte, por una sola persona responsable de guiarlos y prometerles libertad como a usted le hicieron creer, pero que han conseguido a fin de cuentas. Solo muertes y más muertes. ¿Qué ha conseguido usted? Matar al chico del cual está enamorada. Llevar a su Distrito a las cenizas ¿quiere ir más lejos todavía? ¿Quiere llegar a ver como las personas van cayendo una por una? No por supuesto que no quiere eso, sabe exactamente lo que hace y las consecuencias que traerán. – _mis manos se forman en puños por el coraje hacia el Presidente Snow, hasta donde es capaz de llegar ese hombre con tal de destruir cualquier unión con otro Distrito. Catnip parase pensar lo mismo porque al momento se levanta de su asiento gritándole al Presidente.

_-¡Usted lo único que quiere es tener el control de todo Panem! ¡Lo que nosotros queremos es ser libres de los Juegos del Hambre! ¡De su gobierno! ¡Es que acaso no podemos vivir en paz!_ – Catnip comienza tirar todo a su paso, y gritando todo lo que piensa del Capitolio, algunos de los que están a mi lado se ríen de los gestos que hacen los que están en la cena al ser objetivos de lo que avienta Catnip. Enseguida un grupo de Agentes de la Paz la detienen y uno de ellos le inyecta no se que, para después llevársela lejos de la sala. No puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que le harán después, seguro no sale ilesa de tal espectáculo.

Los días pasan y seguimos sin tener noticias de Catnip o los demás. Soy asignado para trabajar con Beetee en Armamento especial. Los dos no la pasamos día y noche, creando un nuevo y mejorado armamento, trampas y demás. Esa tarde no la pasamos perfeccionando una de mis trampas, hasta que somos llamados para ir Comando, al parecer Plutarch Heavensbee se ha vuelto a comunicar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Plutarch? – pregunta la Presidenta Coin, al individuo que está del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Han fijado la fecha… Dentro de una semana los ejecutaran en vivo para que todo habitante de Panem vea que ni el más fuerte puede contra el poder del Capitolio.

**...**

_Hola, Preciosas! :) _

_Bueno primero que nada, gracias por esperar cada semana por un capitulo nuevo, me siento fatal por hacerlas esperar tanto, por lo que me he decido al menos publicar dos veces por semana, mientras me reacomodo con la escuela, los días serían miércoles y domingo. Por cualquier cosa que no pueda publicar el miércoles, le avisare por vía twitter. ya saben cual es "Butterflymoonn" _

_Ahora el capitulo, me costo un poco de trabajo meterme en la cabeza de Gale, ya que yo le voy a Peeta, pero no quise dejar como el chico malo a Gale, aunque pueden estar tranquilas que no habrá nada romántico entre Gale y Katniss, espero les guste como quedo el capitulo, de hecho no tenia contemplado terminarlo hay, pero se me acabo la inspiración, y me di cuenta que todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a donde quiero llegar. Por lo que el próximo también sera Pov. Gale._

_Bueno, al menos ya saben tres cosas. Que Finnick & Beetee fueron rescatados por el 13. Que Plutarch se quedo en el Capitolio para estar al pendiente de Katniss & Como fue que Gale tomo la idea de llevarse a Catnip del Distrito el día de la Cosecha. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3 _

_Y A "mariadelaluz" por agregarme a Favoritos y alertas. _

_**"Ires"** Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón, creo que somos peor que el Capitolio, XD no dejamos vivir feliz a la pobre de Katniss, pero si estaría bueno crear el mundo rosa de Kaniss jahaha Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase, amm mi Peeta querido, es que no había querido decirles nada, pero la verdad es que lo tengo escondido en mi habitación pero Shhh.. xD Si al parecer Snow vijalaba a la sucesora del rebelde mas problemático, por lo tanto ya la había escuchado cantar, pero también se le pude llamar acosador infantil xD Gracias :3 que bueno que te guste la historia, si yo también no puedo creer que ya sean 40 capítulos aunque ya veo cada vez el fin mas cerca, bueno tanto no, pero si algo. Ojala mis maestros te escucharan, pero no lo hacen ya que tengo el lunes dos pre-parciales y solo me queda leer un poema que esta corto, y dos trabajos XD pero hay voy siempre eh dicho que tiempo hay para todo. ;D Gracias por tu pan :9 esta rico más si es preparado por Peeta. _

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, yo estoy bien gracias, espero tu también :) Yo ando también en las mismas circunstancias que tu, creo que este semestre sera el mas pesado que he tenido, pero no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya te pusiste al corriente, que tengas un buen día :D_

_**"LenaPrince"** Hola Lena, se que Katniss y Haymitch estan sufriendo mucho, pero pronto dejaran de hacerlo, gracias, me alegro mucho de que te gustara como quedo la canción, la verdad no habia escuchado esa version, habia escuchado otras, pero la que me has dejado es la que mas me ha gustado, de hecho mientras respondo los review estoy escuchando las canciones de su canal. xD Gracias por lo del Gif, que bueno que te gustase, amm de Peeta, bueno te diré... la verdad lo tengo escondido en mi habitación pero Shhh no le digas a nadie ;D _

_**"monogotas2"** De nada, Josh sale todo sexy hay xD Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo :) Espero poder actualizar el miércoles, haré todo lo que pueda para traerles un nuevo capitulo, ya que se me hace feo cada domingo. Ya solo uno o dos capítulos mas y leerás sobre Peeta te lo prometo. Bueno no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero si no hago mal las cuentas puede que hasta en el próximo se sepa algo. ;D Tu teoría puede tener un 50% realidad. xD _

_**"katniss luz"** Si lo se, fue como que mucha emocion mala para Katniss, espero ya poder estar actualizando dos veces por semana, si por mi fuera cada día les traería un nuevo capitulo, pero lamentablemente no se puede. Espero disfrutes este capitulo ;D _

_**"Cassiecisneros"** Yo tambien soy partidista de los finales felices, asi que puedes contar con que esta historia tendrá uno, aunque le voy mas a los finales inesperados xD Muchas Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia, y como escribo, no sabes cuanto, y que puedas imaginarte todo. ya que no soy muy muy fan de las descripciones tan gráficas, ya que en lo personal me enfado de leer mas descripción que la historia en si. Pero gracias, que bueno que te gusto la integración de la canción de "El árbol de la ejecución" Pero no te deprimas, puedes estar tranquila de que a Peeta lo tengo bien cuidadito en mi casa. ;D _

_**"minafan" **Créeme que lo vengo considerando hace mucho tiempo xD Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, por lo que en esta historia puedes estar segura que Finnick no morirá, ya que yo no tendría el corazón para hacerlo. Snow puede pudrirse en el infierno ups xD y de perdis que se lleve consigo a Coin y a Gale tomados de las manos como buenos malos que son xD Si enobaria fue salvada, puedes estar tranquila de que cuido muy bien de Peeta en mi casa, y el como todo panadero me hace unos ricos bollos de queso xD Gracias me alegro que te gustara la historia desde el principio. :) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Que bueno que has regresado, espero te haya ido muy bien ;D Y sobre todo sigue confiando en tus instintos de Peeta. No me imagino estando en los zapatos de Katniss, y bueno ya que ella piensa que su madre la única persona que le quedaba esta muerta, y el único de casa que es del Distrito 12 es Haymitch, pues estando con el siente que esta en casa. ¿Verdad que les queda bien el nombre de Vengadores? ya yo decía que Vencedores y Vengadores me sonaba xD Ok ya quede mas tranquila con eso de la comida, porque si no íbamos a morir de hambre xD Es cierto muy rara vez se ve un gato sin sonrisa me ha gustado tu frase ;D mi abuelito tenia una perrita dalmata que sonreía, era raro, pero daba risa xD Uf ni que lo digas, se la pasa todo el día riendo se me hace & Gracias también tengo la fortuna de conocer gente linda como tu :3 Gracias por lo del Gif me alegro que te gustara y si espero ya poder ver las escenas eliminadas. _

_Bueno chicas, espero poder actualizar el miércoles. _

_Les mando miles de abrazos y de besos. __Que tengan un excelente domingo e inicio de semana. _

**_Hoy no hay frase, pero si un vídeo que acabo de terminar hace poquito y que lo acabo de subir.  
_**

**_Es de Rue y Katnis, espero les guste._**

**_Ya saben quiten los guion bajo. _**

**w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch?v=-Ojtd4OYkZo**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	42. Plan de rescate

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 42: Plan de Rescate.**

_Gale Pov. _

Una semana, era el plazo máximo que teníamos para rescatar a los prisioneros del Capitolio, la pregunta era ¿Cómo lograrlo, sin morir en el intento? Teníamos poco tiempo para idear el plan perfecto, pero ninguna buena idea llegaba a nosotros. Plutarch mando un mapa del Centro de Entrenamiento con los pasillos del subterráneo, para así poder tener un mejor conocimiento de por dónde nos moveríamos. Al día siguiente del aviso, después de unos comentarios no tan de acuerdo de algunos, se acordó una reunión especial para crear "El Plan de Rescate."

-¿Atacar el Capitolio, dices? – pregunta Boggs al escuchar la propuesta de Finnick Odair.

-No digo que los ataquemos, si no que los acorralemos. – responde Finnick.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – Finnick le da como respuesta a Boggs su silencio. – Eso imagine.

La desesperación que tiene Finnick de rescatar a su amada del Capitolio lo hace decir incoherencias. Pero ¿y si lo que dijo no son incoherencias?

-Podemos deshacernos de los Agentes de la Paz del Capitolio. – digo por primera vez aportando algo desde que comenzó la reunión.

-No Boggs tiene razón, aunque nos deshiciéramos de los Agentes de la Paz del Capitolio aun nos faltarían los que están en el Distrito 2. – me responde Finnick.

Todos guardamos silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de decir Finnick Odair, tratando de encajar piezas para obtener un resultado favorable. Entonces una idea, cruza mi cabeza como si fuera un relámpago.

-Y si… acabáramos con todos ellos a la vez. – digo, rompiendo el silencio que se creo en la sala.

-¿Cómo? El Distrito 2 es una nuez difícil de partir Soldado. – dice la Presidenta Coin.

-Lo es, pero no para unas cuantas explosiones o ¿sí? – pregunto, y veo como varios de los que están en la sala empiezan a sentir con la cabeza, aprobando mi idea.

Esa noche Beetee y yo no la pasamos metidos en Armamento Especial, creando aquellas bombas que serian nuestra salvación, Plutarch nos envía información del Distrito 2, y como lo temíamos, en el centro del distrito hay una gran montaña prácticamente impenetrable, pero no para nosotros. Decidimos apodarla "La Nuez" aquella que alberga el corazón de la fuerza militar del Capitolio. Al medio día ya tenemos más de cuatro cajas llenas de explosivos.

Tardamos un día entero en que la Presidenta Coin diera la orden de continuar con la misión, después de organizar los escuadrones, verificar que todo estuviera en orden y que los comandantes de cada escuadrón, supiera a pie de la letra lo que tenían que hacer y lo que haríamos si fuésemos capturados. Por la noche me despido de mi familia y de la Sra. Everdeen prometiéndole traer de regreso a su hija y a mi familia de volver con ellos. Salimos a primera hora de la madrugada, un aerodeslizador con el sello del Capitolio nos dirige primero rumbo al Distrito 2, donde el escuadrón 203, se quedara, y cumplirá su misión de bombardear el distrito. Mientras que el escuadrón 451 iremos al Capitolio a rescatar a los presos. Mientras los demás escuadrones esperaran la señal de Boggs y vendrán a nuestro auxilio.

Llegamos al Capitolio ya entrada la noche, para ser mí primera vez en el Capitolio estoy asqueado y a la vez sorprendido, como es posible que todas aquellas personas vivan tan tranquilas, mientras los Distritos nos morimos de hambre, nos matamos trabajando e incluso divirtiéndolos a costa de nuestras vidas, para dárselo todo a ellos. Plutarch nos consigue donde pasar la noche y estar al pendientes de cualquier movimiento del Presidente Snow. Boggs se comunica con el escuadrón 203 e informan que están instalados y escondidos por si cualquier enemigo los ven. Hasta ahora nuestro plan marcha a la perfección.

Al día siguiente, desde temprano, Boggs consulta una y otra vez nuestro plan, viéndolo desde diferentes ángulos, verificando si hay alguna falla o algo que modificar, pues solo tendremos una oportunidad para entrar. Y si el plan falla, todos fallaremos. Las horas pasan demasiado lento para mi gusto, necesito saber cómo esta Katniss, si la han torturado, lastimado o si la han convertido en una de esas personas "no hablantes."

Por última vez repetimos el plan, para comenzar a ponerlo en marcha. Esta noche nos filtraremos en el Centro de Entrenamiento, nos vestiremos como si fuéramos agentes de la paz y buscaremos a los presos, para el día de mañana, el día de la ejecución, darle una lección al Presidente Snow.

El departamento que nos dejo Plutarch, cuanta con un sótano, que contiene unos túneles que conectan con los del Centro de Entrenamiento, por ahí es, por donde vamos entrar. Recorreremos los tuéneles hasta ascender a los siguientes dos niveles, donde sabemos tienen a los prisioneros. Traemos con nosotros las armas que ha creado Beetee para cada uno, incluso le ha hecho a Katniss un arco exclusivo para ella.

Uno a uno vamos bajando a los pasadizos, hasta que todo el escuadrón esta abajo, es cuando Boggs comienza a indicarnos por dónde ir.

-¡Es aquí! – dice de repente parándose a unos metros de donde estamos e indicando una puerta estrecha. – Subiremos por aquí, al otro lado hay una habitación que nos llevara al primer nivel. – todos asentimos y subimos las escalerillas.

Tal y como dijo Boggs, al otro lado está una habitación pequeña, de color gris con cajas y objetos médicos por todos lados, nos movemos despacio con temor de tirar algo y delatar nuestra posición, antes de salir Jackson verifica que no haya nadie merodeando por ahí, al no haber ningún agente salimos en silencio y caminamos rumbo a la dirección que nos indica Boggs. Los pasillos son largos y siniestros, lo único que lo ilumina son las lamparillas de los lados, seguimos caminando hasta ascender al segundo nivel.

-Tendremos que separarnos. – anuncia Boggs al vernos en el dilema de tener dos caminos diferentes. – Jackson iras con Leeg 2 Mitchell y Casas. – Ellos asienten con la cabeza y siguen su camino, mientras que Leeg 1 Finnick y yo, seguimos el nuestro.

El traje de agente de la paz es realmente incomodo y pesado, pero todo esto lo hago por ella. Seguimos caminando, volteando a todos los rincones, asomándonos a las ventanillas de las puertas, tratando de encontrar a aquellos que venimos a buscar. Damos vuelta a la derecha, tranquilamente cuando regresamos de repente, frente a nosotros están dos agentes de la paz custodiando una puerta, donde probablemente podría estar uno de los presos. Por suerte no nos han visto ni escuchado, por lo que tenemos ventaja sobre ellos, Boggs toma un arma pequeña y silenciosa, pasándome una igual, nos asomamos cuidadosamente y disparamos cada uno dándole a un agente de la paz, quienes caen muertos al suelo. Arrastramos a los agentes de la paz a la habitación continua, dejándolos amontonados sobre una esquina.

-¡Chicos deberían venir a ver esto! – dice Leeg 1 mirándonos seria y con la puerta abierta, donde antes estaban los agentes de la paz.

No dudamos un segundo en acercarnos y mirar lo que hay dentro de la habitación. Me quedo congelado mirando aquella figura diminuta acurrucada en una esquina, con sus rodillas encogidas protegidas por sus brazos, y su singular trenza un poco despeinada, con ropa que se que odiaría llevar, está más delgada de lo habitual, y su mirada, su mirada está perdida sobre un punto en la pared.

-¿Ka, Katniss? – tartamudeo su nombre, sin poderme creer que sea ella, pero no responde, ni si quiera se mueve de su lugar, lo que hace preocuparme. Todos entramos a la habitación y Leeg 1 cierra la puerta tras de ella, vigilando por si alguien se acerca.

-¿Katniss? – la vuelvo a llamar, solo que esta vez si responde. "Peeta" susurra muy bajo y entrecortado, al menos se que no le han cortado la lengua, pero que lo haya llamado a él, es como si apuñalaran mi corazón de la peor manera. Me acerco con sigilo hasta ella, agachándome y observándola desde cerca. Su piel esta pálida y escuálida, tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos, y rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas. La observo de arriba abajo comprobando que no tiene ni una herida en su cuerpo, hasta que mi vista se centra en la pulsera de su muñeca.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? – pregunta Boggs al ver lo que me detuve a observar.

-"Mentalmente Desorientada"

**Katniss Pov.**

¿Podría estar una persona muerta en vida?

No sé si lo estoy, pero sé lo que se siente, ese sentimiento de abandono, de soledad, de tristeza mezclada con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, estaba derrotada, sabía que se había acabado cuando me entere que él ya no estaba conmigo, que ellos habían ganado y que yo había perdido todo lo poco que tenia. A ellos no les bastaba con drogarme y manipularme a su antojo, no, tenían que destruirme desde adentro, castigarme por mi falta de respeto ante ellos, de revelarme a mi antojo. Y como siempre todo acto de rebeldía tiene un precio y yo lo estoy pagando muy caro.

Aun no puedo olvidar como aquella chica pelirroja que alguna vez vi con Gale en el bosque con un chico huyendo del Distrito fue llevada por un aerodeslizador y que hasta hace poco la volví a ver siendo un Avox y que ahora está de nuevo frente a mí, siendo torturada por no poder contestar nunca a sus preguntas. Cierro mis ojos, pero soy forzada abrirlos para mirar como la electrocutan, como ella se retuerce ante las descargas y como sus ojos se cierran de golpe para no volverlos abrir nunca más, la envidio, porque ha logrado que su corazón deje de latir, y el mío sigue latiendo y con cada latido es un dolor intenso que atraviesa mi pecho. Mis lagrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos, "lo siento tanto" digo para mis adentro, nunca pude ayudar a esta pobre chica, ni si quiera en sus últimos minutos, quiero que acaben que terminen de una buena vez, pero no lo hacen, no dejan de golpear, electrocutar, y masacrar a Darius, no puedo seguir viendo, me siento inútil, ni si quiera puedo defenderme yo, como lograre hacer que lo dejen morir, así el ya no sufrirá mas. Grito a todo pulmón para que se detengan pero ellos no lo hacen, disfrutan verme sufrir, y torturarlo a él. No sé cuánto tiempo pase en esa habitación, pero si se que fueron las peores horas de mi vida. No estuve tranquila hasta que el corazón de Darius fallo, sabiendo que ellos no podrían seguir haciéndole más daño.

Estaba cansada, tanto física, como mental y emocionalmente, esa y todas las demás noches no pude conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas aumentaron, cada que cerraba los ojos y el sueño me vencía sus rostros llegaban a mí recriminándome él no haberlos ayudado. Solo me quedaba esperar, esperar mi turno de ir a donde todos van. De reunirme de una vez por todas con él. Con "Peeta".

-"Mentalmente Desorientada" – escucho que alguien dice cerca de mí, es cuando caigo en cuenta de que no estoy sola, giro mi cara hasta donde está aquella persona, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Gale – digo su nombre en un susurro y no puedo evitar reírme ante tal locura, creo que después de todo sí que estoy "loca" el no saber distinguir lo que es real y las alucinaciones, creo que el a ver aumentado las dosis, me ha afectado más de lo que debería.

El dolor de mi cabeza aumenta, es como si estuviera martilleando mi cráneo hasta hacerlo polvo. Miro en todas direcciones y me doy cuenta que no solo está Gale a mi lado, si no también Finnick Odair, Boggs y una chica que no reconozco. Toda risa se desvanece, trayendo consigo un fuego que crece de mi interior, mis ojos están fijos en los suyos verdes, "mátalo" "hazlo por Peeta" grita mi subconsciente. Sacudo mi cabeza, para quitar esos malos pensamientos, no quiero más muertes en mi lista, unas nauseas horribles me inundan la garganta, me levanto como puedo, tambaleándome por toda la habitación hasta llegar al baño y depositar lo poco que había podido ingerir en los últimos días, tardo unos minutos en recuperarme, me enjuago la boca para eliminar el mal sabor.

-¿Qué te han hecho? – escucho como dice Gale, ante lo repugnante que me he de ver.

Me derrumbo sobre el frio suelo del baño, pues no tengo fuerzas para llegar a la cama, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos sin previo aviso. Siento como unos brazos me levantan y me llevan, depositándome suavemente sobre las finas telas de la cama.

-Quiero que acabe. – digo entre sollozos incontrolables.

-Y acabara, te lo prometo. – me dice aquel chico de ojos grises como lo míos, aquel chico que es mi mejor amigo. Siento como poco a poco mis parpados se van cerrando, dejándome en una inmensa oscuridad. Hasta acabar en un bosque iluminado por los rayos del sol, recostada sobre el verde pasto y como almohada el regazo de Peeta.

_-"Te extraño, sabes." – le digo, perdiéndome en el azul de sus ojos. _

_-"Y yo a ti, Preciosa" – me dice él, acariciando dulcemente mi cabello. – "Pero tengo que irme"_

_-"Quiero ir contigo" – respondo, aferrándome a su mano, entrelazándola con la mía. _

_-"Pronto, estaremos juntos" – dice con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-"¿Me lo prometes?" – le pregunto aun insegura de volvernos a ver. _

_-"Te lo prometo" – me responde, depositando un beso en mi frente. _

Mi equipo de preparación, vienen muy temprano por la mañana, se que el día en que volveremos estar juntos, ha llegado. Ellos hacen todo lo posible para hacerme ver presentable ante el público. Anoche tuve el sueño más raro del mundo, soñé que en esta habitación se encontraba Gale, siendo el mejor amigo que era antes. Le echaba de menos, al igual que a Prim y a mi padre.

Ni si quiera me miro en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, afuera un grupo de agentes de la paz me esperan, para escoltarme y llevarme fuera donde se llevara a cabo "el gran evento" La plaza principal está rodeada con cientos de agentes de la paz, y más a lo lejos la gente del Capitolio observando impacientes como acabaran con nuestras vidas sin piedad. Vislumbro a Haymitch a unos metros de donde estoy yo, también escoltado por cuatro agentes de la paz, a mi derecha esta Johanna Mason y a mi izquierda Annie Cresta. La pobre chica loca, ahora sabía lo que ella sentía, pero lo peor es que su amado ni si quiera se preocupa en rescatarla de la muerte.

El Presidente Snow hace su aparición, minutos después, arriba en un balcón, con dos agentes de la paz detrás de él. Da un tonto discurso de cómo los días oscuros vuelven con levantamientos y que todo aquel que quiera ir en contra del Capitolio la muerte será su castigo, poniéndonos como ejemplo a nosotros, va nombrando uno por uno, deteniéndose en mi nombre.

-Katniss Everdeen, hija del mayor rebelde, que sigue sus pasos, para acabar con el poder del Capitolio, pero a si como su padre, no logro su objetivo, lo único que le trajo a su Distrito fue la destrucción misma...

-¡Eso es mentira! – escucho como alguien grita de entre la multitud de agentes de la paz, pasando enfrente apuntando su arma al Presidente Snow. - ¡El Distrito 12 sigue en pie, luchando junto al Distrito 13, aquel que destruyeron, pero que no pudieron acabar con su gente! – esa voz, es la de Gale, pero ¿Qué hace él aquí? Él está muerto, al igual que todos, entonces… ¿No fue un sueño?, él estaba conmigo anoche. ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Me siento desconcertada, todo pasa tan rápido, una sirena comienza a sonar por toda la plaza, al momento en que el primer temblor se siente sobre el suelo y como una gran explosión se vislumbra a unos pocos metros de donde estamos, los agentes de la paz apuntan en todas direcciones, excepto a los que estamos en el centro de la plaza, la gente del Capitolio asustada, grita y corre por todas partes, pero es mas su temor que los hace quedarse paralizados, los dos agentes que custodian al Presidente lo amenazan con sus armas. Las explosiones siguen por unos minutos, el humo, las llamas, los gritos, todo se multiplica con el paso de los minutos, quiero que acabe. Cierro los ojos intentando alejar todo esto de mi mente, hasta que escucho el grito de vitoria.

-¡El Capitolio ha pasado a ser de los rebeldes! – grita uno y los demás lo vitorean, miro en todas direcciones, asustada y mareada, no entiendo lo que está pasando, veo a Finnick acercarse abrazar a Annie con tanto amor que quiero matarlo yo misma, siento unos brazos rodearme, pero yo no correspondo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¡Preciosa, somos libres al fin! – me dice Haymitch, dejando de abrazarme.

-No lo entiendo. – le digo.

-Han venido a rescatarnos. El trece ha bombardeado al Distrito 2 y al Capitolio. Hemos ganado. – sigo sin entender, el humo negro sube al cielo, mientras las lenguas de fuego devoran los edificios.

-¿De verdad, creen que han ganado? – pregunta una voz de serpiente a mis espaldas, me giro rápidamente y veo frente a mí al Presidente Snow siendo arrestado por los rebeldes. – Este no es el final Srta. Everdeen.

-Está derrotado. – digo aun con un dejo de duda en la voz, pues aun no creo que todo allá acabado.

-Tal vez, pero lo que le espera, será su perdición. – dice el Presidente Snow con una sonrisa en sus labios y riendo por lo bajo. Aprieta un botón de su cinturón, y temo lo peor. Las puertas del edificio de la plaza se abren y dos agentes de la paz salen de ella con un individuo, no es hasta que están a unos metros de donde estoy que la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, me siento débil y la a vez asustada. Esto no puede ser, ¡No es verdad! Me grita mi subconsciente. ¡El está muerto!

-Peeta. – logro decir con dificultad.

**...**

_Hola, Preciosa.! (:_

_UFF! Demasiado tiempo, al menos para mí, bueno en primera, siento muchísimo el retraso, la verdad si que las extrañe, en segunda no pude publicar antes porque bueno la mayoría de las veces escribo los viernes y sábados para publicar el domingo, pero el viernes pasado me fui a bailar xD & el domingo me trajeron a mi hermosa nena, (una perrita xD) pues se me fueron los días, ademas de sumarle miles de cosas de la escuela y que este capitulo se me complico bastante ya verán. Bueno había dicho que publicaría miércoles y domingo, lo haré solo tengan me paciencia, ahora mismo estoy en exámenes, el domingo esperen su __actualización, si tengo tiempo de escribir subiré el miércoles. _

_Ahora el Capitulo, la verdad me costo mucho la parte de Gale, espero les gustara y hayan podido entender lo que sucedió, ya que no se si lo deje muy en claro, & siento que la victoria fue muy sin mucho chiste, pero recuerden que es punto de Katniss & está drogada, por lo que anda un poco mareadita nuestra chica en llamas. Como no las quise hacer sufrir más aquí ya les regreso a Peeta! Muchas sabían que no estaba muerto, Y tienen toda la razón del mundo, pues no seria capaz de matarlo. El próximo capitulo sera desde su punto de vista. Ya sabrán lo que paso con él todo este tiempo. __  
_

_Amm que otra cosa, bueno mientras me acuerdo responde reviews, Y espero de todo corazón que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. :) _

_**"katnis luz"** Siento la tardanza de verdad :S Si quieren o querian o quisieron xD ejecutar a los prisioneros por la falta de respeto a la autoridad. Pero como leíste no les salio como lo planearon, ahora ya falta menos para que sepas de Peeta, y yo creo que tus suposiciones fueron ciertas, me daré toda la prisa del mundo, para poder traer el próximo capitulo el miércoles. Así no te tenerte con la incertidumbre de saber más. ;D _

_**"Ires"** Demasiado, la mente de Gale es muy Gale xD él no ve las consecuencias, ni las muertes como algo dramático, no le importa la vida humana de los demás solo lo que traerá de beneficio, es muy compleja, hace unos días hice un trabajo del coliseo romano, que no es nada diferente de los juegos del hambre pues ellos se divertían viendo como otros morían, al verlos luchar con demás gladiadores o con animales salvajes. Siento que los del Capitolio son parientes de los Romanos xD Si Snow los quería ejecutar, pues ya no les servia de nada, pero como leíste los rescataron & hasta salieron victoriosos. Katniss se pondrá las pilas solo paciencia. Gracias por lo del vídeo, xD bueno asi que tengan tiempo para todo pues no tanto, tengo un vídeo que lo vengo haciendo desde vacaciones y aun es fecha que no lo termino, xD De grande lo seras ya veras xD jhiii Gracias por los panes, te devuelvo a Peeta para que ahora si sean de él jhehee. _

_**"LenaPrince"** Me alegro de que te gustase, Sam como Finnick, malo actuando no es, solo le falta la caracterización y obvio aumentar musculatura xD Piratas del Caribe, amo las películas, y mas a Jack Sparrow y Will Turner, la verdad no sabia que era Sam Caflin él enamorado de la sirena, ame esas escenas, :3 Ahora volviendo al capitulo, siempre eh creído que Katniss no tendrá el don de la palabra, pero tiene ese coraje que a todos les falta para poder enfrentar a Snow. Y como que los contagia, les hace ver que pueden triunfar, llegar a más. Awww 3 me alegro muchisiimo que el vídeo haya sido de tu agrado, Rue se merece un altar y mucho más, fue tan triste su muerte, sabia que iba a morir, pero nunca imagine que fuera tan fea :S Y si gracias por el enlace ya me descargue la canción D _

_**"anaprinces25"** Ni que lo digas, estoy tan presionada en la escuela, que escribir es como mi tiempo de descanso, mi momento para disfrutar, el hacer lo que me gusta me motiva a seguir :3 awww y leer reviews como los tuyos mucho más, pero a echarle ganas a todo. ;D _

_**"Cassiecisneros"** Ya somos dos, a mi tampoco me simpatiza mucho Gale, siento que son de esos amigos que no les importa si te sientes bien o mal, si no que solo buscan un beneficio de la amistad, xD Peeta al 1000% & si ya te lo devuelvo para que lo disfrutes, lo tenia aquí en mi casa, pero tranquila que estuvo bien alimentado y cuidado xD Como leíste si tenia en mente un rescate, porque claro no podía dejarlos morir, el giro a esta historia todavía le faltan unos cuantos capítulos más. El jueves de la antepasada semana, mientras esperaba a mi hermana me puse a pensar lo que sucedería en los próximos capítulos, y ya tengo lo que pasara ;D muchas más cosas sucederán. Espéralas. _

_**"KristenRock"** Tranqui, tranqui, como leíste nada de eso paso, hasta ya te traje de vuelta a Peeta, puedes estar muy tranquila por el momento, no tienes porque disculparte, yo entiendo ;D Espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado y disfrutes mucho el regreso de el chico del pan xD _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Tus instintos no fallaron, Peeta esta vivito y coleando. Si lo entiendo, no se puede comparar entre Peeta y Gale, porque es obvio quien pierde xD pero aun asi me alegro de que te gustara su punto de vista, por le momento ya no lo veremos mas, bueno si, pero no con su punto de vista xD Si Gale tenia una idea de lo que pasaría si se llevaba a Katniss pero la valió gorris y se la llevo. Aun hay algunos enigmas que no se han resuelto pero pronto lo harán ;D En cama? Espero te encuentres bien, yo no eh tenido tiempo de ver pelis u_u pero si la verdad es grandiosa la película de los Vengadores, ya quiero ver la segunda entrega, oh y espero con ansias la segunda de THOR aww :3 adoro a Chris, me da mucha risa la parte en que dice Thor que su hermano es adoptado. oh cuando Iron Man dice que tienen un Hulk ahh bueno, Gracias por entender de verdad, & por lo del vídeo, me alegras muchisisimo el día al ver tus review :3  
_

_**"monogotas2"** Si fue más para que se enteraran de lo que sucedia en el distrito 13. Umm tu pregunta pronto tendrá explicación, en unos cuantos más ya veras ;D de Peeta para que veas que no quise seguir haciéndote sufrir te lo devuelvo vivo y con un pedazito del sueño de Katniss :3 Gracias por entender, la verdad es que este semestre se ha hecho mas pesadito. Solo espero que pasando los exámenes sea un poco mas relax. Y espero leerte pronto, que me dejas con ganas de saber más de LA. _

_**"Ada"** Gracias Ada, me alegro muchisismo que te haya llamado la atencion la historia y que lograra engancharte, ya que eso a veces es muy difícil, creo que los tributos tendríamos que juntarnos para acabar con la universidades xD asi tendríamos muchísimo mas tiempo de escribir y leer y ver, & todo lo que queramos hacer todo el día, pero bueno sin educación, no seriamos nadie. Así que a echarle ganitas para salir adelante ;D _

_Cierto ya me acorde de otra cosita, amm bueno si pudieron darse cuenta Gale siente algo por Katniss & como dije en un principio, no habrá nada romántico entre Katniss & Gale por lo que él sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella, pero aun así siente. __Un poco tardesito el Capitulo pero es que salí y no había terminado el capitulo hasta hace unas horitas. _

_Bueno que tengan un buen domingo e inicio de semana. _

_Hoy no hay nada de nada, es un poco tarde y tengo que irme a dormir, porque mañana estudiare. Se los debo para el próximo. ;D_

**_¿Review? :3 _**


	43. Recopilando información

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 43: Recopilando Información.**

_Gale Pov._

Enferma, es como se le podría describir al estado en el que se encuentra Catnip, es evidente que no la está pasando del todo bien y sobretodo que le afecto demasiado el hecho de que Peeta Mellark muriera, cierro mis manos en puños, ¿Cómo es posible, que la persona que decía quererla tanto, no haya podido ser capaz de quedarse con ella hasta el final? Me enfurece el hecho de ver a Katniss tan destruida.

-Es mejor irnos a buscar a los otros, ella estará bien. – dice Finnick, al ver como Katniss se deja envolver por los brazos de Morfeo. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y salgo junto con los otros de la habitación.

-¡Boggs! ¡Boggs! ¡Puedes oírme! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! – se escucha la voz de Jackson a través del comunicador.

-¿En qué situación se encuentran? – pregunta Boggs tomando su comunicador y respondiendo a Jackson.

-Estamos rodeados de agentes de la paz y tengo un soldado herido.

-Iremos enseguida. – dice Boggs. – Andando Soldados.

Caminamos de regreso por los pasillos de antes, para volver al mismo lugar donde nos separamos e ir en auxilio de los otros. A cada paso que damos, se escucha más claro el sonido de batalla que están enfrentando.

-¡Preparad armas! – anuncia Boggs antes de entrar a la zona de combate.

Giramos a la izquierda y conforme avanzamos vemos cuerpos de agentes de la paz ensangrentados por las balas que los atravesaron y yacen muertos en el suelo. Seguimos andando hasta solo encontrar una salida, escuchamos pasos viniendo de esta, Boggs hace un seña con la mano y todos apuntamos hacia la puerta.

-¡No disparen! ¡Somos nosotros! – dice Jackson entrando por la puerta junto a su equipo. Bajamos las armas y ayudamos a Mitchell, a sentarse para que Leeg 1 revise su pierna, pues trae una herida de bala.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos Boggs! Los agentes de la paz se centran específicamente en un lugar. – informa Jackson a todos. – Están cuidando algo…

-O alguien. – Termina la frase Leeg 2 – Creemos que podría ser Everdeen.

-No es ella, la acabamos de ver, esta… – pero soy interrumpido por los fuertes golpes provenientes de una de las puertas a nuestra derecha. Nos acercamos con sigilo y nos asomamos por la ventanilla.

-¿Haymitch? – dice Finnick, pero la persona detrás de la puerta no lo escucha. Boggs gira la manilla, pero esta no abre como la de Katniss. Tiene llave.

-A un lado. – dice Casas. – Es mi especialidad. – de su bolsillo saca un extraño objeto puntiagudo, lo entierra en la cerradura de la puerta y esta abre con total facilidad.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – es la única pregunta que hace el hombre un poco demacrado, con moretones en todo su cuerpo y cara, el pelo alborotado y sucio. Es extraño que pregunte sobre otra cosa, en lugar de ¿Por qué estamos aquí? es como si supiera que vendríamos a por ellos.

-¿Dónde está quien Haymitch? – le pregunta Finnick.

-Katniss. – responde este.

-Ella está, lo que se podría decir a salvo. – digo.

-No lo está, la última vez que la vi estaba asustada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vista Haymitch? – pregunta Boggs.

-Hace unos días, ella me encontró, al parecer estaba huyendo de las dosis que le daban. – responde.

-¿Dosis? – pregunto confuso.

-La tienen drogada porque temen de ella. – todos nos quedamos en silencio, observando nuestro rostros sorprendidos por las palabras de Haymitch, hasta que él rompe el silencio. – Espera, ¿no se suponía que estabas muerto muchacho? – dice Haymitch refiriéndose a mí.

-No todos murieron en el bombardeo. – respondo con nostalgia, al recordar ese día como el fuego se llevaba nuestro hogar.

-Haymitch, sabes donde esta Annie y Johanna. – pregunta Finnick desesperado, por saber de su amada.

-Annie está bien, casi no le han hecho nada, saben que no conseguirán sus respuestas con ella. Y Johanna no se de ella. – Finnick suelta un suspiro.

-¡Agentes de la paz se acercan! – anuncia Jackson entrando a la habitación.

-No hagas una locura Haymitch, mañana es el día. – dice Finnick, preparamos armas y salimos a encontrarnos con los agentes.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo, pero sabíamos que no acabaríamos con ellos hasta ver destruida la nuez y eso solo ocurriría por la mañana. Boggs manda llamar a los demás escuadrones, que se preparen y que lleguen en la madrugada. Mientras tanto nos dirigimos al pasillo donde se encuentran los agentes.

-¡Poneos las mascaras! – anuncio sacando la mía del bolsillo y un puño de bolas pequeñas.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Casas.

-Son bombas de humo, noqueara a todo aquel que lo respire. – me pongo mi mascara y los otros me imitan. Pongo una bomba en cada puerta y un puñado en las salidas, así todo aquel que se encuentre cerca quedara inconsciente.

Han pasado ya cuatro horas desde las bombas, al parecer funcionan bastante bien, tampoco hemos tenido encuentro con los que custodian la puerta que encontraron los otros, ahora estamos en el inicio de todo, esperando a que los otros escuadrones lleguen para tomar cada uno el lugar que nos corresponde.

-Es extraño, ¿no creen? – pregunta Mitchell, ya más recuperado de su herida.

-¿El qué? – pregunta Leeg 2

-Que ha sido demasiado fácil. – todos volteamos a verlo con horror puesto que tiene razón.

-¿Crees que el Presidente Snow trama algo? – le pregunto.

-Puede…

-Ya basta Soldados, concentrémonos en nuestra misión. – nos interrumpe Boggs, mirándonos serio, lo cual significa que no se toma tan a ligera lo que acaba de decir Mitchell.

Los grupos de escuadrones restantes, llegan dos horas antes del amanecer, tiempo suficiente para acomodar los últimos detalles de nuestro plan. Después de dormitar un poco, cada escuadrón toma su posición para "el gran evento" El escuadrón 203 bombardeara la nuez en el Distrito 2, cuando el Presidente Snow comience su discurso. Soy obligado a permanecer como agente de la paz resguardando a la gente del Capitolio, puesto que no me dejaron ser quien escoltara a Catnip por temor a que nos delatara, los minutos pasan, cada vez la plaza se va llenando con personas modificadas quirúrgicamente, con ropas y maquillajes de colores extravagantes, es repugnante con solo verlos. Media hora más tarde, Annie Cresta sale del edificio con cuatro agentes de la paz, seguida de Johanna Mason y Haymitch Abernathy, para al final salir Katniss Everdeen, todos arreglados como las veces que hacían las entrevistas con Caesar Flickerman.

Todos en el Capitolio guardan silencio cuando el Presidente Snow aparece en un balcón arriba del edificio, con dos agentes de la paz protegiendo su espalda, lo que no sabe, es que esos dos son del Distrito 13 y que están ahí cuidando que no pueda escapar a ningún lado. El Presidente Snow habla para todo Panem dando el mismo discurso de todos los años en la cosecha, solo que esta vez agregando que los Días Oscuros no se han desvanecido del todo, que los rebeldes no aprendemos de nuestros errores y que todo aquel que intente desafiarlo, morirá. Nombra uno por uno de los vencedores que están en el centro deteniéndose en el nombre de Katniss.

-Katniss Everdeen, hija del mayor rebelde, que sigue sus pasos, para acabar con el poder del Capitolio, pero a si como su padre, no logro su objetivo, lo único que le trajo a su Distrito fue la destrucción misma…

-¡Eso es mentira! – Grito a todo pulmón al Presidente Snow, ni si quiera me entere en el momento que cerré mi mano libre en puño, ni el momento que camine hacia el frente y apunte al Presidente, estoy más que furioso, como se atreve a decir semejantes cosas, el padre de Catnip está muerto por su culpa, el mato a nuestros padres o eso fue lo que me entere después. – ¡El Distrito 12 sigue en pie, luchando junto al Distrito 13, aquel que destruyeron, pero que no pudieron acabar con su gente! – anuncio, que importa que todo Panem se entere, en este mismo instante la nuez estará destruida y los rebeldes por fin podremos ser libres.

De pronto el cielo se oscurece por culpa de los aerodeslizadores que vuelan por el Capitolio, dejando caer paracaídas en los edificios. ¡Esas son mis bombas! Grito en mi subconsciente al sentir como la primera bomba explota cerca de la plaza, como una sirena comienza a sonar advirtiendo del atentado, pero así como la primera bomba explota, las demás arrojadas por los aerodeslizadores siguen su frecuencia, destruyendo edificios, matando a gente del Capitolio, las lenguas de fuego devorando todo a su paso, los gritos de la multitud y el alboroto hacen que los rebeldes que están en la plaza apunten en todas direcciones, los dos rebeldes del Distrito 13 toman del brazo al Presidente Snow y lo llevan abajo en el centro de la plaza, mientras lo traen, uno de los rebeldes grita para todos.

-¡El Capitolio ha pasado a ser de los rebeldes! – y los demás lo vitorean. Todos festejan, pero hay algo que me inquieta, parece ser que todos esperaban el bombardeo al Capitolio excepto yo, es extraño, ya que esas bombas fueron exclusivamente diseñadas para destruir la nuez, porque acabar también con el Capitolio, si lo teníamos todo bajo control o ¿no?

La gente del Capitolio llora y grita, nos grita a los rebeldes "monstruos" "destructores" "amenaza" Nos abuchean arrojando lo que tienen a su paso. Caesar Flickerman que está el momento se había mantenido al margen de comentarios, esta vez es quien habla por todo el Capitolio.

-¿Por qué han destruido nuestro hogar? – pregunta con resentimiento en la voz, Finnick Odair deja de abrazar a Annie para responderle a Caesar.

-Si buscas un culpable, lo tienes enfrente. – dice serio y apartando un poco a Annie Cresta de su lado. – ¿Quieres saber quién es en realidad Coriolanus Snow? – Caesar le pasa un micrófono a Finnick y este comienza hablar para todo Panem.

-Amigos del Capitolio, fieles ante su Presidente. – dice, los espectadores comienzan a calmarse y escuchar con atención. – Muchos de aquí lo saben y muchos otros no, pero el Presidente Snow solía… venderme… mi cuerpo. – empieza en un tono plano y distante. – Yo no fui el único. Si un vencedor es considerado deseable, el presidente lo ofrece como una recompensa o permite que las personas puedan comprarlos por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Si te niegas, mata a alguien a quien amas. Entonces lo haces…

¿Acaso una persona puede llegar al extremo de repugnancia? Yo sí, no es suficiente con que el Presidente Snow disfrute creando los Juegos del Hambre, matando y destruyendo los Distritos, si no que los vende.

-Yo no fui el único, pero fui el más popular – dice. – Y quizás el más indefenso, porque las personas que amaba eran tan indefensas. – entonces toma de la mano a Annie con mayor fuerza que antes. – Para hacerse a sí mismos sentir mejor, mis patrocinadores me daban regalos de dinero o joyas, pero yo encontré un modo de pago mucho más valioso. – guarda silencio y después agrega. – Secretos… Y aquí es donde todos querrán permanecer sintonizados, pues muchos tratan de quien los gobierna.

-Muchos saben que Coriolanus Snow subió al poder siendo un hombre tan joven y tan listo, pero ¿Cómo le hizo para durar tanto tiempo en el poder? Fácil. Una palabra. Eso es todo lo que realmente necesitan saber: Veneno. – Finnick se remonta a la ascensión política de Snow, recorriendo su camino hasta el presente, indicando caso tras caso de muertes misteriosas de los adversarios de Snow o de aquellos aliados que tenían potencial para convertirse en amenazas. Personas cayendo muertas en un banquete o muy lentamente, decayendo inexplicablemente durante un período de meses. Culpando al marisco en mal estado, a un virus evasivo o a una debilidad pasada por alto en la aorta. Snow bebiendo de la copa envenenada él mismo para desviar las sospechas. Pero los antídotos no siempre funcionan. Dicen que es por eso que lleva las rosas que apestan a perfume. Dicen que es para cubrir el olor de la sangre de las llagas en su boca que nunca curará. Dicen, dicen, dicen… Snow tiene una lista y nadie sabe quién será el siguiente.

Todos en el Capitolio se quedan inmóviles y en silencio, absortos por las palabras de Finnick, algunos sorprendidos otros desmayados por la impresión, de que su querido Presidente haya envenenado a un amigo, familiar e incluso amante. Pero el silencio dura poco, trayendo consigo una sorpresa aun mayor.

-¡Peeta! – se escucha la voz de Katniss decir con dificultad, ante la persona que está a unos metros de ella, custodiado por dos agentes de la paz, que esta vez no son del Distrito 13.

**...**

_**Hola Preciosas!**_

_Vengo enojada con mi internet, porque ya había respondido y dicho miles de cosas para que no se guardara, grrr (coraje) Bueno empecemos de nuevo._

_Un poco atrasadito el capitulo, pero admito tuve un excelente fin, después de una semana de estrés con exámenes, estuvo bien. Como el titulo del capitulo lo dice "Recopilando Información" Es más de explicación. Es la otra cara de lo que no se entero Katniss por estar alegando con Snow. Amm no recuerdo lo otro que les había puesto :/ _

_Amm ya recordé, les había comentado que este seria de Peeta, pero como no quise cortar pedazos mejor el próximo sera todo de él. Ya se que estarán artas de leer a Gale pero hay cosas que él se esta dando cuenta. ;D_

_Bueno, agradecimientos para todas esas personas que leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos o alertas:_

**_"Dominique Scamander" "Miyoko Nott" "Tonks Lunatica" "Ale Jonas"_**

_**"katniss luz"** Gracias (: Si lamento no a ver visto antes tu privado, pero estabas por acertar, ya que si pensaba hacer que lo tuviera Coin, aunque después cambie a el "secuestrador" Me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos. _

_**"Ires"** Yo te diria Buenas Noches, pero con eso de que no se guardo nada, pues ya dejaron de ser tan buenas puff! Pero que padre sueño, yo a veces sueño cosas bien raras, con decirte que eh soñado con Gozilla, xD Gracias por tus felicitaciones, am es una salchicha de dos meses, se llama Camila y tiene mamitis pues no le gusta quedarse sola, am no conosco la regla de la "p" me la explicas =3 ? Si que Gale es complicado porque a mira como me ha costado escribir desde su punto de vista, él sabe que no tiene posibilidades, pero no deja de preocuparse por Katniss, aunque después se dará cuenta que en realidad no es lo que el piensa. Espero que con este capitulo se aclare un poco más de lo que paso. Por si te diste cuenta Snow no ha muerto, por lo que vendrá su final. Y tienes toda la razón está guerra aun no termina. Claro que disfrute mi fin, termine mis exámenes hasta el momento todo bien. Gracias por tus bendiciones y tu pan quemado. Saludos. (:_

_**"adriana2011"** Hola Adriana, me alegro de que te gustare la historia desde un principio y que aun la sigas ;D El próximo capitulo sera todo desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Hay sabrás si si sufrió el Hijacking o le hicieron otra cosa. Besos. :) _

_**"LenaPrince"** Hola Lena, me alegra el día al saber de que gustara, espero este también. Y tienes toda la razón no soy capaz de matar a Peeta, por algo esta historia es Peeniss, ahora solo falta saber si Peeta se encuentra bien. Am no, no, no andes pensando eso, nunca abandonaría esta historia, ni si quiera eh abandonado la de Finnick & Annie solo que por cuestión de tiempo no eh podido escribir, pero puedes estar tranquila, pienso terminar las dos historia. Mi perrita se llama Camila, nombre escogido por mi hermana puff! Huy asi que tienes una gatita llamada Clove & es perversa, ten cuidado de sus cuchillos (garras) xD intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Saludos.! =3 _

_**"Miss Sugar Cubes"** Claro que no murió, no seria capaz de matarlo, así que puedes estar tranquila por que ya lo leerás más seguido al igual que a Finnick Odair, ;D Me alegro de que te haya encantado y claro más por la parte de Peeta. Lamentablemente lo que le hicieron a los Avox no tiene perdón, hasta donde llega su maldad, no les basto con cortarles la lengua, si no que los torturan hasta la muerte, agrr! Yo también te adoro y te amo por seguir leyendo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo. ;D  
_

_**"Luzyla. Palermo"** Hola! Woao me alegro mucho el poder engancharte de esa manera, el pobre Peeta esta vivo, ahora lo importante es saber si esta bien o le hicieron el Hijacking, lo cual se sabrá en el próximo capitulo que es todo de Peeta Mellark, me gusta tu idea del Super Peeta! jahaha pero ya veres que pasa, Gracias por la suerte, me fue bien, ;D Lamento mucho no poder actualizar ni miércoles, ni domingo, pero si traje capitulo hoy. =) Espero te guste, saludos. _

_**"Ada"** Hola ada! am woao me alegra devolverte los latidos, aunque más bien yo creo que te los devolvio Peeta con volver a traernos su presencia. Lo bueno que te desestrese en momentos de exámenes, espero te haya ido bien. Besos. (: _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola! que bueno que te gustara el rescate, este capitulo es más para saber lo que paso, espero haya quedado un poco más claro xD Y claro que acertaste Peeta no podía estar muerto, ahora solo falta saber que le hicieron, pero ya en el próximo se sabrá. Espero ya te encuentres bien, ¿verdad? Amm yo ayer me vi de nuevo la peli de los Vengadores, aww es que amo esa película & mas a Thor 3, bueno no mas que Peeta, pero aww 3 ya pues me emociono. Gracias por entender, esos estudios que nos quitan todo el tiempo, pero que haríamos sin ellos. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos. ;) _

_**"katnissj"** Hola, aww :3 gracias que feliz me haces de volverte "mentalmente desorientada" con mi historia, claro que seguiré así, cualquier sugerencia, error que tenga o algo que quieras ver, no dudes en informarme, que yo haré todo lo posible por complacer, te mando un besote y abrazote. Saludos (: _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, bienvenida, :3 me alegro que te guste y que haya podido captar tu atención, en esta historia no hay Katniss - Gale por lo que ella sabe que aun a pesar de todo ama a Peeta. Gale después ira entendiendo que no es amor lo que siente por Katniss, que a lo mejor tenia celos de que alguien mas ocupara su lugar, pero bueno eso se vera mas adelante, por mientras gracias por leerme, y espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo. De sufrir, lamentablemente vendrás cosas peores, pero como siempre después de la tormenta viene lo mejor. Gracias por la suerte y espero poder actualizar pronto. Un beso. =) _

_**"Mizu"** Hola, a lo mejor mi internet no guardo lo otro, porque sabía que habías dejado review :3 & no quería que me fuera sin Agradecerte tus lindas palabras y tu tan extendido review. Me hace feliz el saber que a través de esta historia pueda llegar a transmitir tantas emociones, que es lo que cada día trato de hacer y de mejorar, woao de verdad me dejaste sin palabras, muy muy feliz me hiciste, todo lo que logre transmitirte aww es que no se que decirte la verdad, se que Katniss ya ha sufrido bastante pero poco a poco ira viendo un mejor lugar donde vivir, por lo que sabe que el camino no es fácil, que ha perdido mucho, pero que puede ganar todavía mas. No tengo muchos fics acabo de comenzar hace unos pocos meses, y me centre más en está historia, la primera fue la de "Asesina" aunque fue una loca idea, de como sería la charla estando todos presentas, "loca idea" lo se. Hace unos días escribí la de "Jueves" que me encanto escribirla y la de Finnick & Annie esta en proceso todavía no la termino. Pero seguiré escribiendo, tengo en mente otra historia, ya tengo dos capítulos listos, solo que la subiré cuando acabe esta y la de Finn Ann. Aquí te dejo el capitulo espero te guste, el próximo sera todo de Peeta Mellark y si él no murió y no morirá en este fic. No te disculpes de tu kilometrico jahaha xD Saluditos. (= _

_..._

_De verdad cada que leo sus review me sacan una sonrisota. Buenas noches a todas, que tengan un buen martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y si se puede nos leemos el domingo. _

_Ya saben cualquier cosa que pase les aviso por twitter "Butterflymoonn" aunque por el momento lo tengo descuidadito por falta de tiempo pero ya no lo dejare tan sólito. _

**_Hoy no hay frase, canción, vídeo, ni lo que se le parezca, pero si una invitación a leer un songfic que acabo de escribir y subir, espero les guste es de la canción de "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Algunas de aquí ya lo leyeron ;D_**

_**Summary:** "Katniss Everdeen se dirige al mismo tren de siempre, aquel donde conoció al dueño de un par de ojos azules y que desde entonces no puede dejar de pensar en él. Pero nunca imaginaron que el mejor momento para declararse fuera hacer el peor de todos." _

**_ s/8523488/1/Jueves_**

**¿Review? :3 **


	44. Dolor

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 44: Dolor.**

_Peeta Pov._

BUM… BUM… BUM…

Mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente, ¿Qué estará pasando? Katniss y Johanna ya deberían a ver vuelto, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perder a Katniss, mucho tiempo paso para decidirme hablar con ella y cuando por fin la tengo a mi lado, nos separan, sabía que no tenía que haber dejado que fueran solas, pero como contradecir las ordenes de Beetee sin dar señales de romper la alianza. Entonces algo pasa, algo me invita a salir corriendo e ir a buscarla, el zangoloteo del cable indicándonos que algo va mal. No puedo perderla, no a ella, se que fracase una vez, intentando mantener con vida a Prim, pero no puedo, no puedo volver a fracasar. Dejo el labor que estaba haciendo y camino en su dirección.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – me pregunta Finnick sosteniendo el cable para que deje de moverse.

-Voy a buscarlas. – es mi única respuesta.

-Estás loco, de aquí que las encuentres acabaras muerto.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Quédate con Beetee, yo iré a buscarlas. – no tengo tiempo de objetar, puesto que Finnick se pone en marcha y sale corriendo.

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Es como volver al inicio de la arena…_

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_El tiempo se agota, tienes que salir deprisa de la Cornucopia, si no quieres acabar en el baño de sangre…_

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_La arena es un reloj gigante, que controla cada uno de nuestros movimientos…_

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Cada hora es un nuevo horror, por lo que tienes que apresurar tu paso, si no quieres acabar atrapado en uno de ellos…_

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Cuando el reloj marque las 12, el rayo caerá en el árbol y electrocutara todo a su paso… _

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Nada… ningún rastro de ninguno de ellos, ningún cañón, ningún ruido en la arena… _

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Todo esta tan silencioso y tranquilo que me abruma…_

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Suelto un suspiro de frustración…_

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Yo no debería estar aquí. _

_**Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac…**_

_Es cuando caigo en cuenta… del tiempo que perdí…_

_-Lo siento Beetee, pero no puedo esperar a ver qué pasa. – y con estas últimas palabras, salgo en la dirección que tomaron Katniss, Johanna y Finnick, sé que no soy el mejor andando en los bosques, ni el mejor cazador, pero estoy desesperado. Todo a mí alrededor es selva, está oscuro, y no sé en qué dirección me llevan mis pies. _

_-¡Katniss! – comienzo a llamarla en la oscuridad, intentando dar con ella de alguna u otra manera. – ¡Katniss! – pero nada, entonces recuerdo que no somos los últimos que quedamos, el porqué surgió la idea de organizar un plan para acabar con: Brutus y Enobaria. _

_Comienzo acelerar el paso, tengo que llegar con ella, necesito saber que está bien, miro en todas direcciones pero lo único que veo es verde. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo grave ha pasado. – ¡Katniss! – grito aterrado. Entonces lo siento, lo escucho, quejidos, movimientos, ruidos extraños a mi derecha. ¿Serán ellos? Me pregunto, temiendo lo peor, tengo a la mano el cuchillo que me dio Katniss al principio, y voy en su auxilio. Pero no me esperaba, lo que veo a continuación. _

_Frente a mis ojos, están Brutus y Chaff luchando cada uno con sus propias armas, Chaff está herido, tiene una cortada en su costado, pero aun sigue de pie. En cambio Brutus no deja de sangrar de sus fosas nasales, tiene roto el tabique. _

_-¡Déjalo en paz Brutus! – llego hasta ellos, deteniendo su pelea y mostrándome a la defensiva con Brutus. _

_-Vete de aquí niño estúpido, no necesito de tu ayuda. – me grita Chaff, molesto por a ver interferido. _

_-¡Al fin! Tendré algo de acción. – dice Brutus sonriéndonos con malicia a ambos. _

_No tengo tiempo de decirle nada más a Chaff, cuando Brutus se me deja venir con un cuchillo mucho más grande que el mío, logro detenerlo justo antes de atravesarme el pecho, pero logra hacerme un corte en la mano, Chaff agarra con fuerza a Brutus y me lo quita de encima, busco con la mirada algo con que tapar la herida de mi mano, pero lo único que veo son plantas, para lo cual no es mi fuerte, así que coloco mi mano en mi pecho, haciendo que el traje absorba la sangre y deje de brotar. Chaff y Brutus están luchando codo a codo, trato de interferir, pero cada vez que me acerco a ellos Chaff me aparta a como dé lugar. Busco algo con lo que distraer a Brutus, pero no hay nada, mi desesperación aumenta, mis deseos de encontrar a Katniss, de ayudar a Chaff, de continuar el plan de Beetee, de terminar con la alianza, de salvar a Katniss, de salir de la parte que se electrocutara a las 12 en punto, todo me explota en la cara al oír el primer cañón de la noche. _

_Me quedo paralizado, el temor me invade, al igual que el miedo, giro mi cabeza justo en el lugar que minutos antes se enfrentaban Brutus y Chaff, llevándome la sorpresa de ver a Chaff tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado y a Brutus limpiar su cuchillo con su traje. La ira me invade recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo por medio de mis venas, el corazón se me acelera pero no por miedo, si no por venganza. _

_Mis dedos se aferran al cuchillo, la ira me nubla los sentidos, no pienso, no escucho, lo único que quiero hacer es matar a Brutus, como si lo demás me quemara y lo único que hay para sobrevivir fuera Brutus, me aferro a él, no sé en qué momento solté el cuchillo, ni en qué momento fue que quede encima de él y comencé a golpear su rostro y partes de su cuerpo con una furia desconocida para mi, puesto que no suelo ser tan agresivo. Llega un momento en que no reconozco el rostro de Brutus, por tanta sangre tanto mía como de él. El segundo cañón de la noche me resuena los oídos. Katniss. Pienso, pero es cuando me doy cuenta que Brutus está inmóvil bajo mi cuerpo. Está muerto, me digo, yo lo mate. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, mis manos están temblorosas y llenas de sangre. _

_-¿Peeta? – escucho como me llaman en la oscuridad. Pero cuando estoy por voltear y ver de dónde proviene la voz un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me noquea dejándome en la inconsciencia. _

-¡PARAD, PARAD, PARAD! – grito a todo pulmón. – Por favor. – suplico intentando hacer que detengan está tortura.

El dolor es insoportable, siento como la cabeza de un momento a otro fuera a estallarme, como las lagrimas escurren por mi rostro, las imágenes pasan una y otra vez por mi mente, algunas borrosas otras más claras, algunas voces a la lejanía, pero todo es confuso, no sé que es real y que no. No sé cuantos días llevo aquí metido, pero todo es oscuridad y dolor.

Soy trasladado a mi celda después de una larga jornada de tortura, no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera de comer, estoy cansado me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y sobretodo mi mente, esa que no deja de zumbarme cada vez que las imágenes llegan a mí, haciendo ese sonido en mi cabeza, ahora haciéndose mucho más frecuente, y todas tratándose de la misma persona, la que yo creí sincera, pero lo único que hizo fue apuñalarme el corazón, me mintió, me utilizo solo para lograr su cometido de vengarse del Presidente Snow y de mí, yo aquel que le prometió traer de regreso a su hermana, pero no lo logro y ahora se desquita con los suyos, ella mato a mi familia, por lo tanto yo la matare a ella.

Voy cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia con pequeños fragmentos retorcidos de mi cabeza, sucesos de los cuales no estoy completamente seguro que pasaron, pero que aun así me hacen dudar de su existencia.

Cuando despierto tengo la extraña sensación de a ver tenido un buen sueño, pero cuando intento recordar de que trato, no puedo, intento una, dos, tres veces, pero no logro recordar nada, me frustro, entonces vuelve otra vez ese estúpido Clic, comienzo a temblar y mis lagrimas salen por mis ojos sin aviso, intento tranquilizarme, pero es en vano entonces repito las mismas palabras que desde que llegue eh repetido.

-"Ella vendrá, ella vendrá por mí." – me quedo en seco al escucharme decir esas palabras. ¿Quién vendrá? Me pregunto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Años? No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo sé? Antes contaba los minutos. ¿Por qué ahora no? Entonces recuerdo, tengo demasiado tiempo encerrado en mi celda, sin tener señales de nadie. Ni si quiera de ella. Ellos tenían razón. Ella me odia, si me quisiera ya hubiera venido a rescatarme de está tortura. PERO NO LO HA HECHO, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le creí? ¿La amo? Tal vez si, tal vez no, ya no lo sé. Clic.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, deje de esperar, deje de saber quién soy, dejo de importarme vivir, lo había perdido todo, TODO POR KATNISS EVERDEEN. Aquel muto asqueroso destructor de mi hogar, de mi familia. Sabía lo que haría al salir de este lugar, la mataría, la destruiría al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo.

-Señor Mellark. – Me sobresalto al escuchar a la persona que me llama desde la puerta – El Presidente Snow lo espera para almorzar. – anuncia un agente de la paz.

-¿Almorzar? – pregunto irónico y con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo esté listo en veinte minutos. – dice para después marcharse.

Me quedo en cama pensando las palabras del agente, el Presidente Snow nunca había hecho tal cosa, lo único que ha hecho conmigo durante todo este tiempo es torturarme. Dejo de pensar y decido actuar, si el Presidente quiere almorzar, pues lo haremos a mi manera. Abro el grifo del cuarto de baño y con la poco agua que cae, trato de quitarme la suciedad, diez minutos después, me visto con unos pantalones sencillos y una playera azul obscuro. Pasan justamente los veinte minutos y cuatro agentes de la paz están fuera de mi celda, esperando mi salida para escoltarme, no los hago esperar más y camino con ellos rumbo hacia el Presidente Snow.

Pasamos por pasillos que no reconozco, puesto que nunca había estado en uno de estos, hasta llegar justo a un elevador sencillo y escondido ante todos. Me hacen subir, pero entonces el Clic en mi cabeza se hace más ponente, las imágenes aparecen de pronto… _Un traje de árbol, una cremallera, una mujer desnuda, una plática, un beso y al final una discusión._ Todo es tan confuso, me siento mareado, cansado y el Clic en mi cabeza no deja de sonar.

El ascensor se detienen en un lugar amplio, espacioso e iluminado por lo que tengo que cerrar varias veces mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz, caminamos un largo trecho hasta llegar justo frente a una gran puerta, los agentes de la paz me hacen pasar, no dudo ni un momento en tomar el manojo de la puerta y girarla, al entrar veo al Presidente Snow sentado en una mesa larga y llena de comida, por un momento los aromas de la comida me dan nauseas así que trato de controlar mi respiración poco a poco.

-¡Oh Señor Mellark! – dice el Presiden Snow. – Lo estaba esperando, siéntese por favor. – agrega señalando una silla frente a él. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me siento en el lugar que él me indico.

-¿A que le debo el honor, de que me haya invitado? – pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

-Véalo como una celebración. – dice sonriendo.

-¿Y que celebramos? – pregunto al no entender de que está hablando.

-Vera Señor Mellark, hoy es el día en el que nuestros problemas por fin se resuelven. – su sonrisa se ensancha, pero al ver que no le sigo continua. – Katniss Everdeen pagara sus crímenes. – escucho sus palabras, pero mis manos actúan por si solas, toman un plato de la mesa y sirvo algunos guisantes y sopas en el.

-No me ha escuchado Señor Mellark dije…

-Lo he escuchado perfectamente Presidente Snow, pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en eso. – la verdad es que el Presidente Snow tiene toda mi atención, pero este es mi juego, por lo tanto no le daré el gusto de mi atención.

-Bien. Entonces comamos. – hago una señal con mi mano de "adelante" y cada uno se centra en sus propios alimentos, tenía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan sabroso. El reloj en mi cabeza comienza su sonar, Tic Toc. Mi mirada fija en el cuchillo de mi mano, mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente, Snow sin prestarme atención, sin empleados, sin agentes. Despacio y con cuidado voy deslizando el cuchillo hasta poderlo guardar entre mi ropa. Justo en el momento que lo guarde, un agente de la paz hace su aparición en la habitación.

-Presidente Snow, es la hora. – anuncia sin decir nada más. ¿Es la hora de qué? Me pregunto en mi subconsciente.

-Está bien. Lleven al Señor Mellark a la habitación contigua.

-¿Y después Señor?

-Esperen mi señal.

El Presidente Snow sale de la habitación y soy conducido de nuevo, pero esta vez solo por dos agentes de la paz que se quedan conmigo en una habitación un poco más pequeña que la de hace un momento, me siento en uno de los sillones y observo. Los dos agentes de la paz están custodiando la puerta, a unos metros de mí se halla un escritorio de madera con pequeños detalles encima de él, detrás un librero enorme con varios tomos de libros diferentes, del otro lado hay una mesa extraña en forma de hexágono y en medio tiene un color verde. Verde. VERDE.

Otra vez el famoso Clic vuelve hacerse presente en mi cabeza, retumbándome con su peculiar sonido, pero no logro asociar nada con esa palabra que retumba en mi mente. Los minutos pasan y poco a poco los Clic se van apagando. Me pongo ansioso y no dejo de mover mi pie. Un extraño sonido interrumpe mi nerviosismo volteo a ver al agente que me habla.

-Ha llegado tu momento Peeta Mellark. – me dice, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla.

Soy sacado de la sala por los agentes de la paz para ser ahora dirigido fuera del edificio, al fin fuera, digo en mi interior, cada paso que doy, el aire fresco y los rayos del sol inundan mis sentidos, pero algo está mal. Oigo gritos, veo humo y fuego por todos lados, agentes de la paz apuntando a la gente del Capitolio, ¿Qué está pasando? Mis nervios me alteran, puesto que no se distinguir si esto que está pasando es real o no.

-Peeta. – escucho mi nombre en un susurro casi audible. Mi mirada se concentra en la suya grises. De pronto el Clic vuelve, ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

-Ah Peeta Mellark buen momento para reunirse con nosotros. – dice el Presidente Snow muy sonriente ah pesar de ser arrestado.

-¿A sí que esto estamos celebrando? – digo burlesco. – Tu encierro.

-¡No es verdad! – grita ella a unos metros de mí. – ¡Él está muerto!

-¿Muerto? – grito más que susurro.

-Eso es lo que todos creyeron Srta. Everdeen. – guardo silencio, el Clic se hace cada vez más constante y más escandaloso.

Contrólate Peeta. No puedes perder los estribos ahora. Cierro mis manos en puños, clavándome las uñas en las palmas. Hasta ahora no me había percatado que los dos agentes que venían conmigo yacen muertos en el suelo. Entonces me acuerdo. El cuchillo. Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho. No puedo matarla a ella, no en este momento, si lo hago todos se irán sobre mí, y es lo que menos quiero. Sin pensarlo, saco el cuchillo de detrás de mi espalda y sin previo aviso ataco el cuello del Presidente Snow, hasta desgarrarlo, llenándome de sangre la mano y parte de mi ropa. El Presidente Snow cae de rodillas al suelo y con las manos aun esposadas intenta detener el río de sangre que brota de la herida de su cuello. Está perdido. Hace ruidos extraños con la boca, intentando obtener todo el aire que pueda, pero ya es tarde, estoy parado frente a él observando cómo se le va la vida. Pero no puedo dejar que muera sin antes saber algo. Me agacho para que dar cerca de su oído y susurrar.

-No era usted quien la mataría. – la risa de Snow hace que comience atragantarse con su propia sangre que trata de desechar, pero no tiene remedio. A los segundos cae muerto en el suelo, junto a los dos agentes de la paz.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro que cada par de ojos están atentos a mis movimientos, inclusive Katniss Everdeen está en completo estado de shock. Clic, Clic, resuena en mi cerebro, aferro el cuchillo en mi mano, Clic, Clic, esta tan solo a unos pasos de mí, puedo hacerlo, lo hare, la matare hoy mismo. Pero algo me detiene, algo me oprime y no me deja continuar, unos brazos rodeándome hace que suelte el cuchillo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe. – escucho que me susurra, pero sus palabras lo único que causan en mi es repugnancia. Me quedo inmóvil sin corresponderle el abrazo, "ella quiere acabar contigo" me susurra una voz en mi cabeza.

Doy gracias a todas las personas que comienzan acercarse a nosotros y me van alejando de ese asqueroso muto. Me hago una nota mental. Su muerte será lenta y tortuosa.

**...**

**_Hola Preciosas =)_**

_Otro domingo más con capitulo nuevo y que mejor que sea del punto de vista de Peeta Mellark, lo sé las torture mucho para este capitulo, que espero les guste y sea de su agrado._

_Debo decirles que lamento muchísimo mis retrasos la verdad, no creí poder tener el capitulo de hoy terminado, puesto que estaba muy cansada del pachangon de ayer xD, pero dije No! les debo su capitulo, además si no lo terminaba hoy, sepa hasta cuando se los traería. AHHH! me desestrezo con ustedes de tanta tarea, proyectos y pre parciales que tendré y tengo que entregar la semana que viene. _

_Pero bueno les dejo de hablar de cosas malas, para aclararles algunas cosas del capitulo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta Peeta si sufrió el Hijacking pero este Peeta tiene otra mentalidad, otra forma de vengarse es un Peeta más oscuro, y hasta ahora sabe controlarse. _

_Lo malo que mató a Snow de una forma un poco terrorífica, pero sentí que era necesario para él ese desahogo. Es que no! al muchacho lo tienen torturando desde días y que el Presidente bien concha de ahogue con su propia sangre, pues no me parecía justo xD jahaha que sádica soy. D: _

_Otra aclaración, quiero aclarar que Peeta despertó después de Katniss, y que el despertó justo después de que le hicieran el primer Hijacking. _

_Siendo todo aclarado ahora si los Reviews. _

_**"Ires"** Aww me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo de explicaciones, Gale por practicar la cazaría desde chico tiene sus sentidos desarrollados, ya que como se encuentran en el bosque tiene que estar atento a los animales salvajes y a las presas, por lo tanto sus reflejos son mas ágiles. Haymitch siempre eh pensado que él tiene un sexto sentido, es demasiado inteligente. Te aclaro tu duda, puesto que no tengo definido si pondré la explicación mas adelante. Haymitch sabe que Katniss es muy importante para la rebelión, por lo tanto Coin no la dejaría morir no sin antes ella estar en el poder. Por lo que era un simple presentimiento de Haymitch de que ellos vendrían, aparte de que obviamente Finnick no dejaría que mataran a Annie. Pues si lamentablemente así sera siempre, uno paga los errores de otro. Prácticamente los del Capitolio nacieron hay y tuvieron una educación muy diferente a la de los Distritos por lo que los desconciertan el porque hacen tantas maldades, sin saber que el principal de todo es su querido presidente. Bueno nunca me eh drogado, ni quiero estarlo, pero según mi loca mente de tanto que la tienen drogada es que le afecto demasiado, pero no te preocupes te traeré más información de eso, puesto que estoy haciendo un trabajo de las drogas xD Jhahhaa te tomare muy enserio ese Spa Capitolino eh xD si me fue bien gracias, pero ya vienen otros exámenes puff! estrés total. Gracias por la regla de las 3p, por lo pronto no le damos nada mas que croquetas. Ojala mis profesores te escucharan de que no nos estresen con sus clases. Saludos :) _

_**"Mizu"** Hola, jahaha si justamente Fanfiction no quizó que me fuera sin responderte tu review ;D pero me alegro de que pudieras leer otro capitulo más, espero este sea de tu agrado y te guste mucho, puesto que es el punto de vista de Peeta Mellark. No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario soy yo la que agradece el que dediques tu tiempo en leer mi historia, se agradece de todo corazón. Tienes la boca llena de verdad, si detrás de la muerta donde los agentes custodiaban estaba Peeta. Lo sé yo también me puse analizar y me di cuenta que no los eh dejado disfrutar ni un momento, que si la huida del 12, que la cosecha, los juegos, el 13, el regreso, el vasallaje, que la arena, la "muerte de Peeta", Katniss drogada, hay que me gusta hacerlos sufrir y que soy peor que el Capitolio u_u xD Si lamentablemente Prim murió en los primeros 74º Juegos del Hambre, pero no te preocupes si final sera bonito ya veras, ahora mismo estoy escuchando la canción de rihanna xD, leeré la parte que me dices y ya te diré, por ahora seguire respondiendo review =3 Claro que no me molestan ;D _

_**"katniss luz"** Si, lamentablemente si le hicieron hijacking, pero como viste es mas reservado y mas oscuro, pero al menos sabe controlarse, y su primer encuentro no fue tan trágico. PEETA TERMINEITOR XD bueno fue un poquito al matar a Snow xD jhahaa Saluditos. _

_**"LenaPrince"** Que bueno que te haya gustado, y que ahora si haya sido mas claro. El capitulo 43 iba hacer de Peeta, pero al leer sus reviews y ver que no del todo había sido tan especifica decidí hacerlo desde el pov de Gale, pero nunca pensé que me iba a salir tan largo, por lo que decidí que mejor Peeta tuviera su propio capitulo. Gracias, ya se está haciendo larga, creo que para halloween le comprare su pan, ya que ella es la salchicha xD jhehe, Si por favor, ten cuidado con tu Clove, no vaya ser que ahora si vaya a matarte D: Bueno al menos puedes dormir tranquila de que no se levantara y te hará algo xD _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Gracias, pero ahora si el capitulo exclusivo de Peeta Mellark, espero te guste y sea de tu agrado. ;D _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Claro que no llegas tarde ;D Si iba hacer de Peeta, pero como no quedo del todo claro el otro capitulo, decidí que iba hacer mitad y mitad, pero nunca imagine que de Gale iba a estar extenso por lo que le di el privilegio de que cada quien tuviera su propio capitulo. Noo! Los elfos no pueden estar tranquilos, no pueden dejar de echarle el ojo a lo que hará Peeta D: xD Haymitch me gusta como la parte paterna que Katniss perdió, en las minas. Gale en simples palabras es un cazador de primero, eso no se niega, todos sus sentidos y reflejos están desarrollados, por lo que puede estar al pendiente de mucho. Gale es letal, con sus trampas mortíferas xD La gente del Capitolio es mas lista de lo que ellos mismos creen xD jahaha, aww Caesar yo de grande quiero ser como él xD no la verdad no, pero siempre sentí que Caesar tenia ese lado sensible. Hay! Hablando de Vengadores otra vez, ajahaha la otra vez estaba viendo vídeos en youtube & adivina que me encontré? Si un vídeo de Hunger Games con Vengadores. AAWWW! =3 Bien feliz que estaba, lo dejo abajo para que lo veas. _

_**"minafan"** A mi también me cae mal, pero a veces una tiene que hacer lo que sea para dejar a sus lectoras sin dudas. Pero el fin de Gale Hawthorne se acerca, buajaja xD que mala soy. Ya aquí está el tan esperado capitulo, espero te guste. ;D _

_Bueno chicas, espero tengan un excelente domingo e inicio de semana. _

_Ya saben cualquier cosa me encuentran en** twitter como "Butterflymoonn" **_

**_Hoy le dejo un __vídeo que me encontré dedicado a "la chica sin pan" de Los Juegos del Hambre con Los Vengadores, si esa película de marvel que me encanta y no me canso de verla, y menos a Thor :3 Que por cierto ya quiero que sea 2013 para ver la segunda entrega al igual que "En Llamas" _**

**_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch?v=w7VpDOZ3JnQ&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLiXe3rUDeoGhvawpId6xNGA_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	45. Sospechas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 45: Sospechas.**

_Katniss Pov. _

Él está vivo, Peeta está vivo, aun sigo sin poder creérmelo, después de todo, Snow me mintió, pero ahora está conmigo y no dejare que se vaya nunca más de mi lado. Trato de no separarme de él, pero me es imposible, las personas del Capitolio más los del Distrito 13 nos rodean sin previo aviso, poco a poco soy empujada hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, hasta ser dirigida con ayuda de Gale a una habitación. Al principio no puedo evitar angustiarme, pero al ver a Haymitch, Annie, Finnick y Johanna me tranquilizo. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer, tantas emociones por un día han sido suficientes, pero claro nunca nada es suficiente aquí. Al momento entran personas con batas blancas así como los que me atendían, él pánico se apodera de todos nosotros, pero al ver una cabellera rubia acercarse a mí y tenderme sus brazos, me derrumbo.

-¡Mamá! – grito y me abalanzo con ella para abrazarla y llorar, llorar por todo. Ella también está viva, no estoy sola. Me susurra palabras cariñosas, que yo solo respondo abrazándola mucho más fuerte.

-¿Estás bien cariño? – me pregunta, mientras me separa dulcemente de su lado para observarme.

-No lo sé, pero estaré bien. – digo sonriendo, después de mucho tiempo.

Nos volvemos abrazar, disfrutando del momento, de estar otra vez juntas, ah pesar de las circunstancias que nos separaron antes, es el ahora lo que de verdad debe importarnos. Solo nos separamos cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse. De nuevo mi corazón vuelve a latir desenfrenado con solo verlo de pie a unos metros de mí, pero no está solo, aun lado se encuentra la Presidenta Coin, junto con Plutarch y Boggs. La Presidenta Coin carraspea para llamar nuestra atención, aunque eso no le hace falta.

-Soy la Presidenta Alma Coin del Distrito 13, algunos de ustedes ya nos habíamos conocido antes – dice esto mirándome a mí. – Pero algunos otros no. Como ya saben, gracias a nuestros soldados infiltrados y a un Vencedor en especial hemos derrotado al Presidente Snow. Ahora muchos de ustedes querrán irse a sus Distrito lo antes posible, pero lamento informaros que por cuestiones de algunos inconformistas, se requiere su presencia en el Capitolio, hasta que se haya concluido este ciclo. Por lo pronto, hemos traído a nuestros doctores del 13 para su recuperación. – nos informa la Presidenta Coin.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – todos nos giramos en dirección a Peeta, después de todo, lo creíamos muerto y él que este aquí, hablando tranquilamente me resulta extremadamente extraño, aun así no me importa que Snow me haya mentido.

-Pueden ocupar sus antiguos pisos aquí en el Centro de Entrenamiento. – dice Plutarch, aunque no todos estamos muy convencidos, es el único lugar que conocemos en el Capitolio y sinceramente no quiero aventurarme por las calles buscando donde pasar la noche. Así que lo único que hago es asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, hasta entonces los mantendremos informados. – son las palabras de Coin antes de salir de la habitación seguida de Plutarch y Boggs.

La habitación queda en total silencio, excepto por los médicos que intentan curar nuestras heridas físicas, puesto que las emocionales y mentales no creo que puedan tener cura alguna. Pero no todo es paz y tranquilidad después de todo, el estruendo de un cristal estrellándose en el suelo, pone todos nuestros sentidos en alerta.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN! – escucho que gritan, entonces volteo donde todos tienen puesta su mirada, me paralizo al ver a Peeta acorralar a una enfermera contra la pared, apretando su cuello contra su brazo. Haymitch es el primero en reaccionar, alejando a Peeta de la enfermera, quien al instante cae al suelo tosiendo, intentando volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le grita Haymitch.

-Tú no te metas. – es ahí, cuando reacciono y me acerco a la enfermera.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto, pero ella solo asiente con la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Vuelvo mi mirada a Peeta, pero no lo reconozco, está hecho una furia, tiene los puños cerrados, no aparta la mirada del suelo y puedo notar su respiración errática. Él se da cuenta que está siendo observado por todos, que sale de la habitación sin siquiera disculparse con la enfermera, trato de seguirlo, pero una mano en mi brazo me lo impide.

-No vayas. – me dice Haymitch.

-Tengo que ir con él.

-Sí, pero no ahora, podrías salir lastimada tú también.

-Él no me hará daño.

-Lo sé preciosa, pero necesita tiempo, ha estado mucho tiempo encerrado y quien sabe las barbaridades que le habrán hecho.

Aunque me pesa, se que Haymitch tiene razón, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, Peeta nunca había actuado así, lo único que puedo hacer, es sentarme y esperar a que él vuelva más tranquilo, pues se que Haymitch y mi madre me dejaran salir de esta habitación.

**Peeta Pov.**

Clic, Clic.

Ese maldito sonido no deja de atormentar mi cabeza, estoy más que furioso, no dejo de pensar en matarla, pero algo me detiene, algo más grande que mi sed de venganza, algo de lo que no tengo el conocimiento cierto de lo que sea, intento calmarme, pero no puedo por lo que deambulo por los pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento hasta llegar a los elevadores, lo recuerdo todo a la perfección, presiono el botón blanco de en medio y enseguida se abren las puertas del mismo, subo en él y presiono el botón con el numero 12, las puertas se cierran y al instante comienza ascender, recargo mi cabeza en la pared del elevador, cierro los ojos y respiro profundo, pero pronto unas imágenes se hacen presentes, trayendo consigo un más escandaloso Clic.

"_**-Creo, que no tengo la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Yo también tengo dudas Peeta, pero no me las han respondido. **_

_**-Y si no sabias en lo que te metías, para que aceptaste. **_

_**-Porque… quería venganza, y Coin me lo puso muy fácil."**_

_**(Capitulo 33 – Declaraciones) **_

Claro, ella lo único que buscaba era venganza, desde un principio lo sabía, y me utilizo para acabar con su cometido, pero no pudo lograrlo, yo mate a Snow, y ella me matara a mí, ya no le sirvo, me desechara, pero no se lo permitiré porque yo la matare a ella primero. Abro los ojos de golpe y siento un fuerte dolor en mis manos, bajo la vista y veo mis manos convertidos en puños. El Clic se magnifica con un punzante dolor de cabeza. La ira se acumula en mis venas, golpeo mi cabeza varias veces con la pared pero no sirve de nada, así que utilizo mis puños. Ahora el dolor no solo está en mi cabeza, sino también en mis manos. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y salgo rápido de ahí, hasta llegar a mi antigua habitación, me tiro en mi cama, cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y profundo, hasta calmar mi respiración, poco a poco el Clic en mi cabeza va disminuyendo, siento húmedas mis mejillas, por lo que llevo una mano a mi rostro y me doy cuenta que estoy llorando. Dejo que el llanto me inunde para después acabar profundamente dormido.

Me despierto con el corazón agitado y el cuerpo sudoroso, otra noche más de temer cerrar los ojos, de levantarme temeroso de saber que mis pesadillas son ciertas, pero lo peor de todo es que, una parte de ellas son verdad, mi familia está muerta, mi hogar destruido, y la única persona capaz de sanarme, es un muto, una manipuladora de sentimientos.

Me levanto como puedo de la cama para ir directo al cuarto de baño, me reflejo en el espejo y veo mi rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño, de alimento y por todas esas horas de tortura. También noto mi ropa ensangrentada, tengo un momento de repulsión, así que me saco la playera, pero al hacerlo noto mis nudillos enrojecidos, por los golpes de anoche. Me termino de desvestir y me meto en la ducha, es hasta que estoy dentro, oliendo a rosas que el Clic en mi cabeza vuelve a molestar mi mente.

"_**-Las duchas aquí son raras.**_

_**-¿Las duchas? Tenemos diferentes duchas. **_

_**-Dime Caesar, ¿te parece que huelo a rosas?" **_

Es como volver en el tiempo, vuelvo a escuchar a la gente del Capitolio riendo, por el buen sentido del humor. Salgo de la ducha, enrollándome una toalla blanca en las caderas, directo a buscar algo de ropa.

"_**-Oye Peeta dime hay alguna chica especial en casa. **_

_**-No, no hay nadie. **_

_**-¿No? Es imposible que eso sea cierto, ¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿Cómo se llama? **_

_**-Bueno, hay una chica… Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón…"**_

_**(Capitulo 6 – La Entrevista) **_

Siento mi cabeza estallar, el Clic no deja de hacer lo suyo, y estoy enfurecido, soy un idiota como pude creerle que me amaba, yo que le di todo, llevo mis manos a mi pelo, de la desesperación.

"_**Ella no te ama, solo te utilizo" **_

"_**Quería vengarse de mí" **_

"_**Fuiste su cuartada" **_

_**(Snow) **_

La ira comienza hacerse presente en mis venas, no lo soporto más, el dolor en mi cabeza y ahora en mi pecho, es mucho peor de la vez que Cato clavo su espada en mi pierna. Así que descargo toda mi cólera sobre todo lo que está a mi paso. Pero enseguida los golpes en mi puerta no se hacen esperar.

-¿Peeta? – escucho que me llaman. – ¿Peeta, te encuentras bien?

No respondo. Ella es la culpable de toda destrucción, ella tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a mi familia, a mi hogar.

-¿Peeta, qué es lo que pasa? Abre por favor.

Silencio.

-Peeta.

Sé que no se ira, hasta que le abra, así que no tengo más opción que ir hacia la puerta y abrirla, para encontrarme con su cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Katniss?

-Oh, lo siento yo no sabía que… – no entiendo de lo que habla, hasta que ella señala la poca ropa que llevo encima.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto sin darle importancia. Pero entonces el Clic aparece por segunda vez en el día.

"_**-Amm… yo solo venia a saber cómo estabas… Pero mejor regreso después. **_

_**-No tienes porque irte. **_

_**-Yo creo que sí.**_

_**-No me importa que me veas.**_

_**-A mí sí."**_

_**(Capitulo 30 – Celos) **_

-Quería saber si estabas bien, escuche ruidos y…

-Estoy bien. – la corte al instante, queriendo que captara el mensaje de dejarme solo.

-Pero Peeta, ¿estás seguro de eso?

-He dicho que estoy bien Katniss, ¿no lo puedes entender? – no le doy tiempo de responder, pues cierro la puerta con fuerza, dejándome caer al suelo, con lagrimas en mi rostro. Ya no me reconozco, no soy el mismo de antes, los dolores de cabeza son cada vez más intensos, a cada minuto tengo ganas de matarla, pero ese algo me lo impide.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Sigo ahí de pie, frente a la puerta recién cerrada, confundida y alterada. Siento como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, pero es rápidamente limpiada por mi mano, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hace tan solo un día que me entere que el amor de mi vida estaba vivo, y ahora que puedo estar a su lado, siento como una barrera nos separa, algo que me aleja de él, tal vez, a lo mejor son solo ideas mías, pero ¿Y si no lo fueran?

Ha pasado una semana, desde la última vez que hable con Peeta, por alguna extraña razón, tengo el presentimiento de que me está evitando, y no tengo la más mínima idea del por qué. Son muy raras las veces que sale de su habitación, algo dentro de mí me dice, que Peeta no está bien, que me necesita, pero cada vez que intento acercarme a él, hace hasta lo imposible por retirarse lo antes posible de mi lado.

Hace tres días Coin fue anunciada ante todo Panem como la nueva Presidenta, eh tan solo escuchado rumores, de que muchos no están de acuerdo con esa decisión. Yo tan solo vivo, alejada del nuevo gobierno, metida en mi rehabilitación y en mi preocupación por Peeta.

Observo el cielo en la terraza del Centro de Entrenamiento, poco a poco se va llenando de ese naranja atardecer que tanto le gusta a Peeta, lo echo de menos, echo de menos sus brazos rodeándome por las noches después de una horrible pesadilla, sus palabras tranquilizándome, o sus besos delineando mis labios. De nuevo, una lágrima resbala por mi rostro, pero es acompañada por otras más. Esta vez no me limito en limpiarlas.

-¿Es extraño no crees? – me sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Finnick a mis espaldas.

-¿El qué? – pregunto pasando mi mano por mi rostro.

-Que Snow haya hecho pasar a Peeta por muerto, y que al verse derrotado lo utilizara como un arma.

-Snow, lo único que buscaba era que dejara de luchar.

-Sí, pero para que entregártelo, si sabía que iba a morir.

-No lo sé Finnick, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-A que hay algo extraño en todo esto. Y la actitud de Peeta deja mucho que desear.

Las palabras de Finnick no dejan de darme vueltas la cabeza y con el medicamento que mi madre me ha suministrado hace que me sienta mareada, ¿Y si él tiene razón? ¿Y sí la actitud de Peeta tiene algo que ver con su supuesta muerte?

**...**

_**Hola Preciosas =)**_

_Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Bueno les pido una grandisima disculpa, por no publicar la otra semana, ni los miércoles que les había dicho, pero la verdad este semestre ah estado llena de trabajos, libros, tareas, pre-parciales, exámenes Con decirles que por poco y no tienen capitulo hoy, pero no quise dejarlas otro domingo más sin capi, pero pronto tendré unos días libres para escribir mucho. _

_Ahora lo que realmente importa, el capitulo, espero les guste mucho, y más este nuevo Peeta medio oscuro, pero si notan tiene ratos en los que vuelve el viejo Peeta. Y Finnick nada menso, fue el primero en sospechar que algo no concordaba y tiene mucha razón. También un problema más que se acerca es que Coin ya es Presidenta de todo Panem D: y al parecer esa decisión no le ha gustado a muchos. Solo les aviso que se aproxima la muerte de uno de nuestros personajes. Y muchas más cosas que les pasara a nuestros protagonistas.  
_

_Amm creo que es todo por hoy, no les aseguro tener listo el próximo capitulo para el domingo, esperemos que sí, cualquier cosa ya saben búsquenme en twitter "Butterflymoon"_

_Ah pueden estar tranquilas, este fic no pienso abandonarlo, solo que la escuela no me lo esta poniendo nada fácil. _

_Se les agradece a todas las personas, que leen, agregan a favoritos y alertas o dejan review. _

_Gracias por agregar a favoritos o alertas:_

_"kazuouji" "Pyb World" "katnissswan15" "MarEverdeen"_

**"Mizu"** Hola, lo sé estúpido Snow, lo bueno de todo es que ahora esta totalmente muerto, solo resta ver lo que ocurrirá con Katniss & Peeta, el final, cada vez lo veo más cerca, aunque aun le quedan unos buenos capítulos más, y ya, o eso creo xD no se todo puede suceder, si tantas cosas que han pasado, que mala soy, creo que soy peor que Suzanne u_u nahh Suzanne es un genio. Jhahaa pero si a veces creo que somos del Capitolio XD. Pero me alegro que siga sorprendiéndolas y no aburriéndolas. Bueno como dije, falta todavía unas cositas más por las que nuestro protagonistas pasaran. ;D

**"LenaPrince"** Hola, Lena quería responderte antes, pero nos sabía como, bueno primero que nada, me alegro de que te sigan gustando los capítulos, en segunda, estuve indagando hay por internet como podías recuperar tu cuenta, pero la verdad es muy difícil, tal vez si recordaras el correo, podríamos hacer algo, de verdad ¿no lo recuerdas? bueno no eh podido leer tus historias, pero en un tiempesito me las leere ;D Respondo tu posdata aww :3 eres de las mías "I love The Avengers" al principio a mi no me caía Iron Man, pero después lo adore xD

**"magui9999"** Hola magui :) me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo de "el lado oscuro de Peeta Mellark" xD jahaha hubiera quedado bien el titulo ¿no? xD Este nuevo Peeta no se deja llevar por el impulso es más calculador. Si espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero la escuela y las vagancias mías no me dejan. Saludos.

**"katniss luz"** D: Sera que eres del Capitolio? Yo creo que si jahaha, espero disfrutes estos momentos de Peeta oscuro, porque ya Finnick se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba y ahora que Katniss sabe, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados, pero en cualquier momento puede que Peeta suelte su golpe, esta al pendiente ;D

**"La chica sin pan"** ¿Yo? Más bien el Capitolio que le ha echo a Peeta, no en realidad si fui yo, porque yo lo escribí u_U agrr que mala soy. Uhh así que te gusta lo siniestro y oscuro del nuevo Peeta eh? pues disfruta estos momentos en el que Peeta perderá la poca cordura que tiene, bueno la verdad es Snow merecía una buena muerte y que mejor que Peeta para hacerlo ¿eh? xD Por el momento Finnick ya sospecha algo y ahora dejo con la duda a Katniss, por lo que lo estarán checando de cerca. De nada, cuando vi el vídeo dije, se lo tengo que mostrar xD Aww puedes darle las gracias a Kreacher por los bollos de queso y el pastel por mi? porque me han encantado y más viniendo de la panadería de Peeta Mellark y siendo decorados por él. Si la película de Thor al igual que Iron Man 3 se estrenan en 2013 de echo en estos tiempos están filmando la de Thor, primero se estrenara la de Iron Man el 5/3/2013 y el 11/8/2013 la de Thor, al menos eso es lo que dice mi aplicación de Movie DB en mi celular. Creo que 2013 será muy bueno si ha películas hablamos. Así que "Fin del Mundo" no puede ser en 2012 xD Si claro que me quedo con Thor :3, enserio conoces a la novia de Loki? D: que mello jahaha, creo que Stark y Haymitch son hermanos perdidos xD

**"Tonks Lunatica"** No tienes que darme las gracias, al contrario yo te las doy a ti, por seguir leyendo mi historia, por esperar tanto tiempo para leer un nuevo capitulo, espero no tardar ya tanto, pero argg la escuela, escuela, puff! me volveré loca. No te prometo nada de no sufrimiento para Peeta, puesto que en este capitulo ya te deje mal :/ pero no te preocupes, vendrán cosas buenas ;D

...

_Aww ayer después de muchos días, pude disfrutar de la cuarta temporada de The Vampire Diarie, woao de verdad cada día se pone mejor. _

_Bueno tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial para IRES, amiga de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que has echo, y por tu detalle, cualquier cosa que ocupes, aquí estoy, & esto también va para todas mis lectoras. _

_Cualquiera de ustedes que me quiera contar un chiste, una anécdota o como se siente, puede hacerlo con cualquier confianza, si puedo ayudarlas con todo gusto lo haré. _

_Bueno chicas guapas, que tengan un excelente domingo, para mi no lo será T_T tengo un trabajo que hacer un poco complicado que tengo que entregar el martes, por lo que me pasare cada hora leyendo obras pasadas, de como fue que las hicieron y blablabla, para que las sigo aburriendo. _

_Ha casi se me olvidaba, esto va para Josh HOTcherson, por su cumpleaños de hace dos días, aunque no lo vera, yo se que todas sus fans de aquí sí, por lo tanto este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes. _

_Hoy no les dejo nada de frase, vídeo, música o algo por el estilo. :S_

**_¿Review? :3_**


	46. ¿Qué he hecho?

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 46: ¿Qué he hecho?**

_Katniss Pov._

Cinco días, cinco días en la que toda mi atención está centrada en una sola persona Peeta Mellark, después de aquella conversación con Finnick, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras y preguntarme ¿Por qué? En estos cinco días me eh alejado de todo y todos y solo me eh dedicado hacer la sombra de Peeta, me dedico la mayor parte del tiempo en observar sus movimientos, sus gestos. Por las mañanas él acostumbra a salir de su habitación y merodear por el Centro de Entrenamiento, para entrada la tarde comer junto con Haymitch y Effie, está ultima recién reingresada a con nosotros. Y por la noche dirigirse al tejado para deleitarse con la mejor vista posible.

Pero hay algo que hace que las palabras de Finnick tengan cierto sentido, pues se que todos sus viajes fuera de su habitación son solo para estar lejos de mí, con la sola mención de mi nombre, el rostro de Peeta se trastorna, cierra las manos en puños o solo masajea su cabeza, esos son algunos de los gestos por las cuales me preocupo, y me hacen temer lo peor.

Toco la puerta dos veces y del otro lado no me hacen esperar pues al instante la puerta se abre dándome paso para entrar, es Coin quien me da la bienvenida, me adentro en la habitación, encontrándome con seis personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie y Finnick.

-¿Qué es esto? – digo confusa.

-No estamos seguros. – responde Haymitch. – Parece ser una reunión de los vencedores restantes.

-¿Somos todos los que quedamos? – pregunto sorprendida.

-El Capitolio mató a los vencedores de los que sospechaban que eran rebeldes, los rebeldes mataron a los que creían que se habían aliado con el Capitolio, ustedes sobrevivieron por el precio de la fama, eran el objetivo de ambas partes. – solo atino asentir con la cabeza, antes de poder agregar algo.

-Siéntate, por favor, Katniss. – me pide Coin, cerrando la puerta, tomo asiento entre Annie y Haymitch teniendo frente a mí a Peeta. – Les he pedido que vengan aquí para resolver un debate. En los últimos días algunos de los Distritos piden que se tomen medidas más estrictas para los habitantes del Capitolio, puesto que el sufrimiento que tuvieron los Distritos durante mucho tiempo es inigualable con el castigo que se opondrá para los habitantes, por lo que piden una aniquilación completa. Sin embargo, en el interés de mantener una población sostenible, no nos podemos permitir eso.

Mi mirada viaja hasta las manos de Peeta, que no pueden quedarse quietas, es hasta ese momento que me percato que tiene algunas heridas en sus nudillos, algunas parecen ser resientes, mientras que otras hasta podrían ser de hace días. Peeta parece darse cuenta de mi inminente observación que retira las manos de la mesa al instante.

-Por lo tanto, una alternativa se ha puesto sobre la mesa, dado que mis colegas y yo no podemos llegar a ningún consenso, se ha acordado que vamos a dejar que los vencedores decidan. Con una mayoría de cuatro se aprobará el plan. Nadie podrá abstenerse de votar. – dice Coin. – Lo que se ha propuesto es que en lugar de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tendremos unos finales y simbólicos Juegos del Hambre, usando a los niños directamente relacionados con aquellos que tenían más poder.

Los siete nos volvemos hacia ella.

-¿Qué? – dice Johanna.

-Tener otros Juegos del Hambre utilizando a los niños del Capitolio. – dice Coin.

-Es una broma ¿cierto? – pregunto.

-No, también les digo que si hacemos los Juegos, se sabrá que se hicieron con nuestra aprobación, aunque el detalle individual de sus votos será mantenido en secreto por su propia seguridad. – nos dice Coin.

-¿Esta idea fue de Plutarch? – pregunta Haymitch.

-Fue mía. – dice Coin. – Parece equilibrada entre la necesidad de venganza con la menor pérdida de vidas. Pueden emitir su voto.

-¡No! – estallo.

-¿Por qué no? – replica Johanna. – A mí me parece muy justo. Snow incluso tiene una nieta. Yo voto que sí.

-Yo también. – dice Peeta, casi con indiferencia.

-¿Qué? – digo dirigiéndome a donde se encuentra Peeta.

-Acaso no era eso lo que querías, vengarte de Snow. – dice.

-Lo quería, pero las cosas han cambiado Peeta, no podemos hacer que todos esos niños se maten entre sí.

-Claro que podemos, es lo que han hecho con nosotros, incluso con tu hermana.

-Es diferente.

-No, no lo es, a menos que pienses que yo no debería estar aquí. – la respuesta de Peeta me deja unos instantes perpleja, ¿acaso está diciendo que hubiera preferido que él hubiera muerto en lugar de mi hermana? – Eso pensé.

-No, te equivocas, nunca eh pensado que tú tengas la culpa, al contrario fui yo quien la abandono.

-Yo voto que no con Katniss. – dice Annie, rompiendo el intenso momento que se había creado entre Peeta y yo.

-Estoy con ella. – dice Finnick tomando la mano de Annie.

-Haymitch, Beetee – dice Peeta, pero todos tememos, sus votos son nuestra diferencia.

-No. – dice Beetee. – Debemos dejar de vernos los unos a los otros como enemigos.

-Haymitch. – dice Peeta, esperando su apoyo.

-Estoy con el Sinsajo. – dice. Lo que ocasiona que Peeta se levante furioso de su lugar y salga de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Bien, tenemos minoría lo que… – No me quedo a escuchar las palabras de Coin, pues voy directa a la puerta, saliendo de ella lo más rápido que mis pies pueden ir, para poder encontrarlo. Lo vislumbro a unos metros de donde estoy.

-¡Peeta! – grito, pero él parece no escucharme. – ¡Peeta! – vuelvo a gritar, pero él no se gira, por lo que apresuro mi caminar y lo tomo del brazo, volteándolo en mi dirección.

-¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa? – le grito furiosa.

-Déjame en paz Katniss. – ahora es él, quien me grita.

-No lo hare, desde que regresaste has estado muy cambiado, siento que ya no eres el mismo, quiero saber lo que te pasa. – digo suavizando un poco mi voz.

-¿Quieres saberlo? – me dice, acercándose más a mí y llevando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, apretando con fuerza haciéndome necesitar más aire del necesario. – Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio, asqueroso muto, porque sigues viva, acaso no te cansas de dañar a las personas. – por instinto llevo mis manos a las suyas, el aire cada vez es más poco, intento por todos los medios de hacer que me suelte pero es imposible, él es mucho más fuerte que yo, sus palabras han calado muy dentro de mi corazón, sé que no miente, pues su mirada lo dice todo, sus ojos han cambiado, ya no son de ese color azul que tanto me gusta, ahora son negros y todo lo que trasmiten es odio y repulsión hacia mí.

-P…e… Pe…Pee… Pe et a. – trato de decir, pero todos mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya no hay salida, está será mí cruel muerte, después de todo la persona que más amo me está quitando el oxigeno, haciéndome morir poco a poco. Te amo, pienso, pues se que no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para decírselo, a pesar de todo, él tiene razón, yo no debería estar viva, todo lo que causo es destrucción. Mis ojos se van cerrando al igual que mis pulmones, es hasta el último segundo de conciencia que escucho a la lejanía a alguien gritar.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Dejo caer a Katniss en el suelo, al escuchar la voz de mi ex mentor aproximándose.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? – me grita, al ver a Katniss inconsciente en el suelo, yo no puedo más que sonreír, al fin eh logre mi cometido.

-Haymitch. – alguien grita llamándolo a él, que se largue, pienso.

-Finnick, venid ayudadme. – grita mi ex mentor sin quitarme la vista de encima. En unos segundos llegan los otros vencedores. Quienes se sorprenden al ver la escena, y yo no puedo más que seguir sonriendo como el maldito que soy.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunta Finnick.

-Llévate a Katniss lejos. – Haymitch no me quita la vista de encima, pero mi mirada se dirige a Finnick que de inmediato lleva dos dedos al cuello de Katniss

-Haymitch, no respira. – dice Finnick volviéndose para todos.

-¿Qué? – dice Haymitch.

-Que no respira, Haymitch, no tiene pulso. – dice Finnick desesperado.

-La has matado. – me grita mi ex mentor.

Es cuando caigo en cuenta de sus palabras "La has matado" La eh matado, Katniss está muerta, siento como poco a poco la sonrisa de mi rostro se va borrando, para traer consigo preocupación, ¿Qué he hecho? Me pregunto. Entonces ese algo, vuelve hacerse presente, pero demasiado tarde, la eh lastimado, pero ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿No era esto lo que quería? Sí, claro que sí, pero nunca imagine sentirme tan miserable. El maldito Clic no deja de molestarme, todo es su culpa, todos esos recuerdos me atormentan, ella me atormenta, quiere matarme, yo la mate, yo la mate.

Me derrumbo en el suelo, atrayendo mis rodillas a mí pecho, y aferrándolas, las lagrimas no tardan en hacer su aparición, todo transcurre tan lento, veo a Finnick trayendo de vuelta a Katniss, dándole respiración artificial, esa que una vez me aplico a mí estando en la arena, la vez que choque con el campo de fuerza y mi corazón se detuvo. Recuerdo sus palabras.

"_Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme" – me susurró al oído y yo se lo prometí. _

Pero ahora todo es tan diferente, soy yo el causante de su muerte, pero entonces, algo pasa, la escucho, está viva, Finnick lo logro, ella abre sus ojos grises, tosiendo e inhalando grandes toneladas de aire. Se encuentra con mi mirada, no la rehúye al contrario me mira fijamente, pero soy yo quien rompe nuestro contacto visual, pues sus ojos reflejan dolor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Katniss? – le pregunta mi ex mentor.

Ella intenta hablar, pero no sale voz alguna, por lo que solo asiente con su cabeza.

-Necesitamos llevarte con un médico.

Ella niega con su cabeza, sigue siendo la misma terca. Espera, ¿Cómo yo sé eso? Claro, porque estaba enamorado de ella.

-Katniss tienen que revisarte. – ahora es Finnick, quien trata de convencerla.

-¿Y si la llevamos con su madre? – sugiere Johanna.

A lo que ella solo agita su cabeza desesperada, rechazando la idea de Johanna.

-Llevémosla con los médicos del Capitolio. – esta vez es Beetee quien sugiere. Todos están de acuerdo, excepto Katniss, pero ninguno de ellos hace caso a sus objeciones.

-Haymitch ¿vienes? – le dice Finnick.

-Los alcanzo en unos minutos. – dice, a lo que los demás asienten y se van alejando, para después perderlos de vista por completo.

-¿Por qué no vas? – le pregunto.

-Porque antes quiero saber, que es lo que le pasa a mi vencedor.

-No me pasa nada Haymitch.

-¿No? Estuviste a punto de matar a Katniss y me dices que no pasa nada.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. – digo levantándome del suelo y caminando en la dirección contraria que tomaron los otros, dejando a Haymitch con la palabra en la boca.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Soy llevada al Centro Médico del Capitolio, por suerte ningún conocido nuestro nos vio salir, pues estoy segura que se armaría un revuelo. No puedo dejar atrás, el recuerdo de sus ojos, como cambiaron de azul a negro, era como si fuera otra persona. Soy atendida al instante por el Doctor Aurelius, ah pesar de ser del Capitolio es agradable, no dice cosas estúpidas, y no indaga en lo que le paso a mi cuello, aunque no es muy difícil de adivinar, el que me hayan destripado hasta dejarme sin aliento.

-No tienes daños severos en tus cuerdas vocales, pero si te costara un poco el hablar y los hematomas se irán pronto si aplicas todos los días una crema que te recetaré. – Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Dr. Aurelius lo buscan en terapia. – dice un hombre de tez blanca, entrando por la puerta.

-Ahora mismo voy. – le responde al hombre. – Toma Katniss, en la nota viene las instrucciones. – dice entregándome un pequeño frasco y una hoja. – Espero te mejores. – asiento con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, él sonríe y después sale rumbo a terapia.

-Huy cielo, pero ¿quién te ha hecho eso? – me dice el hombre de tez blanca apuntando hacia mi cuello.

-No es nada. – intento decir, pero mi voz es ronca y no logro articular las últimas palabras. El hombre no deja de verme con ojos calculadores el cuello, es como si estuviera conjeturando sus propias conclusiones. Me siento incomoda con él, por lo que no dudo ni un instante en salir de ahí.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunta Finnick, a lo que respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

A partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran, Finnick tenía razón, el Peeta que conocíamos ya no existe, no es más ese chico alegre y tierno del que me enamore, ahora es cruel y calculador, algo tuvo que haberle hecho Snow, estoy segura, así que no me detendré hasta saber lo que es.

**...**

_**Hola Preciosas =)**_

_Ahora solo me retrase un día xD Pero bueno ni viernes, ni sábado pude escribir, por lo que apenas vengo terminando este capitulo. ¿A qué es interesante? Es realmente raro escribir el pov. de Peeta, pues tiene que ser perverso y a la vez con sentimientos. Jhaha espero les guste este capitulo y no les haya dado un paro cardíaco. _

_Como leyeron al principio Coin quiere unos últimos Juegos y solo tuvo dos votos a favor, Johanna y Peeta, así que tengan muy presente ese detalle al igual que el del hombre de tez blanca, ;D En el próximo capitulo se sabrá su identidad y lo que tiene que ver en está historia, si alguien quisiera ayudarme con ponerle un nombre se lo agradecería mucho. _

_Otro detalle, el Peeta oscuro, como les llamáis no se podrá seguir escondiendo y Katniss no descansará hasta saber lo que Snow le hizo. _

_Creo que es todo, no me puedo retrasar mucho, pues tengo un examen del cual tengo que estudiar mucho :S _

_Amm otra cosita, pronto tendré un minipuente por lo que espero poder escribir y adelantarme unos capítulos para traérselos más seguidos, porque creo que las estoy acostumbrando a tener capitulo él domingo. xD _

_****__Muchas Gracias a todas las que leen, comentan, agregan a fav_oritos y alertas ;D 

_**"Ires"** Hola amiga, ¿a quien asesinar? suena feo, xD pero es totalmente cierto, por lo que te adelanto que no es Coin, a ella todavía le queda un buen cacho de vida :/ Pero no falta mucho para saber (música macabra) hahaha creo que ahora si saco su lado asesino, tanto Clic le está masacrando la cabeza, :S que feo Finnick tan listo mi chico xD jahaha ya quisiera u_u Sí Finnick lo tiene todo, guapo e inteligente, con solo decirte que fue más listo que algunos, que supo aprovecharse de "su prostitución" al pedir secretos en lugar de dinero, fue muy listo ya que con los secretos tiene poder, porque para que iba a querer más dinero, si ya era rico, siendo un vencedor ;D_

_**"Mizu"** Hola, sí este Peeta es más controlado y no tan impulsivo como en el libro, pero está vez le gano el coraje, y el resentimiento contra Katniss, aunque en está historia si fue real su amor 3 pero bueno a él le hicieron creer eso entre otras cosas, pero si se podría decir que un poquito de venganza no le hace daño a nadie, bueno en este caso si :S Finnick no es solo una cara bonita, tiene ingenio el muchacho, como leíste, ahora todos no solo Finnick saben que algo anda mal con Peeta, y está vez Katniss no se quedara de brazos cruzados lamentando el pasado, puede que sí, pero no del todo, ¿cuanto durara el Peeta oscuro? no tengo idea, pero pronto haremos que vuelva ;D Gracias por tus deseos de mi semana, espero tengas un buen inicio de semana =) _

_**"natin mellark"** No, este Peeta es más paciente en atacar xD jahaha ni tanto ve como casi mata hoy a Katniss, pero en algo tiene razón, no puede matarla porque es su gran amor, de la noche a la mañana no pueden desaparecer esos sentimientos, puede que lo confundan con tanta cosa, pero los sentimientos son sentimientos y esos no se cambian con hijacking. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y de que causa esos nudos en el estomago, me hace saber que les llego al momento de escribir, pues todo lo que escribo trato de sentirlo, primero me lo imagino y después lo redacto. ;D _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, muchas gracias, ahora solo me retrase un día pero ya pronto podre escribir y adelantar unos capítulos, no me gusta hacerlas esperar, a parte de que luego se rompe la emoción y eso no quiero que pase, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, que tengas una buena semana. ;D_

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Alias LenaPrince xD jahaa para mí siempre serás LenaPrince xD bueno me alegro de que te hicieras con una cuenta, y lamento mucho que no pudieras recuperar la otra :S Quiero leer esas historias, pero ahora mismo no creo poder, ahora estoy en examnes t_t que mala suerte tengo puff! pero en una chancesita me las leeré puedes estar segura de eso. Me alegro de que te guste el Peeta oscuro y la forma de ver sus recuerdos. Tienes toda la razón, a pesar de no querer ser una pieza del Capitolio, fue lo que le hicieron, porque ahora están en los Juegos Mentales de Peeta Mellark. Si, si veo TVD, me encanta, no hay capitulo en el que me dejen pensando y haciendo mis conjeturas de lo que pasara y quienes son los personajes nuevos, o en los que me hagan llorar, es una de las mejores series que he visto, ntp acá tampoco se ha estrenado, pero es que yo lo veo por internet, en una pagina que se llama seriespepito todos los viernes está colgado el capitulo del jueves, ;D por si también quieres verlos ahí. Yo prefiero que Elena se quede con Damon, aunque se que no lo hará :/ me encanta esa pareja, Elena hace que Damon no sea tan cruel, y sí a mi también me encanta como fue evolucionando. ;D_

_**"Miss Sugar Cubes"** No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar ;D aunque es muy gracioso xD Bueno, me alegra que te gustara, supuse que Snow tendría que tener una muerte un poco más cruel de lo que fue en el libro & pues que mejor que Peeta, xD Finnick aww Finn, cualquiera podría decir que no tiene cerebro y que es superficial yo solo digo que tiene más ingenio que cualquiera, él cambio el dinero por los secretos, los cuales valen mucho más que el dinero, porque te dan poder ;D _

_"magui9999" Eso es lo que intento hacer, que cada vez se ponga más interesante, y aun mas con un Peeta distinto, me alegra saber que puedo causar eso con solo escribir, gracias por tus felicitaciones, ¿algo romántico? mm :/ pues a como están las cosas, veré que puedo hacer ;D Ya que entre esos dos puede pasar cualquier cosa, aun quedan unos momentos románticos pero no se si pronto, así de que todos modos no te preocupes ;D _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola amiga, gracias gracias, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, y sí tengo que pedir disculpas por hacerlas esperar, a mí me enseñaron que es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a alguien bahh xD jahaha no es cierto, bueno si me lo enseñaron, pero por cosas del destino siempre llego tarde a donde quiera que vaya (la mayoría de veces culpa de mis papás) xD JAHAHA bueno, de algo tengo que fantasear con un Peeta tan malvado como lo es ahora (cjs) Es que como ahora ya tiene a Annie con ella, no tiene porque preocuparse de que algo malo le pase, pero Finnick es más listo de lo que aparenta, con eso de que cambio el dinero por secretos que ingenio de hombre xD Tú lo has dicho, está nueva Presidenta tendrá algunos enemigos ya pronto lo veras ;D Si, pronto también se avecina la muerte de uno de nuestros protagonistas, se podría decir. Sí que este Peeta causa muchos problemas y más a mí con tanta pensadita que me doy para que este Peeta tenga impacto. Awww Kreacher son halagadoras sus palabras :3 es un honor que él quiera venir conmigo :`T Por supuesto que nada de apocalypsis, nos esperan muchos estrenos espectaculares. jHhaha que ingenio lo de Stark hahaha creó que todos se quedarían con la boca abierta, :O jahaha así meris. Gracias por la suerte, aunque no me fue tan bien que digamos, pero bueno espero que en tus trabajos y exámenes te vaya muy bien. Saludos. _

**_Bueno chichas que tengan una semana excelente, cualquier cosa referente a esta historia u otras cosas búsquenme en twitter "Butterflymoonn" _**

**_Como hace muchito no les dejó algo bien, ahora sí con mucho cariño les traigo un maratón. _**

**_Primero unos chiste Hunger Games: _**

_-Mamá, mamá, en la escuela me dicen Finnick Odair._

_-¿Y tú que les dices? _

_-¿Quieres un azucarillo? _

_..._

_En Facebook:_

_Peeta: Katniss estoy enfermo._

_Katniss: Espera, déjame acabar de ponerme el uniforme de enfermera que te gusta._

_Peeta: ;3_

_Gale: Katniss yo también estoy enfermo._

_Katniss: Oh Gale, enviare a Sae la Grasienta para que te cuide._

_Gale: NO ESPERA YA NO ESTOY ENFERMO._

_Sae la Grasienta: Te gustaría que me ponga un uniforme de enfermera, tambien Gale? _

_Peeta: HAHHAHAHAHAA. _

**Ahora unos vídeos, no recuerdo si el primero ya se los había dejado. **

Ya saben primero poner w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/

watch?v=pypRkiaRVn8&list=PL268181F5989B98B1&index=21&feature=plpp_video

watch?v=Ic8yzmYF6-U&list=PL268181F5989B98B1&index=4&feature=plpp_video

**¿Review? **


	47. El golpe final

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me baso en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 47: El Golpe Final.**

_Katniss Pov._

-¡Damas y caballeros, soy Caesar Flickerman y estamos de regreso! Después de la rebelión, nuestra nueva Presidenta Alma Coin, nos dio el permiso para entrevistar a nuestros Vencedores. Así que démosles un fuerte aplauso a nuestros recién casados ¡Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta!

-¡Hola Caesar! – saluda Finnick con un estrechamiento de manos y Annie con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Finnick! ¡Annie! Bienvenidos otra vez. – sus invitados se sientan muy cerca el uno del otro. – ¡Debo decirlo, Finnick le has roto el corazón a millones de mujeres! – a lo lejos se podía escuchar a mujeres llorando y gritando "El es mío"

-¡Oh, Caesar me harás llorar! Pero que puedo decir, Annie lo es todo para mí.

-Eso no cabe duda, se acaban de casar. ¡Platíquenos cómo fue que tomaron esa decisión tan repentina!

.

_-¿Casarse? ¿De verdad? – digo sorprendida ante la noticia traída por Finnick y Annie. _

_-Sí, es lo que más queremos ahora mismo. – me contesta Annie Cresta con una sonrisa. _

_-Queremos que estés en nuestra boda. – me dice Finnick ilusionado. _

_-No lo sé – digo insegura. – Ahora no es el mejor momento para nosotros. – desvió mi mirada de la pareja para centrarla en el hombre que acaba de entrar al salón, para ir directo a su habitación a encerrarse por el resto del día, ni si quiera se molesto en saludar a nuestros invitados. _

_-Estarán bien, solo necesitan hablarlo, se que Peeta no quiso hacerte daño, se le nota en la mirada. – me dice Annie llevando sus manos a las mías, de una manera en la que me demuestra su apoyo, a lo que yo le respondo con una sincera sonrisa. _

_-Entonces, que dices Katniss, ¿vendrás? _

_-Sí, puedes contar con ello. – una parte de mí siente envidia por ellos, envidia de que pueden llegar a ser felices algún día. _

.

-Finnick sabemos que no fue para ti nada fácil, el haber estado cumpliendo con las amenazas de Snow, temiendo lo que le pudieran hacer a tu querida Annie. Pero Annie dinos, ¿Cómo fueron para ti esos días encerrada en la celda?

-Ellos solo quería atrapar un pez más gordo. – dice Annie rígida ante la conversación que se acaba de dar.

-¿Te torturaron? – pregunta Caesar con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-No lo que ellos hubieran querido, sabían que yo no tenía respuestas y que les serviría más viva que muerta para atraer a Finnick. – contesta, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Finnick.

-¿Y para ti Finnick, como fue al enterarte del arresto de Annie?

-Cuando me explicaron lo que sucedió después de que Katniss hiciera explotar la arena, quería venir al Capitolio por Annie, sabía que la utilizarían para atraparme, pero no me importaba, preferiría a ver sido yo que ella, pero tenían un plan y tenía que acatarme a esa orden.

.

_Hoy es el día, el día en el que Finnick y Annie unen sus vidas para siempre. _

_-¿Estas lista, Preciosa? – dice Haymitch detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. _

_-Sí, espera un momento Haymitch. _

_Había tenido que batallar un poco en mi arreglo, ya que les pedí a mi equipo de preparación que se centraran en Annie Cresta, es ella la que tiene que lucir espectacular, no yo. Por lo que rebusque en mi habitación algún vestido hecho por Cinna de los cuales había creado para mí, pero el vago recuerdo de su persona, me hizo sentir culpable por su muerte, era un gran hombre y no merecía su destino, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, pero fueron limpiadas rápidamente. _

_-¡Vaya, sí que te ves preciosa! – Había optado por un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, ¿El por qué lo decidí? Es más que obvio, le necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Deje suelto mi cabello, para cubrir los hematomas que los dedos de Peeta dejaron en mi cuello, y coloque solo un poco de maquillaje, el resultado, el rubor en mis mejillas ante el cumplido de Haymitch. _

_-Gracias. – respondo. _

_Nos dirigimos al tejado, allí donde se celebrará la boda de Finnick y Annie, al principio me había arrepentido el haber aceptado asistir, pero conforme pasaban las horas en mi habitación retorciendo mis recuerdos por un chico que no podía sostenerme la mirada, fue que me decidí a salir de esa rutina, necesitaba despejarme, divertirme si pudiera, pero no soportaba más esta situación, se que había prometido el ayudar a Peeta, pero no sé ni por donde comenzar, cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él, decirle que no lo culpaba por la muerte de Prim y mucho menos por el querer asesinarme, él se alejaba, ponía una barrera mucho más resistente que las anteriores, así es que lo mejor era poner distancia entre los dos, solo hasta el momento en el que él bajara la guardia y pudiéramos conversar. _

_Al entrar al tejado me impacto la decoración, aunque es sencilla, sin lugar a duda es hermoso, la manera en la que colocaron un camino de flores terminando en el altar, donde un hombre vestido elegantemente como es costumbre en el Capitolio, espera a su prometida._

.

-Por último Finnick, Annie ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?

-Pensamos en viajar a nuestro hogar, volver al Distrito 4, ayudar en lo que haga falta e intentar ser felices con nuestra nueva vida. – contesta Finnick aunque intenta no revelarlo, la sonrisa en su rostro lo delata.

-Les deseo, la mejor de las suertes. – dice Caesar, se nota que es sincero, después de todo, está rebelión nos cambio y mucho más a él.

.

_La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún percance, Annie apareció en el inicio del camino de flores con su vestido blanco liso con un único detalle de un moño en su cintura, la sonrisa de Annie delataba su nerviosismo, el cual se esfumo en el mismo instante en el que tomo la mano de Finnick. El Juez les dedico unas hermosas palabras acerca del matrimonio y la vida que de ahora en adelante llevarían, para después culminar con el acta, firmando cada uno lo que les corresponde, y sellar ese pacto con un beso. _

_A la hora de la celebración por el matrimonio de Finnick y Annie, todos se divierten, bailan, toman, comen, incluso yo me divierto, pero claro que esa felicidad se viene abajo con solo ver a Peeta divertirse con otra, verlo sonreír y bailar, me llena de enojo pero a la vez de frustración al pensar que las cosas entre Peeta y yo están cada vez peor, que no puedo ni si quiera acercarme a él. Como me gustaría ser yo la que estuviera en sus brazos y no ella. _

_Sin control de mis actos, me dirijo a donde se encuentra Haymitch justo en las bebidas y sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de que mi ex mentor pueda darle un trago, arrebato su copa de la mano y le doy un trago, el líquido baja por mi garganta quemando y dejando un sabor amargo, doy el siguiente trago hasta que en la copa no hay mas, tal y como llegue, desaparezco del lugar dejando a un Haymitch sorprendido y confuso. _

_Camino fuera del evento, alejada de los invitados, de la fiesta y de la risa de Peeta, no lo soporto, no soporto verlo con alguien más, como es posible que esa chica rubia pueda sacarle no una sino varias sonrisas a Peeta. _

_._

-Beetee, que gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo. – dice Caesar estrechando su mano derecha con la de Beetee.

-El gusto es mío, Caesar. – responde Beetee con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntanos Beetee, una mente brillante como la tuya, tuviste que haberte involucrado de alguna manera con los rebeldes.

-Así es Caesar, contribuí en el armamento para los rebeldes, incluso le hice a Katniss Everdeen un arco que solo pudiera manejar ella.

-Eso es impresionante.

-Lo es.

-¿Alguien más te ayudo a crear ese armamento?

-Por supuesto, uno no puede con todo Caesar – bromea Beetee.

.

_Estoy en el pasillo, fuera de la fiesta, intento tranquilizarme, pensar que es bueno que Peeta se divierta, ¿Hace cuanto no lo hace? ¿Hace cuanto no lo hago yo? Supongo que mucho tiempo, todo cuanto quería se me arrebato, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, no hay razón para no ser feliz, Finnick y Annie unieron sus vidas, porque les aguarda un futuro prometedor, pero ¿Qué hay para mí? ¿Podré ser feliz algún día? No lo sé. Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me percato que hay alguien detrás de mí, hasta que esa persona cubre mi boca con su mano, impidiendo que salga sonido alguno de ella y con la otra sujeta mis manos. _

_-Shhh, tranquila no pienso hacerte daño. – escuchar su voz es aún peor, el no haberla escuchado antes, me pone de los nervios. – Solo quiero hablar contigo es todo. Si me prometes que no gritaras te soltare. – difícil confiar en quien te apuñala por la espalda, solo se me ocurre asentir con la cabeza, fácil, en cuanto me suelte le daré unos minutos y cuando sea el mejor momento correré. – Bien. – dice, poco a poco comienzo a sentir el agarre más suave._

_Cuando siento que por fin estoy libre de su agarre, lo empujo hasta tener un espacio considerable entre mi persona y él, es cuando me doy cuenta que no es del todo un desconocido, que ya una vez lo había visto antes._

_-¿Usted? – pregunto sorprendida, al ver al hombre de tez blanca frente a mí. _

_-¡Katniss! – me llama la voz de Haymitch muy cerca de donde estoy. _

_-¡Haymitch! – grito antes de que el hombre de tez blanca pueda hacerme algo. _

_-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Haymitch al llegar a donde estamos, y sentir la situación tan tensa. _

_-No pasa nada. – intento disimular le tensión con una sonrisa, lo cual hace que Haymitch sospeche aun más del asunto. _

_-Es mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta, Katniss. – dice mi antiguo mentor. Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo con Haymitch para la terraza, cuando la voz del hombre nos para en seco. _

_-¡Esperad! ¡Esperad, por favor! – Haymitch y yo nos volteamos a ver dubitativos – Escuchadme, es importante. Es sobre el joven Mellark. – con solo escuchar su apellido, hace que me encarare con el hombre._

.

-Beetee, sabemos que las bombas, fueron creación tuya y de un soldado de las fuerzas del Distrito 13 Gale Hawthorne, pero dinos, ¿cómo es que llegaron a la conclusión de que esas bombas, los harían ganar la guerra?

-Fue una propuesta desesperada, lo único que queríamos era rescatar a los vencedores que el Capitolio tenía retenidos. Las bombas estaban destinadas para el Distrito 2, nunca imaginamos que las fuerzas del Distrito 13 las utilizaría para destruir parte del Capitolio.

-¿Cuál era su objetivo en el Distrito 2?

-Los agentes de la paz ubicados en la nuez, el plan era bloquearles la entrada al Capitolio, así el escuadrón 401 pudiera infiltrarse entre ellos y acabar con lo que hubiera de por medio.

-Por ultimo Beetee, ¿Crees que este nuevo gobierno nos ayudara a mejorar?

-Lo que creo Caesar, es que nada va hacer como antes, que tenemos que dejar de vernos como enemigos los unos a los otros.

.

_-¿De Peeta Mellark? – pregunto, aunque ya se cual va hacer su respuesta. _

_-Sí… ¿Fue él cierto? – pregunta. – El que te hizo eso. – dice señalando con su dedo índice mi cuello, donde se encuentran todavía marcados los dedos de Peeta en el. _

_-¿Qué sabe usted? – le recrimino. _

_-Se mucho más, de lo que crees – dice. – No sé cómo ha podido resistir tanto tiempo._

_-¿A qué se refiere? – digo. _

_-A ti, por supuesto. – contesta. _

_-¿De qué habla? – esta vez es Haymitch quien pregunta, uniéndose a nuestra conversación. _

_-Te has preguntado, ¿El por qué del comportamiento de Peeta? ¿Del por qué actúa tan extraño y distante contigo? – claro que lo he hecho y más de una vez, pienso. _

_-No entiendo, lo que quiere decirme. – mi corazón se acelera, se que a partir de ahora todo lo que sé cambiara. _

_-Peeta Mellark fue sometido a un tratamiento poco común en el Capitolio, pero no por eso no conocido. _

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto con miedo, miedo de escuchar la realidad. _

_-Sus recuerdos fueron modificados. _

.

-Johanna Mason me alegro tenerte aquí de nuevo. – dice Caesar a su nueva invitada, a lo que ella solo responde con una media sonrisa. – Tenemos entendido que antes del Quarter Quell, ya había un plan de rescate.

-Así es, fuimos puestos en alerta después de ser anunciado el Quarter Quell. – contesta Johanna.

-¿Quiénes estaban al tanto del rescate?

-La mayoría de los Distritos, mientras más eran, más unidos nos podíamos encontrar.

-Pero todo les fallo, en el momento en el que Katniss Everdeen hizo explotar la arena.

-Creíamos que Peeta y Katniss también lo sabrían, pero su ex mentor Haymitch Abernathy no les había comentado nada, consecuencia de eso la desconfianza de Katniss, ella creyó que la atacábamos.

-¿Qué les hacía pensar que Katniss & Peeta sabían del rescate hacia los vencedores?

-Por la manera en que actuaban en contra del Capitolio, incluso Katniss lanzo una flecha a los Vigilantes.

.

_Y ahí está el golpe final, cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ir peor, siempre hay algo que lo empeora todo. Ahora que necesitaba una esperanza, una luz que iluminara mi camino, no hay vuelta atrás, ya no hay remedio, las palabras están dichas, y los hechos están por comenzar. _

_-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto al hombre de tez blanca. _

_-Mi nombre es Magnus Alistair, trabajaba para el Presidente Snow, y era el médico de Peeta Mellark. _

_-Usted dijo que sus recuerdos fueron modificados, ¿Cómo? – dice Haymitch._

_-Es un proceso de muchas sesiones, es poco común conocida como Hijacking._

_-¿Hijacking? Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre eso._

_-Es porque el Capitolio es muy reservado sobre esa forma de tortura. _

_-¿En qué consiste? – pregunto con miedo en la voz. _

_-Utilizan el veneno de Rastrevíspulas para implantar nuevos recuerdos, o mejor dicho, para modificarlos._

_-¿Eso es lo que han hecho con Peeta? ¿Tomaron los recuerdos que tiene de Katniss y los distorsionaron? - pregunta Haymitch. _

_-En este caso, tiene tanta ira sobre Katniss, que él la ve como una amenaza para su vida, él podría incluso intentar matarla, como lo intento hacer hace poco. _

.

-Johanna, las declaraciones que hizo Finnick Odair, mencionó que fuiste una de los tantos tributos que el ex Presidente Snow intento vender, platícanos ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Mi primer año como mentora, al volver al Capitolio, Snow me visito, era novata y no tenía suficiente conocimiento para saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar ese hombre, me pidió vender mi cuerpo, pero me negué, Snow no lo tomo tan bien, pensé que se le pasaría, pero no fue así, cuando volví a casa, busque a mi familia, pero no estaban en ninguna parte, ellos habían muerto. Snow los asesinó a todos, solo por negarme a cooperar.

-Eso fue trágico, lamentamos mucho tu perdida. – dice Caesar tomando la mano de Johanna en forma de apoyo.

-Si ya, bueno, yo también lo lamente. – dice Johanna encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

-Johanna, ¿volverás al Distrito 7?

-Aun no lo eh decidido, pero sí creo que es lo más conveniente.

-En ese caso, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

.

_Estoy perdida en el alcohol, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo ingiriendo esas bebidas, comencé con una y ahora no puedo dejar que inunde mi cuerpo, cada gota que entra a mi sistema, me hace sentir viva, por primera vez me siento feliz. _

_Peeta, ese chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, ¿Qué te hicieron? Lo miro a lo lejos sigue disfrutando de la fiesta junto con aquella chica rubia, ¿me molesta? Nunca dejará de molestarme, pero ahora que se la verdad, de lo que hicieron con él, me doy cuenta que el que este con esa chica significa que no todo está perdido para él, para mí significa rendición, he ganado y perdido al mismo tiempo._

_Veo como Peeta se despide de la chica, para luego hacerlo con los recién casados, y después salir del lugar, me armo de valor levantándome de mi asiento e ir detrás de Peeta. No pienso lo que hago solo actuó, camino deprisa a los ascensores, presiono el botón blanco y al instante las puertas se abren, corro hasta donde va Peeta y lo jalo por el cuello de su camisa. _

_-¡Ey! – se queja, pero no hago caso. _

_Sigo andando, hasta llegar al ascensor e introducirnos, ya dentro vuelvo a presionar el botón blanco para bajar, al instante las puertas se cierran para descender. _

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – me cuestiona Peeta enfadado por el trato. _

_-Shhh. – digo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. – Solo necesito comprobarlo, necesito saber si es verdad. – intento decir._

_-Katniss, estás ebria – no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación._

_-No. – niego con la cabeza, aunque la risa me delata. _

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me interroga._

_-Por ti. – respondo mirándolo a los ojos, admirando su iris azul, él comienza a negar con la cabeza, pero no hay marcha atrás, el alcohol me ha dado la fortaleza que necesitaba para hacer lo que estoy por hacer. _

_._

_Voy acercando mi rostro al suyo poco a poco, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su boca, siento su respiración tan cerca, como nuestros labios se tocan, se acarician, no lo dudo más, estampo mis labios con los suyos, mi corazón se agita en mi pecho, como si quisiese salirse, pero entonces ocurre, no hay más esa hambre, esa corriente que recorre cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, algo está mal, o más bien alguien. _

_Separo mis labios de los suyos como si me quemasen, miro sus ojos, su iris ha cambiado de azul a negro, sus manos están cerradas en puños, Hijacking, digo en mis pensamientos. Me alejo de él, poniendo la mayor distancia entre los dos, Peeta se encuentra inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en las puertas del ascensor, recargo mi cabeza en la pared y suspiro frustrada. _

_-Lo siento. – dice él rompiendo el silencio creado._

_-No es tu culpa. – es mía, por permitir que nos separaran en la arena, y dejar que el Capitolio te capturara e hiciera con tus recuerdos un desastre. _

_Las puertas del ascensor se abren y no dudo en salir de él, pero justo cuando estoy por cruzar, Peeta me detiene del brazo._

_-Katniss… – comienza a decir, pero no lo dejo continuar._

_-No digas nada. – el parece entender, pues me suelta en seguida. Salgo del ascensor y justo antes de que se cierren las puertas le digo. – Te prometo que volverás hacer el de antes. _

.

-Así que… Peeta… Es bueno tener aquí de nuevo, bienvenido.

-Gracias, Caesar. – responde Peeta.

-Peeta, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa última noche en la arena? – sugiere Caesar.

-Esa noche… es confusa… – Peeta frunce el ceño, en modo de concentrarse en aquella noche. – Intentamos acabar con los Profesionales con el cable de Beetee, era un plan meramente difícil de entender, recuerdo a Katniss y Johanna llevar el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua, luego salir corriendo al bosque. – Peeta cierra los ojos y empuña las manos en puños, está teniendo otro de sus episodios.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres podemos parar.

-No, estoy bien. – dice Peeta, respirando entrecortadamente. – Todo lo demás es confuso.

-Saliste corriendo al bosque en busca de Katniss, pero te encontraste con Chaff y terminaste matando a Brutus, por asesinar a Chaff, Finnick estaba cerca, fue él quien te noqueo, y Snow te hizo pasar por muerto. ¿Sabes porque lo hizo? – le pregunta Caesar, a lo que Peeta responde negando con la cabeza. – ¿Qué paso contigo todo ese tiempo que te tuvieron prisionero?

-No lo sé… Recuerdo despertar por ese maldito Clic en mi cabeza, no dejaba de sonar, me alteraba, me dolía el cuerpo y sobretodo la cabeza, pasaba días sin ingerir alimento, porque cuando lo hacía, no pasaba ni una hora cuando ya lo estaba devolviendo. Cuando al fin me repuse, tenía esta sed de venganza, de ira, lo único en lo que pensaba era en asesinar, no tengo recuerdos felices Caesar solo trágicos y sangrientos.

-Así que utilizaron otro método de tortura para ti. Sabías que a Katniss la mantenían drogada la mayor parte del tiempo, para que no cometiera una locura, que tu ex mentor Haymitch Abernathy lo golpeaban y masacraban, a Johanna Mason la sumergían en agua y luego la torturaban con descargas eléctricas y a Annie Cresta la mantenían en una habitación llena de charlajos.

-Ellos estarán bien, se recuperaran… YO NO, NO SOY EL PEETA MELLARK QUE CONOCISTE CAESAR, NO SOY EL MISMO.

-Porque no te relajas. – pide Caesar a Peeta. – Cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo se encuentra Katniss Everdeen? Tenemos entendido que le dio una extraña enfermedad.

-No lo sé, se la pasa metida en su habitación todo el tiempo.

-¿Y Haymitch Abernathy?

-Está con ella.

-Nos hubiera gustado tenerlos aquí nuevamente.

.

No estoy en cama como suponen dicen, eso es mentira, una fachada nada más, no me encuentro en el Capitolio, estoy lejos y lo estaré por un largo tiempo. La causa, tres razones, la primera Peeta Mellark, la segunda soy el Sinsajo y la tercera la guerra aun no termina.

...

_**Hola chicas guapas =)**_

_Cuanto tiempo, dos domingos sin nada, y por poco iban hacer tres, aunque es mas bien lunes, pero no podía terminar este capitulo, en primera porque la semana que tuve para escribir, no lo hice, me puse a trabajar en un nuevo vídeo y luego en salidas xD, la segunda fue cuando me puse a escribir y tuve el gran dilema de no saber como escribirlo, tenia la idea pero no me salían las palabras y esta tercera fue cuando al fin pude terminarlo. _

_Bueno espero les guste el capitulo tanto el acomodo como lo que viene, espero si hayan entendido como iba la cosa, no se porque se me dio de juntar dos partes, aclaro la boda de Finnick & Annie fue antes de las entrevistas, y la ultima parte de Katniss es el mismo tiempo en el que se hace las entrevistas ;D Ahora Katniss ya sabe del Hijacking de Peeta y todo gracias a nuestro doc, ;D _

_Espero por todos los cielos no tardar tanto en publicar, pero la cosa es, que se me vienen más cosas, la primera han vuelto los libros que leer, junto con películas que por cierto acabo de ver la de "Tierra Fría una que me dejaron y me sorprendí a ver a Woody Harrelson, de verdad esta buena la peli, no por Woody, sino de lo que trata, son de unas mujeres que trabajan en la mina, y los hombres las acosan sexualmente, entonces se arma un gran revuelo por los derechos y blabla, me hizo enojar por ver como lo "·&"·$&!"& de los hombres se portaban tan descarados, agrrr Me considero una defensora de las mujeres ;D_

_Pero bueno ya me salí del tema._

_**Agradecimientos por todas aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y sobre todo por esperar por una actualización.**_

**_También_**_** agradezco a Marlena Annie Prince alias LenaPrince para mi siempre lo seras xD y a la Chica sin pan que ahora si tiene pan por el nombre del hombre de tez blanca, la verdad no tenía la mas mínima idea de como llamarlo, Gracias. =) **_

_**Gracias por dejar review, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas. **_

_**"Pyb World" " Tributopotterico"**_

_**"msailucalvo"** Hola, espero te encuentre genial, pues te adelanto que sí Katniss terminara con Peeta ;D de eso puedes estar segura. Gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo al escribir, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy, saludos. ;) _

_**"Ires"** ¿Yo? Creo que fue Peeta xD jahaha en realidad si fui yo u_u pero el la ahorco y si no es por Finnick yo digo que si muere :S y si sonreia era por su otro yo, el yo malo, osea el yo de Peeta malo xD Haymitch, Haymitch, hay ese hombre ya no esta para juego de niños, no la verdad si, creo que Haymitch se presentía que algo andaba mal con Peeta, por eso no le dio sus cachetadas guajoloteras xD Al fin llego el capitulo donde Katniss y hasta Haymitch se enteran del Hijacking de Peeta, espero te hay gustado el capitulo, no te preocupes por el nombre, conseguí uno gracias a dos ángeles de esta historia :3 Gracias por el pan y los azucarillos ;D _

_**"Mizu"** Si con el anterior solté la bomba, entonces con este se inicio la tercer guerra mundial? Espero no, porque no quiero ser la causante de tal guerra D: Creo que estamos por llegar al final del Peeta oscuro, creo que es tiempo o ¿no? xD jahaha Por lo pronto Katniss se tomo unas vacaciones lejos de Peeta, mientras esta en tratamiento pero eso lo veras hasta el próximo capitulo. A mi también me habrían encantado tener un poco más de Finnick y Annie, yo no quería que el muriera, ¡Todos menos él! Bueno no todos, pero él NOO XD Si aunque el Peeta oscuro es asesino le llega los ratos en los que vuelve hacer el de antes y como que se sentiría horrible el saber que mato a la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida. Por lo pronto ya sabe Katniss sobre el hijacking de Peeta, ahora falta esperar lo que pasara despues ;D Saludos. _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Lena Prince te agradezco por el nombre, creo que hubiera estado vuelta loca buscando nombres para el hombre de tez blanca, enserio gracias, =) Si el capitulo anterior fue todo un mundo al revés, y sobretodo por Finnick, no quería ser yo quien lo matara, no no podría soportarlo dos veces t_t así que decidí que viviera :D me alegro de que te gustaran los vídeos y los chistes, el vídeo que me dejaste no pude verlo el link esta mal :S espero puedas volver a dejármelo para verlo, te mando muchos panes quemados y azucarillos. Saludos, =) _

_**"katniss luz"** Ahora si, no puede ocultarlo más, ya Katniss y Haymitch saben del hijacking y harán todo lo que puedan para volver a Peeta lo que era antes, además el Peeta oscuro, tiene un punto débil y son sus sentimientos, esos que no puede dejar atrás de tantos años, leí que cuando a Peeta le aplicaron el hijacking duro tiempo en el que resistía al veneno, le afectaba, pero no se rendía. ;D _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Muchas Gracias chica sin pan, por ayudarme con el nombre ;D la verdad si no fuera por ti & Lena estaría vuelta loca buscando el nombre, así que gracias :) Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero este también sea de tu agrado ya que se descubrió lo del hijacking. Puedes estar segura que a la Presidenta no le pareció, pero eso se vera en unos cuantos capítulos más, que bueno que no logre matarte si no, quien va hacer mi madrina de está historia, lo he dicho? si xD eres mi madrina para la historia ¿quieres serlo? =) Nuestro chico rubio de ojos azules, esta hay dentro de toda esa oscuridad que lo rodea, muy pronto lo volveremos a ver. Me alegro que te gustasen los chistes y los vídeos el de Finnick más que nada me encanto cuando lo leí xD Que bueno que no soy la unica a la que los padre retrasan, puff! xD No puedes estar tranquila que Finnick no sera quien muera, no en esta historia, pero si pronto vendra la muerte reclamando la victima xD Muchas Gracias, por la suerte. Espero te encuentres bien, te mando panes quemados y azucarillos, para ti. =)  
_

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola =) que bueno que te gustase el capitulo, espero este sea de tu agrado, y sobre todo lo que se avecina ;D Saludos _

_**"magui9999"** Magui :) lo bueno que Peeta no hizo más daño a nuestra protagonista y todo paso a susto, como viste Katniss & Haymitch lo descubrieron gracias a nuestro querido doctor Magnus Alistair ;D _

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola :) que gusto leerte, y no te preocupes por lo tarde, me alegro saber que te guste la historia, aunque la leíste ya empezado no importa, lo que importa es que la sigues ;D Yo también leo de mi celular, se me hace más cómodo jhehehe, aww Gracias por los saludos, eh dicho antes que me encanta como hablan los chilenos? xD creo que no, pero es verdad jahaha que padre, agg creo que llorare, t_t XD jheeh ya basta de drama. Gracias por la sugerencia, la aplique un poco en este capitulo espero te guste, cualquier cosa no dudes en decir que yo vere como le hago, para hacerlo. Muchos saludos desde México y espero leerte otra vez ;D _

**_Bueno chicas, sin más que decir me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo. _**

**_Les deseo un buen inicio de semana. _**

**_Ah ya se dieron cuenta que cambie el summary, ¿les gusta? _**

**_Y porque no, les dejo un vídeo que como su titulo dice __"Katniss & Peeta / Su historia en frases"_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/ _watch?v=YpXyM69tPEs&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLiXe3rUDeoGhvawpId6xNGA_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	48. Nuevos mandatos

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 48: Nuevos Mandatos.**

_Katniss Pov._

-Srta. Everdeen, la Presidenta Coin la manda llamar. – me informa uno de los soldados del Distrito 13, ahora segunda mano de nuestra Presidenta, yo asiento con la cabeza.

Camino junto al soldado, fuera del piso 12, donde hace un momento me encontraba, ni si quiera me moleste en preguntarle cual era la importancia de la Presidenta. Me sentía derrotada y culpable, como si lo de anoche fuera solo una pesadilla, de esas que me atormentan cuando duermo, pero lamentablemente, no lo era. Esta es la realidad.

-Pase, pase Srta. Everdeen la estaba esperando. – me invita la Presidenta Alma Coin, después de aporrear la puerta de su nueva oficina.

-¿Para qué me mandó llamar? – pregunto, sentándome en el asiento vacío frente a ella.

-Iré al asunto Srta. Everdeen, verá en las últimas semanas, hemos tenido notables cambios en todo Panem, pero parece ser que no muchos están conformes con estos nuevos cambios, sobre todo en los Distritos 1 y 2, e incluso aquí mismo en el Capitolio.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? – digo, y veo como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Es sencillo, el Sinsajo tiene mucho poder, así que no se le dificultara el aplacarlos, convencerlos de que este gobierno es mejor.

-¿Y lo es? – pregunto.

-Solo haga su trabajo Srta. Everdeen. – dice. – Un equipo especialista ira con usted. Empezará por el Distrito 1.

-¿Por qué no empezar con el Capitolio?

-De eso se encargaran los otros vencedores. – responde. – Es mejor que se dé prisa Srta. Everdeen su tren sale en un hora.

Sin agregar ni una sola palabra más, salgo de su oficina para dirigirme a mi piso correspondiente. Ni si quiera me preguntó si quería volver hacer el Sinsajo, pero ¿Qué es lo que haría aquí? Se que Peeta no me quiere cerca, así que no lo pienso más y decido irme al menos por un tiempo, hasta que entre nosotros dos las cosas se enfríen Al entrar veo a Haymitch, Effie y por supuesto a Peeta en la mesa, dispuestos a comer, es Effie quien detiene mi paso.

-Katniss, querida ¿no vas a comer con nosotros? – me pregunta y no tengo más remedio que contestarle, a pesar de que Effie no luce tan extravagante como antes, sigue siendo amante de los modales.

-No, lo siento Effie, pero no tengo tiempo, comeré algo en el viaje. – intento no mirar donde esta él, pero me es imposible.

-¿Te vas? – me dice, y veo decepción en sus ojos.

-Iré al Distrito 1 y luego al 2, hay algunos asuntos que tengo que resolver. – respondo y él desvía la mirada.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

¿Por qué me afecta tanto el hecho de que ella se fuera? ¿No es eso lo que quería? Ya no sé ni lo que quiero, ni lo que siento, todo es tan confuso, en mis sueños la veo, ella quiere torturarme hasta la muerte, pero hay otras veces en que la veo cuidando de mí. Lo que paso anoche me dejo muy desconcertado, ese beso que me dio, despertó algo en mí, por primera vez desde que desperté, me sentí diferente, y recordé aquella vieja conversación con mi padre después de haber sido azotado.

"_-Peeta."_

"_-Sí, papá."_

"_-¿La amas?" _

"_-Daria mi propia vida por ella."_

"_-Entonces, lucha hijo, este es tu momento." _

¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella? En ese entonces sí, pero entonces ¿qué cambio? Que descubrí lo que tramaba, que todo lo que ella sentía por mí, no fue más que una farsa, pero ¿y si no lo fuera? ¡YA BASTA! Llevo mis manos a la cabeza, intentando controlar mis pensamientos. Me dejo caer sobre las finas telas de mi cama, y me quedo profundamente dormido, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Pero pronto las pesadillas invadieron mis sueños.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto Preciosa? – me pregunta Haymitch, después de ponerlo al tanto de la nueva tarea que Coin me encomendó.

-Es mi trabajo ¿lo recuerdas? – le digo burlona.

-Entonces iré contigo. – me dice.

-No hace falta, además, tienes que cuidar a Peeta. – le recuerdo.

-Peeta estará bien aquí, pero tú ¿estarás bien allá? – diga, lo que diga, se que Haymitch vendrá conmigo de todas formas, no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Abordamos el tren en absoluto silencio, no sé que nos aguardaría en el Distrito 1 y 2, pero presiento que no va hacer nada bueno, recordando que fue el Distrito 13 que bombardeo la nuez en el 2, no lo tomaran nada bien.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto a Haymitch al verlo levantarse de su asiento.

-Voy por algo de beber – aunque pase el tiempo y las cosas mejoren, Haymitch no puede vivir sin licor. – Por cierto Preciosa, lo olvidaba. – dice Haymitch, sacando de su bolsillo un sobre.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto, recibiendo el sobre.

-Es de Peeta, me lo dio antes de que entraran a la arena.

.

Llegamos al Distrito 1 antes del anochecer, éramos conscientes del recibimiento que tendríamos, por mi parte sé que mi presencia no sería nada gratificante para aquellas amantes de Gloss, sin embargo fue más mi sorpresa el ver el rostro decepcionado de todas aquellas personas que contaban con el Sinsajo, era como si esperasen algo mejor por mi parte.

Esa noche Haymitch y yo nos hospedamos cerca de la aldea de los Vencedores, mientras que el equipo que mandó Coin para mi seguridad y refuerzo, se quedaron unas cuantas casas colina bajo, puesto que no es nada grato el que te oigan gritar por las noches.

Llevábamos ya dos semanas en el Distrito productor de lujos, intente ayudar a las familias a reintegrarse de nuevo, comprendía sus problemas y los orientaba, pero nunca podría regresarles la libertad con la que vivían, no comprendían que todo esto era para un bien mayor, la minoría de la población había accedido a volver a su rutina casi por completo, pero la otra parte prefería seguir yendo en contra de los mandatos de Coin, como ellos decían ella nunca será su Presidenta.

Me encontraba cenando con Haymitch y mi equipo de contribución, no era una comida suculenta, pero al menos no moriríamos de inanición, cuando Haymitch es notificado de una llamada del Capitolio, no pude evitarlo, mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi corazón se aceleró, deje de prestar atención a las platicas de los chicos y me concentre en las palabras que salieron de la boca de Haymitch.

-Sí, diga. – responde mi ex mentor. – Ah es usted. – dice Haymitch pesado. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunta y veo como sus expresiones cambian de molesto a sorprendido, con la información que está recibiendo de no sé quién. – ¿Eso se puede hacer? – le pregunta a su interlocutor. – Bueno, esperemos tenga razón, estaré de vuelta por la mañana. – dice, finalizando la conversación.

Haymitch regresa a la mesa todavía no le doy tiempo de sentarse cuando ya le estoy preguntando por la llamada.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto.

-Nadie importante. – me responde encogiéndose de hombros, pero yo sé que me está mintiendo.

-Haymitch. – le llamo, pero él parece ignorarme, pues enseguida se pone a comer, no sé porque, pero esa llamada me ha puesto nerviosa. – Haymitch. – vuelvo a llamarlo, pero sigue sin prestarme atención, así que no tengo más remedio que enterrar mi cuchillo entre los dedos de su mano, que descansaba en la mesa.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! – me grita Haymitch y todos los presenten voltean en nuestra dirección, intentando averiguar lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Vas a decirme quien era? – pregunto amenazante.

-Bien, quieres saber, acabo de hablar con el Dr. Alistair diciéndome que posiblemente podría a ver un remedio para Peeta. – escuchar su nombre junto con que hay una probabilidad de que mejore, hace que mi corazón vuelva acelerarse, que la palma de mis manos comiencen a sudar frío y que una sonrisa involuntaria aparezca en mi rostro. – ¡Hey, hey! Quita esa sonrisa ha dicho posiblemente, quiere decir que lo intentarán no que funcionará.

-No importa, al menos puedo aferrarme a la idea de que pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes.

-Preciosa. – me dice mi ex mentor mirándome a los ojos. – No quiero que te ilusiones con falsas esperanzas, no hay probabilidades de que Peeta vuelva hacer el mismo, pero harán lo posible para que regresé.

-¿Qué es lo que le harán? – pregunto temerosa.

-Revertir el efecto de las Rastrevíspulas, utilizar el mismo método y guardar en su memoria los recuerdos verdaderos utilizando las cintas de sus juegos. – me responde Haymitch. – Lamento dejarte sola en esto Preciosa, pero tengo que ir al Capitolio a supervisar que no vuelvan a perjudicar al chico.

-Quiero ir contigo. – le digo decidida a dejar todo por irme.

-Ni hablar, tienes que quedarte, si te vas ahora, echaras a perder todo el trabajo que has conseguido durante días.

-Por favor Haymitch tengo que estar con él. – le suplico.

-Es mejor que te mantengas alejada del chico por un tiempo, hasta que pueda controlarse, y vaya disminuyendo las ganas que tiene de matarte.

Sé que Haymitch no dejará que vaya con él, por lo que no me queda más remedio que pedirle que me mantenga informada sobre la recuperación de Peeta y sobre todo de su tratamiento, tiene que funcionar.

Pasaba el tiempo y no veía mejora alguna en el Distrito, muchos de los pobladores se oponían a la nueva reforma, no les gustaba la nueva Presidenta, pero ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros? ¿Hacer una nueva rebelión contra Coin? No, por supuesto que eso no va a suceder, además si lo intentáramos, Coin tiene demasiado poder ahora, sería imposible acabar con ella.

Haymitch mantenía el contacto conmigo muy pocas veces, llamaba en contadas ocasiones, por lo que sabía, el tratamiento al que fue sometido Peeta iba teniendo sus mejoras, aunque no muy satisfactorias, el procedimiento era lento, por lo que no podían avanzar y hacer que Peeta retuviera más información sobre su pasado.

Había logrado en un mes y medio llegar a un acuerdo con la población del Distrito 1, mientras ellos se mantengan al margen de disturbios, yo trataría que el Capitolio o en este caso Coin les conceda de sus caprichos, para así poder vivir en paz. Cuando tuve el acuerdo firmado por el Alcalde, tome el tren con mi equipo y nos dirigimos a nuestro siguiente destino, el Distrito 2.

**...**

_**Hola preciosas =) **_

_Lo sé mucho tiempo, pero si les contara las feas semanas que tuve con trabajos, lecturas, canciones, pre-parciales... Supongo que me entienden, porque oh están en eso ahora o lo estarán pronto. Bueno yo estoy feliz porque hoy 04 es mi ultimo día de clases, en realidad es el 06 pero yo ya no iré porque ya no tengo más exámenes que presentar. ¡Al fin soy libre de la escuela! Así que pueden decir hola a los nuevos capítulos que podre subir. _

_Bueno quiero aclarar que este capitulo es el día después de la boda de Finnick & Annie, y que cuando Katniss esta en el Distrito 1, fueron las entrevistas con los vencedores, por eso Coin dice que del Capitolio se encargaran los vencedores. Amm la parte final del Capitulo anterior era como una introducción a lo que viene a continuación, no lo dije antes porque se me olvido escribirlo xD El próximo capitulo es continuación de este. Y el 50 se viene lo emocionante, bueno es lo que tengo en mente, no se como vaya a quedar. _

_Otra aclaración, en la entrevista Peeta dice que Katniss esta enferma y que no sale de su habitación, y luego Katniss dice que eso es mentira que es una fachada, en el próximo capitulo se entenderán el porque dice eso. Me gustaría ponerlo en este, pero la verdad es que quiero subirlo, pues son muchos días en que los deje abandonados u_u por lo que el próximo supongo estará más larguito que este. _

_**Agradecimientos para todos aquellos quienes me leen, dejan review, agrega a favoritos y/o alertas. **_

_como: **"Joha Mellark" "MariCarmenJacks" "Yes-I-Can" "Andy Pandis" "vane-.-16" **_

_**"Ires"** Hola amiga, acabo de ver tu inbox, terminando de responder review te responde ;D me alegra que el capitulo anterior no haya sido tan confuso, espero y este igual, porque es un poco del pasado al que volvemos, pero no tanto solo un par de días xD La rubia con la que bailaba Peeta era nada más y nada menos que Delly Cartwright, una pequeña aparición va a tener en el próximo capitulo. El beso que le dio Katniss del cual se dio cuenta de que Peeta no era el mismo, fue el compararlo con el que se dieron en la arena, no era ni si quiera comparable, ya que en este Peeta no le respondió, no se si me explico, pero a veces un beso dice más que mil palabras :3 Yo lloraré a mares en Sinsajo, solo espero que en la película pongan a Katniss un poco más preocupada por Peeta que en el libro, la verdad que crueles son los del Capitolio o más bien Snow aunque no estamos muy alejados de esa fantasía. Al principio quería poner al Doctor malo, pero después me puse analizar y me di cuenta que necesitaban un empujoncito para que ya no sufrieran tanto nuestros protagonistas =) Lo de la guerra aun no termina creó que en este capitulo queda un poco claro lo que pasará aunque el 50 espero hacerlo prometedor, hay muchísimas gracias por avisarme del error ortográfico, a veces también me trabo mucho cuando es esta, ésta, está, me confundo mucho :S pero gracias =) Espero tengas una excelente semana. Chispas para ti. _

_**"katnissj"** Aww muchísimas gracias, me alegro que me sigas desde hace mucho y sobre todo como va girando los sucesos en la historia, me encanta dejar intriga y cosas por el estilo, xD Peeta recuperara sus recuerdos no falta mucho para que eso pase, ya estamos cerca de un reencuentro, puedes estar segura, Katniss hará lo correcto aunque hacer lo correcto no siempre significa que vayamos por el camino fácil siempre escogemos el difícil. Nos seguimos leyendo por aquí, te mando muchos panes quemados para ti. _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola Lena =3 me haces muy feliz de que te encantara el capitulo y sobretodo el nombre de nuestro Doc. Alistair ;D Hay sí la verdad no podía ser tan mala como Suzanne no podía matar a Finnick y dejar a Annie que esta un poco malita y luego con un hijo sola, no simplemente no podía, así que sí tendrán sus minis de ellos :3 El beso entre Katniss y Peeta, fue triste escribirlo y pensar que lo que sintieron antes se acabo o en este caso se podría decir que tomaron un descanso, porque esto no puede acabar por un simple hijacking, xD por el momento no se en que capitulo pondré un poco más de Finnick & Annie a lo mejor pronto o no se, ya veré amm de la decisión de Katniss esto explica lo que paso para que decidiera irse sin más. No se porque pero el vídeo que me pasas no puedo verlo me manda a youtube directamente, no aparece ningún vídeo :S espero puedas volver a pasármelo y si no se puede, checa por inbox de Fanfiction, es que la verdad tengo muchas ganas de escucharla =) Espero te encuentres bien, un beso enorme para ti. _

_**"CataDMellark"** Hola Cata, que gusto de que te gustara el capitulo xD, y no tienes nada que agradecer al contrario fue un gustazo para mí, amm si leo esa historia desde que la empezó a escribir mary, pero quiero aclarar que ni ella, ni yo, tomamos ideas de la una o la otra, cualquier parecido con la realidad o en este caso con las historias es mera coincidencia, ;D Enserio te pillaron esperando capitulo? xD jahaha & tus compañeras lo leyeron :$ penis espero y puedas contarme esa historia me gustaría mucho saberla xD ashh que curiosa soy vdd? jahaha bueno te mando azucarillos para ti de nuestro patrocinador Finnick Odair. =)_

_**"katniss luz"** Hola chica, si es un poco angustioso el que todos tengan que pasar por lo mismo uno más que otros, pero todo ira mejorando con el paso del tiempo ;D Ya podre escribir más seguido, por lo que tendrán capitulo muy pronto. La guerra no termina y creo que puedes darte una idea con este capitulo, Katniss se tiene que preguntar de que bando va a estar ahora? Te mando muchos saludos :) _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, gracias, me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, Katniss se pondrá un poquito distante, pero eso no quiere decir que no este al pendiente de Peeta, pero por el momento, mientras Peeta se recupera, ella tiene algunos asuntos que resolver, nos seguimos leyendo, un beso y un grande abrazo =) _

_**"Mizu"** Hola, hola :D Claro esta guerra aun no termina, supongo que ya te vas dando una idea de lo que sucederá, pero bueno ya solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos para leer lo que sucederá y más ahora entre Peeta y Katniss, que como nos cuenta el Dr. Alistair podrá revertir el efecto. Finnick & Annie al fin juntos, awww :3 me da tanta tristeza lo que paso con Finnick, aun no puedo creer como Suzanne pudo matarle, sabiendo que Annie esperaba un hijo de él, no comprendo T_T por lo que yo si quise que ellos fueran felices, se lo merecen. Por lo del beso que Katniss le dio a Peeta, bueno no pudo ser apasionado, porque Katniss tendría que sentir el rechazo por parte de Peeta, y darse cuenta que no era ni el mínimo de igual al que se dieron en la arena, pero no te preocupes que ellos si tendrán su final feliz, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar aagg. Te mando muchos azucarillos para ti. Un beso. _

_**"MariCarmenJacks"** Hola, bienvenida, awww :3 que feliz me haces al ver que te guste la historia, si hasta el momento son 48 capítulos contando este, creo que son muchitos xD pero bueno aquí ya un nuevo capitulo espero te guste, y te siga gustando lo que vendrá a continuación, ;D Lamento mucho el retraso pero ahora ya podre publicar más seguido, te mando panes quemados para ti. =) _

_**"la chica sin pan"** Hola mi madrina querida #1 :) jhaha claro, claro que acepto que compartas el puesto con todas y cada una de mis lectoras, aww pero me alegro de que aceptaras :3 ahora, me alegro que te gustara la boda de Finnick & Annie hay ellos dos se me hacen tan lindos, me encanta la pareja que hacen, pero me crea la incógnita de quien interpretara a Annie en la película, pero bueno, volviendo a la respuestas. Si la chica rubia que reía con Peeta es Delly __Cartwright, aun no se si dejar su face buena o mala, mmm :/ lo pensare. Tienes mucha razón ya me entro la duda de que fue lo que paso con Johanna después de la guerra :/ La guerra no termina ¿Coin? Quizá tengas algo de cierto en todo eso, por lo tanto te concedo el deseo de odiarla xD ¿Palomitas? Creo que te comprare un millon de palomitas de maíz para que puedas leer a gusto jahaha, hablando de palomitas ya me las antojaste, unas de mantequilla extra jahaha. Nuestro chico sex symbol esta a salvo, pero hay uno que no, ya solo falta donde se sabrá aww ya me sentí mal, por matar a un personaje, me pregunto si ¿así se sentía Suzanne cuando mataba a un personaje querido? Supongo que si, pero bueno espero te encuentres bien, te mando muchos panes quemados y azucarillos para ti, exclusivos y creados solo por Peeta y Finnick. _

**___._**

**_Mis amores espero tengan una excelente semana, al igual que un excelente Diciembre. _**

**_Yo creo que el domingo a más tardar el lunes colgare nuevo capitulo ;D_**

**_OK, hoy les dejo una mini serie de 6 capitulos en este caso videos, como la de Los Juegos del Hambre: Finnick & Annie, solo que estos se llaman Cirrus Quell - A Hunger Games Story, la verdad no los eh visto completos, aparte de que están en ingles y no comprendo del todo xD pero se ven emocionantes. _**

**_Un adelanto: "Narra la historia de los Juegos del Hambre numero 23, la historia se enfoca en cuatro personajes principales. Cirrus Quell es voluntario del Distrito 7, Mason Tramonti del Distrito 9, Gem del Distrito 10 y Scout del Distrito 1." _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch?v=WbBNNvhKpdw_**

**_¿Review? :3 _**


	49. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 49: Recuerdos.**

_Peeta Pov._

_Y no valió la pena un despido, ella ahora está muy lejos junto con Haymitch, me siento solo, vacio por dentro, necesito un respiro, mi cabeza estallará de un momento a otro, ¿Qué es lo que hago? Quiero volver, pero ¿volver a donde? ¿Al Distrito 12? Ese ya no existe, ¿Por qué no quedarme? ¿Y hacer qué? No tiene sentido, Snow está muerto, yo lo mate, ¿Por qué seguir escondiéndonos? Es cuando recibo la respuesta del hombre que toca mi puerta. _

_Camino junto a él rumbo a la nueva oficina de Coin, al entrar veo a Finnick tomado de la mano de Annie, a Beetee sentado frente a Coin y a Johanna de pie recargando su peso en una estantería. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver que no fui el único al ser llamado por la nueva Presidenta. _

_-Es bueno que nos acompañe Sr. Mellark. – dice Coin. – Bien estando todos presentes, tengo que comunicarles un asunto importante. _

_-Faltan Katniss y Haymitch. – informa Finnick desconcertado por la ausencia de esos dos. _

_-No se preocupe por ellos ahora Sr. Odair, están cumpliendo con una tarea que se le asigno a la Srta. Everdeen. – comenta la Presidenta. – Al igual que ella, siendo los Vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre que quedan, se les encomienda una tarea aquí en el Capitolio._

_-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – pregunta Johanna molesta por tener que cumplir una orden. _

_-Es sencillo, solo tienen que responder a unas simples preguntas que Caesar Flickerman les hará en su programa, después de esto, serán libres de volver a sus Distritos._

_-¿Es todo lo que tenemos que hacer? – pregunta Johanna un tanto perspicaz ante la propuesta de Coin._

_-Así es. – dice la Presidenta segura, confirmando lo ya dicho._

_Cada uno de los presentes ex tributos de los Juegos del Hambre volteamos a vernos, tratando de buscar una aprobación de cada uno. _

_-Lo haremos. – dice Finnick hablando por todos._

_-Bien, pueden retirarse. – nos permite Coin. Todos salen a excepción de mí que se me pide quedarme. – Sr. Mellark el Capitolio no debe saber que la Srta. Everdeen y el Sr. Abernathy están fuera, tratando de resolver unos asuntos de la Presidenta, ¿entendido? _

_-Sí señora. – asiento y salgo de su oficina._

_Ahora todo está más que claro, se lo que tengo que hacer, el problema es que no se qué hare después de acabar con esto. No tengo idea donde ir. Tengo miedo de ir al Distrito 12 y lo único a encontrar sean ruinas._

_**Katniss Pov.**_

_Al llegar al Distrito 2 una gran multitud se acerca a nosotros, tuve que ser sacada de ahí antes de ser aplastada por los mismos habitantes del Distrito, que se amontonaban para abuchear, recriminar o simplemente conocer a la persona que los llevo a la destrucción, sabía a ciencia cierta que no querían mi presencia y mucho menos soldados del Distrito 13 en su Distrito. Soy llevada al campamento del 13, donde varios hombres de Coin y algunos otros del 2 se reúnen para contribuir sobre los problemas que lleva el Distrito al igual que controlar a la multitud de ir en contra de uno mismo. _

_Lyme, una mujer de mediana edad, comandante del 2, nos da un breve recorrido a las instalaciones del campamento, nos mantiene informados de los últimos acontecimientos y nos enseña donde nos quedaremos. _

_Por la mañana mi equipo y yo somos llamados a una reunión liderada por Lyme, es hasta ahora que observo mejor, que me doy cuenta que estoy en presencia de otra vencedora, tributo del Distrito 2, que ganó sus Juegos del Hambre hace más de una generación, por eso la sensación de haberla visto antes, aquella vez cuando Effie le envió grabaciones de los viejos vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre a Peeta. _

_Lyme comandante del Distrito 2, nos asigna la tarea de empezar por los menos problemáticos, integrarnos entre ellos y conocer el entorno en donde viven. _

_-¿Sigues teniendo el traje de Sinsajo? – me pregunta al terminar las explicaciones. _

_-¿Cuál traje de Sinsajo? – pregunto confundida. _

_-El que llevabas el día del Juicio. – me responde. _

_Retrocedo en el tiempo, aquel día donde me entere que Peeta estaba vivo. Recuerdo a mi equipo de preparación arreglarme para mi fusilamiento, como cubrían de poco maquillaje obscuro mi cara y me colocaban un traje que cubría todo mi cuerpo. No recuerdo a verlo visto, porque desistí de mirarme en el espejo antes de salir a morir. _

_-Sería bueno que lo utilizaras, el Sinsajo representa más poder que la misma Presidenta. – informa. _

_-No sé donde está. – digo. _

_-Si me permiten. – interrumpe un soldado del Distrito 13 mandado por Coin para mi protección, según tengo entendido su nombre es Ithan. – El Sr. Abernathy antes de partir dejó el traje a mi cuidado. _

_Le miro confusa y con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo es que Haymitch sabía del traje y yo no? _

_-Bien. – dice Lyme sonriendo. – ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? – Ithan asiente y sale en busca del dichoso traje de Sinsajo. _

_Mientras esperamos la llegada del Soldado, me siento en un amplio alfeizar que tiene vista a las afueras, me entretengo mirando las ruinas de una enorme montaña, extraño lugar para vivir, me pregunto porque el Capitolio lo habrá destruido, se nota a leguas que tuvo que haber sido un lugar importante para el Distrito 2. Mis palabras me hacen reaccionar, dándome cuenta, que no fue el Capitolio quienes destruyeron el lugar, sino todo lo contrario fueron los escuadrones del Distrito 13, que dejaron la Nuez en solo escombros. _

_-¿Cómo la destruyeron? – pregunto aun sorprendida por el resultado._

_-Todo fue idea del Soldado Hawthorne. – responde Lyme. _

_-¿Fue Gale quien planeó todo esto? – pregunto asombrada. _

_-Entre él y Beetee crearon las bombas, las mismas que utilizaron en el Capitolio. – me informa la comandante. _

_-¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? – interrogo. _

_-Ninguno. – me responde. _

_Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, los habitantes del Distrito 2, tienen toda la razón por estar en nuestra contra, esas bombas mataron a los hombres que posiblemente tenían una familia, una esposa e hijos. _

_**Peeta Pov.**_

_Las entrevistas culminaron en una gran tragedia, dejo que el enojo, la decepción, el miedo, la amargura, la melancolía, el temor y todos los sentimientos que traía a flor de piel salgan a flote, por primera vez fui sincero al contarle a todo Panem lo que me había hecho el Capitolio, pero también deje ver lo débil que era ante ellos. "Siento mucho lo que te hicieron Peeta" Fueron las palabras que Annie Cresta me dijo al terminar las entrevistas. Verla tan frágil y sintiendo lastima por mí, me hizo sentir miserable. Trato de sonreírle, de hacerle ver que todo irá mejor, pero lo único que consigo es regalarle una media sonrisa. _

_Después de las entrevistas, cada día, tarde, noche, tenía a Johanna, Finnick, Annie y Beetee en el departamento asignado al Distrito 12, haciendo su cotidiana visita, solo que esas visitas duraban todo el día, tenía ese extraño presentimiento, que no querían dejarme solo por ningún motivo. Por supuesto a Effie le encantaba recibirlos, y al ser por mí su honrada visita, hacía imposible un método de escape. _

_Comenzaba a ser un poco tedioso el hecho de tenerlos casi las 24 horas del día encima mío, aunque una parte de mí agradecía el gesto, otra comenzaba a molestarle. Delly se incorporo al grupo días después de enterarme que se quedaría más tiempo en el Capitolio. _

_Fue para mí una gran sorpresa, al encontrarme a mi mejor amiga de la infancia en la boda de Finnick & Annie y mucho más estando en el Capitolio, pero al igual que la madre de Katniss, ella se encontraba ayudando en el hospital, solo que se encargaba de los más pequeños. _

_Los días en el Capitolio pasaban sin tener noticias de ella o de Haymitch. Hasta que una tarde vi entrar a mi antiguo mentor junto con aquel ser despreciable que me causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento, aquel que me hizo ser la persona que ahora soy, sin recuerdos, sin nada, el Doctor Magnus Alistair. _

_**Haymitch Pov.**_

_-Creía que era una reunión privada. – comento burlón, como es costumbre hacerlo. El ver en la sala a Beetee, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, inclusive la amiguita de la infancia de Peeta y por supuesto un desconocido me sorprendió. _

_-Saben del estado en el que se encuentra Peeta. – menciona el Doc. Alistair. _

_-No fue fácil deducir lo que sucedía Haymitch. – interrumpe Beetee. – Tuve que observarle todo este tiempo para saber que algo más estaba pasando con Peeta. Un amor como el que decía sentir por Katniss no se olvida de un día para otro y menos con las torturas del Capitolio, sabía que tenía que haber algo más oculto en todo esto, sus reacciones no eran precisamente amorosas después de todo, era extraño ver como el chico se alteraba con solo la mención de ella. Así que lo supuse Hijacking. _

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes Beetee? – indago. _

_-En realidad poco, el Capitolio es muy reservado cuando Hijacking se refiere. No todos tienen acceso a esa información, pero no es mi caso, ni el de Alistair. Por lo que sabemos utilizaron el veneno de Rastrevíspulas para implantar nuevos recuerdos en la mente de Peeta, recuerdos sobre Katniss, utilizados para influir en su memoria con miedo y duda, eso hace que tenga que protegerse de quien podría hacerle daño, en este caso sería defenderse de Katniss, claro está que ella no le haría nada. Pero él así lo ve. – dice Beetee para todos. – Creemos que los planes del Presidente Snow para Katniss era entregarle a Peeta como un regalo sorpresa, él haría el trabajo sucio por ellos, Katniss nunca hubiera desconfiado de él, por lo que en un descuido Peeta la hubiera matado. – dice Beetee. _

_-¿Qué pasará con Peeta? – pregunta Annie aferrándose de la mano de Finnick. _

_-Nuestro plan es revertir el efecto, haremos que traiga a flote sus recuerdos sobre Katniss, contándole las historias de su vida pasada, inclusive mostrándole las cintas de sus Juegos y después le suministraremos una dosis de veneno de Rastrevíspulas, solo la suficiente para influir en su memoria. – explica Beetee. _

_-¿Funcionará? – pregunta la chica rubia, amiga de Peeta. Delly. _

_-Hasta ahora no tenemos la certeza de que pueda volver hacer el mismo de antes, aunque hay una posibilidad, cuando comenzamos con el tratamiento tuvimos que aplicárselo varias veces, el rechazo que ponía, era mucho más fuerte que la convicción de los falsos recuerdos. – comenta el Doc. Alistair. _

_-Como sabemos que no lo pondrán en nuestra contra, que utilicen el mismo método no significa que lo ayuden a mejorar. – interfiere Finnick. _

_-Le aseguro que no tengo motivos para empeorar el estado en el que se encuentra el joven Mellark. – responde Alistair. _

_-¿Por qué no? Si ya lo ha hecho antes, quien nos confirma que no está vengando a Snow. – le acusa Finnick. _

_-Esos nunca han sido mis planes, si cooperaba con Snow fueron por razones personales que no tengo porque… _

_-Trabajaba para él, lo ayudo aplicar el Hijacking a un inocente, no sabem… _

_-¡HÁGALO! – intervengo entre la evidente discusión entre Finnick y Alistair. _

_-Haymitch. – dice Finnick tratando de llamar mi atención. _

_-No hará nada en nuestra contra, porque si lo hace, esta vez le saldrá muy caro. – le amenazo, pues no permitiré que vuelva a dañar a ninguno de mis vencedores. _

_-Pueden estar tranquilos, yo mismo supervisare al Doc. Alistair. – todos los presentes giramos a ver la persona que hasta este momento se había mantenido al margen del asunto. _

_-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto. _

_-Soy el Doctor Aurelius, la madre de la Srta. Everdeen está trabajando para mí. – añade. – Y llevo mucho tiempo en contra de Snow. – dice. _

_**Katniss Pov.**_

_Ithan vuelve minutos después con una caja de cartón donde supongo se encuentra el traje, me la entrega a mí y siento nervios por lo que me encontraré ahí dentro. Las personas hay presentes me dan mi espacio cuando me dirijo a una mesilla y dejo sobre ella la caja. Abro la tapa y dentro me encuentro con un bloc y por supuesto el traje. Hojeo el bloc y mis ojos se llenan de sorpresa y melancolía, en primera plana hay una imagen mía de pie, fuerte y con un uniforme negro. _

_Sólo una persona podía haber diseñado el traje, a primera vista absolutamente utilitario, a la segunda, una obra de arte. La arremetida del casco, la curva de la coraza, la ligera plenitud de las mangas que permite a los blancos pliegues bajo el brazo mostrarse. En sus manos, soy de nuevo un Sinsajo. _

_Cinna, de solo recordarlo me entristece, él no merecía su destino, a pesar de nacer en el Capitolio, no tenia los rasgos, ni el comportamiento que suelen tener, era completamente diferente, una gran persona que siempre me apoyo. _

_Pasó las páginas lentamente, viendo cada detalle del uniforme, las capas cuidadosamente a medida del traje de protección corporal, las armas en las botas y el cinturón, los refuerzos especiales sobre el corazón. En la página final, bajo un bosquejo de mi broche de sinsajo, Cinna ha escrito: "Si te ven débil, te tomaran débil, enséñales lo que tienes para ellos". – Fueron las mismas palabras que me dijo justo antes de la presentación de los tributos. _

_-Ya vuelvo. – digo casi en un susurro inaudible. _

_Tomo el traje entre mis manos y salgo en busca de un lugar privado donde pueda colocarme el traje. Cinco minutos más tarde vuelvo a la reunión ya vestida con el mono del Sinsajo, todos tienen una expresión de asombro a la vez que asienten con sus cabezas y unos otros cuchichean a mi espalda, ignoro sus comentarios y me dirijo a Lyme._

_-¿Mejor? – le pregunto. _

_-Mejor. – contesta. _

_Somos llevados a las zonas más bajas del Distrito 2, aquellos que son menospreciados por los que se preparan para ser voluntarios en los Juegos y aquellos que cuando crecen se convierten en los próximos Agentes de la Paz. Las familias que viven aquí no son del todo ricas, pero tampoco viven en la miseria como muchas otras familias del Distrito 12 lo hacían. Hay un grado de desprecio y otro comprensivo hacia ellos, pero tengo que mostrarme serena ante estas situaciones, estoy en territorio peligroso y no sería nada bueno enfrentarme a un montón de personas que no están de acuerdo a las nuevas reformas. _

_Cada día que pasa, hago lo que puedo por ayudar. Hasta ahora el avance es lento, pero seguro, los habitantes hacen caso a lo que les ordeno y no cuestionan nuestros errores. Vivo en la superficie en las aldeas o en las cuevas circundantes, por razones de seguridad, soy reubicada con regularidad, por lo que tengo mis pertenencias siempre a mano por cualquier cosa. _

_Este día visitamos el hospital del Distrito, hay muchas personas heridas, inclusive niños presentan fuertes quemaduras, Ithan cree que lo mejor para los enfermos, es hablarles y hacerles ver que el Sinsajo está con cada uno de ellos. _

_El hospital cuenta con varios departamentos, donde agrupan a los enfermos según la categoría de la enfermedad o que tan grave son sus heridas, los más dañados se encuentran en el interior de la clínica, mientras a los niños los ubican en la parte izquierda, a los menos afectados en la derecha. Esta vez, nuestro propósito son los niños, por lo que paso la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, voy de habitación en habitación, hasta que la veo. _

_Me paralizo en la puerta, justo antes de entrar, el solo ver su pelo rubio, su piel pálida y su diminuto cuerpo, me viene a la mente su imagen, su sonrisa, comienzo a sudar frio, el solo pensar que ella está aquí, o que definitivamente me he vuelto loca, porque ella está muerta, me recuerdo, ella no volverá, no puede ser ella, la pequeña niña está sentada dándome la espalda, juega con una vieja muñeca de trapo, y cuando me siente, voltea a ver a la intrusa que interrumpe su juego, la veo horrorizada, no es ella, me repito, indiscutiblemente no lo es, esta niña tiene los ojos de un color ámbar, no son nada parecidos a los azules de Prim y cuenta con una leve quemadura en el rostro. _

_-Hola. – me saluda. _

_-Hola. – respondo casi inaudible. _

_-¿Tu eres el Sinsajo? – me pregunta. _

_-Sí. – le respondo aun sorprendida por el parecido. _

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – una pequeña lágrima recorre mi mejilla que es limpiada rápidamente antes de que la niña pueda verla. Yo asiento con la cabeza y me acerco hasta donde esta, inclinándome para estar a su altura. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto. _

_-Melanie. – responde. _

_-Tienes un bonito nombre, Melanie. – le digo. _

_-Gracias. – me dice sonriendo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió sinceramente, sintiéndome en completa serenidad. _

_**Peeta Mellark**_

_Dolor. Angustia. Temor. Sufrimiento._

_Y mucho más es lo que vuelvo a sentir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estoy aterrado, la última vez que estuve en una habitación como ésta, perdí todo lo que era. Pero ahora dicen querer ayudarme, ¿de verdad podré confiar en ellos? Mi corazón dice que sí, pero mi razón dice que huya. Solo que hay un problema, no hay forma de salir de aquí. _

_Veo a mi ex mentor junto con mi mejor amiga, Delly, si ellos están aquí es porque aprueban el tratamiento. Intento calmarme, respirar profundamente y relajar los puños que hace tan solo minutos anteriores apretaba con fuerza. _

_-Todo va a estar bien Peeta. – me tranquiliza Delly tomando mi mano. – Ellos intentaran hacerte recordar. – dice refiriéndose a los doctores que están en la habitación. _

_-¿Qué pasa si no quiero recordar? – le pregunto. _

_-Bueno, si pones resistencia, suspenderemos el tratamiento. – me explica el doctor Aurelius, creo que se llama. _

_-¿Y porque no lo suspenden de una vez? – digo. – No quiero recordarla. _

_-Créeme chico, claro que quieres. – me responde Haymitch. _

_-¿Por qué es tan importante que la recuerde? Sé que estuve enamorado de ella mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. _

_-Peeta, no puedo creer que digas eso. – me regaña Delly. – Desde que tengo memoria, he visto como la mirabas, inclusive escuchaba tus fallidos planes de acercarte a Katniss y ahora que sabes que ella siente lo mismo por ti, simplemente ¿abandonas? _

_-Es un muto Delly, no te dejes engañar. – le pido. _

_-Sabes, el Peeta que yo recuerdo, no la dejaría irse por nada. _

_-Ese Peeta está muerto. _

_-Por lo mismo, tenemos que traerlo de vuelta. Porque este Peeta – me señala. – Es tan…_

_-Dilo. _

_-Frívolo, calculador, no te reconozco Mellark. _

_-Es por su culpa, ella es la culpable de lo que le paso a nuestra familia, a nuestro Distrito, ella llegó a ruinarlo todo. _

_-Eso no es cierto, Peeta._

_-Claro que lo es, Snow me lo dijo. – aprieto los puños. – Dijo que ella me utilizó solamente para llegar a él y poder cobrar venganza. – le grito. _

_**Katniss Pov.**_

_Hasta ahora no había sido capaz de leer la carta que Peeta le había dejó a Haymitch para mí, confieso que me da temor leer el contenido, pero ya no más. Después de a ver confundido a Melanie con Prim, me dejó un poco confusa y voluble, ahora más que nada necesito al Peeta que conocí, el que todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo apoyándome, cuidando de mi, protegiéndome incluso de mi misma, ese Peeta que me alimento no solo una vez, que cuido de mi familia cuando yo no lo hice, le extraño, por eso la valentía de abrir su carta. _

_Busco en mi bolso, entre mi ropa aquel sobre blanco que Haymitch me dio en el tren, antes de irse a buscar una copa de vino. La encuentro hasta el fondo de la bolsa, la saco y la llevo conmigo hasta mi litera, me coloco en medio y cruzo las piernas. Mis manos tiemblan al sostener el sobre, le doy vueltas temiendo lo peor, me debato entre abrirlo o no. Suspiro "No soy cobarde" me digo. Desgarro la parte superior del sobre y saco su contenido. _

_Mi corazón se acelera y mis ojos ven ese pequeño objeto con asombro, creí a verla perdido en la arena. Pero no, ahí está, la perla que Peeta me regalo en el Vasallaje, la tomo entre mis dedos, esta fría, pero sigue igual de reluciente que cuando Peeta me la dio. Ahora tengo algo a lo que aferrarme a él. Dejo la perla a un lado y tomo la hoja doblada simétricamente para desdoblarla, veo la letra de Peeta, redonda, impecable igual que sus pinturas. Y comienzo a leer. _

_"__Aun recuerdo el día en el que te conocí, tan solo teníamos cinco años, cuando comenzábamos con el primer día de clases, mi padre me llevaba de la mano rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, cuando se detiene para señalarme a una niña de vestido de cuadros rojo y el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, me dijo que quería casarse con la madre de esa niña pero que su madre prefirió hacerlo con un minero. Yo no entendía porque había preferido un minero que a mi padre, a lo que él me respondió, que cuando él canta hasta los pájaros se detienen a escucharle. Confundido entre a clases, pero no pude quitarle la vista de encima a esa niña, no entendía que tan especial era el canto hasta que la escuche, en clase de música, todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron para solo escucharla entonar la canción del Valle. Entonces lo supe, estaba perdido al igual que su madre lo estaba cuando se enamoro de su padre".__ – Tan pronto como comencé a leer, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en mi rostro, el recordar el canto de mi padre me trae tantos buenos como malos recuerdos. – __"Desde entonces no he podido sacármela de mi mente y de mi corazón, siempre la observo a todas horas, cuando su hermana la toma de la mano, para arrastrarla a la ciudad solo para admirar los pasteles que yo mismo decoro en la panadería de mis padres. Intente muchas veces entablar conversación con ella, pero fue en vano, siempre me intimidaba y lo dejaba para otro día. Hasta que ese día llegó, no pudimos conversar pero pude darle algo mejor para ella y para su familia, comida, dos hogazas de pan, que seguro ella lo agradecía más que las mismas personas que lo compraban. Así paso el tiempo hasta el día de la cosecha, donde su hermana y yo fuimos escogidos para los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre y supe que mi vida había acabado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sacar a su hermana con vida de la arena, aunque eso me costase mi propia vida, pero no salió como esperaba, ella murió y yo regrese a casa. Hasta ahora es día que no me perdono el no haberla salvado. Bueno ya conoces el resto de la historia. Volví a la arena, solo que en lugar de su hermana, fue con la persona que más eh querido. Esta vez, por ningún motivo fallare, tu volverás a casa Katniss, sé que no será nada fácil seguir adelante, pero tienes que hacerlo por ti y por tu madre, las dos se necesitan, tú puedes rehacer tu vida con algún chico de la Veta".__ – esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes de sus labios, él como yo creíamos que solo habría un ganador, nos equivocamos. Seguimos vivos, solo con la gran diferencia de que él me detesta. – "__Volveremos a vernos Preciosa. Te quiero". _

_Termino de leer la carta con un mar de lágrimas, este era el motivo por lo que me había rehusado a leer su carta antes, porque ahora solo es un pasado oscuro para él y para mí siempre será mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. _

_**Peeta Pov. (Recomendación musical - watch?v=-vU7B69Y-cA )**_

_Estoy de pie en una pradera, está obscuro y no logro vislumbrar mí alrededor, tengo frio y lo único que cubre mi cuerpo es una delgada camiseta junto con unos holgados pantalones, estoy descalzo, siento como mis dedos tocan la tierra húmeda, tomo un rumbo desconocido, me dejo guiar por mis instintos, escucho voces, susurros más bien, no sé de donde provienen, pero no me atemorizan, al contrario me hacen sentir bien, pongo atención a la voz y veo una luz, no es cegadora, pero se alcanza a percibir dentro de toda esta oscuridad, y la escucho:_

_"__Hojas de hierba de la danza a la ensoñación de vientos"_

_"__Llamada de la luna creciente al nacido este del mar"_

_"__El valle sueña hasta que los perdidos duermen"_

_"__Y escondido allí, te encontraré"_

_"__Te seguiré al valle, donde podamos descansar nuestras cabezas"_

_"__Respira profundo el aire de la tierra"_

_"__En la orilla de los océanos, plantaremos jardines, donde ella pueda cantar"_

_"__Y escondido allí, te encontraré"_

_Esa voz, ya la había oído antes, cuando era pequeño, en clase de música, cantada por esa niña de pelo castaño en dos trenzas, piel aceitunada y ojos grises. Ahora lo recuerdo, su voz es la más cautivadora de las melodías, es extraño, pero sublime a los sentidos. _

_Despierto en medio de la oscuridad, con solo una aguja en mi brazo izquierdo, donde me administran el veneno, mis manos están atadas a un costado de la camilla, evitando que pueda lastimarme, aunque en realidad es para evitar no lastimar a nadie. Con sumo cuidado me incorporo para quedar sentado mirando directo a la ventana oscura de la habitación, aquella que utilizan los especialistas para tenerme vigilado. Mi respiración esta agitada y mi cuerpo sudoroso, tengo las manos frías, al igual que los pies. _

_Poco a poco voy entrando en un estado caótico en el cual no puedo salir, esa canción se reproduce en mi mente tan alto y tan fuerte que podría incluso lastimarme los tímpanos, si saliese de mi cabeza, pero no lo hace, cuando está a punto de terminar la melodía, vuelve a comenzar, primero la tonada después su voz. Pero no es solo la música la que me altera, también es su rostro, su mirada tan penetrante, esa sonrisa que muestra timidez a la vez que manifiesta que no tiene miedo y sus manos firmes con sus movimientos a la hora de interpretar. Solo consiguen que mi cuerpo se inmovilice por un buen tiempo, tanto que cuando me muevo, siento los músculos entumecidos y noto la presencia mi antiguo mentor en el cuarto, mirándome de una forma que jamás lo había hecho antes. _

_-Le han disparado a Katniss. – dice con voz ronca. _

_Pasan algunos minutos y sigo sin reaccionar, veo sus labios moverse más no escucho lo que trata de decirme, aunque tengo la leve impresión de lo que intenta hacer, sigo encerrado en mi fuerte, con mi cuerpo presente, pero mi mente en otro lado. Y cuando lo hago solo retiro mi vista de sus ojos para volverla enfocar en la ventanilla polarizada donde veo su rostro y sus ojos grises mirándome fijamente._

**...**

**_Hola, Hola Preciosas =)_**

_Si, si lo se las deje sin capitulo casi 3 semanas, lo que diré a mi favor es: "Que no se acabo el mundo" xD & que es Noche Buena jahaha ok, ok no, (en si no creía que se fuera acabar el mundo, lo que si es que estamos en una nueva etapa =) _

_Aclaraciones del capitulo, primero la canción que les deje en el ultimo POV de Peeta, aclaro que la canción original es la del vídeo yo solo hice un fallido intento de traducirla, aparte que le modifique unas cositas para que quedara mejor en español, espero perdonen mi falta de ingles a las que si le entienden u_u _

_El capitulo en sí es el mas largo que eh hecho, & los motivos son 3: Uno por la falta de capitulo en los días anteriores. Dos porque es mi regalo de Navidad para todas ustedes con mucho cariño y amor 3. Tres creo que a partir de este los capítulos serán así, todavía no contemplo los hechos que pasaran, pero lamento decirles que se acerca el final, tengo contemplado uno más. Aclaraciones y confirmaciones en los próximos capítulos. _

_Otra aclaración, la recuperación de Peeta y la estadía de Katniss en el Dos son de días, no fue de un día para otro, por si cualquier cosa, en este ya Peeta va mejorando , pues pudo recordar a Katniss cantar =) También si se dieron cuenta en el Distrito 2 también cuentan con una parte "pobre" se podría decir, lo puse así porque lo hace más realista, en todos lados siempre hay ricos, medios y pobres. En la carta que escribió Peeta para Katniss, obviamente se la entrego a Haymitch antes de entrar a la arena, por lo que la perla no la pudo meter él, por lo que la perla la tenía Haymitch después de lo que paso en la arena._

_También ya se integraron Delly y Aurelius, la chica rubia que bailaba con Peeta en la boda de Finnick & Annie, era Delly en esta historia será buena, porque nuestros protagonistas ya han sufrido demasiado ;D_

**_Ahora sí, mis agradecimientos para todas esas personitas que leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. También les deseo una muy bonita y maravillosa Noche Buena y Navidad, que Santa o el niño Dios les traiga muchos regalos =) _**

_Favoritos y/o Alertas: "paula. bana .1" "YUE AMARR77" "CataD´Mellark" "Laura Cano" "Hijosa10" _

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola uff tenía añales que no sabía de ti me dio gusto ver tu review, espero te encuentres de lo mejor. Sí ya acabe la escuela, bueno en sí fue un semestre xD supongo que tu también o al menos vacaciones de Navidad. Hablando de eso te deseo una muy bonita Noche Buena y Navidad. Que te la pases increíble con tu familia y amigos & demás. =) Besos._

_**"Vane-.-16"** Hola, muchas gracias por incitarte a leer la historia y por tus palabras =) que linda, me alegro de que te este gustando. Lo bueno que ya no tienes que preguntarte más "que pasaría.." porque aquí lo tienes, cualquier sugerencia, aporte o algo que te gustaría ver o algo que de desagrade no dudes en consultármelo yo veré como mejorar y/o complacer. Tranqui, tranqui que Peeta no ha muerto, ni morirá en está historia. Como viste los remedios del Doc. si pueden servir, al menor ha recordado a Katniss cuando la conoció D Es una avance no? jahaha, Poco a poco ira regresando a ser el mismo que era antes, solo que las secuelas no se borraran del todo :S Te deseo una excelente Noche Buena y Navidad, que Santa y/o El niñito Dios te traigan muchos regalos. =) Saludos. _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Lena =) Hola, como te va? Bueno al tema xD jahaha, por lo que puedes notar Peeta esta teniendo resultados favorables para Katniss, & Haymitch no es que sea pesimista, sino que solo no quiso alentar las ilusiones de Katniss de recuperar a Peeta, porque si no se hubiera podido hacer nada, creo que la desilusión duele más cuando ya estas en las nubes imaginando cosas :S Coin, Coin, Coin hay Presidenta, como la queremos, (notesé el sarcasmo) Oh te informo que ahora si pude ver el vídeo que me enviaste por inbox, es realmente hermoso :3 me ha gustado, muchas gracias =) Querida Lena, te mando mis mejores deseos para esta Noche Buena y Navidad, que tengas un bonito día o más bien noche en compañía de tu familia, amigos, etc.. =) Besos y abrazos.  
_

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, Hola, sí ya era hora de actualizar, y más ahora que tardo mucho agg, eso me deprime, t_t pero ya no más, o eso tratare, espero te guste mucho el capitulo, & que tengas una excelente al igual que bonita Navidad y Noche Buena, hoy o más bien más al rato xD jhehe, mis mejores deseos, espero Santa o el Niño Dios te traiga muchos regalos. =) Saludos. _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola mi madrina querida, espero tu también ya hayas acabado, aunque ya para estas fechas, tengo en claro que estas de vacaciones, xD & unas muy merecidas. Ya le dí las gracias a Peeta y Finnick por el pan y la azúcar que te enviaron para leer el capi. me dicen que ahora te enviaran una docena xD Claro yo estoy contigo, los privilegios no se consiguen así, pero es una forma de tenerlos aplacados de que no armen ninguna revuelta contra la Presidenta, y a ella le conviene tenerlos controlados por lo que le da igual los privilegios. Claro que los del 2 como no solo los invadieron, si no que los atacan, pues no es una bonita manera de comenzar con una unión. Claro que siempre una parte de Peeta la extrañara, aunque sea una milésima, pero al menos es un alivio que pudiera recordar a Katniss para bien y no para mal =) Y tienes razón, Haymitch no dejara que vuelvan hacerle algo a Peeta, y como ves tampoco Finnick, ni los demás vencedores aww :3 jehhee Decidí que Delly fuera buena, creo que les hacia falta un hada madrina xD Si Coin no mandara a nadie para asesinarte, la tenemos vigilada ;D así que puedes seguir odiándola, xD Deberían traducir la miniserie de Cirrus Quell así más personas podrían entenderle como yo JEHEH, pero si estoy de acuerdo contigo pinta genial. Madrina quiero desearte una muy bonita y prospera Noche Buena, al igual que Navidad, espero te hayas portado muy bien para que Santa te lleve tus regalos ;D Besos y Abrazos, por Peeta y Finnick. _

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola, gracias por contarme la historia, aunque hubieras tenido más cuidado a la hora de sacar el celular xD Soy de México por si cualquier dudis =) espero no te haya ido tan mal con esa sanción, aunque siento que lo peor que te pueden hacer los maestros es quitarte el celular, eso realmente duele :s Si quieres puedo enviar un ejercito para que se lleven a tu profesora por entrometida xD si quieres, digo. jehehe. Sobre tu pregunta de otros fics, la verdad es que si, en parte me tarde un poco más en subir este capitulo porque me la pase escribiendo el primer capitulo de la próxima historia que subiré, aunque primero esta en mis planes acabar esta y la que tengo de Finnick & Annie que esta un poquito abandonada. Tengo también otra en mente, aunque esa la dejare un poco de lado para empezar con la que tengo en mente, aun no tengo definido el nombre estoy entre: "Regresa conmigo" "Never Let Me Go (nunca me abandones)" o "Stay with me (quédate conmigo) Si quisieras ayudarme con el nombre estaría muy agradecida. Por cierto te mando mis mejores deseos para esta Noche Buena y Navidad =) Besos y Abrazos. _

_**"MariCarmenJacks"** Hola, =3 que linda muchas gracias, me alegro de que pueda ser motivo para que te guste la lectura, si te cuento una historia: cuando era más chica te lo juro odiaba leer, lo aborrecía, hasta que un día, cuando amaba un grupo musical, mi prima y una amiga, me mostraron la pagina de univisión, y fue ahí donde comencé a leer web-noveles, aun recuerdo como se llamaba "una historia de amor" ya, se que no es difícil de recordar xD oh si amaba esa historia, por lo que de ahí en adelante adore las historias y la lectura. Así que nunca me olvidare de ti, porque es un gran se podría decir orgullo por enamorarte de la lectura. =3 Te informo , actualizo los Domingos, intentare apurarme para tener capítulos listos y subirlos los miércoles también, mandadme la mejor vibra. Porque yo te mando mis mejores deseos para esta Noche Buena y Navidad, que Santa y/o el niñito Dios te traiga muchos regalos :3 Mis mejores deseos para ti y tu familia. _

_**"rom"** Hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad aunque ya llevo bastante se podría decir capítulos, para mi esto es nuevo y si es mi primera historia en la que me enfoco y escribo, por lo que se me dificultaba al principio, y por tal motivo las partes del libro, intentare mejorar de ahora en adelante, tenlo por seguro, amm de pasión en el beso, no lo había planteado de esa forma, pero si tienes cualquier idea, sugerencia que podría o quisieras ver más adelante, no dudes en decírmelo yo veré como complacer. Lamento desilusionarte con lo de Gale, pero no haré el triangulo amoroso, Gale se rindió desde antes, y pasará un poco más con él, pero en los próximos capítulos ;D te mando mis mejores deseos para esta Noche Buena y Navidad =) Besos. _

_._

_Bueno chicas, sin más que decir me despido no sin antes recordarles que les mando mis mejores deseos a TODAS para estas fechas y demás =)_

**_¿Review? :3_**


	50. Recaída

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 50: Recaída.**

_Katniss Pov._

Gritos. Sangre. Desorden.

Todo pasa en tan solo unos minutos.

Como unas simples palabras pueden desatar la fiereza de las personas.

"No somos enemigos" "No tenemos porque seguir peleando entre nosotros" "No culpáis a los inocentes por sus pérdidas" "Podemos hacer algo mejor por Panem" – fue lo que dije a los rebeldes del Distrito 2, aquellos que no querían cooperar con el nuevo régimen.

"Es ahora que quieren mejorar a Panem" "Si el Presidente Snow no lo hizo matando a sus enemigos, ¿Por qué creen que ella lo hará mejor que él?" "¿Cuánto tiempo no estuvieron escondidos sin ayudarnos?" "Una vez prometieron hacerlo y nos abandonaron, nos entregaron a Snow" – las voces se alzaron de la muchedumbre que se juntaba a mi alrededor, algunos furiosos por hacerlos esclavos del Nuevo Capitolio a la nueva Presidenta y algunos otros discutiendo entre ellos, peleando para ver quién tiene la razón.

¿Quién es el bueno? ¿Quién es el malo? ¿Somos nosotros ahora el enemigo?

Posiblemente, teniendo en cuenta que ahora somos quienes gobernamos y son ellos quienes se rehúsan a seguir los mandatos, son ellos ahora los rebeldes y nosotros los asesinos. Aunque, en este tiempo, todos lo somos. Nos matamos unos contra otros por no darnos la razón, por no aceptar que es lo bueno y que es lo malo.

"Es que no se dan cuenta, tenemos que parar la guerra" "Antes cada uno tenía su propio propósito, ustedes defendían al Capitolio, nos castigaban por nuestro crímenes, nos mataban si tenían la oportunidad" "¿Por qué no seguir haciéndolo? Ser honorables, ser Agentes de la Paz, cuidadnos y recordad: que luchamos en el mismo bando"

"Sinsajo, cuidado" escuche decir, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Todo lo que recuerdo después de que Ithan pronunciara esas palabras, es sentir el gran impacto de algo golpeando muy fuerte en mi pecho, para después arrastrarme a las penumbras de mi subconsciente y no volver a despertar jamás.

O eso pensaba yo.

-¿Piensas dormir todo el día Preciosa? – No estaba dormida, al menos no del todo, a tan solo un día de haber despertado, seguía sintiendo mi cuerpo adolorido, la bala no perforo ningún órgano de mi cuerpo, pero el impacto rompió costilla y media de mi abdomen. Abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme a Haymitch frente a mi camilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí Haymitch? – pregunto ante su presencia en el Distrito 2.

-Eh oído que le han disparado al Sinsajo. – menciona burlón.

-Y yo he oído que sigue viva. – contraataco.

-¿Crees que puedas andar? – pregunta.

-Estas de broma. – contesto lo más obvio que se puede.

-Te conseguiré una silla. – dice.

-Espera. – digo deteniéndolo en la puerta. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto extrañada.

-Vuelves al Capitolio. – me responde.

-¿Qué? No puedo volver. Aun no término mi trabajo de Sinsajo en el Distrito. – le explico.

-No importa, después de tu grandioso discurso, no creo que ocupen más de tu ayuda. – se burla Haymitch.

-Puedo hacerlo. – digo elevando la voz. – El que me hayan disparado no significa nada.

-Katniss esto no es un juego, han intentado matarte. – me dice serio.

-La mitad de la población me quiere muerta. – intento restarle importancia, aunque en el fondo se que tiene razón. Si no fuera por el grandioso traje de Cinna ya estaría muerta.

-Katniss esto es serio. – me regaña.

-No quiero volver Haymitch – él suspira pesadamente, y yo inútilmente intento convencerle de que me deje quedarme.

-Él está mucho mejor. – al parecer me conoce más de lo que quisiera, sabe que acepte venir a los Distrito por la misma razón por la que no quiero volver, al menos no ahora que se está recuperando. Él no necesita una recaída ante mi presencia. – Inclusive te ha recordado.

-¿De verdad? – una pequeña luz de esperanza se sitúa en mi pecho, haciéndome trasmitirlo en mi mirada.

-Es pequeño pero significativo. – dice. – Recordó cuando cantaste la canción del Valle a los 5 años. – una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios. – También recordó la historia que nos contaste sobre como conseguiste la cabra de Prim. – agrega.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunto.

-Ha estado preguntando por ti, sabe que te dispararon. – comenta Haymitch.

-No tenían porque decírselo. Se supone que tiene que mejorar, no empeorar. – le reclamo.

-Eso hemos estado haciendo, el hecho de que este preocupado por ti es un avance. – Peeta está preocupado por mí, no digo nada, el silencio abruma porque me sumerjo en mis pensamiento, aquellos en los que recupero a mi chico del pan.

Haymitch sale de la habitación y cuando vuelve, viene con una enfermera que trae consigo una silla de ruedas. No pongo resistencia cuando Haymitch me toma en brazos y me sitúa en la silla, aunque no pude evitar soltar pequeños quejidos de dolor por el movimiento. Salimos del hospital por la puerta trasera, donde nos aguarda un aerodeslizador, que me hace preguntar, si de verdad era necesario.

-Espera. – detengo a Haymitch en la puerta del aerodeslizador.

-¿Qué? – me refuta.

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas. – le digo.

-¿Hablas de estas? – contesta alguien más en lugar de Haymitch, giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarme a un par de ojos grises como los mío trayendo con él una bolsa negra de colgar.

-Gale. – es lo único que pronuncio, su nombre.

-Hola Catnip. – me saluda.

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto sorprendida por su presencia.

-Llevarte al Capitolio. – me informa. – Sabes no fue nada agradable enterarme que no estabas en el Capitolio y más que te habían disparado en el 2.

-Fue de improviso mi salida. Coin no quería que supieran lo que estaba haciendo. – digo.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta.

-Porque ni el Capitolio, ni los Distritos deben saber que no puede controlar a unos revoltosos. – era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. El día en que quise ayudar a los supuestos rebeldes, lo entendí todo. El por qué Coin me envió a mí, él porque intenta convencer a los Distritos de que todo está bien, es porque no puede controlarlo.

-Es mejor que no te escuchen decir eso. – frunzo el ceño a Boggs, quien llega a la puerta del aerodeslizador. – Es mejor no darle motivos a la Presidenta para desconfiar de ti. – añade, después de ver mi confusión.

Boggs es llamado al comando del aerodeslizador, por lo que no tengo oportunidad de preguntarle el por qué de su advertencia. Haymitch me lleva dentro del aerodeslizador seguido de Gale, me colocan en una camilla improvisada y les pido un poco de morfina para el dolor. Paso la mayor parte del viaje en la inconsciencia, por lo que al despertar me siento abrumada por el cambio de lugar.

Me encuentro en una sala de hospital del Capitolio, lo sé porque reconozco el área, es la misma que entre, cuando Peeta intento matarme asfixiándome. Intento incorporarme, pero en cuanto lo hago el dolor se vuelve insoportable, así que desisto de cualquier movimiento.

Suspiro frustrada por tener que estar postrada en una cama, sin siquiera poder moverme. Miro por la ventana que da afuera y compruebo que es de madrugada, por lo que tendré que pasar un par de horas sin compañía, busco algún objeto o aparto con el cual pueda distraerme un rato, pero todo lo que hay a mi alcance es un diminuto botón, que rápidamente desisto de presionarlo, vuelvo a suspirar. Observo la habitación es amplia y luminosa, no es tan desagradable como el olor a desinfectado, paso mi vista por cada rincón hasta que mi mirada capta la silueta de una persona fuera de mi habitación, mis ojos encuentra los suyos detrás del gran ventanal, cuando se da cuenta que lo eh descubierto se retira, y al dársela vuelta distingo una cabellera rubia.

-¿Peeta? – digo más como un susurro, pues es imposible que sea él.

Creo que el estar metiendo tanta morfina a mi sistema está haciendo que tenga alucinaciones.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Sé que ella está aquí, solo que unos pisos más arriba, tengo prohibido ir a verla, es comprensible, intente matarla, pero ella me ha dañado. Haymitch me dijo que estaba bien, no entiendo porque una parte de mi quiere comprobar lo que me ha dicho. Tengo miedo, poco a poco eh ido recobrando algunos vagos recuerdos sobre Katniss, en algunos ella intenta matarme, herirme e humillarme, pero en algunos otros es diferente, como el recuerdo de cuando tenía 5 años, cuando la escuche cantar por primera vez. Mis recuerdos son confusos por lo que tengo complicaciones de identificar y clasificar cuales son reales y cuáles son los que implantó el Capitolio, por eso mi equipo ha inventado un juego para mi, puede llegar hacer algo tedioso, pero para mí es una forma de saber la verdad.

Tengo varias preguntas y solo una persona puede responderme, intento por todos los medios posibles convencer a Haymitch de dejarme ir a verla, pero es imposible es más terco de lo que recordaba. Al no tener aliado alguno, llego a la conclusión que la única manera de lograr mi cometido es por medio del soborno y Johanna Mason me lo pone demasiado fácil. Acordamos en que ella me ayudaría a llegar a la habitación de Katniss, mientras yo la dejaría tomar toda la morfina que quisiera. El trato es justo y favorable para los dos, no pregunta el por qué la hago arriesgarse a que la encierren a ella también solo me deja marchar.

Tomo el elevador y presiono el botón de la segunda planta, al llegar busco la habitación G-14, no me es difícil encontrarla, lo único malo es que la puerta está cerrada con llave, suspiro aliviado al no tener que estar frente a ella, no sabría si pudiera ser capaz de controlar la situación o controlarme. Voy al gran ventanal que adorna su habitación y la veo dormir, como su pecho sube y baja al compas de su respiración. Ella está bien, me consuela el saberlo. No sé cuánto tiempo disfruto el verla dormir, que no me percato que se ha despertado, ella me mira, primero asustada, después relajada. Quiero entrar a su habitación y…

-¿Peeta? – una voz detrás de mi me saca de mis pensamientos. – Peeta ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – no contesto a la pregunta que Delly me hace solo camino en dirección al elevador.

Intento apresurar mi paso, solo que Delly es mucho más rápida y me detiene jalándome del brazo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si te ven fuera de tu área? – pregunta Delly regañándome.

-Sí. – contesto.

-¿Quieres que te vuelvan a encadenar? – me dice.

-No. – vuelvo a responder con otro monosílabo.

-Entonces no quiero volverte a ver por aquí Mellark, ¿entendido? – asiento con la cabeza. – No entiendo cómo has podido salir de ahí, se supone que estas bajo vigilancia. Sabes que tengo que informar sobre esto, ¿verdad?

-No lo hagas Delly, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero no lo hagas. – le suplico. Ella suspira pesadamente y acepta.

-¿Alguien te ha visto? – me pregunta.

-No. – miento. La única que logro verme en las penumbras de la noche fue Katniss.

Delly me custodia de vuelta a mi habitación y se queda conmigo hasta que la inconsciencia de los sueños me alcanza, aunque sé que no tardare en despertarme por las pesadillas.

_**Katniss Pov. **_

-¡Vaya! Vaya Preciosa estas muy contenta el día de hoy. – dice Haymitch entrando a mi habitación.

-Sabes ayer creí ver a Peeta aquí. – le comento con sinceridad.

-Eso es imposible Preciosa. – me contesta.

-Lo sé, pero fue lo que vi. – digo. – ¿Vas a ir a verlo? – le pregunto.

-Iré antes de que inicie su terapia. – dice.

-Llévame contigo Haymitch. – le pido.

-Creía que no querías verlo – me recuerda, pero al ver mi cara de pocos amigos controla su risa. – Es una mala idea Preciosa, el chico todavía no se recupera.

-Dijiste que iba mejorando, que me ha podido recordar. – menciono.

-Sí, pero aun tiene colapsos. – informa.

-¿Entonces no me llevaras? – digo decepcionada.

-No. – finaliza.

-Conseguiré a alguien que lo haga. – le amenazo.

-Buena suerte con eso. – se mofa.

Tenía intención de seguir discutiendo para lograr mi cometido, solo que alguien más tenía planes de fastidiar. Tres golpecitos en la puerta se hacen resonar en la habitación, la puerta se abre mostrándonos a Becka mi enfermera.

-Srta. Everdeen la Presidenta Coin quiere hablar con usted. – anuncia, yo asiento y ella sale para informar a su superiora que puede pasar.

-Soldado Everdeen no la esperaba todavía aquí. – dice la Presidenta, mirándome de una forma verdaderamente extraña.

-Tuve un pequeño percance. – menciono un poco burlesca refiriéndome al disparo que recibí.

-Estoy informada de lo que paso, sin embargo no creo que sea razón suficiente para regresar, además de que no lo eh autorizado y tengo entendido que los habitantes del Distrito 2 siguen siendo disciplinados. – con cada frase Coin iba acercándose a mí peligrosamente y mirándome de manera amenazadora.

-Perdone Presidenta. – interrumpe Haymitch. – Pero han intentado matarla, creo que es razón suficiente para no hacerla volver. – La Presidenta retira su mirada de mí, para posarla en Haymitch, éste en vez de intimidarse se la sostiene, creando un momento de tensión y una guerra entre los dos.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando la Soldado Everdeen se recupere. – Coin vuelve a echarme una mirada para después salir furiosa de la habitación.

¿Será que lo que he venido escuchando durante todo este tiempo es cierto?

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Es hora de mi terapia, el Doc. Aurelius ha resultado ser un experto especialista, con él eh tratado temas que no tocaría con el Doc. Magnus Alistair, tampoco es como si le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para relatarle mis nuevos recuerdos. Tenía la esperanza que si seguía con el nuevo método pudiera recobrar lo que el Capitolio me quito.

-Bien Peeta, esta vez trabajaremos con tu reencuentro con Katniss después de haber ganado los Juegos, ¿está bien? – asiento con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él. – Quiero que solo visualices todo lo que recuerdes, el clima, tu ropa, la de ella, si había alguien más con ustedes, en qué lugar estaban, todo. – cierro los ojos y me transporto en el tiempo, busco en mi mente ese día como si fuese ayer. – ¿Lo tienes? – pregunta y yo vuelvo asentir. – Ahora quiero que lo pintes. – abro los ojos un poco sorprendido.

-No creo poder hacerlo. – me sincero. – No lo recuerdo con nitidez.

-No importa, solo pinta lo que recuerdes. – el Doc. Aurelius me pasa un lienzo nuevo junto con mi estuche de pinturas y pinceles.

Acomodo el lienzo en su lugar, abro el estuche, coloco la pintura sobre la paleta, tomo un pincel delgado y comienzo a trazar la silueta, el contorno de cada cosa que recuerdo como la llovizna de nieve que empezaba a caer en el Distrito, siento el frio colarse entre mis ropas haciéndome estremecer. Tomo un color, después otro hasta que la pintura queda casi finalizada, exceptuando el hecho de que Katniss y yo no tenemos expresión alguna en nuestro rostro, que hay partes que no tienen color y que nuestra ropa es completamente negra. Dejo todos los utensilios en la mesa y el Doc. Aurelius se acerca hasta mí para ver la pintura.

Estamos casi a las afueras del Distrito cerca de la valla que divide el bosque de la Veta, me encuentro tirado en el piso nevado, mientras la lluvia cae y Katniss de pie en frente mío observándome, está obscuro salvo por la luna que nos ilumina.

Sabía lo que venía, no espero a que Aurelius me lo diga, me recuesto en la camilla y espero a sentir el piquete que contendrá el veneno de Rastrevíspulas, poco a poco voy perdiéndome, miro la pintura una última vez, siento como todo comienza a darme vueltas, mi respiración se agita, mi mente juega con el recuerdo, siento mis piernas correr, el viento en mi rostro y resbalar para acabar en el hielo, aunque sé que todo es producto de mi cabeza, se siente tan real.

Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el recuerdo, escucho voces en mi interior, palabras que no comprendo, pongo toda mi atención en esa conversación que se lleva acabo a escasos metros de donde estoy, abro los ojos para darme cuenta que soy participe de la plática.

-¿Vienes a matarme? – pregunto temeroso por aquel ser repugnante, ella solo sonríe malévolamente mostrando toda su dentadura.

-¿Por qué iba a matarte? – responde haciéndose pasar por inocente, pero sus palabras son una burla para mis sentidos.

-Tengo que irme. – digo intentando huir de ella, me incorporo para poder seguir mi camino, ella solo se inmuta viéndome partir, no sé qué dirección tome, ni ha donde me dirijo, solo apresuro mi paso lo más rápido para alejarme de ese monstruo.

Es tarde cuando me doy cuenta que estoy en el bosque del Distrito, corriendo de los aullidos que se escuchan detrás de mí, la luna ha desaparecido por lo que cualquier rastro de luz ha quedado en oscuridad, mi corazón está excesivamente agitado, por el miedo y por el correr. Me escondo detrás de un enorme árbol, mientras los pasos de mi atacante se escuchan más cercanos, pongo atención, no son de humano las pisadas, son demasiado grandes para serlo. Cuando ya no escucho ningún ruido, intento volver a casa, pero es tal mi torpeza en el bosque, que caigo de narices embarrándome de barro la ropa, no le doy importancia, por lo que me levanto como puedo y sigo corriendo. Al llegar a la cerca, me meto debajo y entro al Distrito, solo que no era mi Distrito, al menos no el que recordaba, la luz volvió iluminándome un poco, solo para poder mostrarme el desastre que era, todo rastro de lo que había sido mi hogar durante diecisiete años estaba completamente destruido, había escombro por donde quiera que caminara, gente muerta descuartizada, quemada. El fuego seguía consumiendo algunas viviendas, y algunas otras solo mostraban el humo negro de lo que alguna vez fue. Me dirijo a la ciudad deambulando con paso inseguro hasta mi casa, al visualizarla no puedo evitar correr hasta ella. Todo… todo está destruido, no queda nada, retrocedo para salir de aquel lugar, pero cuando lo hago me tropiezo con algo y al darme cuenta de quién es me paralizo.

-No, no, no, no. – grito aterrado por lo que veo. Mi padre calcinado por el fuego, mi hermano mayor a escasos metros de él. – ¡No! – vuelvo a gritar.

Tomo otro rumbo para evitar seguir viendo sus cuerpos quemados por el fuego, pero del otro lado están mi madre y mi otro hermano. No tengo fuerzas para seguir me derrumbo ahí mismo rodeado por mi familia, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, llevo mis manos a mi rostro intentando calmarme, pero cuando limpio mis lagrimas siento que lo único que hago es embarrarme de algo el rostro, miro mis manos y comienzo a temblar, todo mi cuerpo está manchado de sangre, no era barro en el que había caído antes, sino sangre, de todo el Distrito.

Escucho un gruñido a mis espaldas y sé que ha llegado mi hora de morir, me giro solo para poder verla a los ojos mientras termina con mi vida, Katniss Everdeen me asecha como un lobo mutado del Capitolio, lo que siempre supe que era, su pelaje aceitunado, sus ojos grises mirándome con odio, es así como temía que acabara, nadie quiso escucharme, ella se acerca gruñendo y enseñando su dentadura, cierro los ojos en el mismo momento que me desmiembra.

-¡Peeta! ¡PEETA! ¡Peeta reacciona! – alguien golpea mi rostro con brusquedad, y grita mi nombre en la oscuridad. Rayos de luz se cuelan por mis ojos, cuando comienzo abrirlos. Es tanta la adrenalina y los sentimientos que me hacen empujar a la persona que me golpeaba.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese maldito muto? ¡Voy a matarla! – Me incorporo rápido, quitándome de en medio quien se me ponga enfrente, alguien me toma de los brazos, acto que me enfurece, como puedo me zafo y le doy un derechazo.

Sueltan la alarma y veo imposible mi escape. Llegan a mi habitación más hombres, me toman de los brazos y me tumban al suelo dándome un tranquilizante.

-¡Ella quiere matarme! – les grito, queriendo que esta vez me crean, que la aparten de mi lado, que me protejan como dicen que hacen.

Cada vez siento los parpados más pesados, intento resistir, pero ya no puedo aguantar más, el tranquilizante es mucho más fuerte que los otros que habían administrado antes, por lo que me lleva a la inconsciencia en cuestión de segundos.

**...**

_Hola Preciosas =)_

_Primero Feliz Años Nuevo a todas, son las 23:14 en este momento por lo que todavía sigue siendo 01 de enero del 2013 ;D_

_No tenía planeado que este capitulo terminara ahí, pero quería subir este capitulo hoy, porque como es inicio de año, siempre es bueno empezar bien y porque quería decirles que agradezco de todo corazón el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia. _

_Ahora el capitulo, bueno no quise que todo fuera a mejorar de un día para otro, por lo que si el anterior recordó algo en este lo paso mal, aunque si hubo un momento en el que el sintió la necesidad de comprobar que Katniss estuviera bien, amm también les recuerdo que en el próximo la muerte vendrá a por uno de nuestros personajes. Así que a prepararse para eso. _

**_Mis agradecimientos para todas esas personas que leen, dejan review, agrega a favoritos y / o alertas._**

**_"sakura9018" "Elliel Hime" "LuchyHutcherson" "Lalala23"_**

_._

_**"KristenRock"** Hola =) me da gusto volver a saber de ti, jo cuanto tiempo no? xD jahha, me haces sentir mala al hacerte llorar, no es mi intención, bueno solo un poco jahaha, me alegro tenerte de vuelta por aquí, que gran regalis de navidad me diste, yo te deseo lo mejor para este año 2013, espero que todos tus deseos o todo lo que te propongas puedas cumplirlos ;D _

_**"anaprinces25"** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado, espero este haya sido mejor, y ya estamos en la recta final aww que mal, pero bueno te mando mis bendiciones para que este año 2013 sea mucho mejor que el 2012 y ya que los mayas nos mintieron nos dejan de enseñanza que tenemos que vivir al día, que tengas un excelente 2 de enero. Saludos =)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Jhaha descuida Santa Madrina ohh suena muy religioso con el santa jahaha, gracias por tus deseos, tuve una bonita noche, espero y tu también. Me haces feliz al ver que te gusto el capitulo, la canción la encontré por casualidad, y dije oh tengo que ponerla jahaa, aunque la traducción no es la correcta al 100% pero algo se hace xD Lamentablemente si lo del disparo fue cierto, pero nuestra Sinsajo sigue vivita y colando, supongo que buttercurp le paso algo de inmortalidad xD Peeta y Finnick dicen: que no tienes nada que agradecer que te los mandan con placer awwww haha. Esta vez Haymitch fue un poco más sobreprotector con Katniss aww me gusto escribirlo. Nuestra Hada Madrina Delly ha salvado a Peeta de ser encadenado, pero creo que eso no sirvió de nada porque lo van a volver encerrar con su recaída, que mal, se que te prometí que el cap. 50 prometía, pero no tenia contemplado esto, además se me hacia un poco apresurado por lo que ahora si pasara en el 51, dejare pasar unas semanitas en la historia ya cuando Katniss se recupere. Ojala que si subtitulen la serie, me haría un gran favor, así le entendería jehehe. Y me encanto mi regalo de navidad, aunque los review tuyos & de todas siempre son mi mayor regalo :3 Besos. _

_**"Ires"** Hola amiga, si al parecer todavía podemos cumplir nuestros sueños & propósitos, y con este año nuevo, espero todo vaya mejorando en todos lados, te deseo lo mejor en este 2013 confieso que el 13 nunca me ha gustado, pero veremos que pasa xD Nunca me gusto que Suzanne inventara el hijacking y peor que lo utilizara con Peeta. El disparo hizo reaccionar un poquis, porque ya ves como tuvo la recaída, pero ya ira mejorando, nos iremos un poco más rapiditos xD Espero te mejores, o que ya estés mejor de gripe. Besos y abrazos. =) _

_**"vane-.-16"** Gracias, en este capitulo se muestra un poco más como van sus terapias, lo que hace Aurelius para ayudarlo, creo yo que es una buena técnica, pero lo lamentable que recayó es como si recayera en drogas o alcohol, solo que esto es peor al menos para Katniss. Así como lo dices nuestros protas están mejorando, en el próximo ya estarán mejor. Si ya estamos en la recta final, pero aun queda un poco de emoción y una sorpresilla por ahí aunque no se si sea buena o mala, creo que es ambas. Te deseo un genialisimo inicio de año, espero y deseo que todos tus propósitos se cumplan. Besos. =3_

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola :D Gracias por la ayuda, definitivamente me quedare con el nombre de Stay with me, am lo único que puedo adelantarte es que no tiene nada que ver los juegos del hambre es más un AU y me meteré un poco en los lemmons, solo un poco porque nunca eh escrito uno, a ver que sale, yo digo que a lo mejor en este mes lo subo, ya falta poco por acabar esta historia, así que ya veremos, de todas formas informare por aquí D Cuando subas tu fic no dudes en avisarme si? :3 la canción que me enviaste no puedo verla, no se porque pero siempre que me dejan un enlace de youtube como review me envía a la pagina de inicio de youtube puff! eso no me gusta, pero si quieres enviármelo por inbox te lo agradecería, hoy les tengo un video hecho por mi ssii :D Jhaha te mando mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo, espero tus intrigas hayan quedado un poco resueltas. ;D Saludos._

_** "Marlena Annie Prince"** Ya ahora intento no retrazarme tanto, una semana máximo como ahora son un poco más largos los capítulos pues tardo un poquis, últimamente me distraigo mucho, como hace unos días que me puse a ver Juego de Tronos, que la verdad me ha encantado, me gustaría leerme los libros, pero no creo poder tener tiempo para leerlos todos & hacer todo lo que quiero hacer antes de entrar a clases. Un libro bueno no se si te has leído "Divergente - Veronica Roth" es tipo los Juegos del Hambre, pero diferente, si ya lo leíste, uno que he leído & me encanta es "La Fuerza de Shecid de Carlos Sanchez" ya lo había recomendado antes, pero no se si te llame la atencion, es normal nada fantasioso, todo contado desde el punto de un chico enamorado de una chica que ni su nombre sabe, es muy linda la historia & sobre todo el final aww hace llorar. Otro es la saga de Firelight de Shopie Jordan este también esta en mis libros por leer, se ve interesante Ires me lo recomendó. Son de los que recuerdo ahorita, si me acuerdo de otro te aviso. M__e alegro que te gustara el capitulo, se vienen cosas interesantes. Si esta muy lindo la vdd :3 ya lo puse en favoritos, el video que tanto trabajo dio para verlo xD. Te mando mis bendiciones y deseos para este año 2013. Besos y abrazos. =) _

_**"Hinojosa10"** Hola, woao :3 que linda, Gracias, creo que los padres siempre nos ven locas cuando nos reímos o lloramos en el ordenador, aunque debo admitir que es un poco gracioso que el ordenador pase hacer un amigo awww yo lo amo 3 y me moriría si le pasara algo a mi lap. Que bueno que no moriste por saber que "Peeta murió que eso no paso, solo era parte de la trama, uff que mala soy, pero ya todo tranquilo Peeta tuvo una recaída pero no significa que vuelva a empeorar, ira mejorando, en el próximo se vienen cositas de :O jahaha no revelo más porque todavía no lo escrito, pero si ya tengo lo que vendrá D Saludos & te deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo. _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, bueno te explico, Peeta recordó a Katniss cuando se enamoro de ella a los 5 años, cuando volvió en sí, estaba confundido y asombrado, porque no creía lo que recordaba la voz de Katniss, es como (perder la memoria por un día y enterarte quien eres) como estado de shock no se si me explico, entonces llega Haymitch sin saber lo que Peeta había recordado & le cuenta que le han disparado a Katniss es como poner tus sentidos al 100, apenas te enteras que la chica significo algo grande en tu vida, & que te digan que puede morir pues si te saca de onda, por lo que Peeta no podía quitarse la imagen de los ojos de Katniss ni su rostro, por eso la vio en el espejo del vidrio de su habitación, pero no significa que estaba ahí espero haya podido sacarte de duda, en este explica un poco lo que paso antes de que le disparan a Katniss, en el Distrito 2. Te deseo un excelente año 2013, te mando mis bendiciones. Saludos y Besos. =3_

**_Bueno chicas son la 1:21 creo que me distraje un poco al responder review xD _**

**_Les dejo un vídeo que hice yo de Peeta y Katniss, espero les guste, confieso que ese vídeo me trajo muchos problemas, se me borro, y todo el rollo puff! _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/watch?v=vlZBSDXW-6w_**

**_Disfrutadlo. _**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	51. Distrito 8

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 51: Distrito 8.**

_Katniss Pov._

Día. Noche. El tiempo pasa. Los acontecimientos suceden. Y todo sigue siendo un desastre.

Me pregunto si algún día podré volver a tener una parte de lo que era mi vida antes de la cosecha. Cuando creíamos que la situación de Peeta mejoraría, nos equivocamos, él nunca volverá hacer el mismo que era antes, pero que digo, yo tampoco soy la misma que decidió huir del Distrito y se adentro en el bosque. La guerra nos cambio, las muertes nos marcaron, nada es como era antes, inclusive ahora nada mejora.

Cada noche mí madre viene para tranquilizarme de las pesadillas, y al amanecer ella vuelve al trabajo, al menos una de las dos puede realizar un beneficio para los demás. Haymitch me informa cada detalle del tratamiento de Peeta, mientras cada vez se le nota menos el moretón en su cara propinado por Peeta del día en el que recayó. Finnick y Annie se encuentran en la cúspide de su relacion, mientras Johanna se rehabilita con el Doctor Aurelius sobre su problema con el agua.

Pase dos semanas reposando en cama con tratamientos sencillos, y al término de ésta, los médicos decidieron mantenerme activa la mayor parte del tiempo, y así poder recobrar una recuperación más temprana, aunque con el morphling disminuía un poco el dolor en los primeros días iba en aumento conforme bajaban la dosis, tenía que sobrevivir hasta el día en el que andaría libre sin tener a nadie detrás de mí para revisiones diarias.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Tenía miedo, mucho para admitirlo. No podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Ella podría venir y asfixiarme mientras duermo, y si no lo lograba lo haría por medio de mis sueños. Recuerdo que una vez mi padre me dijo que el miedo nos hace más fuertes, solo si lográbamos dominarlo, si lo hacíamos, podríamos obtener el control de nuestra valentía. Pero yo no puedo hacerle frente, no ahora.

Me suspendieron el tratamiento por algunos días, mientras volvía a procesar la información obtenida en los días anteriores. Mis recuerdos seguían siendo los mismos, algunos confusos, otros recién adquiridos. Mis únicos visitantes fueron Delly y Haymitch, quienes me respondieron las preguntas que atormentaban mi mente después de la recaída.

Al volver a invertir el efecto de las Rastrevíspulas, era más sencillo comparar las escenas de mi cabeza, con los videos, mis imágenes tenían ciertos efectos que me hacían distinguir que no eran reales, que fueron implantados en mi mente por un motivo: Matar a Katniss Everdeen. He visto más de una vez mis juegos, no me reconozco era un chico demasiado diferente al que me he convertido ahora.

A veces me pregunto sobre el amor que le suponía tener a Katniss, ¿Seguiría todavía ahí? ¿Podré volverla amar algún día? O ¿Preferiría que ella no volviera más a mi vida? ¿De verdad quería eso?

.

Antes de terminar el día se me informa que seré puesto aprueba fuera de estas cuatro paredes, lo que sé, es que quieren saber si persisten las ganas de matarla. Eso ni yo podría saberlo, simplemente se da, en un momento y lugar. Pido a la enfermera un sedante para poder descansar esta noche, poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo de que ella apareciera por aquí a matarme, Delly había sido muy persistente en el hecho de que ella nunca me haría daño, que si fuese así ya estaría muerto desde que entramos a la arena.

Los parpados me pesan, y los ojos se me cierran de golpe, me duermo con la imagen de una niña rubia sonriéndome. Despierto en el Distrito 12, muy diferente al que vi la última vez, de hecho podría jurar que nunca había visto un Distrito 12 más vivo que este. Las personas pasan frente a mi sonriendo con sus familias, una cabellera rubia llama mi atención, se gira a verme y sus ojos azules se posan en los míos "Prim" susurro más para mí que para ella. Alza una mano para que la tome y camine junto a ella, no lo dudo. Caminamos por un Distrito 12 más iluminado, los edificios no parecen que fuesen a derrumbarse en cualquier momento y las personas no visten trapos viejos y sucios si no todo lo contrario. Pronto llegamos a la ciudad y un temor me inunda, fue justamente a unos metros de aquí que vi a mi familia muerta, intento retroceder, pero Prim toma mi mano con fuerza y no me suelta. A unos metros de donde estamos veo a mi padre salir de la panadería de la familia, él está alegre junto a mis hermanos, tal vez de las ocurrencias de mi hermano mayor. Ellos parecen darse cuenta del intruso que los observa por lo que posan su mirada en mi dirección, al verme sonríen. Mi madre sale minutos después al no obtener respuesta de su familia a su llamado, me da pánico el pensar que mi madre los reprenda por la tardanza, pero no lo hace, al darse cuenta de donde su familia posa la mirada no duda en hacerlo también, ella me mira y me sonríe. Es la primera vez que la veo así o en este caso feliz.

Despierto en las penumbras de la habitación con la cara húmeda, mi nariz moqueando y un extraño gesto en mis labios. Miro el reloj en la pared, aun tengo unas horas antes de que vengan a buscarme. Me levanto de la camilla, para dirigirme al lavabo, abro la llave y dejo que el agua tibia acaricie mis manos, junto mis palmas dejando un hueco en medio, para así juntar agua bajo el chorro de esta y dejarla caer sobre mi cabeza, un escalofrió me recorre por el cambio de temperatura. No es hasta que me veo reflejado en el espejo que me doy cuenta que el extraño gesto en mis labios sigue ahí, y es hasta entonces que me sorprendo por estar sonriendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo la sensación de que todo va estar bien. En mi mente comienzo a reproducir las primeras notas de la melodía de la canción del valle.

.

El Doctor Aurelius junto con Delly vienen por mí al medio día. Mi nueva terapia consiste en relacionarme con los demás pacientes del hospital, y esperar que ninguno de ellos vuelva hacerme revivir los horrores de mi pasado. El Doc. Aurelius se mantiene al margen dejando a Delly conducirme por el hospital, él toma notas en un bloc a cada una de mis reacciones. Aunque la sonrisa de mi rostro no desaparece.

-Me gusta más así. – dice Delly mirándome, cuando nos detenemos por un descanso.

-¿Así como? – le pregunto.

-Sonriendo… Me recuerdas al Peeta que conocí. – dice ella, dándome una media sonrisa.

-Tuve un sueño. – digo, después de pensármela dos veces en si contarle o no.

-¿Otra pesadilla? – pregunta alarmada.

-No, está era diferente. – digo iluso. – En ella vi a Prim y a mis padres junto con mis hermanos, ellos estaban felices. Me hicieron sentir que había un motivo por el cual luchar, y me acorde de la melodiosa voz de Katniss.

-Me alegra escucharlo Peeta, ella también ha sufrido mucho y más por tu perdida. – me recuerda.

-Quiero recuperarme Delly, no quiero volver a sentir miedo o esas ganas de matarla. – digo esperanzado.

-Todo a su tiempo Peeta. – dice ella. – Pero yo se que lo lograras. – me dice con determinación.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? – le pregunto.

-Porque te conozco y sé que el Peeta que conocí está ahí dentro luchando contra los recuerdos implantados por el Capitolio. – le respondo con una sonrisa y me acerco para abrazarla, ella me rodea con sus brazos y acaricia mi espalda.

-Me alegro de no haberte perdido Delly. – le susurro.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

-Presidenta Coin. – me anuncio al entrar a su despacho, después de ser aceptada para entrar.

-Soldado Everdeen. – dice en modo de saludo.

Decidí venir hablar a solas con ella, puesto que no quería otro enfrentamiento como el de hace unas semanas cuando llegue al Capitolio.

-He venido para el reacomodo sobre los Distritos en desacuerdo. – comunico ante su expectante mirada inquisidora.

-Oh sí, siéntese por favor Srta. Everdeen. – me señala el asiento frente a ella. Camino la distancia que nos separa, retiro la silla y me acomodo en ella. – Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? – inquiere.

-Es sobre, si tendré que volver al Distrito 2. – no es que no quisiera volver, pero en este momento no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

-Por el momento no, dejemos que la situación en el Distrito 2 se enfrié un poco. –dice. – Además hay asuntos más importantes ahora mismo. – agrega.

-¿Y cuáles son esos? – pregunto.

-He escuchado ciertos rumores, de que algunos súbditos del ex Presidente Snow, están organizando un grupo ubicado en el Distrito 8 para enfrentarnos. – me congelo de tan solo pensar que eso pueda ser cierto. El solo imaginar que marginados del Presidente Snow estén organizándose para alzarse en su nombre me crea una ola de escalofríos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? – cuestiono, volviendo del trance.

-Merodear por el Distrito, averiguar si lo que se dice es cierto. Y si lo es…

-¿Y si lo es? – demando.

-Lo discutiremos llegado el momento. – trago en seco, al suponer lo que eso significa. Si es verdad lo que se dice más muertes habrá en Panem. – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Solo hay un problema, Señora Presidenta. – digo al recordar a mi ex mentor.

-¿Cuál? – cuestiona.

-Que Haymitch Abernathy no estará de acuerdo, si no obtengo un equipo adecuado. – informo. La Presidenta Coin guarda silencio durante unos minutos.

-Bien. Se le conseguirá uno adecuado para usted Soldado Everdeen. – no parece del todo de acuerdo, pero al menos tengo su palabra.

Salgo de su oficina, sin agregar nada más y sin molestarme en pedir permiso.

.

Al mediodía del sexto día después de hablar con la Presidenta Coin, se organizó un grupo especializado para acompañarme en esta misión, inclusive Boggs la mano derecha de Coin viene como comandante del escuadrón 451 y Jackson su segunda al mando. Considero la opción de visitar a Peeta, pero la desecho en el momento que recuerdo que no es sensato de mi parte. Guardo la perla en el bolsillo de mi uniforme junto con la carta y salgo rumbo al aerodeslizador que nos llevara al Distrito 8.

Varios soldados ya se encuentran en el perímetro del aerodeslizador, algunos ajustando desperfectos y otros reubicando la carga. Veo a la Presidenta Coin hablar con Boggs, supongo yo para los últimos detalles. Me acerco a Haymitch que está de espaldas a mí.

-¿Está todo listo? – pregunto, al lo que obtengo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte.

-¿Estás segura de esto Preciosa? – me pregunta con un dejo de preocupación.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijiste la vez pasada. – le recuerdo. – Estaré bien. – le aseguro.

-La última vez no salió como esperabas. – dice, haciéndome recordar el incidente en el Distrito 2.

-Esta vez tendré más cuidado, además tengo mi propio escuadrón ¿no? – digo con repulsión al tener que ir con protección. Haymitch suelta a reír para después unirme a su risa.

Por un momento nadie dice nada, el aire nos alborota el cabello y el ruido de cajas siendo llevas al aerodeslizador, botas chirriantes, ordenes siendo dadas y alguien llorando, es lo último lo que más me llama la atención. Giro mi cabeza para encontrarme a Finnick consolando a su ahora esposa Annie.

Finnick le dice unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras a Annie, le seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares y besa sus labios tan delicadamente como si no quisiesen separarse. Pero lo hacen y al hacerlo se acerca Johanna pasándole un brazo por lo hombros a Annie. Finnick le pide a Johanna cuidar de su esposa en su ausencia, ella se lo promete y Finnick se aleja, viniendo a nuestra posición.

-Deberías quedarte. – le digo a Finnick al llegar con nosotros.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, sabiendo que todavía hay lacayos de Snow. – dice.

-Annie no se ve muy bien. – menciono al ver como rompe a llorar en los brazos de Johanna.

-Lo está, nada más son los síntomas. – dice mirando a Annie.

-¿Síntomas? – pregunto confusa. Las comisuras de los labios de Finnick se van expandiendo hasta formarse en una sonrisa.

-Annie está embarazada. – comenta girándose a nosotros.

-Ya era hora muchacho. – le dice Haymitch palmeando su hombro derecho. Me quedo sin habla, viendo como Haymitch va con Annie y Johanna.

-¿Y? No piensas decir nada. – dice Finnick extrañado por mi reacción.

-¿Cómo puedes dejarla, sabiendo que está embarazada? Yo en su lugar estaría aterrada. – le recrimino.

-Para mí tampoco es fácil, por eso tengo que ir al Distrito 8 para asegurarme que mi hijo no viva los mismos horrores que nosotros.

No digo nada más, se que Finnick tiene tanto miedo como yo, aquellos que se alcen en nombre de Snow no dicta nada bueno para nosotros. Comprendo el que quiera asegurarse él mismo, de que eso no sucede, pues Annie espera un hijo suyo, una ser inocente rodeado de tanta maldad.

-¿Qué hace Peeta Mellark aquí? – tan solo escuchar su nombre pone mis sentidos en alerta, me giro para quedar de frente a él a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a pesar de no tener en su tratamiento ejercicios de alto esfuerzo, sigue luciendo tan fuerte como siempre.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Hace tan solo cinco días la Presidenta Coin fue a verme, informándome de los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrían fuera del Capitolio, justo en el Distrito 8. Recuerdo cuando Katniss salió rumbo al Distrit solo para apaciguar ciertos levantamientos contra el nuevo gobierno. Pero ahora, es totalmente diferente. Algunos seguidores de Snow, haciéndonos frente, reagrupándose para combatir. Sabía que esta vez no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y ella no se opone ante mi suplica de ir. De hecho es ella la que me asigna un lugar en el escuadrón. Mi terapia iba en avance, poco a poco decayendo mis ataques. Incluso podía reconocer los falsos recuerdos.

Y ahora me encontraba de pie, frente a todas estas personas dispuestas a ir al Distrito 8, con él solo propósito de acabar con el gobierno de Snow. Delly Cartwright me había suplicado para quedarme, justificando que todavía estoy sensible ante cualquier cliché que se me presente. Noto la mirada de todos concentrados en mí, eso hace que me ponga nervioso ante tanta atención. Me pongo rígido ante el inminente acercamiento de Katniss.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – lo dice de una manera sorpresiva pero a la vez recalcando que yo no debería estar cerca, ni de ella ni de nadie.

-Cumpliendo con lo que sé me pide. – digo evasivamente. Decirle que estoy aquí tanto por ella, como por los que se dicen se están alzando, no es la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación, después de tanto tiempo.

-No, tú no puedes. – me impide. – Ni si quiera has acabado la terapia.

Sus palabras me duelen, he pasado mucho tiempo en esa habitación, intentando volver hacer quien soy, él que todos dicen que era, el Peeta amable, bondadoso y gentil.

-Estoy mejor Katniss. Gracias por preguntar. – digo lo más fríamente posible que pueda, reflejando ante ella que sus palabras no me afectan, aunque hacen todo lo contrario.

-No es lo que quise decir. – se justifica. – Es solo que es peligroso. – dice finalmente después de un suspiro de frustración.

-No voy atacarte si es lo que te preocupa. – informo.

-No, no es eso...

-Chico. – llama Haymitch llegando ante nosotros, interrumpiendo las palabras de Katniss.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Suelto otro suspiro de frustración y me alejo de ellos. No. Él no debe ir. Es peligroso para su salud. Podría tener uno de sus ataques. Camino pesadamente con el objetivo de una explicación por parte de la Presidenta.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – exploto ante ella.

-Lo siento Soldado Everdeen, pero no son maneras de hablarme. Ahora soy la Presidenta de Panem así que le pido que modere sus palabras.

-Lo es gracias a los Vencedores. – le recuerdo.

Pero no es hasta ver su mirada ardiendo de furia que preferí no haberlo comentado. Entonces las palabras de Boggs resuenan en mi cabeza: _"Es mejor no darle motivos a la Presidenta para desconfiar de ti". _Es la primera vez que Coin me pide respeto. Tal vez solo fue el tono de voz que utilice, porque sé que la pregunta seguiría siendo la misma.

Preferí no comenzar una nueva discusión. Nuestra querida Presidenta pide más de lo que se le otorga. El asunto de Peeta Mellark no está cerrado, por lo que tendré que recurrir a otros métodos, en este caso, persona. Boggs.

.

Arribamos cerca de las ruinas de la estación del tren en el Distrito 8. Gale me pasa el arco que diseño Beetee para mí y un arma que pongo en el cinturón. Bajamos del aerodeslizador con órdenes de Boggs. Y cada paso que damos dentro del distrito, es un paso más lejos de las personas que habitan aquí, es como si quisiesen evitarnos. Los habitantes se protegen bajo los techos de sus casas, aun en las pocas viviendas que quedan, los demás son solo refugiados en el considerable edificio de la escuela.

Prácticamente nos encontramos en un punto muerto. La mitad del Distrito está completamente destruido. Sigo a Gale y los otros, mientras se mueven por callejones y calles desiertas. Definitivamente algo está pasando aquí, es como si estuvieran bajo amenaza. Y no soy la única que lo piensa.

-Tomaremos el lado oeste del camino, para llegar justo al centro del Distrito. – dice Boggs.

Los demás dan su asentimiento a la nueva orden, yo solo tengo los sentidos agudizados para cualquier situación. El escuadrón conoce el perímetro, yo tengo que memorizar los edificios. Aunque no es mucho problema la mayoría son pequeñas casas agrupadas cerca la una de la otra, el vapor de la fabrica cubre la mayor parte del lugar.

-¡Sinsajo! – grita un hombre de mediana edad, piel aceitunada, cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, iguales a los míos, incluso a los de Gale. Su físico es igual a la de los hombres de la Veta. – Había escuchado rumores de que vendrían, pero no los creí ciertos… ¡Oh Sinsajo! – dice el hombre arrodillándose frente a mí y tomando mi mano. – Tengo información relevante sobre los agentes de la paz que se refugian en nuestro Distrito.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto al hombre, curiosa.

-Henry Cornwallis – por un instante tengo la sensación de haberlo conocido antes, aunque no logro recordarlo, su nombre me suena de alguna parte.

-¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto a Henry expectante.

-No creo que usted me conozca Sinsajo, pero yo a usted si. – no puedo evitar bufar, tal vez lo confunda con alguien más, pero no dejo de sentir la sensación.

-¿Cuál es esa información? – pregunta Boggs, al momento en el que no agrego nada más.

-Sé donde se alojan. – Henry se levanta y se acerca un poco más a nosotros, como si tuviese miedo de ser escuchado. – Ellos están a las afueras del Distritos en la choza que utilizaban como almacén.

-Gracias. – le digo, el hombre asiente y regresa a su labor.

Tomamos rumbo al campamento de Paylor la comandante del Distrito 8, solo para asegurarnos que la información que nos propino Henry tenga posibles concordancias con la información de la comandante.

-Paylor. – anuncia Boggs nuestra llegada.

-Boggs. – dice ella respondiendo su saludo.

-Escuchamos los rumores, y estamos aquí para ayudar. – dice Boggs. – Nos acaban de propinar información que los agentes de la paz se encuentran en el almacén de las afueras del Distrito. ¿Es esa la información que nos tienes? – pregunta a Paylor.

-Efectivamente Boggs, aproximadamente 3 meses atrás, comenzaron ciertos rumores de que no todos los agentes de la paz de Snow habían sido revocados. Algunos de los sobrevivientes al ataque en la Nuez dicen habían salido huyendo del Distrito 2, solo para refugiarse y tomar venganza contra el nuevo gobierno, que los desterró. Y tan pronto como nos llegó el anuncio, comenzaron hablar aquí, algunos de los habitantes afirman a verlos visto robando alimento o suplementos para sobrevivir, pero hasta ahora son solo eso, rumores. – relata Paylor.

-¿Han ido al almacén? – pregunto.

-Hemos revisado cada rincón del Distrito y no hemos tenido rastro de algún agente de la paz, si los hay deben de estar ocultándose entre nosotros. – informa Paylor.

-Iremos esta noche a al almacén. – dice Boggs.

-¿Necesitas hombres? – le pregunta Paylor a Boggs.

-No, tengo los necesarios para esta misión.

.

Estamos a veinte metros de distancia de la choza, llevamos más de cuatro horas escondidos entre el pastizal crecido. Es medianoche y es hora de que no se presenta ningún movimiento en el almacén. La luz de la luna y de la ciudad son nuestro único apoyo de visión nocturna, aquí afuera el único sonido perceptible es el de los insectos.

-¿Qué es lo que esperan? ¿Que salgan los agentes de la paz? ¿Qué presenten señales de vida? Esta más que claro que nos timaron. – dice Peeta cansado y molesto por la pérdida de tiempo.

-Creí que éramos conscientes de que solo eran rumores. – le recuerdo, también molesta por no haber encontrado nada.

-No lo son. Que la Presidenta nos haya enviado no son solo por rumores. – me contradice él.

-Aun sigo sin entender el por qué viniste. Solo complicaras más las cosas aquí. – las palabras salen solas de mi boca sin siquiera pensar lo hirientes que son.

-He aprendido a controlarme. – me dice alzando la voz ante la falta de confianza sobre sus ataques.

-Pues no lo estás haciendo. – digo al ver como aprieta sus manos en puños con fuerza.

-He pasado semanas con veneno de Rastrevíspulas en mi sistema, solo para poder recuperar mis recuerdos. POR TI. – dice.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. – el solo hecho de decir que lo hizo por mí, es una apuñalada por la espalda.

Sé que Peeta pasó por mucho, pero no era necesario que me lo recordara. Que me recordara que fue por mi culpa, el hecho de que el Capitolio lo torturara, si tan solo ese día en la arena hubiéramos seguido juntos, nada de esto le habría pasado.

-¡BASTA YA! – grita Finnick interviniendo entre los dos.

Aunque es demasiado tarde, las pupilas de Peeta están completamente dilatadas y sé que eso no merita nada bueno. Peeta se acerca a mí tan amenazadoramente que mis instintos se nublan completamente, estoy de pie congelada, viendo venir a Peeta a matarme, pero es Mitchell quien interviene, poniéndose entre los dos y bloqueándolo. Es tal su fuerza unida siempre a la locura de las Rastrevíspulas que lanza a Mitchell fuera de su alcance, haciendo que al caer se oiga un fuerte chasquido que rápidamente cuatro cables unidos salgan de entre las piedras, levantando una red que encierra a Mitchell.

Todo el escuadrón se queda impactado ante Mitchell, ensangrentado, no tiene sentido… hasta que veo las púas que recorren el alambre que lo rodea. Lo reconozco rápidamente, es el mismo alambre que decoraba la parte superior de la valle del 12. Finnick tiene que noquear a Peeta para detener su episodio. La sangre brota más espesa, con la desesperación de Mitchell al intentar quitarse las púas. Le grito que no se mueva y él poco a poco comienza a calmarse.

-¡Traed algo para curarle! – grito a mis compañeros de escuadrón.

-Jackson, Gale, Leeg 2 vayan al almacén y traigan lo que encuentren. – manda Boggs.

-¡No! – los detengo. – Los agentes de la paz estarán ahí. – les recuerdo.

-No lo están, nos han tendido una trampa. Ellos no se esconderían en el lugar donde todos saben que se encuentran. – bufo. Boggs tiene razón, ellos nos esperaban.

Jackson, Gale y Leeg 2 van hacia el almacén, con las armas en alto por cualquier sorpresa.

-Homes dame tu cuchillo. – le pido.

Estoy por tomar el mango del cuchillo, cuando un fuerte estallido nos retumba los oídos y es tanta la presión que no hace volar por los aires. El impacto con la dura tierra me deja sin aliento. Consigo protegerme la cara con los brazos de una lluvia de trocitos de materia, algunos ardiendo. Un humo acre lo llena todo. Mis oídos siguen con ese sonido chirriante, que me deja sorda por unos minutos. Desorientados nos incorporamos, mareados y tambaleando, para examinar nuestro alrededor. El almacén ha sido destruido completamente, no queda nada más que las llamas del fuego devorando todo a su paso. Un pánico me abruma.

Jackson, Gale y Leeg 2 fueron al almacén para conseguir medicamentos o instrumentos de cura.

Giro mi cabeza a la derecha para encontrarme el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Mitchell.

La voz de Boggs diciéndome que nos han tendido una trampa.

Y mi último pensamiento es Gale siendo volado en miles de pedazos.

_**...**_

_**Hola Preciosas.**_

_Lamento el retraso, pero estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, que sinceramente ya esperaba por escribir. Espero no quieran matarme por el final. Lo único que me queda por decir es:_

_Aclarar: Que como bien he dicho este fic Katniss no involucra mucho a Gale sentimentalmente, ella tiene muy en claro sus sentimientos por Peeta. Y lo otro es que como no tengo las agallas como Suzanne para matar a Finnick y dejar a Annie y su baby desamparados, hice un trueque con la muerte, y cambie a Gale por Finnick, sí lo sé, fue cruel hacerlo volar en pedazos. Pero conste que a Finn lo mataron mutos. _

_Pues no adelanto nada de lo que se viene con los "agentes de la paz" solo que espero y se lleven una gran sorpresa cuando descubran la verdad. _

_Me ha encanto escribir la parte de Finnick, cuando le dice a Katniss y Haymitch que Annie esta embarazada awwwpis. _

_Como vieron tenemos nuevo integrante Henry Cornwallis, en el próximo capitulo se dará a conocer su historia. _

_Amm otra aclaración que creo dejara espinita es Delly. También como dije creo que Peeta y Katniss necesitaban un hada madrina por lo que es nuestra querida Delly, no hay nada amoroso entre ella y Peeta. _

_Sin más que agregar. Mis agradecimientos para todas aquellas personitas que leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas: _

**_"hermagix" "AnaGabii7" "narbig100" "linkz-hyuga"_**

**_._**

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Oh no, no, no, puedes estar tranquila el que me meter en otra categoría como lemmons no significa que vaya hacer grotesco o parecido, solo me referiré al acto sexual en sí =) ¿Así que niña huerfana? suena interesante, tantas cosas que se puede contar :/ estaré muy al pendiente de tu fic cuando decidas publicarlo. Oh sí la canción la había escuchado, pero no me había metido a leer la letra, y ahora que lo hago es genial, me ha encantado, de hecho encontré un video que me gusto haber si lo encuentro y lo publico abajo, solo que mi internet esta muy lento el día de hoy puff! Gracias, me alegro que te gustara tanto el video como el capitulo. Si ya 50 ni yo me lo creo, pero se vendrá ya pronto el: Y vivieron felices para siempre xD solo un pequeño drama antes y serán felices lo prometo. Gracias por tus deseos. =)_

_**"AnaGabii7"** Hola y bienvenida, este capitulo va dedicado para ti, espero estés recuperada o ya estés en ese proceso, te mando mis mejores bendiciones y deseos para que lo hagas pronto y puedas leer este capitulazo. Te cuento que yo soy más feliz de que te toparas con mi historia y le dieras una oportunidad. Muchas Gracias por tus palabras. Sí desde un principio quería una Katniss más decidida con sus sentimientos, en este no creo que lo demuestre tanto, ya que el solo hecho de pensar que Peeta podría empeorar la pone mal. Pero se irán arreglando las cosas. No tienes nada que agradecer, pero aun asi me alegro de que haya podido hacerte pasar tan grandiosos momentos. Oh se me olvidaba, por parte de Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair me dijeron que tienes una dotación de panes quemados y azucarillos para todo un mes. Disfrútalos :3 _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola, muchas gracias, agg si, pero nuestro Peeta sufriendo, pero ya ira mejorando. Espero te guste el Capitulo. Por cierto me alegro que hayas decidió leer Divergente, te lo recomendé y no había tenido tiempo de leerlo, pero ahora que ya lo he hecho, no me arrepiento, puedo decirte que lo ame y lo amo 4 sobre todo a Tobias xD también espero y hayas podido leer el segundo libro & si lo has hecho, solo nos queda esperar hasta septiembre por el tercero :D Me alegro que te gustara el video, me tubo vuelta loca, fue un rollo para que pudiera terminarlo, pero al fin, ya lo subi XD sobre el video que me mandaste, como siempre no puedo verlo, me manda principal de youtube, si me lo pudieras pasar de nuevo por inbox como la otra vez u_u Te mando mis mejores deseos, que estés bien =3 _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola chica, gracias, me alegra ver siempre tu review, si ya falta un capitulo feliz, este esta un poco trágico, pero recuerda: estamos en la recta final, y se vendrá el capitulo, donde serán felices :3 Espero te encuentres de lo mejor. Te mando panes quemados y azucarillos. Saludos. :D_

_**"hermagix"** Hola, me alegro que te gustara, yo también lo ame, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, algunas frases pasan muy rápido, aun así me sigue encantando. Espero te encuentres genial. Un beso y un abrazo. =)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola :S creo que ahora te quede mal, esa conversación entre Katniss y Gale, de hecho ahora que me doy cuenta en todo el capitulo no hay una conversación entre ellos dos, arg que mala soy :S Aunque Haymitch no lo reconozca le hizo falta dar ese lado paternal que todos los hombres llevan al igual que las mujeres excepto la mamá de Peeta ajahaha no, bueno, xD volviendo al tema, Haymitch tiene ese lado y no quiere que les pase nada, bueno sin contar todo lo que han sufrido XD Me alegro que te haya encantado esa parte :3 que linda. Pues si como lo has dicho el Doc. que estaba haciendo que Peeta se recuperara iba hacer que recayera, pero ira mejor, para él y para Katniss aunque en este no se note muchis jhehe el minino todavía no hará su aparición, por lo que te adelanto, que como Katniss no fue al Distrito 12, después del bombardero, pero si Buttercurp no ha muerto. Aww :3 que feliz me haces el que te haya gustado mi video, y no importa si haya sido un testamento. Se te quiere madrina. Saludos y panes quemados hechos por Peeta Mellark. C: _

_**"LuchyHutcherson"** Hola, hola bienvenida, aquí esta ya el 51 capitulo de esta historia, espero te siga enganchando, ya estamos en la recta final. ;D que te encuentres bien. Saludos & Besos. =3_

**_Y sigo con los agradecimientos más porque ya estoy arriba de los 300 review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. En serio MIL GRACIAS son unos amores._**

**_Les dejo este video, que sinceramente me encanto, y con la canción que supongo ya todas han escuchado Girl on Fire - Arshad _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/watch?v=xkJ1HKq2_-s_**

**_y otro porque no, pero antes de que lo vean, quiero aclarar que yo no tengo nada en contra de la saga crepúsculo, de hecho me leí los libros, vi las películas pero no le encuentro el sentido, bueno eso X am el punto es, que espero no se sientan ofendidas ni nada. Y si lo hacen, les pido una disculpa, pero por favor tomarlo con el lado bueno de comedia. :D Sé que las dos no se comparan en nada, porque tratan temas demasiado diferentes. Espero les guste, porque a mi me ha encantado y los efectos del final son una monada xD_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/watch?v=qQD8sOh4axY&list=HL1358662417_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	52. Auxiliando

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 52: Auxiliando. **

_Katniss Pov._

No me muevo, no pestañeo, ni si quiera respiro. Solo me quedo paralizada con los pies en la tierra, viendo hipnotizada las llamas que consumen aquel lugar donde decían era un almacén y el cual termino siendo el refugio de los marginados agentes de la paz o eso suponía el Distrito, ahora lo único que sabemos es que fuimos dirigidos a nuestra propia muerte. El humo del fuego se eleva hasta alcanzar grandes alturas, a estas horas todo el Distrito 8 estará enterado y aterrado por el estruendo de la explosión. Muchos se preguntaran lo que en realidad pasó en ese lugar, algunos se lo supondrán, pero nunca tendrán una clara confirmación, puesto que en lugar de esperar a la población y ser auxiliados, soy jalada por Boggs fuera del almacén, fuera de las llamas y fuera de Gale.

Gale.

Como puede ser que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en tan solo segundos, el estuviera a mi lado, no de la misma forma de cuando íbamos a cazar, pero estaba conmigo, ahora. Ahora no queda nada de él, más que el solo recuerdo de mi mejor amigo. No soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, mis pies se mueven por si solos, llevándome, espero, algún sitio seguro. Caigo al suelo, al tropezar con una rama, es tan duro el golpe, que me hace volver a la realidad y es cuando las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia en mi rostro.

-¡Katniss!... Katniss. – oigo a la lejanía mi nombre. No respondo. Alguien me toma del brazo y me sienta en el suelo. – Katniss. – vuelve a decir. Es Finnick quien me llama. – ¿Crees que puedas seguir? – yo niego con la cabeza. Solo un momento, solo necesito un momento para llorar su muerte, y pensar en la manera menos dolorosa de decirle Hazelle que no puede hacer nada por su hijo, ver como Rory, Vick y la pequeña Posy pierden otra figura paterna. No, no, no puedo. ¿A quién más tengo que perder? ¿A Peeta?

¡Peeta!

Su sola presencia me pone en alerta. Levanto la vista de la tierra solo para localizarlo… y ahí está, a pocos metros al frente, aun inconsciente. Es mejor para él no ser consciente de las perdidas. Se culpara. Y no puedo dejar que lo haga, suficiente tiene ya con sus ataques. Es por esto que él no tenía que venir, aun sigue estando sensible con sus recuerdos. No entiendo como Coin fue capaz de dejarle venir, sabiendo de su condición. Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me incorporo tan rápido, que Finnick tiene que sostenerme para no caer a causa del mareo instantáneo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto. Pero no obtengo respuestas. – ¿Boggs? – le llamo, trayéndolo de nuevo a nosotros y dejando de lado sus conjeturas.

-Lejos. – responde él. – Nos esconderemos hasta que averigüemos lo que ha pasado.

-¿Escondernos? ¿Cómo cobardes? – dice Leeg 1 entre ofendida e indignada. – No, tenemos que encontrarlos y matarlos. Ellos acaban de matar a mi hermana.

-¿Matarlos? – dice Boggs irónico. – ¿A quienes matarías? ¿A toda la población?

-No. – responde ella cohibida.

-Entonces no digas estupideces. Hasta que no tengamos en definitiva quienes fueron los responsables, nadie hará nada ¿entendido?

Asentimos sin estar de acuerdo, al menos por mi parte no iba dejar pasar la muerte de Gale, así sin más.

-Hay que seguir. – dice Boggs, tomando la delantera. Leeg 1 y Homes le siguen por detrás. Finnick carga a Peeta en su hombro, como si éste no pesase nada. Mientras yo camino a su lado.

.

Decidimos acampar a la intemperie, justo en un medio de un semicírculo que se forma por algunos troncos del lugar, estamos rodeados por la naturaleza y expuestos ante cualquier animal salvaje. Aun así no le damos importancia, supongo que aun estamos algo alterados por la explosión y sobre todo por la muerte de nuestro equipo.

Pido la primera guardia de la noche, consciente de que las pesadillas sobre la muerte de Gale o de alguien más me abordarían y no podría en este momento enfrentarlas. No sin Peeta. A partir de las noches que pasaba en su compañía, él se volvió indispensable para mi vida. Y después de haberlo creído muerto por un minuto, la necesidad de mantenerlo sano y salvo se torno esencial para nuestra supervivencia, si no fuera por Finnick tal vez Peeta habría muerto en la arena y solo tal vez no hubiera sido torturado, ni le hubieran practicado el hijacking. Simplemente él estaría mejor.

Pero ahora estamos aquí a mitad de la nada, se podría decir, porque alguien más sigue teniendo planes para nosotros. Me quedo mirando un punto inerte del árbol frente a mí, pensando, que quizá a estas horas estaría en mi casa de la Veta, esperando al siguiente día, donde podría volver a ser yo misma, en el bosque con Gale.

-Siento mucho lo que le paso a Gale. – la voz Finnick me hace girarme rápidamente en su dirección. – Sé que era tu mejor amigo.

-Sí… lo era. – digo más en un susurro.

-Sé lo que se siente al perder alguien tan importante. – dice Finnick mirando a la nada. Entonces recuerdo a su ex mentora Mags, como caminaba a la niebla para salvarnos la vida.

Finnick suelta un quejido al intentar apoyarse con los brazos para levantarse, es hasta ese entonces que noto su brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y vagamente curado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? – digo alarmada.

-No es nada, debí cortarme con algo en la explosión. – dice despreocupado.

-Déjame ver.

Camino hasta donde esta Finnick y quito un improvisado vendaje de tela, no puedo evitar poner cara de asco, a pesar de haber visto demasiadas heridas, aun no me acostumbro al rojo vivo de la sangre.

-¿Con qué ha sido? – le pregunto.

-Con un fierro. – me responde él, ahora preocupado al ver mi cara pálida. – ¿Es grave?

-Si no lo curamos a tiempo, se infectara. – no quiero entrar a detalles con él, temiendo que pueda empeorar la situación, pero alguien más se me adelante con lo peor.

-Es mejor curarlo enseguida o no querrás tener una prótesis como brazo. – nos giramos para ver a Peeta levantarse de su letargo.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

-No tengo lo necesario aquí. – dice Katniss. Rápidamente observo el lugar en donde me encuentro. No es el Distrito 8, ni un lugar conocido para mí. El escuadrón está durmiendo plácidamente, Boggs recargando su espalda en un tronco del árbol más cercano, a su derecha esta Leeg, la distingo como la 2 por la pequeña diferencia en su traje, y la izquierda de Boggs Homes, por ninguna lado veo a Jackson, Leeg 1 e inclusive a Gale.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto confundido.

-A unos kilómetros del Distrito 8. – dice.

-¿Qué le paso a Mitchell? – interrogo su paradero, aun consciente de que posiblemente que este muerto.

-No sobrevivió. – dice Finnick al ver la negativa de contestar de Katniss.

-¿Y los demás? – vuelvo a preguntar confundido. Veo como Finnick y Katniss voltean a verse entre sí, debatiéndose con la mirada si contarme o no. Y de nuevo es Finnick quien habla.

-Nos tendieron una trampa en el almacén, los que fueron por ayuda activaron una bomba, no sobrevivieron a la explosión. – me quedo paralizado. Muertos. Casi la mitad del escuadrón están muertos y todo es porque no puedo controlar mi deseo de matarla. Pero esto tiene que cambiar, tengo que dominarlo, no dejar que el veneno me domine a mí, a quien soy realmente.

-¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto a Katniss. Dejando de lado las muertes y concentrándome en la herida de Finnick. No dejaré que nadie más muera por mi culpa.

-Instrumentos de sutura y medicamento. – responde algo perpleja por mi inminente cambio radical.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-No podemos, Boggs nos ha prohibido regresar.

-Bueno, Boggs no está despierto para impedírnoslo.

De nuevo Finnick y Katniss voltean a verse. Tal vez es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que soy consciente de lo que una herida profunda puede hacer. Si decidí venir aquí fue para ayudar, no para ser una carga para ellos. Me levanto como puedo y comienzo a caminar.

-¿Vienen? – les digo, deteniéndome un momento para verlos. Katniss toma su arco y flechas, y ayuda a Finnick a levantarse.

.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

-¿Podemos parar? – dice Finnick derrumbándose en la tierra. – Ya no puedo dar un paso más. – volteo a ver a Peeta, pidiéndole parar, pues no solo Finnick necesita un descanso. Habíamos andado sin parar desde que llegamos al Distrito 8, aunque mentalmente estaba despierta, mi cuerpo resentía cada uno de los golpes dados.

-Bien. Ustedes descansen yo vigilare. – sigo a Peeta con la mirada, viéndolo caminar algunos metros lejos de nosotros, sentándose en el suelo y dándonos la espalda.

-Deberías ir hablar con él. – me sobresalto, devolviéndome a mirar a Finnick que no quita su expresión coqueta, haciéndome recordar a la primera vez que lo conocí. – Anda estaré bien. – me anima, él se acomoda como puede, descansando su espalda en el frio suelo del lugar. Me levanto y camino hacia Peeta, deteniéndome un espacio considerable entre los dos.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

-No lo sé. – me responde él con sinceridad. – Creo que, me siento como si estuviera en los Juegos otra vez.

-A veces yo también me siento así. – digo.

-Pero es distinto, al menos cuando estaba dentro de la arena, sabía diferenciar quien era el enemigo. – dice él llevándose las manos a su pelo, revolviéndolo en un gesto desesperado.

-Peeta, no me harás daño. – digo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya lo he hecho antes. – me recuerda.

-Sí, pero ahora no dejaré que recaigas. – digo decidida.

-No es tan fácil. – dice él. – No me reconozco, no sé quién soy.

Entonces las palabras salen de mi boca como si fuesen agua, mucho antes de pensarlas, o incluso en decidirme en decirlas o no.

-Eres un pintor. Eres un panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Tu color favorito es el naranja atardecer. Nunca tomas azúcar en tu té. Y siempre le haces doble nudo a los cordones de tus zapatos.

Peeta cierra sus ojos brevemente, tal vez tratando de recapitular cada una de mis palabras, haciendo conjeturas de lo cierto y lo falso, la verdad y la mentira, solo que todo lo que dije trata sobre él mucho antes del hijacking. Peeta asiente con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos solo para verme con asombro.

-Gracias. – yo solo me encojo de hombros, tratando de no cometer una estupidez.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, escuchando la irregular respiración de Finnick y uno que otro animal por la zona, el aire nos golpeaba, revolviéndonos el pelo. Entonces supe que era el momento de apartarme de Peeta, dejarlo con sus pensamientos y para evitar otro conflicto. Me levanto para marcharme, cuando su voz me detiene.

-Katniss. – me giro para poder verlo a sus ojos, azules como los recuerdo. – ¿Me culpas? – me dice, a lo que yo respondo con el ceño fruncido, al no entender su pregunta. – ¿Me culpas por la muerte de Gale?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, ¿culparlo? Aunque quisiera, no podría.

-No. – contesto firmemente siguiendo con mis dos cejas juntas. – Al venir aquí, todos éramos conscientes del riesgo que eso conllevaba. – quizás era una manera tonta de ver la muerte de Gale, pero de lo que si era capaz de reconocer es que no había sido culpa suya.

Sé que Peeta esperaba una respuesta diferente, tal vez esperaba una reclamación por su falta de concentración o el querer volver a lastimarme, pero no podría estarlo evitando todo el tiempo o seguir con las discusiones de siempre, pues a pesar de todo lo que el Capitolio le ha hecho yo lo sigo queriendo.

.

Ya han pasado 4 horas desde que volvimos a retomar el camino rumbo al Distrito 8, Finnick sigue perdiendo sangre, a pesar de a ver hecho presión arriba de la herida. Lo peor es que poco a poco va poniéndose morado y temo que su situación empeore. Esta por amanecer, por lo que es el momento perfecto para buscar lo necesario en el Distrito y volver al bosque, antes que Boggs, si es que no se ha dado cuenta ya, despierte. Tuve que hacerles ver a Peeta y Finnick el por qué era mejor ir sola al Distrito, no es hasta que les dije que me movería más rápido y sin pendiente de ninguno de los dos merodeando por ahí, que deciden dejarme ir.

Antes de irme, dejo mi carcaj lleno de flechas junto con el arco y tomo el cuchillo que me ofrece Finnick. Camino sigilosa por el Distrito, tomando una que otra prenda de las casas, para poder camuflajearme, a la vista y así evitar ser reconocida. Intento hacer memoria para localizar un hospital o cualquier lugar donde podrían tener botiquines. Lo primero que diviso es una escuela. Me detengo a escasos metros, dubitativa si es una buena idea entrar. Lo hago por Finnick y por su futuro hijo. Entro lo más silenciosa que puedo, pasillo por pasillo reviso, hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Recuerdo la enfermería del Distrito 12, como eran las mismas docentes que curaban nuestros raspones o cortadas. Era mi madre quien se encargaba más allá de simples lesiones a curar quemaduras, fracturas, etc.

Abro el estante de la esquina y busco con la mirada frascos de medicina, agujas o algún otro instrumento de curación. Tomo algunos, no sin antes leer la etiqueta, pero entonces pasa, el restallar del seguro de un arma de fuego a mis espaldas me congela.

-De aquí no vas a llevarte nada.

**...**

_Hola Preciosas =)_

_Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso, les explicare: la primer semana que no publique fue porque regrese a la escuela por lo que absorbió por completo mi tiempo, a parte que saliendo me iba con una amiga y no llegaba a mi casa hasta la noche. Dos la inspiración se fue, me abandono. Tres el bendito y maldito San Valentin. Cuatro tareas y más tareas que ahora sigo haciendo. XD _

_Explicaciones, pues no creo que haya complicaciones en este capitulo, de hecho aquí no iba acabar el capitulo, pero si le seguía hasta donde lo tenía planeado lo estaría subiendo hasta la próxima semana entonces como que casi un mes sin subir actualización como que no. Solo recordarles que estamos en la recta final. _

_Agradezco infinitamente a todas esas personitas que me leen, dejan review agregan la historia a favoritos y/o alertas. _

**_"Uriko Tobari" "Milet7393" "demetria-katniss"_**

_**"La chica sin pan"** Que te puedo decir muchísimas gracias, de verdad, por todo madrina. Me alegro muchisisimo que te gustará el capitulo anterior, aww el sueño de Peeta, creí que después de tanto por lo que paso merecia un sueño de paz y que mejor que la niña más queridas de todas :3 Prim. Me alegraría mucho tener tu visita, solo que no me agradaría que fuera para matarme después de este capitulo, ahy Finnick Odair ¿que pasará contigo? XD Aun queda un pequeñísimo detalle. Ahora fue Gale quien dejo la historia, no de la mejor manera, pero seguirá estando presente en nuestros corazones xD jehehe Me quitas un peso de encima al ver que ah nadie ofendi con el video, o al menos nada me reclamo, ni me mando rosas o mutos, así que puedo dormir tranquila. :3 Te mando miles de panes quemados con azucarillos. _

_**"ConyFarias"** OH no tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un personaje tan querido como lo es Finnick Odair, no podía matarlo, pero si a Gale XD jehehe que mala soy, aun así no me arrepiento y si pudiera remplazar algo del libro sería eso. Claro que la muerte de Prim, Rue, Cinna... me gusta pero creo que fueron esenciales para el desarrollo, inclusive al final la de Prim, demuestra que no siempre se puede tener todo a la vez y que la victoria tiene un precio. ;D Besos y abrazos.  
_

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola, que emoción que te gustará el capitulo, trágico lo de Gale, pero a consecuencia de eso, tendremos baby y Finnick podrá conocerlo o ¿no? XD jahaha yo quiero conocer a su hijo, bueno primero que nada quiero saber quien será de Annie, o al menos que no la van a sacar hasta Sinsajo, jumm _ que coraje pero bueno no queda de otra más que esperar. Me alegro que te gustaran los videos, y si algún día de estos encuentras el que me mandaste no olvides en enviármelo de nuevo xD ¡Que estés bien! _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola =) pues espero ser complaciente con el final, si tienes una sugerencia, duda, quieres que ponga o cambie algo no dudes en decírmelo Yo trato de complacer con lo que me piden, claro que también que este a mi alcance. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy, viene un poco más de Peeniss :3 Espero te encuentres verdaderamente bien. Que tengas muchos panes quemados y azucarillos. Saludos :D_

_**"Andrea Ann"** Hola, hola, ojala que para estas alturas ya estés en este capitulo y que hayas seguido leyendo, y sobre todo que te haya seguido gustando ese enlace de Peeta - Prim y la inminente huida de Gale y Katniss. Espero te encuentres muy bien, te mando muchos panes quemados, azucarillos, hachas, felchas, tridentes y demás de nuestros anfitriones, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna y Katniss. =)_

_**"Ires"** Hola amiga comprendo lo del tiempo, que más quisiera una que a veces se nos antoja que el reloj tenga más horas a veces menos, pero así somos de contradictorios. Lamento confesar que sí hice explotar a Gale en pedacitos, ahora que lo veo así me siento culpable, ahhh me siento asesina, que feo :$ No te preocupes por la extención. Ahí se me va la onda muy rápido, pero tengo mucho sueñis. Creo que nos seguiremos leyendo en otro momento, no se lo que escribo. xD ajhhaa Muchos besos y abrazos. _

.

_Perdonadme por contestar un poquis rápido los review, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, de hecho me ando durmiendo casi en el teclado, ando cabeceando XD Mis amigas me dicen que yo cuando duermo parece que estoy invernando, (me gusta dormir) Jhaha, bueno ya no las abrumo más con esto._

_Deseo que tengan un excelente domingo empezando con los Oscars aww benditos y amados premios. No se olviden de apoyar a nuestra Katniss (Jennifer Lawrence) o bueno por sus favoritos, hagan sus apuestas, ¿quien ganara? (me sentí muy George y Fred weasley) Sinceramente me gusto mucho la actuacion de Jennifer en Silver Linings Playbook, si gana el oscar sería un gran orgullo para mí, pero me dice mi hermana que Anne Hathaway actuó muy bien en los miserables, yo no la eh visto, pero muero por hacerlo. _

**_Dejando el tema de lado, ya vieron la nueva miniserie de MainstayPro, The Hunger Games: The Hanging Tree? Si no lo han hecho aquí se las dejo. _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/watch?v=w7djN9T9Oqk_**

**_Cuando este subtitulado no duraré en subirlo. _**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	53. Condenado a morir

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 53: Condenado a morir. **

_Katniss Pov._

Giro lentamente hacia mi atacante, esperando no provocar una reacción errónea de su parte. Tengo la medicina en una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra empuño el cuchillo que Finnick me dio antes de llegar aquí, y pienso que pase lo que pase no soltaré ninguno de los dos. Cuando estoy cara a cara con la persona que sostiene el arma, esta la baja rápidamente algo sorprendida.

-¿Katniss? ¿Katniss Everdeen? – pregunta la mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, cabello oscuro y ojos castaño claro.

-Sí. – respondo dubitativa. – ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto.

-Soy Twill soy maestra de la escuela. – responde a mi pregunta. – Creíamos que estaban muertos. – comenta la mujer sorprendida. Guardando el arma entre sus pantalones, es ahí cuando ablando un poco el sostén del cuchillo. – La explosión de anoche fue… Paylor nos dijo que era probable que hubieran sido ustedes… no… no… – intenta decir, pero todo lo que sale de su boca son oraciones inconclusas.

-¿Tienes contacto con Paylor? – pregunto, evitando la explosión.

-Sí, generalmente ella siempre está aquí – dice. – Hemos tenido algunas visitas inesperadas. Por lo que Paylor está al pendiente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hurtar, solo que allá afuera está Finnick realmente herido y probablemente ocupe demasiado medicamento para evitarle complicaciones. – me justifico.

-En ese caso, deberías de traerlo hasta acá. Aquí tendrá mejores tratamientos.

-Losé, pero tenemos órdenes de no regresar al Distrito hasta saber quiénes fueron los que ocasionaron la explosión en los almacenes. – me callo antes de revelar más información, el hecho de que tenga contacto con Paylor no me garantiza su confianza.

-Podemos ayudarte, mi alumna Bonnie y yo, podemos ocultarlos en nuestra choza e incluso podríamos obtener información para ustedes.

La propuesta es demasiado tentativa, pero supone un peligro mayor. Por una parte tendríamos más oportunidades de averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo esto, y sobre todo Finnick se pondría mejor, pero ¿y si las cosas no salen como espero? ¿Tendría una segunda oportunidad para remediar lo ocasionado? La mujer frente a mí parece percatarse de mi debate interno por lo que decide agregar:

-Sabes, sé que sonará extraño, pero estamos de tu parte. – entonces de su bolsillo saca un pequeño círculo blanco de pan ácimo, es más como una galleta, aquellas que recuerdo a ver visto en la panadería de los Mellark, pero eso no es todo, ella voltea la galleta, poniendo la parte de enfrente donde hay una imagen claramente estampada en el centro. Es un Sinsajo, pero no es cualquier sinsajo. Es mi Sinsajo.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Después de que Katniss se fuera directo al Distrito, lleve a Finnick hacia unos arbustos donde pudiéramos escondernos de la vista de los habitantes del 8. No es hasta que me derrumbo en el suelo, recargando mi peso en el tronco del árbol, que la calma se va para ser reemplazada por otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte, haciéndome sentir ansioso e inquieto. A cada pocos minutos giro mi cabeza al lugar donde supuestamente tendría que llegar Katniss con el medicamento. Cuento los segundos, para determinar el tiempo que está tardando. Finnick que esta acostado sobre la tierra, con el brazo herido sobre su estomago y el otro detrás de la cabeza como almohadón, pronto comienza a darse cuenta de mi histeria.

-Ella regresará. – dice Odair tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? – digo saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Katniss. – dice como si fuera la cosa más obvio del mundo. – Estás preocupado. – confirma más que pregunta.

-No. – digo firmemente. – Sólo que ya debería estar aquí.

-Peeta no ha pasado ni una hora. – suelta a reír Finnick.

-Está bien. Lo admito estoy preocupado por ella.

-¿Por qué? Creía que ya no sentías nada por Katniss. – dice Finnick Curioso. Y es la verdad, ni yo sabía el porqué. ¿Será que me estoy volviendo enamorar de ella? No pero que digo. Agito la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, lo que no contaba es que mi negación fuera una respuesta para Finnick. – ¿No? A mí no me parecen actitudes de alguien quien dice que no está enamorado. – lo miro amenazadoramente, lo que ocasiona que él calle. – Sabes. – dice rompiendo el silencio. – Te contaré algo… Tal vez fui el único que lo noto o tal vez no, pero yo lo vi, él como ella se preocupa por ti, en todo momento.

-Pero que dices Finnick, ella nunca me quiso, solo quería hacerme pagar por no salvar a su hermana.

-Yo no creo que Katniss quisiera vengarse de ti.

-Ella me lo dije, quería vengarse de Snow.

-Lo has dicho de Snow, no de ti.

-Sí, pero yo fui quien dejó morir a Prim.

-Peeta, debes de dejarlo en el pasado, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que le paso a la hermanita de Katniss.

-No puedo… Todas las noches la veo morir frente a mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada por ella. – la frustración llega tan rápido como el respirar. – ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-No lo hago. Obviamente no. Me tiro a mí mismo desde las pesadillas cada noche y encuentro que no hay alivio en el despertar… pero luego te das cuenta que la mujer que esta a tú lado compartiendo tus temores y que no te deja caer, te hace luchar para sobrevivir. – entonces un recuerdo fugaz llega a mi mente. Su cabello enmarañado por las mañanas, su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos grises viéndome con ternura.

-Katniss lo hacía. Dormir junto a ella, alejaba las pesadillas. – mi subconsciente me traiciona revelando información que apenas y logro procesar. Dirijo mi vista al suelo avergonzado por mis palabras, pues el reconocer que necesito a Katniss más de lo que quiero, me hace sentir confuso y a la vez temeroso de poder volver a sentir algo por ella. Finnick parece darse cuenta de mi negativa a seguir con la conversación que me deja tener una pelea interna con mis pensamientos.

Aunque al volver la vista a Finnick, lo encuentro que se ha refugiado en el mundo de los sueños, verlo tan tranquilo y pasible, me llena de calma, su respiración ocasiona que su pecho suba y baje tomando un ritmo monótono. Pronto comienzo a sentir los parpados pesados y la mente en negro.

.

Despierto sintiendo humedad en mi mano, me levanto sobresaltado al ver un charco de sangre a pocos metros de mí, brotando del brazo de Finnick, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? El sol está en la cúspide, el calor y la luz que desprende me da un aproximado de medio día. ¿Dónde está Katniss? Ella ya debería haber estado aquí.

-Finnick – lo llamo, meciéndolo para despertarlo. – Finnick. – vuelvo a repetir su nombre, pero sigo sin traerlo a la conciencia. Es que me reprendo mentalmente por haberlo dejado dormir y sobretodo el que yo también me perdiera en los brazos de Morfeo.

El crujido de las hojas secas provenientes del este me alertan, tomo el arco y flechas de Katniss, al ser la única arma con la que contamos. No soy buen tirador, pero se como sostenerlo, el problema es la puntería. Escucho más de unas pisadas muy cerca de donde estamos. Espero, posicionando la flecha en el arco y jalando de ella lista para disparar en cualquier momento.

Lo primero que distingo es el pelo corto gris de Boggs, seguido por Leeg 1 y Homes.

-Baja el arma muchacho o lastimaras a alguien. – estamos perdidos, es mi primer pensamiento al verlo parado frente a mí, bajo el arma y espero paciente la amonestación.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

-¡Maestra Twill! ¡Maestra Twill! Tiene que venir a ver esto. – grita alguien cerca de la habitación. Al llegar abre la puerta dejando entrar a una chica menor que yo, de piel pálida y con una marca de nacimiento sobre sus ojos marrón chocolate.

-¿Qué pasa Bonnie? – pregunta Twill a la que creo es su alumna.

-Agh – se congela Bonnie al verme. – ¿Katniss? – pregunta a lo que yo asiento, por una extraña razón me hace recordar a Prim.

-Bonnie. – la llama Twill para sacarla de su trance.

-Así. – Bonnie sacude su cabeza para despejarse. – Están hablando de ella. – responde señalándome. Tanto Bonnie como Twill se quedan mirando con los ojos abiertos, un tanto espantadas.

-¿Qué están diciendo? – pregunto volviendo al tema.

-Tienes que verlo por ti misma. – Bonnie toma mi mano, jalándome fuera de la habitación para dar rumbo hacia otra, un poco más grande, con varios sillones viejos y desgastados, con un escritorio en medio y arriba de él un televisor como aquellos que había en el Distrito 13.

En la pantalla, arriba de un podio se encuentra la Presidenta Alma Coin.

-"Estamos muy consternados por lo sucedido en el Distrito 8, nunca nadie se lo habría imaginado". – para un segundo solo para tomar aire. – "Pero está confirmado, la muerte del Sinsajo y de su escuadrón es un hecho". – tan solo ocupo una fracción de segundo, para poder alzar las comisuras de sus labios, pero tan rápido como se forma, se desvanece su sonrisa.

Estoy congelada sin mover un solo dedo del lugar donde estoy parada, viendo en la pantalla el rostro de consternación de Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna, como Annie rompe a llorar en los brazos de Johanna sin consuelo alguno, mi madre que sin poder creérselo ha tomado el valor de encerrar su dolor y ayudar a la pobre de Hazelle, al ésta caer desmayada entre la multitud, cierro los ojos fuertemente al alejar de mi mente la imagen de los hermanitos de Gale llorando alrededor de su madre.

Un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento se incrusta en lo más profundo de mi pecho. No puedo soportar el hecho de haberlo perdido, de ver a su familia destrozada nuevamente.

-"Sé que es terrible y sé que muchos quieren justicia. Por eso no tendrán que preocuparse, hemos detenido a los culpables del incidente en los almacenes del Distrito 8 y se les castigará como debe ser". – abro los ojos de golpe al escuchar las declaraciones de la Presidenta. ¿Han agarrado al culpable? Me pregunto confusa, sin que las palabras salgan por mi boca. Pero si tan solo han pasado unas cuantas horas del acontecimiento, ¿Cómo es posible que los hayan detectado?

Entonces uno a uno aparecen, pero ninguno de ellos lo reconozco, hasta que la cámara se detiene, mostrando a un hombre, aquel hombre de piel aceitunada, cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, sus iris tan similares a los chicos de la Veta, esos que me hacen recordarlo tiempo atrás. Donde una pareja esperaba la llegada de su segundo hijo, aunque el proceso no fue como ellos esperaban, mi madre atendió a la mujer de aquel hombre, pero lamentablemente ni el niño, ni su esposa sobrevivieron a las complicaciones del embarazo, solo quedaron su primer hijo y él, tratando de sobrevivir en la Veta, pasaban los días hasta que llego el más temido de todos, el día de la Cosecha. Las familias temían por sus hijos y eso mismo hacia aquel hombre de ojos grises, tal fue su temor de que le arrebataran a su único hijo que la suerte se empeño en destrozarle la vida. Después de que su hijo muriera en los Juegos del Hambre, nunca más se supo de Henry Cornwallis. Las personas pronto comenzaron hablar, muchos decían que había muerto de inanición, otros que había huido al bosque y había muerto a manos de los agentes de la paz, ahora yo puedo decir lo que le paso aquel hombre, porque esta frente a mí, en aquella pantalla siendo culpado de asesinato, por mi asesinato.

Van a matar a un hombre, que dicen mato a más de tres.

¿Sería justo que le pusiera fin a su vida, cuando yo sigo viva? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Sería posible que él no lo hubiera hecho? Vamos Katniss las pruebas apuntan a él. ¿Las pruebas? Yo no tengo pruebas, excepto una. Fue él quien nos condujo a los almacenes, pero no solo él, todos en el Distrito apuntaban hacia ese lugar donde agentes de la paz se refugiaban. ¿Son ellos agentes de la paz? No. Ese hombre era un minero, como podría haber pasado ha agente de la paz. Hay algo aquí que no concuerda. La Presidenta, como se enteraron quienes habían sido los culpables de la explosión. ¿Será que Paylor los habrá descubierto? ¿Estará Paylor detrás de todo? Y ¿Twill? Los que necesito es hablar con Paylor.

Tal y como si le hubiera llamado, Paylor llega a lo que creo es la oficina principal de la escuela.

-Twill. ¿Lo has visto? Necesitamos hablar. – entra diciendo Paylor. – ¿Katniss? – por tercera vez consecutiva Paylor se queda estática mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, como si la persona que está frente a ella fuera su mayor temor, y tuviera que revivirlo cientos de veces. Claro para todo Panem yo estoy muerta.

-Paylor. – la llamo precavidamente. – Necesito que me digas que está pasando.

-Yo también quiero saberlo. – habla, todavía sorprendida. – La Presidenta acaba de decir que están muertos.

-Losé. Todo es muy confuso, pero así no sucedieron los hechos.

-Entonces quiero saber lo que paso esa noche.

-Peeta tuvo uno de sus ataques quería matarme y Mitchell se interpuso, él quedo atrapado en un alambre de púas. Gale, Jackson y Leeg fueron hacia los almacenes por ayuda, no sé qué pasó realmente pero exploto, era una trampa, nos dirigieron a una trampa, porque ahí no había nadie. – digo gritando lo último.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Katniss. – dice Twill

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Mi mejor amigo está muerto. – le grito.

-¿Solo has sobrevivido tú? – pregunta Paylor.

-No, los demás están en el bosque. – lo ultimo lo digo en un susurro, al recordar que están esperándome.

-Katniss, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta alarmada, al ya no decir palabra alguna.

-Finnick. – respondo. – Tengo que llevarle el medicamento a Finnick. – muestro el pequeño frasco que tome del estante y que no eh soltado como me prometí. No espero ninguna indicación, ni siquiera una contestación, solo camino rumbo a la puerta.

-Katniss, espera. ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Paylor me detiene del brazo antes de que pueda salir.

-Finnick necesita mi ayuda. – respondo, al perder demasiado tiempo, Finnick podría entrar en un estado caótico y yo no puedo permitirle el no regresar con Annie.

-Sí pero no puedes andar por ahí como si no pasara nada. Las personas no pueden verte, se supone que estas muerta. – me recuerda Twill.

-La Presidenta mintió, no sé de donde saco tal cosa. – reprendo.

-Katniss esto es serio, si la Presidenta ha dicho eso ante todo Panem tienes que andarte con cuidado. – dice Paylor seria. – Bonnie y Twill irán con Finnick, ellas le ayudarán, solo tienes que decirnos donde están. – no tenía otra opción, tendría que confiar en ellas quisiese o no.

-Paylor. – la llamo antes que Bonnie y Twill salgan en busca de Finn. – ¿Cómo sabe la Presidenta quienes fueron los que ocasionaron la explosión?

-Nadie de aquí lo sabe.

**...**

_**Hola Preciosas**_

_Quiero disculparme con ustedes por hacerlas esperar tanto, pero es lo de siempre ahora más que nada mi tiempo lo abarca la escuela y claro una que otra salida xD Tenía intención de terminar de escribir la historia en estas dos semanas de vacaciones, pero lamentablemente no podre, tengo mucha tarea y libros que leer, así que ando corta de tiempo. _

_Del capitulo, como verán se incorporaron a la historia Bonnie y Twill, ellas no las podía dejar atrás, aunque la producción de "En Llamas" sí, _ pero bueno hay que ver como Katniss se entera de la existencia del 13. _

_Les dejo un avance, tengo pensado que el próximo capitulo tenga un Pov. de Haymitch ¿les gustaría? _

**_Quiero agradecer como es costumbre a todas esas personitas que me leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. Muchas, muchas gracias. _**

**_"cOshi" " " "Julia Mellark Horan" "GuatDafac" "Chiitho" "hitsuyackie" "rorritonacho" "tokio2323"_**

_**.**_

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola, si creo que ahora fue mucho más tiempo, jhaha si creo que soy mala por hacer real la frase de Katniss respecto a que Peeta no tiene ninguna competencia. Así que te decidiste, woao genial quiero leerlo como se llama? o mejor me meteré a tu perfil y de ahí lo veo. Supongo que para este entonces ya has de ver entrado a clases que mal, pero si les dan semana santa no? Ojala eso espero. ¿ Así que tu hermana se va a casar o ya se caso? A mí se me hacen tan lindas las bodas, más cuando es familiares o amigos, bueno hasta ahora no me han tocado muchas, pero yo espero de todo corazón que tu hermana le vaya muy bien, al igual que a ti, a mi me gustaría que mi hermana se casara (aunque creo que en unos años lo hará) XD Si ya vi Silver Linings Playbook y The Perks of Being a Wallflower aunque lamentablemente en mi ciudad todavía no llega a los cines, que fracaso, aun así en internet estaba en buena calidad xD jahaha y me gustaron mucho, me hizo llorar muchísimo la de las ventajas de ser un marginado, me he descargado el libro para leérmelo en cuanto tenga tiempo. Espero y te encuentres de maravilla. Muchos besos y abrazos. _

_**" "** Hola bienvenida, si tal vez un poqui dramática, pero son ideas locas que ocurren en mi cabeza, me alegra que te gustara y espero que te siga gustando, muchas gracias por tu palabras. Saludos. :)  
_

_**"ErandiGuz"** Hola, me alegro que la retomaras, y espero de todo corazón que te siga gustando, cualquier cosa que no te parezca o quieras que agrega algo, duda, reclamación etc, no dudes en decírmelo yo haré todo lo posible por complacer tanto a ti como a los demás. Besos. _

_**"TonksLunatica"** Hola, hola me alegro de todo corazón que te gustara el capitulo. De algo tenía que surgir tanta recaída de Peeta, sigo teniendo madera de líder aunque lo suyo sean las palabras. Espero te encuentres bien. Saludos. _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola Lena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, enserio te lo agradezco muchísimo, y me pones feliz, al ver que te gustara el capitulo. Peeta ya esta entrando en razón, el proceso va lento, pero esta mejorando. Desde siempre me gusto esa amistad de Finnick & Katniss, me la imagino eterna :3 Esa personita es nada más y nada menos que Twill, jahaha así que tranquila que ella esta a salvo. Si lo vi y fue así de "lo sabía que iba a ganar" pero su caída fue tan rápida que no la vi, bueno es que cuando iba subiendo mire el ordenador y fui nada más escuche a mi hermana que dijo "y se callo" y yo así de ¿que? y ya la vi, pero lo bueno que no fue una caída tan espantosa, porque ahí otras que tsss hasta pena dan, esa caída fue linda más porque Bradley y Jackman fueron a su rescate aww. Sí esa también es mi parte favorita del video, aunque todavía no suben uno nuevo puff! _

_**"Milet7393"** Hola, hola, woao me alegra poder causar ese efecto xD, lamentablemente no pude subir tan pronto como quisiese, pero espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ahora todo lo que este en mi alcance (tiempo) para tener el próximo capitulo listo y poder subirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Besos y abrazos. _

_**"la chica sin pan"** Hola madrina, tanto tiempo, uff demasiado diría yo. Ahy no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme que te gusto el capitulo, espero al igual que este :) Peeta, nuestro Peeta esta volviendo en sí, cada vez ira siendo más centrado en lo que hace, aww. Claro tomaré muy en cuanta tus palabras, dejare que cuides de Finnick sin ningún problema, dejare que Katniss se vaya a jugar a las escondidas con Peeta, mientras yo me encargo de Annie ;D Espero te encuentres de lo mejor. Saludos. Besos. _

_**"Julia Mellark Horan"** Hola bienvenida me alegro de todo corazón que la historia sea de tu agrado, y que agregaras a favoritos y/o alertas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Que andes muy bien. Besos y abrazos. _

_._

_Como es habitual al termino de cada capitulo dejar algo, y como hace mucho no dejo alguna frasesita, hoy es el día. _

_**"Nuestro destino vive dentro de nosotros, solo hay que ser valientes para verlo".** _

_Si la reconocen es de la pelicula de Brave de Disney la otra vez la estaba viendo en la casa de una amiga ya que su primita no dejaba de fregar para que se la pusiéramos xD tan linda ella. Y por alguna "extraña razón" me recordó a Divergente **"Se valiente Tris"** aww muero con esa frase, amm quienes no han leído Divergente se los recomiendo muchísimo, lo amaran se los juro. Dejando de lado las recomendaciones. _

_Bueno la frase espero a muchos les sirva, a mí en lo personal la tengo muy en mente, pues estoy a casi nada de tomar una decisión en grande. _

**_"Elige un trabajo que te guste, y no tendrás que trabajar ni un día de tu vida"_**

_Esas son las frases del día de hoy, pero aun falta el vídeo. Se los recomiendo, tienen que verlo, lo amaran tanto o más que yo. _

**_The Hunger Games Trilogy - The Boy With The Bread_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch?v=Z-7Yc-JR8cQ_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	54. El verdadero enemigo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 54: El verdadero enemigo. **

_Haymitch Pov._

"_El Sinsajo y su escuadrón están muertos"_ Siete palabras que no han dejado de resonar en mi cabeza, como un loro repetidor.

_¿Muertos?_ Se oye el eco en las paredes de mi cerebro.

_Ya no están, se han ido_. Responde mi subconsciente, ante la pregunta formulada.

_¿Cómo ocurrió?_ Pregunta la razón.

_Yo los mate._ Decide contestar la parte culpable de mí ser, pues era mi deber protegerles y los deje ir sin más. Ahora ellos pagaron las consecuencias de la rebelión.

_Pero es imposible._ Aparece el lado incrédulo.

Tomo un trago más prolongado a la botella que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan la sostengo, el liquido incoloro raspa mi garganta para instalarse en mi organismo. Estoy tirado en el sillón de mi antigua habitación en el Capitolio. Desde que se nos fue dada la noticia de la inminente muerte de todo el escuadrón no he hecho otra cosa más que vaciar el contenido de cualquier botella de alcohol que encuentre, y es que por una parte la culpabilidad no me deja avanzar y pensar racionalmente.

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

-¿Así que fue tu idea venir hasta acá, y dejar que Katniss fuera sola al Distrito?

Dice Boggs recapitulando los hechos contados desde nuestra inminente huida hasta llegar al punto donde nos encontramos. Tal vez había sido una buena idea en el momento en el que surgió, pero ahora con la tardanza de Katniss en regresar ya no lo veía como algo bueno.

-Sí. – contesto ahora más que nada afligido, por ser de nuevo yo quien los ponga en peligro a todos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Odair? – pregunta Boggs al verlo moribundo.

-Mal, le ha entrado fiebre, si no es atendido ahora morirá. – respondo un tanto alarmado. Me alejo unos pasos de ellos y me hago una nota mental, si Katniss no aparece en una hora iré yo mismo a buscarla, Finnick necesita nuestro apoyo y yo no puedo dejarle morir, no mientras él hizo todo lo posible por traerme de vuelta aquel día en la arena, cuando mi corazón dejó de latir.

Eso era lo que tenía planeado, pero no contaba con que llegaría alguien a cambiar esos planes.

.

_**Haymitch Pov.**_

-Haymitch. ¡Haymitch! ¡HAYMITCH! – poco a poco voy recobrando los sentidos, aun así oigo los molestos gritos a la lejanía de alguien llamándome y… Tan rápido como mi mente se despierta, siento la dura y fría palma de la mano estampándose en mi mejilla derecha.

Reacciono a la defensiva, abriendo los ojos de golpe, alzando las manos para capturar a mi agresor y maldiciendo por levantarme de aquella manera.

-¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? – dice Johanna a lo que yo le gruño. – Era eso o un baño de agua fría.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan agresivos? – respondo ante la falta de estima.

-Bueno si no fueras un viejo borracho y apestoso creo que te tendríamos un poco de consideración. – Ella se suelta a reír por lo que yo bufo ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Johanna? – le pregunto molesto, masajeando mis sienes con los pulgares para suavizar la resaca, Johanna vuelve en un estado de seriedad para agregar.

-Annie ha enfermado, ella está convencida de que Finnick no ha muerto y yo también lo creo.

Sus palabras hacen click en mi cerebro, haciendo que este se despierte por completo e implante incertidumbre en él, mientras que de a poco va dándome los pocos hechos obtenidos, las palabras de la Presidenta, el hombre del cual culpan de asesinato, miro a Johanna expectante, haciéndome volver a la realidad donde un escuadrón capacitado fue al Distrito 8, pero no son solo eso, ellos son Vencedores y sí el Distrito 2, él más problemático no pudo acabar con el Sinsajo, ¿como un Distrito sin armas pudo hacerlo?

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

-¡No disparen!

Boggs y Homes vacilan para bajar sus armas, solo que no lo hacen, siguen quietos apuntando hacia las personas que se esconden entre los arbustos.

-¿Quiénes sois? – pregunta Boggs.

-Me llamo Twill. – dice la voz de una mujer saliendo de los matorrales y señalando a su compañera. – Y esta es Bonnie, venimos de parte de Katniss Everdeen.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan unas con otras, intentando con este gesto estar de acuerdo en confiar en ellas o no. Twill que lleva una bolsa colgando de su hombro se muestra firme en su posición, mientras mira a Bonnie asintiéndole con la cabeza a ésta, en una conversación silenciosa entre ellas dos. Bonnie saca de su bolsillo un objeto demasiado pequeño para mi vista, pero que logro captarlo por su forma esférica y su color blanquecino.

_-¡Eh, mirad esto! – digo a los otros, levantando una brillante y perfecta perla del tamaño de un guisante. – Ya sabes, si sometes el carbón a la suficiente presión, se convierte en perlas. – le digo a Finnick seriamente. _

_-No, no es cierto. – dice él con displicencia. Katniss no puede más y se parte a reír a sabiendas de que mis palabras son una burla para Effie._

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? – pregunto al traer al presente un recuerdo que creí lo tenía olvidado.

-Katniss no lo entrego, pueden confiar en nosotras. – dice Twill.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? – pregunto.

-Está en la escuela del Distrito. – contesta Twill.

-¿Y porque no vino Katniss con ustedes? – pregunta Boggs en el ceño fruncido y con recelo.

Twill y Bonnie voltean a verse de nuevo, interrogándose con la mirada si dar alguna información a nosotros.

-¿Y bien? – dice Boggs.

-Sucede que la Presidenta ha anunciado ante todo Panem que están muertos.

.

_**Haymitch Pov. **_

Camino rumbo a los ascensores y al llegar a estos, retorno hacia la derecha, luego hacia enfrente, para después volver a dar vuelta a la derecha, donde justo enfrente hay una puerta con un letrero de "Sin acceso" saco la llave de mi bolsillo la cual es una tarjeta de identificación, ahora la veo demasiado útil cuando la tome del escritorio de Plutarch, la paso por el examinador y la puerta se abre. Bajo los escaloncillos y aprieto el botón del ascensor viejo y desgastado que hay para llegar hasta la planta baja, donde se encuentran las celdas. Salgo del ascensor para toparme de nueva cuenta con otra puerta teniendo como cerrojo uno deslizable. Al traspasar la puerta me encuentro con un agente de seguridad.

-No puede estar aquí. – dice aquel hombre deteniéndome el acceso.

-Tengo permiso de la Presidenta.

-Y yo tengo órdenes de la Presidenta de no dejar pasar a nadie.

Había llegado tan lejos como para que un grandullón me lo impidiera. Lo miro desafiante, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, la adrenalina se formula en mi mano derecha que rápidamente convierto en empuño, estiro mi brazo para estrellar mi puño justo en el mentón del hombre, éste pierde el equilibrio al no esperarse esa reacción de mi parte, éste pierde el equilibrio, estrellando su cabeza al suelo. Al comprobar que está totalmente inconsciente, agito mi mano derecha intentando aliviar un poco el dolor en mis nudillos, estos están enrojecidos por el impacto.

Dejo de lado mis malestares para concentrarme en aquella celda, esa celda donde se encuentra un hombre que dicen mato a todo un escuadrón, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Henry Cornwallis, creí que nunca más volvería a verte… viejo amigo.

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

-Eso es mentira. La Presidenta no diría eso sin una confirmación. – exclama Leeg 1.

-Nosotras no mentimos. – defiende Bonnie.

-No estamos tan seguros de eso, apenas y las conocemos. – sigue recalcando Leeg.

-Confíen en nosotras. – pide la pequeña Bonnie, al filo de perder las esperanzas.

-¿Confiar? Para que después puedan clavarnos un puñal en la espalda.

-Yo les creo. – interfiero, no sé porque eh decidido creerles, tal vez sea por aquel objeto que en su momento fue un preciado regalo para Katniss o porque en sus miradas no demuestran ser tan malas personas. ¡Oh vamos Peeta! miles de veces viste esa misma mirada tranquilizadora, para que después se convirtiera en una amenaza.

Mis manos comienzan a temblar, haciéndome perder la fuerza y la cordura, comienzo a sentirme enfermo, es cuando sé que el famoso click está por llegar y no sé si tendré la voluntad para detenerlo.

_Una imagen, tan solo una… _

_Sus ojos grises y sus facciones implantadas en el muto. Ese feo y asqueroso lobo mutante._

_Sé que no es real, o eso pretendo creer._

_Respiro hondo llenando mis pulmones hasta el límite para después soltarlo por la boca. _

Cuando me siento de nuevo en la realidad vuelvo a la conversación con una Leeg demasiado molesta y perspicaz.

-¿Cómo pueden creerles? Tal vez son ellas las que nos quieren muertos. Nos están despistando del verdadero enemigo.

-Ya basta Leeg. – le reprende Boggs.

-Nunca haríamos eso, siempre hemos estado de parte del Sinsajo.

.

_**Haymitch Pov. **_

-Y yo creí que tardarías menos en venir Haymitch.

Aquel hombre demacrado y acabado esta recargado en una esquina con las rodillas atraídas a su pecho, abrazándolas como lo haría con la muerte misma.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ya ves, todos tomamos las tragedias de diferente manera.

-Oh por supuesto, yo hui al bosque pretendiendo que me mataran y tu querido amigo te hundiste en el vicio del alcohol… Pero dime viejo amigo ¿fue más fácil así sobrellevar la muerte de tu amada?

_No por supuesto que no. _

Cada noche, a todas horas no olvido su rostro, demacrado por la falta de alimento como todos los que venimos de la Veta, pero sus ojos, su sonrisa todo de ella me mostraba a la mujer fuerte y feliz que vi por última vez justo antes de irme a mi gira de la Victoria. No pude despedirme de ella, como hubiera querido. Todo fue tan repentino y tan trágico. Porque al soñar, remembro su cuerpo inerte en el frio y solitario piso de mi nueva casa en la aldea de los Vencedores, ella… mi madre… mi hermano… todos muertos. Jure frente a sus cuerpos vacios, sin vida, el vengarme, pero mientras más fueron pasando los días, cada vez lo veía más lejano, quería olvidar, quería perderme, dejar de saber quién era y porque estaba ahí, así que comencé a enviciarme, el sabor amargo del alcohol empezó a servirme de solvente para el dolor, aunque después se convirtió en parte de mi ser, en parte de lo que era y soy ahora. Luego llegaron Katniss y Peeta… ellos lo cambiaron todo.

-No, ya veo que no… Si vienes a saber si mate a tu Sinsajo, déjame responderte: tal vez sí, tal vez no. La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Cómo podrías no saberlo?

-Lo admito fui yo quien la condujo a los almacenes, pero debes saber Haymitch que nunca fue mi intención que la hija de Everdeen muriese, yo solo tenía que atacar ordenes de la Presidenta.

-¿Ordenes? ¿Qué clase de órdenes?

-Ella solo dijo que había culminado el tiempo del Sinsajo que era momento de una renovación. Así que sus órdenes eran claras…

-Eliminar al Sinsajo. – termino por él.

-Exacto... La Presidenta ansiaba este momento, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo. Sobre todo el hacerle creer a Katniss que había agentes de la paz encubiertos.

-Así que todo estaba planeado.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas para ella?

-No trabajo para nadie, ella solo me iba a dar lo que tanto eh querido.

-No Henry esta no es la mejor forma de morir, morirás como un asesino que posiblemente no lo seas. Estamos a tiempo de remedir este gran error.

-Basta Haymitch no quiero que hagas nada, ¿que no lo ves? Quiero esto, quiero morir, porque muchas veces lo intente pero no pude terminar con mi vida, ahora tengo la oportunidad de volverles a ver, ¿es que tú no lo harías si tuvieras la oportunidad?

-No de esta forma…

Giro para salir por donde viene, pero me detengo justo en la puerta.

-Encontraré a Katniss y cuando lo haga tú seguirás con vida.

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Bonnie y Twill atienden las heridas de Finnick devolviéndole un poco de color a su piel. La discusión de hace unas horas nos tienen a todos en alerta sobre todo a Leeg, después de perder a su hermana en la explosión, supongo que es más recelosa con las personas que apenas y conoce. Nadie la culpa. Posteriormente de mis Juegos me volví temeroso a cualquier cosa extraña o sonido que percibiera, el miedo nos paraliza pero sobretodo saca lo peor de nosotros mismos.

Decidimos confiar en ellas, aunque mi instinto de supervivencia me dijera que no confiara en nadie. Esto no se trata de conocer, se trata de lealtad. Y mi lealtad no está con nadie. Mi prioridad ahora es que Finnick sobreviva.

Tenemos que esperar hasta que anochezca para poder refugiarnos en la escuela del Distrito, desde adentro nos concentremos en los problemas del exterior, empezando por descubrir lo que pasaba en el Capitolio y porque nos habían dado por muertos. Tal vez si conocemos lo que sucede, podamos saber quiénes están detrás de la explosión en los almacenes.

.

_**Haymitch Pov.**_

-¿Cómo sigue nuestro pececillo? – pregunto a Johanna y a la Sra. Everdeen al entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-La he tenido que sedar para que se tranquilizara, si seguía moviéndose como lo hacía podría lastimar al bebé. – dice la Sra. Everdeen.

-Bien, me alegro que este durmiendo, porque tengo que comunicarles algo importante.

-¿De qué te has enterado esta vez Haymitch?

-Que nuestra querida Presidenta no es lo que aparenta… Fue ella quien mando a ese hombre aniquilar a Katniss, y lo hizo parecer que fueran los súbditos de Snow.

-Oh pedazo de…

-Johanna. – la reprende la Sra. Everdeen.

-¡Oh vamos! Es posible que tu única hija que quedaba con vida este muerta y me negaras que no pensaste lo mismo.

Mis ojos van directos a la Sra. Everdeen, ver la expresión de soledad y tristeza que la acompañan me hace sentir miserable a mí también, miro a Johanna para reñirla pero ella sabe que esta vez se ha pasado.

-Lo… lo siento. – dice la última palabra lo más bajo posible.

-No te preocupes, no fuiste tú quien me arrebato a mi familia.

-Esperen, no podemos permitirnos pensar así, hay una probabilidad de que ellos estén vivos... Solo necesitamos un contacto.

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Las horas pasan y con ello la luz del sol disminuye trayendo consigo la oscuridad, el cual viene siendo nuestro mejor momento para salir de aquí e ir rumbo a la escuela. Caminamos por grupos separados para no llamar la atención, yo voy con Bonnie y Homes, quien éste ultimo me ayuda a cargar a Finnick. Seguimos de cerca a Boggs, Leeg 1 y Twill, quienes nos redirigen el rumbo por el cual ir. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que nuestros movimientos no pueden ser percibidos por nadie, pues el Distrito no cuenta con alumbrado por las calles, que nos delaten.

Nos adentramos en la escuela por la puerta trasera, Twill dirige a Boggs, Homes y Leeg 1 a su oficina, donde dice se encuentra Paylor y Katniss. Bonnie me ayuda con Finnick para llevarlo a la enfermería, aunque intento que todo su peso se venga de mi lado. Recuesto a Finnick en una camilla y Bonnie hace su trabajo, me aparto sentándome en la camilla continua, mientras le doy el espacio adecuado para que ella pueda limpiar de nuevo la herida y sellar con aguja e hilo, conecta un tubo en el cuerpo de Finnick y este proyecta en la pantalla sus signos vitales.

-Eres buena en esto. – digo.

-Gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. – dice Bonnie.

-¿Tú familia te enseño? – pregunto al ver la facilidad con la que se maneja con Finnick.

-No. – dice con un dejo de tristeza, entonces sé que he metido la pata. – Ellos murieron en el bombardeo de la fábrica, yo tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, veras no había mucha gente que pudiera auxiliarnos y de verdad ocupábamos ayuda extra para los que resultaron heridos.

-También los míos murieron en el bombardeo. – menciono después de unos minutos de silencio. – Tal vez si Katniss nunca hubiera hecho explotar la arena, ellos estuvieran con vida.

-Yo no culpo a Katniss por lo que paso, todos éramos conscientes de lo que la rebelión significaba, destrucción, sacrificio, coraje, cada uno toma su decisión, la mía y la de mi familia fue apoyarla. Y tu Peeta deberías dejar los rencores.

-Yo no la culpo. – intento justiciarme.

-Lo haces, tal vez no deberías ser tan cruel, ella también ha perdido a su familia.

-Ella todavía tiene a su madre, yo no tengo a nadie.

-La tienes a ella.

-Katniss nunca podrá volverme a querer, intente matarla, estoy dañado, no soy el mismo que ella conoció.

-Nadie es el mismo después de la rebelión Peeta, y yo no creo que ella haya dejado de quererte.

Estoy por contradecirla, cuando su voz me detiene.

-Peeta.

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios retumba en mis oídos, me levanto por inercia a lo que ella se acerca hasta a mí para rodearme con sus brazos, me tenso ante su contacto, sus manos en mi espalda me hacen estremecer, por un momento me siento en la gloria, pero de pronto la opresión me quita el aliento, subo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros de un rápido movimiento la despego de mi pecho.

-¿Qué haces? – le cuestiona ante su cercanía.

-Lo siento. – dice ella. Sin más me da la espalda para dirigirse a Bonnie, su actitud me toma desprevenido, lo que ocasiona que me aflige.

.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al entrar de nuevo a la oficina de Twill, solo que esta vez la tención se siente en el ambiente, las miradas de espanto y el color blanco en las caras de todos me ponen nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-Es Haymitch Abernathy. – decide contestar Paylor, al ver que nadie es capaz de articular palabra alguna.

-¿Haymitch sabe que estamos vivos?

-Nadie ha hablado con él. – dice Boggs.

-¿Y? que esperan.

-Es peligroso. – contesta Paylor.

-No, no lo es.

-Paylor… Paylor… Paylor… – la voz de Haymitch por el comunicador se escucha cada vez con más urgencia.

Tomo el comunicador de la mesa y contesto sin importarme la reprimenda que me ganare por esto.

-Haymitch. – respondo a su llamado, pero el comunicador me es arrebatado.

-¿Katniss? – dice Haymitch.

-¿Haymitch, que es lo que sucede? – pregunta Paylor tranquilamente pretendiendo ser ella quien respondió.

-La escuche, ¿Donde está ella? Quiero hablar con Katniss.

-Estas confundido Haymitch aquí no está Katniss.

-No quieras engañarme Paylor, es importante tengo que hablar con ella.

Paylor tarda unos minutos antes de contestar.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-No hablare contigo hasta saber que Katniss está viva.

Paylor se la piensa un momento antes de pasarme el comunicador.

-Haymitch, soy Katniss dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-¿Preciosa están bien?

-Sí, bueno los que quedamos.

-Lo siento Preciosa pero no hay tiempo. Necesitan saber que fue la Presidenta quien mando aniquilarlos.

.

_**Haymitch Pov. **_

Han pasado horas desde que logramos comunicarnos con el Sinsajo, ahora ellos están sobre aviso, saben quién ocasiono la explosión y sobretodo que no están seguros. Fuimos tomados por sorpresa, bajamos la guardia y dejamos que nos encerraran… de nuevo. Solo que ahora sabemos el nombre de nuestro enemigo, sus planes, sabemos lo que intentará hacer para lograr tener el control de Panem. Lo que no cuenta es que tenemos una ventaja, gracias a ella los Distritos estamos unidos por una sola persona Katniss Everdeen.

.

.

.

-Panem, me dirijo a ustedes con un anuncio muy importante. Después de estar discutiendo con el resto de Vencedores y estar de acuerdo en una forma de castigo para los culpables de la muerte del Sinsajo y su escuadrón, hemos decidido rehacer los Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre.

**...**

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Espero todas se encuentre super bien, iba subir la otra semana pero con eso de que salió el trailer y los MTV Movie Awards pues ya no me dio tiempo a terminarlo, pero al final ya esta, espero les guste mucho, estuve haciendo cálculos y presiento que solo queda capítulos de está historia, si no me equivoco. _

_Hago unas aclaraciones no me acuerdo si en el otro comente sobre la cortada de Finnick, pero creo que no, sí ya se que por una rajada no te vas a morir, pero es para hacerla de emoción pues espero entiendan xD _

_Oh ¿y que les pareció el punto de vista de Haymitch? Mucho no sabemos sobre su familia o su novia, por eso invente ese trocito de la historia. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo, no se ustedes, pero a mi me parece que la historia de Katniss & Peeta tiene mucho que ver con lo que sucedió con Haymitch, por una parte con Maysilee Donner y por otra con su familia. Bueno no lo sé, eso solo lo sabe Suzanne. _

_Mis agradecimientos como siempre a todas esas personitas que me leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas._

**_"katnip . lovato" "adriana8998" "Angiiee7" "daneli . ortegahuerta" "lauz9" "alex potter granger"_**

_**"katnip . lovato"** Te pido una disculpa, apenas hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta que tu nombre se borro, conteste tu review pero aparecerá como " " se me olvidaba que si pongo todo junto con el punto se elimina, de verdad lo siento :$_

_**"katniss bella luz"** muchas gracias, que linda, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que te guste al menos un poco más de lo que espero te gusta :) Muchos Saludos. _

_**"Milet7393"** Hola y de nuevo muchas gracias, como veras ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste, y decirte que o como ya habrás leído solo uno capítulos más y termino la historia para que cuando quieras la puedas publicar. Eso sí muy agradecida porque así más personas podrán leer las locuras de mi cabeza. Besos y Abrazos afectuosos. :D_

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola, ayer comencé a leer tu historia y hasta el momento te digo que me ha gustado, no te he dejado un review porque apenas voy en los primeros, aparte necesito más tiempo, ¿sabes donde comprarlo? jahaha no te creas, pero sí me ha gustado, sobretodo que esta muy rapídita. Me alegro mucho que te lo hayas comprado, aquí en mi ciudad todavía no llega :( Yo ame los finales porque son de esos que no te puedes esperar para leer lo que sigue, esos sería para mi los mejores finales de todos. Espero que este capitulo te guste y sea de tu agrado, muchos panes quemados para ti. :3_

_**"Angiiee7"** Hola woao para que lo leyeras en dos días si tuvo que gustarte, y yo con eso haces que me sienta muy muy feliz, muchísimas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia, de verdad me alegro mucho que te agrade. Espero que este capitulo también. Muchos besos y abrazos. =) _

_**"flororstar"** Hola, hola, si te acabaste las uñas eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo xD me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia, sobretodo que la sigas, y no tienes que agradecer el dedicarles tiempo, es lo que se merecen por haberle dado una oportunidad a mis locuras, de verdad, estoy agradecidisima :) _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola Lena :D si tu te sientes repetitiva yo más con todas las veces que les agradezco :9 pero nunca me cansaré de hacerlo, Finn estará fuera de tiempo, pero eso no significa que no lo veamos más. Peeta, aww como viste empieza a confundirse sobre lo que siente, ya pronto estarán juntos, y si yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que Peeta nunca dejo de sentir, solo que es así como si le hubiera nublado de la realidad. Yo no eh leído los de Percy Jackson, pero si me gusta la mitología griega. Espero te encuentres de maravilla. Saludos :)_

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, eh querido juntarlos desde hace mucho, pero no me gustaría que después de que le aplicaron el hijacking así de rápido volvió a recordar y volvió con Katniss, por eso vamos poco a poco, como veras en este capitulo ya se muestra un poco más confuso Peeta acerca de sus sentimientos y Katniss pues ella siempre los ha tenido claros, te adelanto que pretendo hacer un capitulo solo de ellos dos pero shhh ;D _

**_Sé que este video ya lo habrán visto muchas veces, pero no sé si ya lo vieron subtitulado por sí no de todos modos se los dejo es el de _**

**_The Hunger Games: The Hanging Tree_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=fQfffIBhC2A_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	55. Traición

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 55: Traición. **

_Katniss Pov._

Aun es tiempo que escucho el tick-tock en todas partes, recordándome que las manecillas del reloj avanzan y cada vez queda menos tiempo para salir librada de esta batalla. Por mucho tiempo el Capitolio nos oprimió haciéndonos vivir con miedo, y sólo se necesitó una chispa para propagar el fuego. Ahora que podemos ser libres, vuelven a querer controlar ese fuego, extinguirlo si es necesario.

Esto tiene que acabar.

Partimos del Distrito 8 rumbo al Capitolio, es momento que todos se enteren de la verdad, es momento de recibir lo que por tanto hemos luchado. Alma Coin no puede tomar un lugar que no le pertenece.

Poder.

El poder saca lo peor de uno.

.

_-Boggs, ¿Por qué me quiere muerta la Presidenta? – le interrogo cuando todos se dispersan en la escuela y encuentro a Boggs solo. _

_-Esto es lo que yo sé. No le agradas a la Presidenta, nunca lo has hecho. Era a Peeta a quien ella quería al mando, no a ti, pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Todo tenía que seguir su cauce tu serías nuestro estandarte, mientras nosotros te apoyábamos. Claro que todo cambio cuando el Capitolio los tomo prisioneros, y bueno ya sabes lo que paso después. _

_-Si la Presidenta quería a Peeta, ¿Por qué me eligió a mí para ser el Sinsajo? _

_-Por el poder. No sé si estas enterada, pero tu padre nos ayudo mucho en los levantamientos en el 12. _

_-Sí. – respondo consternada. – El murió en la mina, junto aquellos hombres que iban a liberarnos de Snow. _

_-Así es, pero debes también saber que intentamos evitar esa explosión. – yo solo puedo mirarle entre confusa e indignada. Si pudieron detenerla ¿Por qué no hicieron nada? Intento interrogar pero Boggs se me adelanta con su narración. – A partir de ahí fuiste su objetivo, ¿creías que Snow era el único quien te vigilaba? Por supuesto que no, ella también lo hacía, por eso cambio las papeletas por un solo nombre Primrose Everdeen. – me quedo helada con el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de mi hermana en los planes de Coin, Prim, mi patito. – Ella sabía que si te quitaban a la única persona a la que querías, tomarías partido a nuestra causa. Sin padre, sin hermana a la cual proteger, con una madre enferma, eras la persona perfecta para personificar una mártir, nadie te reprendería por tus hechos. Y ellos solo necesitaban una imagen que mostrarles, ¿crees que apoyarían a alguien como Coin? No, claro que no, tú eres joven, fuerte, intrépida, alguien que los demás pueden admirar y seguir si es el caso. Lo que Coin no contaba fuese que Peeta estuviera enamorado de ti, eso le ayudaba pero también le perjudicaba, Peeta sería quien avivara la chispa tras tu muerte, esos eran sus planes, pero ahora ya tiene el poder, has controlado a los Distrito y…_

_-Ella ya no me necesita… Ni a mí, ni a Peeta. – termino por él. – ¿Por eso estamos aquí no Boggs? La explosión en los almacenes, fue planeado, envió a ese hombre a dirigirnos ahí donde sabría que moriríamos y ahora puede manejar a Panem a su antojo._

_-Eso es lo que creemos. Pero eso no va a pasar en mi guardia, Soldado Everdeen. Planeo para ti una larga vida._

_-¿Por qué? – pregunto confusa. – Tampoco es como si me deberías algo._

_-Porque te lo has ganado. _

.

Pareciese como si hubieran pasados meses de esa conversación cuando solo han pasado horas. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo evite ser una pieza más de los Juegos del Capitolio, pero termine siéndolo de la Presidenta Alma Coin, ella mato a mi familia, tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a mi padre y a todos esos hombres bajo la mina y no hizo nada por ellos, los dejo morir. Mi pequeña e indefensa patito, nunca podre perdonarme su muerte, fue mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso omiso de lo que me proponía Gale, ¿Por qué no pude verlo? Todo estaba planeado desde un principio y yo sólo caí en su juego.

Tengo que detenerla, yo comencé esto, y soy yo quien tiene que terminarlo.

Por esos niños que irán a la arena.

Por Prim… incluso por Peeta.

.

_Desde que la Presidenta anuncio ante todo Panem la reanudación de los Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre, Caesar Flickerman no ha dejado de dar trasmisiones del procedimiento de todo lo que concierne a los Juegos, lo preocupante de todo aquello, es que no hemos vuelto a tener alguna comunicación con Haymitch o algún otro Vencedor, ni si quiera aparecen en las entrevistas y eso nos hace temer lo peor._

_Fracasamos en la misión de pasar desapercibidos, creo que no fue una buena idea el escondernos en una escuela. Pues aunque Bonnie y Twill intentaron que la voz no se corriera, los rumores de que seguía viva se volvían cada vez más fuertes e intensos. No pudimos ocultarnos de los habitantes, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, no me importaba si la Presidenta se enteraba que su plan había fracasado, yo deje de tener miedo, en el mismo instante que ella utilizo a mi familia para sus bienes benéficos. Aun así Boggs no estaba de acuerdo conmigo por lo que Paylor fue de gran ayuda para controlar al Distrito. _

_-Es sumamente importante que nadie hable sobre Katniss con otras personas. Panem aun no es seguro para ustedes, por eso les pido discreción. – termina por decir Paylor con una sonrisa. _

_Tal vez sea su carisma o su potencial para el mandato, pero ella tiene autoridad, pero sobretodo ella es querida por el Distrito. Nunca lo había pensado. Pero después de Coin ¿Qué sigue? ¿Quién seguirá? Sé que nadie me ve a mí como la siguiente Presidenta, no por supuesto que no, yo no soy buena con las palabras… ese es Peeta. Aunque el perdería puntos por su inestabilidad. Boggs es bueno al mando del escuadrón, pero ¿sería bueno gobernando? Finnick… Haymitch… Johanna… Annie… Beetee… Nadie, ningún Vencedor quisiera volver a entrar al Capitolio, inclusive menos el gobernar a Panem. _

_Paylor tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones sin revelar detalles, cuando contacto a Plutarch esta mañana, solicitando la presencia de Tigris en el Distrito 8. No sé como lo habrá convencido para enviarle en un aerodeslizador, el cual tomaríamos para nuestra llegada al Capitolio. _

_-Escuchen. – nos detiene la voz de Boggs antes de subir al aerodeslizador. – Ninguno de ustedes… – dice señalándonos a cada uno del escuadrón. – está autorizado para matar a Alma Coin, por mucho que lo deseen NO LO HARÁN. – pasa su mirada de Leeg a mí. – Sólo la arrestaran y es una orden ¿está claro? – tanto Leeg como yo estamos por cuestionarlo cuando se nos adelanta. – ¿ESTÁ CLARO? _

_-Sí. – respondemos resignadas, o eso es lo que él cree._

.

Tuvimos que dejar a Finnick atrás, por más que quisiéramos llevarlo al Capitolio, es peligroso tanto para él como para nosotros, ya que no podría estar en sus cinco sentidos, ni tampoco podría sernos de mucha ayuda. Tigris ex estilista de los Juegos del Hambre, con la piel tatuada a rayas negro y oro, la nariz arrasada hasta apenas ser visible, y con los bigotes felinos más largos que he visto, nos transforma con trajes un poco extravagantes, maquillaje, pelucas, nos hace ver dignos habitantes del Capitolio.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto a Boggs.

-Nos mezclaremos con los del Capitolio hasta llegar a la mansión de la Presidenta. Katniss necesito que busques a Beetee y preparen una grabación para mostrarla a Panem, mientras Homes y Leeg irán conmigo para arrestar a Coin y Peeta mantén alejados a los nuevos tributos de la arena.

Asentimos con la cabeza ante las órdenes de Boggs.

Caminamos tranquilamente junto los Capitolinos, algunos se agrupan en las esquinas de los edificios, esperando a otros que comienzan a llegar, otros tantos hablan de lo indignados que están con la nueva Presidenta o de cosas triviales. Lo que es de extrañar es que la mayoría de las personas caminan en la misma dirección que nosotros.

-Disculpen ¿a dónde se dirigen? – decido preguntar a dos mujeres de entre 20 y 25 años, cada una con un distinguido color, amarillo y violeta.

-A la mansión de la Presidenta. – contesta la del vestido violeta de lo más obvio.

-¿Es que acaso no te has enterado? – me pregunta la del vestido amarillo.

-¿El qué? – respondo.

-La Presidenta anunciara nuevas leyes. – responde con su acento capitolino. – Claro que muchos de nosotros no la queremos en el poder, pero con lo que le paso al Sinsajo, creemos que el Capitolio es el que sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos. – dejo de caminar al escucharla, ellas se detienen ante mi repentino cambio, es que giro hacia atrás solo para darme cuenta que ni Boggs, ni Peeta, ni siquiera Leeg y Homes están a mi lado. Entonces un disparo detona el caos.

Las personas se alejan del terror, incluso las del vestido violeta y amarillo han salido corriendo dejándome sola y estática, plantada en medio de la calle sin saber exactamente para donde ir.

-Identifíquese. – grita un hombre en la esquina del edificio sur, donde hace tan solo unos segundos se encontraban agrupándose las personas. – Identifíquese. – vuelve a gritar el hombre al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, mientras me apunta con su arma.

La desesperación llega en este momento, al sentirme cansada, agotada, vencida, me quito la peluca rubia, dejando caer mi singular trenza. – Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y yo soy el Sinsajo. – mala idea me digo, al ver que el hombre no baja su arma.

-Katniss. – gritan mi nombre y no puedo evitar girar a la derecha para ver de quien se trata. Boggs viene hacia nosotros, con el arma de fuego cargada y lista para disparar, es que ve al hombre apuntándome, que el interviene. Todo es tan rápido que la detonación de un arma, trae consigo el siguiente disparo, el estruendo aturde mis oídos y me hace cerrar los ojos, por lo que al abrirlos veo al hombre y a Boggs tumbados en el suelo ensangrentados.

Corro con Boggs al igual que lo hace Peeta al venir por detrás de él. Busco el pulso en su cuello y lo siento demasiado pausado, la bala dio en su pecho por lo que es probable que allá atravesado un pulmón, aunque es demasiado tarde para salvarle la vida, Boggs aun respira y es consciente de nuestra presencia, su rostro refleja la mismísima muerte.

-El Holo. – me pide, al agarrar mi muñeca. Yo busco entre los bolsillos de su traje hasta encontrarlo y entregárselo, el lo toma con las manos temblorosas, escribe una orden, pone el pulgar en la pantalla para que reconozca su huella y pronuncia una serie de letras y números cuando el dispositivo se los pide. Un rayo de luz verde sale del Holo y le ilumina la cara.

-No apto para el mando. – dice reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedan. – Transfiere autorización de seguridad principal al soldado Katniss Everdeen, pelotón 451. – con mucho esfuerzo consigue volver el Holo hacia mi cara. – Di tu nombre.

-Katniss Everdeen. – de repente, veo que me atrapa en su luz, como si estuviera escaneando cada parte de mi rostro.

-Tómalo. – me da el Holo, mientras su vida se va en eso, sus ojos se van cerrando tan despacio que incluso se podría decir que está durmiendo, claro sin toda esa sangre que brota de su pecho. Es demasiado deprimente, por lo que no espero a comprobar que Boggs nos haya dejado, que ya estoy de pie planificando mi siguiente movimiento.

-Katniss.

Busco en el Holo un atajo para llegar a la mansión, aunque al principio se me complica, logro dar con una, de la siguiente cuadra dar vuelta a la derecha para seguir por un callejón solitario.

-Katniss. – Peeta me detiene del brazo jalándome en su dirección. – ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a terminar con las órdenes de Boggs.

-¿Qué? Katniss, Boggs está muerto, Leeg y Homes se han ido para matar a la Presidenta. Es que no lo ves, esto dejo de ser una orden para convertirse en una misión suicida.

-Viene aquí para terminar con lo que empecé, así que por favor Peeta no intervengas. – sigo caminando sin prestarle atención, pero de nuevo es su mano que me detiene del brazo.

-No puedes matarla. – me dice con determinación.

-¿Cómo… – balbuceo.

-Lo veo en tu mirada. – por un instante nuestras miradas se conectan, pero rápido desvió la mirada. – Por favor Katniss, ¿has pensado lo que pasará cuando la mates?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no lo discutiré ahora.

Vuelvo a reanudar mi paso, siguiendo la dirección del Holo, mientras Peeta sigue mi ritmo por detrás. Su presencia me altera, me pone nerviosa y por un momento me hace cambiar de idea. Pongo toda la fuerza de voluntad en aferrarme en aquel cuadro que el mismo Peeta hizo de mi hermana en la arena, como murió en sus brazos. Llegamos a un punto donde de nueva cuenta las personas del Capitolio se agrupan, y pienso que es el mejor momento para escabullirme de él.

Abro la puerta de un local oscuro, sucio y abandonado sólo para esconderme de Peeta, lo veo pasar mirando para todos lados con la única intención de encontrarme, él sigue caminando, alejándose de la multitud y yendo al único lugar donde seguramente iría. Salgo sólo cuando sé que es seguro.

Camino otro tramo más hasta detenerme al ver a cuatro personas, dos de ellos uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio graban los leves disturbios del Capitolio, mientras una mujer con la cabeza rapada y tatuada con enredaderas verdes platica con un hombre delgado con varias perforaciones, acerca de no tener algo más que grabar. Es ahí que recuerdo a Beetee, sólo que no tengo tiempo de buscarlo, y ellos necesitan algo o alguien a quien filmar, y yo tengo lo que necesitan para mostrar.

.

Reprogramo el Holo con una nueva dirección. Si voy a morir, quiero hacer algo que valga la pena mi muerte.

Tomamos el ascensor para ir al subterráneo, donde se encuentran divididas veinticuatro habitaciones, en las cuales se encuentran 24 nuevos tributos traídos del Capitolio, quienes subirán a los tubos de cristal y serán llevados directamente a la arena. En la puerta para entrar al pasillo de las habitaciones hay dos guardias custodiando y bloqueando la entrada, es ahora que me arrepiento no haber tomado el arma de Boggs.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dice Messalla al vernos atrapados.

Estoy por pensar en una manera de contrarrestarlos cuando dos disparos más en el día resuenan en mis oídos.

-Castor ¿Por qué traes un arma? – pregunta alarmada Cressida al ver el arma de fuego en la mano de Castor y a los dos guardias muertos en la entrada.

-Para situaciones como estas. – dice Castor encogiéndose de hombros. – Además nunca me gustaron los del 13.

Me acerco a la entrada, ahí donde yacen los cuerpos inertes de los guardias, tomo la tarjeta la cual abre las puertas de los tributos, y su pistola, guardándola entre los pantalones. Abro la primera puerta, encontrándome a una niña de apenas doce años junto con su estilista, los dos están abrazados, esa pequeña escenificación me recuerdan a Cinna, y lo indulgente que fue conmigo.

Ofrezco mi mano en forma de rendición.

-Está bien… No voy hacerte daño. – digo, la niña comienza a desprenderse del abrazo de su estilista, para acercarse a mi dudosa. Toma mi mano tan delicadamente, que siento como si fuese a quebrarse. – No tienes por qué tener miedo, ya no habrá Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

.

Cuando me aseguro que no queda nadie en el subterráneo, y que todos los niños, estilistas, incluyendo a Pollux, Castor, Messalla y Cressida. Es que detono el Holo.

_nightlock_

_nightlock_

_nightlock _

El fuerte estruendo del Holo destruyéndolo todo… las llamaradas subiendo dejando a su paso humo negro… Escombros volando en todas direcciones…

"Ya no habrá Juegos del Hambre"

"La arena está destruida"

"Es un gran paso, para un nuevo comienzo"

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

¿Por qué? Me pregunto pero no obtengo una respuesta coherente.

Porque no sólo dejarla ir…

No puedo… hay algo que me impide dejarla...

No debería estarla siguiendo… Si escapo es porque no quiere estar conmigo…

El escuadrón se deshizo es tiempo que yo tome mi decisión…

Pero que digo… Mi decisión es detenerla…

Hacerle ver que no tiene caso mancharse las manos por alguien como Coin…

Llego sin ningún problema a la mansión, exceptuando el hecho del glomerio de personas que esperan pacientes la salida de la Presidenta. Todo es tan tranquilo cuando entro a la mansión, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto… Después de estar dos veces en la arena, la tranquilidad no es algo cotidiano en mi vida.

Silencio…

Sin ningún alma vagando por los pasillos…

Es extraño…

Abro la puerta de la que antes era la oficina de Snow para pasar hacer de Alma Coin.

-Lo estaba esperando Sr. Mellark… – la voz de Coin me hela los huesos, ella está dándome la espalda viendo por los amplios cristales de su oficina. – La verdad es que nunca creí que sobrevivieran a las explosiones pero ya lo ve, aquí está usted.

-¿Así que es verdad? Fue planeado.

-Por supuesto. – dice Coin volteando a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndome una seña con su mano para tomar asiento frente a ella. – Claro que su muerte y la del resto del escuadrón iban hacer solamente daños colaterales.

-¿Por qué?

-Sr. Mellark usted no lo entendería.

-¿Por qué? – vuelvo a preguntar, elevando un poco la voz.

-Katniss Everdeen es solo un símbolo, tarde o temprano ser el Sinsajo le traería consecuencias.

-Usted le prometió venganza, por eso acepto serlo.

-Y se la di, Snow está muerto. – dice ella como si eso solucionara su traición.

-Ella solo quería volver al Distrito 12. – la defiendo.

-Sr. Mellark usted más que nadie sabe que no se puede tener todo... Katniss escogió inmiscuirse en el gobierno, ahora ella representa una amenaza para mí, tenía que eliminarla.

-La muerte no soluciona nada.

-En este caso sí. – Alma Coin se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a su mesa de té. – Puedo ofrecerle un trato Sr. Mellark.

¿Qué clase de trato?

-Elija usted… – dice Coin acercándose por detrás de mí. – Seguir a Katniss o… seguirme a mí.

Giro mi cara para quedar a poca distancia de su rostro, la miro a los ojos sólo para pronunciar las últimas palabras con sentido.

-Nunca la seguiré a usted.

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en los labios de Coin.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Primero siento una aguja atravesando la piel de mi espalda, para después ser introducido en mi cuerpo el líquido, que poco tiempo duro para ser reconocido por mi organismo.

-Mala elección Mellark.

Caigo al suelo sintiendo los primeros efectos de lo ya conocido como veneno de rastrevíspula. Intento incorporarme pero el mareo me lo impide. En mi cabeza comienzo a escuchar el click y las alucinaciones se reproducen como una película.

_Quiero que la mates… _

_Destrúyela… _

_Ella mato a tu familia… _

_Mátala Peeta y no tendrás que lidiar con ella nunca más…_

…

Cuando lidio con las alucinaciones, me doy cuenta que estoy solo en la oficina de Coin, no recuerdo como eh llegado aquí, pero sí el por qué. Me levanto con la ayuda del escritorio, pero al hacerlo tiento un objeto frio y plateado, no dudo en tomarlo y salir de la oficina.

Afuera todo es caos, las personas abuchean a Coin, pero ella sigue firme con sus palabras, sin mostrarles debilidad a los Capitolinos. De pronto las pantallas se quedan en blanco, para después presentar ante todos niños siendo rescatados de lo que iba hacer su inminente muerte, la arena ha sido destruida por Katniss Everdeen.

-Alma Coin usted ya no es más nuestra Presidenta.

El grito de guerra trae consigo el detonador de un arma, un disparo y la bala da directo en la cabeza de Alma Coin.

Verla muerta altera mis nervios… no pienso… solo actúo…

Y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy apuntando al pecho de Katniss y tirando del gatillo.

**...**

_**ATENCIÓN TRIBUTOS: El lunes 13 de mayo subiré el último capitulo de está historia. **_

_Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo, porque en sí se podría decir que es el final, pues Alma Coin está muerta, el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo planeado, sólo me falta escribirlo, haré todo lo posible por tenerlo listo para el 13 ¿Por qué el 13? Bueno es porque el Distrito 13 está destruido neh, no mentira jahaha es porque el 13 se cumple un año desde que decide subir está historia :) _

_Sigo agradeciendo a todos y cada una de ustedes, a los que leen, a los que dejan review, incluso a los que agregan a favoritos y/o alertas._

**_Gracias :)_**

**_"Sakura-Jeka" "Gred-y-Feorge" "juliper22" "Candymax00" "delfinazweedyk" "MariePrewettMellark" _**

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegras al saber que te haya gustado el juego de los POVS jahaha, fue como la papa caliente, se la anduvieron pasando xD Tienes suerte, yo apenas acabo de terminar examenes cuando ya estoy de nueva cuenta con proyectos, tareas, y demás por hacer, te lo juro que no sé como hacerle con tantas cosas y con el ultimo capitulo que tengo que escribir en una semana, ahh mucho estres, pero tendré fe en que sí lo lograré :) Nos seguimos leyendo aquí y en tu historia. Besos. _

_**"Milet7393"** hola, hola lamento decirte que ahora sí es el final, final, :$ creo que un año es suficiente para una historia, pero no te preocupes tengo en mente otras tantas por escribir, me alegra ver tus comentarios, espero tengas una excelente semana, nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo. Un beso y un abrazo. :) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Holaa, ohh pues mira que suerte tienes, jahaha no sabía que eras de abril como yo :D aunque yo soy 12 días antes, bueno sí hubiera sabido antes te hubiera traido circo maroma y teatro :$ aun así te lo debo, porque ando un poco apresurada por subir este capitulo, y aun tengo él otro por hacer ahh! ando un poco estresada ocasionado por la escuela u_u Twin y Bonnie no las podía dejar atrás, al igual que a Pollux, Cressida, Messalla y Castor, ellos si son un equipazo de grabación. Muchas gracias por tus alagos, espero esta semana sea muy buena para ti, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos. _

_**"Tonks Lunatica"** Hola, poco a poco se van viendo juntos, para que llegue Coin y los separe de golpe, pero como te adelante, él ultimo trata de ellos. Estoy ansiosa por escribirlo, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y te guste :) Besos y abrazos. _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola Lena :) muchas gracias por dejar un review aun cuando te quieren quitar la computadora, ;D Me alegro que te gustará el capítulo anterior. Ya sabes la pequeña y corta historia de Haymitch Abernathy. Y ahora Coin esta muerta, yupiii, pero es una perversa. Hablando del trailer, si vi a varios inconformes con el trailer, en mi humilde opinion yo estoy contenta que no metieran nada de la arena, ni los otros vencedores, porque bueno si los mostraran le quitarian la parte secreta de Catching Fire, porque "tengo que volver a la arena" le quitarian prestigio a esa frase mostrando la arena, am no se si me explico, pero los que no han leído el libro (hungers) ya no sería emocionante, creo que me enrolle más jahaha, espero te encuentres fenomenal. Saludos =) _

_No les tengo preparado nada, pero han visto la película de Josh Hutcherson "Red Dawn" Porque debo decir que amo esa película no solo por Josh, sino también porque sale Chris Hemsworth y Josh Peck ohh my joshy. Y el final son de esos impredisibles como me gustan. _

**_Que tengan una excelente semana._**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	56. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me base en los libros para crear esta historia._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Solo les pido un favor, casi al final del capitulo viene una canción por favor ténganla presente porque le da ese sentimiento del bueno, se llama:_

_** L.A - Stop the Clocks.**_

_También les dejo otras que me ayudaron a inspirarme mientras escribía. _

**_Lana del Rey - Young and Beautiful_**

**_Florence and the Machine - Over the love_**

**_Adam Agin - Fragile Love_**

**_Ingrid Michaelson - End of the world_**

**Ahora sí disfruten el último capítulo, las veo abajo :)**

* * *

**Epílogo. **

_Peeta Pov._

_Soy retirado de la vista del Capitolio, alejado de su frio cuerpo y llevado a una solitaria y oscura habitación, soy encerrado sin ninguna consideración, perdido sin información, no veo, ni escucho nada, estoy solo, pagando mi condena por aniquilar al Sinsajo. _

_Recuesto mi cuerpo en la frigidez del suelo, extendiendo brazos y piernas._

"_¿Vienes a matarme?" – suena mi voz en mi cabeza. _

"_¿Por qué iba a matarte?" – pregunta ella extrañada. _

"_¿Y porque no ibas hacerlo?" – una súplica se esconde entre mis palabras. _

_¿Por qué no lo hiciste Katniss? Tenías la oportunidad de acabar con todo y no lo hiciste, podrías haberte ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, yo acabe con tu vida, yo… Peeta Mellark o lo que queda de mí. _

_Ya no sé quién soy, por mucho tiempo creí que eras un muto…_

_Pero siempre fui yo quien se convirtió en uno, después de ser retenido por Snow…_

_Dejé de sentir… Dejé de querer… Dejé de quererte… _

-¡YA BASTA! ¡AS QUE PARE! – mis ojos están cerrados fuertemente, mientras mis manos atadas a la camilla se cierran en puños.

-El dolor hace que sientas Peeta. Necesitas superar esa etapa para recuperarte.

-¡NO! ¡No puedo! No puedo hacerlo. – me digo sintiendo las punzadas de tortura en las sienes.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado para otro, queriendo aliviar el calvario en mi cabeza, no puedo estar quieto, recordar aquel día, es como volver a vivirlo.

-Concéntrate Peeta, ¿Qué paso antes de que te encerraran?

_Ella no tiene tiempo de prever mis intenciones…_

_Por lo que un estallido… y el impacto es instantáneo…_

_Todo pasa tan lento pero a la vez tan deprisa que quisiera borrar los últimos segundos de mi vida. __Ella cae con la herida de bala en el pecho y sus ojos cerrados. A mi alrededor todo son gritos y estruendos, pero para mis oídos no hay otro ruido que el que no sea el arma cayendo de mis manos. No sé cómo he llegado hasta ella… me abro camino haciéndome un hueco entre las personas que la rodean._

_-Katniss. – menciono su nombre con la única intención de que ella abra los ojos y me cuestione sobre todo lo que he hecho. – Katniss. – esta vez elevo un poco más la voz tocando su rostro frio. – Abre los ojos Katniss. – ella sigue tan quita, tan tranquila. – ¡Abre los ojos! – repito gritándole a la nada. _

_Siento el impulso de pegarle, y cuando estoy por hacerlo, unos fuertes brazos me alejan de su cuerpo, yo me libero esta vez aferrándome a ella. _

_-Lo siento preciosa. – le susurro sólo para que ella lo escuche. – lo siento. – las lágrimas no se hacen esperar en mi rostro, descendiendo una tras otra. _

De nueva cuenta las siento mojando mi cara.

-¡Por favor! – le suplico.

-Está bien Peeta, quiero que despiertes a la cuenta de tres.

Uno…

_Su cuerpo ensangrentado. _

Dos…

_Su rostro pálido. _

Tres…

_Ella no tiene pulso._

Abro los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada y los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta el Dr. Aurelius.

No respondo.

Mientras más pequeñas gotas salen de mis lagrimales, siento el nudo en la garganta, pero solo concentro toda mi atención en la pared blanca de la habitación.

-Déjalo salir Peeta, tienes que liberar todas tus emociones.

Un grito ensordecedor sale de mi garganta, desgarrando parte de mi alma. Intento liberarme de las opresiones de mi cuerpo, pero no lo logro, mejor así, me digo. La última vez la pagaron muy caro mis nudillos. Gritar me hace sentir libre.

El Dr. Aurelius me deja desahogarme el tiempo que me es necesario para recuperarme, mientras él solo se limita a escribir en su cuadernillo toda mi terapia, desde inicio a fin. Cuando recupero la calma, es que él vuelve a prestarme atención.

-¿Cuál es el estado de Katniss Everdeen? – pregunta mirándome detenidamente.

-Muerta. – respondo de inmediato, sin preámbulo alguno.

Puedo notar un cambio en la mirada de Aurelius, como si hubiera querido que mi respuesta fuera otra, él vuelve a su cuadernillo garabateando no se qué cosa. Al terminar, me mira de nuevo, suspira pesadamente y sé que algo va mal.

-Esto no va a funcionar Peeta. – me dice con seriedad.

-¿Qué esta queriéndome decir? – pregunto.

-Has progresado mucho desde que iniciamos el tratamiento, pero hay algo exclusivamente en este recuerdo que te empeñas en no aceptar él que Katniss esté viva.

-No lo está. – le corrijo.

-Peeta él que Katniss esté en coma, no significa que esté muerta.

-Es lo mismo, ella no despertará. – respondo. – Yo no lo haría si fuera ella.

Aurelius no me contradice, ni si quiera se molesta en explicarme las condiciones en las que esta la chica en llamas, solo se queda mirando sus notas y tal vez procesando mis respuestas.

-Esto es lo que haremos, te tomaras unos días, regresaras a casa, realizaras actividades que hacías antes y después reanudaremos con el tratamiento.

-Dr. Aurelius, no puedo suspender el tratamiento en este momento.

-Peeta has estado apartado de todos más de seis meses, es tiempo que respires otros aires, te hará bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no mejoraré? – cuestiono.

-Claro que sí, mira todo lo que hemos logrado en todo este tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quiere seguir tratándome?

-Porque hemos llegado a un punto donde no puedo ayudarte, necesitas perdonarte lo que le hiciste a Katniss Everdeen y eso no lo lograrás con regresiones.

.

Todas las noches me preguntaba que sentiría al volver a casa, y me recordaba que eso ya no existe. Ahora estoy aquí de regreso con los pies en la tierra, donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida, donde tenía una familia, una vida.

Tomo mis pertenencias y bajo del tren con el miedo presente a lo desconocido. Avanzo despacio, dándome mi tiempo para apreciar lo que en tan poco tiempo los hombres y mujeres del 12 se dieron a la tarea de reconstruir las ruinas de un Distrito minero. Gran parte de lo que fue destruido en el bombardeo, esta de nueva cuenta en su lugar. Sigo el camino que lleva al centro del Distrito, pero cada vez que doy un paso siento un par de ojos mirándome sorprendidos. Tal vez creyeron que nunca volvería, que me había vuelto loco, o incluso que me habría quitado la vida. Sentir a las personas tan atentas a mis movimientos, me hacen sentir nervioso, ansioso. Comienzo a perder los estribos, por lo que descanso en una pequeña banca en medio de las tiendas comerciantes. Inhalo y exhalo, primero una vez, después dos, así hasta conseguir que mi ritmo cardiaco vaya a un ritmo adecuado.

-Peeta Mellark. – la gracilidad con la que pronuncia mi nombre, me hace pensar en solo una persona.

-Delly Cartwright. – respondo a su saludo con una sonrisa. Ella recorre la distancia que nos separa, solo para rodearme con sus brazos.

-Creí que ya no volvería a verte. – dice con un dejo de tristeza.

-Yo también lo creí. – respondo.

-Peeta, ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no quiera que estés en el 12, pero ¿Qué pasa con tu tratamiento?

-El Dr. Aurelius cree que lo más conveniente es que vuelva a recuperar mi vida de antes.

-Es una suerte que reconstruyeran la panadería de tu familia.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto esperanzado de recobrar una parte de ellos.

-¿Quieres ir a verla? – me pregunta, yo tomo mi equipaje y camino junto a ella. – Han cambiado muchas cosas. – me cuenta Delly camino a la panadería. – Los niños de la Veta ya no pasan hambre y muchas familias pueden conseguir dinero para sobrevivir de una manera más sencilla.

-Es bueno saber que al menos he hecho algo bien.

-No te reprendas Peeta, tú no eras capaz de distinguir lo que era real y lo que no.

-Esa no es just… – callo, al estar frente aquel edificio pequeño pero a la vez tan acogedor.

Entro sin preámbulo alguno, la campanilla de la puerta suena, haciéndome recordar a todos los clientes que entraban y hacían que la campana sonara. Veo a mi madre salir del cuarto de cocina para atenderles, me adentro a los hornos, ahí… amasando para amoldar, está mi padre y al verme una sonrisa se formula en sus labios. Mi hermano mayor está metiendo los panes en el horno, mientras el otro decora como puede las galletas, esas que siempre venía a ver Primrose junto con Katniss.

Tomo mi lugar y comienzo ayudarles, mi padre sale rumbo a la casa, seguido de mis hermanos, ellos le ayudaran a traer más harina, mientras yo termino de hornear los panes. Todo va bien, hasta que mamá grita. Salgo para ver de qué se trata, es que la veo, no tiene buen aspecto, ni creo que haya comido en semanas. Mamá le grita cosas horribles, por lo que regreso a mis labores, no lo pienso, solo actuó, dejó caer dos hogazas de pan en el fuego, dejándolos un momento para que pronto la negrura comience a opacarlos. Mamá no está feliz por mi descuido, pero dejó que su mano golpe mi mejilla, todo acto tiene un precio y yo eh pagado por ella. Mamá vuelve a gritar solo que está vez son insultos para mí. Salgo de nuevo, con las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el Distrito, con miedo y temor de que mamá vea lo que estoy por hacer, miro hacia adentro para asegurarme de que ha salido atender al cliente que acaba de hacer sonar la campanilla, y al hacerlo, tiro las dos hogazas de pan en su dirección, no me quedo a recibir un agradecimiento, ni tampoco para ver si los ha tomado.

-Peeta.

Vuelvo a la realidad, sólo para darme cuenta que estoy frente al manzano, donde casi muere de inanición Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Estás bien? – yo asiento con la cabeza. Doy vuelta para encararme y ver frente a mí aquel chico bronceado del cuatro.

-Finnick. – menciono su nombre tranquilamente. Mientras permanecía encerrado no tuve mucho contacto con nadie, excepto con Haymitch que venía haberme la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo que era yo quien rehuía a las personas. Mi antiguo mentor me comento del estado de Finnick y por primera vez me sentí aliviado. – ¿No deberías estar cuidando a tu esposa embarazada?

-Ya sabes. – dice Finnick encogiéndose de hombros. – Ocupaban a hombres guapos y fuertes ayudar a reconstruir el Distrito, así que me he ofrecido voluntario.

-No. – determino mirándolo con seriedad. – Estás aquí porque sabias que vendría, por lo que has dejado Annie en el 4 al cuidado de Johanna, ¿o me equivoco? – Finnick es sorprendido ante la rapidez de mi deducción. – La pregunta sería ¿Por qué? – interrogo.

-Katniss está en el Distrito. – contesta Finnick sin rodeos.

-Katniss Everdeen está muerta. – le contradigo.

-No Peeta, eso es lo que tú quieres creer, porque para ti es más fácil aceptar que está muerta, a saber que te odia por todo.

La ira se almacena en mis venas al verme tan expuesto y vulnerable, no pienso con claridad, por lo que al sentir la mandíbula de Finnick en mi mano sé que he perdido los estribos y que nada me hará parar. Finnick me regresa el golpe con la mayor fuerza, haciéndome sangrar el labio inferior.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?… Anda Mellark saca tu ira. – me incita.

Dejó de lado mis pensamientos racionales, sólo para poder concentrarme en los impulsos irreversibles. Lanzo un derechazo a su cara, pero él es más rápido que lo detiene, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria para hacerme retroceder, la furia me controla, por lo que llevo mi puño izquierdo a su estomago, Finnick cae al suelo, y yo tomo ventaja de eso, golpeándolo sin control alguno.

-¡Ya basta Peeta! – me grita Delly detrás de mí, haciéndome reaccionar.

Me quito de encima de Finnick, lo cual ni si quiera sé como he terminado ahí. Los temblores en mi cuerpo producidos por la ira, no disminuyen al ver la sangre brotando del labio y tabique de Odair. Camino en dirección opuesta a ellos, con la única intención de alejarme del daño que he hecho. Sabía que no era una buena idea parar con la terapia.

-¿Peeta ha dónde vas? – Delly me grita pero yo sigo mi camino.

-Déjale ir. – la detiene Finnick.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al límite del Distrito, donde una alambrada nos separa del bosque, me filtro por debajo, introduciéndome a un lugar desconocido para mí. El aire fresco me golpea, alborotando mis cabellos y haciéndome sentir relajado. Respiro hondo, eliminando de mi cabeza todos aquellos malos pensamientos. Pronto comienzo a sentirme mejor, doy vueltas y vueltas por el bosque, maravillándome de su ambiente. Los rayos del sol comienzan a disminuir su intensidad, mientras poco a poco van ocultándose entre los árboles, decido sentarme en la tierra, recargando mi peso en el tronco de un árbol, sólo para poder disfrutar del atardecer.

Antes de que el sol se oculte para traer consigo la noche, los rayos de luz iluminan a unos metros de donde estoy, unas pequeñas flores amarillas creciendo de la tierra, verlas provoca en mi cabeza un clic ante el reconocimiento de esas plantas como prímulas, aquellas que le dieron nombre a Primrose. Tenerlas tan cerca me hacen recordarla, su cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa.

Tomo cuantas prímulas puedo y regreso al Distrito, pasando por la Veta y llegando a la aldea de los Vencedores. Afuera de la casa que se me fue asignada está Finnick con mi equipaje y con la cara amoratada.

-Pensaba que te habías arrepentido de venir. – dice Finnick.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. – respondo desganado. Recorro el espacio que hay entre Finnick y yo, para alzar la mano en ofrenda de paz. – Siento lo de hace rato. – digo afligido por mi comportamiento.

-Sin resentimientos Mellark. – estrecha su mano con la mía. – Creo que en parte yo tuve mucho que ver.

-No importa. – respondo. – En fin, tienes razón… tengo miedo de que ella me odie.

-Eso significa, ¿Qué aun sientes algo por Katniss? – dice Finnick esperanzado.

-Significa… que nunca he dejado de sentir algo por ella.

.

Marco la serie de números en el teléfono del estudio, primero da un tono, y después él otro, para él tercero una voz conocida responda.

-¿Diga?

-Doc. Aurelius, habla Peeta.

-Oh Peeta que bueno que te comunicas. – dice Aurelius aliviado. – ¿Cómo te ha ido en el 12? – pregunta interesado.

-Apenas llevo un día. – le recuerdo. – Pero si se refiere, a que sí la he visto, os digo que no. – respondo reclamante.

-Siento no haberte dicho que Katniss estaba en el 12. – se disculpa. – Pero si lo hacía no ibas a querer ir.

-¿Por qué la trasladaron? – pregunto a Aurelius confuso ante el cambio de entorno.

-Bueno, la Sra. Everdeen creía que al cambiar de ambiente, Katniss se recuperaría más rápido.

-Se equivoco… no lo ha hecho.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegue al Distrito 12, y desde mi llegada no he tenido otro percance como el que tuve con Finnick. Aunque claro él tenia que retirarse tarde o temprano, el deber de padre le llama y Annie comenzaba a tener algunas contracciones. Tampoco eh querido visitar a Katniss, temiendo encontrarme con su mismo estado inconsciente, porque sé que si la veo con los ojos cerrados, volveré a recaer y es algo que no me puedo permitir a estas alturas. Las prímulas que plante en mi jardín, cada vez se van poniendo más hermosas, con su distinguido color amarillo que ilumina la parte trasera del jardín.

Paso la mayor parte del día surtiendo y decorando los panes, galletas y pasteles que solían venderse en la panadería de mi familia. El Dr. Aurelius tenía razón, volver a ocupar mi mente en la rutinaria de las mañanas, me hace olvidarme de las alucinaciones. Al salir de la panadería retomo el viejo camino que tomaba antes para llegar a la aldea de los Vencedores, un poco agotado por todo el trabajo del día que sólo me tiro en la cama y cierro los ojos.

De nuevo, como todas las noches, en mis sueños rememoro en mi cabeza aquel día: Siendo apuñalado por Coin, envenenado para acabar con el Sinsajo, como al tomar el arma siento la pesadez en mi mano, camino fuera para ver como ella le dispara en la sien a Coin y siento como mi mano se levanta para ser yo su asesino.

Despierto sofocado por la falta de aire, y es ahí que me doy cuenta que no abrí las ventanas antes de caer profundamente dormido. Mi corazón late con rapidez, los nervios y los sentidos infiltran en mi cuerpo interactividad. Salgo de mi cuarto para ir a la planta baja, pero una pequeña puerta atrae mi atención. No he entrado al sótano hace mucho tiempo, los cuadro que alguna vez pinte me llaman para ser atendidos.

"No puedo continuar así" – me digo.

Entro al sótano, respirando pesadamente, con los ojos inyectados de temor, tomo todos los cuadros que puedo y los llevo al jardín tirándolos en el enorme cesto de basura hecho de metal. Llevo todos y cada uno de los cuadros, dejando el sótano sólo con los lienzos nuevos y el material a punto de terminar. Antes de salir me detengo en la cocina para tomar el bote de solvente y fósforos.

Tiro el solvente en los cuadros y cuando este se ha terminado, tiro un fosforo en el cesto, rápido las lenguas de fuego devoran todo a su paso, echando humo negro al destruir lo que por mucho tiempo realice en noches de vela.

-Me alegro que te hayas desecho de esos cuadros, eran repugnantes. – una voz detrás de mis espaldas me atemoriza.

Giro mi cabeza tan lento, sólo para toparme con aquellos ojos grises que por casi más de seis meses creí que nunca volvería a ver. No respondo ante su comentario, tampoco muevo ni un musculo, mis ojos se quedan fijos en ella, como si aquello fuera irreal.

-No te ofendas, eran extraordinarios a su manera. – dice. Ella está sentada en el portón de mi casa, estaba tan absorto en quemar los cuadros que no fui consciente de su presencia.

-¿Qué… – es todo lo que sale de mi boca, aclaro mi garganta para decir. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo todas las noches para verlas. – dice señalando las prímulas. – Me recuerdan a Prim. – menciona con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Todas las noches? – pregunto confuso, al estar enterado de que ella se encontraba en coma. – ¿Desde cuándo exactamente?

-Hace más de un mes. – responde ella. – Mucho antes de que las plantaras. – dice refiriéndose a las prímulas.

-¿Y porque no se me ha informado de tu recuperación? – le reprocho.

-Yo no quería. – dice ella.

-Oh… – callo, sintiéndome afligido por su respuesta y temiendo su aberración.

Camino el trecho que nos separa, sentándome a un lado de ella pero dejando una distancia considerable entre nosotros. Ella lleva sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho abrazándolas con fuerza.

-Me odias ¿Real? O ¿no real? – rompo el silencio que nos gobernaba utilizando mi antiguo método para diferenciar entre lo que era real y lo que no lo era.

-No te odio Peeta. – me responde, ella me mira y veo como sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos por las lágrimas que se avecinan. – Es sólo que no le encuentro un sentido a mi vida. – pequeñas gotas comienzan a salir de sus orbitas sin control alguno, verla llorar derrumba en mí la barrera que ponía para alejarla.

-No digas eso Katniss. – acuno su rostro entre mis manos y limpio con mis pulgares sus lágrimas. – Yo estoy contigo… Recuérdalo somos un equipo.

-¿Lo somos? – pregunta ella dudosa. Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza. – Te he extrañado tanto Peeta. – Katniss se abalanza a mi cuerpo aferrándose a él y oprimiéndome con sus brazos.

No digo nada, tal vez porque las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, o porque no es el momento adecuado para decirlas. Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen tiempo. Sentirla entre mis brazos me reconforta. Pronto siento la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello y por la tranquilidad de su respirar sé que se ha quedado dormida. Y me alegra saber que al menos uno de los dos puede dormir plácidamente en los brazos del otro.

Cargo el cuerpo de Katniss llevándola a la habitación de arriba, la dejo descansar en la suavidad de la cama, tomo una manta y la arropo con ella. Dejo prendida una luz neutra, y salgo del cuarto. Dejo que mis pies me lleven al sótano, con una imagen clara en mi mente, agarro el primer pincel y dibujo el contorno de su rostro, junto con todo lo demás, tomo un color, después otro y otro más hasta que al amanecer esté listo el cuadro del nuevo comienzo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada, por lo que dejo secar el cuadro y subo los escalones para abrirle al invitado.

-Haymitch, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? – lo saludo, extrañado por su visita tan prematura.

-¿Has visto a Katniss? – me cuestiona Haymitch, ignorando mi pregunta. Tiene un semblante serio y preocupado.

-Está arriba durmiendo. – respondo tranquilamente, al escucharme un suspiro de alivio sale de su boca. – ¿Por qué no me dijeron que había despertado?

-Ella no quería que nadie se enterara. – se justifica.

-¿Y no creías conveniente decirme que al menos no la había matado? – le recrimino. – Todas las noches tengo pesadillas sobre aquel día, me torturaba sabiendo que podía haber muerto si hubiera afinado mi puntería. – le grito.

-Quieres tranquilizarte. – me pide Haymitch. – No sé le dijo a nadie, porque cuando Katniss despertó, se mantenía en un estado caótico, no hacía otra cosa más que sentarse en el sillón de su casa junto con ese gato feo por horas, sin comer, sin dormir, no hacía nada, era como si estuviera esperando su muerte. – comenta, tomando un respiro. – Sabía que si tú regresabas ella volvería en sí… y así paso su semblante cambio.

.

Cuando Haymitch se va, sus palabras siguen dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Tanto Katniss como yo lo hemos perdido todo, sí tal vez ella todavía tenga a su madre, pero de nada sirve tenerla a kilómetros, la muerte del Sr. Everdeen fue desastroso para las tres, pero la muerte de Prim, termino por destrozar a su familia. La Sra. Everdeen se ha mudado al Distrito 4, estar aquí en el 12 le afecta psicológicamente hablando, y tanto ella como Katniss tienen miedo de que tenga otra recaída como las anteriores. Haymitch junto con Sae se han hecho cargo de la supervivencia del Sinsajo y ahora es mi turno para recompensar todo el daño que le he ocasionado.

-¿Sin pesadillas? – las palabras salen por si solas de mis labios, al verla llegar a la cocina, donde he preparado bollos de queso junto con chocolate caliente para desayunar.

-Sin pesadillas. – me responde sonriente. – Huele muy bien.

-Es para usted señorita Everdeen. – bromeo.

-Lo siento Peeta, pero no tengo apetito. – me dice con seriedad, y es cuando tomo más enserio las palabras de Haymitch.

-Tienes que desayunar Katniss, no puedes pasarte la vida sin comer. – ella se congela al escucharme saber su trastorno. – Hazlo por mí. – menciono bajo, al no ser él indicado para pedir eso.

Ella toma las dos tazas de chocolate caliente y el plato de bollos de queso, llevándolos al centro de la mesa, donde coloca dos pequeños platos y una taza del lado izquierdo y la otra al lado derecho, para después tomar asiente del lado izquierdo.

-No pensarás que yo desayune sola ¿verdad? – dice ella incitándome a sentarme al otro lado de la mesa. Hago caso a sus insinuaciones y la acompaño a merendar.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Peeta se retira para ir abrir la panadería, mientras yo vuelvo a casa, después de tener una noche y un despertar magnifico. Algo de lo que paso anoche me hizo reaccionar ante mi patético comportamiento. "Todo ha terminado" me digo, es tiempo de volver a comenzar, de volver a vivir, este es nuestro momento, aquellos que se sacrificaron para mejorar Panem, merecen que los honremos de la mejor manera.

Paso la mayor parte de la mañana reordenando la casa que se me asigno después de la rebelión, y que por poco llega a parecerse al basurero que tiene Haymitch como hogar. El timbrar del teléfono interrumpe mis actividades. Tomo el auricular y contesto.

-¿Diga?

-¿Katniss? – preguntan del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? – pregunto.

-Katniss, soy yo Finnick. – dice el susodicho demasiado alegre.

-¿Qué pasa Finnick? ¿Por qué tan contento?

-Katniss, Annie acaba de dar a luz… Ya soy papá.

-Me alegro por ti Finnick, y me gustaría estar ahora mismo contigo.

-¿Y porque no vienen?

-¿Lo crees conveniente?

-Por supuesto, ya me he enterado que has comenzado a comer.

-¿Así que has hablado con Mellark antes que conmigo?

-Un poco… ¿Entonces vendrán?

-Claro que sí Finnick.

.

Al llegar al Distrito 4, somos recibidos por Johanna Mason, ella decidió seguir viviendo en el Distrito 7 al no soportar vivir en el Distrito donde hay más agua. Beetee se quedo en el Capitolio colaborando con Plutarch Heavensbee con nuevos programas televisivos para el entretenimiento de Panem.

-Descerebrada, creí que ya te habíamos perdido. – aunque sé que Johanna está bromeando, noto la incomodad de Peeta ante ese tema.

-¿Y cómo está el pequeño Finnick? – pregunta Haymitch cambiando de tema, mientras caminamos rumbo a la aldea de los Vencedores del Distrito 4.

-Es una lindura, tienen que verlo… Es igualito a Finnick, claro que él no es tan soberbio como él papá. – menciona Johanna entrando a la casa de Finnick & Annie.

-¿Te he escuchado decir soberbio? – dice Finnick llegando hasta nosotros.

-Has escuchado bien. – responde Johanna burlesca.

Pronto entre ellos comienza una guerra de insultos ingrávidos, sobre quien es mejor, las cosas que hacen e incluso sus defectos y virtudes, no puedo evitar reírme ante la imagen que nos dan, verlos juntos, olvidando nuestras penas, hacen verlo como si todo aquello que vivimos fuese solamente una pesadilla más en la lista.

Finnick nos lleva a la habitación donde se encuentra Annie junto con su hijo, y al entrar ver a Annie tan sonriente con su niño en brazos me hacen envidiarla. Tal y como no lo dijo Johanna el niño presenta fuertes características de Finnick con los ojos verde mar y el cabello color bronce. A un lado de Annie se encuentra la mujer que me dio la vida.

-Hola mamá.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor. – dice, dándome un abrazo, yo sólo puedo corresponderle regalándole una media sonrisa, al no querer demostrarle la falta que me hace.

.

Peeta tuvo que regresar al Distrito 12 al tener que mantener en pie la panadería de su familia, pues no podía permanecer cerrada por mucho tiempo, mientras Haymitch y yo nos quedamos a pasar unos días en el Distrito 4 junto con Johanna, Finnick y Annie.

Estar en el Distrito pesquero e ir todas las mañanas a la playa, me traía paz y tranquilidad a mi persona, por un momento creí que podía permanecer ahí, olvidándome de todo y todos, como si la rebelión nunca hubiera existido, ni si quiera los juegos, sentía a mi padre y a Prim tan cerca de mí, que cuando tuvimos que regresar al Distrito 12 decaí, al saber lo que me esperaba… la soledad.

Haymitch tuvo que cargarme hasta llevarme a la aldea de los Vencedores, y tuvo que pagarle alguien para traer consigo nuestro equipaje. No quiso preocupar a Peeta, por lo que él no se dio por enterado de mi depresión. No lo vi hasta dos días después de nuestra llegada al 12, pasaba mucho tiempo en la panadería, al éste no contar como antes con el apoyo de su familia. Era lamentable el poder sentirlos tan cerca, pero a la vez el estar tan lejos de nosotros.

Pase una semana en cama, Peeta venía todas las mañanas para desayunar juntos, y por las noches veíamos el programa de Caesar Flickerman alentando a los Distritos a participar en las trivias que realizaba.

**(L.A – Stop The Clocks)**

Pero una noche fue distinta, y sé que nunca podré olvidar lo que me hizo sentir…

-Tienes que cerrar los ojos. – me recordó.

-Pero si los cierro no podré ver por dónde voy. – deserto.

-¿Confías en mí? – me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí. – respondo con total sinceridad, dándome por resultado una sonrisa de parte de él.

Cierro los ojos, desistiendo de hacer trampa, el toma mis manos y me conduce fuera de la casa, afuera el aire fresco me hace estremecer, es ahora que me arrepiento el haberme puesto un vestido descubierto de los hombros, Peeta nota mis temblores por lo que una leve sonrisa rompe el silencio que se empezaba a formar. Mi corazón late a prisa en el momento que Peeta se detiene y escucho el chirrido de una puerta abrirse. Damos unos cuantos pasos más para volver a detenernos esta vez definitivamente.

-Ya puedes abrirlos. – me susurra en el oído.

Y al hacerlos quedo maravillada por lo que veo…

Todo su jardín ha sido cambiado por otro muy distinto a los que suelen haber en las casas de la aldea de los Vencedores, éste está lleno de vida, con flores coloridas, me sorprendo a ver más prímulas amarillas, rosas, violetas, rojas, incluso hay algunas combinadas, me pongo de cuclillas solo para poder ver más de cerca los dientes de león que adornan el lugar, dándole ese toque primaveral al jardín, pero eso no es todo hay un camino hecho de piedras lisas que dirigen a un enorme manzano que se encuentra en la esquina inferior, camino hacia el, dándome cuenta que en medio alberga una corona de prímulas con una letra perfecta poniendo el nombre de Primrose Everdeen.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin control alguno.

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunta Peeta por detrás de mi espalda, yo solo logro asentir. – Ella se merecía un lugar donde pudiéramos recordarla. – me encaro a él solo para poder rodearlo con mis brazos su cuerpo.

-Gracias Peeta. – él limpia delicadamente mi rostro, eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y así nos quedamos, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, y nuestro ritmo cardíaco, acompasado de nuestras respiraciones.

-Katniss, tú me amas ¿Real? o ¿no real? – su pregunta parece mentira al escucharlo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, nos hemos salvado mutuamente, no podría decir que estamos sanos, porque tenemos secuelas de la rebelión, aquellas que no se borraran ni con el paso del tiempo, pero podemos sobrevivir a ellas, pasamos por los Juegos del Hambre, por la rebelión, podemos superar cualquier cosa, sólo si permanecemos juntos como un equipo, y el equipo no está completo sin Haymitch, nuestro mentor que ha estado con nosotros en todo momento.

-Real. – contesto mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que me complementan.

Nuestros rostros se acercan lentamente, hasta sentir el aliento cálido del otro, sus labios húmedos tocan los míos, dándose por fin aquella unión entre nosotros, movemos nuestros labios a un ritmo lento y pausado, dejándonos sentir y expresar toda la falta que nos hacíamos, llevo un brazo alrededor de su cuello, jugando con los mechones de su pelo, y la otra la dejo descansar en su pecho, sintiendo el golpetear de su corazón, mientras el lleva ambas manos a mis caderas. Nos seguimos besando hasta que la falta de aire nos hace separarnos, abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos azules, distinguiendo un brillo en ellos.

-Y tú me amas, ¿Real? o ¿no real? – le pregunto siguiendo su juego, aunque sé que su respuesta siempre será.

-Real.

.

_Sabes ahora que ya todo está tranquilo, quiero contarte que la vida se ha hecho muy distinta, aun recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntas, sé que te has ido, pero te siento tan presente, a veces es como si pudiera verte, aunque hoy sólo queda tu recuerdo, no me importa el que te hayas ido, sé que vienes a visitarme, aquí en nuestro jardín secreto, sé que la vida no termina y me alegra saber que sólo se transforma en un lugar lleno de paz. No te miento ha sido muy difícil llegar a entender que estás aunque no estés. El dolor que antes me consumía, me secaba, se ha transformado en agua, que riega en silencio el lugar donde te encuentro hoy, pues cada día que sobrevivimos es una flor que llega a nuestro jardín secreto._

_Te extraño Prim, pero siempre te llevo conmigo…_

_Porque a pesar de haberlo perdido todo ahora tengo un marido y dos niños que son mi adoración. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

_**Hola Preciosas :´)**_

_Como dije hoy 13/05/2013 subiría el último capítulo, sé que es ya tardezon, pero debo admitir que no termine a tiempo el capítulo y que lo acabo de terminar a las 22:20 y ta tan ya hasta._

_Espero de todo, todo, todo corazón que hayan puesto la canción y sobre todo que les haya más que gustado encantado el último capítulo, pues fue el más largo de toda la historia contando con una extensión de 5,433 palabras sí vaya a lo mejor no es mucho, pero para mí lo es, ya que cuando comecé la historia los capítulos eran demasiado cortos con 500 y cacho palabras. _

_Como dije ya un año desde que me anime a subir esta loca historia, todo paso tan rápido, y no sé porque decidí hacerlo, siempre leí algunos fics, pero comentaba, no tenia cuenta y de repente de un día para el otro la tuve, y decidí poner mis propias historias y así paso con esta, el nombre es un poco largo, bueno esta bien demasiado largo, no se porque lo complique tanto xD_

_Por cierto cuando estaba viendo que titulo ponerle al capitulo puse epílogo, pero al momento de pronunciarla se me hizo una palabra rara, ya la había escuchado antes pero al repetirla no se fue extraño, no la creen medía rara? o es mi imaginación? _

_Siguiendo con el capítulo, uff tuve que meter a todos los personajes, sé que no sale mucho Haymitch, ni la Sra. Everdeen pero no quería alargar más el capítulo, y aparte el tiempo me era insuficiente. _

_Woao no saben lo feliz y triste, no esperen... triste no porque sé que las seguiré viendo por aquí o en este caso leyendo, pero sí estoy muy contenta del recibimiento que le dieron a mi historia y siempre voy a estar agradecida con ustedes, aunque sé que las arto con tanto gracias, pero no hallo la manera de hacerles saber que ver que cada día iba aumentando los review me sentía en las nubes. _

_No quiero especificar, quien me apoyo más que la otra, porque eso no me gusta, yo amo todos los review que me dejan y las que no, no me importa, tal vez tengan sus razones al no hacerlo, todas lo hemos hecho alguna vez, y no tenemos porque sentirnos mal, yo estoy bien al saber que me leen, que tengo tantas personas que siguen la historia, de diferente manera y más al ser mi primera historia así digamos formalita. Pero si me gustaría darle las gracias así reconocida mundialmente porque bueno fue la primera que creyó en mí, que leyó mi historia desde el principio, que le dio una oportunidad, que leyó de que trataba y se animo a leer y pues creo que entenderán que la primera nunca se olvida y yo nunca te olvidaré "LA CHICA SIN PAN" ELLA MERECE QUE LE DEN PAN XD_

**_Espero entiendan esa especificación y no se sientan mal yo a todas las quiero y las amo, aunque nunca se los haya dicho. _**

**_A las demás les agradeceré personalmente y hoy sólo pondré lo de siempre ;D_**

**_Y hasta el final sigo agradeciéndoles mucho por su apoyo, su cariño y todas las vibras buenas que me manda. A todos los que leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. Gracias :)_**

**_"runno159" "Marydc26" "erika. s. cartman" "smartmia"_**

_**"anaprinces25"** hola, tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿como has estado? Lamento dejar ahí el capítulo, no...espera, la verdad no lo lamento xD me gusta hacerlas sufrir, bueno nada más un poquis, aunque esta claro que nunca mataría a Katniss, aunque sí se me paso por la mente :/ mm lo consideraré algún día, en alguna otra historia. Espero y si estés bien y que pronto pueda seguir leyendote ;D SALUDOS. _

_**"Milet7393"** Hola, ahora sí aquí esta el tan ansiado final, para cuando quieras publicar las historia adelante, sabes que no tengo ningún problema, como leíste si fue un final feliz, no quise entrar en detalle con el epilogo final del libro porque bueno eso todos lo sabemos, se me andaba olvidando explicar de donde saque la parte final, lo pondré al último para que te enteres ;D Te mando muchos besos y abrazos. _

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Yo te acompaño y sirve la bailamos la macarena "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa´darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ehhh macarena" xD Bueno yo sólo decía, cierto se me paso por alto el cumpleaños de nuestra querida chica en llamas. A mi no me gustan las muertes de Sinsajo, Suzanne fue muy mala, pero aun así extraordinaria, porque al fin y al cabo no es realista si nadie muere. Sí de hecho cuando buscaba las descripciones físicas de Pollux y Castor leí que Suzanne se baso en unos hermanos griegos, de hecho también los juegos estaba basado en atenas, a mí también me gusta mucho la mitología griega, pero nunca me he puesto a investigar sus raíces y todo eso. Por cierto ya no tienes que esperar el último capítulo aquí esta chachan, espero te guste y lo disfrutes, que estes bien, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.  
_

_**"erika. s. cartman "** deje tu review para contestarlo al final porque pues bueno por obvias razones xD jahaha ame tu biblia, no me importo que fuera tan largo lo leí una y otra vez. No tienes porque perderme aquí estaré y puedes contactarme por aquí, por youtube, twitter, por cierto lo del face te quedaré mal, lo elimine hace dos meses por que me hartaba de ver todos los comentarios "machistas" "feministas" "indirectas" "canciones llegadoras" y así me puedo ir a más, no sé llegue a un punto donde dije porque sigo aquí, aparte que no me metía mucho, solo para lo básico. Volviendo a tu review, como te digo a mí puedes contarme lo que sea, =) o sí escribiste bien review solo sin la d, a mí también se me dificultaba antes. A mí tampoco me dolió que lo matara, es que sigo diciendo que el fue quien tuvo que morir y no Finnick, ¿porque Suzanne? ¿PORQUEE? XD Yo pase por el efecto crepúsculo diría Fa porque ahora ya no me dan ganas de leerlos. Sí tu review es una sopa, no mejor pongamoslo como revoltura de panes sí, me gustan demasiado y eso fue antes de conocer a Peeta Mellark. Lastima que nos presentan hombres tan..ta.. tan irreales que luego por eso fracasamos en el amor, al menos es mi caso :$ Ya he visto Red Dawn dos veces una sola y la otra se las puse a mis papás y les gusto, odie cuando muere Chris Hemsworth hay lo amo 3 y sí Josh se veía demasiado bien, jahaha morí de risa cuando Josh y Chris le hicieron beber la sangre del venado wuack lo de subway también estuvo de infarto xD me encanto, son de esas de acción que yo amo. Cierto espero algun día de estos me cuentes sobre porque Erika. La historia acaba porque fueron demasiados capitulos que se recompensa al saber que los primeros eran demasiado cortos y sobretodo porque todo principio tiene su fin y ya era hora de esta historia un año supongo que fue justo y necesario. Y agradezco muchisimo el que te hayas decidido por leerla aunque sea el final :) sobre todo tambien el poder llegarte y hacer que te gustara mi historia, aunque claro la mayor parte del credito se lo lleva Suzanne Collins. Y no tenías que pedir que te contestara yo contesto todo review que me llega, así sea una biblia ;D Sobre buttercup am rayos solo lo menciono pero no sale, espero me perdones por eso :$ suelo complacerlas sobre todo pero ahora se me fue ese pequeño minino. Es que lo admito no me gustan los gatos prefiero los perros, soy amadora de ellos y mamá de una salchicha xD por cierto yo tambien odio a los que ponen team peeta o team gale, con ganas de gritarles "aqui no hay team hungers" jahaha pero no soy una persona pelionera, al menos no cuando no es necesario. Después de constestarte espero te encuentres super bien y que te guste el ultimo capitulo. te mando un abrazote y besote junto con panes quemados :) Ahh se me pasaba tu frase me encanto, va derechito a mi diario de frases, si es que no te molesta claro, :)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola madrina, espero te guste el final, porque va dedicado especialmente para ti :) el final de los finales. Sí lo del día 13 le da cierto toque Hungrerístico (no me preguntas que significa porque ni yo tengo idea xD) Como ya viste no soy capaz de hacer más sufrir a nuestra parejita amada. Sí creo que Suzanne le jugo una muy mala a Peeta con eso de dejarle ser él mismo, una buena pregunta sería si lo tenía planeado. Yo creo que sí. No podía dejar atrás al equipo estrella de televisión, aunque en esta historia todos viven, felices y contestos awpi :3 Espero estés muy muy bien, te mando miles de panes quemados =) _

_**"cOshi"** Hola, gracias que linda, como viste no tarde tanto en actualizar, pero lo malo que fue el último capitulo, te dejo respirar al ya aclarar por todas que Katniss no murió aunque al principio si las hice sufrir un poquis con incertidumbre, pero me encanta el suspenso y el drama. Ojala y te guste el final y pueda seguir viendote más seguido. Un beso y un abrazo. _

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Holaaa, sí ya un año gracias tengo medía hora para terminar esto y subirlo ya, porque no quiero que se haga para el otro día, aunque sé que al subirlo a la media noche se pondrá la fecha de hoy XD 13, antes no me gustaba el trece pero ahora lo ame 3 Woao 6 meses? la mitad del año eh? jahhaa, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlas llorar, pero si logro hacerlo estaría muy complacida :) y más si son lágrimas de cocodrilo, no espera esos no me gustan y de hecho iré el 30 a visitarlo y al tortugario :) pero bueno eso no importa, por poco y no alcanzo a ponerte aquí, pero mira todo por mis distracciones ya son 23:42 jahaha. Te mando miles de azucarillos y bollos de queso. =)_

**_..._**

**_Por cierto se me andaba olvidando, la parte final es todo gracias a una canción que en el momento que la escuche supe que estaba destinada para mi historia y que así quería que acabara, se llama Jardín Secreto de Amitie, tal vez los conozcan mejor como Kudai y si no :$ escúchenla, Tomás y Barbara, estuve enamorada de Tomás cuando estaba más chica y desde entonces ame el nombre de Tomás, bueno, bueno volviendo al tema, ellos dos crearon la canción y se la dedicaron a sus abuelitas que ya fallecieron por eso quedo como anillo al dedo. _**

**_Y otra cosita, quería dejarles un video hecho por mí pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo :$ Pero eso es aparte, espero me sigan en mi nueva historia todavía no subiré capítulos por razones que les daré cuando la suba, pero estense alertas por de mientras les pondré el nombre "Stay with me"_**

**_¿Review Final? :3_**


End file.
